Le sens de la victoire
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Sinnoh. Quand un étrange individu décide de récupérer les badges, beaucoup se posent de nombreuses questions. Pourtant, sur son chemin, il rencontrera Shirona, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci, pourtant, malgré les apparences est l'actuelle maîtresse de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh.
1. Chapitre 1 : Chut !

**Chapitre 1 : Chut !**

"Hahaha ! Bravo mon gars ! Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait battre de cette façon ! »

« C'est tout à fait normal. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns fit rentrer son pokémon dans sa pokéball avant de pousser un léger soupir exaspéré. Cela avait été si simple de battre cet homme masqué que c'en était risible. Il avait simplement fallut utiliser un pokémon lié aux plantes pour se débarrasser de son adversaire. Le pire était le comportement de ce type torse nu et portant un masque horrible sur le visage._

« Tu peux me donner mon badge s'il te plaît ? »

« Ah oui, j'oublie à chaque fois avec l'excitation du combat. Tiens donc mon gars, tu l'as bien mérité ce badge marécage ! »

_Lovis se présenta devant le jeune homme. Il était bien plus grand que lui et imposant mais visiblement, celui qui venait de le vaincre ne semblait guère effrayé par l'homme masqué. Il lui donna un petit symbole circulaire de couleur gris. Sur la moitié inférieure, un ovale de couleur bleu représentant l'océan était dessiné alors que sur la moitié supérieure se trouvaient des sortes de montagnes d'un gris plus foncé que celui du badge._

« Cela te fait donc ton quatrième badge si je ne me trompe pas ! Tu es déjà à la moitié de ton aventure ! »

« Si la seconde moitié est aussi simple que la première, je n'ai rien à craindre. De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour battre mes adversaires. »

« Fais attention mon gars, les quatre champions qu'il te reste sont bien plus puissants que moi ! »

« Il faut dire que ce n'est pas dur de l'être. »

« Comment ? »

_Il laissa Lovis en plan alors qu'il s'éloignait de cette arène avec beaucoup trop d'eau à son goût. Un quatrième badge et l'utilisation de deux pokémons uniquement, ce n'était pas si mal. Il avait du changer avec l'apparition de ce Leviator mais il n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça. De toute façon, ils étaient si pathétiques et faibles, il n'y avait aucun challenge à les affronter._

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. D'après ma pokémontre, le zénith vient à peine de tomber. Cela m'a pris moins de deux heures avec tous ces parasites qui tournaient autour du champion comme pour le défendre. Ils ne valent rien. »

_De toute façon, il avait déjà les pokémons qu'il voulait depuis le départ. Il avait tout prévu et cela à un point que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Depuis des années, il s'était préparé à ça. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les battre les uns après les autres et tout serait terminé pour eux. Devenir le prochain Maître de Sinnoh était le rêve de plusieurs milliers de dresseurs mais comparé à eux, il était bien au-dessus d'eux._

« Pfff. Je vais voir si il y a quelques revues intéressantes pour la route ou non. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

_Il soupira à nouveau alors qu'une mèche brune se posa au milieu de son front. Il souffla légèrement dessus pour la faire revenir en hauteur. Ses cheveux lui allaient jusqu'à la nuque et il portait une jolie tenue entièrement blanche, que cela soit pour recouvrir son corps et ses jambes. Elle était assez moulante en ce qui concernait le torse alors qu'il portait une longue cape aussi blanche que sa tenue autour du cou._

_Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une librairie, observant autour de lui ce qui s'y trouvait. Donc si il ne s'était pas trompé, cette ville était plutôt connue pour son grand marécage. De toute façon, il connaissait déjà Verchamps alors il ne faisait qu'y repasser un tour. Néanmoins, se renseigner sur les futures possibilités pour certains pokémons n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il valait mieux voir à quoi s'attendre puisqu'il ne connaissait pas par cœur les pokémons sur lesquels il risquerait de tomber en s'attardant dans les alentours… Enfin, il trouva un magazine : « Espèces de pokémons dans les alentours de Verchamps. » Intéressant mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça. Il valait mieux prévoir pour les évènements dans le futur._

« Vous recherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ? Je peux vous aider ? »

_Voilà que la vieille se présentait à lui alors qu'il était resté devant les magazines depuis cinq minutes. C'est vrai qu'avec son allure, il pouvait paraître assez louche mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire chier. Devait-il être poli ou non avec cette femme ? Il n'était pas fatigué avec ce piètre combat donc pour aujourd'hui, ça passerait :_

« Non, non… Ou peut-être que si. Je recherche le même magazine mais avec des informations sur les régions autour d'Unionpolis. »

« Ah ! Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Attendez un peu, c'est un ancien numéro mais je dois l'avoir au fond du magasin. »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien entendu alors que la vieille femme rabougrie s'éloignait dans l'autre salle. Il observa les alentours, regardant si il y avait quelqu'un dans le magasin. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne et c'était tant mieux. Rapidement et avec agilité, il ouvrit son sac, plaçant le magazine à l'intérieur avant de le refermer. Pour éviter tout soupçon, il se présenta finalement devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle s'était engouffrée il y a quelques minutes. Celle-ci fut légèrement surprise de le voir mais lui présenta le magazine. Il l'ouvrit rapidement de gauche à droite avant de dire :_

« C'est exactement ça. Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez me signaler le prix ? »

« Quatre centre quatre-vingts dix neuf pokédollars et quatre-vingts quinze centimes. »

_Il ouvrit sa bourse qui était dans sa poche droite, y sortant un billet de cinq cents pokédollars avant de signaler qu'elle pouvait garder la monnaie. Il s'éloigna sans écouter ses remerciements. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire et il se fichait royalement de ses paroles. Ses excès de bonté, il pouvait facilement s'en passer. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé avec sa future documentation pour les jours qui allaient suivre, il devait se rendre à bibliothèque pour obtenir d'autres informations à propos de quelques pokémons et de ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes._

« Bon… La prochaine cible est celle qui se trouve à Unionpolis. D'après mes informations, elle est spécialisée dans les pokémons spectraux. Ca va être une bonne chose, on va voir ce que tu peux faire contre eux. »

_Il avait parlé au beau milieu de la rue, une pokéball blanche et violette à la main. Chacune de ses créatures avait une pokéball bien à lui, une simple mesure de précaution pour éviter de se tromper au beau milieu d'un combat. Le pokémon à l'intérieur savait à quoi s'attendre et il valait mieux qu'il se prépare._

« Vu ta faiblesse, il va falloir t'entraîner pendant pas mal de jours et d'heures pour arriver à ce que je veux obtenir de toi. »

« Hey, ce type, il parle tout seul. Faut être taré pour faire ça. »

_Et voilà, il fallait que des pauvres taches viennent l'emmerder pour ne pas changer. Il évita soigneusement de voir qui venait de s'adresser à lui, ses yeux rouges toujours posés sur la pokéball. Lentement, il prononça quelques paroles à la personne qui s'était adressée à lui. Visiblement, cela semblait être un homme de son âge en vue de ce qu'il avait entendu :_

« Cela s'appelle de la stratégie et un conseil d'avant-guerre. Je ne te demande pas de réfléchir car je sais que cela te serait trop difficile. »

« Non mais comment tu me parles ?! Tu veux te battre en pleine rue ? »

« Seuls les Capumains aiment se montrer en spectacle. Laisse moi tranquille et va t'acheter quelques bananes. J'ai autre chose à faire comme me renseigner à la bibliothèque. »

_Sans même faire attention, il lança une pièce en argent derrière lui avant de s'éloigner. Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre, il ne faisait que répliquer. La vingtaine d'années en lui, il avait du répondant et n'hésitait pas à en abuser pour se frayer un chemin. Des nombreuses personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder les deux hommes qui se disputaient, du moins dans un sens unilatéral puisqu'il était déjà parti. L'autre n'avait même pas demandé son reste, préférant ne pas se frotter à ce genre de personnes un peu trop sûres d'elle. Généralement, elles étaient capables et avaient de puissants pokémons._

« Amusant comme jeune homme. »

_La petite voix rigola faiblement alors qu'elle se dirigeait en direction d'un bâtiment de quelques mètres de hauteur avec un livre dessiné en symbole. Visiblement, il ne savait pas où il s'était rendu puisque l'endroit qu'il recherchait était en fait devant lui. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, il se mit à chercher dans la ville la fameuse bibliothèque sans la trouver. La mort dans l'âme, il dut demander à une personne de bien vouloir lui indiquer le chemin à suivre pour retrouver cette bibliothèque. Il resta interdit alors qu'elle lui signalait l'endroit. Quand la personne fut partie, il grogna pour lui-même :_

« Et dire que c'était à côté de moi. Vive les abrutis qui se prennent pour des caïds. Ils mériteraient simplement de se faire casser la tête en deux. »

_Mais bon, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il devait se mettre en route avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il suivit les indications de la personne avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Pas une seule âme qui vive, il y avait bien trois personnes en plus de la bibliothécaire mais bon, un problème allait se poser : Il n'y avait que trois tables, ce n'était qu'une bibliothèque de base et non pas développée comme celle d'Unionpolis ou Voilaroc. _

« Je peux vous aider ? »

_Encore quelqu'un qui voulait s'intéresser à sa vie. Bon, il devait rester calmer sinon il allait se faire virer. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide avant de s'enfoncer dans la bibliothèque. D'un regard rapide autour de lui, il observa les trois personnes : Chacune se trouvait à une table. Il allait devoir se frayer un chemin et s'installer à l'une d'entre elles. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années : Le profil type de la personne qui allait être chiante et collante à lui poser cinquante questions quitte à déranger les autres lecteurs dans la bibliothèque._

« Je ne suis pas là pour me faire dégager à coups de pied. On va donc le retirer. »

_La seconde personne ? Un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Avec lui, il y avait une chance qu'il soit tranquille. Ces personnes étaient souvent disciplinées et ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à elles-même néanmoins… Il y avait un gros problème ! Elles étaient du genre à demander de l'aide pour un livre en hauteur et tout le tralala. Bien entendu, elles ne pouvaient pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre. Donc non, ce n'était pas son genre. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une personne, il espérait seulement qu'elle était plus présentable que les autres, sinon… Il allait devoir choisir entre elles ou alors lire debout, or il détestait ça._

_La troisième personne semblait avoir son âge, du moins, il lui donnait la vingtaine. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds et était habillée de noir. Elle avait deux rubans de couleur noirs dans les cheveux, juste au niveau des oreilles et semblait captivée par le livre qu'elle lisait. C'était une femme d'après ses formes. Il n'y avait pas du monde au balcon mais elle pouvait paraître jolie sauf que le type intellectuel enfoncé dans les livres, ce n'était pas son genre._

« Bon… Au moins, celle là, elle ne me saoulera pas. Elle semble être déconnectée de la réalité. »

_Voilà, le choix était fait et il put enfin chercher le livre qu'il voulait. Il possédait le même pokémon depuis des années, c'était même le second qu'il avait depuis qu'il était devenu un dresseur. Néanmoins, il valait mieux prévoir les prochaines attaques de son adversaire… Celle-ci se nommait Kiméra et avait le profil type de la femme excentrique._

« Distorsion… Distorsion… Les attaques des ténèbres. »

_Voilà ce qu'il recherchait ! Il possédait bien un ou deux pokémons liés aux ténèbres mais il ne voulait pas les utiliser contre elle. Il valait mieux jouer sur un terrain dont jamais elle n'allait se douter. Prenant les deux livres qu'il avait trouvés, il tira la chaise pour s'installer en face de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci n'avait même pas levé le regard de son livre et intérieurement, il se félicita. Elle n'allait pas le coller. Bon il pouvait donc se mettre à lire en toute tranquillité._

« Distorsion… Distorsion… Je sais qu'il en est capable cet imbécile mais bon, il vaut mieux prévoir tout ce qu'il faut. »

_Un léger haussement de sourcils de la part de la jeune femme mais il feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il avait l'habitude de parler à voix haute et même dans une bibliothèque. Distorsion, il était sûr que cette technique allait lui être utile dans le futur. Maintenant, pour les attaques liées aux ténèbres, il savait qu'il y avait une possibilité pour son pokémon d'en apprendre quelques unes._

« Bon… Pour lui, je vois bien celle-ci et celle là. Il devrait être capable de pouvoir les utiliser, si il ne fait pas l'imbécile. »

« Sais-tu qu'on est dans une bibliothèque ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds releva son regard du livre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait deux yeux argentés et une main posée sur le livre. Celui-ci semblait être assez ancien en vue de l'état délabré dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'était pas là pour se battre, pas dans une bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu les informations qu'il voulait et il valait mieux l'ignorer plutôt que de lui répondre. Sans se préoccuper d'elle, il retourna dans sa lecture alors qu'elle l'observait en gardant son sourire._

« Tu peux arrêter ça ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De me regarder, tu n'as que ça à faire ? »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

_Il grogna légèrement alors que les deux autres personnes et la bibliothécaire tournaient leurs visages vers eux. Rah, il allait se faire virer à cette allure ! Ce n'était pas le bon plan, pas du tout ! Il tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas avoir le regard doré de la jeune femme sur lui mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était inutile. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les bibliothèques : Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire le lourd ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'approprier le livre et le garder avec lui donc il devait la supporter._

« Arrête ça je t'ai dit. »

« De te regarder ? Cela te dérange t-il ? »

« Oui, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Si tu veux partir, tu peux le faire. »

« NON MAIS NE ME PREND PAS LA TÊTE ! J'étais en train de lire bien tranquillement ! Ferme là et c'est tout ! »

« CHUUUUTTTT ! »

_Les trois autres personnes chuchotèrent de concert alors qu'il s'était relevé de sa chaise. Elle commençait déjà lui prendre la tête alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Sans un mot et sans un regard, il prit les deux livres avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvait le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Celui-ci était en train de lire un livre d'images sur la théorie de l'évolution avec plusieurs exemples mais il s'en foutait royalement._

« Ne t'avise même pas de me poser une question sinon je t'éclate. »

_Une mise en garde pour un gamin qui avait à peine la moitié de son âge, il était déjà assez en colère à cause de cette stupide garce. Le pauvre enfant n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait et il prit son livre pour aller s'asseoir à côté du vieil homme. Maintenant, il avait une table rien qu'à lui et une sacrée réputation pour les personnes dans la bibliothèque. Quoi de mieux pour bien amorcer l'après-midi. _


	2. Chapitre 2 : CdGàlV

**Chapitre 2 : Cornet de glace à la vanille**

"C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes calmé ? On n'a pas l'habitude de laisser des personnes comme vous faire le boucan dans la bibliothèque mais comme j'ai vu votre combat dans l'arène de Verchamps, je me suis décidée à vous laisser. »

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre de mettre le bordel dans une bibliothèque ?! C'est cette femme qui me porte sur les nerfs ! »

« C'est la première fois que je la vois ici. Elle semble être aussi nouvelle que vous dans cette ville. Entre nous, elle semble bien plus calme que vous. »

« C'est bon, j'ai ma dose ! Je n'ai même plus envie de lire avec toutes ces conneries. De toute façon, j'ai terminé depuis déjà dix minutes. »

« Alors vous pouvez partir et merci de votre visite. »

_Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci gardait implacablement son sourire sur ses lèvres tout en l'observant. Elle lui portait sur les nerfs à un point que ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait de la chance que deux de ses pokémons étaient légèrement fatigués sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à l'attaquer en public. Il posa son pouce sur sa gorge, traçant une ligne horizontale avant de tourner son poing droit avec le pouce en direction du sol. Voilà, il lui avait promis de l'éliminer un jour ou l'autre. Ce genre de gamines nouvellement adultes aimait croquer la vie à pleines dents mais il n'était pas comme elles. Elle fit une tête faussement étonnée et apeurée, une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il fermait ses yeux rouges. Rester calme et partir, voilà ce qu'il allait faire._

« Oui bon, je ne pense pas revenir avec ce genre de personnes dans votre ville. »

_La bibliothécaire ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se leva de sa chaise, son livre dans la main gauche. Elle posa le livre sur le comptoir de la vieille femme avant de dire sur un ton amical :_

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, les informations contenues dans ce livre vont m'être utiles. »

« Oh, vous savez que je pourrais tout faire pour vous. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé la dernière fois avec cette étagère qui allait tomber sur moi, je ne pouvais que vous remercier. Néanmoins, c'est bizarre que l'on me demande des livres sur la légende des trois golems. Rien que le fait de demander des informations sur l'une des légendes pokémons est déjà assez spécial. Vous êtes archéologue, historienne ? »

« Non, non. Simplement dresseuse pokémon mais je m'intéresse aux mythes de ce monde. C'est pourquoi je veux obtenir le plus d'informations à ce sujet. Quel était ce garçon qui vient de partir ? Il semblait assez… vif. »

« Je ne sais pas mais il s'est présenté à l'arène de Verchamps à midi. Je n'étais pas présente mais mon petit-fils m'a retransmis ça avec sa mini-télévision. Ce jeune homme s'est débarrassé de Lovis sans problèmes. Une victoire parfaite comme les dresseurs peuvent le dire. Même pas un seul de ses pokémons n'est tombé au combat. Il m'a l'air assez puissant si vous voulez mon avis mademoiselle. »

« Oh… Tiens donc ? Assez puissant ? Vous avez peut-être raison. Je vous remercie de votre aide et pour m'avoir prêter ce livre. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie encore une fois. »

_La vieille femme toussa légèrement alors que la personne aux rubans noirs s'inclina devant elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Ainsi, il avait été capable de s'occuper des trois pokémons de Lovis sans aucun souci ? Peut-être que les rumeurs n'étaient pas infondées… Dire qu'elle était venue avec un léger retard et que le combat s'était déjà terminé, cela lui apprendra à vouloir s'offrir une petite douceur pour la route. Une petite douceur… Tiens, elle en voulait une autre !_

« Jeune homme, je vous sers quoi ? »

« Mettez moi une boule à la menthe, j'ai besoin de me calmer les nerfs. »

« D'accord, chef ! Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques secondes ! »

_Le marchand de glace siffla alors qu'il ouvrait son petit réfrigérateur portable. Donc il voulait une glace à la menthe ? Aucun problème ! Il prit un cornet à une boule avant de sortir sa spatule sphérique pour venir chercher le goût que le jeune homme voulait. Une minute plus tard, il présenta le cornet tout en disant :_

« Cela vous fera cent cinquante pokédollars. »

« Tenez et gardez la monnaie. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs. »

_Vivre dans le luxe ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait déjà déposé un billet de deux cents pokédollars sur le comptoir du marchand de glaces avant de récupérer son dû. Il s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres, ayant sortit le magazine qu'il avait volé il y a moins d'une heure. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours ? Il y avait peut-être des nouveaux pokémons à capturer, cela faisait déjà six à sept ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Il marchait devant lui, ne regardant pas ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sa tête était baissée vers le magazine qu'il tenait de la main gauche, la glace se trouvant dans la main droite._

« Un cornet de glace à la vanille de cette façon. »

« Comme vous le voulez jolie demoiselle. »

_Elle n'avait fait que le suivre jusqu'au moindre de ses déplacements. Elle était là pour une raison précise mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui signaler cette raison. Elle récupéra sa glace qui tournait sur elle-même tout en montant, son genre préféré. Elle marchait derrière lui alors qu'il semblait captivé par son magazine. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et heureusement, sinon il y aurait eut une nouvelle scène en public._

« Moui… Peut-être les Roselias qui sont intéressants à capturer mais à part ça, rien de bien spécial. Je me demande si je pourrais trouver ces Tadmorvs mais bon… »

« Hey mais c'est l'enfoiré qui m'a ignoré ! Tu vas t'arrêter maintenant et m'observer ! »

_Et merde… Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu. Enfin, il releva son regard du magazine pour voir qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux roses et jaunes à la façon punk tandis qu'il était habillé de cuir. Il portait de nombreux objets de métal comme des chaînes, des anneaux avec des crânes au doigt et de nombreux piercings sur le corps. Il ressemblait exactement au profil d'une personne qui cherchait les ennuis même quand elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre._

« Alors comme ça, on se permet de me comparer à un Capumain ? Je vais te régler ton compte devant tout le monde et tu vas pleurer en retournant chez ta maman. Sors tes pokémons, je te défie ! »

« J'en ai pas envie. »

« Comment ça ?! Je vais te for… »

_Un violent coup de pied dans les parties génitales et le loubard s'arrêta dans ses paroles, poussant un cri strident avant de tomber à genoux. Il se tenait les bijoux de famille en sanglotant alors que le jeune homme le regardait d'un air mauvais. Voilà ce que ce monde pouvait donner : Des gens pathétiques et qui croyaient à une chimère nommée puissance. Ils étaient faibles mais pourtant, ils se permettaient ces petites remarques. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi être exaspéré._

« Vois-tu, je ne suis pas ton ami ou une personne avec qui ton petit manège pourrait marcher. Tu voulais faire avec tout cet attirail ? M'apeurer ? Que je te demande pardon ? »

_Il s'était accroupi pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de celle du punk. Ses yeux rouges étaient posés sur l'homme à la chevelure jaune et rose. Celui-ci le regardait en sanglotant alors que le jeune homme ne souriait pas. La femme aux longs cheveux jaunes observa la scène de loin, continuant de lécher sa glace comme si le spectacle s'annonçait intéressant._

« Je crois qu'une petite leçon s'impose. Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes pokémons pour toi. Tu viens de me couper l'appétit, espèce d'imbécile. »

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Promis, juré ! »

_Voilà qu'il se mettait à sourire alors que le punk reculait légèrement. Sans prévenir, sa tête vint percuter celle du loubard avec force pour le faire tomber au sol. D'un geste désinvolte, il envoya le reste de sa glace à la menthe sur la tête du punk avant de se redresser. Il n'avait même plus faim avec tout ça. D'abord cette femme, maintenant ce type, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?!_

« Hey ! Mais c'est le jeune homme qui a battu notre champion aujourd'hui ! »

« Celui qui a gagné par une victoire parfaite ? »

« Je comprend pourquoi il ne fallait pas le provoquer. »

« Arrête avec vos phrases tirées d'une basse-cour ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites le moi en face ! »

_Voilà qu'il s'emportait à nouveau alors qu'il s'était redressé. Il regarda autour de lui, les personnes s'éloignant les unes après les autres après ces paroles. Voilà de quoi les impressionner et les apeurer. Son regard s'arrêta en direction d'une personne… Cette femme… Elle était encore là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?! Cette fois-ci, il en avait vraiment marre ! Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué et elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres. D'un pas lourd mais vif, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui continuait de lécher sa glace avec appétit :_

« TOI ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux car tu me gonfles ! »

_Il était maintenant à sa hauteur et il ne se gêna pour tenir la jeune femme par le col. Elle devait avoir son âge mais elle se permettait d'avoir un comportement singulier à son égard, chose qu'il détestait en ce monde. Il la souleva légèrement au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle gardait son sourire, son cornet de glace à la vanille tombant au sol :_

« Tu viens de faire tomber ma glace. Il va falloir que tu m'en rachètes une autre. »

« TA GUEULE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me suivre comme ça comme une petite Caninos ?! »

« Arrête donc de t'estimer plus important que tu ne l'es. Je passe ma journée dans la ville de Verchamps voilà tout. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Arrête de me suivre sinon je ne me gênerais pas pour te baffer en public ! »

« Tu oserais donc lever ta main sur une femme ? Tu n'as donc aucune galanterie ? »

« MERDE ! »

_Il la jeta en arrière, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tombant au sol sur ses fesses. Elle gémit légèrement de douleur alors que ses yeux argentés se dirigeaient vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait son regard rubis froid et dur dirigé vers elle. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter et même si ses paroles étaient dites sur un ton colérique, rien dans son allure ne montrait qu'il était énervé._

« Je t'ai prévenu. »

« Ca fait mal, tu n'as donc aucun remord à faire ça ? »

« Des remords ? Est-ce que les dresseurs en ont entre eux ? Arrête de dire des conneries de ce genre. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, alors tu n'es pas une dresseuse. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu n'as qu'à demander au champion de cette ville, il te le dira puisque je suis forcé de le dire à ces derniers. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te revoir devant moi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. »

_Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas réussi à se concentrer sur son prochain objectif. Il devait se diriger vers Unionpolis. Sans un dernier regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle avait perdu son sourire et déjà quelques badauds se dirigeaient vers elles et le loubard :_

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Ce type est fou. »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que je vais devoir rendre visite à Lovis. »

_Elle remercia les personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour elle avant de se remettre en route, direction l'arène de Verchamps. Le champion d'arène masqué allait devoir répondre à quelques unes de ses questions. Ce jeune homme ne semblait pas être d'un commun ou d'un banal, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son comportement. Finalement, il arriva à la sortie de la ville et déjà, il sortait une sphère de couleur entièrement violette pour la jeter au sol et faire apparaître le pokémon qui était à l'intérieur :_

« Soprallegro. Montre toi, on se barre d'ici. Ca sent mauvais et je n'aime pas cette ambiance. Foutue garce ! »

_Il n'allait pas l'oublier celle-là. Dire qu'il avait été obligé d'être aussi violent avec elle, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de traitements ! Une chauve-souris d'un mètre quatre-vingts se présenta à lui en poussant un petit cri. Ses ailes étaient violettes alors que son corps était bleu. Sa bouche était grande ouverte avec de nombreux crocs qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un vampire. Pourquoi était-il plus grand que les autres Nosferalto ? Il ne savait pas mais c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'élever il y a quelques années alors qu'il n'était que sous la forme d'un Nosferapti. Maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de grimper sur son dos et de voler dans les airs._

« Emmène moi loin de cette ville. On va en direction d'Unionpolis qu'importe le temps que ça va prendre ! »

« Nosferalto ! »

_La chauve-souris géante décolla dans les airs alors qu'il s'éloignait enfin de Verchamps. Il était temps qu'il parte car il ne pouvait plus supporter cet endroit depuis qu'il avait vu cette femme. Cela ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de minutes que soudainement, une bourrasque glacée vint stopper le Nosferalto dans les airs._

« Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'est pas normal ! »

_Il se maintenait sur Soprallegro alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Une violente tempête de neige s'était levée et il était sûr et certain que c'était l'œuvre d'un pokémon ! Ses yeux rubis s'arrêtèrent en direction du sol : Un long serpent de plusieurs mètres et à la peau brune claire était là. Un serpent d'une très grande beauté quand on savait ce qu'il était royalement :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Milobellus fout dans cette région ? Pour la peine, je crois que je vais me faire une joie de te capturer ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un Barpau ! Soprallegro, descente en piqué en sa direction. Soprallegro ? »

_Son Nosferalto ne répondait pas et c'était normal : De nombreux morceaux de grêle s'abattaient sur lui et déjà, le pokémon penchait sur le côté, faisant tomber le jeune homme de son dos alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, inconscient. Quand à lui, il était en train de tomber inexorablement en direction du Milobellus. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à soigner ses pokémons avant de quitter la ville. Mais quand même… Pourquoi un Milobellus se trouvait ici ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Il était quasiment impossible de trouver une telle créature dans la nature et encore moins dans un endroit comme celui-ci !_

« Tu vas voir saleté ! Je ne vais pas me gêner pour te faire souffrir ! »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Echec cuisant

**Chapitre 3 : Echec cuisant**

« Bon, avant de m'en prendre à lui, le mieux serait déjà de faire quelque chose pour cette chute ! »

_Il sortit rapidement une pokéball rose et blanche avant de l'envoyer en direction. Il valait mieux faire vite puisque le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il cria en direction de la créature qui venait d'apparaître :_

« Mimolet ! Stoppe moi dans les airs avant que je ne m'écrase ! »

« ! »

_Le pokémon rose et blanc à l'apparence humanoïde et à la coiffure de clown bleue bougea ses deux mains très rapidement alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'immobilisa dans les airs à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Il fut déposé sur ce dernier avec douceur alors qu'il sortait déjà une autre pokéball de sa poche :_

« Tu n'es qu'un foutu pokémon dans la nature. Tu ne penses pas que j'allais faire quelque chose d'honorable contre toi ?! L'honneur, c'est pour les faibles qui n'ont pas la puissance ! Têtdenoeu, montre toi et vas t'amuser à paralyser ce Milobellus. »

_Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, une personne observait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en train de se combattre. Elle semblait l'étudier et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire contre une telle créature. Un monstre recouvert de lianes bleues autour de lui fit son apparition aux côtés du tout en s'écriant :_

« Saquedeneu ! »

_Le monstre aux nombreuses lianes bleues se mit à se secouer de tous les côtés alors qu'une épaisse poudre verdâtre sortait de son corps. Le faisait quelques gestes des mains comme si il était protégé par un mur invisible, mur qui semblait bien réel puisque la poudre le percutait sans affecter le pokémon humanoïde._

« Que pense-tu de ça, sale bête ?! Tu fais maintenant moins la fière avec l'impossibilité de bouger n'est-ce pas ? Têtdenoeu, Mimolet, attaquez le maintenant ! »

_Le corps du long serpent brun s'illumina alors que de nombreuses runes apparaissaient sur ce dernier avant de sortir du corps. Alors que les lianes bleues arrivaient en direction du Milobellus pour l'encercler et le serrer de toutes ses forces, un magnifique rayon de glace sortit de la bouche de la créature serpentée pour venir frapper le Saquedeneu de plein fouet, le gelant sur place avant que la glace autour de lui n'éclate en morceaux, le faisant s'évanouir sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer._

« Comment… Comment c'est possible ? Les Saquedeneus sont quand même connus pour avoir une sacrée résistance ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un pokémon aussi puissant se trouve dans la nature… comme si il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire. Mimolet ! Utilise tes feuilles psychiques ! »

_Le monstre rose et violet fit un saut en arrière, semblant se concentrer longuement avant qu'un tourbillon de feuilles n'apparaisse autour de lui, des feuilles lévitant par télékinésie. Et oui, il valait mieux se méfier de lui, il n'était pas du genre à se faire battre aussi facilement par n'importe quelle créature ! Il rangeait déjà son Saquedeneu dans sa pokéball alors qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres :_

« Je vais me préparer à te capturer, tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois ! »

_Il sortait déjà une pokéball neuve alors que Mimolet faisait tournoyer les feuilles avant de les lancer en direction du Milobellus. Il était impossible pour quiconque d'éviter cette attaque trop nombreuse. Les feuilles entaillèrent la peau du serpent sans que celui-ci ne tente de s'échapper au grand étonnement du jeune homme._

« Mais me… Je n'ai pas d'autres pokémons sur moi ! Mimolet, fais ton maximum ! »

_C'était bien beau mais il était déjà en train de faire son maximum en ce moment ! Le Milobellus fonçait à toute allure vers lui alors qu'il se créait un mur invisible pour se protéger. Un bruit de fissure se fit entendre au désarroi du jeune homme alors que son fut envoyé contre un arbre, sonné._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? M'attaquer alors que je n'ai plus de pokémons ? Que ça soit les humains ou les pokémons, vous n'avez aucune morale ! Vous attaquez les plus faibles physiquement ! »

_Le Milobellus s'approcha de lui, baissant sa tête pour poser son regard rubis sur lui. La créature semblait l'étudier avec insistance alors qu'il ne semblait même pas craindre cette dernière. Au moindre geste de la créature, il n'allait pas hésiter à se défendre. Il avait déjà rappelé son en grognant._

« Milo. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Que je suis faible ?! Ne te fout pas de moi ! »

« Milobellus. Milo ? »

_La créature semblait être féminine d'après le ton qu'elle avait mais il ne s'y intéressa pas plus que ça. Elle semblait lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas. La première phrase avait été simple à comprendre mais le reste était bien plus dur. Il continuait de grogner avant de dire :_

« Si tu ne comptes pas m'attaquer ou me tuer, tu vas me laisser partir ? Si c'est le cas, je préfère te prévenir : La prochaine fois, ça sera différent. »

« Milo. Bellus milo milo. »

_Il ne répondit pas aux propos de la créature serpentée alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'elle sans un mot. Il en avait rien à faire d'elle et elle venait simplement de lui pourrir son vol. Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi soigner ses créatures sinon, il était bon pour faire une longue marche dans la forêt. La Milobellus le regarda s'éloigner avant d'entendre un petit sifflement._

« Bien… Tu as très bien fait. Raconte moi alors comment tu le trouves ? »

« Milo, milobellus. Milo, milo, bellus. »

« Ses pokémons ne sont pas très puissants mais dévoués ? C'est toujours cela de pris. Et à part ça ? »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux rubans noirs sortit de l'ombre pour poser une main sur sa pokémon. Celle-ci baissa la tête pour se laisser caresser alors qu'elle lui répondait de sa magnifique voix enchanteresse qui était liée à son statut de pokémon._

« Milobellus… Milo milo, milo… Milo. »

« Même si j'ai entendu la conversation au loin, l'entendre de ta part m'inquiète un peu. »

« Milobellus ? »

« Une personne ne doit pas être prête à mourir à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Si ce Thierry n'a pas peur de mourir même dans les moments critiques, il a un comportement suicidaire. Ce n'était pas ça que j'étais sensée relever chez lui. Venus ? Suivons le… mais discrètement d'accord ? »

_La Milobellus poussa un léger cri alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds montait sur son dos. Elle n'était pas venue pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui mais pour autre chose, une chose qui avait inquiété les champions d'arène. Cet homme avait été capable de lire dans leurs pensées comme si il connaissait leurs tactiques à l'avance._

« PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN ! »

_Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre un arbre alors que ses trois pokémons étaient sortis de leurs pokéballs, utilisant les sprays qu'il avait jetés au sol. COMMENT lui avait-il pu perdre contre une telle créature ?! Oui, elle était rare ! Oui, elle était puissante ! Mais quand même, ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout !_

« J'en suis sûr… J'en suis sûr et certain ! Quelqu'un s'en est pris à moi ! Mais qui serait assez bête pour m'attaquer ?! »

« . ? »

« Si j'ai un ennemi ? Je dois en avoir plusieurs ! Ils me craignent tous ! Je suis sûr que c'est un envoyé de ces foutus champions d'arène ! Ils ont peur ! »

« Il devine vite. »

_La jeune femme à la mèche blonde cachant la partie gauche de son visage parlait à sa Milobellus discrètement. Ainsi, ce Thierry comprenait très rapidement la situation : C'était quelque chose de très utile pendant les combats. Pouvoir anticiper les attaques de ses adversaires avant même qu'ils ne les utilisent, c'était une chose effrayante pour quiconque devait combattre une personne possédant ça. Mais était-ce plutôt de la fierté et de l'arrogance dans le cas de ce jeune homme ?_

« De toute façon, cela ne va rien changer à mes projets, je récupérais tous ces badges et j'irais le combattre. Je le ferais descendre de son piédestal ! »

_Tiens donc… Il visait quelqu'un personnellement ? Voilà qui changeait la donne. Il fallait trouver cette personne et voir ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Le problème était qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, il lui était impossible de faire plus de recherches. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de dire à sa Milobellus de s'éloigner de cet endroit : Cela suffisait pour maintenant._

« Au passage, Mimolet, dès que tu vas mieux, on commence l'entraînement. Tu seras l'atout majeur contre cette folle. »

« ? ? »

« Oui je vais te faire des choses bizarres ! Tu ne vas plus rien sentir quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi ! »

« ! »

_Le pokémon humanoïde se cacha les deux mains avant de tenter de s'enfermer dans une boîte invisible pour que son dresseur ne puisse plus le voir. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant le manège de son pokémon avant de pousser un profond soupir : Il n'était pas fait pour ces plaisanteries. Mimolet arrêta de faire le mime avant de baisser le visage : A chaque fois qu'il essayait une plaisanterie, celle-ci échouait lamentablement. Thierry n'était pas du genre à émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul sourire, néanmoins, il l'avait défendu dans le passé et pour cela, il lui en était redevable à jamais. Mais il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme._

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à réfléchir comme ça ? Ce n'est pas si horrible ! »

« ! mime mime ! »

« Arrête de te compliquer la vie, je t'ai déjà que c'était pas sorcier. Têtdenoeu, tu peux me soigner ça si tu en es capable ? »

« Saquedeneu… »

« Je me disais bien… et MERDE ! »

_Il redonna un coup dans l'arbre qu'il venait de frapper depuis cinq minutes, n'arrangeant pas là les blessures qu'ils s'étaient causé à sa main droite à force de cogner contre l'arbre. Il s'était fait atrocement mal mais il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Il en avait marre… marre ! Si un stupide pokémon pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route alors cette foutue ligue pokémon lui était inaccessible pour l'instant ! _

« On passe la nuit ici ! Vous n'avez rien à dire et je me contrefous de ce que vous en pensez ! Je vais préparer mon sac de couchage et faire notre foutu repas ! Finissez de vous soigner et c'est tout, j'ai été clair ?! »

_Les pokémons hochèrent la tête sans rien dire. Ils ne voulaient pas contrarier leur dresseur et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Quand il était dans cet état, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis et ils le savaient tous. Les trois pokémons laissèrent Thierry préparer le repas, un repas fort bien fait puisqu'ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Malgré ses paroles, il semblait être très doué pour la cuisine, ce qui était une bonne chose lorsqu'il y avait quelques soucis qui empêchaient de rallier une ville dans la soirée._

« Rentrez dans vos pokéballs et… bonne nuit. »

_Les deux derniers mots semblaient écorcher ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait ses trois pokéballs les unes après les autres. Chacun à leur tour souhaitèrent un bon sommeil au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avant de disparaître à l'intérieur des sphères de différentes couleurs. Bizarrement, chaque pokémon avait la sienne par rapport à son physique. Cela avait-il une autre signification ? Nul ne le savait à part le jeune homme. Thierry se coucha dans son sac avant d'observer le ciel, se remettant à grogner :_

« Demain, je lui décalquerais la tête à cette femme. Comment elle s'appelle encore ? Kiméra je crois. »

_Il tenta de trouver le sommeil mais n'y arrivait pas, il avait tant de rage contre ce foutu Milobellus, du moins cette Milobellus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue foutre ici ?! Le tester ?! Lui montrer à quel point il n'était pas encore assez fort ?! Il n'avait pas prévu sa présence, c'est tout ! Si il s'était attendu à cette visite, cela aurait été bien plus simple de la battre. Après plus d'une heure où il réfléchissait à comment s'occuper de cette créature serpentée quand il la retrouvera, il s'endormit finalement. Le lendemain matin, ses trois pokémons étaient en parfaite santé après une courte sortie de leurs pokéballs et il les observa. Thierry tourna son visage vers Mimolet avant de lui dire :_

« Tu as intérêt à t'être entraîné sur ce que je t'ai donné hier. Si je vois que lors du combat contre cette femme hystérique, tu loupes cette technique, je serais sans pitié. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« mime mime ! »

« Tu as aussi appris l'autre technique ? Je tiens à te signaler que tu affronteras trois pokémons à la suite et que je ne veux aucune défaite. »

_Mimolet hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait bien compris le message alors que Thierry le faisait rappeler dans sa pokéball. Il fit de même avec Têtdenoeu, vérifiant si ce dernier avait quand même un nombre conséquent de lianes ou non à cause de cette foutue attaque d'hier. Enfin, comme tout était terminé, il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre en route : Il grimpa sur Soprallegro avant de lui donner l'ordre de l'emmener vers Unionpolis. Il connaissait toutes les villes de cette région, TOUTES ! Il n'avait aucun mal à savoir où se rendre prochainement, le problème était que cela prenait plus ou moins de temps pour faire le déplacement entre les villes. Finalement, après plusieurs heures de vol, il arriva au beau milieu d'une très grande ville avant de se diriger tout de suite vers l'arène aux allures assez lugubres mais plutôt gigantesque : Elle devait bien faire plus d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur._

« Pfff… Même niveau décoration, elle aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Masque

**Chapitre 4 : Masque**

« Comment ça, elle n'est pas là ?! »

« Ce que je vous ai dit est vrai : Mademoiselle Kiméra n'est pas dans l'arène. »

« Alors où est-elle ?! »

« Vous croyez que je le sais ?! Il n'y a pas besoin de gueuler ! »

_Il tentait de se calmer mais depuis hier, tout allait de travers. Il sortit en colère de l'arène alors qu'il rangeait sa pokéball rose et violette. Dès son départ, la personne qui s'était adressée à lui se tourna vers une autre pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui donner l'endroit où se trouvait la championne._

« Et bien, tu sembles énervé. Quelque chose t'a contrarié ? »

_Cette voix, il ne s'était pas trompé ? Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue ! Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui avant de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci lui souriait en levant sa main droite. Elle venait de le saluer alors qu'il la regardait d'un air étonné : Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?! Il s'approcha d'elle avant de lui crier en pleine rue :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te trouves à Unionpolis ?! Tu me suis et me persécutes ?! »

« Tu n'as pas appris les règles de politesse ? Tu dois d'abord me dire bonjour. »

« Pourquoi je te dirais ça ?! Je ne te connais même pas ! »

_Elle tapa dans ses mains avant d'émettre un sourire ravi. Et bien voilà, il était grand temps d'avancer dans la discussion. Néanmoins, le voir toujours en colère et devant des dizaines de personnes, cela pouvait paraître assez gênant en un sens._

« Si tu te calmes, je pourrais te donner mon prénom. »

« Et en quoi il m'intéresse ?! Je me contrefous de ta misérable existence ! »

« Tu n'es pas galant pour un sou. »

« J'abandonne, tu me gonfles et j'ai autre chose à faire. »

_Il fit un petit geste de la main pour lui signalait qu'il l'abandonnait ici. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Il ne voyait pas de raison de lui donner son nom ou d'entendre le sien. Elle s'approcha de lui avant même qu'il ne se mette en route. Sa voix changea subitement de ton et il fut presque étonné de l'entendre, se demandant si c'était bien la même personne qui s'adressait à lui :_

« Tu cherches Kiméra non ? »

« Laisse moi deviner… Tu m'as vu sortir de l'arène donc tu en as déduit ça ? »

« Si tu veux savoir où elle se trouve, tu vas devoir changer de ton et tout de suite, jeune homme. »

_Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ? Il s'était retourné vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pour observer ses yeux argentés. Il resta immobile pendant trente secondes, étudiant son regard qu'elle avait gardé sur lui. Un léger constat lui montrait qu'elle était aussi grande que lui ce qui était loin d'être aisé quand on savait qu'il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts dix._

« Que veux-tu en échange ? »

« Comment cela ? Pour cette information ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Comme si les gens pouvaient être généreux et ne rien demander en échange. »

« Tu as une vision bien pessimiste de ce monde. Enfin bon, Kiméra est dans la salle des concours pokémons comme à son habitude. C'est là qu'elle passe une majeure partie de son temps en-dehors de son arène. Elle fait quelques concours Hyper et Master mais… »

_Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et déjà il s'éloignait sans un mot, les deux mains dans les poches. Ainsi, elle était partie en direction des concours pokémons ? C'est vrai… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé sur le coup ? Vraiment, des fois, il se donnerait volontiers des claques dans la figure. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds resta interdite, tendant la main vers lui alors qu'il était déjà à plusieurs mètres. Il en avait du culot ! Il ne l'avait même pas remercié !_

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si une certaine Kiméra s'est inscrite pour les concours et dans quelle catégorie. »

« Nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous donner ce genre de renseignements, vous m'en voyez désolée. Si vous voulez savoir si notre championne participera à un concours, il vous faudra y participer aussi. Néanmoins, vous devez connaître que mademoiselle Kiméra est connue pour faire uniquement de hauts con… »

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Il me suffira simplement de rester dans les gradins en tant que spectateur. »

_Encore une fois, le destin avait décidé de se liguer contre lui. Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'avait-il fait de mal ou mauvais ?! La double porte du bâtiment des concours pokémons s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la jeune femme aux rubans noirs. Les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine, elle avait le regard légèrement froncé alors que Thierry se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il tenta de passer à côté d'elle mais elle fit un pas pour se retrouver devant lui._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me bloques la sortie ? »

« Cela te ferait trop de mal de me remercier pour cette information ? »

« Beaucoup trop, de toute façon, je ne peux pas voir Kiméra avant la fin des concours alors ton information est inutile. Merci de t'être rendue inutile en plus d'être chiante et collante. »

_Il passa à sa gauche alors qu'elle restait impassible. Dès l'instant où il était à sa hauteur, elle bougea légèrement son pied droit pour le faire tomber lamentablement au sol. Il se releva tout de suite, rapidement mis en colère par la jeune femme avant de la soulever par le col comme à Verchamps. Elle ne semblait pas le craindre ?! Ca pouvait rapidement changer ! Alors qu'il la maintenait au-dessus du sol avec sa main droite, sa main gauche s'était refermée en un poing alors qu'elle lui murmurait :_

« Vas y puisque tu en as tant envie. Montre donc à tous et à toutes la bassesse de ton comportement. Voilà comment tu remercies une personne qui est venue t'aider. »

« Je n'ai jamais eut besoin de ton aide ! C'est toi qui t'es permise de venir me déranger ! »

_Pfff… Encore une fois, il n'allait pas la frapper mais cela n'allait pas tarder si elle continuait à le suivre. Il la déposa sur le sol sans la faire tomber comme à Verchamps avant de quitter le bâtiment des concours pokémons. Il s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de faire apparaître Mimolet, celui-ci comprenant tout de suite ce que son dresseur voulait. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, les personnes s'étaient tues alors que la double porte s'ouvrait pour laisser place à un être étrange. Soudainement, l'une des femmes qui accueillait les candidats s'écria :_

« Il est là ! Il est revenu après plus d'un mois d'absence ! »

« Hum ? De qui parlent-elles ? »

_La jeune femme aux rubans noirs se retourna pour se retrouver en face… d'un homme avec un masque noir et blanc ?! Elle sursauta et fit un léger saut en arrière, apeurée par ce qu'elle venait voir. Le masque était séparé en deux hémisphères verticaux de couleurs différentes alors que l'homme était entièrement camouflé par une épaisse cape noire. Il resta immobile devant elle avant de passer à ses côtés comme si elle n'existait pas. L'une des femmes vint l'accueillir avec un large sourire aux lèvres :_

« Messire ? Vous venez encore vous inscrire pour l'un des concours Master ? Ca sera lequel aujourd'hui ? »

« Celui de Beauté. »

« Vous devriez retirer ce vilain masque. »

« Cela ne concerne que moi, mademoiselle. J'en suis fort désolé. Comme je suis inscrit, je vais me rendre dans les vestiaires. »

_La femme à l'accueil lui indiqua l'entrée à ses côtés alors que l'homme masqué rentra par celle-ci. Elle poussa un profond soupir de joie avant de s'exclamer, les autres femmes faisant de même comme si elles étaient devenues hystériques. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elles se mettaient dans cet état. Elle était plutôt craintive à l'égard de cet homme, chose rarissime pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil avant de dire :_

« Qui est-ce ? Vous semblez bien le connaître. »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Il est dans tous les journaux ! Il a déjà gagné de nombreux concours dans Hoenn et a décidé depuis quelques années de s'attaquer aux concours de Sinnoh. Il est tout aussi célèbre que mademoiselle Kiméra… AH ! Les filles ! Je viens d'y penser ! Mademoiselle Kiméra, elle participe aussi au concours de Beauté niveau Master ! »

« Mais tu as raison ?! Ahhhhh ! Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas ma pause maintenant ! »

« Héhéhéhé, pour ma part, c'est dans vingt minutes, donc je pourrais regarder ce concours. »

_Cela ne servait plus à rien de discuter avec elles. Elles étaient devenues complètement folles depuis l'apparition de cet homme au masque noir et blanc. Il avait un sourire dessiné sur ce dernier, un sourire froid et inhumain. Rien que d'y repenser, elle s'était mise à trembler. Quelqu'un vint la percuter sur l'épaule droite, la faisant tirer de sa rêverie. Thierry était de retour, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et accompagne de son ._

« J'aimerais une place pour assister au spectacle des concours de Beauté. D'après ce que j'ai cru lire, les quatre concours se déroulent à la suite. »

« Exactement mais… Nous ne permettons pas aux spectateurs d'être indisciplinés. »

« Ca va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! »

_Il n'allait pas s'énerver pour aussi peu. Voir les concours allait lui permettre de respirer un bon coup et de se calmer, il en avait bien besoin avec tous ses problèmes actuels. Sortant l'argent nécessaire pour payer sa place, il avait ignoré superbement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avant de se diriger vers l'entrée des spectateurs. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de se diriger elle aussi vers l'accueil pour se prendre une place : Cet homme masqué l'intriguait. Dire qu'elle était venue pour autre chose au départ, c'était loin d'être prévu mais bon._

« Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs aux concours de Type Beauté ! En cet endroit se trouvent 16 dresseurs et dresseuses tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Chacun d'entre eux vont tenter de vous impressionner grâce à leurs pokémons qu'ils ont bichonnés avec amour ! Nous allons commencer par les quatre participants aux concours de Beauté niveau Normal ! Veuillez applaudir Pierre… »

« Pfff… Je sens que ça va être barbant. »

« Si cela t'ennuie, pourquoi as-tu payé pour voir ce spectacle ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vint s'installer à côté de Thierry, celui-ci ne daignant même pas jeter un seul regard envers elle. Diable qu'elle était collante cette femme, un véritable seau de superglu. Mimolet faisait quelques gestes dans tous les sens et heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à côté du pokémon car cela pouvait agacer n'importe qui. Thierry quand à lui semblait imperméable aux agissements de son ._

« Je m'appelle Cynthia. »

« Je m'en fous. »

_Elle posa une main sur la partie droite de son visage : Désespérant, ce type était vraiment désespérant. Il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions pour l'instant. Ils attendaient chacun que les concours se terminent les uns après les autres. Le concours Normal de Beauté se termina par la victoire d'une jeune fille de treize ans avec son Papilussion. Au moins, voilà une nouvelle personne qui pouvait prétendre au titre d'un concours de niveau Super. Le spectacle avait été enchanteur mais sans être divin. Ce n'était pas une chose merveilleuse mais cela pouvait valoir le coup d'œil._

« Les futures générations sont vraiment très prometteuses. Ces concours sont pour tous les âges mais rares sont les enfants et les adolescents qui peuvent espérer aller plus loin que le niveau Hyper. »

« On croirait entendre une vieille émerveillée devant une représentation de théâtre donné par des gamins de cinq ans. »

« Mais tu n'apprécies donc rien ?! »

« Non et je me m'intéresse pas à ces choses futiles. J'attends simplement que Kiméra finisse son concours et je vais la défier. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu veux te rendre vraiment utile ? Réveille moi quand les concours de type Hyper ou Master ont commencé. Bref, quand on verra cette hystérique à paillettes. »

_Non mais pour qui il la prenait ?! Pour sa bonne ? Elle serrait sa main droite, prête à lui décocher une baffe à la figure mais préféra se calmer. Thierry posa ses deux pieds sur le siège devant lui, il n'y avait personne et c'était tant mieux. Il ferma ses yeux rouges alors qu'elle restait stoïque devant tant d'imbécilité. Cynthia observa Mimolet qui continuait ses gestes alors qu'elle tentait de les déchiffrer. Pourquoi la créature s'excitait-elle comme ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme son dresseur ? Vraiment, cet homme était bizarre mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qui allait faire son apparition d'ici quelques temps._

_Une heure s'écoula, une demie-heure pour chaque concours. Le concours Hyper s'était terminé et Kiméra n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Cynthia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thierry, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bâilla une fois avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, se les frottant en murmurant :_

« Elle est là ? Bon que ça se finisse le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous arrivons maintenant au clou de notre spectacle. Ces quatre personnes sont arrivées à un niveau que peu de gens peuvent égaler. Considérés comme des maîtres dans cette catégorie, ils vont s'affronter tous les quatre devant vous pour savoir qui repartira avec le prestigieux ruban que seuls les Maîtres Suprêmes de Beauté peuvent obtenir. Chaque personne aura cinq minutes pour donner des ordres à son pokémon et à la fin, les juges décideront sur le pokémon ayant fait la meilleure performance. Mais assez parler et je vais vous présenter les différents candidats : Le premier se nomme Hector et son pokémon sera Miztigri ! Applaudissez le ! »

_Un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine d'années fit quelques pas en avant, accompagné d'un magnifique chat avec un rubis planté sur le front. On pouvait y discerner une certaine allure et grâce dans ce Persian. Hector revint en arrière pour laisser place aux autres candidats._

« En seconde position, vous la connaissez tous et toutes, je veux bien entendu parler de la championne d'arène de notre ville Unionpolis, mademoiselle Kiméra ! Elle sera accompagnée de son fameux Grodrive ! »

_Finalement, la voici… Elle se présentait enfin à lui… plutôt à des centaines de spectateurs. Oui, elle était bel et bien habillée en strasses et paillettes comme il le pensait. Sa robe violette et brillante de mille feux allait de pair avec ses cheveux réunis de même couleur. Ils étaient réunis sous la forme d'une croix aux quatre bouts sphériques._

« Moi-même, j'ai une meilleure coiffure quand je me lève le matin. »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de parler ? »

_Il était vraiment insupportable. Kiméra se présenta devant le public s'inclinant respectueusement alors qu'une sorte de ballon de baudruche violet et volant au-dessus du sol se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait une croix jaune entre ses deux yeux rouges et de nombreuses « pattes » violettes aux bords jaunes, quatre plus exactement. Kiméra recula légèrement pour laisser place au troisième candidat :_

« A la gauche de notre championne, je tiens à vous présenter Eleanor. Son splendide Libegon se nomme Eris et je vous demande de les applaudir chaleureusement ! »

_Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux verts avança aux côtés du présentateur alors que sa créature venait à ses côtés. Elle devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres de hauteur et ses magnifiques yeux rouges brillaient comme deux perles d'une grande pureté. Enfin, Eleanor recula pour laisser place au dernier candidat._

« Enfin, voici notre dernier candidat mais non pas le moindre, je tiens à vous présenter le très célèbre Fixed Smile ! Il sera rejoint et aidé par sa divine pokémon que vous connaissez tous, j'en suis sûr. Je veux bien entendu parler de Lapinette ! »

« Lapinette ? Il n'a pas peur du ridicule avec un tel nom. »

« Tu vas finir par te taire ? »

_Enfin le dernier candidat s'installa sur le devant. Il était grand, très grand… mais il était difficile de deviner sa taille alors qu'il était recouvert d'une magnifique cape noire tout autour de lui. On ne pouvait même pas savoir si c'était une femme ou un homme et son masque restait sur son visage. Le pokémon qui était à ses côtés était d'une grande splendeur : Elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre vingt et ressemblait à une lapine à la peau brune et se tenant sur ses deux pattes. Elle avait deux yeux rouges et le bout de ses oreilles couleur crème était en coton, il en était de même pour sa fourrure autour de ses bras. Ses jambes et ses longs sourcils dessinés vers le ciel étaient de la même couleur que le bout de ses oreilles. Elle dégageait une impression de très grande timidité et candeur tout en gardant un charme naturel voir irréaliste. Le dernier concours allait commencer mais Thierry referma les yeux en murmurant :_

« Tu me diras quand ça sera terminé. »

« Reste éveillé pour une fois ! »

« Pfff… Bon, si je regarde le concours, tu promets de ne plus m'emm… embêter et de me laisser tranquille ? »

_Cynthia ne répondit pas, ses yeux argentés dirigés vers l'homme au masque noir et blanc. Elle allait l'étudier, sa mission pouvait bien attendre quelques instants. Cet homme était intriguant. Tiens… Elle avait trouvé un autre sujet ? C'était tant mieux, il allait pouvoir enfin souffler. Mimolet faisait les mêmes gestes inlassablement alors que Thierry posait son regard rubis sur la scène à son tour. Voyons voir ce que valaient toutes ces personnes._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Transcendance

**Chapitre 5 : Transcendance**

« Messire Hector, si vous voulez bien votre représentation devant les trois juges. »

« Allez Miztigri, on va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire. »

« Persian ! »

_Le chat d'une taille d'environ 1 mètre au pelage blanc se dirigea vers le centre, accompagné de son dresseur. Le Persian commença à ouvrir la bouche alors que déjà, une sorte de sphère se créait à l'intérieur, une sphère qui semblait être faite de roche. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec celle-ci ? _

« Maintenant ! »

_Le Persian cracha la sphère dans les airs, celle-ci restant pendant quelques instants immobile alors que déjà le magnifique chat se mettait à sauter en sa direction. Alors que sa queue semblait se durcir pour être aussi résistante que du métal, tout le corps de Miztigri rayonna pour projeter une puissante décharge électrique sur la sphère. Celle-ci commença déjà à se fissurer alors que déjà la queue du Persian venait frapper la roche._

« Que commence ta divine parure mon minet ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Quelques poils de la queue du Persian alors qu'elle était aussi dure que métal venaient de se planter dans la majeure partie de la roche alors que celle-ci éclatait en morceaux. Le courant électrique qu'il avait transmis dans la roche ou du moins dans ses nombreux poils faisait maintenant son office et déjà alors qu'il atterrissait sur le sol, les morceaux de roches se dirigeaient à toute allure vers lui._

_Purée… Que c'était ennuyant et fatiguant ce truc. Il se maintenait la tête grâce à sa main droite, observant le spectacle affligeant du Persian sur la scène. Il tourna légèrement son regard vers Cynthia avant de pousser un soupir : Elle semblait visiblement apprécier de voir des pokémons faire les marioles. Il observa finalement Mimolet qui continuait ses gestes incessants avant de lui dire :_

« T'as vraiment l'air d'un clown. Si j'avais que ça à foutre, je t'aurais inscrit malheureusement, tu ferais pleurer les gamins avec ta tête. »

« Mais tais toi ! »

_Elle lui pinça légèrement la main droite pour qu'il arrête de parler alors qu'elle observait la scène. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de grogner : Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?! Il allait déjà se mettre à lui crier dessus mais vu les spectateurs autour, il valait mieux ne pas l'ouvrir en public. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Finalement, les morceaux de roche autour du Persian commencèrent à se réunir au niveau de sa tête, lui créant une couronne dont l'énergie électrique passait dans chaque pierre. Sa queue elle aussi était recouverte d'une fine parure de roche lui donnant l'impression qu'il possédait plusieurs queues. De nombreux applaudissement nourris se firent entendre et déjà les roches quittaient le corps du Persian avant de se réunir pour le représenter. Vraiment, il savait divinement utiliser ses nombreuses capacités. Hector et Miztigri reculèrent alors que l'annonceur prenait la parole :_

« Et bien et bien… C'était absolument merveilleux ! Les juges auront du mal à noter une telle performance. Après messire Hector, je vous demande d'applaudir mademoiselle Kiméra ! A vous mademoiselle ! »

_La femme à la coiffure violette et assez spéciale s'inclina devant le public avant de ramener son Grodrive près d'elle. Déjà un puissant vent commençait à se lever autour du Grodrive qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'un souffle sortait de son unique orifice. Le spectacle allait continuer mais lui n'allait pas se gêner pour partir avant la dernière représentation. Thierry se releva, claquant des doigts pour dire à son de le suivre. Cynthia arrêta de regarder le spectacle, posant ses yeux argentés sur lui avant de lui dire :_

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« T'es de la police ? Où je vais n'est pas sensé te concerner. Je n'ai aucune relation avec toi, je tiens à te signaler. »

« Je t'ai simplement posé une question, ce n'était pourtant pas si dur que ça d'y répondre. »

« Je vais où je veux, arrête de me gonfler avec ça. »

_Plusieurs spectateurs se retournèrent vers eux, visiblement gênés par leurs discussions. Il leur lança un regard mauvais avant de bousculer Cynthia sans douceur pour le laisser passer. Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors qu'elle poussait un soupir : Cet homme était désespérant mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa piste ! Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Elle se releva à son tour, le suivant vers la sortie._

« Attend moi ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me coller ! Mais merde, y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi ou quoi ?! T'es pire qu'une fan ou une groupie ! »

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! »

_Bien entendu qu'elle le connaissait, on le lui avait déjà donné sinon comment aurait-elle retrouvé sa trace ? Cet homme était sa cible et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre de vue. Thierry s'arrêta finalement, se retournant vers elle alors qu'il posait son regard rubis sur elle. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes alors que son s'activait à continuer ses gestes sans se soucier de gêner ou non._

« Thierry. T'es contente et satisfaite ?! Tu veux un autographe ou ma photo ?! Tu pourrais l'avoir avant toutes les autres car d'ici quelques mois, je serais le futur Maître Pokémon. Je vais le déloger de son trône ce foutu type ! »

_Il sera le poing, visiblement énervé par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Néanmoins, il venait de faire des progrès puisqu'il avait finalement donné son prénom à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, leurs discussions allaient pouvoir avancer à pas de géant :_

« Le déloger de son trône ? Tu as un problème avec le Maître pokémon de Sinnoh ? »

« EN QUOI CA TE CONCERNE ?! »

_Il frappa avec une violence inouïe dans le mur juste à côté d'elle. Elle fit un pas de recul alors que le visage de Thierry était à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle. Ce n'était même plus de la colère mais de la rage qui transparaissait sur son visage. Visiblement, elle venait de toucher un point sensible, un point bien trop sensible._

« Cyn…thia c'est ça ? Je trouve que tu poses un peu trop de questions sur moi. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu alors qui es-tu ? Si je vois que tu es l'une de ses envoyées pour me surveiller, je te promets un traitement de faveur. Est-ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre ?! »

_Elle devait s'éloigner de ce type… Il était fou ! Fou à lier ! Le poing à sa droite s'était ouvert pour se poser sur le mur alors qu'elle tentait de passer sur la gauche pour partir. Malheureusement pour elle, l'autre main vint se poser sur le mur, la bloquant sur place alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis maintenant ? Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à moi. Tu n'as plus de questions à me poser ? Tu as déjà eu ton quota ? Tsss… Petite garce ! Je t'ai prévenu. »

_Il retira finalement ses deux mains alors qu'elle s'était légèrement recroquevillée contre le mur. Il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois mais elle savait tout de suite que Thierry aurait été capable de la tuer si il le pouvait. Elle dirigeait ses yeux argentés vers lui alors qu'il passa une main sur son front en murmurant :_

« Et voilà… Et merde, j'ai recommencé. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Il soupira très longuement alors que Mimolet avait accompli des gestes un peu moins rapides, de la sueur coulant de son front. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal faire on ne sait quoi alors que la femme aux deux rubans noirs l'observait d'un air inquiet. D'un ton neutre, il reprit la parole :_

« J'ai exagéré mais maintenant, tu es prévenu. Disparais de ma vie et ça sera tant mieux pour toi. Rien de bon n'arrivera si tu restes dans mes pattes. Je t'ai dis cela, c'est pour ton bien. A toi de m'écouter ou non. Je retourne à l'intérieur, si tu veux, tu viens pour regarder la fin du spectacle. Tu as payé ta place, j'ai payé la mienne. Dire que j'étais venu pour me calmer les nerfs et que j'ai recommencé. »

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il rentra à nouveau dans la salle de spectacle alors qu'elle passait une main sur son visage. En quelques secondes, il venait de changer complètement de caractère. Est-ce… qu'il était schizophrène ? En y pensant, changer de comportement aussi rapidement était intriguant. Ou alors… Sa colère était la raison de ce changement brutal. Qu'importe… Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle était intriguée par la situation : Cet homme avec son masque noir et blanc et maintenant lui…_

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Les consignes sont les consignes et avec Tanguy, plus personne n'arrive jusque là. J'ai donc tout mon temps. »

_Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle, cherchant du regard où Thierry s'était installé. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver, ni lui, ni son . Où était-il passé ? Il ne s'était quand même pas foutu d'elle ! La troisième candidate venait de terminer son spectacle et c'était au tour de Fixed Smile de faire son show. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Il ne s'était quand même pas échappé. Et puis zut… Elle retrouverait bien sa trace plus tard ! Elle alla s'installer à un emplacement vide alors que la Lockpin s'avançait devant tout le monde. Son dresseur masqué était resté en retrait comme si il n'avait aucune consigne à lui donner. Elle tourna ses yeux rouges vers l'homme au masque noir et blanc alors qu'il hochait la tête : Il était temps. Lentement, elle tapa du pied droit sur le sol puis de plus en plus rapidement avant de danser en rythme._

_Un premier miroir fit son apparition puis un second, un troisième et un quatrième. Les quatre miroirs entouraient la lapine alors qu'elle se mettait à danser avec grâce. Entre ses mains se créait maintenant une sphère noire et à l'aspect ténébreuse qu'elle envoya en direction de l'un des miroirs. Avant même que la sphère ne touche le miroir, elle fit apparaître une seconde sphère mais cette fois-ci composée d'électricité en direction d'un second miroir. Les deux sphères touchèrent les miroirs avant de se dédoubler grâce à ces derniers, passant à côté d'elle alors que les miroirs tournaient autour de la Lockpin. De deux sphères, elles étaient maintenant plus d'une trentaine, tournoyant de lumière jaune et noire autour d'elle alors qu'elle continuait de danser. Les paroles de Cynthia se répercutèrent dans la salle entière, chacun et chacune ayant pensé à la même chose au moment où elle avait commencé :_

« Oh… mon… dieu. »

_Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas terminé car maintenant, la lapine à la fourrure brune et à la peau de crème se mettait à ouvrir la bouche, poussant des petits cris comme si elle… chantait ? Un chant très mélodieux mais qui n'avait aucune utilité en combat au contraire de nombreux pokémons comme Rondoudou ou d'autres. Elle continuait de danser tout en exécutant divers mouvements tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres comme le fait de tournoyer sur elle-même tout en évitant les sphères._

« Pfff… C'est à son tour ? »

_Hein ? Thierry s'était assis à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était, accompagné de son qui semblait s'être reposé . Un court instant, elle s'était posée une question complètement stupide mais elle ne répondait pas au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Elle était tout simplement émerveillée par le spectacle que la Lockpin donnait à tous ses spectateurs. Et dire qu'elle semblait si timide au départ… C'était vraiment une bien belle façon de montrer qu'elle était douée._

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien ? »

_Impossible de lui décrocher une parole, elle était complètement obnubilée par Lapinette. Celle-ci s'arrêta finalement de danser, fermant ses yeux rubis alors qu'elle levait ses deux pattes dans les airs avant de les abaisser subitement. Toutes les sphères, électriques d'un côté, ténébreuses de l'autre se dirigèrent vers deux des miroirs qui s'étaient posés sur le sol mais leurs angles dirigés vers le ciel. Les deux autres miroirs étaient dans le ciel, l'un en face de l'autre alors que les trente-deux sphères fonçaient vers eux._

« Moué… Pas mal. »

MAIS QU'IL SE TAISE ?! Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour le travail qu'elle accomplissait devant des centaines de spectateurs ? Cynthia tourna rapidement son visage autour d'elle alors que des cris fusaient dans la salle. Celle-ci s'était remplie à une vitesse prodigieuse et surtout de femmes d'après un premier constat. Cet homme masqué… Il était vraiment aussi célèbre que ça ? C'est sûr que sa Lockpin était sacrément douée mais quand même… Chaque sphère composée d'électricité rencontra celle composée de ténèbres alors que Lapinette ouvrait la bouche, crachant un léger rayon de glace à l'endroit où les deux sphères se rencontraient.

_Celles-ci se mettaient à geler très légèrement puis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les sphères se réunissaient pour en former une gigantesque et mesurant dans les trois à quatre mètres de hauteur. Des lumières de différentes couleurs bougeaient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de l'unique sphère gelée qui restait dans les airs mais pour combien de temps. Lentement, elle leva sa patte droite en direction du ciel et de la sphère gorgée de lumières. Elle ouvrit subitement ses yeux rubis avant qu'une puissante énergie ne sorte de sa patte droite à la façon d'un coup de poing dirigé vers la stratosphère. L'énergie vint frapper la sphère dans le ciel, puis plus rien…_

« Ohhhhh… »

_Les spectateurs étaient déçus par ce retournement de situation mais la Lockpin restait en position avant qu'un bruit de fissure ne se fasse entendre. D'abord léger puis de plus en plus fort, la sphère explosa subitement devant le regard admiratif de tout ceux qui se trouvaient en ce lieu. Une magnifique pluie de neige multicolore tombait autour de Lapinette et dans la salle, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir permise à des centaines de personnes d'atteindre un monde qu'elles n'avaient jamais rencontré. Lentement, la Lockpin abaissa sa patte droite, restant immobile alors qu'elle posait ses deux pattes sur son ventre, légèrement tremblante de gêne. Les applaudissements ne se firent pas attendre et ce fut un véritable déluge sonore qui s'abattit sur elle alors que les juges hochaient la tête avant de rejoindre les spectateurs. Thierry se redressa de son siège avant de soupirer :_

« Bon… A ce que je vois, le choix est fait. Je vais attendre Kiméra à la sortie du bâtiment du concours. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais la faire pleurer une seconde fois. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le gagnant ? »

_Il haussa les épaules comme si il n'était pas intéressé avant de s'éloigner. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas encore de foule dans les couloirs donc il pouvait sortir sans problèmes, accompagné de son . Les juges étaient unanimes et décorèrent la Lockpin d'un magnifique ruban de couleur bleu qu'ils voulaient déposer sur son corps. Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif avant de prendre le ruban, se dirigeant vers l'homme à la tenue et cape noires. Elle lui tendit le ruban bleu alors qu'il restait immobile pendant cinq secondes, son masque noir et blanc ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Il prit la preuve de la magnifique beauté de la Lockpin avant de la mettre avec délicatesse sur le corps de Lapinette. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri ravi avant de se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme en noir. Cynthia observa la scène en réfléchissant : Cette créature… était aussi spéciale que son dresseur. Mais qu'importe, autre chose requérait son attention maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre Thierry._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Exécution

**Chapitre 6 : Exécution**

« Kiméra ? »

_La femme à la robe violette brillante de paillettes se tourna vers d'où provenait la voix. Elle était à peine sortie du bâtiment pour les concours pokémons qu'elle se faisait déjà assaillir par les fans ? Enfin, bon, the show must go on comme on dirait dans l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Thierry se tenait devant elle, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres :_

« What ? Que voulez vous ? Un autographe ? Je n'ai point gagnée ce concours. »

« Je me contrefous de votre autographe. Je suis là pour vous défier en tant que championne d'Unionpolis. Rendez vous dans votre arène, je vous accompagne pour être sûr que vous ne vous enfuyez pas. »

« Hey ! Why tu es comme cela ? Rien ne presse ! Nous pouvons bien prendre notre temps avant de se rendre dans mon arène. »

_Il ne répondit pas aux dernières paroles de Kiméra, se dirigeant vers l'arène de cette dernière alors qu'elle l'observait en train de partir. De son côté, Cynthia avait attendu la sortie de Fixed Smile des vestiaires. Elle n'était pas comme l'une de ses groupies qui poussaient des cris hystériques devant sa porte. Elle savait se contenir mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Comment cette personne avait réussi à contrôler sa pokémon sans lui donner d'ordres ? Il fallait une extrême confiance entre eux deux pour réussir un tour aussi prodigieux. De plus, le fait qu'il se cache montrait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes et quelques fans dépités étaient déjà partis. Seuls les plus ardus étaient encore et toujours là et elle se posait une question. Rapidement, tout se mettait à s'accélérer dans son crâne :_

« Vingt minutes, c'est beaucoup trop long. Il y a un problème ! Poussez vous ! »

_Le ton avait été autoritaire, un ton qui contrastait énormément avec celui qu'elle avait habituellement. Les nombreuses personnes se poussèrent de devant la porte alors qu'elle tournait la clenche. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée et elle se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas très malins. Elle ouvrit subitement la porte avant de crier d'un air rageur :_

« Il s'est enfui ! »

_Il avait simplement sauté par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça de sa part et mal leur en avait pris. Elle s'éloigna des vestiaires, très irritée par la situation. Cet homme avait quelque chose à cacher et elle n'appréciait pas cela. De plus, elle avait perdu maintenant la trace de Thierry._

« Hey ! It's vous mademoiselle Cynthia ? »

_Hum ? Cette voix féminine ? Elle était déjà sortie depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'elle se faisait appeler par Kiméra, celle-ci marchant vers elle en levant la main. Cette femme excentrique était plus vieille qu'elle, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle employait un ton qui se voulait condescendant envers elle et son jeune âge._

« Madame Kiméra, je suis heureuse de vous voir. J'ai vu votre concours, vous avez été sublime comme d'habitude. »

« Oh, c'est very nice de votre part mais j'ai perdu et je ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Ce beautiful homme était vraiment remarquable. Dire que je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui. Vous êtes here pour ce dont les champions d'arène ont parlé ? »

« Exactement. Comme Tanguy n'a aucun mal à arrêter les dresseurs mêmes les plus expérimentés, je suis en congé presque permanent. »

« Je vois, je vois. Et bien, pour ma part, j'ai un futur combat dans quelques minutes et je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas le voir ? Cela serait un big honneur de votre part. »

« De toute façon, celui qui vous a défié est celui dont les trois premiers champions ont parlés. D'après les dires de Lovis, il a aussi perdu contre lui sans concéder une seule défaite. »

« Oh… Il est very powerful. Je vais donc devoir faire de mon mieux. »

_Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'arène d'Unionpolis. Kiméra étant la championne, c'était donc à elle de faire la représentation en public. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent des deux femmes, Kiméra leur signalant qu'elle allait avoir un combat en arène._

« Vous en avez mis du temps. A croire que vous alliez vraiment vous enfuir. »

_Cela faisait presque une demie-heure qu'il attendait devant l'arène d'Unionpolis, les deux bras croisés. Il jeta un regard sec et intrigué à Cynthia, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme accompagnait Kiméra. Peut-être étaient-elles des connaissances ?_

« So ! Tu me lances donc un défi ? Je suis donc obligée de l'accepter. Si tu veux bien me suivre… Quel est ton nom, jeune boy ? »

« Je m'appelle Thierry. »

« But… Et ton nom ? »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de ce dernier, on peut commencer maintenant ? »

_Kiméra haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas se battre verbalement avec son futur adversaire alors que Cynthia s'approchait du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas la remarquer alors qu'il suivait Kiméra en direction d'une magnifique mais lugubre arène. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, prêtes à voir la championne affronter son adversaire alors que l'arbitre… portait une robe et une capuche qui cachaient entièrement son corps ? Thierry fut légèrement étonné par celui-ci et demanda :_

« C'est normal ça ? »

« Oh ? Au sujet de l'arbitre ? C'est a little fantaisie de ma part ! Je trouve que cela donne un peu plus de charme à cette arène et au combat. Il fait légèrement peur, no ? »

« Hum… Si vous le dites. »

_Il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête de cette femme. Il poussa un léger soupir alors que Cynthia rigolait derrière lui. Pour une fois que le jeune homme paraissait décontenancé, c'était assez spécial de le voir avec ce caractère. L'arbitre s'approcha de Kiméra et de Thierry alors que Cynthia s'éloignait pour se diriger vers les gradins :_

« Bon ! Je vais fixer les règles : Trois pokémons chacun. Dès l'instant où les trois pokémons de l'un d'entre vous sont inaptes au combat, le match est terminé. Est-ce bien clair des deux côtés ? »

« Aucun problème. »

« Yes monsieur l'arbitre. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé alors que Thierry se mettait en position. L'arbitre fit les présentations d'un côté puis de l'autre. Vu le spectacle qu'il avait fait dans le centre des concours pokémons, il ne s'attendait pas à des acclamations de son côté et de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement. Enfin, le combat pour le cinquième badge allait commencer mais déjà il prenait la parole alors que Kiméra avait une pokéball à la main :_

« Un… »

« Un quoi, mister Thierry ? »

« Un pokémon, c'est ce qu'il va me falloir pour vous écraser, Kiméra. »

« Vous êtes un peu prétentious, messire Thierry ! Je vais me donner à mon maximum. »

« Je ne fais qu'entrevoir la réalité de la chose. Vous allez comprendre et reconnaître à quel point vous êtes faible. Mimolet, apparais donc. »

_Une sphère violette et blanche dans sa main droite, il envoya cette dernière devant lui alors que mon apparaissait. Kiméra l'observa, l'air intrigué : Elle était spécialisée dans les pokémons spectres, des pokémons capables d'assaillir et de faire trembler les plus forts des pokémons psychiques alors… pourquoi utiliser un pokémon de ce genre ? Il se croyait donc trop confiant ? C'était à elle de lui montrer que son grade de championne pokémon n'était pas du flan et après… C'était l'heure du thé ! Elle fit apparaître un Grodrive, celui-ci semblant être différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé lors du concours pokémon. Thierry observa le pokémon avec un sourire aux lèvres : Si simple…_

« Un coup. Voilà ce qu'il va lui falloir. »

« What ? »

« Mimolet, attaque le avec ta sphère des ombres. Qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter. »

_Hum… C'est vrai que c'était une bonne technique. Thierry n'était donc pas qu'un jeune homme qui criait sa colère envers tout le monde. Néanmoins, était-ce avec ce genre de choses qu'il gagnait tous ses combats sans avoir un seul pokémon au tapis ? Les yeux argentés de Cynthia étaient posés sur le jeune homme. Malgré les dires ironiques et provocateurs de Thierry, celui-ci restait étrangement calme et serein._

_Mimolet se concentrait alors qu'apparaissait une sphère de pur concentré maléfique et ténébreux entre ses mains. Oh… Il n'était pas très rapide mais toujours plus qu'un ballon de baudruche. De plus, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses pouvoirs ! Son dresseur lui faisait confiance, étrangement confiance comme si il savait que ce combat était gagné à l'avance. La balle des ténèbres alla frapper le Grodrive de plein fouet, celui-ci émettant un bruit singulier comme si il venait d'exploser avant de tomber au sol, évanoui sur le coup.  
><em>

« What ?! My Grodrive ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Vous ne m'avez pas écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est que le début de ce que je vous réserve. Vous allez comprendre à quel point vous êtes faible et sans pouvoir face à moi. »_  
><em>

_Il avait maintenant une allure terrifiante et les spectateurs dans l'arène parlaient entre eux à travers les murmures. Kiméra venait de perdre son premier pokémon sans qu'il ne puisse attaquer ? Le jeune homme était à prendre au sérieux, très au sérieux même. Seule Cynthia restait calme pour étudier la situation d'un point de vue technique : Le Grodrive était un pokémon capable de blesser son adversaire même après qu'il soit évanoui, si simplement cette attaque était physique. De plus, il n'était pas très résistant malgré son endurance assez phénoménale._

« So. Je me sens obligée de sortir mes other pokémons. Grodrive, reviens donc ! Ectoplasma, apparaît devant moi ! »

_Et bien… Maintenant, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Ce jeune homme savait se battre, c'était indéniable mais le vent venait de tourner. Une sorte de monstre entièrement violet et mesurant dans les un mètre cinquante fit son apparition, un magnifique sourire effrayant aux lèvres ainsi que ses deux yeux rouges posés sur le . Mimolet restait aussi calme que son dresseur bien qu'il semblait concentré. _

« Ectoplasma, utilise donc tes vibration obscures. »

_Le monstre ectoplasmique disparu de la vue des personnes dans l'arène alors que Thierry poussa un léger soupir amusé. Fermant les yeux, il fit un petit geste de la main à Mimolet alors que celui-ci comprenait tout de suite ce que voulait son dresseur. Mimolet ferma les yeux à son tour alors qu'une sorte de dôme translucide apparaissait autour de lui. D'abord de petite taille pour n'entourer que le , le dôme se mit à grandir subitement avant de recouvrir toute la scène de combat. Cynthia se leva de sa place, comprenant ce que venait d'accomplir le jeune homme._

« Ton… pokémon est plus rapide que le mien, c'est indéniable… Il est même plus résistant et fort que le mien mais… Il y a un problème. Et si j'inversais le tout ? Mimolet ! Distorsion permutante ! »

_Hein ?! L'Ectoplasma pénétra le dôme sans qu'il ne puisse faire grand-chose alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les airs pour déclencher sa technique. Il se sentait soudainement plus lourd qu'auparavant mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait se laisser faire ! Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler avant de déclencher une puissante aura malveillante autour de lui. Le se prit le coup de plein fouet mais ne broncha pas… comme si il n'avait rien ressenti ? Kiméra fut clairement étonnée par le fait que Mimolet était encore debout et presque sans blessures apparentes._

« Mais mais mais… Why ? »

« J'ai annoncé que tu allais perdre alors que je n'utiliserais qu'un seul pokémon. Depuis tout ce temps, je me suis préparé à vous affronter, à tous vous affronter… vous faire payer et regretter. Tu ne pensais quand même pas abattre mes pokémon comme ça hein ? Mimolet, double attaque psyko ! »

_Une double attaque ? Les deux mains du se mirent à bouger avec frénésie alors que l'Ectoplasma se retrouvait dans les airs avant de s'abattre une première fois au sol. Il était déjà évanoui mais Thierry ne semblait pas vouloir s'en arrêter là. Mimolet le releva une nouvelle fois grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de l'envoyer dans le décor. Cynthia serra son poing droit avant de se rasseoir : Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant ! L'arbitre sous sa capuche annonça la seconde victoire de Mimolet alors que Kiméra tremblait légèrement : Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas gagner sans aucune perte ?! Elle avait été prévenu mais n'y croyait pas… Même Lovis avait été battu aussi facilement ! Elle rappela son Ectoplasma alors qu'elle sortait finalement son troisième pokémon, son plus puissant._

« So…Tu as utilisé une permutation des pouvoirs de mon Ectoplasma mais it's not over ! Magirêve, montre lui que je ne suis pas championne d'arène pour rien. »

« Un dernier souffle, un dernier soupir, je vais devoir t'achever. Mimolet…Lance toi une propre permutation. »

_Le acquiesça de la tête alors que le dôme de distorsion était toujours présent autour de lui. Une magnifique créature lévitant au-dessus du sol fit son apparition devant lui. Trois joyaux au niveau du corps, un chapeau de sorcière sur le crâne, le monstre avait un aspect aussi inquiétant que l'Ectoplasma auparavant. Les secondes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres et déjà le s'était mis à rayonner d'une étrange lumière alors que la Magirêve se mettait à chanter d'une façon mélodieuse mais maléfique. Cynthia fronça légèrement les sourcils : Kiméra était donc prête à tout pour emmener au moins un pokémon de son adversaire au tapis ? Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu… Quelques spectateurs passèrent une main sur le front alors que Thierry restait droit et fier, les deux bras croisés au niveau du torse.  
><em>

« Un requiem, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle triste façon de terminer ce combat. »

_Le dôme de distorsion disparaissait maintenant et la nature reprenait son droit. La Magirêve étant la plus rapide entre elle et Mimolet, elle fut la première à attaquer de toutes ses forces avec une sphère des ténèbres : La même crée par le au début du combat. Celui-ci se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et recula en gémissant. Il était assez blessé par ce coup mais déjà son corps arrêta de s'illuminer, une aura sombre apparaissant autour de lui. Le clown blanc et rose s'approchait de la Magirêve d'un pas lent alors que Thierry murmurait :  
><em>

« Mimolet… Représailles. Rend lui la monnaie de sa pièce. »

_Le poing droit du vint se placer dans le joyau central du Magirêve, une décharge ténébreuse se vidant dans tout le corps de la créature ennemie. Si encore… Il n'avait pas encore inversé sa puissance physique et psychique… Si encore… Sa distorsion ne s'était pas arrêtée maintenant… Si encore… Il y avait tant de si et les yeux améthyste de Kiméra se posèrent avec effroi sur sa Magirêve qui tomba au sol, évanouie sur ce coup dévastateur. Lentement, son regard se dirigea vers Thierry qui avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ce qu'il avait prédit s'était réalisé. L'arbitre regarda le dernier pokémon de Kiméra au sol, levant légèrement sa main droite en tremblant :_

« Magirêve est hors de combat ! Vainqueur de ce combat : Thierry ! »

_Aucun applaudissement, seul des murmures effarés de la part de tous et de toutes. Thierry venait de faire un combat parfait contre la championne d'Unionpolis. Même Cynthia était surprise d'une telle force de la part du jeune homme. Intriguant… Il était aussi intriguant que ce Fixed Smile. Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, chacun était d'une remarquable efficacité dans son domaine. _


	7. Chapitre 7 : Accompagnement

**Chapitre 7 : Accompagnement**

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. How as-tu put faire ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Donnez moi simplement le badge. »

_Il tendait la main droite vers Kiméra, la paume ouverte comme pour obtenir son gain. Mimolet était rentré dans sa pokéball et Cynthia était déjà partie. La femme à la coiffure violet poussa un profond soupir désabusé comme si elle nageait en plein cauchemar avant de sortir un petit objet de métal ressemblant à une étoile à trois branches sphériques de couleur violette. Thierry récupéra son cinquième badge en arrachant presque ce dernier de la main de Kiméra avant de marmonner un vague :_

« Merci. »

« But… Comment tu… »

« Je suis simplement capable de deviner le moindre de vos mouvements. »

« Mais it's not possible ! Tu n'as pas des dons quand même ? »

« Non… Seulement de la volonté. Au revoir madame Kiméra, vous n'êtes que la cinquième marche. Il m'en reste encore trois à franchir. »

_Il laissa en plan la femme à la robe violette avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il observa le badge relique comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire objet avant de le faire rejoindre les quatre autres. Il n'en restait plus que trois et ensuite… Cette ligue allait tomber comme toutes les autres. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical._

« C'est bizarre et singulier de te voir sourire comme ça. »

_Cynthia se releva du mur sur lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle-même avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait de Thierry. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Je croyais que notre petite discussion avait pourtant été claire. Où est-ce que je me suis mal exprimé, dis moi ? »

« Ne fais pas ce petit manège avec moi. Je sais bien ce que tu caches, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, sache le. »

_Il l'observa de ses yeux rouges pour voir si elle blaguait : Ainsi, elle savait tout ? Etait-ce vrai ce mensonge ? Pfff… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait son importance… Mais en fait si. Ca avait une sacrée importance et il se retrouvait déjà à son niveau :_

« Puisque tu ne sembles pas être madame tout… »

« Mademoiselle s'il te plaît. »

« Mademoiselle tout le monde, raconte moi donc tout ce que tu sais sur moi. Voyons voir ce que tu as put découvrir en une journée. »

_Dommage, il n'était pas tombé dans son piège. Vu son caractère, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'énerve ou s'emporte facilement tout en racontant sa vie mais il ne semblait pas être comme ça. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : Elle ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis une journée. Elle devait rapidement trouver une excuse toute faite :_

« Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu pourrais facilement m'annoncer que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je peux considérer que tu ne sais rien du tout, d'accord ? Maintenant, si tu veux bien te pousser, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il va falloir que je me prépare pour me diriger vers Joliberges. »

« Pour obtenir le Badge Mine si je ne me trompe pas. Est-ce que tu laisserais une demoiselle t'accompagner dans ton aventure ? »

« Non. »

_La réponse avait été claire, brève et précise : Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de la gigantesque ville d'Unionpolis avant de pousser un léger soupir : Voilà une bonne chose dont il était débarrassé. Néanmoins… Il commençait à faire nuit : Peut-être valait-il mieux passer la nuit dans la ville plutôt que de faire un vol risqué en direction de Joliberges. De plus, vu la distance, il allait passer deux semaines voir trois avant de se rendre là-bas. Arriver à un port, trouver un bateau, avoir de l'argent pour se le payer, puis attendre d'arriver à Joliberges…_

« Oh purée… Chienne de vie. »

« Thierry ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?! Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire d'abandonner ?! Il se retourna, des veines de colère apparaissant sur son visage avant de la voir bousculer par inadvertance un groupe de trois personnes à l'air patibulaire. Elle murmura déjà une excuse à leurs encontres :_

« Je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. Pardonnez moi, je suis pressée. »

« Mais tu n'iras nulle part, jolie femme. C'est rare de voir des femmes aussi grandes que toi. »

_Il haussa les épaules, visiblement, elle avait trouvé des compagnons. Il allait pouvoir être seul. Il observa la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se faisait emporter par les trois hommes patibulaires du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi il le sentait mal ? Emmenée dans une ruelle sordide, Cynthia criait déjà :_

« Lâchez moi sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Nous sommes trois contre une. Tu devrais simplement te laisser faire. »

« Je ne comprend jamais pourquoi les femmes s'évertuent à crier. Il vaut mieux se taire et assumer plutôt que de perdre du temps et de la voix. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?! Elle pouvait facilement s'occuper de ces trois hommes en un instant mais bon… Ou alors elle pouvait espérer un sauvetage inopiné d'une certaine personne. C'était à voir suivant le caractère de Thierry mais bon, d'après le premier constat, il valait mieux ne pas trop croire de ce côté. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que deux des hommes aient bloqué ses bras alors que le troisième oeuvrait pour avoir un peu plus sa veste noire qu'elle avait sur son corps. L'un des boutons avait été retiré, montrant un décolleté un peu plus ouvert avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

« Têtdenoeu. Aucun pardon pour eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Hey y a … »

_Des nombreuses lianes bleues entourèrent les jambes des trois hommes alors que le Saquedeneu les levait dans les airs sous le regard chaleureux de Cynthia. Thierry se tenait devant elle, Têtdenoeu devant lui, Mimolet derrière lui. Ce dernier était en train de faire un miroir pour éviter que les personnes ne voient le spectacle qui allait se dérouler dans la ruelle sordide._

« Eloigne toi, Cynthia. Sauf si tu veux avoir du sang sur leurs habits. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien… Simplement leur donner une petite leçon. »

_Il claqua des doigts et les trois hommes se rencontrèrent de force dans les airs, leurs trois têtes se cognant les unes contre les autres alors que Thierry observait le spectacle. L'un des trois hommes percuta de plein fouet le mur, poussant un cri de douleur alors que des craquements sonores se faisaient entendre aux oreilles de Cynthia et Thierry._

« D'abord les bras pour qu'ils évitent de recommencer… Ensuite on peut s'attaquer aux jambes. Continue donc Têtdenoeu. »

« Arrête ça ! Ils ont leurs comptes ! »

« Ils ne doivent pas s'en prendre aux femmes… Tu n'es sûrement pas la première. Se débarrasser des déchets de ce monde est une bonne chose. »

_Il avait parlé d'une voix froide alors qu'il demandait à Têtdenoeu de s'exécuter. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cet homme aux cheveux bruns ? Il était cinglé ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas les tuer pour si peu ! Lentement, elle faisait apparaître une sphère rouge et blanche dans sa main avant de lui dire d'une voix froide :_

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Thierry. »

« Hum ? »

_Tiens ? Première fois qu'il la voyait avec une pokéball à la main. C'était une dresseuse ? Il pouffa légèrement de rire avant de demander à son Saquedeneu d'arrêter là le traitement. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul bras cassé mais au moins, ils allaient arrêter leurs imbécillités. Il fit disparaître son Saquedeneu avant de dire à Mimolet qu'il pouvait arrêter. Sans se retourner, il déclara à Cynthia :_

« Si tu es une dresseuse, la prochaine fois, défend toi. J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

« Attend un peu, Thierry. »

_Mais il ne l'attendait pas et s'éloignait déjà de la ruelle mais elle lui rattrapa le bras, l'intimant de s'arrêter. Il la laissait prendre son bras alors qu'il continuait d'avancer sans se soucier d'elle et de ce qu'elle disait :_

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Ce n'est pas ton genre que je sache. »

« Si je n'avais rien fait, j'aurais eut des problèmes pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Si tu es capable de te rentrer ça dans le crâne alors tant mieux. »

« Je me disais aussi… »

« C'est bon, tu as d'autres questions ? Tu peux retirer ta main ? Je dois chercher un endroit où loger pour la nuit. »

« Comme tu m'as sauvé de ces voyous, il est de mon devoir de t'accompagner en récompense de ton acte de bravoure. »

« Où est-ce tu veux en venir ? Je pensais t'avoir dit que j'en avais rien à faire de toi. »

« On va faire une petite chose : Je t'accompagne jusqu'à Joliberges et ensuite, je disparais définitivement de ta vie ! »

_Elle semblait sérieuse sur le coup mais il n'était pas sûr de ce marchandage. Si il pouvait éviter de la revoir dans le futur, au moins, il serait tranquille. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il retira son bras de la main de Cynthia avant de se mettre en face d'elle. Ses yeux rouges dans ceux argentés de la jeune femme, il tendit sa main droite vers elle alors que de la gauche, il faisait revenir Mimolet dans sa pokéball._

« Serre moi la main et jure moi que tu ne viendras pas me déranger dans le futur. Tu pourras même regarder l'élimination du sixième champion par ma personne. »

« Que comptes-tu faire pour le battre ? »

« Il s'appelle Charles et il contrôle des pokémons métalliques. L'idée de base serait d'utiliser des pokémons de type feu. L'idée de base serait d'utiliser des pokémons capables de générer des flammes mais un problème s'impose : Il utilise un Bastiodon, un Archeomire et un Steelix. L'Archeomire est le seul qui nécessitera de le brûler si on ne veut pas un problème. Je devrais peut-être utiliser deux pokémons même si les pokémons de Charles sont faibles. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

_Elle marchait à côté de lui, visiblement contente de voir que le jeune homme avait accepté sa proposition. Comme elle allait être à ses côtés, sa mission allait s'en retrouver facilité. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, les trois champions d'arènes les plus faibles avaient prévenu le conseil des 4 en étant alertés par Thierry. D'après les dires, cet homme avait été capable de tous les écraser et ridiculiser comme si il lisait dans leurs pensées. Au final, ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais sa mission était fort simple : Surveiller Thierry pour voir si il allait être un problème ou non dans le futur._

« Bastiodon, Archeomire et Steelix sont trois pokémons axés sur la défense et très lents. Même si je ne pourrais pas annoncer que je pourrais les battre en un coup cette fois-ci, j'ai le pokémon adéquat pour les combattre avec un seul d'entre eux. »

« Vraiment, tu as une pleine confiance en tes capacités, même un peu trop. Qui te dit que Charles utilisera ces pokémons ? »

« Je le sais simplement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Pfff… Il n'y a aucune auberge ou hôtel dans cette ville ? »

« Mais si, mais si ! Bon, suis moi. »

_Elle se plaça devant Thierry avant de marcher dans la ville. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et cela devait bien faire une demie-heure qu'ils étaient en train de se balader dans Unionpolis. Thierry ne disait rien, le regard neutre alors qu'il suivait Cynthia qui lui parlait. Il ne répondait pas car il n'en voyait pas le besoin._

« Vivement demain, je me demande comment tu t'occupes de tes pokémons. »

« Et les tiens ? Tu as montré une pokéball auparavant. Tu peux facilement participer aux combats contre les champions d'arène. »

« Ah… Le rêve de devenir Maîtresse Pokémon de Sinnoh, c'est un rêve de gamine ça. Je ne pense plus à ça depuis longtemps. »

« Tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu as des pokémons, mieux vaut les utiliser pour le combat. »

« Les pokémons ne sont pas des objets, jeune homme. »

_Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Jeune homme ? Elle était aussi âgée que lui alors elle ferait mieux de se taire à ce sujet. Il avait ses yeux rubis à moitié clos : Il était vraiment si fatigué…Elle se retourna, le regardant avec un petit sourire. C'était un homme comme un autre au final._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! »

« Rien du tout… Rien du tout. Nous sommes arrivés finalement. »

_Il observa le bâtiment qui se tenait devant eux : Un hôtel à deux étages et avec deux étoiles. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Sans même remercier Cynthia, il pénétra à l'intérieur avant de demander une chambre et d'aller se coucher. Demain allait être une longue journée, une très longue journée. Cynthia pénétra à l'intérieur alors que la femme à l'accueil la reconnue aussitôt :_

« Mademoiselle Cynthia ! Que faites vous ici ? »

« Oh… Je suis simplement chargée de surveiller une personne. »

« Vous voulez parler du type qui vient de monter dans sa chambre ? Un vrai rustre ! Même pas un bonsoir, même pas un merci ! »

« Exactement… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une chambre à côté de la sienne ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ca sera avec un immense honneur, mademoiselle la … »

« Il n'est pas au courant alors motus et bouche cousue. »

_Elle fit un sourire à la femme à l'accueil, sourire rendu par cette dernière alors qu'elle lui tendait une clé portant le numéro 14. Elle lui signala que Thierry était dans la chambre 13 et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle monta à l'étage en la remerciant avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. La mission ne se déroulait pas si mal que ça au final._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Marqué à vie

**Chapitre 8 : Marqué à vie**

« Hmmmmmm… »

_Elle s'étira longuement, se mettant assise dans le lit avant de poser une main sur sa bouche pour bâiller. Vraiment, cet endroit était parfait pour elle : Son hôtel préféré dans cette ville aussi connue et grande que Voilaroc. Elle frottait ses yeux argentés avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds :_

« Et bien… Je me demande ce que Thierry a pensé de sa nuit dans cet hôtel. »

_Elle se releva, remarquant que ses cheveux blonds étaient dans un désordre impossible. Sa robe de nuit longue de tissu léger et noir sur son corps, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, s'occupant d'elle comme chaque jour. Puisqu'elle était dans cet hôtel, autant bien se préparer et se pomponner comme il fallait. Elle retira sa robe de nuit noire pour remettre ses vêtements habituels._

« Voyons, voyons, voyons si ce jeune homme est encore en train de dormir ou non. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire pour elle-même avant de finir de se préparer. D'après les dires de la jeune femme à l'accueil, il se trouvait dans la chambre 13. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec son petit sac noir avant de toquer à la porte de Thierry :_

« Thierry ? Tu dors ? Tu dors encore alors qu'il est déjà neuf heures ? Nous devons partir le plus tôt possible pour trouver un port qui nous emmènera vers Joliberges. »

« Mademoiselle Cynthia ? Vous êtes enfin levée ? »

« Ah ! Bonjour Térésa. Pourquoi dis-tu déjà levée ? »

_Elle la regardait, légèrement surprise par la façon dont elle venait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Il y avait un problème ou quoi ? La femme avait un bac de linge sale dans les mains et continua de prendre la parole :_

« Et bien… Le jeune homme est déjà parti depuis trois ou quatre heures. Il est vraiment matinal. Je t'avoue que cela m'a étonné d'avoir quelqu'un qui se levait en même temps que moi. »

« Co… Co… Comment ? Thierry est déjà parti ?! Sans moi ?! »

« Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie. C'est dommage, tu es un joli brun de fille. »

« Heu… Heu… Je vais prendre une longue respiration et simplement te demander si il a laissé un message ou non. »

« Bien sûr qu'il a laissé un message pour toi : Ne cherche même pas à me retrouver. Dis moi Cynthia, tu n'es quand même pas une rôdeuse ? »

« MAIS NON ! »

_Elle venait de s'écrier alors qu'elle était presque en train de perdre son calme habituel. Ce n'était pas possible : Il avait vraiment osé faire ça ?! Elle salua la femme avant de lui dire qu'elle repassera un jour ou l'autre par là. Elle quitta l'hôtel et la ville en courant, serrant les dents alors qu'elle pensait pour elle-même :_

« Thierry, cette fois-ci, tu as dépassé les bornes ! »

_Comment osait-il lui faire une telle chose ?! Vraiment, il n'avait aucune décence ou quoi ?! Elle se retrouvait en-dehors de la ville avant de faire sortir une sphère rouge et blanche. Si il voulait une telle chose, elle allait lui apprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas se moquer d'elle en toute impunité. Elle était peut-être très gentille, TROP gentille mais il ne fallait pas pousser !_

« Tellus ! Met toi à sa poursuite ! Il ne doit pas être trop loin ! »

« Carcha ! »

_La Carchacrok s'inclina légèrement pour laisser Cynthia monter sur son dos avant de se mettre à décoller. Il valait mieux ne pas aller au maximum de sa vitesse sinon elle allait se sentir mal, très mal. Ou non… Si il voulait jouer avec elle, ils allaient être deux ! Elle demanda à Tellus de se recroqueviller sans déployer ses ailerons sur les bras. Une accélération prodigieuse se fit alors qu'elle était se trouvait dans les airs. Où se trouvait-il ?!_

« Je vais pouvoir ENFIN souffler ! »

_Il avait dit en rigolant alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sur une petite plaine. Il allait devoir traverser une grotte mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait même dit à Soprallegro de sortir de sa pokéball pour prendre un bon bol d'air. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il n'avait plus à se tracasser et à se poser des questions._

« Quand même, comment peut-on être aussi chiante ? »

« Nosferalto ! »

« Comme tu dis : Les femelles sont si bizarres des fois. Il vaut mieux ne pas se poser de questions au sujet de ces dernières. Tu feras comme la dernière fois pour la grotte ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour me guider. »

« NOSFE ! »

_Ce n'était pas qu'il était devenu plus amical envers ses pokémons, il se comportait toujours comme ça avec eux. Deux faces différentes qui pouvaient changer très rapidement. Il tendit son bras droit sur le côté avant de demander à son Nosferalto de s'installer dessus. Celui-ci posa ses deux pattes le bras tout en battant légèrement des ailes. Ca lui permettait ainsi de ne pas casser le bras de Thierry sous son poids alors qu'il était plutôt lourd et grand._

« Sinon, sinon… Réfléchis un peu Thierry : Y a-t-il des trucs intéressants dans cette grotte ? »

« Nosfe ! Nosferalto ! »

« Oui… Je sais bien que c'est une grotte qui ressemble un peu à la tienne mais elles se ressemblent toutes ! »

« Nosferalto ! »

« Calme toi hey ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à blaguer ! »

_Le pokémon chauve-souris et son dresseur commençaient déjà à se disputer alors qu'une ombre apparaissait au-dessus d'eux. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent vers cette ombre avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

« Thierry. »

_Son prénom ?! La personne connaissait son prénom ? Comme elle était à une hauteur de bien cinq à dix mètres, il n'avait pas reconnu celle-ci mais quand même… Qu'est-ce que ce requin volant de Carchacrok faisait là ?! Ce n'était pas normal ! Surtout… Qu'il était diablement puissant. Il savait bien qu'avec ses pokémons actuels, il n'avait aucune chance !_

« Thierry. Je pensais que nous devions aller ensemble à Joliberges ? »

_Rapidement, tous ses neurones se connectèrent en même temps pour laisser place à une unique idée : Cette personne sur ce Carchacrok, ce n'était quand même pas… elle ?! Lentement, l'imposante créature de deux mètres de hauteur atterrit sur le sol alors que Cynthia descendait de son pokémon. Rapidement, il prenait un ton narquois :_

« Moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait cette promesse. »

« Nous nous sommes serrés la main pas plus tard qu'hier ! »

« Ah mais… Il fallait regarder l'autre main. »

_Lentement, il releva sa main gauche avant de croiser son index et son majeur avec un sourire ironique. Elle ouvrit grandement la bouche avant de se demander : Ce n'était pas possible. Il se foutait OUVERTEMENT de sa gueule ?!_

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, ce geste signale simplement que les promesses n'existent pas lorsqu'on les énonce. C'est dommage quand même ? »

« Thierry… Je vais te dire quelque chose. »

« Et quoi donc ? Je dois simplement te dire que j'en aurais déjà rien à faire. »

_Soprallegro cacha ses yeux avec ses deux ailes avant de quitter le bras de son dresseur. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le geste du Nosferalto alors que Cynthia s'approchait de lui, d'une démarche délicate et féminine. Elle parlait d'une voix neutre et indifférente :_

« Non, non… Je suis sûre que cela va t'intéresser au plus haut point. Vois-tu, généralement, je suis d'une nature très calme et pacifique. On pourrait même presque dire que je suis niaise. »

« Je confirme le dernier point. »

« Allons allons… »

_Elle était finalement à quelques centimètres de lui, son œil droit argenté dirigé vers Thierry. Son autre œil étant caché par sa longue mèche blonde comme à son habitude, elle sourit alors qu'elle reprenait le même timbre de voix :_

« Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses envers moi. Tu sais qu'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout ? »

« Laisse moi deviner… Je ne sais pas ? Un indice ? »

« Les personnes qui abusent de ma gentillesse. »

« Tiens… On dirait presque que tu … »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le pied droit de Cynthia s'enfonça dans ses parties intimes. Rapidement, il se retrouve à genoux sans avoir les larmes aux yeux avant de s'écrier :_

« TOI ! TU VAS… »

_Le poing droit de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vint le frapper avec violence au niveau de son visage, le faisant tomber au sol alors que Tellus poussa un cri rauque en intimant à Soprallegro de ne pas se mêler de ce combat. Même si il n'avait pas peur de la créature, il restait en-dehors de tout ça. Pour une fois, il était d'accord : Son maître l'avait mérité ! Thierry se releva légèrement en gémissant de douleur : Elle cachait bien son jeu la petite garce !_

« Moi, je vais quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as trop fait ? Si simplement, tu t'étais comporté comme un homme respectable, jamais je n'aurais été obligée de commettre une telle chose. Comporte toi donc plutôt comme un homme. »

« T'ES QUI POUR ME DONNER DES LECONS ?! »

« Cynthia, je suis simplement Cynthia. »

« Dégage de là avant que je t'étripe ! DES QUE JE VAIS MIEUX, JE T'EGORGE ! »

« Il fut un temps où j'aurais dit que ça serait des paroles en l'air mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que tu en serais capable. »

_Il s'était remis debout et ne tarda pas à sauter sur Cynthia avec les deux mains en avant. Il allait vraiment l'étrangler ?! La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire, s'abaissant légèrement pour éviter les deux mains de Thierry avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le menton. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur du coup avant de faucher les deux jambes de Cynthia, la faisant tomber au sol lourdement alors que Tellus et Soprallegro s'éloignaient tous les deux légèrement pour laisser leurs dresseurs se battre :_

« Il est doué ton maître. Réussir à énerver ma dresseuse, c'est plutôt rare. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est tout le temps comme ça avec les autres humains depuis que je suis avec lui. Ca doit bien faire neuf ans que je suis avec lui, je suis même son premier pokémon. »

« Oui mais pourquoi il est comme ça ? »

« Ah ça… Je ne sais pas du tout. Il ne nous dit rien ! »

_Le combat entre Cynthia et Thierry tournait maintenant au pugilat, chacun donnant des coups de poing à l'autre. Malgré son apparence frêle, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait très bien géré la bataille et Thierry poussait souvent des gémissements rauques de douleur. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle espérer faire le poids face à lui ?! Il avait éclaté bien plus de personnes en une semaine qu'elle dans toute sa vie ! Les deux personnes saignaient déjà des lèvres et leurs tenues étaient maintenant salies par la terre. En ce qui concernait leurs coiffures, elles ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Tellus poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Soprallegro :_

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les arrêter maintenant. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

_Les deux pokémons se dirigèrent vers Cynthia et Thierry. Tellus sépara la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en la maintenant entre ses deux bras alors que Soprallegro faisait de même du côté de Thierry mais avec plus de difficultés. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole :_

« LAISSE MOI ! JE VAIS LA BUTER ! »

« Tu parles d'un dresseur… Même pas capable de savoir se contrôler. »

_Vu son état, elle n'était guère mieux et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle remercia sa Carchacrok avec un petit sourire ensanglanté avant de la faire disparaître dans sa pokéball. Mimolet et Têtdenoeu étaient sortis de leurs pokéballs pour retenir Thierry alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui : Elle lui donna une violente gifle avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Tu te calmes un peu ?! Tu es vraiment pénible ! Tu ne sais pas vivre tranquillement ?! Tu es obligé de crier envers autrui ?! Tu n'as donc eut aucune éducation de la part de tes parents ?! »

_Il s'arrêta subitement devant le regard colérique et argenté de Cynthia. Celle-ci avait fermé sa bouche, humectant ses lèvres pour avaler le sang qui s'était un peu séché sur ces dernières. Maintenant, il avait le regard perdu avant de murmurer :_

« Qu'est… QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS DE MON EDUCATION ?! »

_Voilà qu'il se remettait à lui crier dessus mais lentement, il fermait les yeux alors qu'une fine poudre sortait du corps du Saquedeneu. Cynthia observa les pokémons qui reposaient leur dresseur sur le sol. Elle poussa un léger soupir, sachant qu'elle s'était emportée inutilement :_

« Bon… Laissez moi m'occuper de lui. »

« Leveinard ! »

_Une quatrième pokéball s'était ouverte devant les yeux étonnés de Cynthia, faisant apparaître une créature de plus d'un mètre de hauteur ressemblant à un œuf rose avec une triple paire d'oreilles allongées. Elle avait une poche avec un œuf d'une vingtaine à trentaine de centimètres dedans alors qu'elle s'approchait de Thierry en sanglotant presque. Elle allait s'occuper de lui et le soigner comme à son habitude._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

_Non… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait une Leveinard avec lui ? Ces créatures qui étaient reconnues pour n'être qu'avec des personnes gentilles et amicales avec elles ? Des personnes agréables à vivre et qui n'exprimaient aucune méchanceté ? Tout le contraire de Thierry quoi ! La Leveinard en avait terminé avec Thierry et s'approchait maintenant de Cynthia qui était tombée sur les fesses, exténuée et nageant en pleine incompréhension._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Aux petits soins

**Chapitre 9 : Aux petits soins**

« Leveinard ? »

« Laisse moi t'aider, je suis aussi responsable de son état. Je n'y ai pas été de main morte. »

« Leveinard ! »

_La pokémon rose poussa un petit cri de joie alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approchait de Thierry. Elle était maintenant bien calmée et observait les quelques soins que venaient de lui prodiguer la Leveinard. Comment cette créature avait-elle rejointe le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ! Son caractère envers ses pokémons était-il SI différent de celui qu'il avait avec les humains ?_

« Dis moi… Est-ce que ton dresseur est gentil avec toi ? »

« Levi ! Leveinard, levei, Leveinard ! »

_Hum… Vu l'excitation avec laquelle lui répondait la créature, elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de Thierry. Têtdenoeu s'approcha de Cynthia tentant de communiquer avec elle en créant quelques traits sur le sol avec ses lianes bleues. Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Deux, trois, quatre… Sept traits sur le sol ? Le Saquedeneu désigna Thierry puis les traits. Cynthia prit la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec sept ? Il va dormir sept minutes ? Sept heures ? »

« Saquedeneu ! »

« Sept heures ? Mais ça va être long à attendre. Nous devrions au moins nous éloigner de ce chemin. Je n'aimerais pas que l'on me prenne pour une voleuse qui a attaqué Thierry. »

_Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils se sentaient en confiance avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Mimolet et Têtdenoeu soulevèrent ensemble Thierry alors que Cynthia prenait le commandement de la troupe. Pendant plus d'une heure et demie, les cinq pokémons suivaient la jeune femme aux rubans noirs alors qu'elle les emmenait près du bord d'un lac. _

« Nous pourrons nous installer ici, qu'en pensez vous ? Ainsi, si nous avons besoin d'eau, le lac sera là pour nous abreuver. Par contre, je vous demanderais de garder cette petite chose pour vous, d'accord ? »

_Elle fit un petit sourire aux pokémons de Thierry alors que Tellus reculait légèrement. Sa dresseuse fit apparaître Venus, la magnifique Milobellus d'autrefois. Soprallegro poussa quelques cris d'énervement et excité alors que Cynthia posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en rigolant légèrement :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne suis pas une ennemie. »

« Nosferalto ! Nosfe ! »

_Elle ne s'expliqua pas plus que ça alors que Tellus se positionnait devant Cynthia et Venus. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds demanda à la Milobellus de plonger dans l'eau. Venus s'illumina alors que Soprallegro se calma aussitôt. Non… Ce n'était pas une adversaire alors… pourquoi elle l'avait attaqué ? C'était si compliqué ! Cynthia s'accroupie devant le lac avant de mettre ses mains en bol pour goûter à l'eau. Elle poussa un petit soupir d'apaisement avant de dire à Venus :_

« Merci ! C'est parfait ! »

« Milobellus milo milobellus ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne resterais pas trop longtemps ici. »

_Elle fit rentrer Venus dans sa pokéball ainsi que Tellus. Elle était maintenant seule avec Thierry et ses quatre pokémons : Têtdenoeu, Soprallegro, Mimolet et sa Leveinard dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Enfin bon, maintenant, tout était prêt pour le reste de la journée et déjà, elle fouillait dans son propre sac. Elle se demandait si elle avait encore ses réflexes d'il y a quelques années ou non._

« Si vous le voulez, vous pourrez m'aider, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec mon dresseur. Puisqu'il est évanoui, je pense que je dois m'occuper de vous. De quoi vous vous nourrissez exactement ? »

_Le Saquedeneu poussa un petit cri avant de prendre le sac de Thierry pour l'ouvrir, sortant avec ses lianes bleues quelques petits sac de nourriture pour pokémon. Il y en avait de différentes sortes, autant qu'il y avait de pokémons. Ils étaient quatre pokémons dont quatre sacs différents._

« Et lui ? De quoi il se nourrit ? »

« Saquedeneu ! »

_Il fouilla à nouveau dans le sac de Thierry avant d'en ressortir un paquet de chips à moitié entamé ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau en partie vide. Et après ? Elle attendait la suite du repas de Thierry mais Têtdenoeu semblait en avoir terminé avec les provisions du jeune homme. Elle avait un regard atterré alors qu'elle prononça :_

« Et c'est tout ?! Mais c'est quoi cette alimentation ? Leveinard, tu ne t'occupes pas de lui correctement ? Tu devrais savoir qu'un homme de son calibre doit manger bien plus. »

« Leveinard… »

_La petite Leveinard baissa la tête tristement comme pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais son dresseur refusait obstinément de la laisser s'occuper de lui. Il nourrissait toujours ses pokémons alors qu'il ne s'occupait guère de son propre corps. Cynthia soupira longuement en regardant Thierry :_

« Et bien pour ce soir, tu auras un repas décent ! Tu pourras peut-être réellement me remercier. Vous voulez m'aider ? »

_Elle s'adressait aux quatre pokémons. Le Nosferalto et ses compagnons masculins ne savaient pas si ils pouvaient faire confiance à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mais la Leveinard ne se préoccupa pas de réfléchir à la question. Déjà, elle s'approchait de Cynthia, attendant ses consignes pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme s'approcha de la Leveinard, lui caressant le haut du crâne en lui souriant :_

« Merci beaucoup ma grande, tu vas me rendre un fier service. »

_Finalement, les trois pokémons se regardèrent entre eux avant de se mettre d'accord : Ils allaient aussi aider la jeune femme. De plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient se rendre utile donc c'était une expérience assez spéciale en soi. Cynthia tapa dans ses mains d'un air ravi avant de remercier les trois pokémons ainsi que la Leveinard. Finalement, tout allait se passer très bien._

_Têtdenoeu, Mimolet et Soprallegro montaient la tente en essayant de la rendre convenable alors que Cynthia et Leveinard faisaient de leurs mieux pour avoir un repas consommable. D'après les premiers essais avec la Leveinard, celle-ci lui signalait que cela se mangeait san pourtant être excellent. Au final, les quatre pokémons de Thierry étaient bien plus agréable que leur maître, c'était vraiment… étonnant._

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il doit bien y avoir une explication ! Vous n'avez aucun indice ou alors une idée en tête ? »

« Leveinard ? Levei… Levei veinard ! »

_Non, la Leveinard ne savait rien et les autres pokémons aussi. Visiblement, ils étaient tous autant au courant qu'elle. Elle n'avait que son prénom et rien d'autre comme informations, ce n'était guère une bonne chose. Enfin bon… Peut-être que si Thierry se montrait un peu plus loquace, elle pouvait espérer avoir quelques réponses._

_Snif ? Cette odeur ? C'était quoi cette odeur ? Quelqu'un était en train de cuisiner près de lui ? Ce n'était pas encore Lachanceuse qui tentait de cuisiner quand même ?! Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux rouges, remarquant qu'il était dans sa tente ?! Ce n'était pas normal, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait sa tente !_

« Nyé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Il tenta de se relever mais se retrouva rapidement pris de vertige. Une main sur son front, il remarqua un pansement sur sa joue : Aie ! Il s'était battu, c'est vrai ! Il s'était battu avec cette petite garce ! Enfin, cette grande garce ! Lachanceuse s'était sûrement occupée de lui après tout ça mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre cet instant et maintenant ? Il entendait des petits rires féminins accompagnés de ceux de quelques pokémons… C'était SES pokémons !_

« Non mais qui est là ?! »

_Il sortit subitement de la tente, se cassant la figure alors que la petite troupe s'était retournée, étonnée de le voir aussi vif dès son réveil. Lachanceuse s'approcha de Thierry pour l'aider à se relever et il allait accepter l'aide de sa pokémon mais il changea d'avis en voyant que Cynthia était là. Rapidement, il s'écria :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! »

« Cela te dérange t-il ? Je suis là simplement à cause de notre promesse. »

« Il n'y a pas de promesse qui tiennent ! »

« Leveinard… Levei… »

_Quoi ? Lachanceuse voulait le calmer ? Mais il était calme ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réveille ses blessures mais il se fichait pas mal de ces dernières ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir disparaître Cynthia de sa vie, c'était pas plus difficile que ça ! Et ses autres pokémons, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Ils étaient presque en train de prendre le thé avec elle comme si de rien n'était !_

« Alors… Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as plus mal ? »

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne ?! Tu n'as pas à savoir si je vais bien ou non ! Je vais être clair : Lis bien sur mes lèvres. Je te demande de P-A-R-T-I-R ! »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de me demander de telles choses. Tu as faim ? »

_Elle lui tendait une assiette dont il humait l'odeur. Ainsi… Ca venait d'elle ? Elle savait cuisiner ? Et son paquet de chips ? Où était-il ? Il n'allait pas accepter un repas de la part de cette femme ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Fallait pas rêver ou se faire de fausses idées, il n'était pas facile à appâter mais quand même… Cette odeur… Ca sentait vraiment bon._

« Je n'ai pas faim. Pars d'ici. »

_Son ventre lui prouva le contraire, émettant un grondement sonore et plaintif qui extirpa un sourire de la part de Cynthia. Celle-ci lui tendait toujours l'assiette alors qu'il détournait le visage, la récupérant sans rien dire. Pfff… Il détestait ça ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente pour manger dans son coin. Cynthia et ses pokémons préférèrent ne rien dire alors qu'elle souriait vers la tente._

« Vous voyez : Si vous voulez amadouer un homme, le meilleur moyen, c'est de l'appâter avec de la nourriture. Comme vous le remarquerez, cela a très bien marché. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas faire de gestes trop brusques sinon, il risquerait de s'enfuir. »

_Les pokémons la regardèrent, surpris de l'entendre dire ça avant de pousser des petits cris pour signaler qu'ils rigolaient. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à les conquérir mais leur dresseur, ça allait être une autre paire de manches. Ils continuaient de parler entre eux alors que Thierry observait l'assiette dans sa main. Il prit une bouchée de ce que Cynthia avait préparé avant de murmurer :_

« Moué… Ca manque de sel, c'est plus rempli de flotte qu'autre chose et je ne suis pas sûr que ça va me remplir l'estomac. »

_Néanmoins, malgré ses dires, il continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, finissant même l'assiette. C'était si rare qu'il puisse manger une telle chose, il n'allait pas s'en priver mais c'était quoi son but à cette femme ? Essayer de le contrôler ou de le manipuler ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sortit à nouveau de la tente, posant son assiette derrière Cynthia alors que celle-ci se retournait :_

« Et bien, tu as tout mangé ! C'est très bien ! »

« Arrête de me parler comme à un gamin attardé de six ans, d'accord ? J'ai simplement accepté car mes pokémons t'apprécient, ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est mon cas. Je te rappelle que je t'ai frappé et inversement, nous ne sommes pas des amis. »

« Pour l'instant. Rien ne nous empêchera de l'être dans le futur. »

« Si, le fait que tu sois une personne de Sinnoh, ça suffit à ce que je déteste complètement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les personnes de ma région ? »

_Elle s'était finalement complètement retournée, prenant l'assiette tout en se lavant. Elle se dirigea vers le lac pour nettoyer les deux assiettes ainsi que les gamelles vides des pokémons alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de la part de Thierry. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de lui dire :_

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en restant avec moi mais abandonne tout de suite ou tu vas te casser les dents. »

« Je prend le risque ! Puisque tu sembles plus disposé à vouloir dialoguer, est-ce que je peux considérée la possibilité de rester avec toi pendant ton voyage ? »

« JUSQU'A Joliberges ! Pas plus loin ! Après, tu disparais ! »

« C'était la destination dans ta promesse… mais celle-ci est nulle et non avenue puisque tu as croisé les doigts. Je t'accompagnerais donc jusqu'à la fin de ta quête et à ton combat contre la ligue de Sinnoh. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Non, hin hin. »

_Il hochait la tête d'un air négatif pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. C'était hors de question de passer plusieurs mois accompagné d'une autre personne, surtout une peste de son genre. Ils allaient encore se bagarrer et l'un d'entre eux allait finir avec un bras ou un œil en moins. C'était mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de le côtoyer si elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Ses quatre pokémons poussèrent des petits soupirs de tristesse et cela n'avait pas échappé à Thierry._

« Non mais quoi ?! Ne me dite pas que vous voulez qu'elle reste avec nous quand même ! »

« Leveinard ? »

« Mais je m'en fous qu'elle m'ai ai … Et mer… MERDE ! FAITES CE QUE VOULEZ ! »

_Il retourna dans sa tente, visiblement très énervé par la situation. Il n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête à ses pokémons, ce n'était pas possible ! Lachanceuse alla prendre les deux mains de Cynthia dans les siennes pour l'accueillir alors que les trois autres pokémons semblaient heureux sans pour autant le montrer plus particulièrement. Comme Thierry avait montré de nombreuses réticences à l'égard de la jeune femme, il était de leurs devoirs de faire de même maintenant._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Deux contraires

**Chapitre 10 : Deux contraires**

_Il s'était rapidement endormi, fatigué pour il ne savait quelle raison comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'avaient fait Cynthia et ses propres pokémons, il s'en fichait ROYALEMENT ! De toute façon, c'était pas sensé l'intéresser et il ne voulait rien savoir sur ce qu'elle allait devenir ! Le problème est que plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus il sentait une personne près de lui. Un petit soupir, un léger souffle qui venait atterrir sur son visage et il ouvrit subitement ses yeux rouges pour apercevoir la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui dormait à côté de lui, dans un autre sac de couchage._

« AH ! »

_Il poussa un cri strident avant de sortir de son sac de couchage à toute vitesse. Une autre personne, une autre personne humaine était très proche de lui ! Et pendant toute une soirée ! Il se mit à respirer bruyamment et à toute vitesse comme si il était en manqué d'oxygène : Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUTAIT LA ?! Il posa une main sur sa bouche, une soudaine envie de vomir le prenant alors qu'il sortait de la tente avec rapidité. Il ne supportait pas, il ne pouvait pas supporter ! Pourquoi elle était là ?! Pourquoi ?! Il dégueula dans l'eau du lac plusieurs fois de suite._

« Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Bon sang ! BON SANG ! Merde alors ! MERDE ! »

_Il fit quelques pas de côté, s'envoyant de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer : Non, il n'était pas dans cet état parce qu'une femme dormait à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! C'était une humaine, une personne faite de chair et de sang ! Une personne comme lui ! Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'elle ou de quiconque, simplement… C'était une humaine ! _

« Pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible. J'hallucine simplement. Je ne pourrais pas tenir comme CA ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas… »

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà, il se remettait à vomir à nouveau. Parler aux autres, aucun problème. Discuter un peu avec eux, les savoir autour de lui, jusque là, aucun souci. Mais après, si c'était dans l'intimité ou passer du temps avec eux, ça ne passait pas ! CA NE POUVAIT PAS PASSER ! Ces satanées personnes de Sinnoh !_

« Ca ne va pas, Thierry ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Pourquoi es-tu accroupi ? »

_Il se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir Cynthia avant de pousser un nouveau cri. Elle se tenait devant lui en robe de chambre noire comme celle qu'elle avait dans l'hôtel. Il tenta de faire quelques pas en arrière mais tomba dans le lac alors qu'elle éclatait de rire en le voyant trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte mais il avait au moins le mérite de la faire rire :_

« Et bien… Un bain matinal, c'est quand même peu conseillé, surtout quand l'eau est aussi froide. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Sors… »

« Sors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« SORS DE LA ! »

_Il s'écriait alors que l'une des pokéballs posées sur le sol s'était mise à trembler. Soprallegro sortit de celle-ci et observa son maître qui était trempé. Celui-ci claqua des doigts pour lui demander de l'agripper avec ses pattes. Il était pire qu'en colère : Il était fou de rage ! Il ne pouvait pas rester calme avec elle ! Il en avait plus que marre !_

« Je te laisse DEUX heures pour terminer tout ce que tu as à faire ! Ensuite, tu te BARRES ! »

« Et où vas-tu ? Tu vas donc abandonner une jeune femme en ce lieu ? »

« DEGAGE J'AI DIT ! »

_Il s'envola sur le dos de son Nosferalto en laissant en plan Cynthia qui poussa un profond soupir en le voyant s'éloigner. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher avec ce jeune homme ? Elle se le demandait bien : Ses réactions n'étaient pas normales. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de communiquer avec lui, ça se finissait par une engueulade. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment douée pour le social ou non. A force d'avoir autant d'échecs avec Thierry, elle pouvait se poser des questions._

« Deux heures ? J'espère que dans deux heures, il se sera calmé. A force de vouloir dialoguer avec lui, j'en oublierais la mission que l'on m'a confiée. Très intéressante au final, bien plus intéressante qu'il n'y parait. »

_Elle rigola légèrement tout en observant Thierry qui disparaissait dans le ciel. Elle ne devait pas se laisser décourager par le jeune homme sinon, elle n'allait pas pouvoir avancer dans ses relations avec lui. Tenter au moins de devenir une amie, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle devait pouvoir y arriver._

« Tu peux me dire ce que vous avez foutu avec elle ?! »

_Son Nosferalto l'avait déposé à cinq cent mètres de l'endroit où la tente avait été établie. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Soprallegro se faisait agresser verbalement par le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, celui-ci faisant de grands gestes tout en marchant autour du Nosferalto :_

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas agressé ou alors intimidé ?! Vous auriez put lui faire peur ! La faire partir ! Mais non, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec vous ?! Depuis quand vous vous laissez faire par des humains ?! »

« Nosfe… »

« J'AI PAS TERMINE ! Vous avez pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe ou quoi ?! Cette femme, on ne la connaît pas ! On ne sait rien d'elle ! A part qu'elle a une Carchacrok ! Et toi et les autres, vous faites copains-copains avec elle ?! »

_Le Nosferalto baissait ses ailes, légèrement décontenancé par les paroles de son maître. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tord : Ils ne connaissaient pas Cynthia alors pourquoi ils avaient accepté la jeune femme aux yeux argentés alors que d'habitude, ils se fichaient pas mal des humains ? A cause de l'impression de puissance de la part de sa Carchacrok ? Du fait qu'ils avaient perdu face à sa Milobellus ? Non, ce n'était pas à comme de ça. Elle semblait si gentille, si sincère sans pourtant être stupide ou trop niaise. Peut-être pour ça qu'ils avaient accepté un peu plus facilement l'humaine ?_

« Teddi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! »

_Il avait bien entendu un pokémon, il n'avait pas rêvé ?! Il tourna son visage autour de lui avant d'entendre une seconde fois un petit cri plaintif. Il leva son regard en direction des branches d'un arbre avant de remarquer qu'un Teddiursa était bloqué sur l'une d'entre elles. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment descendre et avait les pattes recouvertes de miel. Soprallegro se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant de pousser quelques cris :_

« Nosfe ! Nosferalto ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille l'aider ?! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! »

« Nosferalto ! Nosfe nosfe ! »

_Non, ce n'était pas là le problème. Il y avait autre chose mais quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que Soprallegro voulait dire mais le Nosferalto lui désignait un endroit avec l'une de ses ailes violettes. Maintenant qu'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre… de nombreux bourdonnements ?!_

« Et merde ! Me dit pas qu'il a piqué du miel à ces Dardargnans ?! Et que d'après le bruit que tu entends, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine ! »

« Nos ! Nosferalto ! »

_Purée, il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir ! Avec vélocité, il grimpa à l'arbre alors que le petit ourson restait parfaitement immobile, accroché à l'écorce de l'arbre avec ses deux pattes recouvertes de miel. Thierry agrippa l'ourson avec douceur, ce qui pouvait contraster avec son comportement habituel avant de sauter de l'arbre. Il fut récupéré à mi-hauteur par Soprallegro alors que le jeune homme et l'ourson s'éloignaient de cet endroit avant d'être poursuivis par les Dardargnans._

« Tu es vite revenu, Thierry. Tu es calmé ? »

« POUSSE TOI DE LA ! »

_Il avait atterri sur le sol, remerciant brièvement Soprallegro d'un regard alors qu'elle était sortie de la tente, ses habits noirs sur son corps. Il avait complètement oublié de mettre sa cape blanche autour de lui sinon il aurait pu essayer de masquer l'odeur du Teddiursa. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Cynthia poussa un petit cri de fillette en voyant le petit ourson alors qu'il s'approchait du lac :_

« Qu'il est mi… »

« Pas que ça à foutre ! Pousse toi de là, je t'ai dit ! »

_Le Teddiursa n'avait pas bougé des bras de Thierry alors que celui-ci sauta dans le lac en lui criant de retenir sa respiration. Ils plongèrent ensemble dans le lac alors qu'une troupe d'une vingtaine de Dardargnans arrivaient à leurs suites attirée par l'odeur du miel. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Cynthia, celle-ci s'étant tournée vers eux en prenant la parole :_

« Oh… Je vois, je vois. »

« Dardargnan ! Dardar ?! »

« Non, je n'ai rien vu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. »

« Dardargnan ! Dardar ! »

_Une seconde guêpe géante s'était adressée à la première, lui signalant que l'odeur de miel s'était arrêtée ici. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas confiance en Cynthia et c'était tout à fait normal. Déjà, les insectes se mettaient autour d'elle mais elle restait parfaitement immobile comme si elle n'était pas apeurée par la situation. En fait, c'était même le contraire : C'étaient les Dardargnans qui semblaient craindre l'humaine. Une vingtaine de secondes s'écoulèrent et les Dardargnans s'éloignèrent sans faire aucun mal à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. _

« Tu peux sortir. Ils ne sont plus là. »

_Thierry sortit sa tête du lac, accompagné par celle du Teddiursa. Celui-ci avait maintenant les deux pattes avant toutes propres bien que l'odeur de miel restait encore légèrement ancrée sur celle-ci. Pour ça, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il toussa légèrement alors qu'il prenait la main de Cynthia pour se relever comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas remarqué le geste qu'il venait d'accomplir et toussa à nouveau, recrachant de l'eau :_

« Quand même, ces oursons sont complètement stupides ! Ils grimpent aux arbres et bouffent du miel comme si de rien n'était. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de descendre ou d'échapper aux Dardargnans, zéro ! Y a personne pour ça ! »

« Je ne te savais pas l'âme d'un héros. »

« Quoi ?! »

_Il remarqua finalement sa main dans celle de Cynthia et la retira subitement, faisant une mine dégoûtée alors que le Teddiursa s'approchait de lui, tirant sur son pantalon noir avant de crier plusieurs fois son prénom :_

« Teddi ! Teddi ! Teddiursa ! »

« Oué oué… Je sais que tu es un Teddiursa, c'est tout ! Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu peux partir toi aussi. T'as simplement intérêt à faire gaffe à toi et à pas te coincer dans les arbres ! »

« Teddiursa ! Teddi ! »

_Le petit ourson passa une main derrière son dos, sortant de nulle part une sorte de gelée orangée et qui ressemblait à du miel. Néanmoins, plusieurs taches violettes se trouvaient dans la gelée : Une création maison. Thierry poussa un léger soupir avant de se mettre à genoux, ne se préoccupant plus de Cynthia qui s'était légèrement reculée. Il passa un doigt dans la gelée avant de le ramener dans sa bouche :_

« Huuuummm… Et bien, ce n'est pas mauvais. Pas du tout même ! Tu es plutôt doué pour faire ton miel. »

« Teddiursa ! »

_Le petit ourson brun avec un croissant de lune sur son front semblait heureux de voir que Thierry appréciait sa petite gelée qu'il avait préparée avec quelques baies trouvées et du pollen dans les coins. Le jeune homme tapota légèrement le crâne du Teddiursa avant de lui dire sur un ton amical et gentil :_

« Tu devrais retourner voir tes parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Ne fais plus de bêtises, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Teddiursa ! Teddi teddi ! »

_Le petit ourson prit la main de Thierry pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé à nouveau avant de s'éloigner peu à peu dans les bois. Dès qu'il fut parti, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se dirigea vers le lac, soupirant en se disant qu'il était encore plus trempé et but un peu d'eau pour faire passer le goût de ce miel particulier. Cynthia revenait vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres en lui disant sur un ton enjoué :_

« Dis moi, tu as un mode d'emploi ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Et tu es encore là ? »

« Cela ne fait même pas une heure depuis ce que tu m'as dit. Je te demandais si tu avais une notice ou quoi que ce soit qui me permettrait de comprendre ce que tu es réellement ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ?! T'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi ?! Je suis un homme ! T'es longue à la détente ! »

« Et ce miel était comment ? Ce Teddiursa paraissait vraiment très jeune, son miel est loin d'être parfait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est pas ton problème. »

« Et sinon… Je ne te savais pas défenseur des plus faibles. Plonger dans le lac pour faire disparaître l'odeur de miel et ne pas se faire repérer par les Dardargnans, tu prends beaucoup de risques. Je ne pense pas que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi. »

« Exactement, maintenant barre toi ! »

_Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il s'en fichait même royalement ! En quoi ça la concernait qu'il venait de sauver un petit Teddiursa ?! Pfff… Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Elle devait simplement partir voilà tout ! Cynthia le regardait s'énerver tout seul tout en soupirant légèrement de joie : Non, le jeune homme restait complètement un mystère mais elle savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas définitivement mauvais : Elle en avait eut la preuve devant ses yeux._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Remède de grand-mère

**Chapitre 11 : Remède de grand-mère**

« ATCHA ! »

_Il éternua, aspergeant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds d'une coulée de morve verdâtre et gélatineuse. Cynthia n'eut même pas une mine de dégoût, prenant un mouchoir noir pour s'essuyer avant de le tendre en direction de Thierry. Celui-ci le récupéra alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte : Il avait finalement accepté la présence de la jeune femme pour une nouvelle journée tout en lui promettant de la virer dès qu'ils allaient arriver à Joliberges. Il se moucha un bon coup alors qu'elle disait :_

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Plonger deux fois de suite dans l'eau froide d'un lac alors qu'il ne fait déjà pas très chaud. »

« Je te rappelle que la première fois, c'est de TA FAUTE ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de prendre un bain matinal parce que je fus… « surprise » de voir une autre personne derrière moi. »

« MERDE ! Commen CHOUM ! »

_Il avait eut le temps d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le mouchoir alors que déjà, il éternuait une seconde fois. Non mais vraiment, comment avait-il put choper un rhume aussi facilement ?! Soprallegro sur son bras, il prenait les devants alors que Cynthia le suivait à l'intérieur de l'un des nombreux chemins du Mont Couronné. _

« Nous devons passer ce minuscule passage pour nous rendre de l'autre côté du Mont Couronné. Ensuite, nous serons bientôt arrivés près d'un port pour nous mener à Joliberges. »

« Nous devons d'abord nous rendre à Charbourg puis Féli-cité avant de trouver une ville dans les environs qui pourra nous mener à Joliberges. »

« JE LE SAIS BIEN ! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! »

« Tu t'énerves facilement, tu devrais sérieusement apprendre à te calmer. Fais comme moi, vois la vie du bon côté. »

« J'en ATCHOUM rien à fou… »

_Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, si ce n'en était pas malheureux. Rien que le fait de la voir arrivait à l'énerver. Heureusement que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il pouvait reculer et se préparer mentalement à la supporter. Il ne savait vraiment pas quel était son problème avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le suivre comme ça ? Pendant plus d'une heure, ils marchaient dans la grotte, Soprallegro servant de radar pour les guider sans encombres à l'intérieur. Enfin, ils purent sortir de cette dernière mais il ne semblait pas guéri pour autant et ça, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je te soigne ? Je connais un bon… »

« NON ! Z'en ai rien à foutre de tes trucs chelous ! »

« Mais laisse moi finir, bon dieu ! Je pourrais te préparer un remède contre le rhume ! Arrête de faire un peu le grincheux et laisse toi faire ! »

« NON ! Et puis de toute fazon, tu ferais za pourquoi ? »

_Voilà qu'il avait maintenant la voix qui déraillait et rappelait presque celle d'un Psykokwak alors qu'elle avait son sourire aux lèvres. Soprallegro avait disparu dans sa pokéball pour laisser les deux personnes entre elles. Cynthia fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Je ne sais pas ? Car j'en ai envie ? Car c'est dans ma nature d'aider autrui comme c'est dans ta nature d'être grincheux et acariâtre ? »

_Il grogna légèrement en réponse à Cynthia avant de l'observer de ses yeux rubis : Elle disait peut-être ça sous un ton amusé mais elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait s'occuper de lui ? Comme si il avait besoin d'aide ! Il s'était toujours débrouillé depuis plus de dix ans alors pourquoi aurait-il maintenant besoin de compagnie ?_

« Z'en veux pas, z'est tout ! Direction Charbourg ! »

_Pfff… Il ne se laissait vraiment pas faire ! Enfin bon, cela ne faisait que deux ou trois jours qu'elle le connaissait. C'était normal qu'il n'aille pas se laisser apprivoiser. Un vrai petit animal sauvage. Elle tapota légèrement le dos de Thierry, celui-ci se tournant vers elle, le regard furieux par ce geste qu'il trouvait un peu trop familier à son goût. Pour qui elle se prenait ?!_

« On n'a pas élever les Wattouats enzemble ze tiens à te dire… alors zte'plaît évite za comme zestes ! »

« De citron ? »

_Il la regardait, affligé par l'humour de la jeune femme. Il était impossible pour elle de se taire quand le moment était venu ou quoi ?! Il préféra ne pas répondre à l'humour dévastateur de Cynthia, gardant le mouchoir noir de la jeune femme contre son nez au cas où. Au bout de quatre heures de marche, ils arrivaient finalement dans Charbourg qui était bien moins imposante comme ville qu'Unionpolis. Dire qu'ils étaient obligés de passer la nuit dans ce lieu. Sans même attendre l'avis de Cynthia, il alla se diriger vers une pharmacie avant de demander à l'intérieur :_

« Z'auriez un truc contre ça ? »

« Pouvez vous me donner ce que je vais vous demander ? »

_Cynthia était rapidement venue aux côtés de Thierry, le pharmacien la regardant avant d'hocher la tête pour l'écouter sans se préoccuper plus longtemps du jeune homme. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Il était là le premier ! C'était donc à lui d'être servi en premier ! Il allait prendre la parole mais un violent éternuement l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Finalement, le pharmacien tendit un petit sachet à Cynthia qui paya le tout avant de prendre de sa main libre celle du jeune homme._

« Bon accompagne moi. »

_Il tenta de retirer sa main mais il voyait qu'elle la serrait avec force. Elle avait une sacrée poigne et il se faisait presque traîner dans la rue comme un gamin qui ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un hôtel où elle demanda deux chambres alors qu'il était limite en train de bouder, les bras croisés alors qu'elle le traînait par le col._

« Heu… Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce que vous faites à ce jeune homme, mademoiselle ? »

« Elle me pourrie mon exiztance ! Voilà tout ze qu'elle fait ! »

« Je m'occupe de ce jeune homme, voilà tout. Un vrai Ursaring quand il s'y met. »

_L'homme à l'accueil poussa un petit rire amusé avant de lui tendre deux clés pour des chambres l'unes à côté de l'autre. Visiblement, l'homme se faisait des idées mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Thierry tenta de se libérer de la poigne de Cynthia mais se résigna finalement et enfin au grand soulagement de cette dernière : Il espérait simplement avoir envie de dégueuler sur elle, ça la calmerait sûrement !_

« Tiens ? Tu as terminé de faire la moue ? »

« La ferme ! Me parle pas ! Z'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Tiens, prend donc cette clé et reste dans ta chambre. Tu promets de ne pas t'en aller ? Je vais te faire mon remède. »

« Oué, oué, compte dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche, ze pars dès que tu as le dos tourné ! »

« Thierry… »

_Il avait ouvert sa porte et rentrait dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à la refermer mais déjà, le pied droit de Cynthia bloquait la porte. Elle avait à nouveau son regard sérieux posé sur Thierry, ses yeux argentés exprimant néanmoins une certaine chaleur. _

« Tu veux pas retirer ton pied, zte'plait ? »

« Non, Thierry. On ne plaisante pas avec la santé. Tu me promets de rester ici pendant que je vais préparer mon remède ? Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? »

_Il poussa un profond soupir pour signaler qu'il était d'accord alors qu'elle retirait son pied. Il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, observant le mouchoir noir recouvert de la substance visqueuse. Il décida de le nettoyer : Ce n'était pas parce que c'était celui d'une humaine qu'il n'allait pas s'en occuper ! De toute façon, dès qu'il serait soigné, il allait le lui rendre. Il n'allait pas garder ce truc avec lui ! Comme si il avait besoin d'amis dans ce monde ! Surtout venant de la part de la région de Sinnoh. Ca faisait plus de dix ans qu'il voyageait seul alors il en avait rien à faire des autres ! Il se coucha sur le lit, ne cherchant même pas à allumer la télévision : Lui et les informations, il avait abandonné ça depuis des années… depuis le jour où il avait appris cette nouvelle._

« Thierry ? Thierry ? Tu dors ? »

_Elle toqua une seconde fois de sa main libre alors qu'elle attendait que le jeune homme lui parle. Aucune réponse. Il n'était pas sérieusement parti quand même ?! Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça une nouvelle fois ?! Elle allait ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle s'énervait déjà intérieurement, prête à aller le rechercher et à lui administrer une sévère correction. Elle ouvrit la porte, poussant un soupir d'apaisement en voyant que Thierry s'était endormi sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures :_

« Allons bon… Voilà qu'il dort maintenant. Ca change de le voir aussi calme. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. »

_Elle déposa le bol rempli d'un liquide jaune et fumant sur la table de nuit avant de pousser légèrement Thierry sur le côté pour ouvrir le lit. Elle souleva la couverture avec difficultés pour faire passer le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sous cette dernière avant de poser une main sur son front :_

« Il fallait s'en douter. Vu l'excitation dans laquelle tu te mets pendant que tu as un rhume, tu as maintenant de la fièvre. Heureusement que Cynthia pense à tout n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle rigola très faiblement alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'hôtel, remarquant le petit mouchoir noir trempé et lavé. Au moins, il avait une petite once de délicatesse et de propreté, c'était vraiment bizarre. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Mais bon, elle devait le reconnaître : Voir ce jeune homme qui s'énervait aussi facilement lui rappelait un peu son adolescence et son enfance. Elle prit un gant de toilette, ressortant de la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle revint avec le sac de la pharmacie et un nouveau bol._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il avait simplement fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes et il se retrouvait allongé dans un lit, sous des couvertures alors qu'il crevait de chaud. Il tentait d'ouvrir ses yeux mais n'y arrivait pas, son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait quand même pas choper une maladie ?! La dernière fois, Lachanceuse avait passé presque une semaine à le soigner car à cause de ses réticences à prendre ses médicaments et autres, il était tombé dans un état pire que celui de départ. Il entendait une petite voix à côté de lui mais n'arrivait pas à discerner d'où elle provenait. Il haletait légèrement en tentant de parler :_

« Qu'est-ce… Je suis…. L'est où ? »

« Ah non ! Tais toi et reste sage. Tu ne dois pas parler ou bouger. Dorénavant, tu m'écouteras quand tu commettras ce genre d'âneries ? »

_Une voix féminine ? Et elle le réprimandait ? Il devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. C'était impossible pour lui d'entendre une voix féminine. C'est sûr, il nageait en plein rêve et c'était pour ça qu'il entendait cette voix. Puisqu'il était dans son rêve, il pouvait y rester pendant quelques heures en plus. Rien ne lui interdisant de rêver de toute façon. Il répondit faiblement à la voix :_

« Oui Maman… Serais sage… Promis. Suis gentil. »

_Elle arrêta de préparer sa seconde recette en l'écoutant parler. Maman ? Il venait bien de l'appeler Maman ? Il se croyait retourné en enfance ou quoi ? A le voir aussi chétif et faible, l'entendre parler de sa mère, il fallait le voir pour y croire. Elle releva sa mèche de cheveux blonds qui cachait son œil gauche avant de poser son front contre celui de Thierry pour vérifier sa température. Oui, il était vraiment brûlant et devait nager en plein délire. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.  
><em>

« Et bien. Tu n'aurais pas put faire plus de cent mètres avec cette fièvre ! Maintenant, tu vas boire ce que je vais te donner et tout ira bien. »

_Il ne répondait pas, retournant dans sa torpeur alors qu'elle finissait maintenant son second remède miracle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle prit le bol dans lequel se trouvait un liquide vert et à l'aspect presque solide. Elle releva la tête de Thierry, portant le bol à ses lèvres pour lui avaler le liquide. Quelques gorgées après, elle retirait le bol alors qu'il se mettait à tousser sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux :_

« C'est brûlant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal… C'est normal. Mais il va falloir tout finir maintenant sinon tu ne pourras pas être soigné. »

_Elle porta le bol sur les lèvres de Thierry à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le sourire en le voyant terminer la mixture qu'elle avait préparée. Elle déposa le bol vide sur la table de nuit avant de tremper le gant de toilette dans l'autre bol mais rempli du liquide jaune et fumant. Elle ressortie le gant avant de l'essorer puis de le déposer sur le front de Thierry :_

« Hum… Vu ce que tu as pris, je crois qu'il va falloir que je reste ici pour veiller sur toi. Si les champions d'arène te voyaient dans cet état, ils se demanderaient si c'est bien cette personne qui a réussi à les éliminer sans perdre un seul de ces combats. »

_Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prenant ses affaires avant de les déposer dans la chambre de Thierry. Elle descendit à l'accueil pour prévenir que l'autre chambre était disponible tout en rendant la clé. L'homme lui demanda quelques explications et elle signala simplement que Thierry était malade et qu'elle allait rester à son chevet pour le surveiller._

« Il en a de la chance. »

« Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. »

_Elle émit un petit sourire à l'homme de l'accueil avant de remonter à l'étage et de se remettre à surveiller Thierry. Elle prit une chaise, s'installant à côté de lit du jeune homme avant de sortir un livre de son sac. La représentation du pokémon légendaire du temps était gravée sur la couverture et elle ouvrit le livre en le déposant sur ses genoux. Une main posée près de Thierry au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide, l'autre lui servait à tourner les pages alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même :_

« Je me sentirais presque de retour à Célestia. »

_Elle soupira longuement avec une légère pointe de tristesse : Avec son nouveau rôle depuis des années, elle n'avait guère vraiment le temps d'aller les voir et cela la gênait profondément. Si au moins, elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'eux mais ce n'était pas le cas._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Course poursuite

**Chapitre 12 : Course poursuite**

_Combien de temps était-il resté couché dans ce lit ? Il ne savait pas mais il n'avait pas presque pas bougé de ce dernier. En ce qui concernait ses besoins, Cynthia venait l'aider en l'emmenant dans la salle de bains mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Se lever, se recoucher, manger, boire, son état avait arrêté de se détériorer après plus d'une semaine de traitements mais la fièvre n'avait pas encore disparu. Il ne se rappelait de rien, rien du tout. Il était dans l'inconscience la plus totale en ce qui concernait sa réflexion._

_Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux, tournant son visage vers la droite pour voir que les volets étaient presque fermés complètement. Néanmoins, il faisait nuit depuis combien de temps ? Le soleil était tombé depuis déjà plusieurs heures, il en était sûr. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il aurait bien voulu connecter ses neurones entre eux mais c'était impossible pour lui à ce moment. Il passa une main sur son front, se levant avec une légère difficulté alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre. Il remarqua qu'il portait une chemise de nuit blanche et un bas de même couleur : Plus ridicule que ça, il devait mourir !_

« Non… Elisa, ne bouge pas du lit. Tu dois rester couchée… sinon tu ne seras jamais soignée. Elisa, écoute ta grande sœur. »

_Hu ? Il se retourna, remarquant Cynthia qui était assise sur la chaise. Elle avait la posture droite, un livre posé sur ses genoux mais avait les yeux fermés. Elle parlait en dormant. Qui était cette Elisa ? Ce n'était pas si dur de trouver en y réfléchissant un peu mais il en avait pas envie. Enfin bon, il se força et se disait donc que cette Elisa était la petite sœur de Cynthia. Une petite peste comme elle ? Y avait de fortes chances. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, se penchant en avant pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur avant de lui dire :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? On t'a jamais dit de pénétrer la chambre d'un inconnu ? Fais pas semblant de dormir, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

_Visiblement, il ne semblait même pas être au courant qu'il avait été malade. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, il se sentait en pleine forme et continua d'observer Cynthia pour voir si elle allait se réveiller ou non. Elle avait une chambre pour elle normalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?! Finalement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tout en grognant :_

« Ca t'écorcherais de me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te sec… »

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il savait bien qu'elle dormait mais n'avait pas remarqué les légers cernes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il se redressa, arrêtant de vouloir la titiller comme à son habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais il se sentait responsable de l'état de Cynthia : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle ai un visage aussi affreux ? Peut-être qu'il avait été percuté par un cam… Mais merde ! Qu'il arrête ses conneries un moment ! Il se fichait pas mal de l'état de ce pot de colle ! Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec ses habits, retirant sa chemise de nuit blanche. Celle-ci était trempée et il ne le remarqua que maintenant :_

« Fais chier. On peut m'expliquer ?! »

_Il alla prendre une douche, se lavant de toute cette sueur qui coulait sur son corps. Vraiment, il allait avoir besoin de nombreuses explications car il nageait en pleine confusion. Il sortit de la salle de bains, propre comme un sou neuf et avec ses habits sur son corps. Il se dirigea vers son lit, remarquant que les draps étaient mouillés à cause de la sueur : Il avait dormi dans ça pendant combien de temps ?! Vive la qualité de l'hôtel ! Il allait devoir se plaindre à ces derniers. Il retira les draps, allant les mettre à la salle de bain avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une partie du lit qui était trempée._

« Ils vont m'entendre ces types. J'ai deux mots à leur dire. Où sont mes pokémons ? »

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses quatre pokéballs mais décida de ne pas trop s'y intéresser. Dès le moment où elle allait se réveiller, il allait avoir plusieurs questions à lui poser. Finalement, il décida de ne plus s'intéresser à elle et de quitter la chambre. Trouver l'accueil et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de leurs lits ! Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, jetant un œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur. Trois heures du matin ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se lever aussi tôt ? Il faisait donc complètement nuit ! Mais bon… Normalement, il devrait y avoir quelqu…_

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ? Vous allez mieux ? »

_Il n'avait même pas le temps de se mettre à réfléchir que déjà une femme plutôt âgée s'adressait à lui. Elle semblait être celle qui accueillait les clients pendant la nuit, bref une femme nocturne. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'apprêtant déjà à crier :_

« Je tenais à vous dire que vos lits sont vraiment miteux ! Ils étaient complètement trempés et depuis quand on laisse une inconnue rentrer dans ma chambre ? »

« Mais calmez vous jeune homme ! Nos lits sont très biens ! C'est simplement vous et uniquement vous qui aviez mouillé ce dernier. Vous êtes dans cet endroit depuis déjà plus de deux semaines. »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Deux semaines ici, et puis quoi encore ?! Je dois me rendre à Joliberges le plus tôt possible ! J'ai pas qu'à à faire de rester à Charbourg et dans cet hôtel ! Je ne fais pas un voyage de plaisance ! »

_La vieille femme à l'accueil poussa un profond soupir : Cynthia l'avait prévenu. Si Thierry se levait et tenter de communiquer avec elle, cela allait être très difficile. Il n'était pas très social et du genre amical. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et elle haussa la voix aussi haut que celle de Thierry :_

« Alors petit imbécile, si tu n'as pas compris ce qui s'est passé, je vais te le dire : Tu as passé deux semaines allongé dans l'un de nos lits alors que tu aurais put te retrouver à l'hôpital et être bourré de sédatifs. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai du changer tes draps et autres car tu les trempais comme ce n'était pas possible ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, t'as bien du perdre quelques kilos mais tu n'arrives même pas à réfléchir deux instants à la situation. »

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend la vieille ?! Comme si j'avais besoin de me retrouver à l'hôpital ou de rester deux semaines ici ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Et ça ?! Est-ce que mon écran se fout de toi ?! »

_La vieille femme semblait avoir de la ressource et de la voix puisque Thierry s'arrêta de crier. Elle tourna son écran vers le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse regarder la date : 24 juillet ? Ils étaient déjà le 24 juillet ? Mais bon dieu ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait vraiment passé deux semaines dans cet endroit ?!_

« Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette inconnue comme tu l'appelles, elle a veillé sur toi pendant deux semaines ! Elle n'a même pas cherché à dormir dans l'une de nos chambres. Nous avons bien voulu lui prêter celle qui est à côté de la tienne mais elle a annoncé que si elle faisait ça, elle ne pouvait pas te surveiller et voir si tu allais mieux ! »

« ET JE SUIS SENSE AVOIR DU REMORD ?! »

_Il claqua ses deux mains sur le bois du comptoir de l'accueil en approchant son visage de celui de la vieille femme. Elle osait lui tenir tête ? Pauvre folle ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait à tenter une telle chose contre lui ! Quand à elle, elle s'était calmée et murmurait :_

« Non mais tu pourrais avoir au moins la décence de la remercier quand elle se réveillera. Ca ne t'écorcherait pas la bouche. Il paraît que tu as un métabolisme très faible et que n'importe quelle petite maladie pourrait être très dangereuse pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?! »

« C'est elle qui l'a annoncé. Une simple fièvre et un rhume banal ne devraient pas causer autant de soucis pendant deux semaines. Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ta santé et à être moins agressif envers ceux qui te protègent. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de ceux qui me protègent ?! Arrêtez vos conneries ! »

_Il remonta à l'étage, ne cherchant même plus à discuter avec la femme à l'accueil. Trois heures du matin et il était très réveillé ! Purée, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient tous à son sujet ?! C'étaient des gens de Sinnoh ! SINNOH ! Tous des salopards ! Il pénétra dans sa chambre avec violence mais Cynthia ne s'était pas réveillée : Visiblement, elle était plongée dans un sommeil réparateur de plusieurs heures. Un sommeil qui allait lui permettre de tenir plusieurs jours de plus._

« Je le fais une fois ! UNE ! Tu m'entends ?! UNE ! »

_Il souleva la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avant de la coucher sur le lit dans la partie qui n'était pas trempée avant d'ouvrir le placard. Il en sortit des nouveaux draps qu'il déposa sur Cynthia avant de sortir de la chambre à nouveau. Maintenant, il avait besoin de prendre un peu d'air : Il avait presque eut la sensation de vomir à nouveau mais comme il n'avait rien ingurgité de bien consistant depuis deux semaines, son ventre ne pouvait pas chercher à rejeter le peu qui lui restait._

_Huuuummm ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux argentés pour voir le plafond de la chambre au-dessus d'elle. Où se trouvait-elle ? Dans le lit ? Mais… Et Thierry ? Elle s'était endormie par inadvertance ! Et si le jeune homme avait besoin d'être soigné ?!_

« T'es enfin réveillée ? Vas dans la salle de bains, repaye toi une coiffure potable et on se tire d'ici dès que tu es prête. »

« Thierry ? Mais… Tu vas mieux ? »

_Il ne répondit pas alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, ses yeux rouges froncés. Oui, il semblait aller bien mieux. Elle se releva dans le lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir de ce dernier. Thierry gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle, il avait toujours l'air en colère mais bon… Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tapotant légèrement la tête avant de dire :_

« Ca ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas me répondre. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Où sont mes pokémons ? Je n'ai pas réussi à les trouver. »

« Ils sont en sécurité mais je ne te dirais pas où. Une simple mesure pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies en me laissant seule ici. »

_Elle rigola alors qu'il grognait à nouveau. Il sortit de la chambre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette. Elle était sûre que le fait de s'être occupée de lui pendant deux semaines allait avoir des répercussions sur le comportement du jeune homme. Elle en était sûre et certaine, elle en mettrait même sa main au feu !_

_Une demie-heure plus tard, elle se trouvait à ses côté au centre pokémon : Il récupéra ses quatre pokémons, tapotant sur le clavier pour voir si les autres étaient toujours présents bien qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait comme pokémons. Elle lui avait posé cette question mais il n'avait pas répondu. Cela ne la concernait pas. Enfin, après une nouvelle heure perdue où ils allèrent faire quelques achats comme une NOUVELLE tente pour ELLE, ils étaient finalement partis de Charbourg._

« On évite de perdre du temps, d'accord ?! Déjà avec ces deux semaines… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'arrêtant subitement au milieu de celle-ci alors qu'ils marchaient à une allure plus rapide. Il semblait soucieux et irrité par quelque chose mais elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. _

« Bon je te le dirais qu'une fois alors écoute bien ! »

« De quoi, Thierry ? Tu as donc quelque chose à me dire ? Je me disais bien… »

« LA FERME ! »

_Purée ! Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à dire ce mot ?! Limite si il était en train de se battre contre lui-même à l'intérieur de son corps. Depuis dix ans, il n'avait jamais eut besoin de quelqu'un, depuis dix ans, il évitait à tout prix de tomber malade mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cynthia, tout allait de pire en pire. Etait-ce de la faute de la jeune femme ou alors à cause du fait qu'il était asocial ?_

« Alors ? Que veux-tu me dire, Thierry ? »

« Merci ! Voilà, t'es contente ?! Je te dis merci ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre non ?! »

« Bien entendu, mais me remercier de quoi ? »

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route, se tournant vers Cynthia qui avait fermé ses yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se foutait de sa gueule encore une fois ! Il aurait presque eut envie de l'étrangler ou alors de la cogner mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas la force de la toucher ou de lui faire du mal. Il était peut-être antipathique et n'aimait pas la présence des autres auprès de lui mais il savait reconnaître ses tords._

« De rien ! Voilà ! De rien du tout et aussi… des soins ! »

« En échange, j'aimerais que l'on ne s'attarde pas à Féli-Cité. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Me le promettre sérieusement ? Si j'ai besoin de toi, tu devras tout faire pour m'éviter des ennuis à Féli-Cité.»

_Hu ? Il l'observa à nouveau mais elle semblait vraiment sérieuse cette fois-ci et il hocha la tête d'un air positif. Tant qu'il pouvait repayer sa dette et ne plus rien avoir avec elle, il était d'accord de toute façon. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois où il pensait être enfin séparé d'elle, elle arrivait toujours à trouver le moyen de rester avec lui. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions au sujet de celle-ci._

_Enfin la ville de Féli-Cité n'était pas si éloignée que ça de Charbourg et ils prenaient même quelques raccourcis. Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans problèmes et Thierry avait du passer la majorité de sa première soirée à expliquer à ses pokémons ce qu'il avait eut comme problèmes. Lachanceuse semblait être la plus inquiète mais il comprenait : C'était au rôle de la Leveinard de s'occuper de soigner les autres et elle n'avait rien put faire pour ça. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Féli-Cité et Cynthia se retourna vers Thierry qui avait sorti son alors qui attendait quelques consignes :_

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de passer inaperçue dans cette ville ?! Me dit pas que tu es recherchée quand même ?! Je sais rien de ce que tu fais ! Qui me dit que t'es pas une hors-la-loi ?! »

« Réfléchis un peu, si c'était le cas, je serais en prison depuis longtemps puisque je suis resté deux semaines de suite à Charbourg. Non…Simplement, disons que je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette ville, du moins, pas quand elle est dans cet état. Est-ce que ton peut nous rendre invisibles ou utiliser ses pouvoirs pour nous faciliter la tâche ? »

« Mimolet n'est pas un bouffon même si il en porte le costume ! Il est capable de faire des choses sensationnelles ! Mimolet, tu vas utiliser la distorsion sur nous et autour de toi. Ils ne vont rien comprendre à ce qui va se passer. Quand à toi, Cynthia, tu te prépares à courir à toute vitesse. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire ? Lentement, un dôme translucide et violet se mettait à entourer Mimolet qui faisait quelques gestes bizarres. Thierry tapa légèrement sur le sol avec son pied puis de plus en plus rapidement. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant que le jeune homme semblait se déplacer avec une nouvelle vélocité._

« Les choses les plus lentes acquièrent une vitesse accrue et inversement. Je pense que Mimolet peut aller à notre vitesse mais… »

« Si nous quittons le dôle de distorsion spatiale crée par Mimolet, le changement de vitesse risque de nous causer pas mal de problèmes. Malheureusement, ma tenue n'est pas faite pour la course, du moins pas à cette vitesse. »

« Hey… Les gars ! Elle est bien arrivée ! C'est Cynthia ! »

_Les ennuis arrivaient à l'horizon. Ils n'étaient même pas dans Féli-cité que déjà une dizaine de personnes se mettaient à courir vers eux… avec des caméras ?! Il se tourna vers Cynthia, celle-ci haussant les épaules tandis qu'il criait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es bon sang ?! Une star en fuite ?! »

« Thierry… Il va être temps de tenir ta promesse. Je n'aime pas ces gens : Ils sont beaucoup trop collants. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?! »

_Il n'avait aucune idée en tête mais le groupe avançait vers eux et sortaient déjà leurs pokémons… qui portaient des micros et d'autres caméras ?! Ils y en avaient même qui les flashaient avec leurs appareils photos. Il souleva subitement Cynthia en la prenant dans ses bras avant de lui crier :_

« TOI ! JE TE LE PROMETS : TU ME LE PAYERAS AU CENTUPLE ! Mimolet ! On se barre et en quatrième vitesse ! »

_Rapidement, le trio s'était mis à courir en passant à travers les caméramans. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à leurs contacts, ces derniers s'écroulaient au sol car ils n'étaient pas habitués à cette vitesse. La distorsion de Mimolet était sacrément efficace. Déjà, les premières personnes se relevaient en se retournant : Thierry, Cynthia et Mimolet n'étant déjà que des points à l'horizon avant de murmurer :_

« Mais pourquoi la maîtresse de Sinnoh s'enfuie ? Et cet homme… Les gars ! Vous avez réussi à prendre des photos ?! Je veux absolument savoir qui est ce type ! »

« Je crois qu'il s'appelle Thierry. »

« Thierry comment ? Ca ne suffit pas ! Et comment tu sais ça ?! »

« Il commence à être connu avec ses combats. »

« Toi, tu vas venir me voir et me raconter tout ce que tu sais. Les autres, mettez vous à leurs poursuites, vous devez les retrouver ! Ca va être un sacré flash information ! Toi, là-bas, tu as pris cette photo où il a soulevé la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Peut-être que c'est un kidnapping ! »


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ermite

**Chapitre 13 : Ermite**

« Ha… Ha… Ha… Ils ne sont plus là ? »

_Il déposa enfin Cynthia sur le sol alors qu'il était exténué. Mimolet était au bord de l'évanouissement, le pauvre ayant utilisé la majorité de ses ressources pour continuer la distorsion alors qu'ils étaient bien à plusieurs kilomètres de Féli-Cité mais de l'autre côté maintenant. Cynthia se retourna pour observer les alentours, lui disant :_

« Je pense que oui. Ils n'ont pas réussi à nous suivre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es au final ?! »

_Finalement, elle se remit en position pour le regarder alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme était au courant de sa position dans la région de Sinnoh mais quelque chose lui signalait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il sortait une bouteille d'eau pou s'abreuver, tendant le reste au qui finit la bouteille. Elle lui demanda :_

« J'ai une simple question : Est-ce que tu regardes souvent la télévision ? »

« Non, plus depuis des années, ces médias… Je déteste leurs façons de raconter tout et n'importe quoi ! Comment voudrais-tu les croire ?! »

« Et les magazines ? »

« Non plus. Les seuls qui m'intéressent sont les magazines portant sur les pokémons. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec eux ? »

« Et bien… Comment te dire… Voilà… Tu connais mon nom mais tu ne sais rien de moi et inversement. Je m'appelle Cynthia et je … »

« Roucoups ! »

_Le cri venait du ciel, montrant l'oiseau de plus d'un mètre et au pelage brun au-dessus d'eux. Il portait une caméra entre ses serres et battait des ailes tout en positionnant la caméra vers eux. Thierry posa une main sur son front avant de gueuler :_

« MAIS MERDE ! Ils sont collants ces types ! Soprallegro, shoote ce poulet ! »

_Il fit apparaître son Nosferalto, celui-ci se déplaçant à toute vitesse en direction du Roucoups, plantant ses crocs dans le dos de la bête qui ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper. Sa mission avait été de les suivre mais il ne pouvait pas se battre avec cette caméra ! L'oiseau tomba au sol, inconscient alors que Thierry faisait revenir Soprallegro, Cynthia murmurant :_

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils vont vraiment se faire de fausses idées. »

« MAIS JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! Tu voulais que je te débarrasse d'eux, c'est ça ? Alors c'est fait ! »

« Oui mais… HIIII ! »

_Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se faire soulevée à la façon d'un sac de patates. Il siffla légèrement pour réveiller Mimolet qui s'était légèrement reposé après tout ça. Le soupira, se disant que tout n'était pas terminé. Il fit réapparaître son dôme de distorsion avant qu'ils ne se remettent à courir à toute vitesse :_

« Go go go ! Pas de temps à perdre! On recommence à courir! »

_Et les voilà déjà repartis ! Ils s'éloignaient alors que trois journalistes s'approchaient du Roucoups évanoui sur le sol. Leurs premiers réflexes ? Savoir si la caméra était en bon état ou non. Ils poussèrent un soupir d'apaisement en voyant que c'était le cas avant de dire :_

« Il n'y a plus aucun doute ! Préviens les autres journalistes et les télévisions ! La maîtresse de Sinnoh s'est faite enlevée par cet homme ! »

« Mais peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuie avec lui ? Peut-être ont-ils une aventure am… »

« Tu penses vraiment que les maîtres des régions ont le temps de penser à ça ?! Surtout la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! De plus, tu penses vraiment qu'ils iraient abattre un pauvre petit Roucoups sans défenses si cela avait été qu'une simple escapade ?! Tu crois vraiment que Cynthia aurait laissé faire ça ? »

« Mais le Roucoups n'est pas mort, seulement inconscient. »

« ON S'EN FOUT ! On a un scoop ! Toutes les télévisions de Sinnoh… Non ! Celles du monde vont être tournée vers nous ! »

_Finalement, certains journalistes ne s'interrogeaient même pas sur les véritables raisons d'une telle chose. Une bonne heure plus tard où il déposa à nouveau Cynthia sur le sol, il poussa un profond râle avant de dire :_

« Dernière fois que je fais ça ! T'as abusé sur ce coup ! »

_Elle lui donna une très légère claque, une claque qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas en colère mais il allait déjà l'être avant qu'elle ne le dise :_

« La prochaine fois, évite de me porter de cette façon, d'accord ? »

« Non mais « mademoiselle » Cynthia se permet de se plaindre au sujet de la façon dont je la porte alors qu'on est ENFIN seuls et pas poursuivis par ces personnes ! »

« Mais je rigolais… Je ri-go-lais ! Tu n'as donc aucun humour ou quoi ?! »

« Pas comme le tien ! Et non, j'en ai pas, c'est bon, ça t'a suffit ? On se met tout de suite en route vers Vaguocéan. Là-bas, il y a un port qui nous emmènera vers Joliberges. »

« Tiens, tu as finalement accepté ma présence à tes côtés ? »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Il avait simplement décidé de ne plus parler de cette foutue promesse et de ne plus rien à dire à ce sujet. Après son huitième badge, elle allait simplement le laisser et il allait retourner à son train-train quotidien._

« Te fais pas de fausses idées toi ! Après Joliberges, il restera Frimapic et Rivamar, ensuite, tu disparaissais ! »

« Vraiment, tu n'as aucune galanterie. »

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux disparaître. T'as quel âge ? Vingt ans ? T'as l'air d'avoir mon âge donc tu es assez grande pour te débrouiller toute seule ! »

« Oui mais toi… Qui veillera sur toi si je ne le fais pas ? Tu as besoin d'être materné, je l'ai remarqué. »

« Qu… Qu… QUOI ?! »

_Et voilà, elle avait encore réussi à l'énerver. C'était pourtant si facile et si amusant. Elle ne faisait que signaler une simple vérité. Sans elle, il aurait peut-être passé tout un mois entre la vie et la mort. Il la souleva par le col, tremblant légèrement de colère alors qu'il lui criait dessus de toutes ses forces :_

« Arrête donc de te croire aussi importante pour moi ! Tu n'es RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Même pas un petit peu ? Pourtant, cela va faire une semaine ou deux que l'on se connaît. Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. »

« Cynthia, ne me force pas à te cogner une nouvelle fois, là, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur alors arrête directement tes conneries ! »

« Tu progresses. »

_Il la relâcha, la jeune femme ne tombant pas au sol cette fois-ci. Elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle savait que le jeune homme était de plus en plus humain au fil des jours. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu et un jour, elle allait savoir plus de choses sur lui, ce qui allait améliorer ses relations à son sujet._

« Je hais les personnes de Sinnoh. Que ça soit les journalistes, les champions d'arènes ou alors le maître de Sinnoh, je les déteste tous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu restes avec moi. Au passage, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant que l'on se remette à courir ? »

« Ah… Euh… Non, rien. Ce n'est pas très important. Pourquoi tu détestes les gens de Sinnoh ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça mais… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement avant de tourner son visage vers Cynthia. Cette femme venait de Sinnoh ! Il ne devait pas l'oublier ! Il se releva sans rien dire avant de s'éloigner. Ils allaient s'approcher de Vaguocéan, pas le temps de discuter. Cynthia s'approcha de lui, marchant à ses côtés alors qu'il avait fait disparaître son pokémon. Elle lui murmura avec délicatesse :_

« Tu devrais te confier, Thierry. Ca serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Fin de la discussion. »

_Il ne s'était pas énervé ou autre mais parler de son aversion entre les gens de Sinnoh résultait en un enfouissement du jeune homme dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et intérieurement, ça la gênait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Deux jours passèrent et ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois, un nouveau record comme l'avait signalé Cynthia au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, signe qu'il acceptait sa présence mais seulement si elle consentait à se taire. Enfin, la ville et le port de Vaguocéan se faisaient voir à l'horizon et il poussa un léger soupir :_

« Nous y voilà enfin. On fait quelques achats pour les prochains jours et on trouve un bateau. Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ? »

« Aucun. Aucun… Par contre, est-ce que je peux te laisser trouver un bateau ? J'aimerais faire quelques petites choses de mon côté si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Rapidement, les soupçons du jeune homme refirent surface alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle allait prévenir le maître de Sinnoh de ce qu'il allait faire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il ne l'avait jamais accordé à personne et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui !_

« D'accord. Mais que je te revois au port dans la soirée. JE TE PREVIENS : Tu n'est pas dans la soirée, je me barre sans toi et je te laisse en plan ! »

_Elle gardait son sourire alors qu'il croisait les bras. Il ne plaisantait pas ! Si elle n'était pas là, il disparaissait ni vu, ni connu ! Il en avait rien à faire d'elle ! Finalement, elle prit les devants alors qu'il murmurait qu'il rentrerait dans cette ville, seulement une vingtaine de minutes après elle, il avait des petites choses à faire. Dès qu'elle fut éloignée, il fit apparaître Soprallegro, lui murmurant :_

« Toi, tu vas la surveiller mais ne te fais SURTOUT pas repéré ! »

« Nosfe… Nosferalto ? »

« Quoi, si j'ai aucun remord à faire ça ? Ce n'est pas une amie, je n'ai AUCUN ami ! Surtout pas dans cette région ! Vas y maintenant et exécution ! »

_Le Nosferalto hocha sa tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris bien qu'il faisait ça avec regret. Thierry attendait pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de se diriger à son tour vers Vaguocéan. Cynthia, de son côté s'était rapidement dirigée vers une papeterie avant de s'écrier :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus ?! C'est quoi ce tissu de mensonges ?! »

« Mademoiselle Cynthia ? Mais vous n'êtes pas kidnappée ? Vous avez réussi à échapper à votre ravisseur ? »

_La gérante semblait surprise de la voir toute seule mais c'était Cynthia qui restait bouche bée devant l'un des magazines qu'elle tenait. Sur la couverture était écrit : « La maîtresse de Sinnoh kidnappée ! Son ravisseur serait le tombeur de champions ! » Le pire était qu'ils avaient choisi la pire des photos : Celle où la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds criait alors qu'elle se faisait porter par Thierry comme un vulgaire objet. Sans attendre, elle déposa de l'argent plus que nécessaire avant de sortir de la papeterie avec son magazine en s'écriant :_

« Il n'y a AUCUN ravisseur ! Ces journalistes annoncent encore de ces bêtises ! Ils ne s'arrêteront donc jamais ?! Je dois retrouver tout de suite Thierry ! »

_Avant même que les problèmes ne se posent, elle se dirigeait vers le commissariat de police, les agents à l'intérieur semblant surpris de voir la jeune femme en parfaite santé et toute seule. L'un des policiers prit la parole :_

« Mais les journalistes disaient que vous aviez été enlevée par ce… tombeur de champions ! »

« Arrêtez de croire tout ce qui est marqué dans les journaux et dit à la télévision ! Prévenez toutes vos patrouilles de ne pas vous en prendre à ce jeune homme ! »

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur la justice de cette ville. »

« Non mais si je dois expliquer à la télévision que vous avez enfermé un innocent, vous aurez une sacrée réputation. Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis ? »

_Les policiers se regardèrent entre eux avant que l'un se dirige vers une voiture, invitant Cynthia à monter à l'intérieur. Ils devaient trouver le jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De son côté, Thierry était maintenant encerclé par cinq policiers, leurs armes pointés vers lui :_

« Les mains en l'air mon gaillard ! »

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous voulez ma photo ! »

« Où tu as mis la fille ?! Sale kidnappeur, tu n'as aucune honte à séquestrer une jeune femme ?! »

« Non mais de quoi vous parlez ?! Je ne séquestre personne et je veux rien avoir avec vous ! »

« Faites gaffe quand même ! Il doit être très puissant pour réussir à la faire tomber ! »

« Ou alors, il l'a attaqué par derrière ! »

_Les policiers tremblaient légèrement et ce n'était pas l'état dans lequel Thierry était qui allait arranger les choses. Il tournait sur lui-même comme une bête pourchassée, sa cape blanche se levant au-dessus du sol. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Kidnapper une jeune femme ? Ils ne parlaient quand même pas de Cynthia ! Il sortait déjà deux pokéballs, ne se préoccupant pas des problèmes qu'il allait avoir après tout ça avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

« Stoppez tout ! Elle nous a tout expliqué ! Il va falloir prévenir les autres villes ! »

« Cynthia ?! Tu peux me dire dans quel merdier tu m'as foutu ?! »

_La jeune femme apparaissait derrière le policier, celui-ci dispersant les autres alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, la mine confuse. Elle poussa un petit soupir désespéré avant de lui dire :_

« Je suis… sincèrement désolée, Thierry. Les journalistes de Féli-Cité se sont imaginés des choses, voilà tout. »

« Ils en ont jamais assez de leurs conneries ?! Déjà la dernière fois ! C'est à cause d'eux… Et merde ! Je vais au port, ne me suis pas ! »

_Tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui venait de se détruire par la faute des journalistes. Elle était visiblement abattue alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction du port de Vaguocéan. Elle allait devoir tout recommencer… si il le voulait, chose qui n'était pas aussi sûre qu'auparavant._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Pardon

**Chapitre 14 : Pardon**

« Vous partez à quelle heure en direction de Joliberges ? Ca va prendre combien de temps ? »

_Le marin l'observa de bas en haut, vaguement inquiet. Déjà que Thierry était en colère et le montrait au niveau du visage, le fait qu'il soit passé à la télévision comme étant un criminel n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Le marin recula légèrement avant de dire d'une voix inquiète et tremblante :_

« Désolé… mais… Je ne peux pas. »

« Mais j'ai de l'argent ! Je peux payer le voyage ! »

« Je ne fais rien avec les criminels, au revoir. »

_Il explosait littéralement de rage, poussant un hurlement strident alors que le marin s'éloignait en courant. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, la plupart remarquant qui il était. Il en avait marre ! MARRE ! MARRE DE TOUT CA ! Voilà à quoi il devait s'attendre en restant avec une CONNASSE de Sinnoh !_

« Thierry ! Thierry ! Arrête toi ! Attend un peu ! S'il te plaît, attend ! »

_Cynthia courait en sa direction mais il ne l'écoutait pas : Il en avait rien à faire d'elle. RIEN DU TOUT ! Si c'était pour avoir des emmerdes, il valait mieux qu'elle ne reste pas avec lui. La jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur, lui murmurant :_

« S'il te plaît… Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! C'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant ! Tes emmerdes avec les journalistes, tu te les gardes ! »

« Non mais… Si on ne me voit pas avec toi, tu ne pourras pas prendre de bateau ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Car tu vas leur demander de m'interdire d'en prendre un ?! »

« Non mais… Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'en prie... Calme toi. »

_Elle lui prenait les deux mains, cherchant par là à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns arrête de s'énerver mais rien n'y faisait. Il retira rapidement ses mains alors que la foule s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Pour un spectacle, ça allait en être un._

« Les gens vont encore croire que tu es mon ravisseur. Si tu ne restes pas avec moi, tu ne pourras même plus participer aux combats d'arènes contre les champions pokémons ! »

« … Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

_Elle allait lui répondre que non, elle ne blaguait pas à ce sujet mais elle fut violemment secouée comme un prunier alors qu'il lui criait de toutes ses forces :_

« TU VEUX DIRE QUE J'AI PERDU DIX ANS A CAUSE DE TOI ?! »

« Tu tu tu me fais ma ma mal ! »

_Déjà, deux pokéballs s'ouvraient derrière Thierry, Têtdenoeu et Mimolet apparaissant. Les deux pokémons joignirent leurs forces pour créer un mur invisible entre Thierry et Cynthia. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Saquedeneu faisait apparaître une poudre jaune autour de lui, Thierry fermant les yeux à moitié en murmurant :_

« Marre…Marre de toi… Marre de vous tous… Je vous hais… Je vous hais tous… »

_Elle rattrapa Thierry qui s'écroulait en direction du sol, endormi par la poudre de son propre pokémon. Il faisait son poids le bougre mais heureusement qu'elle était assez forte pour réussir à le porter. Néanmoins, Mimolet vint lui donner un petit coup de main alors que Têtdenoeu retournait dans sa pokéball. Quelques personnes marmonnaient entre elles, se demandant ce qui se passait ici. Cynthia cria :_

« Il n'y a rien à voir ! »

_Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à dialoguer calmement avec les autres. Mimolet l'aidant à garder Thierry sur elle, la jeune femme aux rubans noirs dans les cheveux se dirigea vers l'un des marins. Celui-ci semblait surpris de voir Cynthia s'avançait avec lui alors qu'elle prenait la parole, d'une voix calme mais légèrement irritée :_

« Combien cela coûte pour un voyage vers Joliberges ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre de criminels, je suis désolé, mademoiselle. »

« CE N'EST PAS UN CRIMINEL ! Arrêtez de juger à cause des apparences ! Est-ce que la victime d'un criminel irait aider ce dernier ?! Vous êtes vraiment inutile quand vous vous y mettez, tous abrutis par la télévision ! Vous voyez ça ?! »

_Elle sortie une carte de l'une de ses manches. Une carte d'identité mais surtout la preuve officielle de qui elle était. Le marin observa la carte en marmonnant : Cette femme ou cet homme, ils étaient pareils, ils criaient inutilement._

« Mais attendez un peu… Vous êtes Cynthia ? Celle qui s'est faite enlevée par Thierry ? J'ai vu son visage à la télévision mais personne n'avait montré le vôtre ! »

« Je ne me suis pas faite enlevée ! C'est si dur à comprendre ou quoi ?! »

« Bon bon bon… On se calme, on se calme. Vous voulez aller à Joliberges, c'est ça ? Je vais vous y emmener, vous me payerez là-bas. Montez à bord. »

« Je vous remercie chaleureusement. »

_Elle poussa un léger soupir alors que le marin l'invitait à le rejoindre. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, l'âge parfait pour se laisser manipulé par les médias. Aidée par le du jeune homme, elle emmena ce dernier à l'intérieur de la cabine, le couchant sur le lit du marin alors qu'elle restait à ses chevets pour veiller sur lui. Déjà, le marin s'éloignait de la rive de Vaguocéan._

« Vous pouvez me raconter ce qui se passe ? Si vous n'êtes pas kidnappée, alors pourquoi la télévision a dit ça ? »

« Car ils avaient besoin des nouvelles percutantes et intéressantes ! Ce jeune homme est avec moi et il n'a pas osé lever une seule fois la main sur moi ! »

_Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, leurs premières rencontres avaient été assez … violentes mais bon… Maintenant, c'était du passé… comme leurs relations. Elle espérait simplement qu'au réveil du jeune homme, celui-ci allait la laisser s'expliquer. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Visiblement, le regard qu'elle portait sur Thierry ne passait pas inaperçu puisque le marin lui répondit en lui tournant le dos :_

« Vous l'appréciez non ? »

« Hein ? De ? Thierry ? »

_Elle avait été prise de cours. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui pose cette question et elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre au marin. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle se baladait avec le jeune homme ? Presque un mois ? Non quand même pas…Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Et bien…Elle dit au marin :_

« Je crois que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il reste encore un mystère pour moi mais je ferais tout pour découvrir pourquoi il est comme ça. »

« Haha… Vous savez ce qui est bizarre ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je pensais que les maîtres de Sinnoh étaient tous des types prétentieux, pétants et qui ne pensaient jamais aux autres. Vous êtes vraiment la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? C'est quand même bizarre de vous voir sortir de votre ligue. »

« Il ne faut pas croire que les maîtres de Sinnoh sont tous pareils… que les derniers. »

« Ah ceux là… Vraiment… Je m'en souviendrais tout le temps. Le pire était qu'ils avaient la télévision avec eux ! »

« Ils avaient les moyens de l'acheter, voilà tout. »

_La discussion s'arrêta là alors qu'elle restait auprès de Thierry. Cette époque… Cette époque à laquelle elle avait mise un terme il y a de cela des années. Cette époque révolue grâce à ses pokémons et grâce à elle, est-ce… qu'il y avait un rapport avec Thierry ? En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être là la clé de l'histoire et du comportement du jeune homme. Après Joliberges, elle allait devoir faire quelques recherches._

_Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et la nuit était déjà tombée, la moitié du voyage avait été fait et Cynthia s'était assoupie sur une chaise qu'elle avait posée contre un mur. Le marin quand à lui, continuait de faire naviguer le bateau en direction de Joliberges. Thierry ouvrit les yeux, comprenant tout de suite ce qui s'était passé : Encore une fois, Têtdenoeu avait utilisé sa poudre pour l'endormir ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Il tenta de se lever mais le bateau tanguait et il s'écroula sur Cynthia qui se réveilla en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Il avait sa tête enfouie dans sa poitrine et elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire de se retirer qu'il l'avait déjà fait :_

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Thierry, tu es réveillé. S'il te plaît, maintenant que tu es calme, ne t'énerve pas. Laisse moi te parler. »

« J'ai rien à savoir de toi ! Tu me caches des choses ! Dès que nous sommes à Joliberges, tu te barres ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Tu devrais écouter la demoiselle. De toute façon, tu seras forcé de l'écouter, nous ne serons pas à Joliberges avant quatre heures du matin, je dirais. »

« Bon… J'ai pas le choix de toute façon ! »

_Il croisa ses bras, allant s'asseoir sur l'unique lit qui se trouvait là alors qu'il attendait que Cynthia prenne la parole. Maintenant, il allait l'écouter et elle poussa un petit soupir d'apaisement : Il valait vraiment mieux ne rien lui dire au sujet de son rôle de Maîtresse de Sinnoh. Elle toussa légèrement, prenant la parole :_

« Alors dorénavant, je te promet de tout faire pour que tu n'ai plus aucun problème avec les journalistes. Si tu veux toujours de moi… comme compagnonne. »

« Pourquoi je changerais d'avis en quelques minutes ? Non, c'est non. Je ne veux plus de toi. Tu me causes tellement de problèmes, donne moi une VERITABLE bonne raison de te garder avec moi. »

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer normalement ! Alors sois content que je veuille bien parler avec toi et tenter de m'expliquer ! »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, toi ? Je te rappelle que les embrouilles avec les journalistes, c'est de TA faute ! »

_Il se releva une nouvelle fois mais le bateau tanguait et il se retrouva… encore dans la poitrine de Cynthia ?! Il ferait mieux de rester couché plutôt que de faire de telles choses !_

« C'est bien ? Tu profites ? Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

_Elle ne semblait pas amusée par la situation et lui non plus. Il extirpa sa tête en grognant, posant une main sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner légèrement. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la cabine, murmurant :_

« La discussion est terminée. »

« On la reprendra plus tard, ça vaudrait mieux. »

_La discussion s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle n'avait que commencée. Dire qu'elle ne s'était pas encore faite pardonnée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait contre lui…_

« T'aime la mer ? »

« Hein ? »

_Le marin venait de lui adresser la parole alors que cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il regardait l'océan bleu. Il faisait déjà nuit et les seules lumières provenaient du bateau qui les conduisaient vers Joliberges. Thierry poussa un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Oui… Ca va… J'aime pas mal la mer. Pas mal du tout, on dira. »

« Si tu le dis… Je t'aurais bien dit d'essayer de piloter à ma place mais je ne crois pas que tu y arriverais, je me trompe. »

« Vous avez totalement raison. »

_Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et Cynthia alla à côté de Thierry, ne disant rien du tout alors que ce dernier gardait son visage baissé vers l'océan. Ils ne disaient rien, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Il arrivait maintenant à se tenir bien droit, s'aidant de la barre lorsqu'il devait se déplacer._

« Thierry ? Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi à Joliberges ? »

« D'accord. Je te pardonne pour ce qui s'est passé à Vaguocéan. »

_Hein ? Ca avait été aussi simple que ça ? Il avait accepté aussi facilement ? Il s'éloigna du bord du bateau pour retourner sur le lit, se couchant dessus. Il annonça qu'il allait se reposer jusqu'à Joliberges et que son caractère l'empêchait d'être galant et de laisser le lit à Cynthia. Elle eut presque un sourire si cela n'avait pas été dit sur un ton triste. Finalement elle aurait peut-être du lui dire la vérité, il aurait alors moins souffert._

« Il est un peu bizarre, je trouve. On ne dirait pas la même personne. »

« Peut-être que… la mer lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs… ou alors des souvenirs liés à quelqu'un. Je ne sais rien de lui. »

« Vous feriez bien mieux de vous reposer. Vous n'êtes pas habituée à rester debout aussi tard et surtout sur un bateau, n'est-ce pas ? Votre ami s'est endormi sans prendre la couverture. Soulevez le couvercle de la grosse boîte à côté du lit. Elle se trouve dedans. »

« Merci beaucoup, je vais faire comme vous me le dites. »

« De rien, je vous réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier à nouveau avant de se diriger dans la cabine. Thierry s'était déjà endormi au bout très rapidement. Il avait la respiration rapide, la mine abattue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui mais elle aurait bien voulu l'aider. Elle récupéra la couverture, rapprochant sa chaise du lit de Thierry. Elle déposa la couverture sur ses propres jambes et sur le torse du jeune homme, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire après tout. D'ici demain, ils allaient arriver à Joliberges et il allait récupérer le sixième badge._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Vanité

**Chapitre 15 : Vanité**

« SALOPE ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça mais tu verras bien ! Tu ne pourras plus dormir tranquille ! Tu ne pourras plus sortir de la ligue sans regarder derrière toi ! Nous serons TOUJOURS là ! TOUJOURS ! Tu entends ?! Toujours ! »

_Elle ouvrit ses yeux gris subitement, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant de son front alors qu'elle respirait un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à penser à ce moment là ? Parce qu'ils avaient parlé de ça avec le marin hier ? Tiens ? Il était où ? Ils étaient finalement dans la ville de Joliberges mais le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon. Thierry dormait toujours, visiblement, il n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes qu'elle._

« Chacun a ses petits soucis. »

_Une petite idée germa dans son esprit en voyant le jeune homme : Seulement cinq minutes… Seulement… Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Thierry n'était pas un exutoire pour ses propres problèmes. Elle soupira, sortant de la cabine pour sentir l'air marin. L'homme qui les avait conduit ici devait sûrement se trouver dans une taverne pour boire un petit coup ou alors se reposer. Il avait visiblement confiance en eux et c'était chose normale quand on savait qui elle était. Finalement…_

« Déjà le matin ? Et merde… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai réussi à bien dormir. »

« C'est bizarre d'entendre cela de ta part dès le matin, Thierry. Bonjour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

_Il était sorti de la cabine, la bouche pâteuse en poussant une longue plainte gémissante. Il observa Cynthia de ses yeux rouges, attendant une réponse de sa part._

« Alors ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as permis de rester avec toi, hier. »

« Quoi ?! J'aurais jamais… »

_Il s'arrêta en se tenant le menton. Hier… Pendant qu'ils étaient sur le bateau, peut-être qu'il s'était laissé aller. Il observa Cynthia dans les yeux en se demandant si il devait la garder avec lui ou non. Il allait affronter Charles, le champion d'arène lié aux pokémons de métal. Il ne risquait rien de toute façon._

« Bon, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais de te garder avec moi pour Joliberges. Alors, voilà… »

« On va prendre de quoi se ressourcer ? »

« Hein ? Bon, si tu veux, mais évite de te faire des idées ! »

_Elle rigola très légèrement, attendant qu'il descende du bateau avec elle. Il était un peu plus sociable depuis hier : Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait montré une autre facette de son visage. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café, s'installant à la même table : Chose qui devait être signalée puisqu'il n'avait jamais accepté auparavant. Les deux personnes avaient pris un simple café accompagné de quelques viennoiseries. Cynthia ne parlait pas et lui faisait de même bien que quelques têtes se tournaient vers eux. Comme ils semblaient tranquilles, les seules questions que l'on pouvait se poser étaient de savoir si c'était vraiment un kidnappeur et sa victime ou non. De plus, vus qu'ils étaient plus grands que la moyenne, chacun mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts dix, il valait mieux ne pas les déranger._

« Nous irons au centre pokémon. J'ai besoin de l'un de mes pokémons pour ce combat. »

« Tu as une idée sur la façon de le battre ? »

« Ses pokémons ont un GROS défaut. »

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

_Elle déposa sa tasse de café sur la table, mettant sa tête sur ses deux mains en le regardant avec un petit sourire. Elle appréciait de voir le jeune homme aussi confiant dans ses dires. Lors du combat contre Kiméra, il avait bien réussi à la battre avec facilité alors pourquoi pas contre Charles. C'est vrai que ses pokémons avaient un problème majeur._

« Ses pokémons sont vraiment très lents et basés sur la défense. Ils sont nuls en attaque et il me faudra seulement un pokémon soit très rapide et capable d'esquiver leurs coups ou alors… un pokémon très puissant capable de les éliminer en quelques coups. »

« Tu comptes en utiliser un seul encore cette fois ? »

« Héhéhé. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu me crois aussi faible que ça ? »

_Il fit un petit sourire en regardant Cynthia. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle but le reste de son café avant d'avoir un ton sérieux :_

« Thierry… Fais attention : La vanité ne mène à rien de bon. »

« Ce n'est pas de la vanité mais un constat ! J'ai un pokémon parfait pour ce combat et ils ne pourront jamais le battre. Tu verras donc l'un de mes plus puissants pokémons. »

« Combien en possède-tu ? »

« Hein ? De ? Pokémons ? Je crois que j'en ai une bonne vingtaine ou trentaine… tous capturés pour ces occasions. »

« Est-ce que tu parles avec eux pour la majeure partie ? Ou alors tu ne les utilises que pour le combat ? J'aimerais savoir. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! Tu as un problème avec ma façon de combattre ?! Le pokémon que je vais utiliser est quelqu'un avec qui je me battais souvent ! »

« Non… Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je suis désolée. »

_Elle se releva alors qu'il était déjà prêt à s'énerver à nouveau. C'était quoi son problème avec cette femme ?! Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le sermonner ou quoi ?! Elle murmura en direction de Thierry :_

« Smplement… Evite de trop en faire. D'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre à cause du fait que tu te surestimes ou pense que tu es le plus fort. »

_Il voulait lui crier d'aller de se faire voir mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était quoi ces paroles ? Y avait un truc qui clochait avec elle ou quoi ? Il ne se prenait pas pour Dieu ! Il savait simplement ses capacités ! Il posa quelques pièces pour payer les consommations et les viennoiseries, sortant à la suite de Cynthia. Celle-ci s'était déjà éloignée en direction de l'arène de Joliberges. Il lui cria :_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre ?! »

« Je t'attendrais à l'arène de Joliberges. Surprends moi, d'accord ? »

« Tsss… Tu vas voir ! Pour être surprise, tu le seras ! »

_Il se dirigea en courant vers le centre pokémon. Il alla s'installer sur un PC de libre, regardant la liste de ses pokémons en émettant un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude, ce genre de sourires montrait qu'il tenait particulièrement à ce qu'il voyait._

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Bientôt, ils seront heureux. Il ne me reste plus que trois badges et ensuite, ils tomberont. »

_Son sourire disparu quelques secondes après alors qu'une pokéball apparaissait. Elle était brune et blanche. Voilà le pokémon qu'il allait utiliser contre Charles ! Après une quinzaine de minutes, il se retrouva devant un magnifique bâtiment à la couleur grise, la couleur de l'acier. A l'intérieur, de nombreuses personnes s'affairaient avec différents ascenseurs pour monter à un second étage alors qu'il regardait autour de lui : Où était Cynthia ?_

« Hey… Mais attends un peu. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'elle ? »

« Tu es Thierry ? »

« Hum ? Ah… »

_Il s'était tourné vers la provenance de la voix avant de voir l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était tout aussi grand que Thierry, avait une coiffure hirsute un peu rouge foncé et portait une barbe que l'on pouvait savoir travaillée puisqu'elle était bien rasée. Le pantalon de l'homme était déchiré sur son bras et de couleur brune alors qu'il portait un simple T-shirt gris sur le corps. Son corps malgré son âge avancé était assez musclé et Thierry le reconnu facilement :_

« Charles. Je suis là pour vous… »

« Je le sais bien. Je suis au courant. Tu as déjà affronté mon fils Pierrick et l'a ridiculisé. »

« Et vous allez le venger ? »

« Nullement. Je suis néanmoins un des champions du trio de tête. Je tiens à te prévenir que je n'irais pas de main-morte envers celui qui a terrassé les cinq premiers champions aussi facilement. »

« C'est ce que j'attendais mais je vais vous dire une chose : Un seul pokémon me suffira. »

« Hum ? Si tu le prends comme cela, nous allons faire un combat de cette sorte : Un seul de tes pokémons contre les miens. Tu perds, tu échoues. Tu penses pouvoir tenir la distance ? Si tu perds, tu ne pourras pas m'affronter avant un trimestre au minimum. »

_Les yeux noirs de Charles étaient posés sur lui, attendant une réponse de la part de Thierry. Celui-ci l'observait de ses yeux rouges : Pour qui le prenait-il ? Pour un fou ? Ou pour quelqu'un qui croyait vraiment en ses capacités ? C'était un pari très risqué surtout qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer que tu es bien plus puissant qu'un simple champion ? Si tu comptes t'en prendre au maître de la ligue Pokémon, il te faudra faire ce genre d'exploits si tu ne veux qu'espérer pouvoir arriver à lui. »

« Tsss ! »

_Il utilisait des bons mots cet homme. Thierry sorti sa pokéball brune et blanche de l'une de ses poches alors que sa cape blanche volait au-dessus du sol. Il s'écria :_

« Quand vous le voulez ! J'accepte votre défi ! »

« Soit… Puisque tu le prends comme ça… Reviens dans une heure, je serais prêt. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas commencer maintenant ?! »

« Ne sois pas si pressé. »

« Pfff… Je reviendrais dans une heure alors ! Préparez vous à perdre ! »

« Je vais réfléchir à cette éventualité. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pendant une heure ? Il ne savait pas ! Et merde… Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il s'ennuie autant pendant une heure ! Il sortit de l'arène, les mains dans les poches, sa pokéball rangée. Son pokémon allait devoir attendre avant de se montrer aux yeux de tous._

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Très motivé… Mais très sûr de lui. »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit hihi. »

_Cynthia poussa un petit rire amusé alors qu'elle s'approchait du champion de Joliberges. Elle avait regardé les réactions de Thierry : Il était des fois si prévisible qu'il en était charmant. Charles sortit trois pokéballs de ses poches avant de dire :_

« Est-ce vrai… qu'il est capable de lire dans nos attaques ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas. J'ai appris un peu à le connaître et sa grande puissance réside dans son entraînement. Il semble s'être préparé depuis des années à vous affronter, les uns après les autres. »

« Dans le cas de certains de nos champions, ils n'étaient pas encore présents… comme mon fils. Et pourtant, il a réussi à l'éliminer aussi facilement ? »

« Je sais simplement que contre Lovis, il a dut utiliser deux pokémons mais j'étais là lors de son combat contre Kiméra et je peux vous le confirmer, messire Charles. Vous devriez vous méfier de lui. »

« Je ne le craindrais pas. Il faut être fou pour accepter un combat en trois contre un face à des pokémons dont la défense est impénétrable. »

« Fou ou alors sûr de soi. »

« Il est vrai… maîtresse de Sinnoh. Cela est assez bizarre de s'adresser de la sorte à la jeune fille qui m'a combattu il y a de cela plus de six ans. La seule femme de tout Sinnoh à avoir atteint ce stade. Vous surveillez votre possible concurrent dans le futur ? »

« Au départ… Simplement au départ… Maintenant… »

_Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle restait avec Thierry. Peut-être pour en savoir plus à son sujet ? Finalement, une heure se déroula et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était revenu dans l'arène. Alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, Charles l'attendait au milieu, les bras croisés en disant :_

« Soit… Je suis maintenant prêt. Suis moi. Nous allons combattre en hauteur. »

_Thierry ne disait rien, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le sixième badge était maintenant à sa portée. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur un élévateur alors que déjà la foule s'était mise à crier le nom de Charles. Pff… De toute façon, il s'en fichait : Il n'était pas là pour avoir une bande de groupies autour de lui ! Un homme portant la même tenue de mineur que Charles se présenta devant les deux avant de crier :_

« Aujourd'hui, un combat très spécial va se dérouler ! Notre champion, Charles affrontera le jeune Thierry. Mais là n'est pas la surprise de ce combat ! Notre challenger affrontera notre champion avec un UNIQUE pokémon ! Si son pokémon est inconscient, notre challenger perd le combat ! Je vous demande donc d'applaudir nos deux concurrents chaleureusement ! »

_Encore une fois, seul le nom de Charles résonnait dans l'entièreté de l'arène. Thierry fit grandir sa pokéball brune et blanche en gardant son sourire. Ces petites choses n'allaient pas l'affecter. Un cri plus puissant que les autres traversa l'arène :_

« VAS Y THIERRY ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

_Hu ? Quelqu'un était pour lui ? Charles et Thierry se tournèrent vers là d'où provenait la voix, chacun étant surpris de voir que c'était Cynthia qui était à l'origine de celle-ci. Elle se cacha légèrement la tête dans sa veste noire alors que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle. L'homme à la barbe rouge foncée se demandait pourquoi elle encourageait son adversaire. Thierry de son côté… ne savait pas quoi dire._

« Que le combat commence ! »

« Archeomire, viens par ici. »

_Le pokémon de métal fit son apparition : Une sorte de losange bleu océan lévitant au-dessus du sol. Son corps brillait d'un éclat d'acier alors que Thierry se retourna pour être en face de son adversaire. Ne pas se laisser perturber par les exclamations de Cynthia. Elle avait un problème ou quoi ?!_

« Jakan Chyng ! Vas y, montre lui comment on se bat ! »

_La sphère brune et blanche s'ouvrit… à la stupeur des personnes dans l'arène. Devant Thierry se trouvait une sorte d'humanoïde brun. Il avait des brassards rayés ainsi que des genouillères de même genre… sauf qu'ils ne semblaient pas être fait de tissu. La créature donna un coup de pied dans le ciel, son pied venant s'allonger comme si il était élastique._

« Un pokémon combat ? Contre un pokémon psy ? »

_Pour être surpris… Il l'était… Ce jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas peur comme… celui de la dernière fois. Cynthia avait un petit sourire aux lèvres : Inchangeable, il était vraiment inchangeable. La dernière fois déjà, il avait réussi à la surprendre en utilisant un pokémon psychique contre des pokémons spectres mais là… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée par lui._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Des larmes

**Chapitre 16 : Des larmes**

« Jakan Chyng, occupe toi de lui ! Crame cette sale bête ! »

« KICKLEE ! »

_Le pied droit du Kicklee se leva dans les airs, s'enflammant subitement avant de venir frapper avec violence le petit Archeomire de Charles. Celui-ci fut surpris par l'action du jeune homme : Il avait déjà penser à ça ? Imaginer une technique pour battre ses pokémons de métal ? L'Archeomire tomba au sol, inanimé alors que le Kicklee revenait se positionner devant Thierry. Ce dernier souriait tandis que l'arbitre annonça :_

« Archeomire est inconscient. Charles, veuillez choisir un nouveau pokémon ! »

« Je vois… Je vois très bien même. »

« Votre défaite ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Je ne suis pas là pour rire. Si vous ne vous donnez pas à fond, je ne pourrais rien pour vous. »

« Ma défaite n'est pas encore présente. Il me reste deux pokémons mais je vais tout de suite commencer avec le plus puissant d'entre eux. Bastiodon ! »

_Oh ? Il passait aux choses sérieuses dès son second pokémon ? Néanmoins, Thierry gardait son sourire alors que Cynthia faisait de même. Elle avait pleinement confiance dans le jeune homme, cela se voyait. Le monstre préhistorique et quadrupède fit son apparition, son corps jaune et sa tête avec ses dents blanches sortant de la bouche lui donnant bien l'air d'un pokémon de l'ancien temps._

« Jakan Chyng, concentre toi et augmente ta puissance. »

« KICKLEE ! »

_Le pokémon aux pieds extensibles ferma les yeux, une petite aura faisant son apparition autour de lui. Charles donna quelques ordres à son Bastiodon, ce dernier fonçant à toute allure pour venir frapper le Kicklee de plein fouet. Jakan tomba au sol avant de se relever comme si de rien n'était, refermant les yeux tout en se concentrant à nouveau._

« Il a une idée en tête ! Essaye d'être encore plus violent ! »

« Bastiodon ! »

_Et il recommença son attaque à nouveau, le Kicklee tombant au sol. Il se relevait inlassablement comme si de rien, son aura grandissant autour de lui. Cynthia avait perdu son sourire : Qu'est-ce que Thierry avait comme idée ? Des marques apparaissaient sur le corps du pokémon brun et le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir :_

« Jakan Chyng… Termine en avec lui maintenant. Vole dans les airs et que ton pied écrase le crâne de ton adversaire. »

« Kicklee ! »

_Le Kicklee fit un saut alors que le Bastiodon fonçait vers lui mais Charles ne semblait pas surpris de cette manœuvre. Son pokémon se tourna vers lui pour recevoir des ordres et l'homme à la barbe rouge foncée fit un petit geste de la cape. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler dans ces moments là. Subitement, le Bastiodon fit une sphère de protection pour se protéger du coup de pied du Kicklee._

« Un abri ?! Mais si Jakan tombe au sol… »

« Jakan Chyung, détruis ce sol. »

_Cynthia n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Kicklee allongea son pied pour l'enfoncer dans le sol. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour que le pied ressorte… sous le Bastiodon, venant frapper son ventre avec violence, un endroit où le pokémon préhistorique n'était pas protégé. Celui-ci tenta de rester sur ses quatre pattes, s'avançant vers Charles d'un pas lent avant de s'écrouler au sol, évanoui._

« Bastiodon est évanoui ! Jakan Chyung remporte le second combat ! Charles, faites sortir votre dernier pokémon ! »

« Hum… Oui… Je vois… Accumuler de la puissance pour porter un coup fatal… C'est une bonne idée… Risquée mais c'est vrai. »

« Veuillez faire apparaître votre dernier pokémon. »

« Soit… Steelix ! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à ton sujet. Ce combat est maintenant terminé. »

_Le gigantesque serpent de métal fit enfin une entrée remarquable, l'arène se mettant à trembler lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol. Qu'on le voulait ou non, un serpent de plus de neuf mètres de longueur et d'un diamètre avoisinant les un mètre cinquante, ce n'était pas rien ! Néanmoins, Thierry ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça et Cynthia poussa un cri :_

« Vas y Thierry ! Plus qu'un ! Tu peux y arriver ! »

« Mais elle a quoi cette folle ?! Je ne suis pas sourd ! »

« Elle t'encourage tout simplement. C'est même la seule à le faire. »

« Mais je lui ai rien demandé que je sache ! »

« Tu devrais la remercier plutôt. »

« Jakan ! En position de Yoga ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ces attaques minables ! On va lui régler son compte ! »

_Le Kicklee vint s'asseoir devant le regard médusé des spectateurs. Encore une technique pour améliorer sa puissance ? Non… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'y avait aucune aura qui émanait du corps de Jakan. Celui-ci semblait maintenant si calme et serein, Thierry évitant d'écouter la voix de Cynthia alors que Charles poussa un léger soupir amusé :_

« Tu prends vraiment tous les champions de haut. »

« Je ne fais que leur montrer leur faible puissance. En terme d'attaque, vous êtes de loin le plus faible par rapport à votre niveau réel. Si seulement vous aviez pris des pokémons un peu plus offensifs mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Mes pokémons me satisfont bien plus que nécessaire. Néanmoins, Steelix ne va pas rester là à ne rien faire. STEELIX ! Rend donc ton armure encore plus résistante. »

_Pour la première fois, Thierry poussa un léger grognement en apercevant la peau métallique du Steelix qui se durcissait encore un peu plus. L'homme avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Ca ne servait à rien de faire durer plus longtemps la position de Yoga alors… ou alors… Héhéhé… Il ne savait pas tout !_

« Jakan ! Continue donc. Nous n'avons pas à avoir peur d'une carapace de ce genre. »

_Le Kicklee ne répondit pas, restant plongé dans sa profonde méditation. En position du lotus, les doigts réunis, il restait parfaitement immobile alors que le Steelix se mettait couché sur le sol, se dirigeant vers Jakan avant de le frapper de sa puissante tête. Le Kicklee se releva, chancelant légèrement alors qu'il posait son regard sur Thierry._

« Ca suffit Jakan. Assez duré. Eclate le en mille morceaux ce serpent de métal. »

_C'était au tour du Kicklee de se diriger vers le Steelix, lui donnant un violent coup au niveau de la tête avec l'un de ses pieds. Le problème était que le monstre humanoïde brun ne semblait pas s'arrêter, frappant chaque pierre métallique qui composait le Steelix de toutes ses forces, le monstre poussant un cri avant de s'écrouler au sol. L'arbitre se préparait à lever son drapeau pour annoncer la victoire de Thierry mais Charles fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de stopper son mouvement : Le combat n'était pas terminé._

« Tu es fort… Très fort… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai proposé cela ? Car on m'a annoncé que tu étais vaniteux et prétentieux. Quand on a une telle puissance, on peut se le permettre. Normalement, ce genre de combats ne devrait pas se dérouler, je ne devrais même pas fixer une limite de trois mois entre ce combat et le prochain si tu perds. »

« Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?! Tu n'as pas peur de ta perte de popularité en faisant une telle chose, héhéhé ? »

« La popularité ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne cherche pas à être célèbre mais à juger et évaluer les dresseurs qui m'affrontent. »

« C'est bien beau mais je me contrefous de ce que tu penses de tout ça ! Jakan, termine en avec lui ! »

« Steelix, creuse un tunnel. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas dans la discussion. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis tout de suite dit que tu aurais été capable de relever mon défi. »

« Hein ? »

_Thierry s'arrêta subitement de sourire alors que le serpent de métal s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il avait une mauvaise impression, une très mauvaise impression à ce moment là. La panique l'envahissait peu à peu alors qu'il regardait Charles… puis Cynthia. Son regard n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle se leva, descendant les tribunes pour déjà s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de l'arène. Elle n'avait rien entendu mais ce regard ne convenait pas à Thierry : Quelque chose clochait. _

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu devrais donner un ordre à ton Kicklee. »

« Je m'en contrefous ! Jakan Chyng, reste là et surveille le sol ! »

« Kicklee ! »

« Maintenant dis moi où tu veux en venir ?! »

« Pourquoi t'emportes-tu ? »

_Il ne s'était pas trompé : Thierry était donc bien celui qu'il pensait. Il avait son regard et ses cheveux… Charles avait maintenant le visage ferme : Si Thierry était cette personne… alors il avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir… du moins pas spécialement. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se contrôler, son corps tremblant de toutes parts alors que de la sueur s'écoulait de son front :_

« Il y a environ douze ou onze ans de cela, j'ai affronté un homme. Il m'a proposé un combat un peu spécial : Un combat en un contre trois. Je lui ai demandé si il ne se moquait pas de moi mais il m'a signalé que ce n'était pas le cas. Si il voulait faire ce genre de prouesses, c'était pour son fils. »

« Ta gueule ! N'en dit pas plus ! »

« Son fils était resté à Hoenn et il se battait pour lui. Il lui envoyait bon nombre de magazines qui parlaient de ses combats. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas se vanter ou montrer qu'il était le plus fort… Ce n'était pas là la raison de cette demande. »

« Je vais te buter si tu te la fermes pas ! »

« Tu sais bien comment ça s'est déroulé… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il avait utilisé son Mackogneur et avait envoyé voler les trois pokémons de Charles comme si de rien n'était ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait d'abord gagné les huit badges à Hoenn ! Mais si Charles ne s'arrêtait pas…Où était ce Steelix ?! Il n'était toujours pas sorti de son tunnel ?! Le Kicklee regardait autour de lui, donnant quelques coups de pied dans le sol sans pour autant atteindre le serpent de métal._

« La plus remarquable de mes défaites : Trois pokémons éliminés par un seul. Un magnifique pokémon puisqu'il a réussi à s'occuper des miens sans que je puisse me défendre. Briser la carapace de fer de l'un des pokémons les plus résistants dans le monde…Il faut être très puissant. J'ai une petite idée sur la raison qui te pousse à être comme ça. »

« JAKAN ! Ne te préoccupe plus du Steelix ! Attaque le lui ! »

« Kicklee ? »

_Attaquer un humain sans défense ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait à son maître de se comporter comme ça ? Le Kicklee se tourna vers Thierry et celui-ci était en train de serrer les dents… En fait, non… Il se saignait même les lèvres alors que tout son corps tremblait. Cynthia était bloquée par deux gardes qui l'empêchaient de rentrer dans le lieu de combat. Elle montra sa carte d'identité ainsi que son visage en criant :_

« Laissez moi passer ! Thierry… »

_Elle tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de forcer le passage aux deux gardes. Ces derniers l'aidèrent à la relever en s'excusant mais elle n'attendit pas leurs paroles avant de se remettre à courir. Thierry, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Il y avait un problème ! Le Kicklee se dirigea à toute allure vers Charles qui croisait les bras comme si il ne semblait pas inquiet par le pokémon. Subitement, le serpent de métal sortit du sol, se prenant le coup de pied du Jakan en poussant un râle : Il avait sacrément mal ! Très mal ! Sa queue vint frapper le Kicklee qui tomba au sol, sans se relever._

« Tu as perdu ce combat. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne perdrais jamais… JAMAIS… contre l'un d'entre vous ! »

« Arbitre… »

« Je ne peux pas, Charles. Le Kicklee n'est pas inconscient. »

_Charles observa le Kicklee qui se relevait avec difficulté. Il avait une volonté à toute épreuve… Une volonté comme ce Mackogneur. Peut-être… qu'il allait finalement perdre le combat contre Thierry. Jakan attendait les ordres de son dresseur mais celui était à genoux, le visage baissé, plongé dans une léthargie où il murmurait :_

« Pas… perdre. Je … ne peux… pas perdre. Pa…Pa… Je ne peux pas perdre… Je ne peux pas… Papa. »

_Et pourtant… Il venait de perdre. Son père… Comment pouvait-il espérer battre le maître de Sinnoh si il n'était pas capable… de faire pareil que son père ? Le seul être dans toute sa vie… Celui qui lui avait tout appris. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue, puis une autre. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer, pas avant d'en avoir terminé avec cette histoire mais… Elle venait d'être achevée avant même qu'il ne puisse le battre. Cynthia venait enfin d'arriver dans la zone de combat et Charles ne fut pas étonné de la voir._

« Thierry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, Charles ? Si le dresseur n'est pas en état de combattre, je… »

« Steelix, couche toi au sol. Tu as perdu. »

_Le serpent d'acier s'exécuta, le Kicklee se mettant en position de défense comme un geste automatique. Mais rien… Le monstre d'acier ne bougeait plus, les yeux clos. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ils avaient…_

« Steelix ne peut plus combattre ! Tous les pokémons de Charles sont inconscients ! Le vainqueur est Thierry ! »

_Murmures dans la foule, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait : Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était à genoux… et il avait gagné le combat ? Cynthia s'était approchée de lui en le serrant dans ses bras, alors qu'il continuait de sangloter, plongé dans son monde :_

« Papa. Papa, je suis désolé ! »

_Le champion de Joliberges se dirigea vers Cynthia et Thierry, l'arbitre faisant de même. Ils tentèrent de relever le jeune homme mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait à genoux, la tête baissée, continuant de pleurer en appelant son père et en lui demandant de lui pardonner. Les trois personnes autour de Thierry le forcèrent à se lever, l'emportant avec eux vers un hôpital. Le jeune homme était en pleine crise._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Père et fils

**Chapitre 17 : Père et fils**

« Comment est son état de santé ? »

« Assez préoccupant, je dirais que c'est plus psychique que physique. »

« Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

« Non mais… »

« Laissez la avec lui, j'ai aussi à discuter avec elle. »

_Charles avait pris la parole alors que Thierry était couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Même si le champion d'arène n'avait pas de droit sur le médecin, celui-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de s'en aller. Il acceptait que les deux personnes restent avec le patient. Cynthia était assise sur une chaise, sa main tenant celle de Thierry alors que Charles murmurait :_

« Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait lui faire un choc… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?! »

« Je lui ai simplement signalé qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un, voilà tout. Je suis sûr que c'est son fils. Tu dois aussi le connaître… Malheureusement, ça remonte à si longtemps que j'en ai oublié son nom. Ca s'est passé il y a onze ans je crois. »

« Je n'en avais que neuf, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me rappeler. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Je dois retourner sur cette île. J'ai perdu mon combat. Tu pourras lui donner ce badge quand il se réveillera ? »

_L'homme aux cheveux rouges et à l'âge avancé tendit à Cynthia un badge circulaire et gris. Une étoile à trois branches le traversait et les espaces délimités entre les branches étaient remplis à moitié d'un métal jaune doré : Le Badge Mine. Charles se retira sans d'autres mots, laissant seule la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds._

« Tu souffres… n'est-ce pas ? Tu souffres intérieurement. »

_Il ne lui répondait pas, il avait été anesthésié et s'était endormi grâce à ça. Maintenant, il était calme et tranquille mais comment allait-il être à son réveil ? Est-ce qu'elle devait parler de son père avec lui ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une rechute à cause d'elle, loin de là ! Il était temps de faire des recherches et plus vite que ça ! Elle sortit de la chambre, allant à l'accueil pour signaler qu'elle allait revenir rapidement avant de partir de l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers un bureau des postes où plusieurs Roucools attendaient sagement une lettre._

« La Ligue va pouvoir m'aider. Ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça. »

_Rapidement, elle prit une lettre, écrivant sur cette dernière avant de la déposer dans les pattes d'un Roucool. Elle se dirigea avec lui vers l'accueil, payant le prix de la lettre et du voyage. Elle retourna finalement à l'hôpital, prévenant l'accueil qu'elle resterait avec Thierry jusqu'à son réveil malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de la famille. Au final, elle était avec lui depuis presque un mois et elle était sûrement l'unique relation qu'il avait à Sinnoh. Trois jours s'écoulèrent et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle avait demandé si ce n'était pas trop grave et les médecins restaient réservés : Il n'était pas en danger de mort mais plongé dans un coma artificiel causé par lui-même._

« Thierry, réveille toi s'il te plaît. Tu as gagné ton badge, tu l'as gagné. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Il t'en reste plus que deux et tu te rapprocheras de moi. »

« Les… badges… jolis… Sont jolis. »

_Il parlait dans son sommeil ? Elle s'approcha de lui, collant presque son visage contre le sien pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais qui ?_

« Y en a… d'autre ? Sinnoh ? Tu vas partir ? »

_Il parlait bien à quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui semblait être proche de lui et qui avait récupéré des badges. Ceux de Sinnoh ? Ou alors d'une autre région ? Peut-être Hoenn ? Elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'informations. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Thierry :_

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

_Thierry trembla dans son sommeil : Une voix… Une voix venait de s'adresser à lui et il avait eut peur sur le coup. C'était normal, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Il sembla réfléchir à la question, son visage se tournant à gauche et à droite avant de murmurer :_

« Ben Papa… Je viens d'Hoenn et toi aussi ! Tu ne sais plus ? »

« Dis moi… Est-ce que tu es déjà venu à Sinnoh auparavant ? »

_Hu ? Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement dans son lit. Il venait de passer d'un rêve à un autre, elle en était sûre. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas de pokémons capables de lire dans les rêves…Mais si ! Elle en avait un ! Qu'elle était bête !_

« Proserpine, viens donc par là. »

_Elle fit grossir l'une de ses pokéballs. Une sorte de pierre grise se présenta devant Cynthia, ne faisant aucun mouvement avant qu'une sorte de sphère violette et fantomatique parsemée de sphères vertes apparue au-dessus de la pierre._

« Spiritomb ? »

« Je vais te donner une mission mais je préfère te prévenir : Je ne veux AUCUNE bêtise de ta part et je ne plaisante pas là-dessus. »

« Spiritomb ! Spirit ! »

« Bref… Je veux que tu ailles dans ses souvenirs et que tu me ramènes le plus d'informations à son sujet. »

_La Spiritomb hocha la tête avant de disparaître subitement. Cynthia restait assise, immobile et figée comme une statue. Elle espérait que les rêves de Thierry n'étaient pas protégés, du moins pas trop…Quelques picotements se firent entendre et elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Un petit Roucool tenait une lettre et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Un petit cri derrière elle lui fit tourné la tête. Sa Spiritomb venait d'être repoussé violemment des rêves de Thierry ? Elle remercia rapidement le petit oiseau qui s'éloigna après sa mission accomplie avant de retourner près de Proserpine._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il s'est défendu ? Raconte moi tout. C'est important ! »

« Spiritomb, spirit. »

_La créature nuageuse prit la parole pendant cinq minutes avant de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre. Le jeune homme avait un père qui était parti pour Sinnoh il y a environ douze ans. Le jeune homme devait avoir huit ou neuf ans à l'époque. Son père était très connu dans Hoenn puisqu'il avait remporté tous ses badges avec facilité là-bas. Il avait même affronté et vaincu le conseil des quatre et le maître d'Hoenn. Après sa réussite, il avait décidé de ne pas devenir le futur maître car il ne se voyait pas comme ça. Thierry aurait voulu partir avec lui mais son père avait refusé, lui signalant que les voyages de ce genre n'étaient pas faits pour un enfant comme lui. Lorsqu'elle avait cherché à aller dans des souvenirs plus récents, elle avait été renvoyée violemment en-dehors de ses rêves et elle n'avait rien put fait pour empêcher ça._

« C'est bien… Tu as fait du bon travail. Mais est-ce qu'il a déjà été à Sinnoh ? »

_La Spiritomb hocha la tête d'un air positif avant de disparaître dans la pokéball de Cynthia. Elle avait fait son boulot, voilà tout. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds poussa un léger soupir, rapprochant son visage de celui de Thierry pour l'étudier de plus près. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille et qu'elle savait qu'il était déjà venu à Sinnoh, il y avait une maigre chance qu'elle l'ait déjà vu… Mais elle n'avait jamais quitté Célestia durant son enfance. De plus, le visage de Thierry ne lui disait rien, rien du tout. Elle ouvrit la lettre, s'attendant à ce que la Ligue lui envoie une réponse positive mais elle fut consternée par le contenu de cette lettre. Ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'elle recherchait ! Non, en fait, ce n'était pas ça. Ils n'avaient même pas cherchés, ils avaient simplement demandé à ce qu'elle vienne le plus tôt possible à la ligue, un futur dresseur allait peut-être tenter de battre le conseil des quatre et il fallait qu'elle soit là au cas où._

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

De sa part, cela pouvait paraître indélicat et irréel mais c'était bien elle qui venait de proférer ces insultes. Elle déchira la lettre avant de la mettre dans la corbeille, serrant la main de Thierry dans les siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant seul ! C'était impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait vu de sa part ! Elle baissa délicatement la main de Thierry avant de lui dire :

« Repose toi. J'espère que ce petit problème n'arrêtera pas ta progression en direction de la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh. Tu mérites amplement de gagner les deux derniers badges même si tu as un caractère très difficile à supporter. »

_Elle rigola faiblement, retirant ses mains avant de prendre la télécommande et de zapper sur les différentes chaînes de la petite télévision qui se trouvait en hauteur. Non, il n'y avait rien de bien. Les médias parlaient encore de l'affaire les concernant, la chaîne de la ville de Joliberges racontait le combat qui s'était déroulé dans l'arène du champion. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à la télévision ou quoi ?_

« Encore une fois, notre champion Fixed Smile vient de rapporter une magnifique victoire avec sa majestueuse Lockpin. Vous pouvez l'applaudir bien fort ! »

_Elle arrêta de zapper en entendant ce nom. Sur l'écran de la télévision, l'homme au masque noir et blanc serrait dans ses bras la créature aux longues oreilles. Elle portait de nombreux rubans et un nouveau venait la décorer. Fixed Smile était encore là ?! C'est vrai qu'avec Thierry, elle ne s'était plus trop intéressée à lui mais maintenant qu'elle le revoyait…_

« C'était là la fin de notre émission sur les grands champions des concours Pokémons de ces derniers décennies. Sachez que le fameux Fixed Smile a remporté les différents concours avec ses pokémons sans perdre une seule fois lors de ses inscriptions. Il a ensuite disparu pendant une dizaine d'années sans laisser de traces et nul ne sait où il se trouvait jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Fixed Smile est de retour avec sa Lockpin et ils sont toujours aussi stupéfiants. Il y a moins d'un mois, il a remporté le tournoi Master dans la catégorie Beauté face à Kiméra, la championne de l'arène d'Unionpolis. La vidéo que nous vous avons montré date d'il y a environ douze ans. Maintenant passons… »

_Elle coupa la télévision, poussant un profond soupir. Quelque chose se passait dans Sinnoh mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Fixed Smile était déjà présent il y a douze années mais elle n'était pas férue des concours pokémons donc elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Une quatrième journée se déroula et elle parlait à Thierry, lui faisant la discussion alors que Charles était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas en danger mais elle attendait qu'il se réveille voilà tout. Enfin, au beau milieu de l'après-midi du cinquième jour, il ouvrait faiblement les yeux en murmurant :_

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Encore à l'hôpital. Tu es un habitué des lits. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Il n'était même pas en colère mais simplement surpris par le fait qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit. La dernière fois, il avait été malade pendant deux semaines. Il tourna son visage vers Cynthia, celle-ci ayant un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle était si contente de le savoir en bonne santé, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire pour l'instant._

« Tu es simplement tombé inconscient pendant ton match contre Charles. »

« CHARLES ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?! »

_Il se redressa dans son lit, s'apprêtant à sortir de ce dernier, déjà en train de piquer à nouveau sa crise de nerfs mais elle vint soudainement le prendre dans ses bras. Sur le moment, il ne réalisa pas ce qui venait de se passer et ses bras pendaient lamentablement en direction du sol alors qu'il avait ses yeux rubis grands ouverts._

« Calme toi… Thierry. Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Tout est terminé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je suis là… Calme toi, d'accord ? Charles est parti depuis longtemps. Tu as gagné ton combat. Tu l'as gagné. »

« Tu pourrais me lâcher ? »

_Elle remarqua le geste qu'elle venait de faire et retira subitement ses bras autour de lui, légèrement rouge de gêne. Quand à lui, il ne semblait pas affecté par l'enlacement et il la regardait :_

« C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? J'ai gagné mon combat ? Où est mon badge ? »

« Ah ? Il est là. »

_Visiblement, il s'en fichait pas mal d'elle et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir blessée de ne rien lui faire ressentir ou non. Elle sortit le petit médaillon métallique de sa poche avec un petit sourire avant de le tendre à Thierry. Celui-ci tenta de le récupérer mais elle ferma son poing avant de lui dire d'une voix légèrement durcie :_

« S'il te plaît, on doit dire. De plus, je veux que tu me promettes de m'appeler ou de me dire dès qu'il y a un problème. Je suis là pour toi donc… »

« S'il te plaît. Quand à mes problèmes, ils sont personnels. »

« Mais tes prestations sont visuelles devant tout le monde. »

« Tsss… J'ai eut un moment de défaillance, voilà tout. T'as pas à être au courant de quelque chose me concernant. Tu n'es pas de la police et tu n'es pas une amie, seulement une femme de Sinnoh donc une ennemie. »

« Thierry… »

_Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bord du lit avant de lui prendre la main. Il la retira rapidement mais elle lui reprit la main. Il poussa un grognement caractéristique, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout les gestes de la jeune femme envers lui._

« Lâche moi un peu. Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères de moi mais tu vas te casser les dents à coups sûrs. Je ne suis pas de ce genre ! »

_Elle revint le coller contre elle, le forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il grogna à nouveau mais elle la retenait contre lui. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir cette fois ! Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle avait vu une partie du vrai Thierry derrière cette carapace de haine et de colère._

« Reste un peu tranquille. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, c'est à moi de décider si je veux aider ou non quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que tu te noies dans ta douleur en ne la laissant paraître aux yeux de tous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je pense que ce n'est guère rose. »

« Et merde… Tu fais chier… »

_Les quelques mots sortaient de ses lèvres comme une longue plainte alors qu'il baissait ses yeux rubis. Il admettait sa défaite… pour le moment. Elle le gardait contre elle, lui caressant le dos avec délicatesse. Un animal blessé qu'il fallait soigner, voilà ce qu'il était._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Prière

**Chapitre 18 : Prière**

« Une fois mais pas deux, t'es prévenue. »

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

_Il était sorti de l'hôpital après une dernière inspection pour voir si il était en bonne santé. Il était de nouveau près à conquérir les deux derniers badges et ils s'étaient dirigés vers un bateau. Il semblait bien plus calme qu'auparavant et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un marin capable de les emmener dans une des villes les plus proches de Frimapic. Il était bien possible d'y aller par bateau en faisant un long détour mais il avait signalé qu'il préférait la marche à pied plutôt que de se laisser se reposer sur un bateau.  
><em>

« J'ai une question… Thierry. Est-ce que je peux te la poser ? »

« Je suis pas obligé d'y répondre alors tu peux toujours essayer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après avoir combattu le maître de Sinnoh ? »

_Hu ? Ils se laissaient emporter par les vagues sur le bateau. Il tournait son visage étonné vers elle pour voir si c'était une vraie question ou alors une blague. Encore une fois, elle ne rigolait pas. Il poussa un léger soupir ennuyé avant de demander :_

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Dis moi sincèrement, tu penses me coller encore combien de temps après tout ça ? »

« Non mais… Je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! Juste que… Je voulais savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'aurais accompli ce que je voulais. »

« Est-ce que tu resterais le maître de Sinnoh ? »

« Non ! »

_Il avait dit ça avec véhémence comme si c'était si évident qu'il refuserait une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas devenir le maître de Sinnoh. Elle fut surprise par le cri du jeune homme, s'approchant de lui pour attendre sa réponse._

« Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. T'es le plus fort et alors ? Ca te sert à quoi ? Tu vas affronter des petits jeunes et un jour, l'un d'entre eux prendra ta place de plus fort. Ca sert à quoi d'être maître de Sinnoh ou de je ne sais quelle région. Donne moi une bonne raison. »

« La célébrité ? Le fait d'être admiré par des milliers voir millions de jeunes personnes qui rêvent d'arriver devant toi ? »

« Très peu pour moi, je vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est déjà plutôt grosse quand tu combats les champions d'arène. »

« Fais pas la maligne ! »

_Elle rigola légèrement alors que la discussion se terminait. Finalement, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et il observait ses différentes pokéballs. Il avait sorti ses pokémons brièvement après qu'il soit réveillé pour ne plus les inquiéter mais après… Il ne restait plus que deux champions dont l'une était assez jeune… Cela avait été assez difficile d'avoir des informations sur elle mais le problème n'était pas la championne de Frimapic… mais celui qui se trouvait à Rivamar. Qu'il le voulait ou non, contre lui, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire des paris stupides comme avec les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit port d'une ville dont le nom était sans importance vue son manque de renommée._

« On part tout de suite ou tu as faim ? »

_Il s'était tourné vers elle, attendant sa réponse pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il d'elle et de savoir si elle voulait faire quelque chose avant de partir ? Cynthia l'observa de ses yeux argentés, disant avec un petit sourire :_

« Et bien… Allons s'acheter de quoi manger mais sur la route, d'accord ? »

« Comme tu veux, De toute façon, je m'en fous. »

_Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même puisqu'il lui avait demandé il y a moins de quelques secondes si elle voulait s'arrêter pour se ressourcer. Finalement, ils prirent chacun un sandwich avant de sortir de la ville. Ils ne parlaient pas durant la marche et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Thierry semblant en pleine réflexion au sujet de ses pokémons._

« A quoi tu penses ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

« De toute façon… Tu aurais continué à me poser cette question si je n'y réponds pas. Je pense au dernier champion, celui de Rivamar. Sa puissance est si proche de la ligue, je sais qu'il sera le plus dur de mes ennemis… Je me demande simplement si j'y arriverais. »

« Hum ? Ca ne va pas, Thierry ? »

_Le voir douter sur ses capacités était intriguant. Ils avaient fini de manger mais force était de constater que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns semblait en proie au doute. C'est vrai que contre Charles, il avait failli perdre mais ce dernier était reconnu pour avoir des pokémons seulement axés sur la défense. Le Kicklee de Thierry n'était pas assez fort pour passer outre cette défense de métal… du moins pas en un seul coup._

« Ca ne me conviens pas ce que tu dis. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Depuis quand tu te poses des questions ? Je croyais que tu voulais écraser tous les champions et cette ligue pokémon. Aie confiance en tes capacités, voilà tout. »

« Il serait temps que j'entraîne mes pokémons à nouveau… Ils n'ont pas encore évolué et c'est là le problème. Lachanceuse, Soprallegro et Têtdenoeu peuvent encore évoluer mais pour ça… Deux d'entre eux doivent être très heureux avec moi. »

« Et tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Je… »

_Il se tourna vers Cynthia, le regard légèrement incrédule et incapable de répondre avant de se remettre en route. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps, il y avait plusieurs chemins pour se rendre à Frimapic mais la majorité nécessitait de passer par le mont Couronné ou ses alentours. Il n'allait pas lui répondre voilà tout. Il n'avait pas à lui parler de toute façon, ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre pourtant. _

« Tiens… Deux Roucools ? »

_Elle avait dit cela en levant les yeux, les deux oiseaux bruns se dirigeant vers elle pour y déposer deux lettres. Thierry observa les deux enveloppes avant de détourner le regard : Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle avait une vie à côté, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Cynthia à la lecture de la première lettre : Encore une annonce déplaisante. La seconde lettre transforma son rictus en un regard surpris et elle baissa la tête, subitement triste avant de refermer ses deux lettres._

« Allons y Thierry. Plus vite nous serons à Frimapic, plus vite tu avanceras. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'elle avançait à toute allure, sa marche augmentant subitement et forçant le jeune homme à tenter de la suivre. Il n'allait pas lui poser de questions pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer, ce n'était pas son problème mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'aller aussi vite ?! Ils marchèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne dise sur un ton légèrement autoritaire :_

« Sors Soprallegro, on ira plus vite en volant. »

« D'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demander si elle avait un problème. Même si il était du genre à se rebeller ou à lui crier dessus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de cette façon. Elle fit apparaître sa Carchacrok nommée Tellus avant de grimper dessus. Il fit apparaître son Nosferalto, celui-ci observant Tellus dans les yeux. Elle lui répondit d'un petit hochement de la tête alors qu'ils se mettaient à décoller dans les airs._

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?! »

« RIEN ! Il y a RIEN du tout ! On va à Frimapic, c'est ce que tu veux non ?! »

« Non mais comment tu me parles ?! »

_Voilà qu'ils se disputaient à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, cela provenait de Cynthia qui s'était mise en colère contre lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. La colère de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était-elle portée sur lui ou sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne savait pas mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Là, ils étaient en plein vol mais quand ils allaient atterrir au sol… Ce fut le cas après trois heures de vol et dès l'instant où ils posèrent un pied au sol, il lui prit le bras en lui criant :_

« On va régler ton problème tout de suite ! Tu m'as agressé avant, tu vas t'expliquer maintenant ! »

« Lâche moi ! Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens ! Vas à l'auberge, je t'y rejoins dans une heure, j'ai quelques achats à faire. »

« Non mais… Attends un peu petite garce ! »

_C'était bien beau de crier ça mais il était resté immobile alors qu'elle était déjà partie dans la ville de Froivernal, l'une des dernières villes avant que la neige et le froid s'abattent sur le terrain. Pfff… Ca lui prenait la tête, sérieusement la tête ! Elle faisait quoi au final ? Il se dirigea vers l'auberge, les mains dans les poches en rappelant Soprallegro alors que Cynthia se dirigeait vers la pharmacie._

_Une heure plus tard, elle était revenue, le visage et les yeux rouges mais il n'alla pas lui poser de questions. Elle avait des emmerdes ? Alors qu'elle se débrouille avec ! C'était bien son genre à elle ça : Elle s'occupe de tout et tout de le monde mais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, niet, que dalle, nada, fallait pas compter sur elle pour venir te dire ce qui la préoccupait._

« Nous devrions… aller nous coucher. »

« Il n'est que le début de soirée ! Si tu veux aller dormir, vas y mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire, non mais je te jure. »

_Il se dirigea dans sa chambre alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Cynthia. Elle n'était rien pour lui, c'était normal dans le fond. Il alla se coucher dans le lit, allumant la petite télévision qui se trouvait devant lui avant de se mettre plus à l'aise. Un simple T-shirt blanc et son pantalon, voilà qui suffisait amplement pour laisser passer la soirée tranquillement. Deux heures s'écoulèrent et il fermait les yeux, allant s'emporter dans ses rêves avant qu'une petite voix ne se fasse entendre en même temps que quelques coups sur la porte._

« Thierry, tu dors ? Thierry ? »

« Oui je dors. Merci de bien vouloir ne pas me déranger. »

« Je… D'accord. Désolée… et bonne nuit. »

_Ca ne servait à rien : Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça pour elle de toute façon ? Ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve alors bon… Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, posant sa main sur la clenche. Celle de Thierry s'ouvrit subitement alors qu'il ne se mette à dire d'une voix forte :_

« Ramène toi ici et viens me dire ce qui se passe au lieu ! »

_Elle retira sa main de la clenche, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle espérait simplement qu'il accepte sa demande. Elle avait une lettre à la main et portait son habituelle robe de chambre noire qui montrait un peu plus que sa tenue pour sortir. Il jeta un bref regard au décolleté de la jeune femme avant de reposer ses yeux rubis sur son visage. Il lui indiqua de venir dans sa chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit :_

« Bon, t'as l'air d'avoir envie de me parler alors viens-en aux faits. »

« Je vais devoir partir, Thierry. Je ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs semaines, voir un mois. »

« Et tu te mets dans cet état à cause de ça ? Que veux-tu… »

_Il ne finissait pas sa phrase, il n'en voyait pas le besoin sur le moment. Elle avait toujours les yeux rouges et il se demandait ce qui s'était passé avec elle. Lentement, elle lui tendit une lettre qu'il ouvrit… pour y voir une recette ?_

« J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut quand nous sommes venus mais… Je ne peux pas y aller. Il te faudra seulement … la faire si tu acceptes. »

« Oh oh oh oh. De quoi tu me parles ? Faire quoi ? Cette recette ? C'est quoi ? »

« Un remède… qui soignerait ma grand-mère… qui habite à Célestia. »

_Célestia, petit village paumé et entouré de montagnes, il n'y avait que peu de moyens d'y accéder mais bon… Il savait comment s'y rendre. Mais c'était quoi le rapport avec lui ? Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire._

« J'ai reçu deux lettres… L'une m'annonçait que je devais partir et me rendre obligatoirement à cet endroit. L'autre… était la main de mon grand-père pour m'annoncer que ma grand-mère se sentait très mal… comme la dernière fois. »

« Alors tu attends quoi pour te rendre à Célestia ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas refuser cette première lettre ! Thierry, je t'en prie, vas y pour moi. Vas à Célestia et soigne ma grand-mère, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas les perdre ! »

_Voilà qu'elle explosait en sanglots et il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces moments. C'était quoi cette foutue première lettre qui empêchait une jeune femme d'aller soigner sa famille ? Elle continuait de pleurer, des larmes s'écoulant de ses joues alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se ravisa au dernier moment avant de murmurer :_

« Je vais y aller… Mais seulement parce que tu me répugnes. Tu préfères partir plutôt que de t'occuper de ta famille. On ne peut en avoir qu'une. »

« Merci Thierry ! »

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras en continuant de pleurer, ses larmes s'arrêtant de s'écouler alors qu'il était tombé sur le lit, elle sur lui. Dans quelle galère s'était-il foutu à cause d'elle ? Maintenant, il allait perdre du temps juste pour soigner une grand-mère de quelqu'un dont il en avait rien à faire. Cynthia s'était finalement arrêtée de pleurer sur lui, elle pouvait maintenant partir la conscience tranquille. Heureusement qu'il était là._


	19. Chapitre 19 : En direction de Célestia

**Chapitre 19 : En direction de Célestia**

« Thierry… »

« Quoi encore ?! Tu as autre chose à me demander ?! »

« Merci… C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

_Ils se retrouvaient à la sortie de la ville alors que chacun faisait apparaître son pokémon. Elle, c'était Tellus alors que lui optait pour Soprallegro. Elle s'était endormie sur lui, si contente de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour aller à Célestia à sa place. Il avait rangé les nombreux ingrédients et la recette dans son sac en soupirant :_

« Je fais rien de spécial. Simplement que tu me dégoûtes, je me répète mais tu n'as aucun scrupule à laisser ta famille se faire soigner par un inconnu. »

« Tu n'es plus un inconnu pour moi et… Si je dois aller à cet endroit, c'est que cette chose est toute aussi vitale que m'occuper de ma famille… »

« Alors pourquoi on n'inverse pas ?! Je m'occupe de cette chose et toi, tu vas voir ta famille ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué… »

_Elle eut un petit sourire triste en écoutant les paroles de Thierry. Si tout était aussi simple, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait depuis le début mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas… Loin de là même._

« J'ai un rôle à jouer… pour éviter que les futures générations ne soient perverties. Je ne peux pas partir et les laisser seules. C'est mon devoir… »

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

« Ce n'est pas si important que ça que tu comprennes. Néanmoins, pour ce que tu vas faire, voilà une petite récompense. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue, les yeux rouges de Thierry s'ouvrant subitement avant qu'il ne recule. Il pesta légèrement avant d'ordonner à son Nosferalto de l'emporter au loin. Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait ?! Ca ne se faisait pas ce genre de choses ! Elle l'observa s'éloigner en le saluant de la main droite, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« J'espère que j'aurais le temps de te revoir à Frimapic avant ton combat. Tellus, prépare toi. Nous nous en allons. Direction la ligue. »

_La Carchacrok poussa un cri tonitruant, se mettant accroupie pour laisser monter la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux rubans noirs. Retourner le plus rapidement à la ligue et aller voir ce qui allait se passer là-bas. La lettre semblait être d'une importance vitale et elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que le conseil des quatre se mette dans cet état. Est-ce qu'ils étaient revenus ? Elle avait tout fait pour se méfier, pour éviter de perdre son poste. Elle était devenue de plus en plus forte pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviennent pas, qu'ils n'essayent même pas de reprendre le contrôle de Sinnoh._

« Non mais c'est quoi son problème à cette femme ?! »

« Nosferalto ? »

« Si je l'apprécie ? Te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Puisque tu aimes tant l'ouvrir et que tu sembles avoir des ressources, tu me porteras jusqu'au Mont Couronné ! »

« Nosfeeeeeeeeee ! »

« Rien à foutre ! T'avais pas qu'à l'ouvrir ! »

_Le Nosferalto poussa une longue plainte alors qu'il portait Thierry sur son dos. Vraiment, il n'avait fait que poser une simple petite question. Généralement, Thierry ne les écoutait même pas mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait en conclure ? Que le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus social, même par rapport à ses pokémons ? Ce n'était pas impossible, du moins, il était souvent amical avec ses pokémons… mais restait toujours très distant sur lui-même._

_Soprallegro s'écroula au sol, respirant très rapidement tandis que Thierry observait la grotte qui se tenait devant lui. Une grande entrée de plusieurs mètres de hauteur mais qui était à l'intérieur du Mont Couronné. Ce Mont était un véritable gruyère de pierre et nombreuses étaient les grottes qui se rejoignaient entre elles. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue qui menait à Célestia._

« C'est bon, tu t'es assez reposé ? On y va tout de suite ! »

« Nosfe ?! NOSFE ! »

« Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part. J'ai besoin de toi pour me guider dans ces grottes, je tiens à te le signaler. Sans toi, je suis perdu ! »

Mais il était fatigué ! Le Nosferalto poussa un nouveau cri avant de prendre les devants en rentrant dans la grotte, Thierry derrière lui. La chauve-souris bleue guidait le jeune homme en utilisant ses ultrasons, le pire dans tout cela était le fait que Thierry ne voyait presque rien devant lui. Deux heures s'écoulèrent et ils allèrent se reposer contre un mur de roche, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour l'instant et ce n'était guère bon pour le futur.

« Tiens, prend donc un peu d'eau. Tu dois quand même avoir assez soif. »

« Nosferalto ! Nosfe ! »

« Je blaguais, t'as pas d'humour ? Pfff… Ramène toi au lieu. »

_Il releva la manche de sa tenue blanche, tendant son bras à Soprallegro. Il ne montrait jamais comment il nourrissait le Nosferalto à Cynthia sinon, il était sûr qu'elle allait se mettre dans tous ses états. La chauve-souris bleue s'approcha de Thierry, plantant ses crocs dans ses bras. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de douleur en se laissant faire._

« Vas y mollo. J'ai pas une quantité infinie de sang. »

« Nosfeeeee, slurp. Nosferalto ! »

_Au bout de deux minutes, la créature retira ses crocs pointus alors que Thierry observait le sang qui s'écoulait des petites plaies circulaires. Pfff… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Car il en avait simplement l'habitude. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un Nosferalto était dressé qu'il ne pouvait plus boire de sang voilà tout. Maintenant, son bras gauche allait mettre quelques heures avant d'être parfaitement rétabli._

« Tu as eut ta dose hebdomadaire, je pense que c'est largement suffisant. Rares sont les dresseurs qui feraient ça pour leurs Nosferaltos. On se remet en route maintenant. »

_Voilà qu'il reprenait sa voix ronchonne mais Soprallegro savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça. C'était rare que Thierry s'en prenne réellement à ses pokémons, il s'occupait d'eux avec grand soin mais ça, il ne le montrait pas. Le Nosferalto poussa un petit cri de joie avant de se remettre en route, ressourcé par cette boisson si exceptionnelle. Deux nouvelles heures s'écoulèrent et la sortie ne semblait pas se montrer. Thierry marchait d'un pas lent tandis que Soprallegro l'observait tout en se guidant grâce à ses ondes. _

« Dis moi… Soprallegro ? »

« Nosfe ? »

« Est-ce que te plais avec moi ? Est-ce que je suis un bon dresseur ? »

_Hum ? Ca faisait bien huit ans qu'il était avec Thierry mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une telle question. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas bien ? C'était quand même bizarre de l'entendre poser une telle question. C'est vraiment bizarre. Visiblement, le jeune homme semblait avoir choqué Soprallegro avec sa question et il grogna légèrement :_

« Non, c'est bon. T'as pas besoin de me répondre. Toute façon, je m'en fous. Guide moi vers Célestia, c'est tout. »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Ce n'était pas normal de se demander une telle chose. Si il n'était pas un bon dresseur, Soprallegro serait parti depuis longtemps… et les autres aussi. Mais si il était un bon dresseur… Soprallegro et Lachanceuse auraient évolué depuis très longtemps. Il observa le Nosferalto qui continuait son chemin dans la grotte : Dire qu'il n'avait été qu'un petit Nosferapti lorsqu'il l'avait capturé… Du moins, petit… Il était plus grand que les autres de sa race mais voilà tout._

« Et merde… A cause d'elle, j'ai que des conneries dans le crâne ! »

_Cette foutue femme avec cette gentillesse détestable avait réussi à le perturber avant son départ. Il tenait fermement son sac sur ses épaules, se disant que dès qu'il serait arrivé à Célestia, il irait préparer le remède, le filer à cette vieille et voilà, il partait ensuite !_

« Nosfe ! Nosferalto. »

« Un problème ? C'est une voie sans issue ou autre ? »

« Nosferalto. Nos nos nos ralto. »

« Tu sens un peu de vent donc on s'en rapproche mais… Il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui obstrue la sortie. »

_Le Nosferalto hocha la tête pour dire que c'était bien ça avant de prendre un peu d'avance pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Pfff… Dans quel guêpier s'était-il foutu à cause de Cynthia ? Hier… Il avait eut un petit moment de faiblesse en la voyant pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si triste et il se serait presque laissé aller mais heureusement, il s'était repris en partie. Maintenant, il avait accepté cette chose de la part de Cynthia et il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que la famille…_

« La famille… Pfff… Elle en a une, c'est vrai contrairement à d'autres… »

_Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y réfléchir, il ne devait pas changer à cause d'elle, pas avant d'avoir exterminé ces cinq types, ces cinq enfoirés qui avaient détruit sa vie. A cause d'eux… Il… Il… Le cri de Soprallegro se fit entendre avant que n'apparaisse la chauve-souris bleue, salement blessée par une créature. Il avait de nombreuses marques de coups sur le corps et il se demandait ce qui pouvait causer autant de blessures à Soprallegro._

« Hey mon grand ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Nos… »

« Machopeur ! »

_Et bien finalement, il venait d'obtenir sa réponse. L'imposante créature humanoïde d'un mètre cinquante se tenait devant la sortie, faisant barrage de son corps comme pour signaler qu'elle n'allait laisser personne rentrer ou sortir de celle-ci. Il pouvait bien utiliser d'autres pokémons pour combattre mais vu le regard que lui portait le Machopeur, il se doutait qu'il avait une idée en tête._

« Soprallegro, tu es capable de te battre encore ? Ou alors de voler ? »

« Nosfe… »

« D'accord, seulement capable de voler. J'espère que c'est bien Célestia qui se tient derrière lui. On va faire une petite tactique qui va montrer à ce bouffon tout en muscles que l'on ne plaisante pas. Prend mon sac. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme idée en tête ? Il ne savait pas mais il laissait son dresseur lui mettre le sac sur son dos. Thierry craqua ses deux mains, disant à Soprallegro de le suivre alors qu'il courait vers le Machopeur. Celui-ci s'était mis en garde, prêt à le frapper dès l'instant où il serait à sa hauteur. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Thierry évita de justesse le coup qui allait s'abattre sur lui, passant à côté du Machopeur, Soprallegro passant au-dessus de lui._

« Il fallait simplement aller dans les deux sens. Les Machopeurs sont si lents à frapper et à réagir correctement. Soprallegro, on se tire d'ici ! »

_Le Nosferalto poussa un cri pour dire qu'il avait bien compris, se disant que son maître réfléchissait vite et bien. Il prit de l'avance sur Thierry, sortant de la grotte pour voir les gigantesques montagnes et cascades autour de lui… Ils étaient bels et bien arrivés dans la zone où se trouvait le village de Célestia._

« Bouffon ! Quand on a deux de QI, on tente pas de me barrer le chemin ! »

_Aie… Il aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup là. Le Machopeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécier les paroles de Thierry, soulevant une pierre qui devait bien faire la moitié de sa taille avant de l'envoyer avec facilité sur la tête du jeune homme. Soprallegro poussa un cri en remarquant l'imposante pierre qui alla frapper le dos du crâne du jeune homme._

« Oh… Merde ! »

_C'était moche… très moche… La pierre qui venait de le frapper dans le dos du crâne l'avait forcé à s'éclater la figure sur le sol et déjà il sentait un liquide qui s'écoulait sur son visage… mais aussi sur le dos de son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à rester conscient, c'était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Ca ne pouvait… pas se terminer maintenant ? Soprallegro s'était rapproché de lui, poussant des cris stridents en tournant autour de lui alors que le Machopeur s'approchait du jeune homme qui baignait dans son sang. Il fermait les yeux, se disant que finalement… c'était la fin. La dernière chose qu'il voyait était cette lumière… cette lumière qui émanait du corps de Soprallegro._

_Finalement… Il n'avait pas réussi à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé…Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Ne plus le revoir… Ne plus la serrer dans ses bras… Ils étaient leurs enfants et pourtant…Lui, son existence se terminait déjà. Pourquoi revoyait-il Cynthia dans ses derniers moments ? Il ne s'était pas attaché à elle même si… Elle était la seule personne de Sinnoh qu'il appréciait un tout petit peu, il devait le reconnaître. Quelques toussotements se firent entendre, l'extirpant de sa rêverie… Il n'était pas mort ? Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour apercevoir un visage ridé par les années : Un vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui avec un petit sourire. Il se redressa subitement, posant une main sur son crâne en criant légèrement de douleur :_

« ARGGGG ! »

« Calmez vous, jeune homme. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Non mais… Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Je dois me rendre à Célestia le plus rapidement possible ! »

_Qu'est-ce lui qui prenait de se comporter comme ça ? N'avait-il pas de remerciements à donner à cette personne ? Il comprenait facilement qu'il avait été secouru par ce vieillard mais il ne voulait pas le remercier, il s'en fichait pas mal, il n'avait rien à lui dire ! C'était ce qu'il tentait de penser intérieurement en lui mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il nageait en pleine confusion et le vieil homme lui répondit d'une petite voix :_

« Vous êtes à Célestia… Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Je suis désolé mais notre maison n'est pas tellement grande et ma femme est malade… Je n'ai put faire que de mon mieux pour arrêter votre hémorragie. »

_Quelques toussotements firent tourner le regard de Thierry sur une vieille femme qui était allongée sur le sol, couchée sous une couverture. Elle avait les yeux fermés et tentait de dormir mais continuait inlassablement de tousser. Thierry se leva en s'écriant :_

« Mais je ne veux pas tomber malade moi non plus ! »

« Cette maladie n'est pas contagieuse… seulement très dangereuse pour la personne qui la porte. Je suis… désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de vous plus longtemps mais je dois veiller sur ma femme et sur notre petite-fille. »

_Le vieillard poussa un profond soupir attristé avant de se rapprocher de sa femme, lui mettant un gant de toilette sur le front. Le jeune homme observait la scène en posant une main sur son front pour sentir les bandelettes autour de ce dernier. Les gens de Sinnoh… n'étaient pas tous mauvais, seulement ces foutus journalistes et ces cinq types ! Cette foutue populace qui n'avait pas hésité… Mais ces deux personnes n'étaient pas coupables, intérieurement, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il grogna légèrement en s'approchant du vieillard :_

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Il y a un moyen de la soigner ? »

_Pfff… Voilà qu'il s'occupait maintenant des vieux ! Et il ne savait pas comment allait Soprallegro mais cela pouvait bien attendre. Ce n'était pas de la faute de ces deux vieilles personnes, voilà ce qu'il devait se dire. Ils n'avaient rien à voir… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir les aider ?! Intérieurement, il maudissait Cynthia. Il était certain que c'était de sa faute si il devenait aussi mou !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Simulacre

**Chapitre 20 : Simulacre**

« Vous voulez nous aider ? Mais… »

« Ne me faites pas revenir en arrière. Dites moi simplement ce que je dois faire pour aller soigner cette grand-mère, c'est tout ! »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de trop en faire. Les ingrédients nécessaires ne sont pas trouvables dans Célestia, il faut donc aller les chercher autre part. »

« Vous me fatiguez… Ecrivez moi donc cette liste sur un bout de papier, je vais aller les chercher. »

« Que devons-nous faire Anna ? »

_Le vieil homme parlait à sa femme couchée sur le sol. Celle-ci lui murmurait de faire confiance à Thierry et de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire pour le remède. Le vieil homme restait néanmoins réticent et une personne pénétra dans la modeste demeure, une voix juvénile et féminine se faisant entendre :_

« Grand-père… Grand-mère… Je suis revenue. »

« Oh… Elisa… Tu es déjà rentrée ? Tu en as assez de t'amuser ? »

« Je ne peux pas en sachant que Mamie est malade ... C'est qui ce monsieur ? »

« Hey, un peu de respect, gamine. »

_Une jeune fille de moins de dix ans était apparue derrière lui. Elle avait des petites couettes blondes qui lui allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et semblait surprise par les paroles de Thierry ainsi que sa présence._

« C'est qui ce monsieur alors ? Vous avez un nom ? »

_Elle parlait poliment et gentiment et cela irritait Thierry plus que tout. Il avait presque l'impression de voir une Cynthia miniature devant lui. Il poussa un profond soupir en grognant, prenant la parole :_

« Thierry, voilà comment je m'appelle. »

« Thierry… Hey ! C'est le nom du garçon dont parle grande sœur dans ses lettres ! »

« Nyé ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la petite ? »

_Elisa était déjà partie pour aller on ne sait où, revenant après quelques minutes avec des lettres à la main. Elle les présenta au vieil homme alors que Thierry croisait les bras en grognant à nouveau. Non mais c'était quoi cette famille ? On parlait de lui ? Comment pouvaient-ils connaître son nom, et c'était quoi cette grande sœur ? Oh merde… non… Quand même pas, ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira en pointant du doigt les trois personnes : _

« Bon… Je crois que j'ai deviné. Vous êtes de la famille de Cynthia, c'est ça ? »

« AH ! Il connaît donc ma grande sœur ! »

« Vous connaissez ma petite-fille ? »

« Oué, je la connais… Pff… Je vous jure, quelle famille. »

_Ils étaient pareils dans cette famille : Trop gentils, trop aimables et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il allait devoir faire encore plus attention à son comportement si il ne voulait pas le voir changer. Il se dirigea vers son sac, s'agenouillant devant ce dernier avant de l'ouvrir. Il sortit d'abord une feuille de papier puis plusieurs produits qui lui étaient inconnus. Le vieil homme s'était approché de lui, le questionnant :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais m'occuper de votre femme ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« Cynthia m'a filé la recette. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Vous avez… les ingrédients ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Cynthia… doit vous faire confiance réellement pour vous donner sa recette personnelle. »

« Elle avait pas le choix. C'est pas une question de confiance ou autre. Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille. Où est votre cuisine ? »

_Elisa s'approcha de lui, lui prenant la main pour le guider vers celle-ci. Vraiment, y avait un problème avec cette famille ou quoi ? Il regarda le morceau de papier, respectant à la lettre près ce qui était marqué dessus. Elisa restait près de lui, lui tendant les ingrédients nécessaires. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, chacun tenait un bol rempli d'un liquide de couleur différent. Elisa s'approcha de sa grand-mère, faisant boire le liquide à la vieille femme alors que Thierry montrait l'autre bol au vieil homme._

« Mettez lui ça comme cataplasme. Il faudra la surveiller mais cela prendra quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se sente mieux. »

« Merci beaucoup jeune homme. Vous avez été vraiment comme ce que ma petite-fille a écrit dans sa lettre : On peut croire en vous lorsqu'il s'agit de moments importants. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore raconté sur moi celle là ? Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire, je vais repartir vers Frimapic. »

« Ah non ! Vu que vous vous êtes occupé de ma femme et que vous êtes encore sérieusement blessé, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous restez avec nous jusqu'à ce que vos blessures soient rétablies. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Vous ne reverrez pas vos pokémons qui sont au centre pour des soins. »

_MERDE ! Il avait l'impression de voir des clones de Cynthia en face de lui ! Ils appliquaient exactement la même méthode qu'elle ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il eut un long gémissement plaintif en pensant à la situation alors qu'Elisa lui reprenait la main :_

« Vous allez venir avec moi ! C'est rare que ma grande sœur ramène du monde. Je vais vous faire visiter la maison puis la ville. »

« J'y suis obligé ? »

« Et oui hihi ! On n'a jamais de visiteur alors un ami de Cynthia, c'est encore plus rare ! Vous êtes le premier qui vient de sa part ici ! »

_Youpi… Cynthia était elle aussi une asociale, quoi de neuf à l'horizon ? Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le pauvre pêcheur qu'il était et depuis, elle lui collait aux basques. Il n'eut pas le temps de plonger plus longtemps dans ses réflexions, Elisa lui faisant visiter la maison comme promis. La salle de bains, les toilettes, la chambre des grands-parents, celle de la jeune fille pour finir enfin sur la chambre de Cynthia. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit décorée comme une chambre de jeune femme mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Beaucoup de livres, énormément de livres même se trouvaient un peu partout._

« Je crois que Cynthia est folle… Trop de livres va lui bousiller le cerveau. »

« Ma sœur adore tout ce qui touche à l'archéologie et aux mythes des anciens pokémons ! C'est une véritable encyclopédie ! »

« T'en est fière non ? De ta grande sœur ? »

« Bien entendu ! En plus, elle est SUPER forte ! »

« Oué… Je l'ai remarqué. »

_Il passa une main sur son menton comme si il se rappelait d'un mauvais souvenir, Elisa ne comprenant pas ce geste. Il marcha à travers les livres, jetant quelques brefs coups d'œil sur les titres. « Mythe de Dialga », « Mythe de Palkia », « Les trois elfes » et bon nombre d'autres livres qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Son regard se posa finalement sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme. Dessus se trouvait une photo dans un cadre. Il prit le cadre en l'observant de plus près. Bizarre… Du moins pas tant que ça._

_Un homme aux cheveux bruns avec une pioche sur l'épaule et un casque de mineur sur le crâne se trouvait sur la droite. Il devait avoir la trentaine bien avancée et avait des yeux dorés. Sur la gauche se trouvait une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds, elle aussi portant un casque de mineur mais une sorte de tablette de pierre à la main avec une écriture faite en Zarbis dessinée dessus. Elle avait des yeux argentés et au milieu de la photo se trouvait une enfant aux cheveux blonds… Elle portait deux couettes de cheveux blonds et une petite jupe blanche. Elle tenait un petit Griknot dans ses mains et souriait alors que ses parents l'entouraient chaleureusement. Thierry poussa un léger soupir, se tournant vers Elisa pour l'observer avant de regarder à nouveau le cadre puis de dire :_

« Ce sont vos parents ? Ils sont mineurs ? C'est toi sur la photo ? »

« Non ! C'est ma grande sœur avec Papa et Maman. »

« Elle était plutôt jeune… Elle devait avoir quel âge ? »

« Huit ans, c'est ce que Mamie me disait. »

« Moué… Elle paraissait presque mignonne à cette époque. C'est fou ce que les poids des années peuvent faire sur l'innocence et la pureté d'une femme. Et où sont vos parents ? »

« Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais seulement deux ans. C'est grand-père et grand-mère qui m'ont élevé depuis tout ce temps. »

_Là, pour une gaffe, il avait sérieusement gaffé et il se sentait sacrément mal à l'aise. Il aurait put retenir sa langue sur ce coup. Il tenta de tousser pour se donner une contenance mais n'y arrivait pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette et il regarda Elisa qui l'observait de ses petits yeux argentés. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère…_

« Je suis… sincèrement désolé. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont heureux là-bas ! »

_Il hocha la tête en baissant son regard rubis. Tant que cette petite fille pensait ça, ils l'étaient alors, il en était sûr. Mais les excuses qu'il avait dit à ce moment étaient-elles vraiment destinées à Elisa ? Purée… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Si Cynthia revenait à Frimapic, il allait avoir quelque chose à lui dire._

« Ca ne va pas ? Monsieur Thierry ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Si… Si… Ca va bien. Sortons de la chambre de ta grande sœur, ça ne se fait pas de fouiner quand elle n'est pas là. »

_Elisa poussa un petit rire tandis qu'il déposait le cadre avec la photo. Il rejoignit la jeune fille aux couettes blondes devant la sortie de la maison, Elisa l'attendant pour lui faire visiter la ville. Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif en murmurant :_

« Est-ce que je peux me balader seul ? »

« Mais… Vous ne connaissez pas le village ! Vous allez vous perdre ! »

« Je retrouverais mon chemin. Signale simplement à tes grands-parents que je serais de retour dans quelques heures. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. »

_Elle remarqua que le ton du jeune homme avait changé et elle lui annonça qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle allait le laisser seul. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la modeste maisonnette de la famille de Cynthia alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà de celle-ci. Les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, le front bandé, la douleur qu'il n'avait n'était pas située dans son crâne mais simplement dans son cœur._

_C'était bien beau de vouloir jouer les caïds, de faire le grand dur alors qu'elle était toujours en train de sourire et de rire. Comment aurait-il put se douter d'une telle chose en rapport avec Cynthia ? Est-ce qu'elle avait prémédité son coup ? Cette fois-ci, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était vraiment soucieuse envers ses grands-parents, il était normal qu'elle veuille les soigner. Il n'avait pas d'explications sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les revoir d'aussitôt mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. A force de juger les gens sur les apparences… A force de se créer sa propre apparence… Il avait complètement loupé la mentalité de Cynthia et il devait l'avouer : Il s'en voulait. Lui qui s'en fichait de ne rien savoir d'elle, lui dire à chaque fois qu'il en avait rien à faire de sa vie…Un tel égoïsme de sa part le mettait en rage mais contre lui-même. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans un arbre, quelques têtes se tournant vers lui alors qu'il se remettait en route._

« Marre de ça. Faudra vraiment qu'on discute, toi et moi quand on se reverra. »

_Voilà, il l'avait dit clairement. Ils devaient parler tous les deux, il devait tout lui dire et lui expliquer. Pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il avait toute cette haine envers les gens de Sinnoh. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant le centre pokémon du village de Célestia. Voir et retrouver ces pokémons ? Leur dire qu'il allait bien ? Non… Il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait simplement être seul. Il s'éloigna de la ville, marchant sur le chemin avant de trouver un arbre solitaire, un arbre éloigné de tous les autres, un arbre comme lui. Il s'adossa contre ce dernier, observant les montagnes autour de lui, ses rivières qui s'écoulaient, il était en hauteur mais le ciel était vraiment beau… très beau… Il aurait aimé le lui montrer ce ciel… mais elle n'était pas là… Elle n'était pas avec lui._

« Vivement que j'en termine avec cette histoire. Je me sens beaucoup plus fatigué maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais dut venir ici, je le regrette. »

_Mensonge ou vérité ? Il n'arrivait pas à être clair dans son cœur mais savoir ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aujourd'hui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet univers… seulement que Cynthia et lui avaient pris des chemins différents. Il se releva, se dirigeant vers Célestia pour retourner voir la famille de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Finalement, les journées se déroulèrent rapidement et l'état de la vieille femme était de moins en moins alarmant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente définitivement mieux. De son côté, ses bandages étaient retirés et seule une petite croûte était visible sur son front et le dos de son crâne. Il était temps pour lui de partir et les trois personnes étaient devant l'entrée de leur maisonnette, entrée qu'il venait de quitter._

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, jeune homme. Sans vous… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Cynthia. »

« Vous pourrez la saluer de ma part lorsque vous la verrez ? Avec son travail, elle n'a guère le temps de nous voir… »

« Je lui passerais vos mots. Je dois me retirer, je vais me diriger vers Frimapic. »

« AH ! Attendez un peu, s'il vous plaît. »

_Visiblement, la grand-mère de Cynthia se remettait rapidement puisqu'elle se dirigea à petits pas rapides à l'intérieur de la maison. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec une longue écharpe de couleur blanche. Elle demanda au jeune homme de se pencher vers elle pour la lui mettre autour du cou. Cette écharpe ressemblait étrangement à celle de Cynthia mais il ne disait rien de plus qu'un simple :_

« Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons par contre. J'ai des choses à accomplir et je ne sais pas ce qui se passera après tout ça. »

« Comme tous les jeunes, comme tous les jeunes. J'espère simplement que vous y arriverez, Thierry. Au revoir et bonne chance. »

_Il salua les trois personnes avant de s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers le centre pokémon de Célestia pour récupérer ses quelques pokémons sans pour autant les faire sortir de cette dernière. Il devait maintenant retourner dans le Mont couronné, monter ce dernier et se dirigeait vers une altitude plus importante pour être sûr qu'il allait bien vers Frimapic. Les deux personnes âgées le regardèrent partir avant que la grand-mère de Cynthia ne dise :_

« Un brave garçon… Il ressemble à l'enfant de cette photo que notre petite-fille nous montre souvent en parlant de son héros. »

« Cette photo qu'elle garde toujours avec elle ... Allons, rentrons Anna et Elisa, il commence à faire froid. »

« Tu as raison, Hector. »

_La famille de Cynthia rentra dans sa maisonnette, refermant la porte derrière elle._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Chaud et froid

**Chapitre 21 : Chaud et froid**

_Quelques jours auparavant, près d'un lieu où peu des gens peuvent accéder, une créature aux ailerons bleus se posa en douceur devant un bâtiment magnifique aux couleurs noire et jaune. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds descendit du Carchacrok avant de rappeler la créature, une personne portant des lunettes courant vers elle :_

« Mademoiselle Cynthia ! Enfin, vous voilà ! Nous vous attendions depuis plusieurs jours. Vous n'aviez pas répondu à notre première lettre alors nous… »

« Cessez là toutes vos paroles et expliquez moi où est le problème. »

« Vous semblez énervée. »

_Bien entendu qu'elle l'était ! Elle n'avait pas put aller voir ses grands-parents et c'était la pire des choses qui pouvaient lui arriver. Heureusement que Thierry avait accepté sa modeste demande, elle poussa un profond soupir en imaginant le jeune homme découvrir sa famille. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Non, ça peut aller. Mais je dois partir au plus tôt. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

« Nous avons eut quelques informations au sujet de l'homme que vous recherchiez… et aussi au sujet des cinq maîtres. »

« Les cinq maîtres ? »

_C'était surtout le dernier point qui venait l'intéresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec eux ? Après la défaite causée de ses propres mains sur ces derniers, ils s'étaient éclipsés pendant des années en lui promettant de la faire souffrir… Malheureusement, c'était déjà le cas._

« Oui, ils se sont fait entendre dernièrement. Cela semble avoir un rapport avec le jeune homme avec lequel vous sortez. »

« Que que quoi ? Que je sors ? J'ai été envoyée par les champions d'arène pour le suivre, ne vous faites pas d'illusions là-dessus, je vous prie ! »

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, je ne fais qu'annoncer ce que les personnes disent autour de moi. Le jeune homme qui vous accompagne, il semble les intéresser. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Votre ami est en danger voilà tout. »

« Et vous m'envoyez une lettre pour que je vienne ici et que vous me le disiez en personne ?! Mais vous êtes complètement ridicule ! »

_Elle faisait déjà réapparaître Tellus, s'apprêtant à repartir mais quatre personnes sortaient du bâtiment… Le conseil des quatre composé de trois jeunes hommes et d'une vieille femme. Cette dernière prit la parole d'une voix sûre :_

« Il y a un changement de programme : Cynthia, nous ne pouvons pas te permettre de prendre plus de risques en t'éloignant plus longtemps de la ligue pokémon. Cet endroit est le plus sûr de Sinnoh. Tu vas devoir rester ici pendant que nous allons envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller Thierry. Tu étais peut-être en danger permanent avec lui. »

« Je suis seule juge de qui est potentiellement dangereux pour moi ou non. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je m'en vais tout de suite ! »

« Jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, loin de là. D'après ce que nous avons eut comme informations, le jeune homme se dirige vers Frimapic. Il sera trop tard pour toi d'arriver avant que l'un des maîtres s'en prenne à lui. »

« C'est encore à moi d'en décider. Tellus, on s'en va. Vous, vous restez ici. »

_Thierry ? En danger ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas simplement prévenu par lettre au lieu de lui demander de venir ?! Elle n'avait rien à craindre mais dans le cas de Thierry, c'était autre chose ! Elle allait s'en vouloir si le jeune homme était blessé par sa faute ! Déjà, elle repartait sur sa Carchacrok, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers Frimapic. Quand au jeune homme, celui-ci était retourné près de la grotte où il s'était retrouvé blessé, remarquant que le Machopeur n'y était plus._

« Bon, Soprallegro, l'est temps de sortir. On va voir si tu es content de me revoir après toutes ces journées. »

_Il prit une pokéball dans sa main, celle qui correspondait à son Nosferalto, la créature en sortant… bien que ce n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Une créature avec ses quatre paires d'ailes violettes, des yeux dorés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La peau à l'intérieur des ailes était bleue et la créature poussa un petit cri :_

« Nostenfer ! »

« Ah ben merde alors ! Dis moi… Comment t'as fait ça toi ? »

_Soprallegro tournait autour de Thierry en continuant de crier alors que le jeune homme l'observait. Depuis quand était-il devenu un Nostenfer ? Il avait évolué ? Non… Mais quand ? Il devait savoir ! La créature était maintenant presque aussi grande que Thierry et posa au sol avec son sourire. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose :_

« Oh punaise. Me dit pas que c'est avec le Machopeur ? Tu l'as éclaté comment ? »

_La créature donna des violents coups d'aile dans le vent pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait subir au Machopeur alors que Thierry rigola très légèrement. Son Nosferalto avait évolué ! Son Nosferalto avait ENFIN évolué ! C'était si… spécial. Non mais attendez un peu, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rire comme ça ? Il grogna pour se redonner une contenance avant de dire :_

« Et bien maintenant que tu as évolué, tu dois être capable de mieux me guider encore, non ? Alors direction Frimapic, tu me guides ! »

« Nostenfer ! Nosten ! »

« Et non, tu te plains pas ! Ne commence pas comme ça. »

« Nosten ? Nostenfer ? Nosten tenfer ! »

« De quoi, cette écharpe ? T'as pas besoin de savoir d'où elle vient ! C'est pour Frimapic ! »

_Il n'avait pas à dire d'où elle provenait cette écharpe. Avait-il honte d'avoir reçu un cadeau de la part d'une inconnue ? En quelque sorte… Oui. Le Nostenfer préféra se taire, s'enfonçant dans la grotte alors que Thierry se mettait à le suivre. Plusieurs heures se passèrent où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se reposait._

« Tu sais où tu m'emmènes hein ? On veut aller dans un endroit froid ! »

« Nostenfer ! Nosten ! Nosten… Nostenfer ? »

« Oui, une entrée avec un vent glacé qui en sort, t'es capable de trouver ça ?! »

« Nostenfer. Tenfer ! »

« Hey ! Me parle pas comme ça blaireau ! Dis tout de suite que je te déconcentre. »

_Soprallegro cria légèrement à nouveau. Thierry baissa la tête en ronchonnant, suivant son nouveau Nostenfer. Il fallut trois nouvelles heures dont vingt minutes où ils se reposèrent pour finalement sortir de la grotte. Soudainement, une tempête de neige alla frapper Thierry au visage, le faisant fermer les yeux. Il grogna en rappelant son Nostenfer :_

« Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ?! Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas très beau en direction de Frimapic mais je ne savais pas que c'était de ce genre ! Et dire que j'ai complètement zappé l'idée de prendre l'un de mes pokémons pour me guider. Purée, Soprallegro, t'as fait du bon boulot mais c'est tout ! »

_Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'y voyait rien à cinq mètres devant lui et il ne savait même pas où il mettait les pieds. La seule chose qu'il remarquait, c'était que cette tempête de neige ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et de venait de plus en plus imposante à chaque instant, que du bonheur en perspective !_

_Il était quand même venu ? Tiens donc… C'était vraiment ce garçon, celui qui accompagnait toujours cette greluche. Dire que cela allait être si triste de mettre un terme à son existence tout de suite. Une petite lumière fit son apparition dans le vide, un grognement tonitruant résonnant dans l'immensité de la montagne :_

« C'était quoi ce bruit ?! »

_Non il n'avait pas peur ! Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur pour tout et pour rien, le problème était qu'il ne voyait rien donc qu'il ne savait pas d'où venait ce bruit et surtout qui en était à l'origine. Instinctivement, il mit son écharpe blanche autour de la bouche en poussant un petit grognement à son tour :_

« Je m'emmerde. J'ai même plus de discussions. »

_Heyyyyyy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ?! Plus de discussions ? Depuis quand c'était un problème ? Il s'en foutait, c'était un solitaire ! Il n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin de la compagnie d'une femme du genre de Cynthia ! Cynthia... Dire qu'il s'était permis ce genre de propos à son égard. Pfff… Juste le fait de penser à la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'était trompé sur elle et il le reconnaissait. Du moins… En partie. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas occupée de sa famille ? Dire qu'elle avait déjà perdu ses parents.  
><em>

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour sauver la mise ! »

_Héhéhé ! C'est vrai ! Sans lui, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ? Elle n'aurait pas eut le choix ! Il se donna une claque sur le front après cette réflexion, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier de ce qu'il pensait. A choisir entre son travail et sa famille, son choix était vite fait pour lui… mais pour elle, peut-être que le travail était bien plus important ? Elle ne pouvait pas être au service de l'un d'entre eux, il en était sûr. Une jeune femme de son genre avec un caractère comme le sien…_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à elle ? Je n'arrête pas de l'avoir dans le crâne depuis ces derniers jours ! »

_Purée ! Depuis l'instant où il avait appris qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, c'était plus fort que lui. Tous ses sourires, tous ces rires, est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux était vrai ? Elle n'avait pas à se cacher la vérité, elle n'avait pas à se voiler la face. Si elle était triste, qu'elle le montre mais qu'elle ne prétende pas le contraire !_

« Blizzaroi ! »

_Il se retourna en entendant ce cri : Un pokémon était là ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ça ne semblait pas être un petit pokémon super faible et il avait raison. Dans le déluge de neige, une forme apparaissait… Une forme menaçante et mesurant plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Une créature à la fourrure blanche et verte au niveau des bras et de ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'un Blizzaroi venait faire ici ? Oh mais quel con ! Il n'avait pas pris son pokémon de feu ! Il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Me cherche pas, je suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec toi ! »

« BLIZZAROI ! »

_Visiblement, la créature non plus. Elle frappa dans le sol avec violence, gelant ce dernier avant d'en extirper un morceau. Le Blizzaroi l'envoya en direction de Thierry qui fit un saut sur le côté, tombant dans la neige. Et dire qu'il ne savait même pas si il était proche ou non de Frimapic mais ça à cette allure et avec les problèmes qu'il avait sur le dos, il en était de moins en moins sûr !_

_Le sol se remit à trembler au-dessous de lui et il fit subitement un saut en arrière avant de voir que des racines sortaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Visiblement, cet imbécile n'allait pas le laisser tranquille ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il fit apparaître Soprallegro, lui demandant de le prendre avec ses ailes et de l'emmener le plus loin possible. La chauve-souris violette hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message, créant des ultrasons pour envoyer une vague de neige sur le Blizzaroi avant de s'éloigner. Une ombre se plaça derrière la créature, poussant un petit rire amusé :_

« Et bien… Pendant le court laps de temps où il a disparu de nos visions, je vois que son Nosferalto a évolué. Cela risque de devenir plus gênant que prévu héhéhé. Je vais devoir simplement prévenir le chef au cas où. Reviens par ici, tu ne sers à rien. »

_Le Blizzaroi disparu dans un flash de lumière tandis que l'ombre fit la même chose. Visiblement, son rôle pour l'instant s'était achevé. Sur le dos de Soprallegro, Thierry tentait de voir devant lui mais visiblement, ça ne servait à rien, impossible de sa voir où ils étaient._

« T'évite de me lâcher en plein vol, d'accord ?! On est super hauts là ! »

« Nostenfer ! Nosten ! »

« Tiens le coup, c'est tout ce que je te demande, je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut faire mais il vaut mieux essayer de trouver un coin pour se reposer. Essaye de voir si tu peux trouver une petite grotte isolée ou je ne sais pas… Une cabane quoi ! »

_Soprallegro ne répliquait pas. Il avait froid, si froid… De plus, ce n'était plus de la neige qui s'abattait sur eux mais de la grêle. Thierry remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait un problème avec son Nostenfer et il soupira longuement. Il étendit sa cape blanche au-dessus de la chauve-souris violette, lui disant :_

« Continue de voler, je m'occupe de te protéger de la grêle. Ca sera mieux que de s'écraser je ne sais où. »

_Et après, on pouvait lui demander pourquoi il avait évolué ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Dans ces moments importants, Thierry prenait les bonnes décisions et savait se faire apprécier par lui. C'était pour cela que lors du moment où ce Machopeur avait osé s'en prendre à lui en le blessant sérieusement, il s'était énervé et avait évoluer._

« Hey ! Regarde en bas ! Je ne rêve pas ! On dirait de la fumée ! »

_Les yeux dorés du Nostenfer descendirent en suivant l'endroit où Thierry posait son doigt. C'est vrai ! Il avait raison ! Puisqu'il le voulait, ils devaient donc atterrir près de cette fumée. De plus, il était fatigué donc c'était tout bon pour sa personne. Soprallegro se dirigea avec rapidité mais précision vers l'origine de la fumée. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chauve-souris violette et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns arrivaient finalement devant une modeste maisonnette faite de bois et visiblement occupée._

« On va juste demander notre chemin ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions en pensant aller te reposer bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Faut pas croire que je vais demander l'hospitalité dedans. »

_Le Nostenfer poussa un petit gémissement plaintif avant que Thierry ne le rappelle dans sa pokéball. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte, remettant bien l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou et de sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il allait être amical avec tout le monde ! Il avait simplement envie de parler avec Cynthia de quelques petits trucs. Il toqua à la porte de la demeure, se disant que normalement, quelqu'un devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Une petite voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Oui, oui j'arrive ! Vous êtes vraiment fou pour sortir dans cette tempête ! »

« Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Je viens d'arriver, pfff ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, juste d'une information ! »

_En fait, la personne ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à l'intérieur, lui tirant le bras avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la jeune femme qu'il voyait. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? La jeune femme aux yeux orange et aux couettes noires attachées par plusieurs rubans bleus recula légèrement. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver avec celui qui était l'ennemi le plus craint actuellement des champions ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais n'y arriva pas. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas tant de mal que ça à parler. D'après ce que les champions avaient dit, il avait tellement changé après toutes ces années… Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de murmurer :_

« Si je pensais te revoir ici, Thierry. Ca fait longtemps. »

_Il y avait peu de chances qu'il la reconnaisse, du moins pas de la façon dont elle aurait aimé qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle… Gladys, la championne de Frimapic._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Il y a dix ans

**Chapitre 22 : Il y a dix ans**

« La championne de Frimapic. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, au beau milieu de nulle part ? »

_Elle eut un petit air surpris en entendant la voix de Thierry. C'était donc vrai, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle ou des autres… Ni d'elle, ni de personne. Pierrick lui avait signalé qu'il l'avait à peine reconnu lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Finalement, elle prit la parole d'une voix qui voulait légèrement enjouée mais qui n'en avait pas le ton :_

« Je… C'est ici que je viens me ressourcer quelques fois pour être en communion avec mes pokémons. Mais tu es bien… Thierry ? »

« Tu te répètes, t'as déjà dit mon nom que je sache. Les autres champions t'ont prévenu n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir s'affronter pour le septième badge ! »

« Non non ! »

_Il était hors de question de se battre maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui prenait au jeune homme de se comporter comme ça ? Il était si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu dans le passé mais elle devait tenter de lui rappeler qui elle était :_

« Je… Je suis Gladys ! Tu ne me reconnais pas, Thierry ? »

« Bien sûr que je te connais ! »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, heureuse de savoir que finalement, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas totalement oublié. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée puisque Thierry reprit la parole :_

« T'es la championne de Frimapic ! Donc, je dois seulement t'affronter pour avoir le prochain badge glaçon. Ce n'est pas dur. »

« Mais nonnnnnnnnnn ! »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, le secouant légèrement au niveau des bras. Du moins, elle essaya puisqu'elle mesurait bien trente centimètres de moins que lui. Il baissa la tête pour voir la jeune femme aux longues couettes noires qui tentait de le faire réagir._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Ne fais pas genre, on se connaît. »

« Non mais Thierry, tu m'as oublié ? Je n'y croyais pas pourtant ! Comment tu as put m'oublier ? Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ? Rappelle toi lorsque tu es venu à Sinnoh, j'étais là ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? »

_Comment cette fille savait-elle qu'il était déjà venu à Sinnoh ? Il l'observa plus attentivement, passant une main sur son crâne pour tenter de retrouver quelques souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire. Il grogna longuement et s'arrêta subitement de réfléchir alors que Gladys le serrait dans ses bras en criant presque de joie :_

« Je suis si contente de te revoir ! »

« Hein ?! Mais lâche moi ! T'es folle, ma pauvre fille ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir mais lorsque j'ai entendu parler de toi dans les journaux ou à la télévision, je me suis demandée ce qui te passait par la tête. Ils sont complètement fous de penser que tu kidnappais Cynthia ! »

« Ca y est, c'est bon, j'ai ma dose. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je me barre d'ici ! »

_Il se retira des bras de Gladys, ouvrant la porte de la modeste demeure avant de se faire recouvrir de neige en pleine face. La tempête était devenue de plus en plus violente et Gladys éclata de rire lorsqu'il se retourna, recouverte de neige sur le visage. La jeune femme aux couettes noires et au pull bleu autour de la taille s'approcha de lui avec une serviette, lui essuyant le visage en disant :_

« Tu ne pourras pas partir avant demain je dirais. La tempête de neige ne risque pas de se terminer puisqu'elle vient de débuter. »

« Je m'en fous ! Lâche moi la grappe ! Je vais sortir à nouveau et aller à Frimapic, je t'attendrais là-bas puisque tu ne veux pas te battre ici. Tu seras obligée de te battre ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de me battre mais c'est seulement ça qui t'intéresse en retrouvant une amie perdue depuis plus de dix ans ?! »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma folle ?! Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse ! »

« Si ! On se connaît tous : Toi, moi, Cynthia et Pierrick ! »

« Ca y est, t'as le cerveau gelé, c'est pas possible. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se voiler la face ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ces évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après… leur première rencontre ? Peut-être qu'il essayait de tout faire pour ne pas se rappeler de ce moment. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses alors. Elle arrêta d'essuyer le visage de Thierry, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur une chaise._

_Il se passait quelque chose de malsain dans l'air. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à détester la jeune femme qui s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine. Il tentait de concentrer le maximum de ses souvenirs pour se faire une idée sur cette personne mais il ne restait rien… rien du tout. Seule cette chose était dans sa mémoire, cette chose du passé… La raison de sa présence à Sinnoh._

« Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller à Frimapic par ce temps ? Tu aurais dut attendre un peu quand même. Une tempête de ce genre, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par année. »

« Je n'avais pas que ça à faire, je dois aller le plus rapidement à la ligue pokémon et abattre le maître de cette dernière. Je vais leur faire payer. »

« Ah… Je comprends, je comprends. »

_Elle préférait ne pas lui dire qu'ils étaient portés disparus depuis déjà plusieurs années… Depuis cinq ans pour être précis : Cynthia était devenue la maîtresse de Sinnoh à l'âge de quinze ans et ils n'étaient plus restés maîtres de cette ligue après ça. Toutes ces choses s'étaient enfin terminées et une ère de paix s'était installée. Elle arriva avec une casserole et deux assiettes qu'elle déposa l'une en face de l'autre. Elle fit glisser un liquide dans l'assiette : De la soupe avec quelques croûtons de pain dedans._

« Tiens, bois un peu de ça. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses d'accord ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulais boire ton truc ? »

« Arrête de faire la tête et bois seulement, ça me fera très plaisir que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? »

« Si tu le dis… Arrête de croire qu'on est amis. »

« Mais c'est le cas ! Tu es dur de la feuille quand tu t'y mets ! C'est moi la championne de Frimapic, je suis sensée me comporter comme une fille froide et distante mais tu veux prendre mon travail ou quoi ? »

_Elle rigola longuement alors qu'elle revenait avec deux cuillères, s'installant en face de lui. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, Thierry ne disant aucun mot tandis que Gladys tentait de lui parler et de lui faire la conversation :_

« Ca fait quand même très longtemps. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir, Thierry. Mais tu sais… »

« Stop. On mange, ensuite je me barre d'ici. »

« Mais arrrrrrrrrêteeeeeee avec ça ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant demain, je t'en empêcherais ! Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir ! »

« Hors de question. »

_Ils terminèrent de manger et il observa la tempête de neige par l'une des fenêtres du petit chalet dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Au final, cet endroit était bien plus grand que prévu. Il fit sortir ses quatre pokémons, les invitant à se rapprocher du feu alors que Gladys s'exclamait :_

« Ils sont si mignons ! Ils sont tous à toi, Thierry ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Tu as besoin d'une paire de lunettes ? »

« Ils doivent bien t'aimer, surtout le Nostenfer. Allez y, rapprochez vous du feu. Pour ma part, mes pokémons resteront dans leurs pokéballs. »

« Normal… On n'aurait pas idée de laisser se rapprocher du feu des pokémons aimant le froid hivernal et la neige. »

« Exactement hihi ! Allez, viens ! On va parler un peu de tout et de rien ! »

_Visiblement, il n'avait même pas le droit de discuter qu'il se retrouvait déjà assis auprès du feu, Gladys couchée sur le ventre en battant des pied dans le vide. Elle semblait si heureuse de le voir mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment ? Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu Cynthia ou Pierrick dans le passé. Alors elle…_

« Raconte moi comment tu as battu Kiméra ! Il paraît que tu ne l'as fait qu'avec un seul pokémon. C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

« A ce que je vois, je suis sacrément célèbre. Oui, c'est bien le cas. C'est lui qui s'est chargé des trois pokémons de Kiméra. Ramène toi Mimolet et viens te présenter à la jeune fille. »

_Gladys poussa un petit rire en voyant le qui s'avançait vers elle en hochant la tête pour la saluer. Thierry ne disait plus rien, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole :_

« C'est un drôle de nom pour un mais je trouve qu'il lui va bien. Alors, toi, c'est Mimolet et les autres ? »

« Le Nostenfer, c'est Soprallegro. La Leveinard, c'est Lachanceuse et enfin le Saquedeneu c'est Têtdenoeu. »

_Elle éclata de rire en écoutant les noms des pokémons de Thierry et celui-ci se demanda si il devait être vexé ou non. Les quatre pokémons regardaient leur dresseur puis la jeune fille qui essuya quelques larmes de choix en disant :_

« Ce sont des noms supers ! Je n'ai jamais doutée de toi. Tu as toujours des chouettes noms pour eux. Quand même, Têtdenoeu et Lachanceuse… Ou alors Soprallegro et Mimolet. »

« Hey ! Ce sont des noms qui leur convient très bien ! »

« Au moins… Snif… Tu les aimes beaucoup pour leur donner un nom personnalisé. Généralement, les dresseurs se fichent royalement de leurs pokémons ou ne sont pas assez proches d'eux pour leur donner un petit surnom affectif. »

« Hey ! Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Je n'aime pas mes pokémons ! »

« Et moi, je dis le contraire ! Alors ne me contredis pas ! »

« Non mais elle me cherche ! »

_Il se releva, visiblement furieux alors qu'elle faisait de même mais avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. En un sens, elle ressemblait à Cynthia. Elle était l'une des rares filles à l'énerver et cela arrivait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle femme existe ! Dans Sinnoh, jamais il n'avait trouvé des personnes qui lui portaient autant sur les nerfs que Cynthia ou Gladys !_

« C'est bon ! Fini de s'amuser ! Il est temps d'aller au lit ! »

« Ben vas te coucher et me gonfle pas ! »

« Tu peux venir dormir avec moi. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix, il n'y a qu'un seul lit ici et c'est celui qui se trouve dans cette chambre. Il est une place donc il faudra se serrer. »

« HORS… DE… QUESTION ! Je préfère encore dormir sur le sol plutôt qu'avec une folle et une inconnue ! De plus, j'ai des gros problèmes qui me forcent à vomir si je reste trop près d'une personne humaine. »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ? »

_Mais il ne blaguait pas ! C'était vraiment le cas ! Il suffisait de se rappeler la scène avec Cynthia ! Cela s'était très mal terminé en un sens ! Il se posa machinalement une main sur le ventre alors qu'elle lui murmurait :_

« Me dit pas que tu es gynéphobe quand même ? »

« Hein ?! Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur des femmes ! Pareil pour les hommes ! Seulement, je n'aime pas être en contact avec les autres ! »

« Tu dis des bêtises. On va faire un test. Tu restes une heure avec moi. Si tu vois que tu te sens mal, tu pourras t'en aller sinon… Tu restes. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? »

_Elle hocha les épaules avec un petit sourire, retirant le pull autour de ses hanches. Quelques secondes après, elle retira ses chaussures et ses longues chaussettes et il se posa une question qui paraissait absurde sur le moment : Elle n'avait pas froid avec cette tenue ? Finalement, il se laissa faire, intrigué par la jeune femme qui devait avoir tout au plus deux ans de moins que lui. Elle s'installa dans un lit une place mais recouvert d'une grosse couverture épaisse en laine. Il grogna légèrement :_

« Une seule heure, ensuite, je m'en vais. »

« Sauf si tu veux rester. »

_Elle alla se réfugier sous la couverture se mettant de dos en rougissant. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour Thierry. C'était un peu dommage qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'elle mais bon, il ne semblait pas être aussi méchant que le désignait tous les autres champions. Un peu Ursaring sur les bords mais qui ne l'était pas ? Thierry alla se mettre dos à dos par rapport à Gladys alors qu'elle lui disait bonne nuit. Il poussa un simple grognement en fermant les yeux, se disant que d'ici quinze minutes, il allait dégueuler à nouveau._

_Finalement, rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Il ne sentait mal à l'aise ou n'avait pas mal au ventre comme il s'y attendait. Cela faisait déjà bien une heure qu'il était dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts en observant la tempête de neige dehors. Il y avait un problème… Est-ce que le fait de passer ses journées avec Cynthia avait réussi à le soigner de son mal ? C'était impossible ! Après dix ans, il ne pouvait pas se soigner comme ça ! Ou alors, c'était cette… Gladys qui prétendait le connaître. Le fait qu'il se sente en confiance auprès d'elle, confiance qu'il n'avait jamais ou très rarement donnée ces dernières années à des personnes lui permettait de se sentir mieux ? C'était peut-être pour ça… que la dernière fois avec Cynthia sur lui, il ne s'était pas senti mal. Etait-il… vraiment en train de changer ? Et est-ce que c'était une bonne chose ? Il ferma ses yeux rubis, s'endormant une dizaine de minutes après. Pendant la nuit, Gladys alla se retourner pour se coller contre le jeune homme pendant son sommeil, murmurant :_

« Tout les quatre… ensemble. Ses plus grands fans. »


	23. Chapitre 23 : Nous étions quatre

**Chapitre 23 : Nous étions quatre**

_Aucune explication. Il n'avait aucune explication à ceci. Comment arrivait-il à dormir aussi tranquillement et avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Elle avait beau dire qu'elle le connaissait, lui ne s'en rappelait pas ! Elle s'était serrée contre lui pendant qu'il dormait et il s'était tout de suite réveillé. Il avait bien tenté de se débattre mais elle s'était mise à parler dans son sommeil :_

« Tout les quatre… ensemble. Ses plus grands fans. »

_Ses fans ? Mais de qui parlait-elle ? Il avait bien une idée en tête mais il voulait se la retirer tout de suite, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui ! De plus… Il ne sentait pas mal. Il ne vomissait pas comme avec Cynthia… C'était vraiment bizarre. Et dire que Gladys continuait de murmurer dans son sommeil ces mêmes phrases. Ca lui tapait sur le système mais il devait savoir :_

« Ses plus grands fans ? De qui parles-tu ? »

_Elle trembla légèrement, le serrant plus contre lui et il sentit sa poitrine contre son dos. Visiblement, il faisait une chaleur torrentielle sous la couverture puisque la chemise blanche de la jeune femme était trempée et il le remarquait bien. Elle murmura à nouveau pendant qu'elle dormait, répondant à Thierry :_

« Monsieur Quentin… »

« Quentin ?! »

_Aie ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Plus aucun doute possible ! Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, c'était impossible qu'elle se moque de lui ! Elle connaissait le nom de son père, elle ne plaisantait pas mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de la jeune femme ? Elle avait dit qu'elle, Pierrick et Cynthia le connaissaient mais pourtant les deux derniers n'avaient rien dit ou alors ils jouaient bien le jeu. Il retira les deux mains de Gladys autour de son ventre. Il se retourna avant de l'enlacer contre lui :_

« Continue… Continue de parler de lui. Quel était son pokémon préféré ? »

« C'est… C'était Palinette. Une jolie Lockpin, une très jolie Lockpin. Elle était très forte. »

_La jeune femme aux couettes noires lui répondait comme si de rien n'était. Elle semblait faire la conversation à quelqu'un dans ses rêves mais se doutait-elle un instant que la personne qui lui posait ces questions était avec elle, en train de l'enlacer ? Il y avait peu de chances. Du côté de Thierry, il ne cherchait même pas à cacher les émotions qui parcouraient son être à ce moment. Il continuait de lui poser des questions :_

« C'était quoi son but ? »

« Conquérir Sinnoh et rendre heureux son fils Thierry. Il était gentil, Thierry. »

« Mais ça on s'en fout qu'il était gentil ! Est-ce qu'il était fort ? »

« Très fort ! Très très fort ! Et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Le papa de Pierrick l'appréciait énormément et ils étaient amis. »

« Charles… »

_Le nom du champion de Joliberges. Il était le père de Pierrick et ça il le savait. Pourquoi avait-il effacé tous les souvenirs de ces moments dans sa mémoire ? Il n'avait aucune explication mais il devait remercier la jeune femme aux couettes noires. Grâce à elle, il se sentait un peu mieux au fond de lui, savoir que d'autres… n'avaient pas oublié son père avait suffit à le rendre heureux. Un jour, il retournera à Charbourg et ira saluer et discuter avec Pierrick. Peut-être qu'il allait lui permettre de retrouver d'autres souvenirs. Même si il ne se souvenait de rien, il pouvait toujours s'aider de lui, de Gladys et de Cynthia… Cynthia ! Il fallait qu'il lui pose des questions lorsqu'il allait la voir ! Finalement, il s'endormit contre Gladys, ne lui posant plus de questions._

_Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, les yeux à moitié clos, remarquant que la jeune femme aux couettes noires était partie de ses bras. En un sens, ça lui était égal, il s'en fichait pas mal mais quand même… Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien ressenti ? Gladys se présenta à lui, quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche ouverts pour laisser apparaître un décolleté qui pouvait promettre bien plus que prévu bien qu'il n'égalait pas celui de Cynthia. Il se donna une claque sur le front, se disant que ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à de tels trucs._

« Bien dormi, Thierry ? »

« Oué, oué, ça peut aller mais faut pas croire que je redormirais une seconde fois. »

« Une seconde fois avec moi ? Ou une seconde fois tout court ? »

« Fais pas la maligne ! »

_Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il se levait, remarquant que sa propre veste était ouverte légèrement. Il observa Gladys qui détourna le regard en rougissant. Il poussa un léger grognement pour lui dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de choses et elle alla se réfugier dans la cuisine. Quand à lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se donner un petit coup d'eau sur le visage. _

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu aimes quoi ? »

« Je m'en fous ! Comme si ça m'intéressait que tu saches ce qui me plaît ? Je te rappelle que je suis ton futur adversaire ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois tenter de t'empoisonner pour le repas. »

_Elle rigola à nouveau, Thierry ne lui répondant pas tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir. Il avait une sale mine… du moins pour lui. Il avait le regard clair et heureux, comme si il avait passé la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Il n'aimait pas ça : On commence comme ça et on finit par oublier la raison qui le poussait à être à Sinnoh.  
><em>

« Je vais vérifier si la tempête s'est arrêtée. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, ne te fatigue pas pour rien ! »

_Néanmoins, il alla vérifier, ne faisant guère confiance à Gladys. Visiblement, il avait déjà oublié la nuit qui s'était déroulée avec elle. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ouvrant cette dernière avant de recevoir à nouveau un violent souffle de neige dans le visage. Elle avait raison… totalement raison. Gladys sortit de la cuisine, posant sur la table quelques œufs sur le plat, des tartines et quelques bols contenant un liquide brun et chaud._

« Viens donc t'asseoir, Thierry. Heureusement que je sais quand même cuisiner. Dans ce genre de moments, ce n'est pas une compétence inutile hihi. »

« Ca se terminera jamais ce truc ? »

« Allons fais pas cette tête ! Je t'ai dit hier qu'elle s'arrêtera aujourd'hui. Il te suffit juste d'attendre quelques heures et je te guiderais à Frimapic, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi tu irais guider ton ennemi ?! Je te rappelle que je suis ton futur adversaire. »

« Oui, oui. Parle toujours, tu m'intéresses Thierry ! J'ai le droit de choisir encore si je veux aider quelqu'un ou non. »

_Tsss ! Elle était aussi caractérielle que Cynthia mais sous une autre forme. Il alla s'installer en grognant légèrement, ne cherchant même pas à regarder Gladys dans ses yeux orange. Il alla manger sans aucun mot, la jeune femme faisant de même. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence, Gladys tentant bien de faire la conversation mais il refusait obstinément de lui répondre. C'était quoi son problème ?_

« Tu m'en veux, Thierry ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non mais me prend pas la tête ! Je ne veux pas que tu croies qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi. Evite de penser que je suis gentil avec toi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, c'est toi qui te fixe cette idée, hihi. »

_Mais pourquoi il avait à s'expliquer de toute façon ?! C'était pas son problème ! Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait vu Gladys, depuis qu'il avait dormi avec elle. Il termina son repas, se préparant à sortir à nouveau alors que déjà la jeune femme au pull autour de la hanche reprit la parole :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! »

« Ca ne se voit pas ?! Je vais sortir d'ici ! J'en ai assez de rester dans cet endroit ! »

« Mais… Et la tempête ?! Tu vas faire une bêtise ! »

« Mais je m'en contrefous ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de rester avec toi et prendre la dînette ! »

« Mais pourquoi… Tu as tant changé ? »

_Elle s'était approchée de lui, serrant sa main gauche de ses deux mains en baissant la tête. Elle voulait une réponse de sa part, savoir si c'était bien là la raison qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi. Thierry ne retira pas sa main, se trouvant devant la porte. Finalement, après une quinzaine de secondes, il dit sur un ton fatigué :_

« Chacun change Gladys. Je ne sais pas qui était celui que tu as connu mais je ne suis plus ce dernier. Maintenant, lâche ma main et laisse moi aller à Frimapic. »

« Je t'accompagne ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir tout seul ! Tiens bien ma main et prépare tes affaires ! »

« Elles sont déjà prêtes… »

« HIIII ! Mais pas les miennes ! Attends quelques minutes s'il te plaît ! »

_Il poussa un profond soupir désabusé alors que la jeune femme relâchait ses deux mains. Elle était surexcitée mais vraiment chaleureuse. Comment avait-elle réussi à être championne de Frimapic, ville réputée pour son grand froid ? Une manieuse de glace aussi gentille et amicale, elle était un paradoxe à elle-même. Elle revient finalement après huit minutes, ayant refermé les boutons de sa chemise blanche tandis qu'il avait bien remis son écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Il prit tout de suite la parole :_

« Hey mais… Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?! »

« Et pourquoi ? Où est le problème ? Ma tenue n'est pas bien ? »

« Mais t'es arriérée ou quoi ?! Il doit faire moins vingt dehors et toi, tu restes dans cette tenue ! Vas t'habiller un peu plus chaudement ! »

« Mais j'ai que ça sur le dos et arrête de me crier dessus ! Je n'ai pas peur de la tempête ! Tu vas voir comment je me débrouille ! Friola, viens donc devant moi ! »

_Devant les yeux étonnés de Thierry apparu un Blizzaroi… Plutôt une reine si on jouait sur les mots. Elle ressemblait exactement à la créature qu'il avait rencontrée hier. Rapidement, la colère lui montait déjà mais il se rappela que celui qui l'avait attaqué ressemblait à un mâle. De plus, d'après ses connaissances…_

« Laisse moi voir un truc. Je n'ai pas touché l'autre mais je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? »

_Il touchait la fourrure de la Blizzaroi, remarquant bien que celle-ci était plus épaisse que l'autre. Malgré sa mauvaise vision dans la neige, le cri de celui qui l'avait attaqué était bien plus masculin que féminin. Finalement, il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de dire :_

« Non rien, c'est bon. Mais en quoi ta Blizzaroi va nous aider ? »

« Héhéhé ! Friola, tu veux bien lui montrer ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Blizza ! »

_La créature à la fourrure blanche ouvrit la porte, se positionnant devant Thierry et Gladys. Celle-ci demanda au jeune homme de bien rester derrière Friola alors qu'ils sortaient finalement de la cabane. Après plusieurs minutes, il comprit ce qui se passait : La tempête de neige était bien là mais… Elle semblait éviter la Blizzaroi comme si cette dernière était en train de la contrôler. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé sur le coup ?_

« Les Blizzarois et leurs sous-évolutions, les Blizzis, sont capables de contrôle les tempêtes de neige du moins pour éviter qu'elles ne s'abattent sur eux. »

« Mais mais mais mais… En y réfléchissant… »

« Quoi donc, Thierry ? Tu sembles choqué. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça hier ?! On aurait put partir d'ici plus tôt ! »

« Oups… Disons que… J'ai un peu oublié. »

_Elle se tapota légèrement le dos de sa tête pour dire qu'elle était désolée alors qu'il l'observait d'un air suspicieux. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Il y avait intérêt que ça ne soit pas le cas, il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de blagues. Ils restèrent derrière Friola alors que la tempête de neige semblait s'arrêter peu à peu bien qu'elle ne disparaissait jamais totalement. Maintenant, il arrivait à voir à peu près convenablement et il s'était mis en mode grognon :_

« J'espère qu'on arrive bientôt. Plus vite, je m'occupe de toi, plus vite je me barre d'ici. »

« Non mais ne boudes quand même pas ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Thierry. Désolée ! »

« Ca ne change rien qu'on a perdu une journée pour rien et que j'ai dû dormir avec toi. »

« Dis tout de suite que c'était déplaisant ! »

_Elle lui tira la langue tandis qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Sincèrement, il avait gaspillé une journée inutilement à cause de ça ! Mais en un sens… Il devait aussi remercier la jeune femme aux longues couettes noires pour la soirée qu'il avait passé. En un sens et il devait le reconnaître, grâce à elle, il avait maintenant une petite raison de plus de rester à Sinnoh. Une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à expliquer parfaitement mais si il était lié à Pierrick, Gladys et Cynthia, alors il y avait une petite chance qu'il retrouve ce pan de mémoire qu'il avait perdu ce jour là. Une partie des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié… Ce moment où il n'était qu'un simple enfant… Ce moment où il avait encore son héros devant ses yeux, le seul qui comptait véritablement pour lui. Plusieurs heures se déroulèrent, Friola guidant les deux jeunes personnes comme si elle connaissait le chemin avant que finalement, ils n'arrivent à une sorte d'escalier recouvert partiellement de neige. Gladys prit la parole en souriant :_

« Nous voilà arrivés à Frimapic ! »

« Emmène moi directement à ton arène, on va se battre… Oh et puis non, montre moi où se trouve le centre pokémon, j'ai quelques petits trucs à faire avant. »

_Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé. En un sens, il lui parlait et c'était une très bonne chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à changer son caractère pour le rendre moins grincheux et c'était parfait. D'un pas lent mais sûr, les deux personnes se dirigèrent dans la ville de Frimapic, Gladys l'emmenant vers le lieu qu'il voulait. D'ici quelques heures au grand maximum, le septième champion allait affronter son challenger._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Faire fondre son coeur

**Chapitre 24 : Faire fondre son coeur**

« Ca y est, c'est bon, t'as été utile et tu m'as emmenée au centre pokémon. Maintenant, je vais choisir mes pokémons, merci bien, au revoir. »

« Mais je… »

« Me colle pas, c'est bon ! Non, mais je te jure ! Retourne dans ton arène ! Je vais pas te dire quel pokémon je vais prendre pour te foutre une raclée ! »

« D'accord… Si tu le prends comme ça… En quittant le centre pokémon, dirige toi vers l'Est et dès que tu es au centre de la ville, tu trouveras l'arène près de là. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Au revoir ! »

_C'était presque si il voulait la jeter dehors. Il posa ses deux mains sur le dos de la jeune femme aux couettes noires, la poussant vers la sortie alors qu'il était facile de voir qu'elle voulait rester pour discuter avec lui. Diable qu'elle était collante ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffler un peu ?! Il se présenta devant la machine utilisée pour stocker ses pokéballs contenant ses pokémons, s'arrêtant devant l'une d'entre elles avec un petit sourire :_

« Hey, tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, je suis loin de me faire avoir comme ça héhéhé. Mais non, calme toi, je ne suis pas en danger. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, d'ici peu de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu voudrais faire encore un petit peu de temps avec moi ? Je vais prendre notre amie, elle n'est pas très forte mais elle me sera bien utile, je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer sortir un peu. Tu en penses quoi ? »

_L'ordinateur lui répondit d'une voix enjouée et il eut un nouveau petit sourire avant de le saluer. Finalement, une pokéball apparue devant lui… Une pokéball entièrement blanche. Voilà le pokémon qu'il allait utiliser contre Gladys. Vu le caractère de la jeune femme, il était sûr que ce pokémon allait prendre un avantage stratégique sur son adversaire ! Ou alors… Il valait mieux ne pas l'utiliser mais en cas de dernier recours… Oui… Voilà ce qu'il allait faire héhéhé. Finalement, il quitta le centre pokémon avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres : Tout allait se dérouler comme prévu._

_PFIOU ! Dire qu'elle avait du demander à Tellus d'utiliser sa vitesse quasi-maximale tout en s'accrochant avec difficulté aux ailerons de cette dernière, elle était finalement arrivée à moyenne distance de la ville de Frimapic. La tempête pouvait se lever, Tellus en avait déjà vu pire que ça ! Néanmoins, elle ne serait pas arrivée avant une ou deux heures et elle n'avait pas remarqué de traces de la part de Thierry. Il devait être sûrement en sécurité._

_Intérieurement, elle maudissait ce foutu conseil des quatre. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Ce n'était pas son affaire ! Si elle avait décidé de s'occuper de Thierry plus longtemps que prévu, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Elle appréciait le jeune homme et voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait se rendre. De plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Thierry lui rappelait quelqu'un, une personne qu'elle s'était retirée de l'esprit… Un peu comme les autres. Le héros qu'elle admirait était un fier combattant, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais peur du danger et du défi. Thierry avait fait exactement la même chose que lui contre Charles et Kiméra, c'est pourquoi elle se disait que ce garçon était celui… de sa photo. Intérieurement, elle voulait penser à ça… Intérieurement, elle voulait y croire… Elle savait que Gladys et Pierrick étaient toujours là mais Thierry avait disparu de la circulation pendant plus de dix ans._

« Je suis là, Glaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

_Il allait crier le nom de la jeune femme mais se retrouva soudainement au sol, venant de glisser sur ce dernier en poussant un cri de détresse. Ce sol était glacé ! Comment il pouvait se déplacer correctement avec tout ça ?! Il tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva et commençait déjà à s'énerver. Finalement, une personne s'approcha de lui. C'était Gladys et elle lui souriait en tendant sa main droite :_

« Prend ma main et accroche toi, je vais t'emmener vers le centre de l'arène. »

« Non mais t'as pas idée d'inventer des truc pareils ?! J'ai faillit me briser le dos avec ces conneries ! Je te jure ! »

« Hihihi ! J'en étais sûre que tu allais faire cette erreur, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit quand tu t'es énervé. »

« Et ça t'amuse en plus ?! T'es vraiment la championne de Frimapic ? »

« Tu ne le penses pas ? Mais qui suis-je alors ? »

_Il poussa un grognement de colère alors qu'il s'était relevé. S'aidant de la jeune femme aux couettes noires qui marchait avec aisance sur la glace, il se retrouva finalement au centre de l'arène, un entre recouvert de neige. Quelques spectateurs se présentaient peu à peu, chacun marchant avec facilité sur la glace. Purée… Il s'était rendu ridicule à cause d'elle !_

« Bon on commence quand ?! J'ai un septième badge à récupérer ! »

« On doit attendre, l'arbitre. Ah ! Le voilà ! »

_Un homme recouvert d'une épaisse doudoune de fourrure blanche s'approcha de Thierry puis de Gladys qui lui murmura quelques paroles. L'arbitre hocha la tête d'un air positif, se mettant au milieu de l'arène avant de prendre la parole :_

« Mesdames et messieurs qui êtes présents dans l'arène de Frimapic ! Aujourd'hui va se dérouler un combat pour le badge glaçon entre notre championne d'arène, je vous prie d'applaudir mademoiselle Gladys ! »

_De nombreux applaudissements nourris se firent entendre bien qu'il s'était attendu à bien plus de la part des spectateurs. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même pas levé leurs mains pour l'applaudir et il grinça des dents : C'était quand même leur championne !_

« De l'autre côté, je tiens à vous présenter son challenger, le jeune homme qui porte une magnifique écharpe blanche autour du cou, son nom est Thierry ! »

_Un petit applaudissement de la part de Gladys et il fut surpris d'une telle chose de la part de son adversaire. Ici, ils étaient des ennemis et en-dehors, il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se faire croire et il espérait que ça marcherait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, Gladys applaudissait et quelques personnes suivirent : Si la championne applaudissait, c'est que le jeune homme ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça._

« N'espère pas un remerciement de ma part ! »

« Je n'en attendais pas, Thierry. »

« Ce combat se déroulera à quatre pokémons contre quatre. Veuillez appeler vos premiers pokémon s'il vous plaît ! »

« Il m'en faudra seulement trois voir deux si je gère bien. »

« Hey hey hey, Thierry, ne me crois pas pour quelqu'un de faible ! Je suis la seconde plus forte des champions de Sinnoh ! Du moins… On peut considérer ça comme ça ! »

« Arrête de parler et sors ton pokémon qu'on rigole. »

_Il avait déjà une pokéball à la main : Une pokéball violette et bleue. Il était du genre à changer ses pokéballs pour qu'elles correspondent à ses pokémons. Gladys eut un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de faire sortir son premier pokémon : Une petite Blizzi nommée Estari d'après les dires de Gladys quand elle cria son nom._

« Mouais… Je dois sérieusement m'inquiéter ou non ? Soprallegro, extermine moi ce truc ridicule. On ne va pas faire durer plus longtemps le combat ! »

_La pokéball bleue et violette s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître le Nostenfer, celui-ci se mettant à tourner très rapidement autour d'Estari. La Blizzi l'observait pour tenter de l'arrêter mais soudainement, une tempête de neige se leva et Thierry eut un léger grognement :_

« Et oui, Thierry ! Tu devrais le savoir : Les Blizzis et les Blizzarois sont capables de contrôler la neige et de provoquer des tempêtes qu'importe les endroits où ils se trouvent. C'est dommage mais tu pars avec un sérieux désavantage. Pourquoi tu utilises un pokémon de ce genre contre moi ? Car Estera est à moitié une plante ? »

« Tsss… On ne parle pas pendant un combat ! Dis au revoir à ton pokémon ! Soprallegro, réduit moi cette créature à néant ! »

_Le Nostenfer poussa un cri strident avant de disparaître de la vue des combattants. La Blizzi tenta bien de le suivre mais cela ne servait à rien, il se déplaçait trop rapidement. Soudainement, une légère entaille apparue sur le corps de la Blizzi, Gladys prenant la parole sur un ton alerte :_

« Estera ! Envoie quelques éclats de glace autour de toi ! »

_Tsss ! Elle réfléchissait très rapidement elle aussi ! La Blizzi écouta les paroles de Gladys, levant ses deux pattes avant de les tendre. Elle tourna sur elle-même, des petits morceaux de glace durcie partant dans tous les sens, un petit cri venant de la part de Soprallegro se faisant entendre dans l'arène. Ca plus la grêle… Grrr ! Un violent coup d'aile frappa Estera dans le dos, Soprallegro apparaissant à la vue de tous alors que la Blizzi tombait au sol. L'arbitre prit la parole en observant la créature qui ne bougeait plus._

« Estera est hors de combat ! Le premier combat est gagné par Soprallegro ! Mademoiselle Gladys, veuillez appeler votre second pokémon ! »

« Pfff ! Je vois, je vois… Pas mal du tout. Tali, viens donc par là et tranche cette chauve-souris, on va lui apprendre à ne pas me prendre au sérieux ! »

_Hum ? Tali ? Qui était-ce encore ? Le problème avec Gladys, c'est qu'elle avait nommé ses pokémons et qu'il n'avait pas retenu le nom de ces derniers. Estera fut rappelée dans sa pokéball alors que Thierry observait la jeune femme aux couettes noires qui lançait une nouvelle pokéball sur le sol. Une petite créature bipédique bleue avec un cristal rouge planté dans le dos du crâne et trois dans le dos se tenait devant lui. Une Farfuret ? Hum… Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter : Soprallegro était le plus rapide en ce qui concernait le combat !_

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ? Soprallegro, occupe toi d'elle avec tu-sais-quoi. »

« Nostenfer ! »

« Tali, fais en de même mais… ralentis le un peu. »

_Elle avait un petit sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon. Soprallegro fit briller ses quatre paires d'ailes dans le ciel, la tempête s'étant arrêtée après l'évanouissement de la Blizzi. La Farfuret ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, un léger souffle glacé tournant autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne se prenne avec violence les ailes de Soprallegro en pleine face… qui étaient devenues en métal ?! Visiblement, il avait tout prévu mais elle aussi ! De la grêle était apparue sur les ailes du Nostenfer, celui-ci se mettant à remonter vers le plafond de l'arène en poussant quelques gémissements de douleur :_

« Et voilà comment on élimine quelqu'un un peu trop rapide à mon goût. »

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! Soprallegro, elle n'a pas eut son compte ! File lui, une seconde dose ! Qu'elle comprenne qu'on n'est pas là pour plaisanter ! »

« Tali, fais quelques éclats de glace comme Estera ! »

_Arg ! L'enflure ! Elle pensait à le blesser à nouveau et Soprallegro allait être de plus en plus blessé surtout qu'il était un pokémon qui avait besoin de ces ailes ! De nombreux morceaux de glace allèrent frapper le Nostenfer qui gémissait de douleur, cette fois-ci, il avait du mal à bien voler dans le ciel et on pouvait voir qu'il était salement touché._

« Tente de tenir le plus longtemps possible, Soprallegro ! Tu dois blesser au moins le prochain voir réussir à le battre pour que je la fasse sortir. Héhéhé… Gladys, tu vas avoir une surprise, tu vas être étonnée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? AH ! TALI ! »

_Elle avait détourné son regard du combat pendant quelques secondes et sa Farfuret se retrouva au sol, une vilaine marque sur le front tandis que l'arbitre reprit la parole :_

« Tali est hors de combat. Le second combat est gagné par Soprallegro ! Championne Gladys, veuillez appeler votre troisième pokémon ! »

_Elle fit revenir Tali en gardant son sourire. Cette fois-ci, Thierry n'allait pas s'en remettre. Elle sortit une nouvelle pokéball de sa poche tout en s'écriant :_

« Pirianne ! Envoie tout de suite un poing foudroyant ! »

_La pokéball s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle l'envoya au sol, une créature bipédique faisant son apparition avec une sorte de pantalon et chapeau rose. Une Charmina qui n'attendit pas avant de concentrer la foudre dans son poing droit, allant courir vers le Nostenfer déjà sérieusement blessé par les attaques auparavant. Soprallegro était quand même plus rapide que Pirianne et Thierry poussa un profond soupir, c'était trop tard :_

« Soprallegro, empoisonne la. Je ferais appel à elle après toi. »

« Nos… tenfer. »

_Ils s'étaient mis d'accord et le Nostenfer planta ses crocs dans la Charmina qui cria de douleur sans pour autant souffrir terriblement. Son poing droit vint percuter la face de la chauve-souris violette, celle-ci tombant au sol sans se relever. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien put faire de plus que ça. L'arbitre leva la main en direction de Thierry :_

« Soprallegro est hors de combat. Pirianne gagne le troisième combat. Messire Thierry, veuillez appeler votre prochain pokémon ! »

« Le combat est terminé, Gladys. Je ne plaisante plus. »

« Tu oublies qu'il me reste un prochain pokémon après celui-là. »

« Il ne pourra rien faire contre celui-là. Titania, fais donc ton apparition ma petite. »

_Il rappelait son Nostenfer alors qu'il sortait finalement sa pokéball entièrement blanche. Son arme secrète… Une arme qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé jusque là… Du moins, en public. Il eut un petit sourire sadique avant d'envoyer la pokéball. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître…_

« Enfin arrivée ! Je ne vais pas perdre de temps ! »

_Elle avait demandé à Tellus d'accélérer le rythme et elles étaient à Frimapic avec une bonne heure d'avance au minimum. Est-ce que Thierry était déjà en train de combattre ? Elle devait aller à l'arène de Frimapic le plus tôt possible._

« MOUAHAHAHA ! Il veut terminer le combat avec ça ?! »

_Un adolescent venait de s'exclamer devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'électroménager. Sur les télévisions de la vitrine, le combat qui se déroulait dans l'arène était visible. Cynthia s'approcha de l'écran pour observer le combat et haussa un sourcil… Thierry… était définitivement plein de ressources. Comment aurait-elle put croire un jour qu'il ait un tel pokémon ? Sur les écrans, une petite créature ronde de trente centimètres avec des pics sur la tête poussa un petit cri affectueux et tendre :_

« Trouiiiiiii ! Togepi ! Toge ! »

_La petite créature portait une coquille d'œuf avec des nombreuses figures géométriques dessinées dessus. Elles étaient rouges et bleues et Titania faisait quelques mouvements des mains avec un grand sourire._

« Thierry, Thierry, Thierry… Vraiment… Comment veux-tu être sérieux dans ton caractère de grand dur avec… elle ? »

_Elle eut un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, décidant qu'il valait mieux regarder la suite du combat sur ce petit écran pour accueillir le jeune homme à la sortie. Gladys, de son côté, paraissait toute aussi surprise que les spectateurs par l'apparition de la Togepi. Elle s'écria :_

« Elle est trop mignonne ! Elle est à toi ?! »

« Mignonne… mais dangereuse. Mais oui… Elle est à moi. »


	25. Chapitre 25 : Excuses

**Chapitre 25 : Excuses**

« Togepi ! Toge ! »

« Je suis désolée mais si tu pensais m'amadouer avec ça, tu as échoué ! Pirianne, évite de lui faire trop mal mais rend inconsciente cette petite Togepi ! »

« Titania… Tu veux bien préparer une petite sphère des ténèbres et la donner à Pirianne ? »

La petite créature de trente centimètres leva les deux pattes en l'air tout en avançant vers Pirianne. Celle-ci ouvrait la paume de sa main droite, prête à frapper Titania mais posa subitement un genou au sol, haletant très rapidement. Gladys s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pirianne ?! Ca ne va pas ?! »

« Le poison commence à faire son effet. »

« Tu veux dire que… Soprallegro a quand même réussi à empoisonner Pirianne ? »

« Exactement… Mais tu devrais t'inquiéter de ce qui va arriver à elle. »

_De quoi ? Le regard orange de Gladys se posa sur sa Charmina. Devant la créature rose, la petite Togepi était finalement arrivée et avait fait apparaître une petite sphère noire et violette qui rappelait celle que Mimolet avait utilisé il y a de cela quelques temps contre Kiméra. Titania présenta la sphère noire à Pirianne avant de se mettre à courir en poussant des petits cris. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sphère explosa sous les cris de Gladys :_

« PIRIANNE ! »

« C'est terminé pour ta Charmina. Dommage pour elle mais elle vient de se faire battre par une petite et mignonne créature. »

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! Qui te dit qu'elle a perdu ? »

« Le fait qu'elle était salement empoisonné et qu'elle vient de se prendre un cadeau de la part de Titania peut-être ? »

« Rien n'est dit ! »

_Ahhhh ! Pourquoi s'emportait-elle comme ça ?! Car le jeune homme lui parlait de cette façon ? Elle ne pouvait que répliquer à ça ! La fumée disparaissait après l'explosion et elle constata avec regret que Pirianne était bel et bien évanouie. L'arbitre prit la parole :_

« Pirianne est hors de combat. Titania est la gagnante du quatrième combat. Mademoiselle la championne de Frimapic, veuillez appeler votre dernier pokémon. »

« Tu sais qui c'est. Tu l'as déjà vu il y a quelques heures. »

« Oui, oui ! Vas y, ramène donc Friola, tu verras que même elle ne peut rien faire face à Titania. Tu comprendras donc le sens du mot défaite. »

« Thierry, tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus correct. C'est un combat diffusé à la télévision. Tu n'as donc aucune honte à parler comme ça devant les caméras ? »

« De quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »

_Il s'était mis un doigt dans l'oreille droite, se grattant l'intérieur en sifflotant un petit air. Cynthia passa une main sur son front en soupirant :_

« Vraiment … Thierry… Tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Mademoiselle Gladys, veuillez appeler votre dernier pokémon ! »

« Oui, oui je le fais ! Friola ! Viens par ici et gèle cette Togepi ! »

_Elle faisait revenir Pirianne dans sa pokéball alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Thierry était vraiment insupportable des fois. Il avait tellement confiance en lui… Il était toujours trop différent de celui qu'il avait été il y a dix ans mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le jeune garçon de son enfance devant elle. Elle hocha la tête pour se retirer cette idée : Ici, il n'y avait pas d'ami, seulement un combat contre un adversaire ! Elle prit sa dernière pokéball, la jetant au sol alors qu'une violente tempête de neige fit son apparition : Une tempête encore plus forte que celle causée par la Blizzi au premier combat. Titania recula légèrement, prise de peur en voyant l'abomination qui se tenait devant elle : Une Blizzzaroi qui fronçait ses yeux roses vers elle. Elle poussa un cri de terreur en sanglotant, courant vers Thierry qui s'était agenouillé pour la récupérer :_

« Triiiiiiii ! Toge… Togepi ! Toge toge ! »

« Mais non, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gros truc comme ça te fera mal ? Il n'arrivera même pas à te toucher. »

« Triiii ! Togepi… Toge toge toge… »

« Il va falloir faire un effort, s'il te plaît ? »

_Il posa son doigt sur le nez de la Togepi, celle-ci ouvrant en grand ses yeux en amande. Il y avait de quoi être ému par un tel spectacle et plusieurs spectateurs se demandaient si cette personne était vraiment celle que tant de monde craignait ? Cynthia passa une main sur sa mèche blonde qui cachait la partie gauche de son visage, murmurant pour elle :_

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un éleveur dans l'âme, Thierry ? Tu cachais bien ton jeu depuis le début. Dire que tu as de tels pokémons avec toi. »

_Il y avait trop de contraste entre Thierry qui s'adressait à son adversaire ou à d'autres personnes et Thierry qui parlait à Titania. Il semblait si tendre… et si affectueux. Il tendit son index à Titania pour qu'elle joue avec et lui redonner plus de confiance et de courage. Une vingtaine de secondes s'écoula et il déposa la Togepi sur le sol. Celle-ci semblait maintenant de nouveau prête à se battre… contre l'abominable Blizzaroi qui se tenait devant elle. Elle tenta de faire un regard qui se voulait dur mais n'y arriva pas. Friola eut l'air un peu surprise d'un tel geste et rigola légèrement :_

« Blizza Blizza Blizzaroi ! »

« Friola, évite de trop la blesser, d'accord ? Rend la juste inopérante à se battre. »

_La Blizzaroi poussa un cri pour dire qu'elle exécuterait les ordres de sa dresseuse avec grand plaisir. Quel pokémon domestiqué et non maléfique oserait faire vraiment mal à une aussi mignonne petite créature ? Elle devait simplement la geler, ça suffirait amplement pour permettre à ce combat de se terminer. Friola leva ses deux pattes dans les airs, la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur l'arène se faisant un peu plus forte. Quelques morceaux de grêle venaient maintenant frapper la petite Togepi qui se protégeait avec ses pattes. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes pour qu'un cercueil de glace n'entoure Titania alors que Gladys prenait la parole :_

« C'est terminé, Thierry. Cela fait ton deuxième pokémon qui tombe au combat. Il ne t'en restera plus que deux. »

« Je tiens à te rappeler qu'il ne t'en reste plus qu'un. »

« Mais c'est mon plus puissant ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec une astuce ou une autre ! Arbitre, veuillez déclarer la fin du cinquième combat ! »

« Titania ? Tu peux sortir et montrer à cette chère Gladys que tu n'es pas hors de combat ? »

_Sur l'un des écrans de télévision, Cynthia observait le cercueil de glace qui commençait à se fissurer légèrement. La Togepi avait les yeux fermés mais pourtant, il était possible de voir qu'elle était toujours consciente. Lentement, ses deux pattes avant se mettaient à bouger tandis que Cynthia et la majorité des spectateurs dans l'arène murmuraient :_

« Une attaque Métronome ? »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est un vrai combat ! Titania, Déflagration !

« Toge… PIIIII ! »

_Le cercueil de glace explosa en morceaux alors que la petite créature blanche de trente centimètres continuait de bouger ses pattes avant de faire apparaître un puissant souffle de feu devant elle. La neige se mettait à fondre à son contact et l'attaque frappa de plein fouet la Blizzaroi qui s'écroula au sol. Comme elle adorait le froid, elle était très vulnérable au feu… Comme elle était liée à la nature avec ses pattes pouvant faire apparaître des racines, elle l'était tout autant sur ce côté._

« FRIOLA ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment elle sait cette technique ?! »

« Je te l'ai pourtant dit. Mes pokémons ne sont pas communs ou banaux. Ils ont appris des choses que peu d'autres oseraient leur faire apprendre. Même si l'attaque de Titania est très faible, les faiblesses de Friola ont eut raison d'elle. »

« Blizza…roi ! »

_Oups… Elle était encore consciente et Titania était déjà très affaiblie… mais Friola l'était tout autant. La Blizzaroi était parcourue de nombreuses brûlures et se tenait sur ses deux pattes en tremblant mais elle était toujours là. Quelques flammes continuaient de la brûler tandis qu'elle semblait réellement en colère. JAMAIS elle n'aurait cru que cette petite créature était capable de produire autant de dégâts sur son corps !_

« Encore debout ?! Et merde ! Titania, recule ! »

« Togepi ! Toge toge ! »

« Friola, fais lui mordre la glace ! »

_La Blizzaroi ne répondit pas mais leva les deux pattes en l'air comme auparavant. Cette fois-ci, de nombreux éclats de glace sortaient de ses pattes, tous se dirigeant vers Titania qui avançait lentement vers Thierry. Friola tomba au sol après cette attaque, une petite lueur passant dans les yeux du jeune homme._

« ARBITRE ! Le combat est terminé ! »

« De quoi ? »

_Sans attendre que l'arbitre comprenne ce qui se passait, Thierry fit grandir l'une de ses pokéballs : Celle de couleur rose et blanche. Rapidement, Lachanceuse apparue derrière Titania, se prenant les éclats de glace à la place de la Togepi. La Leveinard poussa un petit cri de douleur et gémit sous cette attaque mais resta fière et droite tandis que Titania se retournait vers elle avec un grand sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendait._

« Thierry, vous n'avez pas le droit… »

« Friola est inconsciente, arbitre. Il a raison. Le combat est terminé depuis l'instant où ma Blizzaroi est tombée. Il a eut raison, il vaut mieux éviter les évanouissements inutiles. »

_Elle baissa la tête pour admettre sa défaite. Déjà, elle s'était mise à retirer son pull autour de la taille, fouillant à l'intérieur de l'une de ses manches pour retirer un badge à deux montagnes en pointes mais pour les experts en pokémon, le badge ressemblait plus à la tête d'un Goinfrex. L'arbitre reprit la parole :_

« Cinquième et dernier combat terminé. Friola est inconsciente, la victoire revient donc à Titania. Le match est terminé et le gagnant est donc Thierry ! Je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort s'il vous plaît ! »

_Un silence parcouru la salle… C'est vrai… Le jeune homme avait gagné son combat d'une main de maître bien qu'il avait faillit perdre un deuxième pokémon pendant le combat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul champion à combattre et il allait pouvoir se retrouver face à ce type ! Il allait lui faire payer toutes ces années ! Il ne se préoccupait pas des applaudissements ou autres, de toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement. La petite Togepi lui tira légèrement sur le pantalon pour vouloir un câlin, le jeune homme la soulevant avec un petit sourire :_

« Toi tu es de la graine de future championne ! »

_Finalement, les spectateurs allèrent l'applaudir à sa grande surprise en même temps que la Togepi poussait des petits cris de joie. Il rappela Lachanceuse dans sa pokéball, fit de même avec Titania avant de s'approcher de Gladys, tendant la main droite._

« Mon badge, s'il te plaît, Gladys. »

« Si je te le donne… Tu partiras… Et tu continueras ta quête… »

« Exactement. Ne me met pas des bâtons dans les roues, tu es la première à m'avoir mis presque deux pokémons évanouis, ce n'est pas rien. »

_Est-ce qu'elle devait trouver un réconfort dans les paroles de Thierry ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle fit un petit sourire avant de lui poser le septième badge tant mérité : Le badge Glaçon. Il hocha la tête pour la saluer et déjà, il se retournait pour quitter l'arène._

« Att…ATTENDS ! Est-ce que tu reviendras à Frimapic pour me voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On verra bien… Tu m'as l'air assez importante on dirait. Je peux bien t'accorder un peu de mon temps quand je serais maître de Sinnoh. »

_Peut-être qu'il se vantait… Non c'était même sûr. Les spectateurs étaient médusés de voir que le jeune homme pensait sincèrement battre la maîtresse de Sinnoh… celle qui avait réussi à éliminer ces personnes… Il fit un petit geste de la main envers Gladys avant de quitter finalement l'arène de Frimapic. Dehors, il continuait de neiger et il remit correctement l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Finalement… Elle n'était pas arrivée. C'est vrai… Elle avait des choses plus importantes que ça à faire. _

_Il avait fait une cinquantaine de pas dans la neige, tête légèrement baissée. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose qu'au dernier champion : Tanguy. Celui-ci était bien différent des autres, il était le plus proche de la ligue et le plus puissant de tous les champions. Une voix féminine le coupa dans ses réflexions :_

« Bravo Thierry. »

_Il releva son regard rubis du sol enneigé pour le poser sur la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Cynthia, de ses yeux argentés mais qui semblaient dorés sous la neige, l'observait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa première phrase allait fuser :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la regardant dans les yeux avant de pousser un léger soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre elle… pas maintenant… pas à ce moment. Ca faisait plusieurs jours seulement qu'elle était partie, une semaine voir dix jours au grand maximum et pourtant… Il avait ressenti un léger vide. Est-ce que Gladys avait dit la vérité ? Connaissait-il vraiment Cynthia, la jeune femme aux couettes noires et Pierrick ? Il ne savait pas… pas du tout. Il baissa à nouveau le regard, les deux personnes séparées du monde à ce moment là. Lentement, il murmura en serrant le poing droit :_

« Tes… grands-parents vont bien… Ta petite sœur aussi… Mais… Je suis désolé, Cynthia. »


	26. Chapitre 26 : Photo

**Chapitre 26 : Photo**

« Désolé de quoi ? »

_Elle s'arrêta de sourire, remarquant que le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle se dirigea vers lui, prenant la parole :_

« Tu ne voudrais pas marcher un peu ? Nous allons déposer tes pokémons au centre et ensuite, nous parlerons, tu le veux bien ? »

_Elle parlait d'une voix étonnamment douce, comme si elle incitait le jeune homme à accepter sa proposition. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, sortant ses pokéballs alors qu'ils se mettaient en route en direction du centre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, Thierry donnant ses pokémons à l'infirmière qui se trouvait à l'intérieur :_

« Vous pouvez les garder pour la nuit ? Deux d'entre eux auront besoin d'un long repos. Ce sont la Togepi et le Nostenfer. »

« Aucun problème pour cela. Vous pouvez simplement me donner votre nom au cas où ? »

« Thierry mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh ! C'est donc bien vous qui avez remporté le combat dans l'arène il y a moins d'une heure ! Je vais m'occuper de vos pokémons tout de suite ! »

_L'infirmière disparue avec les nombreuses pokéballs du jeune homme qui semblait surpris par une telle réaction. Il pointa du doigt la femme qui partait, Cynthia ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Tu commences à devenir assez célèbre, voilà tout. Bientôt, tu auras des milliers de fans qui seront prêts à t'acclamer et à t'applaudir, comme dans l'arène de Frimapic. »

« Pfff… Je me contrefous de tout ça. Il y a une seule chose qui m'intéresse et c'est SA mort. »

« Thierry… Je n'aime pas le ton que tu viens d'employer. Viens par là. »

_Elle lui prit le bras, Thierry se laissant traîner par la jeune femme sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire de si important ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Ils s'éloignèrent du centre pokémon, marchant pendant deux à trois minutes avant qu'elle n'installe le jeune homme sur un banc. Celui-ci s'énervait déjà :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme problème ?! »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais voir quelqu'un mourir. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette psychologie, Thierry. De plus, tu voulais me dire quelque chose… »

« J'en ai plus envie ! Tu commences déjà me fatiguer alors que ça fait seulement quelques minutes que l'on s'est retrouvés ! »

« Thierry… Est-ce que tu pourrais être sincère pour une fois dans ta vie ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?! Comme si il n'était pas sincère dans ses dires ?! Il se releva mais elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, lui demandant de rester assis alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers le ciel enneigé, alors qu'il lui criait presque :_

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Si t'as… »

« Tu voulais t'excuser. Je t'écoute Thierry. »

_Saleté ! Elle changeait de conversation trop rapidement pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ?! Du moins, de quelle façon ?! Et si il restait soi-même plutôt que d'essayer de se créer une fausse personnalité ?_

« Ouais… Et bien, je suis au courant pour tes parents. »

_Elle arrêta de sourire et de le regarder. Elle baissa la tête sans rien dire alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait été encore plus imbécile qu'auparavant. Il aurait prononcé : Je sais que tes géniteurs sont crevés et ça se serait terminé de la même manière. Elle prit la parole d'une voix très faible qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Ils sont morts il y a six ans, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort pendant toutes ces années. Tant… que je sais qu'ils sont dans mon cœur, cela me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. »

« Tu as une gentille famille. Tes grands-parents sont très gentils et Elisa aussi. »

« Ah… C'est vrai, ma grand-mère va bien mieux ? Ma recette a marché ? »

« Oui… Très bien marché même. Tu es très douée contrairement à moi… »

« Pourquoi me flattes-tu ? Tu penses que je suis désespérée ? »

« Non mais… »

_Il devait se rattraper, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas très difficile mais bon… Il n'était pas doué pour le social. Il baissa son regard, remarquant l'écharpe blanche qu'il avait autour du cou avant de la retirer. Elle le regarda faire, ouvrant légèrement la bouche en comprenant d'où elle provenait. Il entoura le cou de la jeune femme avec l'écharpe blanche, Cynthia en ayant déjà une noire à la base._

« C'est à toi. Je te la rends. Je n'ai pas à garder ce qui n'est pas à moi. »

« Ah… Je… C'est vrai que c'était mon écharpe… mais lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je crois que c'était avant… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, retirant l'écharpe pour la remettre autour du cou de Thierry avec un petit sourire triste. Elle lui allait si bien avec sa cape blanche… Quasiment habillé entièrement de blanc alors qu'elle était entièrement habillée de noir… Ils étaient si différents et pour la première fois, il s'était surpris à rougir en la laissant faire. Pour éviter de rendre ce moment trop gênant, il prit la parole :_

« Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que l'on se connaît, Cynthia ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bien entendu que l'on se connaît. »

« Non, je veux dire… Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà vus… avant ? »

_Elle fut surprise par les propos de Thierry : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle le regarda longuement, ayant fini de lui remettre l'écharpe blanche autour du cou. Elle restait là, le fixant pour réfléchir à la question, est-ce qu'elle connaissait déjà le jeune homme ?_

« Je ne crois pas… Du moins… Je ne pense pas. Tu es déjà venu à Sinnoh, non ? »

« Hein ? Mais comment tu le sais ? »

_Oups… Elle venait de gaffer et le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris. Cynthia était au courant de ça ? Pourtant, d'après ses connaissances, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Cynthia fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Et bien, je… Comment dire… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est simplement que… Voilà, tu me rappelais quelqu'un dans mon passé. »

_C'était faux, elle ne se rappelait pas de lui et elle lui avait dit il y a quelques secondes auparavant qu'elle ne pensait pas le connaître. Mais c'est vrai que… En y pensant pendant quelques instants… Elle n'avait rien à perdre ! Elle mettait une main dans sa poche droite :_

« Thierry, je vais te montrer quelque chose qu'à part ma famille, nul n'a jamais vu. Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ? »

« Hum… Sauf si c'est vraiment quelque chose de comique… »

« Thierry, promet le moi ! Si les autres le savaient, je suis sûre que l'on me prendrait pour une enfant voir une gamine. »

_Elle le regardait étrangement avec presque des larmes dans ses yeux argentés. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il n'avait rien put faire contre ça. Et cette fois… C'était encore le cas. Il hocha la tête pour promettre à la jeune femme qu'il se tairait. Elle eut à nouveau un petit sourire, sortant une sorte de portefeuille avant de l'ouvrir. Elle regarda à l'intérieur avant d'en extraire une photo :_

« Normalement… Je ne le la montre à personne mais voilà… Il y a quelque chose qui me fait penser que tu aurais un rapport avec ça. Les deux autres enfants sont Gladys et Pierrick. Tu les connais bien, ce sont les champions actuels de Charbourg et Frimapic. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, observant avec inquiétude la photo qu'elle lui avait tendue. Ces deux adultes… Il les avait déjà vus. C'était les parents de Cynthia. A côté du père de Cynthia, un autre homme se tenait là : Des cheveux rouges foncés et assez mal-coiffés, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'une barbe naissante. Il portait une sorte de cape déchirée et noire autour du cou et avait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Celui-ci avait des cheveux de la même couleur que l'homme et portait une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux. L'homme avait un léger sourire sur la photo._

« Ce sont Charles et Pierrick. C'était rare de le voir sourire. »

_A côté du jeune garçon se tenait une jeune fille qui devait avoir huit ans au maximum. Elle portait une jupe brune et un gros pull bleu sur elle. Elle avait deux yeux orange et des petites couettes noires. Elle semblait assez ridicule avec son gros pull bleu et ses grandes chaussettes rayées de blancs et bleues. Il ne répondit pas à la seconde phrase de Cynthia :_

« Gladys. Tu as remarqué qu'aujourd'hui, elle préfère ne plus avoir de pulls sur elle ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle étouffait à l'intérieur. »

_Cynthia avait son regard posé sur la personne à sa gauche avec un grand sourire et il se statufia en voyant qui se trouvait sur cette photo. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, des cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens, ses yeux rouges observaient la personne qui semblait prendre la photo. Entre ses mains se trouvait un œuf d'une vingtaine de centimètres rayés de brun et rose._

« Ce jeune garçon me fait penser à toi… Regarde qui est à sa gauche et derrière eux. »

_Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du jeune garçon mais le fit, remarquant la petite fille aux couettes blondes qu'était Cynthia. Celle-ci semblait plus âgée que sur la photo qu'il avait déjà vue et il remarquait les petits rubans noirs dans ses cheveux. Elle avait encore sa jupe blanche et il remarqua que la jeune fille était assez proche du jeune garçon. Le problème était la personne derrière eux : Un homme qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et du jeune garçon. Des cheveux bruns qui s'étalaient sous la forme d'une mèche au milieu de son front, il devait bien avoir la trentaine voir le milieu de la trentaine. Il avait deux yeux bleus et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'il était heureux. Cynthia reprit la parole :_

« Cet homme… était mon héros. Et le jeune garçon était son fils. Le jeune garçon n'est venu qu'une fois pendant environ un mois. »

« Tais toi… »

_Elle s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs alors que la main de Thierry tremblait légèrement en tenant la photo. Qu'est-ce que cette photo foutait là ?! Comment Cynthia avait-elle une photo de ce genre avec elle ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Thierry et continuait de dire :_

« C'est bête de penser ça à mon âge… D'avoir un héros alors que j'ai vingt ans… Mais cet homme restera mon idole, celui que je ne ferais qu'admirer à chaque fois. Je garde cette photo car j'espère retrouver son fils un jour. Ces seigneurs élémentaires… »

« Tais toi, Cynthia. »

« Pour… Thierry ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as froid ? »

_Elle s'approchait de lui, alertée par les tremblements qui se produisaient sur le corps du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler et ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus nombreux et violents. Sans se préoccuper de la photographie qui tombait sur les genoux de Thierry, elle enlaça le jeune homme, cherchant à arrêter ses tremblements._

« Thierry… Est-ce que tu es son fils ? Le fils de Quentin ? J'ai oublié son nom, j'ai oublié son souvenir, cette photo est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas ce… ce… celui dont tu… tu parles. »

_Il lui mentait délibérément et elle ne savait pas comment réagir face aux paroles de Thierry. Si il n'était pas le fils de Quentin, il ne se serait pas mis à trembler comme ça, ce n'était pas possible… ou alors il avait froid, très froid. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, frottant le dos du jeune homme alors que la buée sortait de leurs bouches :_

« Cet homme… était vraiment quelqu'un admirable. Fort, puissant et humble… Il relevait des défis que d'autres pensaient impossibles. Les seigneurs élémentaires étaient craints mais ce furent eux qui tremblaient au fur et à mesure des badges que Quentin récupérait. Le pire était qu'il prenait son temps… Il est resté à Sinnoh et était admiré de la majorité des personnes, qu'importent ce que disaient les journaux. Il savait tellement bien s'occuper de ses pokémons et était si gentil… Il était quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas détester sauf si on était jaloux ou un adversaire haineux. Il disait toujours qu'il se battait pour son fils mais n'a jamais parlé de sa femme. En fait, nous ne l'avons jamais vu mais je sais qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions la concernant. Thierry ? Tu es vraiment sûr… »

« OUI JE TE DIS ! Lâche moi un peu ! »

_D'un geste étonnamment doux, il rendit la photo à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avant de quitter ses bras pour se lever. Il l'avait fait d'une manière assez violente qui contrastait avec celle d'il y a quelques secondes. Sans rien dire, il mit les deux mains dans les poches et marchait d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner de là. Cynthia rangea sa photo avant de se mettre à sa poursuite, lui criant :_

« Mais Thierry ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« LÂCHE MOI JE T'AI DIS ! Je ne suis pas ce gamin et je ne le serais jamais ! »

« Mais même si tu ne l'es pas, ça ne change rien ! »

« Tu veux tout savoir ?! C'est ça ?! T'aimerais savoir qui sont mes parents ?! Je vais te le dire ! Comparé à toi qui a vécu des années heureuses avec ton père et ta mère, moi, je n'ai rien eut de tout ça ! Je n'ai JAMAIS eut de mère ! »

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Elle est morte quand je suis né ! Tu as compris ça ?! MORTE ! Alors est-ce que je pourrais être heureux si j'étais le gamin de ta photo ?! »

_Elle le rattrapa avec vélocité alors qu'il s'était mis à tousser à force de parler et de crier. Il s'était arrêté et il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en route qu'elle venait se mettre contre son dos avec tendresse. Maintenant, elle pouvait le comprendre de mieux en mieux et c'était une chose qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle était sûre que Thierry était le jeune garçon de sa photo et si… il était son fils alors…_

« Et merde… »

_Les deux mots résonnaient comme une longue plainte alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Dire qu'à la base, il avait parlé à Cynthia pour se faire pardonner et s'excuser, la réconforter si cela s'avérait nécessaire et là… C'était lui qui se faisait réconforter au final._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Avant le départ

**Chapitre 27 : Avant le départ**

« Ca suffit, Cynthia. Tu peux me lâcher ? »

« C'est…bon ? Tu vas mieux ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux rester. Ce n'est pas gênant. »

« Ca l'est, ça l'est beaucoup même. Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire des illusions, je te préviens. »

_Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes avant de poser ses mains sur celles de Cynthia. Il retira ces dernières qui se trouvaient autour de son ventre avant de se retourner. Elle voyait ses yeux rouges et elle baissa un peu la tête, légèrement gênée d'avoir vu une partie de lui que nul ne connaissait._

« Tu veux m'accompagner à Rivamar ? »

_Elle releva son regard, surprise de l'entendre lui proposer une telle chose envers elle. Elle eut un petit sourire, réfléchissant à la question pendant moins de cinq secondes avant de lui dire d'une voix légèrement enjouée :_

« Bien entendu, Thierry. Il ne te reste plus qu'un champion d'arène et tu auras enfin tous tes badges, ce n'est pas merveilleux ? »

« Bien sûr. Ca l'est… Je vais bientôt pouvoir les rencontrer, je me demande si ils me reconnaîtront héhéhé. Je vais leur faire une sacrée peur ! C'est bizarre que les journaux ne parlent pas de moi à ce sujet. Je dois être si effrayant. »

« Un vrai monstre, je confirme. Un monstre qui arrive à faire évoluer son Nosferalto en Nostenfer, l'une des rares races à évoluer seulement si elle apprécie son dresseur. Et je ne parle pas de sa Leveinard et de sa Togepi, j'avoue que tu es vraiment effroyable comme personne, hihihi. »

_Elle rigola faiblement alors qu'il se retournait pour ne pas la regarder. Non mais… Il avait le droit de choisir ses pokémons encore ! Bien entendu, c'est assez étonnant de voir qu'un type comme lui, patibulaire, agressif et mesquin, était capable d'avoir deux créatures aussi mignonnes et gentilles qu'une Togepi et une Leveinard mais c'était son choix !_

« Nous sommes au milieu de l'après-midi. Nous avons encore le temps d'arriver jusqu'au Mont Couronné si on part maintenant. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Aucun problème pour ma part mais… Ce Tanguy… Je sais qu'il est vraiment très fort. D'après ce que j'ai comme informations, il est peut-être aussi fort que le conseil des quatre. »

« Et au… sujet de ce conseil des quatre, tu as des informations ? »

_Elle avait perdu son sourire tandis qu'il se retournait vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment aussi ignorante que ça ? Pourtant, elle était une femme de Sinnoh, il n'y avait aucun doute. Néanmoins… Avoir une Carchacrok comme pokémon, elle ne devait pas être n'importe qui, du moins, pas une dresseuse banale. Il ferma ses yeux rubis, les ouvrant après quelques secondes en prenant la parole :_

« Bien sûr que oui. Le conseil des quatre et son maître sont composés de cinq personnes vraiment affreuses ! Ils se font appelés les seigneurs élémentaires car chacun domine un élément. D'après mes souvenirs, c'était le feu, l'eau, la foudre, la terre et le végétal. Le végétal n'est pas vraiment un élément mais est lié à la nature donc en quelque sorte aux éléments. »

« Et… C'est tout ? »

« Ce sont mes anciens souvenirs, ils ne sont peut-être plus trop… clairs mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je risque pas de les oublier ! Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu as une Carchacrok, tu es donc une dresseuse et tu devrais être au courant. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai jamais vu tes autres pokémons. Tu en as d'autres n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah… Euh non ! Ma Carchacrok est la seule amie que j'ai. Je te posais ces questions car je voulais en apprendre un peu plus. Je suis souvent dans les livres mais rarement dans les autres choses, voilà tout. »

_Hum… Ca paraissait suspicieux mais il hocha la tête d'un air positif pour dire qu'il était d'accord. De toute façon, il n'en savait pas trop à son sujet alors qu'elle… Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire que tout était bon et qu'ils pouvaient quitter Frimapic._

_Elle avait eut de la chance sur ce coup. Les seigneurs élémentaires… Rien qu'à entendre leurs noms à nouveau, elle avait du mal à contrôler son émotion. Dire qu'ils avaient disparus après sa nomination en tant que maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Si elle pouvait seulement leur mettre la main dessus, tout serait enfin terminé !_

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu rêvasses ?! »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir à des petites choses. Tu as déjà appelé Soprallegro ? »

« Oh… Merde… Je me disais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Mes pokémons ! »

_Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, stupéfaite tandis qu'il se donnait une violente claque sur le front. Le pire était qu'il ne blaguait pas à ce sujet. Elle éclata subitement d'un grand rire magistral, ayant du mal à se contrôler en voyant la tête déconfite du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Celui-ci se mit à grogner :_

« Non mais te moque pas ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Rah ! »

« Non mais… T'entendre le dire de cette façon, puis la marque rouge que tu viens de te faire sur le front, c'est quand même assez spéciale. »

« Non mais personne n'est parfait, sauf moi… Enfin presque. »

« Allons au centre pokémon et évite de trop en dire, tu t'enfonces, Thierry. »

_Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités mais il se retenait et haussa les épaules. Il fronça les sourcils, la regardant dans ses yeux argentés avant de se diriger vers le centre pokémon. C'est vrai que maintenant, en y réfléchissant, ils ne pouvaient pas partir avant demain. Il annonça la chose à Cynthia qui acquiesça pour signaler qu'ils pouvaient dormir ici pour ce soir. Ils se dirigèrent dans un hôtel où une forte chaleur se fit sentir dès qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il posa la question à la personne de l'accueil, celle-lui lui répondit :_

« Comme il y a de nombreux visiteurs qui viennent à Frimapic et qui ne sont pas habitués à cette fraîcheur, nous avons installés de nombreux radiateurs ici et là dans tout l'hôtel. »

« Vous en avez plutôt abusé ! Pfff… Pfff… Bon, deux chambres s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien, comme vous le désirez. Mais vous n'êtes… »

« Impossible. »

_Les deux personnes avaient prononcé le même mot au même instant. Visiblement, encore une fois, elles étaient d'accords sur ce point et Cynthia lui fit un sourire, sourire qu'il ne lui rendait pas. Il récupéra sa clé, regardant celle que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avait récupéré : Encore une fois, ils étaient côte à côte. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, Cynthia prit la parole :_

« Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir, Thierry ? »

« Non merci, je suis épuisé après ce combat et j'en ai clairement pas envie. »

« Tu fais encore ta forte tête ? Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça quand même. »

_Elle croisait ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, le visage légèrement froncé alors qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux argentés. Il baissa la tête, murmurant pour elle :_

« Dé… solé mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à manger avec quelqu'un ce soir. »

« Thierry, si tu as des soucis, signale le moi. »

« Arrête de faire la samaritaine, Cynthia. C'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant mais sinon… Je te remercie quand même pour cette après-midi même si… J'ai montré une partie de moi que j'aurais préféré cacher à tous. »

« Tu as honte d'être humain ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes avant de fermer sa porte, il disait d'une voix faible :_

« Bonne soirée, Cynthia. »

« Bonne soirée, Thierry et… repose toi bien. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir alors que la porte se refermait finalement. Le jeune homme avait changé peu à peu de caractère : Il était passé du stade colérique et emporté à un stade qui montrait une grande fragilité. En un sens, ce n'était guère mieux mais quelque part, cela la rendait heureuse de savoir que le jeune homme était celui qu'elle avait connu dans le passé, qu'importent les dires de ce dernier. Il restait simplement à savoir pourquoi il n'assumait pas cela. En quoi cela était-il gênant d'être ami avec des gens de Sinnoh ? Et puis… Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du conseil des quatre et un jour… Ils allaient être ennemis et adversaires et surtout… Elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit au sujet des seigneurs élémentaires, la peur d'appréhender la réaction du jeune homme l'empêchant de lui annoncer la vérité. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, regardant le plafond avant de fermer les yeux :_

« La vie est si compliquée… tellement compliquée. »

_Dans sa chambre, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il s'observa dans le miroir, regardant l'être qu'il était… La moitié de sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue torture physique et psychologique pour lui-même : Il ne s'offrait aucun plaisir mais c'était le contraire pour ses pokémons bien qu'il ne le montrait pas en public. Il était strict… TRES strict mais pas violent. Il n'oserait pas taper un seul de ses pokémons mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'il avait revu cette photo, tout commençait peu à peu à revenir dans sa mémoire… Ce mois à Sinnoh où tout avait été magique mais aussi tragique, ce mois où ensuite… Il n'avait plus été le même. Cynthia, Gladys, Pierrick, ces trois enfants avaient été ses amis. Il sortit de la salle de bain, ouvrant son portefeuille pour y sortir une photo déchirée… La même que celle de Cynthia mais il ne restait plus rien des autres… Il se voyait bien tenir la main à une personne mais il l'avait découpé elle aussi. Maintenant… Il savait bien que c'était elle. Il restait uniquement son père et lui._

« Papa… Je… J'ai bientôt réussi. Je continue à suivre tes pas… Je continue. »

_Il se dirigea près d'une fenêtre, l'ouvrant complètement pour laisser l'air froid de la ville de Frimapic rentrer en arrière. Bien entendu, il s'était mis à trembler de froid mais il se laissa faire pendant plusieurs minutes, ses deux coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il jeta un regard vers la gauche, se disant que dans la chambre voisine se trouvait la jeune femme aux yeux argentés. Pfff… C'était si fatiguant et ennuyeux._

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher au lieu de penser à ces conneries. »

_Il referma la fenêtre, allant se coucher sur le lit en allumant la télévision. Quelques minutes lui suffirent à éteindre la télévision, vraiment, ce genre de choses n'était pas fait pour lui. Finalement, il allait s'endormir tout de suite et cela n'était pas plus mal. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il devait être uniquement cinq ou six heures, il se releva dans son lit, se disant qu'il avait bien dormir quasiment une demie-journée vue l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché. Il se demanda si Cynthia avait fait de même ou non. D'après ses dires, elle avait décidé de dîner donc non, ce n'était pas le gars. Tiens… Qu'est-ce que l'écharpe noire de la jeune femme faisait ici ? Il avait remarqué l'objet de tissu sur une chaise et il s'interrogea sur sa provenance. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes pour se dire que la jeune femme était venue pendant son sommeil ! Elle ne manquait pas de culot ! Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour bien se réveiller, s'habillant pour paraître plus présentable avant de sortir de la chambre, écharpe noire à la main. Il toqua avec force contre la porte de Cynthia :_

« CYNTHIA ! Cynthia ! Ouvre moi ! Faut qu'on parle ! »

_Niveau discrétion, il y avait beaucoup mieux mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il n'avait pas oublié la journée d'hier mais si elle se mettait à l'espionner pendant qu'il dormait, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Dire qu'il avait oublié de refermer sa porte à clé avant d'aller se coucher, elle en avait profité !_

« Thi… Thierry, qu'est-ce… qu'il y a ? Il est quelle heure ? »

_Elle venait visiblement de se laver et semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages. Elle ouvrit sa porte, se présentant à Thierry avec sa robe de chambre de fin tissu noir. Elle se frottait ses yeux argentés, cherchant à voir ce que voulait le jeune homme pour la réveiller à une heure aussi tardive. La bretelle droite de sa robe était descendue à moitié, en montrant un peu plus que prévu sans que cela soit pour autant indécent. En se cachant les yeux, il lui remonta sa bretelle alors qu'elle lui disait :_

« Tu… m'as réveillé que pour ça ? »

« Non ! Je veux parler de cette écharpe noire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ma chambre ? »

« Ah… ça. »

_Les yeux à moitié clos, elle observa l'écharpe noire en mettant une main devant sa bouche… Vraiment, il n'avait que ça à faire à six heures du matin. Elle dit d'une voix douce mais presque imperceptible :_

« Je… suis passée avant d'aller dormir. Je voulais… voir si tu dormais bien… à cause d'hier. Maintenant, si tu veux… »

« Mais ça ne se fait pas ! Ce n'est pas correct bordel ! »

« Thierry… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir… »

« Attend un peu, faut qu'on règle ça ! »

« Thierry, bonne nuit … et à dans quelques heures. »

_Elle prit l'écharpe noire des mains de Thierry avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Le jeune homme fut stupéfait par la réaction de Cynthia, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?! Il avait simplement besoin d'explications, ce n'était pas dur ! Ou alors… Peut-être qu'il aurait dut attendre qu'elle soit réveillée avant de lui poser ses questions ?_

_Vraiment… Il n'avait que ça à faire. Oui, elle était bien venue vers vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures dans la chambre en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa porte. Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait passé une main sur son visage pour voir si il dormait paisiblement. Elle voulait simplement voir si tout se passait bien pour lui. Avec tous les évènements de la journée, le septième badge mais surtout la photo, elle s'était montrée un peu inquiète, surtout quand il avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre. Au final, il était resté le même et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il lui criait dessus mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce pour l'instant. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche, observant l'heure qu'il était sur la petite horloge au-dessus de la télévision avant de retourner dans le lit. Elle pouvait encore dormir quelques heures._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Retour à Unionpolis

**Chapitre 28 : Retour à Unionpolis**

« Oh ? Vous êtes déjà là, messire Thierry ? Vous êtes bien matinal. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter du messire ? »

« Oh… Rien du tout. Je vais de ce pas prendre vos pokémons.»

_L'infirmière rigola légèrement alors qu'il restait immobile, tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir. Il devait attendre ses pokémons et voir si ils s'étaient bien reposés ou non. Pfff… Ce qu'il pensait de Cynthia ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre cette femme ! Lui claquer la porte au nez, et puis quoi encore ?! Aucune délicatesse et aucun charme ! Il devait aussi se mettre à réfléchir à la situation : Tanguy n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de lui et il n'avait aucune idée sur les consignes à suivre. Il savait simplement que c'était du quatre contre quatre et il avait déjà une idée en tête, du moins…_

« Voilà vos pokémons. »

« Hum… Merci. Je peux prendre l'un de vos ordinateurs ? J'ai quelques petites choses à faire. »

« Bien entendu ! Ils sont fait pour ça. Vous pouvez les utiliser autant que vous vous voulez, ce n'est pas comme si des gens venaient à six heures du matin. »

« A part moi… Ah… Enfin bon, merci. »

_Il soupira, récupérant ses nombreuses pokéballs avant de se diriger vers l'un des ordinateurs, l'allumant. Il jeta un œil à l'écran, un petit cri s'en faisant sortir, un cri qui rappelait celui d'un pokémon qui venait de s'éveiller._

« Hey ! Tu dors encore ? Regarde ça. »

_Il ouvrit sa veste blanche, sortant le septième badge qu'il venait de récupérer alors qu'un autre cri se faisait entendre, un petit cri de joie. Seul lui pouvait l'entendre, ayant mis des écouteurs sur les oreilles. C'était une simple précaution. Il regardait souvent autour de lui pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit le pokémon à lequel il venait de montrer le badge._

« Héhéhé. On s'y rapproche. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de nous. »

« … … … … … »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? Car je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi ? Je suis désolé mais tu sais bien que j'ai des badges à récupérer et puis bon, entre nous, je préfère éviter de t'utiliser pour ça. »

« … … … … … »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec moi. »

« … … … … … »

« Ah non ! Je ne veux… Arrête ça, je t'ai dit ! Ca va me faire une place en moins ! Oh et puis zut… Ok, je vais te prendre ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le pokémon n'était pas sorti. Une pokéball rose bonbon et brune. Elle trembla légèrement pour dire que le pokémon semblait très heureux d'avoir été choisi alors qu'il soupira très longuement. Pfff… Vraiment, il allait devoir maintenant se débrouiller avec cinq pokémons. En un sens, ce n'était pas trop gênant pour lui puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser que quatre pokémons contre Tanguy. Qui devait-il choisir ? D'après ses souvenirs, il avait un Capidextre, deux pokémons électriques et un Octillery. Il se rappelait facilement des deux pokémons qui n'étaient pas électriques car ils étaient spéciaux mais les autres…_

« Reste tranquille, j'ai autre chose à faire. De toute façon, je tiens à te prévenir que tu ne sortiras pas en public. Bon… Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre pour contrer ces deux pokémons électriques ? AH ! J'en ai bien un, voir même deux. »

_Oui… Son pokémon préhistorique et un autre qui lui était très utile. Ces deux pokémons allaient lui être bien plus utiles que prévu. Il y avait aussi… Non ! Il ne devait même pas penser à l'utiliser en combat. C'était INTERDIT ! C'était ce qu'il s'était dit depuis ce jour, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Bon… Alors, il devait rentrer deux pokémons pour laisser place aux deux autres. Hum… Oui, il allait ramener les deux là, c'était comme ça et puis, ils seraient inutiles face à Tanguy, on parlait d'un véritable combat ! Un combat bien plus dur que tout les autres ! Après quelques minutes, tout était fait et il regardait sa pokéball entièrement grise et une autre entièrement brune, voilà de quoi bien combattre face à lui._

« Vous vous en allez déjà ? Vous avez terminé ? »

« Oui… De toute façon, je ne compte pas rester trop longtemps ici. »

« Ah… C'est dommage. Vous reviendrez ici ? »

« A voir. C'est pas mal comme endroit. Bon, je m'en vais. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, messire Thierry ! »

_L'infirmière lui fit un petit geste de la main avec un grand sourire, ses joues se rougissant alors qu'il s'éloignait sans comprendre une telle réaction. Elle n'était quand même pas tombée sous son charme ? Pfff… C'était quoi ce délire ? Il avait rien fait pour ça et si des gens commençaient à l'apprécier parce qu'il devenait célèbre, ça n'allait pas se passer très bien. Il devait maintenant retourner à l'hôtel et parler avec Cynthia mais vu l'humeur de chienne qu'elle avait, valait mieux pas la déranger à nouveau. Il se donna une légère claque sur le front : Depuis quand avait-il peur des représailles d'une personne de Sinnoh ?! Car cette personne le connaissait dans le passé ?! Jamais !_

« Bon… Je vais aller me balader et je reviendrais dans quelques heures, ça ne sera pas plus mal. Je vais devoir discuter avec mes pokémons de toute façon. »

_Il s'éloigna du centre pokémon, sortant les deux pokéballs qu'il avait récupéré il y a quelques minutes. Voilà qu'il allait faire un petit bilan de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours. Trois heures s'écoulèrent et le soleil venait finalement de se lever dans le ciel. Cela avait été assez dur mais tout avait été expliqué. Il rentra à l'hôtel, allant vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage alors que l'homme à l'accueil l'arrêta :_

« La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui vous accompagnait m'a dit que vous deviez l'attendre dans la salle de repas pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Ah… Elle est donc levée. Tant mieux, on pourra se mettre plus tôt en route. »

« Vous devriez faire… attention. Elle semblait d'une humeur vraiment dure. »

« Pfff… De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude avec elle. »

_Il haussa les épaules, nullement surpris d'entendre ça de la part de l'homme à l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers la salle où bon nombre de personnes se trouvaient déjà à des tables, les gens discutant entre eux. Il remarqua Cynthia qui avait la tête baissée, mangeant discrètement un croissant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ou alors elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Néanmoins, elle portait son habituel habit noir et semblait bien coiffée… contrairement à ce matin._

« T'es enfin réveillée ? Alors, mademoiselle la marmotte se permet de se lever à des heures aussi tardives ? »

« Thierry… Je dois te dire quelque chose au sujet de ce matin. »

« Oui, c'est quoi ? Il y a un hic ? »

« Je vais te le dire dans l'oreille. »

_Elle se leva délicatement, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes en prenant une longue respiration. Elle se dirigea vers Thierry, celui-ci tendant l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire de si important. Elle était à sa hauteur et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne la parole, c'est ce qu'elle fit :_

« Ce que tu vas recevoir est pour m'avoir réveillé à six heures du matin et m'avoir crié dessus au même moment. »

« Hein ? De ? »

_*SBAF !* Une violente claque vint arrivée sur sa joue gauche sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où elle venait. Abasourdi, il regarda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avec de grands yeux rubis. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés de discuter entre eux, la claque ayant résonné dans toute la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit la parole :_

« Et ça, c'est simplement pour te dire bonjour, Thierry. »

_Elle alla embrasser sa joue gauche indemne alors que celle de droite s'était déjà mit à rougir sous l'effet de la claque. Les personnes recommencèrent à manger, se disant que ce n'était là qu'une simple dispute de couple. Cynthia alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, invitant Thierry à faire de même avec un léger sourire aux lèvres :_

« Si tu as faim, tu devrais venir à ma table. J'ai pris quelques croissants de plus ainsi qu'un café en trop puisque je sais que tu en bois. »

« Heu… Oui… D'accord ? »

_Il était complètement sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, se demandant où est-ce qu'il était. Il alla s'asseoir sans rien dire, les yeux dans la vague sans comprendre réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Il mangea sans un mot, Cynthia faisant de même._

« Thierry ? Tu pourras éviter de refaire ce genre de choses dorénavant ? Enfin… Je veux dire au sujet du cri à six heures du matin. »

« Mais, mais, mais… Attend un peu ! C'est de ta faute ! »

_Voilà ! Il était maintenant de nouveau en état de marche si on pouvait considérer qu'il était un robot, ce qui n'était nullement le cas. Il tapa sur la table en reprenant la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir squatter ma chambre pendant que je dormais ?! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais simplement savoir si tu dormais paisiblement après ces évènements. Tu devrais être content que quelqu'un veille sur toi. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! Non mais tu me prends pour un gamin ?! »

« Arrête de crier et calme toi. Tu es sûr de me dire toute la vérité ? Tu n'aurais pas un manque à combler ? »

« Fini de manger et on se barre d'ici ! J'ai déjà plus faim ! »

_Il se releva, donnant par inadvertance un coup de genou dans la table, faisant tomber sa tasse de café. Il évita de recevoir le liquide qui se renversait sur la table avant de s'éloigner en grognant. Elle faisait encore sa … de psychologue et il détestait ça ! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?! Elle ferma les yeux, s'excusant à la personne qui arrivait pour essuyer, lui demandant de pardonner le jeune homme qui avait quitté la salle._

« Putain ! Elle me prend trop la tête cette femme ! Bon, je remonte dans ma chambre, j'ai des trucs à récupérer ! »

_Il s'était adressé à l'homme à l'accueil qui préféra se taire. De son côté, Cynthia finissait son petit-déjeuner en soupirant : En quoi c'était si gênant de montrer qu'on était fragile ? C'est vrai… qu'elle aussi ne le montrait pas mais bon… Faire ce que l'on te dit et pas ce que l'on fait. En un sens, elle pouvait le comprendre mais il n'acceptait pas ceci. Elle termina son déjeuner, se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie avant de monter à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de Thierry, elle entendit de nombreux grognements et des cris. Elle eut un petit rire amusé qu'elle camoufla en allant dans sa chambre. Vraiment… Quel cas. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin prêts à partir._

« Et on se dépêche ! J'ai été chercher mes pokémons, on a nos provisions, on s'en va tout de suite ! Direction, Unionpolis ! »

« Comme tu le désires, nous y serons d'ici deux ou trois jours je dirais. Tu as quelque chose à faire là-bas avant de te rendre à Rivamar ? »

« Non mais on va pas faire zéro arrêt dans les villes ! Il faudra bien faire quelques achats. Tu ne réfléchis pas trop, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Si tu peux éviter de m'insulter… Puisque cela t'amuse tellement de me crier dessus, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne de l'avance sur le départ ? Tellus ? »

_Elle fit apparaître sa Carchacrok, grimpant sur cette dernière avant de la faire s'envoler. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, elle s'éloignait déjà de la ville de Frimapic. Il s'énerva en tapant du pied sur le sol, appelant Soprallegro en sautant sur son dos._

« SUIS LA ! ON VA LA REJOINDRE ! Ensuite, je lui fais sa fête à celle là ! Non mais quelle garce ! »

« Nostenfer ! »

_Ils disparurent à la suite de Cynthia et Tellus, le jeune homme semblant être énervé par le geste de Cynthia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui ?! Jouer avec ses nerfs ?! Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussi d'une main de maître ! Oubliés les souvenirs d'hier, retour à l'ancien Thierry qui s'énervait pour un rien ! Ca n'avait pas duré !_

« Héhéhé… Je n'ai pas rêvé. Pas du tout même. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Ils vont être heureux d'apprendre que la maîtresse de Sinnoh et le fils de ce type se connaissent. On va faire deux pierres d'un coup. »

_Une personne retira ses lunettes de soleil en observant Thierry qui s'éloignait dans le ciel. Tout allait se mettre en place d'ici quelques jours. Il fallait maintenant prévenir les autres. Les yeux saphir observèrent la neige qui se mettait à tomber en continue sur la région de la ville de Frimapic. Il n'allait pas y avoir de violentes tempêtes avant plusieurs mois…_

« Ahhhh… Cette neige si pure et si belle… C'est dommage de devoir la ternir avec du sang. Le voile blanc deviendra rouge. »

_La personne remit ses lunettes, sortant une pokéball de sa poche avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était temps de se mettre en route._

« Sors de là Blakan, on s'en va. »

_Un Blizzaroi sortit de la pokéball, un Blizzaroi ressemblant étrangement à celui qui avait été responsable de la tempête d'il y a quelques jours. Le monstre à la fourrure blanche poussa un cri strident alors que la personne monta sur son dos. Le monstre se mit en marche, quittant la ville de Frimapic._

« Tu sais où tu dois me conduire. En direction du Mont Couronné, on retourne à la base là-bas. Il vaut mieux les prévenir tout de suite. Le projet va enfin se mettre en marche. »


	29. Chapitre 29 : Fantasmagorique

**Chapitre 29 : Fantasmagorique**

« Pffff… Trois jours avec toi, c'est insupportable ! »

« Tu dis toujours cela mais tu me supportes de plus en plus. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement dans Unionpolis. La ville n'avait pas changé et c'était normal… Même si il commençait à faire un peu plus froid qu'auparavant, le changement de saison se faisait sentir. Pourtant, le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel et il ne devait être qu'à peine midi voir treize heures. Cynthia marchait aux côtés de Thierry, celui-ci semblant toujours être d'une humeur de Caninos._

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici, Thierry ? »

« On s'arrête pour la journée, on fait des provisions, je vais m'acheter un magazine ou deux et toi, tu vas dans ton coin et tu me gonfles pas. C'est tout. »

« On se donne rendez-vous où ? Tu ne veux pas te balader avec moi ? Tu es gêné ? »

« Mais tu vas te la fermer ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas celui que tu connaissais ! »

« Mais tu reconnais que tu étais le jeune garçon que je connaissais. »

« NON ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu me gonfles ! On se rejoint là où tu veux mais me gonfle pas plus que ça ! »

_Purée ! Qu'elle était chiante ! VRAIMENT chiante ! Elle ne pouvait pas se taire des fois ? Il l'observa de ses yeux rubis, les fronçant légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur la joue, une claque qui n'avait aucune force ou violence. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole :_

« Tu vas te calmer un peu ? Tu es vraiment trop agressif comme jeune homme. Je vais aller voir un ou deux concours, tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pas que ça à foutre. »

« S'il… te… plaît ? »

_Elle répétait ses trois derniers mots en le regardant d'un air suppliant. Ce n'était pas le même regard qu'auparavant, c'était autre chose. Il grogna légèrement, reculant de quelques pas pour ne pas voir ses deux yeux argentés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ce genre de tentatives ridicules pour l'amadouer ?! Il ne marchait pas comme ça !_

« D'accord, on y va. »

_Hein ?! Il posa subitement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, se demandant si les propos venaient bien de lui. Il avait accepté ?! Elle fut un peu surprise d'entendre cette réponse mais le cacha rapidement, prenant sa main avant de rigoler._

« Alors, allons y ! Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des spectacles magnifiques. »

« Dans quelle galère je me suis foutu ?! »

_Il soupira longuement, se laissant traîner par la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ça ?! Cynthia semblait si heureuse qu'il ait accepté, il se gratta légèrement le front, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça. Tant qu'elle était contente, ça lui suffisait._

« Bonjour ! Nous voudrions deux places pour le concours de Grâce. »

« Hum… Mais, nous ne nous sommes pas déjà vus ? Du moins… Vos deux têtes me disent quelque chose. Laissez moi réfléchir. »

« Prend nos places, Cynthia, je vais sortir un peu. Pas envie de me faire repéré dès le départ. »

« Et voilà qu'il boude… »

_Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait. Elle regarda la femme à l'accueil qui vendait les tickets, sortant son portefeuille. Elle donna la monnaie nécessaire pour l'achat des deux tickets avant de quitter le centre de concours pokémon._

« Thierry ? Où es-tu ? Thierry ? J'ai nos tickets, ça commencera dans une heure environ. Thierry ? Thierry ! »

_Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Elle souffla avant de se mettre à sa recherche. La recherche dura moins de cinq minutes puisqu'elle le vit sortir d'une ruelle, accompagné de Mimolet. Celui-ci faisait ses gestes habituels mais ils semblaient plus lents… comme si il avait moins de mal à les accomplir. Elle haussa un sourcil puis posa son regard sur Thierry :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ? »

_Elle fit un petit geste en se dirigeant vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il fut très surpris de la voir. Il se positionna devant l'entrée de la ruelle comme pour l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur :_

« Tu ne dois pas passer par là ! »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Tu… »

_Elle ne lui laissait même pas commencer à parler qu'elle fit un petit geste pour passer à côté de Thierry et de Mimolet. Elle remarqua une ombre camouflée de noire qui s'éloignait et sortait de l'autre ruelle. Seulement quelques secondes mais elle l'avait reconnue : Cette ombre… C'était… Elle se tourna vers Thierry, la suspicion dans les yeux :_

« Tu le connais ? »

« No… Non ! »

« ARRÊTE DE MENTIR ! »

« Je te le promets ! Pourquoi je le connaîtrais ?! »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'empêches de le poursuivre ? »

« T'empêcher ? Ce n'est pas ça. Si tu veux passer, ben fais le. »

_Il se mit sur le côté, laissant la ruelle disponible à Cynthia. Elle était en colère, vraiment TRES en colère. Elle posa son regard sur Thierry, un rictus sur les lèvres. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air étonné et un peu inquiet. Mimolet de son côté faisait ses petits gestes machinaux :_

« Quelles sont tes relations avec Fixed Smile, Thierry ?! »

« Mais aucune je te dis ! On va voir ton foutu concours ou non ?! »

« NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! »

_Elle lui envoya une claque bien réelle cette fois-ci. Elle ne lui avait jamais menti comme lui l'avait fait à cet instant. Il savait bien qu'elle était intéressée par cette histoire avec Fixed Smile, elle en avait parlé parfois pendant les journées où ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle lui envoya son ticket dans la figure tandis qu'elle partait d'une démarche rapide et rageuse. Oui, elle était en colère, vraiment en colère cette fois. Mimolet avait gémit en même temps que Thierry lorsqu'il s'était pris la claque, celui-ci prenant la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, n'est-ce pas Mimolet ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« mime mime ! ! »

_Il récupéra le morceau de papier qui était tombé sur le sol, étrangement calme après le claque de Cynthia. Celle-ci était vraiment furieuse d'après son constat. Dommage, c'était vraiment dommage. Il fit un petit geste à Mimolet de le suivre tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de concours pokémon. A l'intérieur, il chercha du regard la jeune femme à la tenue noire, la remarquant. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha de Cynthia, murmurant :_

« Cette place est-elle libre ? »

_Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers lui, le front rabaissé pour voir si il se moquait d'elle. Elle était encore énervée… TRES énervée. Sans rien dire, elle reposa son regard vers l'endroit où allait se passer le concours de grâce. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, se disant que le léger trait d'humour qu'il avait voulu avoir avait loupé complètement._

« Je ne te pardonnerais pas ça. »

« Bof… Je m'en fous. Tu fais comme tu veux même si ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver comme tu l'as fait. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Si je te dis que je n'ai pas de secrets, tu penseras le contraire mais c'est pareil pour toi. Je ne te connais pas vraiment. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, le jeune homme s'installant paisiblement sur sa place tandis que le début du concours commença. Mimolet alla se placer à côté de Thierry puisqu'il n'y avait personne à cet emplacement, continuant ses petits gestes rapides. Au bout de la fin du concours Super, Cynthia grogna :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à chaque fois là, Mimolet ? »

« T'évites de t'énerver sur lui. Il ne t'a rien fait. Mimolet aime beaucoup les concours pokémons, que ça te plaise ou non. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux partir. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de ces gestes bizarres. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! »

« Je pense qu'il est un peu stressé de voir des pokémons se montrer en spectacle. »

« Si il a tant envie d'y participer, inscrit le mais qu'il arrête ça. »

« T'en prend pas à lui d'accord ?! Il t'a rien fait ! »

_Les deux personnes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, plusieurs chuchotements se faisant entendre. Ils gênaient les autres spectateurs et ils devaient se calmer sinon ils allaient se faire virer de la place. Elle se remit en position, ne posant même pas un seul regard sur Thierry maintenant. Celui-ci fit la même chose de son côté et le concours Hyper allait commencer. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas se donner en spectacle avec ses techniques mais avec une danse que les autres pokémons devaient imiter et suivre de leurs mieux. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que le concours Master soit le même._

_Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoula à son tour, un laps de temps beaucoup plus court que le précédent concours qu'ils avaient vu puisque cela consistait simplement à passer quatre chansons choisies par les propriétaires des pokémons et à laisser les pokémons danser sur ces dernières. Rarement, il y avait quelques musiques un peu « spéciales » et non dans le genre habituel mais cela ne gênait pas les juges lorsqu'il s'agissait du concours de Sang-Froid ou autre. Finalement, les quatre personnes participant au concours Master de Grâce firent leurs apparitions et elle remarqua tout de suite que Fixed Smile était présent parmi elles. Elle se tourna vers Thierry pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur Fixed Smile… Sa Lockpin était toujours avec lui, portant une robe de couleur rose mais dont un trou avait été crée pour laisser sortir sa petite queue de coton jaune._

« Tiens… Voilà celui que tu voulais. Maintenant, tu t'es calmée ? »

« Non… Et je ne te pardonnerais pas avant plusieurs jours, Thierry. Je n'aime pas que l'on me mens, saches le. »

« Oh mademoiselle Cynthia ne me pardonnera pas… Toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai mes secrets, tu as tes secrets, c'est tout. Regarde ton spectacle avec des types qui se ridiculisent, eux ainsi que leurs pokémons. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle le boudait et même si ce n'était pas là le comportement d'une maîtresse de Sinnoh, chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était là le comportement d'une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle pouvait vraiment paraître pénible quand elle s'y mettait, encore plus que lui à certains moments._

_Finalement, la première chanson commença et il ferma les yeux, ne se préoccupant même pas des pokémons qui dansaient sur cette chanson. Une Roselia, une Lockpin, un Farfuret et une Girafarig, rien que ça. De toute façon, il s'en fichait pas mal. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était que ce concours se termine le plus rapidement. La première chanson se déroula sans problèmes, chaque pokémon ayant suivi les rythmes du Girafarig en tentant de l'imiter d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa danse._

_C'était bien plus difficile que prévu et c'était normal : Chaque pokémon dansait d'une façon différente mais tous avaient un certain rythme qu'il était possible de suivre si on s'entraînait très souvent. La Lockpin restait immobile, frottant ses deux pattes les unes contre les autres. L'homme à la cape noire et au masque à deux couleurs passa une main sur la tête de la Lockpin, la caressant délicatement. Celle-ci posa ses yeux rubis sur l'homme à la cape noire qui le recouvrait avant de foncer dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri. Quelques instants plus tard, la seconde musique commençait, ce n'était pas encore la leur. Lapinette se déchaîna dans chacun de ses gestes, sa petite robe rose se relevant des fois pendant ses pas de danse. Elle suivait parfaitement le rythme du Farfuret tandis que Cynthia murmurait :_

« On dirait… qu'elle a toujours fait ça. »

_Il ne disait rien, rien du tout comme si il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les gestes de Mimolet étaient plus lents tandis que Cynthia observait cette Lockpin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette créature cachait bien son jeu… bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses gestes, ses techniques… Déjà la première fois, elle avait été émerveillée mais aussi étonnée par elle. La troisième chanson commença finalement et c'était au tour de Lapinette de prendre les devants. Une musique au piano commença, une musique très lente et douce tandis que la créature au pelage de coton jaune s'était mise à danser à la vitesse de la musique. Les autres pokémons n'avaient aucun mal à l'accompagner mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre derrière cette danse : On sentait qu'elle ne donnait pas son potentiel maximum dedans. Elle leva la patte droite dans les airs tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds à la façon d'une ballerine avant que n'accélère subitement la musique au piano. C'était toujours le même instrument mais le rythme avait changé. Soudainement, la créature se mis à danser avec vélocité, tournoyant sur elle-même tout en faisant des sauts gracieux et divers gestes qui faisaient s'acclamer les spectateurs. Les autres pokémons avaient perdu le rythme et tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre mais c'était impossible. Finalement après cinq minutes où la musique changeait du vif au lent, la Lockpin s'inclina gracieusement devant tout le monde. Cynthia observa la créature qui s'approchait de son maître puis Thierry. Celui-ci semblait bien moins… vivace que la dernière fois. Il semblait même dormir et Mimolet s'était presque arrêté de faire ses gestes._

« Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, notre grand gagnant du concours Master de Grâce est Fixed Smile ainsi que Lapinette ! »

_Cela pouvait paraître irréaliste qu'une pokémon gagne deux concours différents et pourtant… C'était bien le cas. La beauté et la grâce dans un même corps. La créature lapine alla chercher son ruban avant de retourner vers Fixed Smile, celui-ci lui ouvrant légèrement ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier à l'intérieur du haut de ses un mètre vingt. Le spectacle était charmant et tendre. Fixed Smile s'inclina à son tour pour saluer les spectateurs tandis qu'il s'éloignait puisque la fin du concours venait de se faire. Cynthia se releva subitement, secouant Thierry pour le réveiller :_

« On va à sa poursuite ! »

« Hein ? De qui ? Quoi ? Où ? »

« Je parle de Fixed Smile ! Réveille toi bien, moi je vais déjà l'attendre à son vestiaire, cette fois-ci, il ne m'échappera pas ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir, bousculant quelques spectateurs alors que Thierry posait une main devant sa bouche en baillant. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ? Pfff… Il se tourna vers Mimolet, se levant à son tour en disant :_

« On y va aussi. Tu sais bien ce qui va nous arriver si on la laisse faire cette folle. »


	30. Chapitre 30 : Attaque

**Chapitre 30 : Attaque**

« Hey ! Arrête toi là ! »

« Pourquoi me suivez vous ? »

_La voix était neutre tandis que l'homme camouflé de noir se retournait vers Cynthia. Il n'était pas possible de voir à travers son masque et on pouvait même se demander si lui-même était capable de voir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté, marchant en arrière alors que Cynthia tentait d'arriver à sa portée. Quand à Thierry, il était difficile de savoir où il était puisqu'elle avait déjà pris une remarquable avance._

« J'ai quelques questions à vous poser alors vous allez gentiment rester ici ! »

« Et si je n'en ai point envie d'y répondre ? »

« Je vous y forcerais ! »

« Soit…Si c'est ce que vous voulez… mais vous devriez faire attention à votre camarade. »

« Hein ? De quoi ?! Thierry ? »

_Celui-ci avait finalement rejoint Cynthia, le visage légèrement en sueur alors que Mimolet s'activait à faire ses nombreux gestes. Pfff ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était la maîtresse de Sinnoh maintenant. Peut-être que cela aurait été utile pour arrêter Fixed Smile mais maintenant, c'était trop tard ! La Lockpin au pelage de coton jaune observa Cynthia de ses yeux rubis alors que cette dernière faisait sortir Tellus de sa pokéball._

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes en train d'agresser une honnête personne. »

« Il n'y a rien d'honnête à se cacher derrière un masque ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Où êtes vous passé pendant dix années ?! »

« Cela ne vous concerne point mademoiselle. Lapinette, nous partons. »

« Lockpin, Lock. »

« Je vous ai dit de vous arrêter ! »

_Les deux bras de Cynthia furent bloqués par ceux de Thierry, celui-ci empêchant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds de commettre une bêtise. Qu'est-ce lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ?! Les rôles étaient inversés ?!_

« Mais Cynthia, tu es folle ?! Cet homme ne t'a rien fait ! »

« LAISSE MOI ! Tu es de mèche avec lui ! »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Fixed Smile, veuillez partir avant qu'elle ne vous saute dessus. Je la retiens, ne vous en faites pas. »

_L'homme au masque blanc et noir hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris le message de Thierry. Il se tourna vers sa Lockpin, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille alors que le trio se donnait en public. Rapidement les deux pattes avant de Lapinette se mirent à creuser le sol avec rapidité pour s'enfuir alors que l'homme se remettait à courir._

« TELLUS ! Poursuis la ! Ne les laisse pas s'échapper ! »

« Mais tu vas arrêter tes idioties ?! Rappelle ta pokémon ! »

« Lâche moi ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que cet individu est peut-être de mèche avec les maîtres élémentaires ?! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Cynthia… »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, relâchant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. La Carchacrok de cette dernière était partie creuser un trou dans le sol à la poursuite de la Lockpin. Sa mission devait être accomplie et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour ça !_

« Tu es vraiment stupide et arriérée comme femme. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Comment tu oses me dire ça ?! Toi qui t'énerve pour un rien ! »

« Huhu. »

_Il rigola légèrement alors que le visage de Cynthia se teintait de rouge. Non mais il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? D'une voix douce, il murmura tout en s'en allant :_

« C'est le cas. C'est le cas. Mais j'ai mes raisons de me comporter de la sorte. Toi, tu n'apprécies simplement pas que l'on te cache quelque chose. C'est dommage, Cynthia. Vraiment dommage car ce trait de caractère ne plait pas aux hommes. »

« Mais… Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu crois que je veux te plaire ou quoi ?! »

_Vraiment, tout avait été inversé sur le moment et il éclata de rire en se retirant. Direction, l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris la dernière fois. Si elle voulait s'énerver, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Le spectacle avait été effarant et elle pesta légèrement de rage :_

« Non mais il se passe quoi ici ?! Thierry qui se comporte comme quelqu'un de calme, moi qui me mets en colère pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et… »

_Elle prit une profonde respiration, cherchant à se calmer avant de passer une main dans sa mèche de cheveux blonds. Voilà, c'était bien mieux. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, attendant des nouvelles de Tellus. Celle-ci vint après une quinzaine de minutes, signalant qu'elle avait perdu la trace de la Lockpin mais qu'elle avait récupéré un morceau de coton jaune. Légèrement surprise par ça, Cynthia prit le morceau entre ses doigts :_

« Cette pokémon perdrait ses poils ? Ce n'est pas possible. Pas pendant un tunnel. Tu as réussi à l'attaquer ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Carcha ! »

« Non ? Bizarre… C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais attend un peu ?! C'est du synthétique ! »

_Elle se disait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le morceau de coton jaune n'était pas naturel, il ne provenait pas de cette Lockpin mais d'autre part. Et pourtant, Tellus l'avait récupéré en la poursuivant ? Non, c'était vraiment intriguant, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette Lockpin se camouflait avec un autre coton ? Mais pourquoi ?_

« Tu es enfin revenue ? Tu t'es calmée ? »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole, espèce de traître. »

_Elle était retournée à l'hôtel, récupérant la clé de la chambre qu'elle avait prise pour la soirée. Thierry l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, son visage fermé mais avec un air narquois dans son ton :_

« Mais c'est qu'elle est encore énervée la petite enfant. Vraiment, quelle gamine quand tu le veux. Au moins, ça montre que tu n'es pas parfaite. »

« Tu t'es assez foutu de moi, Thierry. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je déteste que l'on se moque de moi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les échecs, ça arrive à tout le monde. Faut seulement s'y habituer. »

« On dirait que cela sent le vécu. Comme lors du combat contre Charles qui t'a laissé gagner car monsieur Thierry s'était évanoui comme un pauvre enfant. »

« Oh une attaque très basse de la part de mademoiselle Cynthia. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, gardant son visage neutre sans pour autant être énervé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec le jeune homme depuis qu'ils avaient observé ce Fixed Smile et cette Lockpin. Elle était sûre qu'il avait un rapport avec lui mais lequel ?!_

« Vraiment… Je ne pensais pas cela de toi. Savoir que tu es quelqu'un qui a la critique facile et qui s'emporte… Tu viens de briser l'image que j'avais de toi. »

« Ce que tu penses de moi, je m'en contrefiche, Thierry. Lâche moi et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Demain, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre pour te rendre à Rivamar. »

_L'air neutre de Thierry quitta son visage. Il n'avait pas rêvé ou elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le lâchait enfin ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Il devait se sentir heureux de savoir qu'elle allait enfin quitter sa vie mais bon…_

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus rester avec moi ? »

« A quoi cela sert de rester avec une personne si elle a des secrets pour toi. Tu ne veux toujours pas assumer que tu es le fils de Quentin, tu ne me dis rien du tout et tu crois que je devrais rester avec moi ? »

« Et toi, de ton côté ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas de secrets pour moi ? Je tiens à te rappeler que je ne sais rien de ce que tu es actuellement ! Tu te trimballes avec une CARCHACROK ! UNE CARCHACROK ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel pokémon ! C'est très dur d'en avoir un ! Et elle doit être très puissante, bien plus que tous mes pokémons ! »

« N'essaye pas de mettre la faute sur moi ! Moi aussi, j'ai mes secrets puisque toi, tu ne veux rien me dire ! »

« Qui a commencé à jouer en premier à ça ? »

_Il termina sa phrase, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas la tournure du dialogue entre eux : Il se rapprochait un peu trop de Cynthia et inversement, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Or, chacun de son côté ne pouvait permettre une telle chose. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, allant à l'intérieur tout en lui disant :_

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir et si ça te permet de te rendre plus heureuse, oui, je suis bien le fils de Quentin, cet homme qui est mort il y a dix ans. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir dormir en paix. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi et des autres car je vous ai tous effacé de ma mémoire ce jour où il est mort. Tu crois que je déteste tous les gens de Sinnoh pourquoi ? Car vous êtes responsables de sa mort. Vous, vos journalistes, vos magazines, vos télévisions, tout cet audimat et ces personnes autour de ça. Les maîtres élémentaires, j'ai juré de tous les tuer et ça, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. J'ai mes secrets que je veux garder pour moi, tu as les tiens. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions continuer à discuter. Je dirais simplement que c'était plutôt bien avec toi pendant tout ce temps. J'ai eut du mal à te supporter mais au final, tu pourrais être une brave femme si on te connaît bien. »

« Thi… Thierry. Attend un… »

« Demain, tu fais comme tu veux mais je quitte Unionpolis. A toi de voir si tu veux me voir obtenir le dernier badge de Rivamar et mettre un terme à la folie des maîtres élémentaires ou non, je ne peux pas te forcer. Bonne journée et bonne soirée, je ne mangerais pas aujourd'hui. »

_Il ferma la porte derrière lui, refermant celle-ci à clé cette fois. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit problème de la dernière fois. Elle avait exagéré, elle lui cachait bien son rôle de maîtresse Sinnoh depuis plusieurs mois de peur de lui briser ses rêves. Elle était vraiment… stupide. Elle alla toquer à la porte de Thierry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
><em>

« Thierry, je sais que tu es derrière cette porte. Ecoute moi… »

_Aucune réponse de la part de Thierry, il n'avait pas put se coucher aussi vite, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes, même pas. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait mais il ne lui répondait pas. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix lente et triste :_

« Je… C'est vrai que… Je te cache des choses, Thierry. Depuis le début, je te mens mais… c'est pour ta sécurité. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre rencontre. Tu sais… »

« Tais toi, c'est bon. Je t'entends assez. Tu en as trop dit. Si tu veux, prépare toi demain à neuf heures, on part d'Unionpolis et on oublie tout ça. »

_Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste : Au moins, ils étaient d'accords sur ce point. Ils pouvaient recommencer à zéro dans cette histoire. Elle devait néanmoins se faire pardonner demain. Elle avait une petite idée en tête mais elle était légèrement émue. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait : Pouvoir continuer à discuter avec Thierry. Avec lui, elle était considérée comme une femme normale. Il n'hésitait pas à lui crier dessus, à s'énerver et autre et elle appréciait ça. Oh non, elle n'était pas masochiste néanmoins, elle aimait ce côté de Thierry qui montrait qu'il s'en fichait de son statut de maîtresse de Sinnoh puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer demain. Oui… Demain, elle allait lui faire ça, elle espérait que ça suffirait amplement._

_Le lendemain arriva et Thierry observa l'heure qu'il était sur sa pokémontre : Neuf heures, il était temps de partir vers Rivamar. Revenir à Verchamps puis passer par les deux ou trois plages et ensuite, ils allaient arriver sur cette ville côtière avec un gigantesque phare. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, n'ayant le temps que de voir une ombre noire qui fonçait vers lui. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue alors qu'il se faisait enlacer par les bras de Cynthia. Il poussa un cri :_

« Arggggggggggg ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Bonjour Thierry ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Mais lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! T'es trop collante ! »

_Il se retira des bras de Cynthia, se demandant ce qui lui passait dans le crâne de réagir comme ça. Il l'observa de ses yeux rubis, plongeant ces derniers dans ceux argentés de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle semblait un peu confuse, se demandant si elle avait exagéré avec l'étreinte et le baiser sur ses joues. Ainsi, c'était là la façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'excuser par rapport à hier ? Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre mais bon, cela partait d'une bonne attention. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'énerver sur ce coup._

« J'ai bien dormi. Et toi ? Tu es prête pour Rivamar ? »

« J'ai eut un peu de mal mais… Oui, je suis prête ! Nous pouvons y aller. »

_Voilà, tout était réglé et aucun n'allait rappeler à l'autre les évènements d'hier. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel puis la ville au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, devant faire quelques achats pour les prochains jours. Heureusement, tout allait se passer bien mieux maintenant. Ils discutaient et Thierry se montrait même agréable contrairement aux autres jours. Lui aussi voulait se faire pardonner de son côté pour hier, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en un sens._

« Nous allons nous diriger vers Verchamps puisque c'est là la ville qui ferait office d'arrêt. Tu es d'accord avec ça, Cynthia ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je suis assez… pressée de retourner là-bas, Thierry. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver en vie ? Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous laisser faire ça. Adieu. »

_Hein ? De quoi ? Une voix venait de s'adresser à eux et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner. Une fissure s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds, Cynthia poussa un cri alors que le regard rubis de Thierry se posa rapidement sur la personne. Une chevelure brune en bataille, un regard de même couleur et un sourire narquois. C'était un maître élémentaire ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça !_

« Cynthia, accroche toi s'il te plaît ! Tapélétop ! »

_Elle observait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui venait de la serrer contre lui. Elle se surprise à rougir en sentant l'étreinte de ce dernier, une étreinte très forte mais… délicate. D'un geste vif, il se retourna pour qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui alors qu'il était dos par rapport au sol qui se rapprochait de lui. Il connaissait bien cette situation, il la connaissait que trop bien ! Il fit sortir une pokéball entièrement brune de sa poche, fermant les yeux alors que sortait une créature de la sphère. Il devait lui faire confiance à sa créature et Cynthia devait faire confiance à Thierry. Celui-ci avait ses deux mains posées sur son dos, la recouvrant de sa cape blanche. Vu la chute qu'ils allaient faire, il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne mais c'était là le moindre de ses soucis._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Pendaison

**Chapitre 31 : Pendaison**

« Où est-ce que nous sommes ? Ahhhh… Thierry ? Thierry ? »

_Elle passait une main sur son crâne, une forte douleur l'envahissant alors qu'elle tentait de se lever. Malheureusement, elle glissa et se retrouva couchée sur le sol en poussant un petit cri. Thierry ne lui répondait pas mais autre chose se chargea de ça :_

« Triopikeur ! Trio ! Trio ! »

_Une créature tricéphale fit son apparition devant Cynthia, ses yeux exprimant une certaine joie de la voir. Néanmoins, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes au Triopikeur pour qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce lieu._

« Tu… es un pokémon de Thierry ? Tapélétop ? »

« TRIO ! Triopikeur ! »

_C'est vrai, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait le pokémon, elle savait qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière et beaucoup de roche au-dessus d'eux. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Dans une grotte ? Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas une grotte souterraine. Est-ce que… le Triopikeur avait creusé cette galerie avec une extrême rapidité ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rappelait avoir glissé longuement et pendant de longues secondes. Elle se retourna et remarqua que le terrain était en pente… mais qu'il y avait un plafond. Elle avait aussi un peu de mal à respirer mais ce n'était pas ça le plus grave. Elle cria en baissant son regard :_

« THIERRY ! »

_Le jeune homme était évanoui, une vilaine plaie sur le côté gauche de son front. Il avait été sévèrement ouvert par une pierre et du sang s'écoulait tel un ruisseau sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Non… C'était… C'était pour ça ? C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'être le premier à atterrir ? Car il savait à l'avance ce qui allait se passer ? Imbécile ! C'était un imbécile ! Elle sortit son mouchoir blanc en même temps que sa pokéball, criant le nom de sa Milobellus :_

« Venus ! Viens vite par ici ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Milo… bellus ?! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, aide moi ! Je sais que tu as des dons pour te soigner grâce à de l'eau, tu peux faire pareil en trempant mon mouchoir ? »

_La Milobellus était apparue, tentant de se mouvoir avec une grande difficulté dans cet espace exigu. Sa maîtresse désignait le jeune homme et le mouchoir blanc qu'elle avait en main. Les deux antennes de Venus se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, laissant s'écouler un fin filet d'eau qui alla tremper le mouchoir blanc de Cynthia. La jeune femme s'approcha de Thierry, lui posant le mouchoir en boule sur la plaie avec douceur._

« Venus ? Tu… veux bien accompagner ce Triopikeur et voir si il y a une sortie dans cet endroit, s'il te plaît. »

_La Milobellus cria légèrement alors qu'apparaissait Tapélétop à nouveau. Il s'était réfugié lorsque Cynthia avait appelé Venus mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elles étaient pleines de bonne intention, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il se mit à disparaître rapidement pour apparaître à une dizaine de mètres, demandant à la Milobellus de bien vouloir le suivre. Comme il travaillait souvent sous terre, il pouvait la guider avec plus de facilité. De son côté, Cynthia restait près de Thierry, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'autre maintenant le mouchoir blanc trempé tel une compresse sur la blessure du jeune homme._

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça… Je pouvais appeler Tellus pour m'aider. Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose. Ce n'est pas toi… ou alors est-ce plutôt ta vraie personnalité ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner Thierry. »

« En voilà une phrase touchante. »

« Hein ? Qui est là ?! »

« Allons bon… »

_La voix résonnait dans le tunnel comme si il y avait de l'écho. D'où elle provenait ? Au-dessus ? Derrière ? Sur les côtés ? Elle ne savait pas ! Elle restait sur ses gardes, une pokéball dans sa main tandis qu'elle restait près de Thierry._

« Tu devrais pourtant me reconnaître, moi… Le troisième maître élémentaire. »

_Le troisième maître élémentaire… Elle replongeait dans se souvenirs pour tenter d'y mettre de l'ordre. Il y avait cinq éléments et ces cinq types en dominaient un chacun. Néanmoins, ils étaient plus ou moins puissants et il ne fallait pas spécialement se fier à leurs dominations._

« Tu veux un indice ? Je suis responsable de la fissure qui a causé votre perte en vous enfonçant dans les profondeurs héhéhé. »

« Teram ?! Où est-ce que tu es ?! Montre toi, espèce de lâche ! »

« Moi ? Un lâche ? Allons bon… Tu ne devrais pas m'énerver alors que tu es entre la vie et la mort, ensevelie sous des tonnes de terre ! Remercie donc ce fiston à son papa, il a réagit au bon moment pour te sauver ! »

_Un cri d'éléphant résonna maintenant dans les tunnels alors qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger avec Thierry près d'elle. Elle serra le jeune homme contre elle, celui-ci ne semblant pas réagir depuis déjà plusieurs minutes._

« C'est quand même dommage qu'il soit mort pour te sauver. Une chute pareille, on ne peut pas survivre héhéhé. »

« NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Montre toi ! »

« Me montrer ? Comme tu le désires. Le seul prix sera ta vie ! Toi, celle qui a gâché nos existences depuis ce jour ! »

_Le mur de pierre qui se trouvait à sa droite se fissura légèrement puis explosa subitement alors qu'apparaissait une sorte d'éléphant miniature et de couleur grise. Enfin, miniature, il mesurait quand même bien un mètre dix de hauteur et son dos semblait recouvert d'une armure noire et épaisse rattachée à sa trompe._

« DONNNNNN ! »

_Le Donphan émit un barrissement alors qu'une forme humaine apparaissait derrière lui : Des cheveux bruns en bataille, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait fièrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire maléfique et dénué de bonnes intentions._

« Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Petite garce. »

« Je n'ai eut aucun mal à vous battre, toi et ton équipe. Tu as décidé d'enfin te montrer après toutes ces années où vous vous êtes enfuis comme des lâches, n'est-ce pas Teram ? »

« Tu l'ouvres un peu trop pour une jeune prétentieuse qui s'inquiète pour l'homme qui se tient auprès d'elle. Tu as vérifié si il étai encore vivant ? »

« Son cœur bat encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

_Elle gardait la main posée sur sa pokéball, prête à l'utiliser dès l'instant où il tentait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste envers elle. Elle devait protéger Thierry de tout son corps, il avait bien fait ça pour elle, c'était la moindre des choses !_

« Mon chef te l'avait pourtant promis. Tu n'as même pas eut peur… comme cet homme que tu tiens dans tes bras. Des fous… Voilà ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes revenus malgré nos menaces, vous avez continué à vous battre et tu nous as porté un sacré coup, un coup bien plus fort que le père de Thierry ! »

« Après ce que vous aviez fait à ce dernier, c'était mon devoir de vous arrêter. »

« Mais pour ça… Tu as perdu quelque chose de précieux. »

_Un sourire se dessinait à nouveau sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui montrait qu'il se moquait ouvertement de la jeune femme. Elle avait souffert de leurs fautes, elle avait tellement souffert à cause d'eux… en fait surtout à cause de lui mais elle devait se douter de ça._

« C'est dommage quand même. Nous sommes dans un tunnel qui risque de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, tu as demandé à tes pokémons de partir à la recherche d'une sortie. Tu n'as guère de solutions. Tu devrais te laisser mourir tranquillement. »

« Je ne m'arrêterais jamais avant que vous soyez tous les cinq en prison ou morts ! »

« Morts ? Toi ? Tu voudrais donc nous tuer ? Je vois que le caractère de ce jeune homme s'est ancré un peu en toi. Un désir de vengeance… Tu voudrais nous tuer mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas y arriver. Pendant ces années qui se sont écoulées, nous sommes devenus plus forts, bien plus forts. La victoire ne te sera plus acquise héhéhé ! »

« Désolée pour toi mais je ne suis pas prête à me laisser faire et ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Je n'ai pas été influencée par Thierry ! »

« NE FAIS PAS UN GESTE ! »

_Elle allait activer la pokéball contenant Tellus mais Teram ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il avait sorti un second pokémon ressemblant à une sorte de mante religieuse faite de roche mais sans ailes. Elle avait deux faux à la place de griffes et poussa un petit cri tout en ramenant l'une des faux au niveau de la gorge de Cynthia.  
><em>

« Kabutops ! »

« Ahhhh… C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle : Dire que tu vas mourir et que le fils de cet homme va aussi mourir. Le pauvre garçon, dire qu'il a fait tout ce chemin pour nous… et qu'il n'est même pas au courant de la vérité. Dire qu'il a toujours cru que nous étions responsables de la mort de son père, c'est vrai… Je confirme, nous en sommes la raison de sa mort. Tout avait été prémédité pour que tout cela ressemble à un meurtre mais en fait… Nous n'avons rien fait du tout. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Oh, ce pauvre type nommé Quentin, on n'a même pas eut besoin de s'en débarrasser après sa défaite contre le grand chef. Tu sais celle où il a tout perdu. »

« Et ça te fait rire ? »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! »

_Elle gardait difficilement son sang-froid mais la lame du Kabutops sur sa gorge lui demandait de rester calme. Ce salopard, où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?! Elle savait bien ce qui s'était passé lors de ce dernier combat ! Ce pauvre Quentin…_

« Après cette défaite, il n'a plus été le même. On a bien essayé de le menacer mais il ne répondait plus. Il n'avait plus la même ferveur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête à la télévision ! Ah ces fameux journalistes qui acclamaient la victoire de notre grand chef ! On a ridiculisé ce type, on l'a traîné dans la boue, tout ce qui avait fait de lui une idole s'est brisée en un instant ! Mais tu vois le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas pensé à son fils. Il a abandonné le jeune homme qui est dans tes bras ! »

« JAMAIS ! Quentin n'aurait jamais fait ça de son vivant ! »

« Et pourtant si, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est fait dans la chambre de son hôtel ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu d'eau sur le sol et que cela faisait penser à l'un d'entre nous mais je vais te donner un petit indice. Tu devrais t'en rappeler… »

_Teram passa une main sur sa gorge comme pour s'étrangler, l'autre lui tirant les cheveux alors qu'il sortait sa langue. Ses yeux bruns semblaient partir dans tous les sens… C'est vrai que cela pouvait paraître ridicule en un sens quand on l'observait mais elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Voilà… Voilà pourquoi elle avait complètement oublié Thierry. Elle se rappelait du regard du jeune garçon lorsqu'il avait été le premier à découvrir son père pendu dans la chambre de son hôtel… Un regard complètement vide : Il s'était mis à pleurer pendant une dizaine de minutes en s'écroulant à genoux sur le sol alors qu'elle était partie appeler la police. Thierry avait été choqué pendant plusieurs semaines et était resté à l'hôpital pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait plus parlé et elle était passée tous les jours pour le voir… Mais rien, aucune réponse de sa part. La seule chose qu'il avait fait avait été d'observer la télévision et ses nombreuses émissions qui relataient le décès de son père. Et puis un soir… Alors qu'elle allait partir, il lui avait retenu le bras :_

« Il est venu… cette après-midi. »

« De qui tu parles, Thierry ? Hey ! Mais attends, tu me parles ! »

« Bande de faux-jetons. Depuis le départ, vous vous êtes moqués de lui. Vous vous êtes moqués de mon père. »

_Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, voilà la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'oublier. Cette chambre qu'elle avait scellée dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux remplis d'une haine et d'une profonde tristesse : Une haine envers Sinnoh. Elle serra avec plus d'insistance le jeune homme qui était évanoui dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était plus question de l'abandonner ou de se cacher. Ce jour là, elle aurait dut l'arrêter. Ce jour là, elle aurait dut éviter de le laisser s'enfuir de l'hôpital ! Il avait disparu pendant des années, ne laissant plus aucune trace de sa personne. Les recherches avaient été faites dans Sinnoh mais il ne se trouvait plus dans cette région. Il était déjà parti ailleurs. Un centre pokémon avait même été cambriolé, un seul pokémon ayant été volé._

« Je vois que la mémoire t'es revenue finalement. Tu as toujours ignoré l'existence de ce jeune homme depuis plusieurs années. Seule ton idée de nous battre restait en toi. Tu devais sauver le pitoyable honneur sali de ce fameux Quentin ! AH ! Ce type était un moins que rien ! Il ne méritait même pas de vivre et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est pendu ! Il a tout abandonné après la mort de ses pokémons ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces années ont servi à rien ! Il était faible et impuissant face à nous et il est mort ! MORT ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

« Raclure… Je ne te laisserais plus vivre, c'est décidé. Même si mon rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh devrait me l'interdire, je ne vous laisserais pas vivre une journée de plus, TOI et tes AMIS ! J'irais vous traquer pour THIERRY ! VENUS, HYDROCANON ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ?! »

_Il se retourna vivement en même temps que son Kabutops et son Donphan alors qu'apparaissait l'immense serpent de mer. Le problème venait surtout des tremblements de terre qui se produisait au-dessous de la Milobellus. Cynthia rappela rapidement Venus tandis qu'elle faisait sortir Tellus de sa pokéball. La Carchacrok recouvrit le corps de Cynthia qui maintenait Thierry contre elle. Tellus poussa un cri en direction du Triopikeur du jeune homme, celui-ci hochant ses trois têtes avant de creuser un trou dans le sol. Il était temps de partir et d'enterrer vivant cet enfoiré ! Le sol et le plafond se mirent à trembler alors que Teram ne comprenait que trop tard ce qui se passait. Il tenta d'appeler ses différents pokémons tandis que Tellus criait de toutes ses forces en détruisant le plafond avec un puissant rayon. Sortir de cet abîme de désespoir et de haine, enterrer l'un des cinq maîtres élémentaires, voilà ce qui venait de se dérouler. Au milieu d'une plaine désertique mais herbeuse, un trou se forma, une Carchacrok s'en extirpant en s'envolant alors qu'apparaissait à côté d'elle un Triopikeur. Tellus déposa Cynthia sur le sol, la jeune femme couchant Thierry dans l'herbe.  
><em>

« Tout… est terminé pour l'un d'entre eux. Je… m'excuse, Thierry. J'aurais dut être là pour toi il y a de cela dix ans. Maintenant, je dois rattraper le retard perdu. »

_Elle alla se coucher contre lui, se disant qu'elle était épuisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout cela avait duré une heure ou deux au grand maximum et pourtant, elle s'était donnée à son maximum. La Carchacrok rabattit ses ailes sur elle-même pour se reposer, Tapélétop rentrait dans sa pokéball._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Maillot de bain

**Chapitre 32 : Maillot de bain**

« Aie, aie, aie… Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

_Il ouvrait faiblement ses yeux rouges en tentant de connecter ses neurones pour trouver une réponse à sa question. En fait, la première chose qu'il voyait fut le visage de Cynthia. Celui-ci était légèrement sali par de la terre et il la trouvait pas si mal comme ça. Le problème était qu'elle était trop près de lui et il tenta de reculer. Malheureusement pour lui, il percuta un autre corps. Il leva les yeux en l'air… pour apercevoir une Carchacrok endormie ?! Mieux valait éviter de la réveiller. Il s'écria légèrement :_

« Ah mais je me souviens ! J'ai vu Teram ! Où est-ce qu'il … »

_Arf ! Il devait quitter l'étreinte de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et voir où il se trouvait mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Si il tentait de faire ça, Cynthia allait se réveiller et ensuite la Carchacrok. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser à réveiller l'imposante créature au-dessus d'eux. Si elle était du genre colérique au réveil…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous alors… Pfff… AIE ! »

_Il allait passer une main sur son front mais cria légèrement de douleur. C'était quoi ça ? Ah ! Mais il s'en rappelait ! Il avait fait une gigantesque chute à cause d'une fissure crée par le maître de l'élément terrestre et Cynthia s'était retrouvée avec lui durant la chute._

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? »

_Il tentait de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment précis. Il s'était ouvert le front mais c'était la résultante de son acte. Il observa Cynthia pour trouver la réponse. La jeune femme gardait sa main sur son poignet comme pour s'accrocher à lui. AH ! Mais voilà ce qui s'était passé ! Il avait serré Cynthia dans ses bras et il avait appelé Tapélétop ! Maintenant, il s'en rappelait ! Même si il n'était pas ouvert au front, il savait qu'il s'était blessé car il souffrait encore légèrement. Elle avait dut s'occuper de lui._

« Et merde… Maintenant, je fais le sauveur de ces dames… »

_Il tentait de se donner une raison valable pour avoir fait une telle chose. Sauver une femme en danger ? Cela aurait put être la plus logique. Sauver quelqu'un que l'on apprécie énormément ? Peut-être… si il était encore capable d'apprécier quelqu'un. Il l'avait sauvé… car son père avait fait de même avec lui. Ils s'étaient promis de ne rien dire à ce sujet et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'il était venu après le huitième badge récupéré par son père, il avait été la cible des maîtres élémentaires, lui, le pauvre enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Il avait faillit mourir à cause de cette attaque mais il s'en était sorti vivant grâce à son père._

« Thi… Thierry ? Tu es réveillé ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? T'as besoin de lu… »

_Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux argentés. Elle était si proche de lui… Elle fit un petit geste vers Thierry, sa main droite dirigé vers lui avant de rappeler Tellus dans sa pokéball. Elle émit un petit sourire un peu intimidé avant de prendre la parole :_

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Teram ?! » 

_Le sourire disparu sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? Maintenant, elle savait tout à son sujet. Elle savait la vérité sur la mort de son père, cette vérité qu'il s'était empêché de voir. Dire qu'il pensait que son père avait été tué par les maîtres élémentaires alors qu'il s'était tout simplement pendu. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire qu'elle venait de tuer l'un des cinq hommes qu'il haïssait le plus dans ce monde ? Elle… Elle ne devait pas lui mentir à ce sujet, c'était impossible !_

« Il est mort, Thierry. »

« Hein, que quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre. Tu viens de me dire quoi ? »

« Teram est mort. Je… suis responsable de sa mort. C'était lui ou nous. Il est au-dessous de nous… à plusieurs mètres sous terre. »

« Ha… Ha… Ha… »

« Thierry ? »

_Il rigolait faiblement puis subitement, il éclata de rire. Ainsi, l'un d'entre eux venait de mourir ? C'était mieux qu'il ne le pensait ! BIEN MIEUX QU'IL NE LE PENSAIT ! Teram était mort ! Ce salopard qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à s'en prendre à lui et à son père ! Le premier de ces maîtres élémentaires qui avait été envoyé pour le tuer pour simplement menacer son père ! Il était devenu hystérique en quelques secondes et Cynthia le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le comportement du jeune homme était singulier… et effrayant._

« Thierry… Calme toi. Ne te met pas dans cet état. Je suis… désolée. »

_Elle le serra dans ses bras sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement la raison de cet enlacement. Ses tremblements nerveux s'arrêtaient peu à peu tandis qu'il comprenait la situation : Cynthia venait de tuer un homme pour lui. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à tuer quelqu'un pour sa personne… et lui… de son côté n'avait rien fait pour elle. Il s'était refroidi rien qu'à cette pensée : Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui… Il ne voulait pas que cette personne soit inculpée à sa place et… il avait échoué._

« C'est bon, Thierry ? Tu… »

« Cynthia, je… je… Ah… TU ES UNE IMBECILE ! »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_Il la repoussa avec une forte violence, la faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol. Elle cria de douleur tout en s'écroulant sur le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle releva le haut de son corps mais se retrouva plaquée sur le sol, Thierry sur elle. Le jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs visages assez rapprochés. Elle s'attendait à voir de la colère ou de la rage dans son regard avec ce qu'il venait de faire mais pas… à de la peur. Thierry avait un visage très inquiet en continuant de crier mais d'une voix moins forte :_

« Tu viens de tuer un homme ! UN HOMME ! Tu as commis un meurtre ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Maintenant, tu vas avoir… »

« Des problèmes ? Car j'ai sauvé un autre homme ? »

« LA JUSTICE DE SINNOH EST POURRIE ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer ! »

« Tu… t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

_Et bien, pour une surprise, c'en était une. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme n'avait pas de remords par rapport au passé de Cynthia et donc… Il était vraiment soucieux pour la jeune femme et elle seule ? Elle eut un petit sourire tendre alors qu'il s'était mis à légèrement rougir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça._

« Mais mais mais… No… Oui ! Tu vas maintenant être recherchée par la police ! Tu as tué l'un des membres du conseil des 4 ! Ils ne vont pas te laisser partir comme ça ! »

« Et… si ils ne sont pas au courant ? »

_Quelle imbécile ! Elle pensait vraiment que personne ne serait au courant que Teram serait mort ? C'était complètement idiot de penser de la sorte ! Comment avait-elle pour survivre autant de temps avec un comportement de la sorte ? Il avait ses deux mains posées sur les côtés de Cynthia, toujours au-dessus d'elle. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds fit un mouvement avec ses propres mains, faisant s'écrouler Thierry sur elle, collant le jeune homme contre elle en l'enlaçant._

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ils s'en fichent royalement de lui. Mais je te remercie vraiment de te soucier de moi. Plus je te vois, plus je me dis que tu es quelqu'un de franchement adorable dans le fond. »

« HEIN ?! »

_Il se retira des bras de Cynthia en s'écriant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?! Ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Elle racontait de ses conneries ! Il s'était levé alors qu'elle faisait de même, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Déjà oubliée la mort de Teram ? Sûrement pas mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire : L'homme était recherché mort ou vif pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, les quatre autres étaient au même point._

« Au passage, où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Je dirais à quelques kilomètres de Verchamps. On n'y croirait pas mais on a fait un long chemin sous la terre. Tellus nous a emmené en sécurité. »

« Sécurité… C'est toi qui le dis ! Prend ça ! »

_Il lui tendit sa cape blanche et brune à cause de la salissure de la terre, la jeune femme ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il poussa un profond soupir en grognant. Il mit la cape autour du cou de la jeune femme, accomplissant divers gestes pour finalement arriver à cacher la chevelure blonde de Cynthia. Seul son visage était visible et encore, il fallait qu'elle relève la tête pour cela._

« Dorénavant, tu restes près de moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé avec les autres maîtres élémentaires. Et même après cela, on quittera la région de Sinnoh et on disparaîtra dans la nature comme les criminels que nous serons ! »

« Oh ? Donc plus d'abandon après Rivamar ? »

« Imbécile ! Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Tu es devenue une assassine ! Tu vas devoir vivre comme une paria et camouflée jusqu'au reste de ta vie ! Tu devras refaire toute ta vie, tu ne pourras plus voir ta famille ! »

« On dirait que tu t'es préparé à tout ça depuis longtemps… »

« Tss bien sûr ! Depuis qu'ils ont… »

« Tué ton père… Je le sais, Thierry. Teram n'a pas arrêté de le crier. Allons y, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je me débrouillerais après tout ça. »

_Elle semblait étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de commettre un meurtre et il la regarda prendre la marche devant lui. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait tué Teram, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur sa fidélité : Elle n'était pas avec eux. Au moins, elle était en sécurité avec lui. Il devait maintenant la protéger… Ca ferait simplement la seconde personne qu'il devait protéger. Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter une telle bêtise mais il s'était attaché à cette pauvre abrutie qui était devant lui ! Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et il faisait déjà presque nuit. Ils allaient rentrer dans Verchamps mais il l'arrêta :_

« Tu restes ici ! Je vais acheter quelques provisions mais tu ne bouges pas d'un poil ! Tu peux monter la tente à quelques mètres de là mais ce soir et dorénavant, on ne dormira plus à l'hôtel ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre pour qu'ils soient au courant mais il vaut mieux se préparer maintenant. »

« Thierry… On dirait une vraie mère poule. Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On peut aller dans l'hô… »

« NON ! J'ai dis NON ! Tu m'écoutes bordel ?! On n'est pas en sécurité dans Sinnoh ! »

_Elle haussa les épaules, voyant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Thierry sur ce point. Il était sûr de croire qu'ils étaient maintenant recherchés mais au moins, il s'intéressait tout de suite beaucoup plus à elle. En fait, il était si inquiet pour elle qu'elle le trouvait attachant. Comme quoi, même si il lui avait fallut attendre plusieurs mois pour ça, elle avait réussi à percer cette carapace dans laquelle il s'était réfugié._

« Bon, j'y vais mais je te préviens ! Tu ne fais aucune bêtise ! »

« PRO… MIS ! »

_Elle rigola très légèrement alors qu'il s'éloignait. De son côté, elle préparait la tente pour cette nuit. Comme il avait dit, une seule tente devait être montée et non les deux. Lorsqu'il arriva une bonne demie-heure plus tard, il semblait légèrement soucieux : Elle n'avait pas menti et pourtant… C'était quand même étrange. A la télévision, personne ne parlait de la mort de Teram. Normalement, même si le cadavre n'avait pas encore été trouvé, il savait que les maîtres élémentaires étaient déjà au courant._

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, la soirée se passa tranquillement, très tranquillement, les deux personnes ne parlant pas ou peu pendant cet instant. Enfin, il se dirigea dans sa tente, ne remarquant même pas que la jeune femme venait s'y réfugier à son tour. Il était si fatigué avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette journée. Elle alla l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. La nuit se déroula sans anicroches._

_Le lendemain, ils étaient déjà en route pour voyager vers Rivamar, Cynthia ayant retirée la cape blanche pour la rendre à Thierry. Celui-ci n'accepta pas au départ mais elle lui annonça qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur une étendue sablée dans laquelle ils retiraient leurs chaussures pour marcher pieds nus._

« Thierry ? Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un peu ? On n'est pas en retard quand même. »

« Plus de temps on perdra pour aller à Rivamar, plus de temps tu seras en danger. »

« Mais arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas en danger, Thierry ! Si je dois être protégée, je me protégerais ! J'ai des pokémons pour ça ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est moi qui t'ai foutu dans cette merde ! C'est à moi de t'en sortir ! Tu restes avec moi, un point c'est tout ! »

« Et si je m'en vais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

_Elle s'était mise à rire avant de courir à toute vitesse dans le sable. Elle savait exactement où se rendre dans cet endroit. Ce n'était pas un désert, loin de là… C'était une plage avec un hôtel non-loin de cette dernière. Là, pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient personne mais elle savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'océan et lui aussi devait s'en douter._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! »

« On va aller s'amuser un peu à la plage ! Voilà tout ! »

« Mais j'en ai pas envie ! »

_Il s'arrêta de courir alors qu'il entendait le bruit de la mer. Arf ! Il n'aimait plus cette mer ! Plus du tout ! Maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, il remarqua qu'il y avait des personnes autour d'eux. Combien de temps avait-il couru ? Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Et Cynthia, elle était passée où ?! Il avait simplement détourné le regard pendant deux minutes et elle avait complètement disparu de sa vue ! Il vagabonda à la recherche de la jeune femme, marchant dans le sable avec anxiété. Et si… Elle s'était faite kidnappée ?! Peut-être que la police l'avait bien retrouvé ! Et merde, pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour elle ?! Car elle lui avait sauvé la vie ? Rah ! Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux un seul instant ! Pendant cinq minutes, il se mit à la chercher, évitant les enfants qui couraient dans le sable ainsi que les autres personnes. Il sursauta subitement en sentant deux mains sur ses yeux :_

« Qui est-ce ? »

« La chieuse ! »

_Elle lui tira l'oreille droite en rigolant tandis qu'il se retournait. Si il était un homme normal et intéressé par les filles, il aurait put trouver Cynthia irrésistible. C'est vrai quoi… Elle portait simplement un maillot de bain noir à mi-chemin entre le string et la culotte et pour le haut… AIE ! Le haut, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Elle portait un bandeau noir qui recouvrait intégralement sa poitrine, la compressant à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, le bandeau moulait quand même ses formes appétissantes et il n'y avait pas besoin de décolleté. Il passa une main devant ses yeux pour les cacher. Vraiment, il n'était pas un homme normal. Il n'allait pas tomber dans ce piège grossier, du moins… Il l'espérait._


	33. Chapitre 33 : S'amuser

**Chapitre 33 : S'amuser**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu te caches les yeux ? »

« Car je n'ai pas envie de te voir, voilà tout ! Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ?! Je t'ai dit que l'on a de gros problèmes sur le dos et toi, tu penses simplement à aller à la plage ! »

« Ce que je pense surtout, c'est me décontracter avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, voilà tout ! Tu ne sers à rien des fois ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! »

« Espèce de sale menteur, tu te moques de moi ! »

_Il avait finalement retiré ses mains qui cachaient ses yeux, commençant à se disputer avec Cynthia. Ils se donnaient en spectacle sur la plage devant tout le monde mais ne semblaient pas remarqué ce petit problème. Finalement, au bout de cinq longues minutes de négociation, il accepta la proposition de Cynthia :_

« Bon… Si je me mets en maillot de bain et que je vais me coucher sur le sable, tu promets de ne pas m'embêter pour le reste de la journée ? »

« Ceci est une promesse et elle ne pourra pas être brisée. »

« Marché conclu alors ! »

_Il serra la main de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se disant que c'était convenable comme marché. Il alla se réfugier dans l'un des vestiaires en bois près du bord de la plage pour se déshabiller. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un boxer gris, ayant sorti un magazine de son sac alors qu'elle courrait vers lui._

« Voilà, t'es contente ?! Je me suis mis en maillot de bain ! Je vais trouver un coin tranquille et me coucher sur le sable. »

« Tu ne veux même pas prendre la température de l'eau ? »

« Pas envie. Vas barboter avec les gamins là-bas. Tu es une grande fille, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire mumuse avec de l'eau. »

_Elle lui tira la langue d'une mine boudeuse avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il sortit sa serviette pour la plage, une bande blanche et large cachant le motif dessus. Une simple précaution pour que Cynthia ne se pose pas de questions au sujet de ce qui était dessiné. Il alla se mettre dans un coin légèrement isolé des autres, installant sa serviette sur le sable avant de se coucher dessus. Cynthia était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, néanmoins, il restait sur ses gardes._

« Pfff… De toute façon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai… »

_Il ne pouvait plus se dire ça : Maintenant, il en avait quelque chose à faire de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui s'approchait de l'eau. Elle poussa un petit cri mélangé à un rire en sentant l'eau sur ses pieds : Qu'elle était froide ! Elle se retira légèrement avant de s'approcher à nouveau : Il fallait qu'elle y aille d'un coup sec sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer totalement dans l'eau !_

« Pffff ! Mais quelle gamine. Bon, elle n'a pas besoin de moi alors farniente. »

_Il déposa le magazine qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à lire sur son visage, fermant les yeux pour se laisser emporter par ses songes. Il faisait beau et donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le froid. Cette plage et celle qui avoisinait Rivamar étaient reconnues pour être les plus chaudes de Sinnoh. Ils pouvaient rester ici jusqu'au coucher du soleil que le vent n'irait pas les frapper de sa fraîcheur._

« Thierry… Thierry… Thierry… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« THIERRY ! »

_Hein ?! Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit ses yeux, redressant le haut de son corps en faisant tomber le magazine qui était sur son visage. Cynthia venait de crier son nom et il tourna son visage tout autour de lui pour voir où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme lui lançait presque des cris de détresse en levant la main en sa direction. Deux jeunes hommes fort bien bâtis en ce qui concernait leurs physiques l'entouraient en parlant avec elle. Néanmoins, d'après le regard qu'elle avait, elle semblait plus gênée ou intimidée qu'autre chose. Il poussa un profond soupir, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour régler ce problème. Elle avait montré à maintes fois qu'elle savait se défendre._

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu cris ce nom ma jolie mais tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec nous ? »

« Mon corps, c'est de la dynamite. Regarde donc ces muscles ! »

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. Lâchez moi un peu ! »

_Elle retirait son bras tenu par l'un des deux hommes mais celui-ci le récupéra en la tirant presque. L'autre semblait être fait tout en muscles et sans cervelle. Celui qui venait de prendre le bras de Cynthia semblait être le chef et Thierry soupira à nouveau en se relevant. Le truc de la dynamite, il ne pensait pas l'entendre un jour mais bon… Il s'approcha de Cynthia et des deux hommes, la jeune femme émettant un grand sourire en le voyant venir. Celui qui avait lancé cette phrase se tourna vers lui : Il était aussi grand que Cynthia et Thierry ce qui n'était pas rien en un sens._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! »

« Simplement vérifier quelque chose. Cynthia, cache toi les yeux. »

Hein ? Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il descendit subitement le maillot de bain du jeune homme tout en muscles, une grande mine triste sur son visage alors que des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre autour d'eux :

« Que c'est triste… Vraiment très triste… Un corps tout en dynamite et pourtant une si petite mèche. Tu ne dois pas souvent allumer des femmes avec ça, c'est pour ça que tu forces ces dernières à te suivre avec ton compagnon ? »

« SALAUDDDDDDDD ! »

_L'homme avait esquissé un geste pour venir le frapper mais avec le maillot de bain en bas des jambes, il s'écroula à côté de Thierry, celui-ci venant lui enfoncer la tête dans le sable pour lui en faire avaler une partie. Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis s'approchait maintenant de l'autre homme qui maintenait toujours le bras de Cynthia dans sa main._

« Tu veux bien la lâcher ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Elle vient avec moi ! Moi et elle, on va discuter tout les deux ! Dégage de là avorton ! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui fait presque une tête de moins que moi, je suis sensé le prendre comment ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la relâcher ? »

_Il était vrai que le type était moins grand que son comparse donc de Thierry et Cynthia mais il semblait un tant soit peu plus intelligent mais l'était-il assez pour comprendre ? Visiblement non puisqu'il relâcha le bras de Cynthia pour venir frapper Thierry au visage avec son poing droit. La tête du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns fit un mouvement de côté, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'il disait d'une voix amusée :_

« Imbécile… Je vais te faire siffler ! »

« Hein ? Ca t'a pas… ARGGGGG ! »

_La main gauche de Thierry se plaça sur les bourses du jeune homme à travers son maillot de bain rouge, écrasant ces dernières avec une face sadique sur le visage. Le jeune homme tremblait sur ses jambes en implorant Thierry de le lâcher, souffrant d'une manière que seuls les hommes pouvaient connaître. C'était fait d'une manière brutale et les personnes autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtées de rire. Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il relâcha l'emprise sur les bourses du jeune homme :_

« Maintenant, disparais et vas faire des châteaux de sable ! Tsss… Je dois aller me laver les mains maintenant. Voilà ce que c'est de s'amuser à des conneries. »

_Il passa à côté de Cynthia comme si elle n'existait pas, une mine de dégoût sur son visage en regardant sa main gauche. Les enfants s'éloignèrent de Thierry alors qu'il plongeait sa main gauche dans l'eau pour la nettoyer bien qu'elle n'était pas sale. Cynthia alla s'approcher de lui, un petit sourire confus aux lèvres :_

« Merci beaucoup… Thierry. »

« Genre, tu avais besoin de moi. C'était des pauvres types mais tu as préféré que je vienne te sauver, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas… En fait… Peut-être… Je voulais surtout te faire lever de ta serviette. Tu les as quand même bien écrasés. »

« Tsss ! Bon, je retourne sur ma serviette maintenant. »

« AH NON ! Cette fois-ci, tu restes avec moi ! »

_Alors qu'il allait se diriger pour sortir de l'eau, elle plaça ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le poussant subitement. Il tomba en arrière dans l'eau en poussant un cri alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il ressortit de l'eau, complètement trempé et furieux de s'être fait attaqué de la sorte. Elle s'était mise à courir pour lui échapper alors qu'il criait :_

« SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE NOIES CYNTHIA ! »

_Il courait derrière elle, leurs courses ralenties par l'eau dans leurs jambes. Néanmoins, elle prenait un peu d'avance alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus des autres. Après une minute de course, il se mit à bondir sur elle en poussant un cri de rage, sa main droite allant prendre la tête de Cynthia pour la plonger dans l'eau deux secondes avant de la ressortir._

« Je t'ai eut ! »

« Pas encore mon grand ! Je vais te rendre la pareille ! »

« Je t'attend, on va bien voir ça ! »

_Ils commençaient à se livrer une véritable bataille aquatique, à distance de tout les autres. L'un n'avait pas le temps de couler l'autre que celui-ci réagissait en conséquence, venant percuter le ventre du premier pour le faire s'écrouler dans l'eau. Elle savait se mouvoir et lui aussi et aucun ne prenait l'ascendant._

« T'as eut ta dose, Cynthia ?! »

« Jamais ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas avant de t'avoir… HIIIII ! »

_D'un geste vif, il s'était retrouvé derrière elle, plaçant ses deux mains autour du ventre de Cynthia. Il venait de la soulever, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se débattant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à Thierry. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait au-dessus de lui, elle arriva finalement à se libérer de Thierry, le problème était le fait qu'elle était au-dessus du jeune homme, tombant sur ce dernier. Celui-ci voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier mais but la tasse, la jeune femme subissant le même sort au final. Ils sortirent la tête de l'eau en toussotant, chacun tentant de recracher l'eau avalée :_

« Keu, keu ! Keu ! Fallait pas te… Keu keu libérer ! »

« Ca… Keu keu ! va ? »

_Elle lui tapota le dos pour lui faire cracher de l'eau un peu plus, le jeune homme faisant de même de son côté. Ils avaient un peu abusé, il fallait le reconnaître. Il était peut-être temps d'y aller maintenant. Il prit les devants, sortant de l'eau en continuant de tousser alors que Cynthia le suivait. Il se dirigea vers sa serviette, Cynthia fouillant dans son sac pour sortir la sienne et s'installer à côté de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Et bien ! Aucune galanterie. Tu n'as pas hésité un instant à essayer de me noyer plusieurs fois ! »

« Je te signale que tu as fait pareil de ton côté. T'es pas une femme, t'es un monstre, c'est obligé ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais être à la place ! »

« Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas très correct de dire ça ! Mais tu t'es amusé quand même ? »

« Ah… Je… Hum… »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, observant maintenant le soleil dans le ciel pour éviter de répondre. Elle s'approcha de lui, la main de la jeune femme frôlant la sienne. Il trembla légèrement avant d'essayer d'émettre un sourire :_

« Je… crois que… c'était pas mal oui. »

« AH ! Merci Thierry ! »

_Elle se jeta à son cou, son corps se collant contre le sien alors qu'elle était couchée sur lui avec un grand sourire. Il se mit à rougir subitement, elle était encore assez mouillée et… hum… On pourrait dire que… le tissu en bandeau autour de sa poitrine… lui moulait encore un peu plus cette dernière._

« Tu sais, avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, tous ces problèmes et autres, je trouvais que tu avais une petite mine, c'est pourquoi je voulais aller à la plage pour te distraire un peu. Tu penses que j'ai bien fait ou non ? Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai réussi ? »

« Tu… mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi ?! »

_Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté, pour la faire retourner à sa serviette alors qu'il était rouge de gêne. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il ne pouvait pas réagir de la sorte avec Cynthia, tout allait beaucoup trop vite maintenant ! En fait non, depuis qu'elle était là, il commençait à se poser des questions. La jeune femme avait baissé ses yeux argentés, légèrement attristée de ne pas recevoir de réponses de la part de Thierry._

« Et… alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux… Pfff ! Oui, j'ai bien apprécié ce moment, c'était pas mal mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai oublié le fait que tu es recherchée mais pour ce moment, on peut rester encore à la plage. De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre choix. »

« Tu veux bien me mettre de la crème solaire sur le dos ? »

« HEIN ?! De quoi ?! »

« C'est pour me protéger du soleil. Tu veux bien… s'il te plaît ? »

« ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?! »

« C'est une torture ou quoi ? Je te demande un petit service c'est tout. »

_Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif comme celui d'un chiot qui venait de commettre une bêtise. Elle se mettait sur le ventre, tendant la crème solaire à Thierry qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Celui-ci tremblait alors qu'il appuyait sur le tube en regardant le dos quasi-nu de Cynthia. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Peut-être avec les épaules ? Il alla placer ses deux mains crémeuses sur les épaules de Cynthia, celle-ci poussant un petit cri sous le froid de la crème. Elle se laissa finalement faire alors qu'elle lui tendait ses deux bras pour mettre de la crème dessus. Il s'appliquait avec délicatesse à ce sujet et Cynthia le lui fit la remarque :_

« Tu sais… Après ce que tu as donné comme raclée à ces deux hommes, c'est à se demander comment tu peux être aussi doux. »

« Te fous pas de moi ou j'arrête ! J'ai déjà trop honte de le faire. Je te préviens, je te fais seulement le dos et le reste, tu peux le faire toute seule ! »

« Ohhhh ! S'il te plaît, Thierry. Tu t'occupes si bien de moi. Je pouvais faire les épaules toute seule aussi mais tu t'es chargé d'elles. »

« Mais tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai pas que… Cynthia… »

_Il s'était mis à sangloter, quelques larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle serra le jeune homme contre elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avec lui.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Thierry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Car tu m'utilises comme un objet ! Tu joues avec mes sentiments et tu me fais me contredire. Ce n'est pas drôle et je suis fatigué ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Tu sais… J'allais te proposer de te mettre de l'huile solaire sur le dos après que tu l'ais fait pour moi. Est-ce que cela suffira à te dire que tu n'es pas considéré comme un objet ? »

_Et bien… Elle avait été surprise par les sanglots de Thierry et elle se disait qu'il était peut-être plus fragile qu'il ne le montrait à la base. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns hocha un peu la tête alors qu'elle se remettait sur le ventre pour qu'il finisse le travail qu'il avait commencé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de pleurer comme ça ? A cause d'elle ? Il s'était laissé aller quelques instants, quelques instants de faiblesse où il s'était dévoilé devant la jeune femme. Il avait des sentiments contraires envers elle et le reste de Sinnoh : Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de cette femme et inversement, il sentait qu'elle prenait peu à peu une part importante dans sa vie. Il devait la sauver maintenant et l'emmener loin de Sinnoh. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec elle ? Il ne savait pas… Pas du tout même. Il en avait terminé avec la crème solaire et Cynthia se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui prenant le tube des mains en lui demandant se de mettre sur le ventre._

« C'est ton tour, Thierry ! Laisse toi faire, d'accord ? »

« Mais je ne veux… Oh et puis zut, fais comme tu veux. »

_Il se mit sur le ventre, grognant légèrement alors qu'elle s'appliquait avec autant de délicatesse que lui à barbouiller son dos de crème solaire. Un petit moment, elle pensait à lui dessiner un sourire sur ce dernier mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout. Après cinq minutes où elle lui mettait de la crème sur les bras et les jambes, elle alla se coucher sur le ventre à côté de lui. Thierry murmura en fermant les yeux :_

« Et maintenant, on se tait et on bronze. »

« Et dire qu'i peine une heure ou deux, tu ne voulais même pas te mettre en maillot de bain. Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup. Dans trente minutes ou une heure, on change de position et on s'en remet une couche sur le ventre, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Maintenant, on se repose ! »

_Il grogna à nouveau alors qu'il tournait son visage pour ne pas la voir. De son côté, elle l'observait de son œil argenté non camouflé par sa mèche blonde, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était Thierry… C'était vraiment lui, c'était le jeune garçon devenu homme. Elle ferma son œil, se disant qu'après cette journée… Une heure et demie s'écoula et elle se réveilla alors que le jeune homme n'était plus sur sa serviette. Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Elle se leva à son tour, le cherchant du regard sans le trouver. Il n'était pas allé dans l'eau, il n'était pas parmi les personnes sur le côté droit de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient éloignés après les petits problèmes avec les deux personnes auparavant mais quand même… Elle se mit à marcher, criant son nom sans entendre de réponses. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, elle le trouva finalement, assis sur un coin de plage caché par de nombreux rochers. Elle avait dut les escalader en se disant que c'était inutile. Elle descendit les rochers, s'ouvrant légèrement le pied gauche en gémissant de douleur alors que Thierry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il prit un petit caillou, le jetant dans l'eau d'un air morose._

« Thierry ? »

« Ah. Tu es là. Dé… solé d'être parti comme ça. Mais tu es passée par où ? »

« Par ces rochers. C'était assez difficile mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut retourner à nos serviettes, j'ai trouvé cet endroit. »

« Tu ne préfères pas… que l'on reste ici ? »

« Comme tu le désires. Reste ici, je vais chercher nos affaires. »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de donner sa réponse, Thierry disparu en se déplaçant à travers un petit passage entre les rochers qu'elle s'était obligée à grimper. Quelle nulle ! Elle n'avait même pas vérifié complètement ! Dire qu'elle avait été inquiète pour Thierry et qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la situation. Il était parti et elle observait ce coin isolé : Il n'y avait vraiment personne… Un endroit bien tranquille avec uniquement le bruit des vagues. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarquait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'accéder à cet endroit sauf à travers le petit passage emprunté. La mer devant elle, un immense mur de pierre d'une trentaine de mètres derrière elle, oui… C'était vraiment un coin paisible. Elle posa son regard sur le sable, remarquant un petit symbole dans ce dernier à l'endroit où se trouvait Thierry. Même si cela avait été fait grossièrement avec le doigt, elle reconnaissait un Locklass dessiné. Un Locklass… C'était l'un des pokémons de Quentin._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Affection partagée

**Chapitre 34 : Affection partagée**

« Cynthia, je suis de retour. J'ai pris nos affaires puisque tu préfères rester ici. »

« Merci beaucoup, Thierry. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« Pfff… Ce n'est rien. Mais bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à se recoucher pendant une heure pour finir le bronzage. »

_Il déposa toutes leurs affaires sur le sol, déployant la serviette de Cynthia puis la sienne, les collant l'une contre l'autre sans rien dire. Elle l'observait faire le travail sans qu'il lui demande de l'aide, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres : Ce Locklass… Il était vraiment important pour Thierry sinon… Il n'aurait jamais fait un dessin de ce dernier dans le sol. Il ouvrit le sac de Cynthia, sortant le tube de crème solaire en le lui tendant :_

« Tiens, comme ça, on termine l'autre côté. »

« Tu ne veux pas m'en mettre ? Tu as si bien commencé avec le dos… »

« Pfff… Vraiment, tu n'es même pas capable d'utiliser tes mains. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir en appuyant sur le tube, sortant la crème solaire alors qu'elle se mettait sur le dos. Il commença à étaler la crème sur les deux jambes de Cynthia qui se laissait faire, attaquant ensuite les épaules à nouveau. Elle avait un sourire amusée en le regardant marcher tout autour d'elle pour venir lui mettre de la crème sur ses membres. Il n'osait pas passer au-dessus d'elle pour ça. Finalement, après les épaules, il s'arrêta :_

« Voilà, c'est fait. Pour moi, tu n'as… »

« Tu as oublié un endroit Thierry. »

_Elle désigna son ventre d'un grand sourire, observant la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci était rouge de gêne et balbutia :_

« Désolé mais là, tu n'as pas besoin de… HEYYY ! »

_Elle ne lui avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase, empoignant les deux bras de Thierry pour lui placer ses mains sur son ventre. Il avait poussé un cri de gêne alors qu'elle lui faisait faire les mouvements. Mon dieu, que c'était vraiment si mignon de le voir intimidé, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Thierry de Verchamps, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à aller se battre avec elle. Ils avaient franchi une grande étape depuis ce moment et maintenant, elle pouvait voir peut-être le vrai Thierry ? Alors qu'il arrivait en bas de sa poitrine à cause d'elle, il retira avec vélocité ses deux mains en s'écriant :_

« C'est bon là ! Tu en as assez ! »

« Ho…C'est vrai. Tu es un vrai petit ange, Thierry. »

_Elle rigola avec allégresse tandis qu'il se couchait sur sa serviette, son visage enfoui dans cette dernière. Vraiment, elle abusait ! Il avait presque … en fait non, il avait touché le bas du bandeau qui recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme et donc indirectement… Il ne devait plus y penser ! Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui, Cynthia s'étant levée avec de la crème solaire sur ses deux mains :_

« Thierry…C'est mon tour. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Lâche moi, Cynthia ! »

_Elle le força à se retourner, le jeune homme tentant de s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il pouffa alors que Cynthia venait s'asseoir sur son ventre, une jambe de part et d'autre. Purée ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ?! Maintenant, elle aussi rougissait, légèrement gênée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était devenue un peu plus entreprenante après avoir remarqué la timidité du jeune homme. Elle commença à lui étaler à son tour de la crème solaire sur les épaules. Le jeune homme n'osait pas bouger, observant Cynthia avec un regard à moitié apeuré et à moitié pervers. Il avait une vision loin d'être déplaisante et il l'appréciait mais… Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la chose._

« Arrête ça, Cynthia. Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« De quoi ? De te mettre de la crème ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Mais non ! Pourquoi tu t'installes sur moi ?! On n'est pas ensembles que je sache ! Arrête tes bêtises et descends de là ! »

« Pas avant d'avoir terminé. »

« Me force pas à te pousser… »

_Elle ne l'écoutait plus, attaquant ses jambes pendant une minute avant de s'en prendre au ventre du jeune homme. Il était assez musclé sans pour autant avoir une carrure d'athlète. Il prenait soin de son corps et ne mangeait pas de choses trop grasses… Alors qu'elle parcourait son torse avec précision, Thierry se mit à trembler. Quelques secondes après, elle fut projetée sur le côté, poussant un cri de douleur en sentant le mal à son pied gauche._

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Je sais me mettre de la crème solaire ! »

« Je voulais simplement… te remercier. Où est le mal dans tout ça ?! »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de trucs, c'est TOUT ! »

« Tu n'as donc RIEN pour… »

« Rien pour ?! Fini tes phrases au lieu de chercher une explication foireuse ! De toute façon, installe toi sur ta serviette et on finit de bronzer ! »

_Il termina l'étalage de crème solaire sur sa peau alors qu'elle baissait légèrement la tête en direction du sable. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas à être aussi triste pour une chose aussi futile que ça. Elle avait simplement souffert du rejet du jeune homme ou alors de la blessure à son pied gauche ? Thierry ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, voilà tout. Elle devait se faire une raison. Finalement, elle alla se coucher sur sa serviette, sur le dos alors qu'elle fermait les yeux._

« Ne t'enfuis pas… cette fois, d'accord ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me suis pas enfui ! Tsss, t'es lourde, dors un peu et c'est bon. »

_Bien entendu qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir, de toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait. Il devait maintenant la surveiller et l'emmener loin de Sinnoh. Après, il irait chercher sa famille et… Oui, ils allaient vivre ailleurs. Dans Hoenn, ils seraient tranquilles. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas fermé ses yeux, regardant le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Tout allait se compliquer après l'obtention du huitième badge. Si un premier maître élémentaire était tombé, il n'y avait aucun doute que les autres allaient suivre… Mais une question se posait : Comment allait-il faire pour le conseil des quatre qui s'était réduit maintenant à trois ? Tsss… La question ne se posait même pas ! Il ne participerait pas à un combat en public contre eux, voilà tout ! Ils avaient peur, ils commençaient à avoir peur ! Il tourna son visage vers Cynthia, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ayant posé ses deux mains sur son ventre. Elle avait retiré les rubans noirs dans ses cheveux et il se disait… Il préférait ne rien se dire. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux à son tour._

_Une heure s'écoula et ce fut elle qui le réveilla en lui pinçant légèrement la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant de douleur, demandant à Cynthia la raison de cette attaque. Elle lui signala que le vent commençait à se lever et qu'il était peut-être temps de partir et d'aller s'installer quelque part pour y passer la nuit. Il se leva en grognant légèrement, la jeune femme ayant mise sa serviette autour des épaules. Il prit la parole en soulevant les sacs :_

« Je prend le tout. On se dirige vers les cabines et on se change. Ensuite, on s'éloignera de cet endroit et on s'installera dans un coin pour monter les tentes. »

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ? Laisse moi porter mon sac. »

« Pas envie. Je l'ai pris en venant ici, je le prends en revenant. »

_Il se dirigeait vers le petit chemin entre les roches, ne jetant même pas un regard à Cynthia qui le voyait s'éloigner. Elle fit un premier pas avant de gémir de douleur : Son pied gauche s'était réveillé au niveau de sa blessure mais elle devait prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas gêner plus longtemps Thierry. Celui-ci était déjà à l'embranchement, se retournant pour lui crier de toutes ses forces :_

« Tu te dépêches ?! On aura le temps de planter notre tente dans le sable et de dormir dedans à cette allure ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive ! Je regarde un peu le paysage pour m'en rappeler ! »

_Elle mentait très mal mais bon, vu comment il la forçait, elle n'avait pas autre chose à dire. Elle gémissait de plus en plus en marchant vers le passage dans lequel Thierry s'était engouffré. Il n'avait aucune décence, il s'en fichait pas mal qu'elle était blessée au pied gauche parce que monsieur s'était décidé à s'éloigner de l'endroit de départ. Se maintenant contre les rochers alors qu'elle traversait le passage, elle marchait d'un pas lent tout en entendant des bruits d'un sac qui tombe sur le sable. Qu'est-ce que Thierry faisait ? Elle le retrouva accroupie à quelques mètres du passage, les deux sacs posés sur le sol sableux. Elle prit la parole d'une voix intriguée :_

« Que fais-tu Thierry ? »

« On inverse les rôles : Tu prends les sacs sur ton dos. »

« Mais je… Tu ne manques pas de culot quand même ! Tu pourrais au moins porter les sacs, tu … »

« Et moi, je te porte sur mon dos. Dépêche. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? »

_Elle avait crut mal entendre : Thierry lui demandait de monter sur son dos ? Mais pourquoi faire ? La réponse se trouvait au niveau de son pied gauche quand elle tenta de s'approcher de lui. Depuis quand était-il au courant pour sa blessure ? Il se releva, voyant qu'elle avançait à la vitesse d'une tortue. Il ouvrit son sac, sortant des bandelettes._

« Met toi assise que je m'occupe de ta blessure. Tu n'es même pas capable de régler ce petit souci toute seule. »

« Mais je… HIIII ! »

_Il souleva son pied gauche, la faisant tomber fesses les premières sur le sable. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire : Oui, il n'était pas très délicat, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Un bandage de fortune autour de sa blessure, elle regarda le jeune homme faire le travail. Il se remit accroupi devant elle, lui tournant le dos :_

« Aller ! Monte ! »

« Mais c'est bon maintenant, je suis capable … »

« Je t'ai dit de monter ! Te fous pas de moi ! T'as voulu t'amuser à grimper sur des rochers et tu t'es plantée. Prends toi en à toi-même mais je te conseille de m'écouter ! Maintenant, grimpe avant que je m'énerve et récupère les deux sacs avant ! »

_Il n'était pas sincère avec lui-même, elle le voyait bien. Il faisait semblant de s'énerver alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle prit les deux sacs, les mettant sur chaque épaule avant de s'approcher de Thierry. Malheureusement, les deux sacs tombèrent alors qu'elle tentait de grimper sur lui et il soupira._

« Bon… Je vois ce qu'on va faire. Prend en un sur ton dos et dépose l'autre autour de mon cou, ça va être plus efficace. »

« Mais ça ne va pas te tirer dessus et t'étrangler ? »

« Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »

_Bon, bon… Pas besoin de s'énerver pour de faux quand même. Elle s'exécuta rapidement, s'inquiétant néanmoins un peu pour lui. Après une minute, elle entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras, appuyant sa poitrine contre le dos de son crâne alors qu'il tenait ses deux jambes pour la porter. Il avait un peu de mal à se déplacer vu tout le poids qu'il avait sur lui mais il marchait et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait tout le monde._

« Dis moi… Je ne veux pas revenir vers les autres. Nous pourrions nous changer dans la tente. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu te changes dans TA tente et je me change dans MA tente ! »

« Hééééé ! Mais oui ! Je ne vais pas me mettre nue devant toi ! »

_Elle lui tira l'oreille gauche en rigolant très légèrement, collant maintenant sa poitrine contre le dos de Thierry tout en posant son visage contre le dos du crâne de ce dernier. Elle semblait si heureuse et contente que cela intriguait un peu le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec elle ? Enfin bon… Malgré les regards que posaient les quelques personnes en passant à côté d'elles, Thierry continuait de porter Cynthia sur son dos, la jeune femme ayant fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Une trentaine de minutes où il fut enfin exténué, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvé dans un coin avec de l'herbe et isolé de tous. Il déposa Cynthia sur le sol, ne la réveillant pas alors qu'il montait les deux tentes sans rien dire. Elle avait peut-être besoin de dormir encore un peu ? Après quelques minutes, il secoua légèrement le bras de Cynthia :_

« Hého, la marmotte ! Faut se réveiller sinon tu dormiras pas de la soirée ! J'ai pas que à faire de te chaperonner ! »

« Hum… Quel… Quel heure il est ? »

_Elle ouvrait ses yeux argentés pour voir le visage de Thierry puis les deux tentes qui étaient déjà montées. Elle se redressa, remarquant qu'il avait déposa les deux serviettes sur elle pour éviter qu'elle n'ai froid. C'en était trop, vraiment trop pour elle. Elle était encore à moitié ensommeillée et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'approcha de Thierry, celui-ci s'étant mis à sortir la nourriture pour le repas de la soirée._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux une réponse à ta question ? Il est… »

_Il n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle alla lui coller un baiser très rapide et délicat sur les lèvres. Avec un grand sourire et les yeux à moitié clos qui montraient qu'elle était encore presque endormie, elle lui dit :_

« C'est en remerciement de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Thierry. Garde le… bien d'accord ? C'est mon premier. »

« Ah…Euh… Je… »

« Je vais dans ma tente pour me rhabiller. »

_Il hocha la tête, trop confus pour répondre. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'avait bien… embrassé ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Euh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il devait réagir comment ? Il ne savait pas mais maintenant, il avait un nouveau problème dans sa tête. Ca n'avait pas été déplaisant mais… euh… Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'était enfoncée dans sa tente. Il n'avait pas prévu ça… Il se donna une petite claque sur la joue pour bien se réveiller : Cela ne voulait rien dire ! Rien dire du tout ! Elle n'était pas pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était obligé voilà tout ! Il ne devait plus y penser._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Terne

**Chapitre 35 : Terne**

« Bonjour Thierry. »

« Bon… Bonjour Cynthia. »

_Voilà l'une des rares discussions qu'ils avaient depuis quelques jours, depuis cet instant… Il n'osait plus vraiment la regarder en face et il n'arrivait plus à s'énerver autant qu'auparavant. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se focalisait sur ces lèvres… ces lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Rien que le fait d'y repenser le mettait dans un état proche de la transe. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce baiser et il ne ferait pas le premier pas. C'était aussi son premier baiser en un sens et… RAHHHH ! Il ne devait plus y penser !_

_Pendant ces quelques jours, ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus de Rivamar et la ville côtière faisait son apparition sous la forme d'un magnifique phare. Cynthia s'arrêta, baissant la tête comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Quelque chose la gênait mais quoi ? Il s'était arrêté à son tour, se tournant vers elle :_

« Il y a un problème ? Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, on pourrait y arriver avant la nuit. Sauf… Si tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

« C'est… à ce sujet… au sujet de moi… et de toi. »

_Il évitait de montrer sa surprise, tremblant légèrement en la regardant. Est-ce qu'elle voulait parler du baiser ? De celui qu'elle lui avait donné ? Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif en fermant les yeux, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Qu'il arrête de se bercer d'illusions !_

« Est-ce… que tu m'en voudrais si je t'ai menti depuis le départ ? »

« Hein ? De ? Attend un peu… De quoi tu veux parler ? »

_Mentir à quel sujet ? Rapidement, il tentait de voir de quel mensonge elle pouvait parler ? Le baiser ? La mort de Teram ? Son histoire ? Sa famille ? Non… Attend un peu… Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur sa famille, celle-ci ne pouvait pas être complice donc non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais alors quoi ?_

« Et bien voilà… Je… Disons… Que… Je ne suis pas réellement dresseuse de pokémons. »

« Ah ? Mais ça, je le savais depuis le début ! »

_Il lui fit un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'il l'observait de ses yeux rubis. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il la voyait un peu autrement. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ils s'étaient mal compris puisqu'il reprit la parole :_

« Si tu étais vraiment une dresseuse de pokémons, tu aurais récupéré les badges en même temps que moi ! A part ta Carchacrok, je ne sais pas si tu en as d'autres mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Ne fait pas cette tête. Bon, on se dépêche ou non ? Car j'aimerais y arriver avant la nuit, on pourra prendre un hôtel et j'irais affronter ce Tanguy. »

« Mais je… Ce n'était pas… »

_Il reprit la route, la laissant un peu en arrière. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait parlé. C'était au sujet… de son rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh et de... Ah… Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle aussi se rappelait le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à sa vie amoureuse avant de passer ses journées avec Thierry, maintenant, elle se disait que tout… allait très mal se finir dans cette histoire. Elle devait retarder l'échéance au plus tard._

_La journée se passa sans autre évènement et ils arrivèrent finalement à Rivamar. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns alla au centre pokémon pour vérifier si tous ses pokémons étaient en parfaite santé alors que Cynthia cherchait un endroit pour la nuit. De nombreuses têtes se retournaient à chacun de ses pas : Rivamar était la dernière ville avant la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh et donc… Beaucoup plus de monde la connaissait. Elle avait honte… honte d'être présente en public… honte de ce qu'elle cachait à Thierry. Elle se mit à courir pour échapper aux regards. Elle n'osait plus se montrer. Dire que si elle avait décidé de garder la cape blanche de Thierry… Mais attend un peu ! Elle l'avait gardé ! Le jeune homme bien que chamboulé depuis ce moment, restait toujours sur ses gardes et lui demandait de l'être tout autant. Elle ouvrit son sac, sortant la cape blanche avant de se la mettre de telle façon que son visage et sa chevelure blonde était cachée._

« Comment ça, tu me trouves différent ? »

« … »

« Non mais c'est vrai… Tu as totalement raison mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je n'abandonne pas mon premier but seulement… J'ai aussi d'autres choses en tête maintenant. »

« … »

« Oui mais non… Enfin, si… Peut-être. Je ne peux pas te dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'oublies pas. Tu restes ce qui est de plus important à mon cœur, je te le promets. »

_Il s'excusait encore envers un pokémon mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait en face de lui bien qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir avec qui il parlait. Après une bonne demie-heure, il récupéra finalement ses six pokémons qui n'avaient pas besoin de soin en particulier. Il sortit du centre pokémon, cherchant du regard l'endroit où aurait put se rendre Cynthia. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il préféra demander quelques informations à une personne dans la rue, cela montrant qu'il avait changé depuis le temps. Il y a plusieurs mois, il ne lui aurait même pas adressé la parole._

« Pardonnez moi mais… n'auriez vous pas vu une jeune femme à peu près de mon âge avec de longs cheveux blonds et une sorte de veste noire sur le corps ? »

« Mais vous parlez de Cynthia ! Si je savais où elle était, je ne l'aurais pas dit ! »

_Hum ? Il restait stoïque, se demandant comment ce type connaissait le nom de Cynthia. Puis rapidement, il se mit à s'inquiéter : Et si ce type était au service des maîtres élémentaires ?! MERDE ! Ils venaient bien de mettre un avis de recherche sur le nom de la jeune femme ! Il devait se dépêcher ! Il prit une pokéball, la faisant grandir avant de sortir Soprallegro :_

« Bon mon grand ! On a un problème ! Aide moi à la retrouver ! »

« Nostenfer ! »

_C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître aussi inquiet et il se disait que cela devait être très grave. Soprallegro poussa un second cri, s'envolant dans Rivamar pour partir à la recherche de Cynthia. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour voir une personne qui se cachait sous… La cape blanche de Thierry ! Le Nostenfer s'approcha de la personne, se positionnant devant elle. Un petit cri féminin sortit de sous la cape :_

« Soprallegro ! »

« Nostenfer ? Nosten enfer ! Nostenfer ! Nostenfer enfer ? »

_Il lui demandait de le suivre pour qu'il l'emmène à Thierry. La jeune femme fit un bref mouvement de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Cinq minutes passées, elle voyait le jeune homme au loin. Sans crier, elle courue vers lui en lui sautant dans les bras quelques secondes après. Le petit moment de joie passé après quelques secondes, Thierry prit la main de Cynthia dans la sienne avant de lui murmurer :_

« Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un endroit pour la nuit ! Reste sous cette cape ! Tu es recherchée, ils ont sûrement mis ta tête à prix. Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Désolée Thierry, je suis vraiment désolée… Mais ils ne me recherchent pas pour la chose à laquelle tu penses, je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Pourquoi iraient-ils te chercher sinon ? Je suis là pour te protéger, je te le promets. Tu sortiras de Sinnoh sans encombres et en vie… contrairement à mon père. »

« Mais… Thierry. »

_Pourquoi c'était de plus en plus dur de tout lui dire ? Elle se laissait emportée par le jeune homme, celui-ci gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle était si chaude… si forte. Ses yeux argentés étudiaient Thierry : Sous ses airs de grand dur, il était vraiment quelqu'un de… très protecteur, quelqu'un qui se souciait des personnes qu'il appréciait. Elle préférait dire ce mot puisqu'elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments à son égard._

« Tiens ! Un hôtel ! Par contre, ce soir… Exceptionnellement, on dort dans la même chambre, d'accord ? Je préfère prévenir que guérir. »

« Je… Euh… D'accord, Thierry ! Fais comme tu le désires, je suis sous ta protection. »

_Quand elle eut terminée de parler, il l'observa et eut un geste envers elle dont elle ne se serait jamais doutée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds tout en caressant sa joue droite. Elle trembla sur le moment, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il retira sa main, subitement gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire tout en murmurant :_

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dut. Suis moi, je prends la parole et tu restes muette. »

_Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel avec elle. A l'intérieur, il s'avança devant l'accueil, demandant une unique chambre pour deux tout en sortant la monnaie nécessaire pour la nuit. Ils montèrent au second étage, Thierry ouvrant la porte pour inviter Cynthia à rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Je… dormirais sur… »

« Dans le lit avec moi. J'ai… besoin que l'on me protège. Plus sérieusement, tu en fais beaucoup trop pour moi, Thierry. Je ne mérite pas toute ton attention. »

« Nous devons nous préparer. Demain, je récupère le huitième badge et ensuite, je m'en prends au conseil des quatre. »

« Pourquoi tu sembles plus confiant ? Je pensais que Tanguy t'inquiétait. »

« Tout a changé… depuis quelques jours. »

_Il ne la regardait pas, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de la fermer à clé. Sans expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il déposa son sac près de la salle de bain, pénétrant à l'intérieur pour s'observer dans le miroir. C'est bien… Il n'avait pas une sale tête. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu les paroles de Cynthia au sujet de l'endroit où il dormait. Il revint dans la chambre, Cynthia couchée sur le lit, les bras tendus, ses yeux posés sur le plafond._

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Thierry ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« J'ai… changé mes plans. »

_Il la regarda pendant quelques instants et elle remarqua très vite qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle rougit comme une enfant que l'on complimentait avant de se lever du lit. Elle devait arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui dit :_

« Thierry… Ne… te fais pas d'illusions à mon sujet. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? A nouveau, son cerveau se mit en ébullition pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle le regardait d'un air désolé qui voulait dire tant de choses mais pour lui, cela lui faisait la sensation d'une douche froide. C'est sûr qu'il s'était fait de fausses idées mais… AH ! Il devait se ressaisir, c'était de sa faute._

« Oui… Enfin, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Cynthia. Ca ne fait rien. »

_Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, un faux sourire. Cynthia baissa la regard : Elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient mal compris ou alors… Qu'il pensait à autre chose. Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec son sac. Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis que Thierry s'asseyait sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?!_

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air, Cynthia. Est-ce que je peux ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation mais reviens vite. Nous devons dormir ensemble. Tu as promis de me surveiller. »

_Se moquait-elle de lui ? Après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Il préférait ne pas l'écouter mais… AHHHH ! Il se frotta les cheveux avec frénésie en sortant de la chambre puis de l'hôtel. Elle était finalement prête à aller s'endormir, ayant revêtu sa nuisette noire. Elle se couchait déjà dans le lit mais rester réveillée, elle attendait le retour de Thierry._

_Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'était mis à réfléchir sur la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de Cynthia ? Elle était jeune, jolie et surtout très sérieuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à être superficielle alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça ?! Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle ! Savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui ! Il s'était laissé avoir par ce sentiment si désirable !_

« Pardon. »

« Pardon. »

_Il venait de percuter quelqu'un qui s'excusa en même temps que lui. Il ne se retourna pas, marchant dans la ville pendant environ deux heures. Dans la nuit, seul le phare brillait dans le noir. Heureusement qu'il était au-dessus des immeubles et qu'il était plutôt gigantesque sinon la lumière devait fortement gênée les personnes qui dorment. Enfin bon… Il avait réfléchit mais n'avait aucune idée en tête._

« Cynthia ? Est-ce que tu dors ? »

_Il était revenu à l'hôtel et remarqua que la porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée. En fait, la lumière de la chambre n'était pas éteinte mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dormait, un livre posé sur sa poitrine. Elle avait sûrement veillé pour l'attendre mais puisqu'il avait mis tellement de temps, elle n'avait pas résisté à l'appel du sommeil. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur le lit en la regardant._

« Je suis… fatigué de tout ça. Si seulement… Je pouvais tout te dire… à son sujet… et à mon sujet. Je suis le chemin de mon père… jusqu'au bout. »

_Il alla embrasser Cynthia sur le front, se demandant si il aurait put l'embrasser plus bas. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour résister à ce sentiment et maintenant… Il se retrouvait comme un gamin amoureux qui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec la personne qu'il aimait, cette personne qui lui cachait des choses._

« Est-ce… que le sceau du secret sera assez fort pour préserver ce que j'ai pour toi ? »

_Il se le demandait sincèrement. Il y a plusieurs semaines, il se serait bien foutu de ce qu'elle était mais maintenant, c'était différent. Il s'était occupé de sa grand-mère, il avait appris à la connaître, elle était la jeune fille de son enfance, tant de choses la rapprochaient de lui. Il prit le livre qui était sur Cynthia, le refermant puis le rangeant dans le sac de la jeune femme. Il remonta la couverture sur elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir mais il n'y arriva pas… Du moins, si. Il avait réussi à s'endormir mais le haut de son corps se pencha sur le côté, faisant tomber sa tête juste à côté de celle de Cynthia. Il lui tournait le dos mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds poussa un petit soupir durant son sommeil, sentant Thierry près d'elle. En réponse à ce soupir, le jeune homme se retourna. Elle vint placer sa tête sur le torse de Thierry, un petit sourire aux lèvres : Son rêve venait de prendre une tournure plus intime ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Impossibilité technique

**Chapitre 36 : Impossibilité technique**

« Hummmm ? Thierry ? Thierry ? »

_Elle ouvrait ses yeux en espérant voir le jeune homme devant elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était seule dans le lit double. Elle se frotta les yeux, redressant le haut de son corps avec une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Il… n'avait pas dormi ici de la soirée ? Est-ce qu'il… avait décidé de partir après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle devait se préparer très rapidement et partir à sa recherche. Elle devait tout lui expliquer ! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se débarrassant de sa nuisette noire pour se doucher, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur son corps._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes où elle s'était lavée, habillée et coiffée, elle sortit de la salle de bains dans sa veste noire. Il était grand temps de discuter avec Thierry car elle avait l'impression que tout ne s'était pas bien déroulé depuis hier. De moins, que le message n'était pas très bien passé. Elle remarqua une lettre posée à côté des clés et la prit. L'ouvrant, elle remarqua que l'écriture était celle de Thierry et que cette lettre lui était destinée :_

« Bonjour Cynthia, bien dormie ? J'ai préféré me lever très tôt aujourd'hui car je sais que le champion de Rivamar est du genre à être un matinal. Je sais que cela ne correspond pas vraiment pas à ma façon de penser et que cela peut paraître bizarre mais je tenais à te dire que j'ai passé une agréable nuit en ta compagnie.

Oh bien entendu, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire hier. Je ne resterais pas avec toi après la fin des maîtres élémentaires. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse : Je t'emmènerais loin de Sinnoh et j'irais te cacher dans Hoenn. Là-bas, tu ne seras pas une criminelle. Ensuite, j'irais chercher ta petite sœur et tes grands-parents. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps car tes grands-parents sont vieux et qu'il ne faut pas se presser mais vous serez réunis. Après tout ça, je m'en irais et je vous laisserais. Je pense que je n'aurais plus de raisons de vivre. »

_HEIN ?! Plus de raison de vivre ?! Elle jeta la feuille au sol avant de se mettre à courir. Si elle croyait ce qui était écrit sur la feuille, elle devait le calmer tout de suite et mettre les points sur les i pour lui faire oublier cette idée complètement stupide ! Elle sortait l'une de ses pokéballs, faisant apparaître sa Carchacrok avant de lui crier :_

« Emmène moi le plus vite possible à l'arène de Rivamar ! C'est une question de survie ! »

_Et bien ? Vu le rictus qu'avait sa maîtresse sur ses lèvres, il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver ou poser de questions. Si elle devait se dépêcher, aucun problème, elle était très douée pour ça ! Cynthia grimpa sur le dos de Tellus, la Carchacrok déployant ses ailerons avant de s'envoler dans les airs._

_Non mais vraiment… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le lui avait écrit tout ça alors que son histoire dans Sinnoh n'était pas encore terminée ! Est-ce qu'il avait fait cela à dessein pour jouer avec ses sentiments ? Si tel était le cas, il allait l'entendre ! Oh, pas seulement lui mais toute l'arène de Rivamar. Et ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas être jolie à entendre.  
><em>

_Devant Thierry, un homme de trente-cinq ans se tenait là, le visage morose et sans sentiments. Il observait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns d'un regard distrait alors que celui-ci sortait une pokéball de sa poche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qu'il se trouvait devant le dernier champion de Sinnoh, ensuite…_

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir te battre contre moi ? Je tiens à te signaler que rares sont les personnes qui ont réussies à me battre. Je suis las de tous ces combats auxquels je n'accorde plus aucun intérêt. Ces dernières années, je ne me rappelle que d'un ou deux combats qui sont importants à mes yeux. Tu devrais éviter de me combattre et arrêter ta quête des huit badges de Sinnoh, cela ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

« Je ne vais pas reculer maintenant. J'ai une mission à accomplir et tu es la dernière barrière avant ce foutu conseil des quatre. Si je veux lui permettre d'être heureuse, je ne dois pas abandonner. Affronte moi si tu en as le courage ! »

« Obtenir… la force pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_C'était un concept plutôt intéressant. Aucune personne ne lui avait dit une telle chose depuis cinq ans, depuis ce jour… Et encore… Cinq autres années s'étaient passées auparavant. Ils étaient si peu à imaginer une telle chose et pourtant, c'était cela qui était le plus important. L'homme à la veste bleu et à la coiffure blonde en bataille se releva :_

« Pour qui te bats-tu ? »

« Pour la pokémon qui est dans cette pokéball. Je connais tes règles et je sais que ton combat ne se fait qu'en quatre contre quatre. Elle n'aura pas à combattre donc. »

« Une pokémon ? C'est un concept encore plus rare que celui de combattre pour une autre personne. Ainsi… Cette pokémon est plus importante à tes yeux que ton père ? »

_Il se statufia en écoutant les propos de Tanguy. Il venait de parler de son père ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? C'est vrai qu'il était déjà là il y a dix ans mais… Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait de parler de lui maintenant ?_

« Non… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne parle pas de lui pour te perturber, simplement… Cela me rappelait le fait qu'il m'avait dit la même chose, du moins à quelques mots près. Lui aussi avait une pokémon qu'il n'utilisait jamais en combat sauf lors de la finale contre Henric. »

« Ne dit plus ce nom… »

« Ce jour là, tout a été aussi claire que de l'eau de roche à mes yeux. J'avais cerné la véritable personnalité de ton père Quentin. Que cela soit pour sa pokémon ou son fils, il s'était battu avec acharnement mais tout avait une fin… »

« Je t'ai demandé de te taire… Ne prononce plus ce nom à ce type ! »

« Nul était à l'abri de sa force et ça… Ils l'ont su. Ils ont décidé d'essayer de te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous, les champions, nous ne craignions rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas lever leurs mains vers nous mais l'inverse était vrai… Si l'un tentait de lever la main envers un champion ou un membre du conseil des quatre, le retrait du titre se serait fait. »

« ASSEZ ! ON VA SE BATTRE MAINTENANT ! »

_Il rangeait sa pokéball en tremblant, sortant une autre avant de faire apparaître Têtdenoeu. Le Saquedeneu se présentait devant lui, bougeant ses nombreuses lianes bleues tandis que Tanguy poussa un long soupir._

« Ne sois pas si pressé, le combat n'a pas encore commencé. Il est encore un peu tôt mais je pense que tu ne voudrais pas de nombreux spectateurs. Accompagne moi, le stade dans l'arène est par là, nous serons seuls et tranquilles. »

_Il se calma aussitôt, poussant un profond soupir tout en se mettant à marcher derrière Tanguy. Le Saquedeneu se mit à suivre son maître alors que les deux hommes s'enfonçaient dans l'arène. Celle-ci était continuellement parcourue d'électricité mais il n'était pas possible de se faire électrocuter car une barrière protégeait le tout._

« Quentin était le premier homme à s'adresser de la sorte envers moi. Le combat que j'ai mené contre lui était l'un des plus impressionnants de ma carrière. C'est même à cause de lui que je me suis mis à me sentir las de tous ces combats sans intérêt. Les dresseurs qui arrivent devant moi se croient capables de soulever des montagnes. Des fois, si ils trop exaspérants, je m'occupe de leur donner une leçon. Dans le cas contraire, je fais semblant de combattre mais je les laisse gagner. Ce ne sont que des enfants ou des adolescents qui auraient put être prometteurs si ils comprenaient la dureté de la vie. »

« Pourquoi me raconter tout ça maintenant ? »

« Car je sais qu'avec toi, ce combat sera différent… si tu ne te laisses pas emporter par tes émotions. Ton père était la première personne à me battre alors que j'utilisais toute ma puissance. Une seconde personne a réussi à me forcer à user de toutes mes techniques. »

« Et cette personne sera moi ! Heu non… Il y a une erreur. Tu parles au passé. »

« Oui, tu t'es trompé. Cette seconde personne avait aussi un but dans sa vie. Un but noble qu'elle a réussi à accomplir au sacrifice de deux vies très chères à ses yeux. »

« Deux vies ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« D'une jeune femme nommée Cynthia. »

_Est-ce qu'il parlait de sa Cynthia ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'existait pas qu'une seule Cynthia donc ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre, c'était obligé. Tanguy ne se moquait pas de lui… Il semblait bien sérieux et ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la zone de combat. Celle-ci était fait entièrement de métal sauf en ce qui concernait l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Le Saquedeneu se présenta devant Thierry alors que Tanguy fit grandir une pokéball dans sa main._

« Quatre pokémons, le gagnant est celui qui emmènera les quatre pokémons de son adversaire au tapis. Nous sommes seuls et voilà mon premier pokémon. »

_Sans plus attendre, il fit apparaître un Raichu devant Têtdenoeu alors que Thierry ne répondait pas. Tanguy ne semblait pas mentir mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « sacrifice » ? Cette idée lui restait en tête et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cynthia… Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Elle avait perdu ses deux parents il y a combien d'années ?  
><em>

« Le combat a commencé, Thierry. Si tu ne veux pas débuter, je te forcerais. Raichu, commence à attaquer. »

« RAICHU ! »

_La souris orange et électrique poussa un cri avant de courir vers le Saquedeneu. Sans plus attendre, son poing s'ouvrit sous la forme d'une main tendue qui alla s'abattre sur le crâne de Têtedeneu… si il avait un crâne à la base. Plusieurs lianes furent déchirées tandis que la créature reculait sous l'assaut, cela réveillant Thierry de sa torpeur. Qu'importe ce que Tanguy disait, il mettrait tout ça au clair avec Cynthia après._

« Têtdenoeu, te laisse pas faire et paralyse le un peu ! »

_Le Saquedeneu se mit à réagir aussitôt que son maître venait de s'adresser à lui. De nombreuses lianes bleues s'allongèrent, entourant le Raichu pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Un léger craquement se fit entendre après plusieurs secondes tandis que le monstre invisible sous ses lianes retirait ces dernières._

_Raichu avait été touché par cette attaque… Oh, elle n'avait pas été très puissante mais elle avait servit à affaiblir le rat électrique mais surtout… à le ralentir ! Sans plus attendre, deux lianes allèrent le frapper sur le visage et sur le haut du crâne, claquant comme des fouets alors que le Raichu subissait les assauts du Saquedeneu. Tanguy ne laissait aucune émotion durant ce combat alors que Thierry faisait de même. Néanmoins, Thierry prit la parole :_

« J'aimerais… savoir au sujet de cette Cynthia. Est-ce que… »

« Tu vois bien de qui je parle. Vous êtes souvent à la une des journaux, je tiens à vous le dire. Surtout dans l'un des derniers magazines sortis. Tu étais en train de la prendre sur ton dos, cette photo a fait la une de nombreux journaux et ils n'étaient pas très contents là-haut. »

« AH ! JE M'EN FOUS D'EUX ! »

_Il avait crié ces paroles pour le prévenir qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas des maîtres élémentaires. Ils allaient bientôt tomber de toute façon. Cynthia et lui avaient été pris en photo ? C'est vrai que… Cynthia semblait être plutôt connue, il avait un peu oublié la période où il avait été arrêté par la police pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais le pire dans tout ça était… que la Cynthia dont parlait Tanguy était bien celle qu'il connaissait. Cynthia avait sacrifié deux personnes… Ses parents ? Mais surtout… Il y avait autre chose encore : Tanguy l'avait déjà affronté et même si la Carchacrok de Cynthia était assez puissante, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de quatre pokémons à la suite. Cynthia était une dresseuse ? Une tueuse ? Il était vraiment décontenancé par tout ça._

« Raichu, ne te laisse pas faire. Attaque le plus rapidement possible, quitte à ne pas le blesser trop gravement ! »

_La souris électrique de quatre-vingts centimètres bien que blessée se mit à disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que ses bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'arène. Thierry ferma les yeux, murmurant quelque chose pour lui-même. Il devait se ressaisir et ne plus penser à ça… pour l'instant. La salle se mit à trembler légèrement alors que Thierry prit la parole, répétant mais à voix haute ce qu'il venait de dire à Têtdenoeu :_

« Têtdenoeu, envahi la salle avec tes lianes, qu'il ne s'échappe pas d'ici. »

_Les lianes bleues s'étaient mises à grandir de plus en plus mais se plantèrent dans le sol à la grande surprise de Tanguy. Un véritable enracinement se forma autour de Têtdenoeu, celui-ci ayant fermé les yeux quelques secondes après son maître. Alors que le Raichu apparaissait devant le Saquedeneu pour venir le frapper de ses poings avant de s'éloigner, les lianes bleues se réunirent autour de la souris électrique orange pour former une unique et gigantesque liane qui claqua comme un puissant fouet sur le dos du Raichu. Bien que l'arène été faite de métal, les lianes n'avaient eurent aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Le Raichu lui-même avait formé un petit cratère en percutant le sol alors que Tanguy murmurait :_

« Une première victoire pour toi. Tant mieux… Mais ce n'est que le début. Raichu, reviens donc. Nous allons passer à une chose plus sérieuse. Octillery, viens donc. »

_Le pokémon était rappelé dans sa pokéball alors que Tanguy en sortait une autre. Quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de pieuvre faisait son apparition, une pieuvre de couleur rouge et avec un regard qui pouvait montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'une grande intelligence. Encore fallait-il le confirmer après. Un pokémon aquatique face à son pokémon liée aux végétaux ? C'était plutôt audacieux mais Thierry restait sur ses gardes._

« Octillery, montre lui que tu es capable de refroidir les plantes. »

_La preuve prit une longue inspiration avec la trompe qu'elle avait avant de cracher un puissant souffle de glace sur le Saquedeneu. Thierry lui cria d'éviter le coup mais c'était déjà trop tard. La créature aux lianes bleues se prit l'attaque en tombant en arrière, de nombreuses lianes se gelant instantanément avant de se briser. Têtdenoeu était haletant et semblait souffrir mais était encore conscient._

« Têtdenoeu, reviens donc. Tu en as assez fait. »

_Il rappela son Saquedeneu alors qu'il avait déjà une autre pokéball dans sa main libre. Sans plus attendre, il envoya la pokéball, celle-ci s'ouvrit… pour ne rien laisser sortir. Thierry fut étonné mais tenta de se calmer. Il avait mal fait ou quoi ? Il lança la pokéball à nouveau mais rien de rien. Il y avait un problème.  
><em>

« Triopikeur. Je suis sûr et certain que c'est ce pokémon. »

« Co… Comment es-tu au courant de mon pokémon ? »

« Aucun pokémon ne refuserait d'apparaître complètement sauf ce dernier… Si encore, ton pokémon n'avait pas envie de se battre, on verrait sa forme mais là, rien du tout. Je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu ne peux pas appeler ton pokémon. Je te laisse en choisir un autre plutôt que celui-là. Tu auras toujours la possibilité d'en avoir deux après. »

« Merci bien mais… Je ne suis pas aidé sur ce coup. »

_Aie ! Il n'y avait pas pensé, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait bien ses deux autres pokémons en tête mais pour le troisième, il était maintenant mal barré…POURQUOI avait-il décidé aujourd'hui de n'en prendre que cinq au lieu de ses six habituels ?! De plus… Le cinquième était inutilisable ! Tout était très mal parti !_


	37. Chapitre 37 : La maîtresse de Sinnoh

**Chapitre 37 : La maîtresse de Sinnoh**

« Bon… Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix de toute façon ! Jakan Chyng, ramène toi et éclate vite cette pieuvre ! »

_Il brandit une pokéball dans sa main droite, l'envoyant dans les airs avant que n'apparaisse le Kicklee aux jambes élastiques. Sans même attendre d'ordre de la part de Thierry, Jakan vint allonger son pied droit pour venir frapper le sommet du crâne avec ce dernier. Une fois puis une autre et la pieuvre fut légèrement secouée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Cela l'avait assez secoué sans pour autant le blesser gravement._

« Pas mal… Pas mal du tout même mais cela ne sera pas suffisant si tu veux mon avis. Il faudra bien mieux que ça. Octillery, asperge le d'encre. »

_La pieuvre recula légèrement son visage avec sa trompe, celle-ci se mettant à trembler avant de créer une puissante boule d'encre en direction du Kicklee. Celui-ci fit un saut en hauteur pour esquiver la boule mais déjà, d'autres projectiles le visaient. Dans les airs, il était beaucoup plus dur d'esquiver les coups. Son pied gauche renvoyait les sphères d'encre sur le sol, aspergeant l'arène du liquide noir alors qu'il atterrissait devant la pieuvre._

« Jakan, quitte à prendre des risques, fais les bien. Attaque de Close combat, maintenant ! »

_Ils étaient si proches et il était impossible pour l'un et pour l'autre de s'enfuir ou de se protéger. Les coups se mettaient à pleuvoir des deux côtés, les nombreux tentacules de l'Octillery venant frapper le corps du Kicklee tandis que ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour frapper de toutes ses forces et avec violence sur le crâne de la pieuvre orange. Au bout de cinq minutes de long combat, la victoire n'était pas encore décidée et Thierry semblait anxieux. Il devait remporter ce combat pour prendre un certain avantage sur Tanguy mais après…_

« Octillery… Utilise tes pouvoirs psychiques, ça a assez duré. »

_Quoi ?! Merde ! Il devait réagir tout de suite ou alors il était sûr que Jakan n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Thierry prit la parole en criant :_

« JAKAN ! Esquive ça avec tes Reflets ! VITE ! »

_Une sphère d'énergie multicolore s'était formée entre les tentacules de l'Octillery et alors que le Kicklee n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la pieuvre, celle-ci envoya ses pouvoirs psychiques condensés sur Jakan. A la surprise de Tanguy, le Kicklee avait eut le temps de se créer un double illusoire, celui-ci disparaissant en se prenant le coup. Quelques instants plus tard, un long pied vint se placer sur le côté droit de l'Octillery. Les nombreux tentacules tentèrent de s'accrocher au sol mais les ventouses n'étaient pas assez résistantes et la pieuvre s'envola contre un mur de métal. Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, le constat était fait… Octillery était hors de combat. Tanguy rappela son pokémon tandis que le Kicklee se présentait devant Thierry. Il était salement blessé et il était possible de voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment esquivé complètement la rafale psychique._

« Soit… Deux pokémons contre zéro. C'est un très bon score et pour ce combat, je ne fais pas semblant. Ceci est un véritable match et je remarque que tes deux pokémons sont dans un sale état. Il arrivera un moment où tu n'auras plus le choix. »

« Envoie ton troisième pokémon, j'irais l'exploser aussi. Plus vite tu perds, plus vite je me rapproche du conseil des quatre et du maître. »

« Comme tu le désires. Voilà donc mon troisième pokémon. Capidextre ! »

« Jakan, fais comme tu le sens, ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de t'attaquer en premier ! »

_Le Kicklee fit tournoyer son pied autour de lui pour former un cercle de protection très basique alors qu'apparaissait le troisième pokémon de Tanguy. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un singe violet d'un mètre vingt. Il avait deux queues derrière lui qui se terminaient par deux mains à trois doigts. Celui-ci avait tenté dès son arrivée de s'en prendre à Jakan mais le coup de pied l'avait légèrement repoussé._

« Vas y Jakan ! Même si cela doit être ton dernier coup, envoie tout ce que tu as ! Inflige lui tout ce que tu as ! »

« Capidextre, protège toi à ton tour ! »

_Le singe avait mis ses deux mains devant lui pour parer le coup qu'il allait recevoir. Le Kicklee bien qu'il était dans un triste état semblait animé d'une puissance rare. Il se retrouva à la hauteur du Capidextre, frappant ses deux mains d'un violent coup de pied gauche. Les deux mains furent levées dans les airs, mettant sans protection le singe violet. Celui-ci décida de réagir tout de suite, réunissant ses deux mains en un seul poing. Le pied droit de Jakan alla frapper le Capidextre au visage au même moment où les deux mains de celui-ci venaient s'abattre sur la tête du Kicklee. Le Capidextre fut projeté en arrière alors que Jakan était écrasé au sol, inconscient. Le simien se releva avec difficulté : La protection n'avait pas été suffisante mais cela était moins grave que si il l'avait reçu de plein fouet._

« Ton Kicklee est maintenant inconscient. Il ne t'en reste plus que trois. Donne ton maximum si tu veux te rapprocher de ton but. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour ça. Tu vas voir ce qui va t'attendre ! »

_Il rappela Jakan dans sa pokéball avant d'en sortir une autre. Celle-ci était violette et grise. Un pokémon terrifiant… très terrifiant. Avec un grand sourire, il envoya sa pokéball sur le sol, une forme ailée en sortant._

« Ptéreurdécieu, attrape cette proie et élimine la dès maintenant ! »

_Le monstre qui était apparu ressemblait à un oiseau préhistorique : Un ptérodactyle en bon et due forme surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. L'oiseau des anciens temps ouvrit la gueule, poussant un long cri strident :_

« PTERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Hum… C'est une bonne chose mais qui te dit que cela sera suffisant ? »

« J'ai confiance en lui. Ptéreurdécieu, vas y maintenant ! Vas le cogner avec ta tête ! »

« Capidextre, pro… »

_Il n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Ptéra était déjà en train de se diriger vers le singe violet. Quelle vitesse phénoménale ! Rien à voir avec les anciens combats ! La tête du Ptera vint toucher celle du Capidextre mais au lieu de le faire reculer et envoyer en arrière, les deux serres du dinosaure bloquèrent le corps du singe. Pendant une trentaine de secondes, la tête du ptérodactyle percuta plusieurs fois celle du singe violet, celui-ci tentant de se le frapper sans efficacité. Le corps de l'oiseau étant fait en pierre, ce n'était pas avec ce genre de coups risibles qu'il allait souffrir._

« Stop… Arrête ton Ptera. Mon troisième pokémon n'est plus capable de se battre. »

« Hum… Tu as raison. Ptéreurdécieu, stop. Tu en as assez fait mais tu as été remarquable. »

« Pteraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

_L'oiseau de pierre relâcha son emprise sur le Capidextre, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol, les yeux clos. Le combat s'était terminé et il ne restait plus qu'un seul pokémon pour Tanguy alors que du côté de Thierry, il en avait toujours trois dont deux en parfait état. Tout allait se finir d'ici quelques minutes. Tanguy eut un petit soupir tout en rappelant son Capidextre :_

« Tant mieux… Voilà ce qui rend les combats de pokémons intéressants. Savoir qu'il n'est plus possible de reculer, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant. Donner le maximum pour obtenir la victoire, quitte à perdre toute son humanité ou alors ces choses qui nous sont chères. Il existe des personnes qui ont laissé leurs sentiments de côté pour obtenir le pouvoir et le protéger. Là est le rôle des maîtres des îles. »

« Protéger le pouvoir ? Mais de qui ? Si ils abusent de ce pouvoir, ils n'ont pas à l'avoir ! Je mettrais un terme à tout ça ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Pour une fois que l'île de Sinnoh est en paix, tu veux arrêter tout ça ? »

_Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais quelque chose de malsain se faisait sentir autour de lui. Tanguy… était-il avec les maîtres élémentaires ? Il parlait de protéger le pouvoir, de sacrifice et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il attendait que Tanguy sorte son dernier pokémon. L'homme aux cheveux blonds avait sa pokéball en main, envoyant celle-ci sur le sol d'acier de l'arène. La pokéball s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une forme à quatre pattes._

« Merci Tellus ! Reviens dans ta pokéball ! Je dois me dépêcher ! »

_La jeune femme se retrouvait devant l'arène de Rivamar. Il n'y avait personne… Elle avait perdu une quinzaine de minutes à retrouver cet endroit, se disant que cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'y était retournée. Tanguy était quelqu'un d'assez spécial : Il pouvait paraître totalement blasé si il n'appréciait pas le combat mais après…Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'arène, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est vrai qu'il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée ! Elle entendit des paroles et des bruits de combats. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé ?! Elle devait y aller maintenant ! Elle se mit à courir à l'intérieur de l'arène pour trouver son chemin._

« Lux…ray. »

_Un lion à la fourrure noire et bleue poussa un cri non-agressif. Sa crinière était entièrement noire tandis que ses yeux dorés étaient posés sur le Ptera. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de l'oiseau de roche. Thierry avait un grand sourire, signe qu'il savait que le combat allait être gagné d'avance. Il ordonna au ptérodactyle :_

« Ptéreurdécieu, on va utiliser cette attaque spéciale ! »

_Le Ptera arrêta de voler dans les airs, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avant de donner un puissant coup de queue dans le sol. Celui-ci fut parcouru de tremblements, des morceaux de métal volant dans les airs tandis que le séisme continuait de s'opérer. Le Luxray eut un petit regard surpris mais réagit tout aussitôt. Il sauta en l'air, atterrissant sur les pentes de métal formées par le séisme, courant peu à peu en direction du Ptéra. De l'électricité se condensa tout autour de lui alors que sa gueule laissait apparaître ses crocs qui avaient pris une teinte bleutée._

« Luxray, utilise donc tes crocs de glace puis électrocute le un peu. »

_Le lion noir et bleu bondit au cou du Ptera qui n'avait pas eut le temps de s'envoler, plantant ses crocs dans la gorge de roche de Ptéreurdécieu. L'oiseau tenta de s'envoler et de repousser le lion mais celui-ci ne semblait pas se soucier de se prendre des coups de serre. Les ailes battaient de moins en moins vite tandis que le sourire de Thierry avait disparu. Ce n'était pas prévu… Il s'était douté qu'il pouvait utiliser de l'électricité mais pas de la glace… Et me… Il devait arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Têtdenoeu n'allait pas pouvoir battre ce Luxray ! Thierry s'était mis à trembler, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Triopikeur et il n'allait plus avoir le choix. Ses yeux rubis étaient rentrés dans leurs orbites, signe qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation._

« Termine en avec ce Ptera, Luxray. »

« NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Tanguy semblait surpris par le cri de Thierry, l'observant sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Un flot électrique se déversa dans le corps de roche du Ptera, l'oiseau poussant un cri strident qui fit mal aux crânes du Luxray et Tanguy. Thierry était à genoux, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'un pokémon…et dans un sale état. Un très sale état…_

« Appelle ton dernier pokémon ou ton Saquedeneu. Libre à toi de voir. Le combat n'est pas terminé. »

« Je… Je… Héhéhé… Je vais devoir l'utiliser alors… mais PAS MAINTENANT ! Têtdenoeu ! Ne le laisse pas te battre ! »

_Il avait finalement fait son choix, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout ! Il rappela son Ptera, sortant son Saquedeneu qui semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout. Tanguy avait une main sur son front, le mal de crâne causé par le cri du Ptera restait présent._

« Luxray, mord ce monstre de lianes ! Utilise tes crocs de feu ! »

_Quoi ?! Il avait aussi la possibilité de mordre avec la puissance des flammes en lui ?! Mais c'était quoi ce Luxray ?! Thierry tremblait de tout son être : Ce lion bleu et noir était bien plus rapide que Têtdenoeu, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il tienne le coup face à ce dernier ! Il allait perdre et devoir l'utiliser. Sa main droite s'était placée dans sa poche, il devait se concentrer… ne pas avoir peur… ET MERDE ! Il n'allait pas avoir le choix !_

_Cynthia venait d'arriver bien que les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Tanguy en était déjà à utiliser son Luxray ? Cela voulait dire que la fin du combat était proche mais… Pourquoi Thierry était dans cet état ? Il semblait très nerveux et en sueur. Il y avait un problème quelque part ? Et mais attendez un peu… Le Luxray se comportait bizarrement. Un regard sur le corps de ce dernier et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes._

_Les crocs enflammés du Luxray claquèrent à une dizaine de centimètres du Saquedeneu. Il s'était loupé ? Mais comment… Pourquoi ?! Tanguy comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé : Lorsque le Ptera était tombé, son cri avait réussi à les sonner tous les deux et son Luxray était en train de rechercher ses pères. Les yeux rubis de Thierry s'illuminèrent : Il y avait une chance… Une chance de gagner ! Il devait en profiter !_

« TÊTDENOEU ! Utilise tes pouvoirs antiques ! »

_Ses pouvoirs antiques ? Thierry fit un saut en arrière alors que le morceau de terre sur lequel il se trouvait se mettait à se fissurer avant de se lever dans les airs. Le corps de Têtdenoeu brilla alors que le morceau de pierre éclatait derrière lui. Les nombreux rochers volèrent vers le Luxray qui en évita une majeure partie. Têtdenoeu s'était mis à doubler de taille, deux longues pattes faisant son apparition. Il était en train… d'évoluer ? Depuis combien de temps Thierry avait empêché son pokémon de devenir ce qu'il était réellement ?_

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant ! Ton Bouldeneu restera dans le même état qu'avant ! Luxray, profite en qu'il soit blessé et en train d'évoluer pour l'attaquer. »

_Le Luxray se mit à crier, se relevant avec une légère difficulté tout en courant avec vélocité vers l'immense créature recouverte de lianes bleues. Seuls ses deux yeux blancs étaient visibles et le Luxray se mit à mordre Têtdenoeu. Celui-ci s'enflamma en légère partie, de nombreuses lianes tombant au sol. Le problème était là : Dès qu'une liane tombait, deux autres apparaissaient. Les deux mains du Bouldeneu tentèrent de prendre Luxray mais celui-ci s'échappa. Deux mains, quatre, huit, seize, trente-deux… Toutes les lianes autour du corps de Têtdenoeu formaient maintenant de nombreux bras. Le Luxray tentait de donner des coups de crocs mais fut débordé, tous les bras le bloquant dans les airs._

« C'est la fin ! Têtdenoeu, crée le plus puissant des tremblements de terre que n'a jamais connu Rivamar de son existence ! »

_Le corps du Luxray percuta le sol avec une violence inouïe, toute l'arène se mettant à trembler alors que quelques fissures apparaissaient autour des trois personnes. Quelques légères fissures étaient visibles mais rien de bien grave. Le Bouldeneu retira ses nombreuses pattes, le Luxray étant couché sur le sol, terrassé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Tanguy rappela son dernier pokémon : Le combat était terminé. Et avec une défaite de quatre pokémons contre deux, sa défaite était presque synonyme de claque. L'homme aux cheveux blonds éclata de rire en sortant un badge ressemblant à un phare et pour cause, c'était le dernier badge. Il s'approcha de Thierry tout en disant : _

« Et bien… J'avais raison ! Totalement raison même ! Dommage que cela ne m'arrive qu'une fois tous les cinq ans mais ce combat me rappelait ceux que j'ai dut faire contre Quentin ou Cynthia. Tu viens d'obtenir le dernier badge : Le badge Phare ! Même si ton équipe n'est pas encore parfaite, je suis sûr que tu causeras du souci au conseil des quatre voir même à Cynthia ! Je suis pressé de voir votre combat ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Thierry récupéra le huitième badge, le rangeant avec les sept autres. Il avait enfin terminé mais qu'est-ce que Tanguy voulait dire par là ? Derrière eux, à cinq mètres se trouvait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que Tanguy venait de dire à Thierry. Elle s'avança alors que les yeux bleus de l'homme à la veste de même couleur se posaient sur elle :_

« Tiens… Mais qui voilà donc ? La maîtresse de Sinnoh en personne. Bonjour, Cynthia. Ton ami vient de mettre une sacrée raclée, cela m'a rappelé mon combat contre toi héhéhé ! »

_Elle s'était mise à déglutir, perdant là toute contenance alors que Thierry avait baissé son visage en tremblant. Les deux poings du jeune homme s'étaient serrés. Elle était sûre qu'il avait tout entendu, que maintenant… C'était trop tard. Elle avait voulu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais maintenant… Tanguy arrêta de sourire alors que Thierry passa à côté de Cynthia, sans même la regarder. On aurait put croire qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Il quitta l'arène sans un mot tandis que la tristesse était peinte sur le visage de Cynthia._

« Est-ce que j'ai fais une bêtise, Cynthia ? Il n'était pas au courant ? Tu n'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CONSEILS ! »

_Elle venait de lui crier dessus alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Désolée… Je vais… Bravo pour ton combat, je m'en vais. »

_C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle devait parler avec Thierry. Elle salua Tanguy d'un geste de la main avant de quitter l'arène. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se tenait là, devant elle, les poings toujours serrés. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni même triste ou heureux. Il avait simplement le regard froncé et ses poings restaient serrés._

« Mademoiselle la maîtresse de Sinnoh. »

« Thierry, écoute moi… Je voulais te l'annon… »

« QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI A ECOUTER ?! T'ENTENDRE DIRE QUE TU ME MENS DEPUIS TOUS CES MOIS ?! NON ! CE N'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! LE PROBLEME EST QUE TU ES LA MAÎTRESSE DE SINNOH ! DONNES MOI DONC LA RAISON QUI ME POUSSE A ME BATTRE MAINTENANT ?! »

_La neutralité dans sa voix n'avait pas tardé à se muer en une colère des plus visibles et sonores. Dans ce lieu en hauteur où nul ne se trouvait à part eux deux, les yeux rubis de Thierry dardaient toute sa rage vers Cynthia._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Rejet complet

**Chapitre 38 : Rejet complet**

« Je… je… Est-ce que nous pouvons aller ailleurs ? »

« Tu comptes t'enfuir ?! Ca sert à quoi d'aller ailleurs ?! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi maintenant et en face ! »

_Elle tenta de lui prendre la main pour le faire bouger. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte de le dire en public mais elle voulait trouver un endroit calme. Il retira sa main avec une mine de dégoût avant de se mettre à la suivre. Elle ne perdait pour rien attendre. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, toujours en direction du nord. Elle semblait avoir une idée en tête. Descendant les marches d'un long escalier puisque Rivamar n'était pas une ville considérée comme plane, ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite plage isolée. D'un geste lent, elle pointa un doigt vers l'horizon :_

« Là-bas, à des dizaines voir des centaines de kilomètres, il y a une grotte au milieu de ce que l'on peut appeler la Route Victoire. De nombreux dresseurs doivent pénétrer à l'intérieur et réussir à passer cette dernière pour arriver à la Ligue Pokémon. J'ai dut y accéder aussi. »

« Tu cherches quoi là ? Je peux savoir ce que tu tentes de m'expliquer ?! »

« Essaye… de te calmer. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là avec toi ? »

« Car ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?! Avec mes pensées et mes sentiments ?! Car tu penses que c'est très marrant de me cacher que tu es la maîtresse de Sinnoh ?! Depuis quand tu es cette dernière ?! »

« Depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Je suis la maîtresse de Sinnoh depuis cinq ans. »

« ET POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS JAMAIS DIT ?! »

_Aie, il recommençait à s'énerver. Elle devait maintenant tout lui avouer, sans rien lui cacher. Elle tenta de reprendre ses mains dans les siennes, cherchant par ce geste à l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait, il ne cherchait même pas à taire visuellement son dégoût._

« Commençons par le commencement. Il y a plusieurs mois, la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh a reçu un étrange message de la part des champions d'arènes. Il paraissait qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avait ridiculisé les trois premiers champions d'arène en leur mettant une victoire parfaite et technique. Cela pouvait paraître invraisemblable mais pourtant, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Pourquoi autant d'inquiétude ? Car pendant une vingtaine d'années, nous avons vécu sous le joug des maîtres élémentaires. »

« Tsss… Et maintenant, depuis cinq ans, vous vivez tous en paix et en harmonie dans le meilleur des mondes. Que c'est mignon… »

« TAIS TOI S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

_Elle lui criait dessus mais n'était pas en colère. Elle était apeurée et attristée par la situation. Elle tentait de tout lui expliquer mais l'écoutait-il au moins ? Ce n'était peut-être même pas la peine si…_

« Me gueule pas dessus ! Tu essayes de faire celle qui peut m'enguirlander alors que c'est elle la fautive dans cette histoire ?! »

« ARRÊTE ! LAISSE MOI FINIR ! »

« Tssss ! Vas y, continue de baragouiner, qu'on voie jusqu'à où ton plan machiavélique s'étend. Je suis « pressé » de savoir cela. »

« Nous avions peur que l'un des maîtres élémentaires ait pris un apprenti. Pourquoi cette pensée ? Car comment un nouveau dresseur pouvait-il ridiculiser autant les champions d'arène de cette façon ? J'ai été envoyé pour te surveiller et voir si tu étais au service des maîtres élémentaires. »

« Moi…. MOI A LEUR SERVICE ?! MAIS JE VAIS T'EGOR… »

« C'est ce que nous pensions ! Rappelle toi la façon dont tu m'as agressé la première fois ?! Si tu étais vraiment au service des maîtres élémentaires, tu m'aurais reconnu ! Te rappelles-tu de cette Milobellus qui t'a agressé dans la forêt ? Elle m'appartient et elle se nomme Vénus. Je voulais tester ta force pour voir si tu représentais un véritable danger. C'est là que j'ai appris que tu n'hésiterais pas à mourir pour ça… Tu avais le caractère parfait d'un élève lobotomisé pour accomplir leurs desseins. »

« Merci… Tu n'arranges pas ton cas là ! T'as d'autres choses que tu m'as cachées ?! Peut-être que ta famille n'est pas ta famille mais des comédiens ? »

_Co… Comment osait-il penser une telle chose de sa part ?! Ses grands-parents et sa petite sœur étaient des comédiens ? De simples acteurs faits pour l'apitoyer ? C'était à elle de se mettre à trembler. Le jeune homme pouvait être en colère, il avait toutes les raisons de se mettre en colère mais… il y avait certaines limites._

« Puis… Normalement, après le petit incident comme quoi tu m'avais enlevé, le conseil des quatre m'a envoyé une première lettre à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu. Ils voulaient que je revienne… puis une seconde lettre est arrivée : Je devais rejoindre à tout prix la ligue pokémon car les cinq maîtres élémentaires ressortaient de l'ombre à nouveau. »

« Tsss… C'est le moment où tu t'es mise à pleurer comme une madeleine dans mes bras pour que j'aille voir ta famille à Célestia, c'est ça ?! »

« Exactement… Et lorsque je suis arrivé à la ligue pokémon, ils m'ont signalé qu'en fait, tu étais en danger. Tu vois ? UNIQUEMENT pour me dire cela ! Les cinq maîtres élémentaires avaient un rapport avec toi mais je ne voyais pas quelles étaient tes relations avec eux. J'étais inquiète, très inquiète ! »

« Pour qui ? Te fous pas de moi ! Toi, tu es inquiète pour personne ! »

« JE NE MENS PAS ! Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi ! J'ai perdu plusieurs journées inutilement et j'ai refusé de rester à la ligue pokémon même si c'était l'endroit le plus sécurisé ! Je suis visée par les maîtres élémentaires mais tu l'es aussi ! C'est pour ça que je voulais rester avec toi ! J'en ai rien à faire de mon rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh si je ne peux même pas protéger ceux que… »

« Que quoi ? Tu n'es même pas capable de terminer ta phrase ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Toi, la maîtresse de Sinnoh, tu ne pensais qu'à ton pouvoir ! »

« Est-ce que je suis réellement comme ça pour toi ?! EST-CE QUE JE NE PENSE QU'A MOI-MÊME ?! »

_Elle lui criait dessus, sa main droite posée sur son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment l'image qu'il avait d'elle à ce jour ? Un petit rictus mauvais se dessinait sur les lèvres de Thierry tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi alors avoir décidé de me laisser soigner ta famille ? Tu pouvais y aller mais tu as préféré consolider ton rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh. »

« Je t'ai dit que… »

« J'ai pas terminé. Je te l'ai dit ce jour : Tu me dégoûtais. Tu préférais penser à autre chose qu'à ta propre famille. A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas sincère mais maintenant, je le suis. Tu sais pourquoi tu me répugnes ? Car la seule chose qui t'intéresse est ta propre personne. Tu joues avec les personnes qui t'entourent pour simplement te distraire et les utiliser. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS COMME CA ! »

« Alors si tu n'es pas comme ça, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que tu étais la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Toute ton histoire, je m'en fiche au final. Quelle est donc cette raison qui te retenait de tout me dire ? Le fait que ta couverture serait brisée ? Que je ne voudrais plus te protéger et t'emmener loin de Sinnoh ? C'est vrai quoi… Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour combattre les maîtres élémentaires puisque tu avais déjà réussi une première fois. »

« Je… J'étais heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un ne connaissait pas mon identité. Pour toute l'île de Sinnoh, je représente la personne à suivre. Je suis une idole, une célébrité, ma puissance et mon caractère m'ont rendue admirée de tous et de toutes mais… Je n'ai aucune relation à part ma famille. Toi, tu t'en fichais pas mal de moi… Que j'ai une Carchacrok ou non, tu en n'avait rien à faire. Puis… Toi, je pouvais être moi-même. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dialoguer avec des personnes au sujet de tout et de rien. Je suis enfermée dans une cage dorée : Avoir le pouvoir implique le fait que j'ai une image à préserver, que je suis là pour des millions de personnes, ces personnes… que je dois protéger. Mais moi… Qui me protégera ? Je suis peut-être considérée comme la plus forte des dresseuses de Sinnoh, cela n'empêche pas que… Je suis une femme avant d'être une dresseuse mais cela… Tout le monde s'en fiche. Même les dragueurs sur la plage devaient se douter de ma renommée. Les rares personnes qui s'approchent de moi le font car je suis la maîtresse de Sinnoh et non Cynthia. Mais toi… Tu n'étais pas au courant, tu ne connaissais que Cynthia, pas une autre femme. C'est pour cela que… Je m'en fichais du comportement que j'avais en public puisque j'étais avec toi… »

« Oh… Tu vas me faire pleurer. Voilà les grandes eaux qui remontent à la surface. »

_Qu'il était infect et infâme, rien à voir avec le jeune homme prévenant de ces derniers jours. Retour à celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait une mine déconfite alors qu'elle observait de ses yeux argentés Thierry. Celui-ci avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, un sourire mauvais pour lui montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal de tout ce qu'elle avait dit._

« Ce que j'ai dis pendant toutes ces journées, ce que j'ai fais avec toi, rien n'est faux. Toutes mes paroles et tous mes gestes sont véridiques. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. J'avais peur que tu te morfonds sur toi-même, que tu arrêtes de vivre ou d'exister car tu n'avais plus de buts dans ta vie. Comment est-ce que tu aurais réagit si je t'avais énoncé dès le départ qu'il n'existait plus de maîtres élémentaires ? Que les cinq maîtres avaient disparu dans la nature ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ! Tu m'as annoncé tant de fois que tu n'avais pas d'autres buts que de battre les maîtres élémentaires ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE VOIR DISPARAÎTRE ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

« Tsss… Des excuses, de parfaites excuses. Tu penses sincèrement que j'allais faire quoi après tout ça ?! Tu m'as menti ! Depuis le début ! Et ça, tu ne pourras pas me le faire oublier ! Tu penses quoi là ?! Que j'allais te dire « Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est pas trop grave. » ? Et bien tu t'es trompée ! »

« Je suis venue à toute vitesse ce matin, j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Tu m'as écrit que tu n'avais plus de raisons de vivre. Qu'est-ce que je devais en penser ? »

« Que je compte me suicider après tout ça ? »

_Elle resta interdite, le regardant d'un air effaré. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter sur ce coup malgré son sourire. Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Cynthia, il s'était mis à marcher sur le sable pour s'éloigner. Elle lui attrapa le bras, le serrant avec force avant de dire d'une voix inquiète mais sérieuse :_

« Bien entendu ! J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise après tout ça ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois ? Preuve que tu ne m'écoutes pas, que tu en as rien à foutre de ce que j'ai dis ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis hein ?! »

_Il retira son bras avec vélocité, empoignant ses deux bras avant de la tirer vers lui. De ses yeux rouges, il la regardait alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Vraiment… Même si il était en colère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de …_

« J'ai dis que je te protégerais ! Que malgré tous les problèmes que je vais avoir, je te cacherais dans Hoenn ! Que ta famille allait te rejoindre ! Mais tout ça, tu t'en foutais n'est-ce pas ?! Cela te faisait rire intérieurement. Ce pauvre type qui disait de bien belles paroles alors qu'il ne servait à rien ! »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela m'a fait plaisir. Tu étais là pour moi, rien que pour moi ! Tu ne pensais qu'à Cynthia et pas la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Pendant des mois, je t'ai vu changé peu à peu à mon contact, j'ai appris à te connaître et je te découvrais des qualités que nul ne soupçonne ! J'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais doux, tendre, que tu aimais les pokémons et que tu ne faisais que semblant depuis le départ ! Tu n'as donc pas compris à quel point je tiens à toi ?! »

_Il arrêtait de sourire, l'écoutant parler pendant qu'il ne disait plus rien. Pour qui se prenait-elle de lui parler de la sorte ? Tenir à lui ? Et depuis quand ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dit, après tout ce qu'elle avait, après tous ces mensonges, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait…_

« Tenir à moi ? Alors que tu prétendais le contraire hier ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit ?! Que tu ne voulais pas que je sois malheureux à cause de toi ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air heureux pour toi ?! »

« Non mais… »

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Tanguy m'a tout dit à ton sujet ! Il y a cinq ans, tu as affronté Tanguy ! Il y a cinq ans, tu as décidé de sacrifier tes parents ! »

_Elle resta stupéfaite. Sacrifier ses parents ? Qu'est-ce que… Tanguy n'aurait jamais dit ça. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle était immobile devant les yeux de Thierry. Celui-ci claqua des doigts pour la faire réagir mais ça ne servait à rien._

« Hého, cocotte ! Tu dors ?! »

« J'aurais… délibérément sacrifier mes parents ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre. Tanguy a parlé de deux sacrifices pour devenir maîtresse de Sinnoh. »

« Est-ce que tu… le penses vraiment ? Est-ce que tu me crois capable de faire ça ? »

« Oui… Tu en serais bien capable vue la façon dont tu … »

_Une claque vola sur la joue droite de Thierry. Non pas une simple claque mais celle donnée avec violence, tellement violente que le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le sable, sonné par le coup. Elle était en train de trembler de tout son être, des larmes aux yeux en s'écriant :_

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais put faire ça ?! TU PENSES SINCEREMENT QUE JE TUERAIS MES PARENTS ?! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! JAMAIS je ne l'aurais fait ! JAMAIS ! »

_Elle sortie une pokéball de sa poche, faisant apparaître Tellus en grimpant dessus. Elle était tout autant en colère que Thierry, celui-ci s'étant relevé._

« TU RESTES LA ! »

« NON ! JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE AVEC UN TYPE QUI JE PENSE QUE JE SUIS UNE MEURTRIERE PARRICIDE ! »

_Elle s'envolait déjà sur le dos de sa Carchacrok, se murmurant pour elle-même à voix haute :_

« Comment est-ce que j'ai put t'aimer ? Comment ? JE TE HAIS THIERRY ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JAMAIS ! »

« C'EST PAREIL POUR MOI ! »

_Elle s'éloignait au-dessus de la mer, un dernier regard vers Thierry qui était debout sur la plage. Quelle imbécile… Elle y avait cru… Hier, elle avait tout fait pour refouler ses sentiments, elle avait eut peur de sa réaction… Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit en colère et elle pensait qu'après quelques heures, cela serait passé mais lui… Il avait été odieux, pire que ça même. Dire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait tué ses parents, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son pouvoir en tant que maîtresse de Sinnoh… Comment… Comment est-ce qu'elle avait put l'aimer ?! Elle continua de pleurer, s'accrochant au cou de Tellus, collant son visage contre ce dernier en laissant ses larmes se déverser dans la mer. Elle allait retourner à la ligue pokémon et tout oublier… Oublier jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de cet homme._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Un petit peu de bonheur

**Chapitre 39 : Un petit peu de bonheur**

« Alors que ça soit clair, vous dites son prénom ou vous rapportez à elle et je vous étripe. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! »

_A qui donc s'exprimait-il ? A ses pokémons… Il avait sorti ses derniers alors qu'il avait quitté la ville de Rivamar. Il n'avait plus de raisons d'aller vers la ligue pokémon. Devant lui se trouvait respectivement de gauche à droite : Son Nostenfer, sa Leveinard, Son Bouldeneu, son , son Ptéra et enfin pour finir sa petite Togepi. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait alors que les autres pokémons hochaient la tête d'un air triste. Certains s'étaient attachés à Cynthia._

« Maintenant que tout est terminé, on retourne à Hoenn. Je ne vois pas ce que je fous encore ici. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Trouiiiiiiiii ! Togepi ? »

_La petite créature d'une trentaine de centimètres se dirigeait vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Les autres pokémons la regardaient d'un air consterné. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui alors qu'il était dans cet état ?!_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux toi ?! »

« Toge ? Togepi ! Toge togepi ! »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire à son sujet ! Embarquez la avec vous ! On part maintenant ! »

_Il avait ordonné à ses cinq autres pokémons de s'occuper de la petite Togepi, celle-ci baissant ses petits bras avec tristesse. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas mais pouvait-elle l'exprimer ? Des lianes bleues entourèrent la petite créature à coquille blanche et décorée. Elle fut soulevée dans les airs avant d'être posée sur Têtdenoeu, celui-ci rigolant alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses lianes en les tenant dans ses pattes. Les autres pokémons sourirent tandis que Thierry avançait sans même un regard vers eux._

_Plusieurs heures s'étaient passées depuis le départ de Cynthia et il ressentait toujours une extrême colère envers elle. Cela ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il n'y arrivait pas ! Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en repensant à cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Depuis le début, elle lui avait menti ! Depuis le jour où elle avait décidé de partir à l'aventure avec lui ! Il avait été trahi ! Il posait une main sur son cœur, tenant le tissu de son vêtement blanc dans sa main._

« Merde… MERDE… MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »

_Il devait trouver un moyen de se passer les nerfs, il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas où mais si il ne déversait pas toute sa rage d'ici quelques minutes, il allait exploser. Il rappela ses cinq pokémons, gardant son Ptera avant de grimper sur son dos. Il lui ordonna de l'emmener à un endroit… Un endroit que seules deux personnes dont lui connaissait. Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au bord d'un précipice. Sous lui ? Une petite plage. En bas à droite de l'endroit où il était ? De nombreux rochers avec un petit passage entre eux. Devant lui ? De l'eau… De l'eau à perte de vue. Il poussa un soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Voilà l'endroit qui allait lui permettre de se calmer._

« Cynthia ? Tu es de retour ? Nous n'attendions pas… »

« LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SA… »

_Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, vomissant entre ses doigts alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Elle avait exagéré, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un homme de vingt-cinq ans avec des cheveux verts et une longue mèche pointée en l'air de même couleur s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessée ? »

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !

_Elle se releva, Tellus l'aidant à se maintenir debout avec ses ailerons. Elle repoussa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, marchant d'un pas lent mais décidé vers l'endroit où elle allait pouvoir se reposer._

« Que personne ne vienne me déranger ! Que ça soit toi Aaron ou n'importe qui du conseil des quatre, je ne veux voir PERSONNE ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« CELA NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ! »

_Elle n'allait pas lui répondre, il n'avait pas à connaître la raison de ce malaise. Elle avait décidé d'aller à une vitesse quasi-maximale avec sa Carchacrok. Le voyage avait prit une demie-journée et Tellus avait dut la serrer entre ses deux ailerons pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe de son corps. Elle avait exagéré… tellement exagéré pour oublier cet homme. Enfermée dans la maison qui lui était réservée grâce à son titre de maîtresse de Sinnoh, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux blonds légèrement trempés. Elle remarqua la cape blanche autour de son cou. Cette cape, c'était celle…_

« Thierry… Pour… »

_Elle éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux en laissant s'écouler ses larmes sur le sol carrelé. Pourquoi avait-il était aussi cruel cette fois ? Elle pouvait tout lui pardonner, ses excès de colère, de rage mais ça… Ca… Elle aurait put lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle n'avait pas sacrifié ses parents mais à quoi cela aurait servit ?! Ce qu'il pensait d'elle n'était-il pas dicté par son cœur ?_

« Pourquoi m'infliger une telle chose ? Je pensais que nous étions ensemble… Que tu serais là pour me faire oublier cette vie… »

_Cette vie où elle restait là, tel un oiseau en cage en attendant qu'un prétendant au titre de maître de Sinnoh n'apparaisse. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, devant elle… Non pas pour la combattre mais pour lui dire de ne plus s'en faire… qu'il y avait une vie à côté de son rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh. Combien de temps devait-elle encore perdre avant de pouvoir espérer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de relations ? Thierry… lui manquait déjà. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… lui pardonner ce qu'il avait dit… pas maintenant… pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui avait offert son premier baiser, prétextant un état à moitié endormi pour expliquer ce geste. Et cette nuit… Hier… Ils avaient dormi ensemble et il n'était pas malade… Elle avait dormi en sentant son corps contre le sien, ce corps si tendre et aimant. Elle se faisait trop de mal à y penser mais… Cela lui manquait tant Thierry était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin en tant que Cynthia à part sa famille ! Le reste lui importait peu !_

« Mangez ça et on va se coucher. Demain, on quitte la région et on prend un bateau en partance pour l'île d'Hoenn. Retour au bercail ! Moi, je vais prendre l'air. »

_Il laissa ses pokémons manger tranquillement ce qu'il avait préparé pour eux alors qu'il observait le précipice au-dessous de lui. Qu'importe si le sol était recouvert de sable, une chute de cette hauteur et tout était terminé. Il eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'il se tournait vers son Nostenfer puis son Ptera. Cela ne servait à rien, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait besoin de personne…_

« Besoin… d'aller voir la mer. »

_Il s'était mis à marcher pour trouver un chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait sur la plage dominante, prenant le petit passage entre les rochers pour arriver à l'endroit où… Il avait décidé de mettre de la crème solaire sur Cynthia ? Rien que le fait de se rappeler de cet évènement lui fit monter la température au visage, rougissant ses joues. Il ne devait plus y penser ! Il marcha pendant de longues minutes, s'arrêtant près du bord de l'eau, évitant néanmoins de se faire trempé. _

« Papa… Délikiat. »

_Il sanglota en observant la mer. Il ne devait plus y penser mais c'était impossible. Son père était mort et avec lui... étaient morts ses pokémons. Il se rappelait de ces journées où il montait sur le dos du Locklass de son père, parcourant pendant de longues heures la mer pour simplement admirer cette dernière. Aucune pêche, aucune capture, seulement l'eau à perte de vue. Quelques pokémons approchaient d'eux et il avait même put voir quelques Barpau mangeaient près de lui... lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant de six ans._

« Toge ? »

_Il n'avait pas entendu le petit cri. Il s'en fichait pas mal de toute façon. Il se rappelait de ce jour… ce jour dans les gradins. Cet être… Cet homme… Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à faire ça ! La foudre s'était abattue sur Délikiat, oh non… Ce n'était pas une simple foudre comme la majorité des pokémons pouvait en créer mais une foudre meurtrière, une foudre faite pour tuer celui qui se la prenait de plein fouet !_

« Togepi ! Togepi ! »

_Délikiat n'avait pas survécu au coup… Cela avait été la cinquième mort d'une longue série. Tout ce qui s'était ensuivi était gravé en sa mémoire. Et pour couronner le tout… Non, il ne devait plus y penser. C'était si difficile. Il poussa un profond soupir, essuyant les rares larmes au-dessous de ses yeux avant de se tourner vers le bord du précipice en levant le regard. Ses pokémons devaient déjà dormir… Il en était sûr. Ils ne se posaient pas ce genre de questions inutiles comme lui._

« C'est quoi ça ? »

_Il voyait une petite ombre blanche au bord du précipice. Fermant légèrement les yeux pour tenter de mieux détailler l'ombre, il poussa un petit cri en voyant à qui appartenait cette ombre. Titania était en train de le saluer avec un grand sourire. Mais elle était dingue ou quoi ?! Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, la Togepi s'avançait de plus en plus… pour marcher dans le vide. Malheureusement, les lois de la pesanteur faisaient leurs offices. Elle était en train de tomber alors qu'il s'écria de toutes ses forces :_

« MAIS MERDE ! »

_Courant à toute allure et à perdre haleine, il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où devait atterrir Titania et perdre la vie. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à la petite créature de faire une telle chose ?! Il glissa sur le sol, entrouvrant ses bras sous la forme d'une coupole pour réceptionner la petite Togepi. Celle-ci fut surprise, des petites larmes apparaissant au bout de ces yeux alors qu'elle sanglotait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer :_

« Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! T'as faillit mourir avec tes bêtises ! »

« Togeeeeeeeeeee ! Togepi ! »

« Non, c'est bon, calme toi. Pfff… Vraiment. »

« Togepiiii togeeeeepiiii ! »

_Elle continuait de pleurer et il prit une longue respiration. Il se releva avant de se mettre à la bercer avec tendresse pour la faire taire. Cela semblait fonctionner puisque les sanglots étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Thierry lui demanda :_

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait là ? »

« Toge… Togepi. Togepi… Toge toge piiiiii ! »

« Ah… Mais non… Mais non… Je ne suis pas triste. »

« Togepi ! Togepi Togepi ! »

_Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir, elle le savait bien qu'il était triste et elle était là pour le réconforter si besoin. C'est même pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elle frotta ses deux petites mains contre les joues de Thierry, celui-ci ayant un sourire triste en regardant Titania. Comment pouvoir donner du bonheur aux autres il n'était même pas capable d'en avoir lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, serrant la petite créature contre lui. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Il ne le savait pas… Cinq… Dix minutes voir quinze. Il trouvait que Titania avait pris un peu plus de poids pendant ces minutes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait peut-être fermé les yeux pendant plus d'une heure au final mais surtout…_

« Togetic ? »

« Hein ? De ? Titania ? »

_Une petite créature ailée et blanche lévitait au-dessus du sol avec un grand sourire devant lui. Elle devait mesurer soixante centimètres et des petites figures géométriques rouges et bleues se trouvaient sur son ventre. Des petites cornes étaient visibles sur son crâne mais la créature était entièrement blanche._

« Titania ? C'est bien toi ? Mais pourquoi… Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi, non ? »

« Togetic ! Togetic toge toge ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu étais vraiment très heureuse avec moi mais moi je ne l'étais pas ? C'est pour ça que tu… as évolué ? »

_La Togetic hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif avant de prendre la tête de Thierry entre ses deux pattes. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur son front puis tournoya autour de lui en poussant des petits cris. Titania… avait évolué mais sans son aide. Elle voulait simplement le rendre heureux ? Car elle pensait qu'il était triste… Il pouvait se mentir à lui-même mais non à elle. Il baissa la tête, demandant à Titania de vouloir le suivre. Ils allaient rentrer tout les deux, il était temps d'aller se coucher. Cynthia… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire avec Cynthia ? Peut-être qu'il avait été trop violent dans ses propos. Mais elle… avait sacrifié ses deux parents pour son rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Il s'était dirigé dans sa tente, Titania quand à elle s'avançant vers sa pokéball pour rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Titania, reste la et viens par là. »

« Togetic ? »

_Son dresseur voulait quelque chose ? Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente, Thierry venant serrer la Togetic contre lui alors qu'il se couchait dans la tente. Il ne disait plus rien, Titania se laissant faire alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puisqu'elle était au courant, il pouvait se laisser aller. Les petites ailes de Titania se mirent à battre rapidement alors qu'elle ressentait toute la tristesse du jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle tapota délicatement les cheveux bruns de Thierry, celui-ci murmurant :_

« J'ai besoin… de quelqu'un avec moi. »

_Puis plus rien… Il arrêtait de parler alors que Titania le gardait contre elle. Il avait dormi contre le corps de femme de Cynthia, respirant l'odeur qui émanait d'elle, c'était un parfum si agréable qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle lui avait dit… avant de partir en pleurant… qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui, il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de cela. Pourquoi s'était-il trompé de la sorte ? Mais et les parents de Cynthia alors ?_

_Il cherchait le sommeil, cherchant à effacer de sa mémoire cette chevelure blonde, ces yeux argentés, cette poitrine généreuse, cette voix enchanteresse mais… Il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était mis à pleurer, trouvant en Titania le réconfort qui lui manquait tant. Si il était malheureux, c'était le devoir sa Togetic de s'occuper de lui et vu ce qu'il allait passer comme nuit, il allait en avoir besoin de cette consolation._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Deux contre un

**Chapitre 40 : Deux contre un**

_Oui…Son sommeil n'avait pas été fameux mais il avait eut au moins le mérite de le reposer et de lui permettre de reprendre quelques forces, chose dont il avait bien besoin après les derniers évènements. Sa Togetic contre lui, il avait ouvert les yeux en regardant la petite créature ailée et blanche d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Rapidement, il s'était rappelé la raison de sa présence à ses côtés et il avait poussé un profond soupir. Maintenant…Il devait se rendre à Rivamar à nouveau ou alors… chercher un autre endroit où serait localisé un port ? Il ne voulait plus y penser._

« Enfin réveillée ? »

« Togetic ? Toge toge ? »

_Titania avait ouvert ses yeux, posant deux questions à Thierry. Elle voulait savoir s'il allait mieux et s'l… était prêt à pardonner à Cynthia. Un petit rictus se fit sur les lèvres du jeune homme au moment où il entendit ce nom bien que prononcé d'une façon animale. Non, il ne lui avait pas pardonné, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de cette façon. Titanit fit une petite mine, signe qu'elle était bien plus triste que lui._

« Ca ne sert à rien de me faire cette petite tête. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire par ça. Donne-moi une bonne raison de lui pardonner ! »

« Togetic ? »

« NON ! Ca, ce n'est pas une bonne raison ! »

_Il avait rougit subitement à la phrase de Togetic, la rappelant dans sa pokéball pour qu'elle se taise. Il n'avait pas à parler avec elle de ces sujets ! Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine voilà tout ! De plus… Cela ne la concernait pas et puis c'était tout ! Le soleil s'était à peine levé et il avait décidé de descendre sur la plage pour prendre un peu l'air._

« Personne… Il n'y a personne… Vraiment personne. »

_Personne avec qui faire de la conversation, personne avec qui s'enguirlander, personne avec qui rigoler… ou sourire ? Avait-il au moins une fois sourit pour elle ? Il essayait de s'en rappeler mais voyait que seuls ses sourires après cet évènements étaient présents… Les autres ? Il n'y en avait pas. _

« Cynthia ? Tu pourrais me donner la réponse, toi ? Moi aussi… J'ai une chose secrète mais… Je n'ai pas tué mes parents pour ça. »

_C'est vrai… Depuis que son père était mort ainsi que ses pokémons, il avait décidé de se venger… pour elle. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite… Il comptait disparaître et l'abandonner car elle n'aurait pas mérité pire maître que lui. Un léger souffle de vent vint toucher ses cheveux, le forçant à regarder le ciel._

« Pfff… Je sens que je vais y être forcé au final. »

_Il remonta pour se retrouver à nouveau au bord du précipice. Vraiment… Il devait lui écrire une lettre ou au moins la contacter. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient discuter tous les deux._

« Héhéhé. C'était donc là que tu t'étais réfugié. Un chouette petit coin, il faut l'admettre. »

« Et tu as vu la hauteur de ce précipice ? Une chute et zou… Tous les os qui se brisent. »

_Il s'était retourné dès qu'il avait entendu la première vois qui s'adressait à lui. Instinctivement, il avait posé une main sur ses pokéballs tout en regardant qui s'approchait de lui. Deux personnes… d'une quarantaine d'années. Nul besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir qui ils étaient… Malgré la présence de rides sur leurs visages, ils étaient restés les mêmes…_

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous voulez subir le même sort que votre copain ? Je m'en suis occupé très facilement. »

« Oh… Il parle de Teram, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Mort enterré, ça répond à ta question ? »

« HAHAHA ! Cet imbécile s'est fait tué de la pire façon qui pouvait lui arriver ! »

_L'un des deux hommes venait d'éclater de rire. Des longs cheveux bleus lui allant jusqu'aux épaules, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que l'autre restait parfaitement de marbre. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient électriques et partaient dans tous les sens tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Celui-ci prit la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Je vais être clair, Thierry. Nous sommes là pour te tuer. »

« Tant mieux, j'envisageais la même chose pour votre avenir, Felar et Baro. »

_Felar ? Ce fut celui qui venait de lui parler, l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Une pokéball dans sa main, il la jeta au sol. Un animal quadrupède fit son apparition une peau bleue et des poils jaunes sur le corps. Le haut de sa crinière ressemblait à un pic et il eut un petit cri, de l'électricité parcourant son corps à ce moment :_

« ELEC ! ELECSPRINT ! »

« C'est à mon tour ? D'accord ! Vas-y Flagadoss ! Ramène ta fraise ! »

_Et bien… En voilà un homme excité ! Baro sortait sa pokéball, l'envoyant devant lui pour faire apparaître une grosse créature rose de plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle semblait avoir un grand coquillage qui lui mordait la queue, le coquillage ayant deux yeux observant Thierry. Quand à la créature rose… Elle n'était tout simplement pas très éveillée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns eut un grand sourire malgré le fait qu'il voyait déjà deux des pokémons de ses adversaires. Deux pokéballs dans ses mains, il réfléchissait à la situation : Le maître élémentaire de l'eau et le maître élémentaire de la foudre. Rien que ça. Thierry prit la parole sur un ton sérieux et assuré :_

« Je n'ai pas à m'en faire avec vous deux. On va régler cette histoire et après, il n'en restera plus que deux. Je sens que ca va être très divertissant ! »

_Pas réussie à dormir… La tête dans le potage, sa longue chevelure blonde lui retombait sur le visage alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit. Elle avait quelques cernes aux yeux et rien de bien fameux au réveil… Personne n'était venu la déranger comme elle en avait convenu… Tant mieux… Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle rentra sous la douche, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle avait gardé sa robe de nuit noire sur le corps. Elle était si exténuée… et si isolée. Pas de cri pour lui dire de s'éloigner, pas de dispute avec un jeune homme aux yeux couleur rubis, rien de rien… Rien du tout._

« Fatiguée… Je suis fatiguée par tout ça. Je devrais tout quitter. »

_Une idée stupide qui avait germé dans son crâne après cette dispute. Quitter son rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh et sa famille. Vivre comme un ermite comme il l'avait été. Peut-être qu'après tout ça, elle aurait enfin compris Thierry ? Pourquoi avait-il eut de telles réactions, pourquoi s'était-il emporté de la sorte ?_

« THIERRYYYYYYY ! IMBECILE ! »

_Elle criait sous la douche, ressortant complètement trempée, sa robe de chambre noire lui moulant son corps de femme. Elle se mettait en colère mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Elle se mettait en colère car il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Elle se mettait en colère car cet IMBECILE n'avait pas esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour la retenir lorsqu'elle s'en était allé. Même pas un appel ou alors une tentative pour lui écrire ! Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne remarquait pas que cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir et surtout restée près de lui pour discuter lorsqu'ils seraient calmes._

« C'est quoi ça ? Une lettre ? De la part de… »

_Elle s'arrêtait de se marteler mentalement le crâne en voyant la lettre. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Thierry ? Non ! C'était impossible mais intérieurement, elle voulait y croire. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait la lettre. Rapidement, le sourire disparu alors qu'elle continuait de la lire… La personne qui en était l'auteur, elle s'en fichait pas mal mais ce qu'elle contenait…_

« THIERRY ! »

_Elle relâcha la lettre, cet évènement en rappelant un autre pas si lointain. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une blague ou mal expliqué. Thierry allait avoir de gros ennuis ! Elle se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre noire trempée, enfilant rapidement des sous-vêtements de dentelle de même couleur ainsi que son habituelle tenue noire. Elle devait se dépêcher de retourner là-bas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Alors qu'elle sortait de sa demeure, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir trois hommes et une vieille femme devant elle : Le conseil des quatre au grand complet._

« Cynthia… Tu es la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Pouvons-nous savoir où tu comptes aller ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver que tu comptes repartir ? Ton rôle ne consiste pas à voyager par-delà le monde, jeune fille. »

« Madame Terry, je n'ai pas à expliquer mes choix. »

« Tu es devant le conseil des quatre… Quatre personnes qui ont juré avec toi de protéger Sinnoh des malheurs qui y habitent. Les maîtres élémentaires ne sont pas tous disparus et une organisation criminelle se fait de plus en plus entendre. »

« Vous voulez parler de la Team Galaxie ? Je me contrefiche d'eux, ce n'est pas le problème le plus important en ce moment ! »

« Mais il pourrait le devenir si tu n'es plus là. Quelle serait l'image du conseil si tu décidais de t'enfuir à nouveau ? Cette image que tu as préservée pendant plus de cinq and pour laver le blason terni de la ligue de Sinnoh. Pourquoi créer tant de problèmes maintenant ? »

« Car j'aime quelqu'un et que cette personne est en danger à cause des maîtres élémentaires ! LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR VERS RIVAMAR ! »

_Oh ! La vieille femme aux cheveux gris fut légèrement surprise par les propos de Cynthia. Ainsi, c'était donc ça la raison de cet énervement ? Il fallait le dire tout simplement. C'était si rare que Cynthia se mette en colère, la personne qu'elle aimait devait être très importante à ses yeux. Elle eut un petit soupir avant de se tourner vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années et avec des cheveux violets._

« Tu veux bien Lucio ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, madame Terry. »

_Les deux autres hommes dont Aaron hochèrent la tête en s'éloignant. Lucio fit apparaître un pokémon qu'elle connaissait bien puisque ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un . Celui-ci se mit à accomplir de nombreux gestes alors que les yeux de Cynthia se fermaient peu à peu. Elle tenta de résister mais n'y arriva pas, s'écroulant au sol avec un souffle court.  
><em>  
>« Merci bien… Cela est triste à admettre mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas quel homme lui a fait tourné la tête mais d'après les dires d'Aaron, ils semblant s'être disputés hier. Néanmoins, il semble aussi être en danger. »<p>

« Est-ce que ça serait… ce Thierry ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances, Aaron. »

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé… Elle est partie à toute vitesse en laissant tomber cette lettre. »

_Lucio s'était dirigé vers l'entrée du lieu où habitait Cynthia. Il avait récupéré la lettre, la lisant à voix haute alors que le troisième homme s'exprimait enfin. Il portait un T-Shirt jaune avec un col et avait une coiffure afro rouge._

« Hey ! Mais c'est lui ? Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! »

« Adrien. Vas y avec Lucio, Aaron et moi, nous allons nous occuper de surveiller Cynthia. »

« Comme vous le voulez ! Lucio, tu ne veux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs « Wooohouuu » pour nous téléporter ? »

« Adrien, essaye d'être sérieux s'il te plaît. »

_Le de Lucio n'étant pas rentré dans sa pokéball, celui-ci fit disparaître les deux hommes alors que Aaron et Terry s'approchaient de Cynthia, couchée sur le sol. Elle dormait mais non pas d'un sommeil paisible, celui-ci étant légèrement tourmenté. Elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être endormie de la sorte et tentait de contrer l'hypnose dans laquelle elle était tombée._

« Têtdenoeu, Ptéreurdécieu, double attaque Séisme ! »

_Il avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens contre eux. La queue du Ptéra et les nombreuses lianes bleues du Bouldeneu frappèrent le sol avec violence, un puissant tremblement de terre se produisant. De nombreux morceaux de rocher percutèrent l'Elecsprint, un flot de sang s'écoulant de son crâne pour signaler qu'il était mort sur le coup alors que le Flagadoss était déjà salement amoché. Un coup de queue de la part de Ptéreurdécieu et ce fut terminé pour la grosse créature rose. Pourtant Felar et Baro ne semblaient pas inquiets pour autant._

« C'est bien… C'est bien mieux même. »

« Il offre plus de résistance que prévu héhéhé. »

« Baro, reste néanmoins sur tes gardes. La dernière fois que nous avons combattue ensemble date de plusieurs années. »

« Comment tu veux que je l'oublis ?! C'était dans cette grotte où ses deux pauvres archéologues se trouvaient là ! »

« Si vous avez terminé de parler, je crois que je vais débarrasser le monde de deux salopards de votre genre ! Ptéreurdécieu, vas en bouffer un ! »

_Baro éclata de rire, ses cheveux bleus volant dans au gré du vent alors que Falir restait parfaitement calme. Les deux hommes sortirent de nouvelles pokéballs, le terrain s'étant légèrement fissuré à cause des tremblements de terre. L'oiseau préhistorique de roche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme aux cheveux blonds avant qu'un puissant jet d'eau ne vienne le frapper, une sorte de poisson lanterne de couleur bleue faisant son apparition devant Baro. Il avait deux sphères brillantes rattachées à son crâne. Soudainement, le ciel se couvrit, la foudre venant s'abattre sur le Ptera qui fut électrocuté sans pouvoir se protéger ou esquiver le coup. Une sorte de chien entièrement jaune avec un col blanc se trouvait devant Faril. Tous ses poils étaient hérissés et il semblait très agressif… Le créateur de cette foudre. Ptéreurdécieu tomba au sol, son corps étant recouvert de spasmes alors que des morceaux de peau rocheuse tombaient autour de lui. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre._

« Vois-tu… Personne ne résiste à notre combinaison… Que cela soit un homme ou un pokémon. La dernière fois que nous l'avons utilisé… »

« Ce fut pour punir cette petite garce de ne pas avoir écouter le chef. Nous l'avions pourtant prévenu héhéhé… Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Ses parents sont morts d'un coup ! Comme ça ! Une petite décharge renforcée par de l'eau conductrice crachée par un Lanturn et le tour était joué. Les pauvres, ils n'ont rien compris à ce qui leurs sont tombés dessus, ils n'ont même pas eut le temps de se protéger. »

_Parents ? Petite garce ? Ils parlaient de… Cynthia ? C'était là… le sacrifice ? Elle avait… perdu ses parents mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison avant aujourd'hui. C'était donc ça ? Elle n'avait pas décidé de les abandonner pour devenir la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Il commença à rire d'un air nerveux alors qu'il ne rappelait pas son Ptera. C'était inutile… C'était inutile maintenant… Il releva la tête, ses lèvres ensanglantées par le fait qu'il venait de se mordre les lèvres. Encore une fois, il avait fait une connerie mais cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière ! Il se le promettait !_

« Maintenant… J'ai une nouvelle raison de vous éclater ! »

« A deux contre un ? Cela est un combat perdu d'avance. »

« Et si le combat se déroule en deux contre deux ? »

_Une voix venait de se faire entendre derrière les deux maîtres élémentaires. Rapidement, un Capidextre faisait son apparition alors qu'une ombre avec une veste bleue l'accompagnait. Cet homme… n'était rien d'autre que Tanguy ! Celui-ci avait les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que Thierry lui demandait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Mon rôle de champion d'arène. Je tiens à signaler que toi et Cynthia avaient une voix qui porte loin. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi bruyant. Cynthia et le conseil des quatre ont été prévenus. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas très discrets, chers maîtres élémentaires. Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus de la ligue de Sinnoh, je pense qu'il est temps de régler ce petit problème. »

« TOI ! Tu es celui qui convoitait ma place de maître élémentaire de la foudre ! »

_Tanguy fit un petit geste négatif de la tête alors que maintenant, les forces venaient d'être rééquilibrées. Le combat allait recommencer… mais s'annonçait-il meilleur pour autant ? Nul ne le savait._


	41. Chapitre 41 : Même si ce fut bref

**Chapitre 41 : Même si ce fut bref…**

« Têtdenoeu, balance lui tes lianes sur son fichu poisson ! »

_Le Bouldeneu fit apparaître toutes ses lianes bleues tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleus émit un petit rictus en voyant son Lanturn qui n'allait pas s'en sortir avec une telle attaque. Les lianes bleues recouvrirent le corps du poisson-chat électrique, l'envoyant au sol une première fois puis plusieurs fois de suite. Faril de son côté observait le Capidextre de Tanguy avec un léger sourire :_

« Tant mieux que tu sois là, tu étais ma prochaine cible après Cynthia et Thierry. Il était temps pour moi de mettre les choses au clair. J'ai attendu ça depuis des années. »

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, soit… Mais ne me prend pas à la légère. »

_Le Capidextre tapa de ses deux queues sur le sol, signe qu'il était en colère tandis qu'il bondissait quelques secondes après dans les airs, tournoyant sur lui-même. Il atterrit quelques instants plus tard devant le Voltali, lui donnant deux violentes claques qui allèrent le mettre au tapis alors que Faril ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi sont-ils aussi forts ? »

« Chacun évolue, chacun progresse. Avez-vous réellement progressé pendant toutes ces années ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas. Toujours à se cacher, toujours à s'enfuir. »

« Baro ?! Comment ça se déroule de ton côté ?! »

« Mal ! Très mal ! Son Bouldeneu est sacrément puissant ! Il ne semble pas ressentir les coups de mon Lanturn ! »

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. »

_Le Capidextre en avait terminé avec le Voltali tandis que Têtdenoeu continuait de soulever avec insistance le Lanturn, l'envoyant par-dessus le précipice. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, signe que le poisson venait de mourir dans des souffrances que peu de gens aimeraient subir. Thierry éclata de rire avant de dire :_

« Héhéhé ! Je comprends… Pendant ces dix années, vous êtes devenus de plus en plus faibles ! Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi ! VOUS ALLEZ REJOINDRE VOS POKEMONS EN ENFER ! »

« Tsss… Ca sent le roussi, Baro. »

_Les deux maîtres élémentaires étaient dos à dos, l'un rappelant son Voltali évanoui tandis que l'autre jetait sa seconde pokéball devenue inutile. Maintenant, ils allaient avoir de plus en plus de problèmes mais qu'importe…_

« De toute façon, le projet est en route ! Le chef se dirige vers la zone. Si nous n'arrivons pas à les contenir plus longtemps, ce n'est pas très grave. Ils ne le trouveront jamais ! »

« Vous parlez beaucoup pour des personnes qui vont mourir ! Têtdenoeu, termine en avec eux ! Paralyse les, je vais m'amuser à les balancer du précipice ! »

_Le monstre recouvert de lianes bleues leva ses deux pattes en l'air, se trémoussant sur place alors qu'une épaisse poudre jaune apparaissait autour de lui. Il envoya celle-ci vers les deux maîtres élémentaires, ces derniers poussant un cri strident._

« MERDE ! On … On ne peut plus bouger ! Saleté ! »

« Thierry… Je ne te laisserais pas faire si tu décides de les tuer. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire les Justiciers à Sinnoh. »

« La Justice ? Quelle Justice ? Depuis quand je me suis considéré comme ça ? Je veux simplement les tuer, quitte à terminer mon existence en prison après tout ça mais je vais tous les crever jusqu'au dernier ! »

_Tanguy poussa un profond soupir, son Capidextre se plaçant entre Thierry et les deux maîtres élémentaires. Il fit apparaître son Luxray, son Octillery et son Raichu, ces derniers allant se mettre à côté du Capidextre._

« Tu veux donc m'empêcher de les tuer ? Alors qu'eux ne se sont pas gênés pour tuer mon père ?! Tu crois que je vais rester là à ne rien faire ?! Tu as perdu une première fois, Tanguy, je peux facilement te faire perdre une seconde fois ! »

« Il est vrai que tu es très puissant, Thierry… Bien plus que ces deux maîtres élémentaires. Auparavant, ils t'auraient causé du souci… mais ils ont vieillis et ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Si tu les laisses vivre, je pense que Cynthia sera heureuse d'apprendre que tu n'es pas un criminel. »

« Cynthia ?! Elle a elle-même mis la mort à l'un des maîtres élémentaires ! Teram, celui de la Terre ! »

« AH ! C'était donc elle ?! Tu n'es qu'un fieffé menteur à ce que je vois. Tu n'es même pas capable de tuer l'un d'entre nous ! »

« TA GUEULE ! »

_Baro s'était exprimé en ricanant malgré la paralysie qu'il subissait. Thierry était de nouveau en colère : Pourquoi cet imbécile de Tanguy était-il venu si c'était pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?! Ce n'était pas son ennemi, il le savait bien mais… Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns poussa un soupir :_

« C'est bon. Je ne leur ferais rien du tout. De toute façon, ils ne m'intéressent plus. Celui que je veux tuer est leur chef… Où est-il ? »

« Pourquoi nous te le dirions ?! Notre chef est en sécurité, il est en train de rechercher cet objet ! L'île de Sinnoh va bientôt disparaître de la surface de cette planète ! »

« Ca, c'est AVANT de me connaître ! Je suis de retour après toutes ces années et je compte bien vous éliminer jusqu'au dernier… Tanguy, tu peux les emmener avec toi. »

« Soit… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Partir à la recherche des deux derniers maîtres élémentaires. Le plus dur reste à venir. »

_Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte comme si cela ne l'inquiétait pas pour autant. Les deux maîtres élémentaires étaient maintenant à genoux, la paralysie continuant son effet. Thierry observa son Ptera couché au sol… Il avait perdu un pokémon dans cette affaire. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon… Même si son Ptera n'était pas le plus important de ses pokémons, cela lui faisait mal. Tanguy rappela tous ses pokémons sauf son Capidextre. Celui-ci tirait derrière lui les deux maîtres élémentaires avant que Thierry ne prenne la parole : _

« ATTEND ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! »

« Enfin… Tu devrais aller voir Cynthia après tout ça. »

« Ca… C'est après. Pour l'heure actuelle, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« JE BLAGUAIS ! TÊTDENOEU ! EMBARQUES LES ! »

_Le Bouldeneu sortit toutes ses lianes bleues, les projetant vers le Capumain ainsi que les deux hommes. Le Capumain fut repoussé, tandis que les lianes entouraient Baro. L'homme aux cheveux bleus poussa un cri, étant soulevé du sol alors que Thierry s'approchait du bord du précipice. En-dessous d'eux, la plage et l'océan._

« Il est temps de crever ! Vous ne pensiez pas vous en sortir hein ?! »

_Il éclata d'un rire dément tandis que Tanguy rappelait tous ses pokémons. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! L'Octillery et le Raichu entouraient Faril pour le protéger tandis que le Capumain et le Luxray couraient en direction de Thierry et de son Bouldeneu._

« ADIEU IMBECILE ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ta bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ça ?! »

« LEVIATOR, ATTAQUE HYDROCANON ! »

_Une pokéball venait de tomber de la tenue de Baro, laissant apparaître le gigantesque et terrifiant dragon des mers. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement strident, donnant un violent coup de queue au Capumain et au Luxray pour les repousser. De sa bouche sortit un puissant flot d'eau qui vint propulser Thierry et Têtdenoeu par-dessus bord._

« Salopard ! Têtdenoeu ! SEISME ! Il va nous rejoindre ! »

« Pte…PTE… PTERA ! »

_L'oiseau de roche était encore vivant ?! Mais comment cela était-il possible ?! Les deux pattes du Bouldeneu frappèrent le sol, le fissurant encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en morceaux. Il avait relâché Baro sur le sol après avoir subi l'hydrocanon de la part du Leviator mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. De son côté, Faril avait fait tomber une pokéball, faisant apparaître un monstre bipédique et jaune. Il avait de nombreux éclairs noirs dessinés sur le corps. Un Electek ? Celui-ci vint frapper l'Octillery avec force, le repoussant. Le Raichu de Tanguy vint lui donner un coup de queue pour l'éloigner de Tanguy et de Faril._

« THIERRY ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la veste bleue venait de crier son nom. Thierry sentait que la gravité se rappelait à lui. Il était encore dans les airs, immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber subitement du haut du précipice. Sous lui ? La plage mais vu qu'il y avait pas un bon nombre de mètres entre lui et elle…De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que le pan de pierre se brisait, de nombreux morceaux de roches tombant avec lui et son pokémon. Baro était encore paralysé mais son Leviator l'avait rattrapé dans les airs. Lui n'avait rien à craindre de la chute._

« Tu vois ?! C'est NOTRE victoire ! Tu as été stupide depuis le départ ! Crève sous ces rochers ! »

« PTERAAAAAAAA ! »

_Ptéreurdécieu tombait lui aussi, se redressant avec difficulté. Arrivait-il encore à battre des ailes ? Oui… C'était le cas. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si cela devait signifier son baroud d'honneur ! Il se mit à battre des ailes frénétiquement, crachant du sang alors que ses ailes lui rappelaient qu'elles n'étaient plus capables d'être utilisées comme auparavant. Les éclairs sur son corps trempé avaient été terriblement efficaces. Il devait sauver Thierry ! Le Bouldeneu de ce dernier le gardait entre ses deux pattes, espérant amortir la chute. Une partie des morceaux rocheux se réunirent en une seule pierre qui alla percuter Têtdenoeu au niveau du ventre, endroit le plus protégé par les lianes bleues._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ptéreurdécieu ?! »

« Ptera… »

« Hein ? De quoi ?! Nous envoyer dans la mer ? »

_C'est vrai… Si ils retombaient dans la mer, ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Le rocher avait servi d'impulsion pour projeter Thierry et Têtdenoeu en direction de la mer… Au lieu de tomber verticalement, ils tombaient maintenant à la diagonale. Le Ptera cracha à nouveau du sang, un claquage se produisant sur son aile gauche. Elle ne bougeait plus ?! Il retombait peu à peu… Il n'en avait pas terminé ! Pas maintenant ! Battant de son aile droite valide, il se dirigeait vers Baro et son Leviator, la gueule grande ouverte et ensanglantée. Baro fut surpris de le voir, un visage apeuré se lisant sur sa face :_

« Toi… Toi ?! Tu n'es pas mort ?! LEVIATOR ! Ultralaser ! »

_Le serpent de mer ouvrit la gueule, une sphère d'une puissance faramineuse apparaissant à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Le Ptera donna un violent coup de tête dans la gueule du Leviator, celle-ci crachant son rayon en direction des cieux… et de l'endroit où se trouvait Faril et son Electek. Le Raichu de Tanguy s'était reculé au bon moment, le rayon créant un halo qui fit disparaître le maître élémentaire de la foudre et son pokémon à tout jamais. Tanguy ordonna à ses pokémons de courir et de s'éloigner, la colline au-dessus du précipice n'allant plus tenir très longtemps avec tout ce qui venait de se dérouler. Et ce fut le cas… Déjà que de nombreux rochers étaient tombés, d'autres allaient les rejoindre, la colline s'écroula sous les dégâts qu'elle avait reçus depuis le début du combat. Thierry et Têtdenoeu attirent dans l'eau, une vague se créant sous le choc. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, légèrement sonné tandis que son Bouldeneu avait un sourire aux lèvres en faisant de même : L'eau était plus que bonne. Il entoura son dresseur de ses lianes, le posant sur sa tête alors que ses autres lianes s'étaient réunies en quelques hélices pour le faire nager en direction de la plage. De là… Il pouvait observer le combat qui s'y déroulait._

« Leviator ! Réagit bordel ! Il faut se barrer d'ici ! »

« Pte… RA ! PTERAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_C'était à son tour d'attaquer. Son corps s'illumina de mille lumières alors qu'il portait un dernier regard vers Thierry. Celui-ci était sain et sauf, tant mieux… Sa gueule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître à son tour une sphère. Celle-ci était moins puissante que celle du Leviator mais avec ce qu'il préparait… Tout son corps vint frapper le Leviator, l'aile gauche du Ptera explosant en morceaux au contact. C'était trop tard pour reculer… et ce n'était pas son genre. Il allait montrer à Baro pourquoi son espèce avait été la terreur des cieux en des temps immémoriaux et que nul ne pouvait connaître aujourd'hui. Ses deux serres se plantèrent dans le Leviator alors que celui-ci subissait les coups du ptérodactyle. Le laser qui sorti de la gueule du Ptera traversa le corps du Leviator, le tuant sur le coup._

« MERDE ! Leviator ! Fais quelque chose ! Leviator ?! »

« PTERA ! »

_Si il devait mourir, il allait goûter pour la dernière fois à un humain ! Sa gueule s'ouvrit, laissant s'écouler un flot de sang. Son aile gauche brisée, ses serres qui se cassaient peu à peu, il n'était qu'un oiseau fait entièrement de pierre… avec du sang en lui. Sa gueule se referma sur la tête de Baro, le dévorant tandis que le corps sans tronc tombait du Leviator. Voilà… Tout était terminé… De nombreuses pierres tombaient maintenant sur l'oiseau de roche, l'oiseau dont l'espèce était née il y a plusieurs millions d'années. Comment sa capture s'était déroulée ? Il avait tenté simplement d'attaquer Thierry pour en faire son repas mais la force de caractère du jeune homme avait réussi à l'impressionner… Après plusieurs tentatives, il s'était finalement résigné à l'accompagner et à le suivre. La loi du plus fort était la meilleure… Il le savait bien. Si il pouvait montrer à son ancien dresseur à quel point il était devenu fort avec lui malgré le fait qu'il ne le choisissait que peu souvent, alors… Il pouvait disparaître en paix… De toute façon… Il n'avait pas le choix. Son corps tomba à côté du Leviator et de celui du maître élémentaire de l'eau. Les rochers s'écroulèrent sur eux, le faisant disparaître à jamais sous ces derniers._

« Je… Je pensais que… Qu'il était déjà mort mais là… J'aurais put… Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait apparaître d'autres pokémons pour l'aider ?! Titania aurait put aider le Ptera à s'en sortir ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait eut peur… au fond de lui ? Même si il ne l'avait pas montré, avait-il craint que tout soit terminé pour lui ? Il arrivait sur le bord de la plage, hurlant à Têtdenoeu de l'aider à déplacer les rochers. Il devait retrouver son Ptera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne voulait pas y croire ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent et de nombreuses pierres étaient envoyées sur les côtés. Finalement, la tête du Ptéreurdécieu apparaissait… Couverte de fissure, les yeux closes, elle n'avait plus ses deux petites cornes et sa bouche avait été broyée, un flot de sang rouge s'en écoulant. Il demanda à son Bouldeneu de l'aider à extirper le corps sans vie du Ptera mais ce fut chose plus aisée qu'il ne le pensait et pour cause… Seule la tête ne semblait pas avoir été brisée. Cette tête qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le reste était retourné à la poussière. Trois maîtres élémentaires en moins mais… L'un de ses pokémons était maintenant mort._

« J'aurais dut… passer un peu… »

_Oui… Son Ptera avait été l'un des derniers pokémons qu'il avait capturé mais au contraire de Titania qui était la dernière, il ne l'avait que trop rarement utilisé… beaucoup trop rarement. Tous ses pokémons n'avaient qu'un seul dresseur, c'était pourtant à lui de tout faire pour qu'ils soient heureux avec lui et il se disait que le Ptera n'avait pas eut sa chance. Il pensait ne jamais revoir un proche disparaître à nouveau et pourtant, ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains était la preuve que tout pouvait arriver. Il avait choisi la voie de la destruction et il avait perdu l'un de ces pokémons à cause de cette idée stupide de vouloir venger son père en les tuant ! Si seulement il avait évité de trop en faire, mais c'était trop tard… Beaucoup trop tard._

« Pour ça… que je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'accompagne. Je ne veux plus de souffrances… mais tout est de ma faute comme à chaque fois. »

_Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller… pas maintenant. Pas en ignorant la mort de son pokémon. Il devait garder la tête de son Ptera avec lui, faire quelque chose pour ne pas l'oublier. Il demanda à Têtdenoeu de bien vouloir le suivre, marchant sur la plage alors qu'il avait la tête de Ptéreurdécieu dans ses mains. Peut-être qu'il… pouvait faire quelque chose pour garder un souvenir de lui._


	42. Chapitre 42 : Quatre barrages

**Chapitre 42 : Quatre barrages**

« Thierry ?! THIERRY ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! »

« Pas besoin de crier… Je suis là. »

« Ah ! Je pensais que tu étais… »

_Tanguy s'arrêta de parler alors que Thierry se présentait devant lui. Il avait rappelé finalement son Bouldeneu, gardant la tête de ce qui avait été son Ptera entre ses mains. Tanguy émit un petit rictus de surprise avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Mon… ancien pokémon. Ptéreurdécieu n'embêtera plus personne dans le ciel dorénavant. »

_Il avait dit ça avec un léger sourire triste : Il avait décidé de donner ce surnom à son oiseau de roche car il trouvait que ça lui collait plutôt bien. Maintenant qu'il était mort, il se disait qu'il… n'avait commis que des bêtises depuis le début._

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Thierry. »

« Ca ne fait rien. C'était son destin au final. Je dois juste… le remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Sans lui, je serais mort… et Têtdenoeu aussi. Comment va Faril ? »

« Il est mort. Je ne sais pas qui a envoyé ce laser mais celui-ci l'a tués, lui et son pokémon. Est-ce que… »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort mais Baro, c'est de ma faute… Je n'aurais… pas dut faire ça. »

« Oui, tu n'aurais pas dut accomplir cette imbécillité mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as fait preuve d'une belle immaturité sur ce coup. »

« Je sais bien… »

_Il laissait Tanguy lui dire ses quatre vérités. C'était clairement de sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Cela le répugnait de savoir que son Ptera était mort. Maintenant, il devait faire attention à ce que personne d'autre ne disparaisse._

« HEY ! Tanguy ! Ca va mon pote ?! »

« Cette voix… C'est… Adrien ?! Vous avez reçu ma lettre ! »

_Ils avaient marché pendant une vingtaine de minutes, retournant vers Rivamar alors que Thierry ne voulait pas lâcher la tête de son Ptera. Même si il était maintenant taché de sang, il s'en fichait royalement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser… seul. Deux hommes étaient devant eux : L'un avec une veste jaune et une coupe afro rouge tandis que l'autre avait une veste rouge et des cheveux violets, une paire de lunettes devant les yeux._

« Comment se passe la situation, Tanguy ? Où sont les deux maîtres élémentaires ? »

« Ils sont morts… des mains de ce jeune homme. »

« Hum ? Et qui est-ce ? Tu ne serais pas ce fameux Thierry ? »

_Lucio posa une main sur son menton, s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Celui-ci resta complètement stoïque, ses yeux rubis posés sur le membre du conseil des quatre. Celui-ci le regarda longuement avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ma question ? Attend un peu avant… Pourquoi as-tu le crâne d'un Ptera dans tes mains ? »

_Adrien s'arrêta de sourire alors que Lucio avait posé cette question. Il s'approcha à son tour de Thierry. Celui-ci n'avait pas desserré son étreinte sur la tête de son Ptera, les regardant brièvement sans savoir qui ils étaient._

« En quoi cela vous concerne ? … Ceci est mon pokémon ou ce qui en reste. Je vais chercher quelqu'un dans Rivamar capable de me faire un souvenir à partir de la tête de mon Ptera. C'est bien l'unique chose que je peux faire. Tanguy, j'enverrais une lettre à Cynthia ou alors j'irais la voir… mais après ça. J'ai besoin de me calmer les nerfs. »

« Et bien … Bonjour la porte de prison. »

_Adrien avait prononcé ces paroles alors que Thierry s'éloignait pour se diriger vers Rivamar. Les deux membres du conseil des quatre se tournèrent vers Tanguy, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole, chose qu'il fit :_

« Il a perdu son pokémon à cause de sa bêtise. Je n'avais pas prévu de tuer les deux maîtres élémentaires mais lui s'en fichait pas mal. »

« C'est donc bien ce fameux Thierry. Celui qui a un lien avec cet homme d'il y a dix ans ? »

« Exactement, Lucio. Thierry est le fils de Quentin et il est en relation avec Cynthia. »

« En parlant de Cynthia, elle était dans un sacré état. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je dois te l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre, ils se sont disputés assez violemment car elle lui avait caché le fait qu'elle était la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais il semble vouloir tuer tous les maîtres élémentaires or il espérait récupérer les huit badges pour les affronter. »

« Et comme Cynthia est la maîtresse de Sinnoh… »

« Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de mettre la main sur eux. Mais quand même, il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état. Surtout que d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit… »

_Adrien ne termina pas sa phrase, se mettant à siffloter alors que Lucio toussa légèrement. Il remit bien ses lunettes tandis que Tanguy ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait dit, du moins pendant quelques secondes._

« Et… ? »

« On va dire qu'elle a certains sentiments assez forts pour ce jeune homme… »

« Je dirais même qu'elle aimerait le crier au monde entier. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ses relations n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement. »

_Les trois hommes toussèrent en concert, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient dire. C'est vrai que malgré leurs titres de membres du conseil de la ligue de Sinnoh et de champion d'arène, ils étaient des humains comme les autres alors les rumeurs ou les relations de leurs collègues, cela pouvait être intéressant à suivre._

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop ce que vous me demandez ! »

« JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Vous travaillez dans la joaillerie ! Je vous en supplie ! »

« Mais c'est une tête de pokémon mort ! MORT ! »

« MAIS C'EST L'UN DE MES POKEMONS ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Personne ne travaillera dessus ! »

« Vendez moi l'un de vos bracelets ! »

_Le bijoutier décida de faire ce que Thierry lui demandait, le jeune homme payant un magnifique bracelet argenté avant de s'éloigner sans remercier l'homme. Il gardait la tête de son Ptera entre ses deux mains et pouvait paraître pour un psychopathe. En fait, c'était bel et bien le cas puisque quelques policiers se dirigeaient vers lui. Les policiers furent arrêtés avant même qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche :_

« Il est avec nous ! »

« Messire Lucio ?! Et… Messires Adrien et Tanguy ? D'accord, d'accord… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

_Il avait simplement posé cette question en apercevant le trio d'hommes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Adrien eut un grand sourire tandis que Lucio murmurait :_

« Tu tiens tant que ça à garder un souvenir de ce Ptera ? Comme c'est un pokémon fait presque entièrement de pierre, tu pourrais en garder une partie et le mettre dans un pendentif. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça comme une bonne idée ? »

« Je… Oui… Peut-être. Mais pourquoi vous m'aideriez ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

« Ce sont des amis à moi. Fais leur confiance, Thierry. »

« Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais demander à mon de nous téléporter au loin, dans un endroit assez spécial. Connais-tu la route victoire ? »

« Oui c'est là où… Cyn… Une ancienne amie se trouve. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. »

« Tant mieux ! Car c'est là que nous nous rendons ! Accroche toi bien ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ?! »

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui mais Lucio avait déjà sorti une pokéball, un faisant son apparition devant eux. Adrien salua Tanguy alors que les trois hommes furent téléportés. Lors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant un magnifique bâtiment qui tenait du château et de l'église._

« Bienvenu au château de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh ! C'est là que se trouve l'élite des dresseurs de pokémon et aussi c'est ici que se déroule les plus intenses combats que peuvent mener les dresseurs ! »

_On pouvait presque cru à une publicité dictée par Adrien alors qu'il restait stupéfait par le bâtiment. Il était vraiment gigantesque… C'était donc ça la ligue pokémon ? C'était impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. Et il y avait beaucoup de monde._

« Ce ne sont quand même pas… »

« Non non, ce ne sont pas tous des dresseurs ayant récupéré les huit badges. Pour ceux qui le désirent, ils peuvent essayer de participer à un tournoi préliminaire et le gagnant de ce tournoi pourra tenter d'affronter le conseil des quatre et la maîtresse de Sinnoh. »

« Ils sont tous là pour Cynthia… Mais qui est dans le conseil... »

« Qui est ce jeune homme ? Rien qu'à voir son état, il me semble très vif. »

_Une voix qui provenait de derrière lui et il se retourna pour faire face à une vieille femme qui devait mesurer à peine un mètre quarante ou cinquante. Elle était donc bien plus petite que lui mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionné. Elle dégageait une certaine aura qu'il ne pouvait nier. Il prit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Thierry… Et vous êtes ? »

« Terry. Bienvenu à la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh, Thierry. Puis-je voir cette tête ? C'était ton pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Il est très beau… »

_Il lui tendait la tête de son Ptera avec une légère méfiance. Cette vieille femme ne semblait pas pourtant très agressive ou malveillante mais cette aura autour d'elle était si importante qu'il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une simple vieille dame._

« Oui… Ces hommes m'ont signalé que je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui me ferait un souvenir de mon ancien pokémon. Il est mort… à cause de moi. »

« C'est vraiment triste… Je veux bien m'occuper de cela. Grolem ! »

_Elle sortie une pokéball d'une poche de sa veste blanche, faisant apparaître un rocher vivant avec des pattes et une tête. Elle tendit le crâne de Ptéreurdécieu en direction du Grolem, lui demandant de bien vouloir retourner chez elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers Thierry._

« Cela me prendra quelques jours mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour te faire un magnifique souvenir. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Mer… Merci mais… Je ne vous connais pas. »

« Cynthia s'est endormie, madame Terry… Qui est cet homme ? »

« Un potentiel adversaire, Aaron. »

« Hein ? De ? Comment ça ? »

_Potentiel adversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ? L'homme aux cheveux et à la mèche verte observa Thierry. Donc… Ce jeune homme avait récupéré les huit badges ? Lucio et Adrien firent quelques pas, se positionnant à côté d'Aaron et Terry. Adrien fit un grand sourire alors que Thierry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Adrien fit les présentations :_

« Nous somme le conseil des quatre de la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh. De gauche à droite, tu as devant toi : Aaron, Terry, moi-même Adrien et Lucio. »

« Vous êtes ceux… avant Cynthia ? Où elle est ?! Je dois la voir ! »

_Hum ? Il ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça par les quatre personnes les plus puissantes de Sinnoh ? Au moins, il n'était pas impressionnable aussi facilement et c'était tant mieux néanmoins… Terry se positionna devant les trois autres :_

« Tu ne pourras pas la voir, Thierry. La maîtresse de Sinnoh ne doit voir personne après les récents évènements qui se sont déroulés sur l'île. »

« Vous parlez des maîtres élémentaires ?! Trois d'entre eux sont déjà morts ! Il n'en reste plus que deux, il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Laissez moi la voir ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?! »

« Chez elle, elle dort grâce à Lucio. Sais-tu que tu nous as causé beaucoup de soucis, Thierry ? Et cela depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois voir Cynthia et lui parler ! Je dois lui dire quelque chose ! »

« Cela attendra jeune homme. »

_Elle avait pris un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au refus d'obtempérer. Même Adrien semblait perdre son sourire et sa joie à cet instant. Terry était presque une autre personne à ce moment. Elle avait quelque chose à dire à Thuerry :_

« Vois-tu, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant à quel point le rôle de maître de Sinnoh est vital pour toute l'île. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! »

« Cynthia est le pilier fondateur de l'île de Sinnoh. Si ce pilier est branlant, toute la fondation de la ligue pokémon, de ses champions d'arène voir des dresseurs vivants sur Sinnoh peut s'écrouler d'un instant à un autre. »

« Je ne comprend pas… Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ce pilier ?! Venez en aux faits ! »

« Cynthia est la personne la plus importante sur Sinnoh et elle n'a que vingt ans. Depuis l'âge de quinze ans, elle est la représentation personnifiée des valeurs du combat de pokémon. Surtout qu'elle a un comportement exemplaire, elle ne se vante pas de son titre, ne fait pas de zèle, reste toujours humble et sérieuse. Les jeunes dresseurs veulent lui ressembler mais depuis que tu es là… Tu es considéré comme une épine dans le pied du conseil des quatre. A cause de toi, Cynthia a commencé à dériver peu à peu sur une pente glissante. Elle était de plus en plus expressive. Celle qui restait d'un calme olympien montrait maintenant sa colère et n'hésitait pas à hausser la voix. Sais-tu dans quel état l'avons-nous vu lorsqu'elle est rentrée hier ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, écoutant avec anxiété les paroles de la vieille femme. Ainsi… Il était la raison de la déchéance de la jeune femme ? Jamais… Il n'avait imaginé une telle chose mais…_

« Elle était en pleurs et elle vomissait sur le sol. Quel spectacle effarant n'est-ce pas ? Nul ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Depuis la mort de ses parents et son ascension en tant que maîtresse de Sinnoh, elle restait des journées entières dans sa demeure, ne sortant que très rarement lorsque sa présence était requise ou lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau livre. Il y a quelques heures… Elle voulait retourner à Rivamar et venir te sauver mais nous l'avons empêché de faire cette bêtise. Si tu veux le bonheur de Cynthia, je te demanderais simplement de partir et de ne plus revenir en Rivamar. A la base, tu n'étais pas là pour la ligue pokémon d'après ce que j'ai compris, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux maîtres élémentaires ne seront plus un problème. Ils ont perdu trois de leurs membres, ce coup est très rude. »

_Qu'est-ce… qu'il devait faire ? En y réfléchissant, si il était la raison de tous les soucis de Cynthia, il était normal pour lui de partir. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais été très sympathique avec elle. Toujours à lui crier dessus, toujours à être violent avec elle, il n'avait jamais été un exemple. Il était normal au bout d'un moment qu'elle perde les pédales. Mais d'un autre côté, si il s'était ouvert, peut-être qu'elle aussi ? Elle avait été si souriante, si joyeuse au départ mais il avait appris à la connaître et à savoir la vérité à son sujet. Elle n'aimait pas cette vie qu'elle menait, il le savait bien ! Mais est-ce qu'une vie avec lui… était meilleure ? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Mais… Il devait…_

« Je refuse. Je ne peux pas partir en me cachant une nouvelle fois. Je suis un assassin, j'ai déjà tué plusieurs personnes mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. Je veux la voir et lui dire ce que je pense réellement d'elle. Ensuite… Je disparaîtrais de Sinnoh. Laissez moi la voir, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Je refuse… Cela ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu veux pouvoir lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : Nous combattre tous les quatre et arriver jusqu'à elle. Aaron, Adrien, Lucio, la discussion est close. Nous nous en allons. Prévenez la sécurité que personne ne s'approche de la demeure de la maîtresse de Sinnoh et que cette dernière ne sorte pas de chez elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Thierry, nous nous retrouverons donc en arène. »

_Le message était bien passé et les trois hommes s'éloignaient déjà. Terry allait partir mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, reprenant sa voix gentille. Elle avait oublié un petit détail :_

« Quand au crâne de ton Ptera, je te ramènerais ton souvenir lorsque tu auras battu le premier membre du conseil. Bonne journée, Thierry. »

_Voilà qu'elle s'en allait, laissant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns tout seul. Combattre le conseil des quatre ? Pourquoi ça ? Pour une seule femme ? Pour parler simplement à Cynthia ? Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la chandelle ? Bien sûr ! Mais maintenant, il allait avoir affaire aux quatre personnes les plus fortes de Sinnoh après Cynthia._


	43. Chapitre 43 : La barricade des Insectes

**Chapitre 43 : La barricade des Insectes**

« Bienvenu au centre de soins de la ligue pokémon. Si vous voulez soigner vos pokémons ou changer ces derniers en vue de la suite du tournoi, vous pouvez le faire. »

« Oui, oui… Je sais bien ! Est-ce que je peux changer mes pokémons avant chaque affrontement contre le conseil des quatre ? »

« Hein ? De ? Vous avez les huit badges ? »

_L'infirmière semblait surprise par les dires de Thierry, celui-ci sortant ses huit badges sans sourire. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction, se disant que ce n'était pas normal. Tanguy avait plus l'habitude de laisser gagner les adolescents ou les jeunes dresseurs mais pas des adultes. Peut-être que… Tanguy avait réellement perdu ?!_

« Vous pouvez répondre à ma question ? »

« Je crois que… Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez continuer à vous battre avec vos six pokémons jusqu'à la fin. »

« C'est complètement exagéré ! Comment peut-on vaincre cinq personnes à la suite si dès le premier combat, les autres savent quels pokémons on va utiliser ?! »

« Ne me criez pas dessus ! Je ne fais pas les règles ! »

« Voudrais-tu bien te calmer ? »

_La double porte vitrée du centre pokémon s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Aaron. Celui-ci restait très calme alors que Thierry se retournait pour le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?!_

« La Ligue pokémon de Sinnoh est la même que pour les autres. Mademoiselle l'infirmière, ceux qui ont gagné les huit badges peuvent échanger quelques pokémons entre chaque membre du conseil des quatre. Néanmoins, il devra toujours en garder un qu'il devra considérer comme son « champion ». Celui-ci ne pourra pas être changé qu'importe la situation. Voilà… Maintenant, dès que tu es prêt, signale le moi. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Car je suis ton premier adversaire voilà tout. »

_Tsss ! C'était donc lui ?! Son premier adversaire ? Pfff ! Il se dirigea vers l'un des ordinateurs, regardant du coin de l'œil Aaron. Ainsi, si ce type était son premier adversaire, cela voulait dire qu'il maîtrisait un type de pokémons mais lequel ? A regarder sa tenue et son allure, il le voyait bien avec les plantes… Oui ! C'était ça ! Il maîtrisait les pokémons ressemblant à des plantes ! Donc… Il devait prendre ce genre de pokémons. Son pokémon champion ? Il avait déjà une idée en tête. Il fit un petit geste affirmatif à l'écran alors qu'apparaissait devant lui une sphère rose et brune. Il se tourna vers Aaron pour lui annoncer quel était son champion :_

« Voilà la pokéball qui contient mon pokémon « champion ». Je ne t'annoncerais pas quel est ce dernier et je ne pense pas que j'aurais à l'utiliser contre vous. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi… »

« Je ne fais que te prévenir. »

_Maintenant qu'il avait son champion, il devait changer son équipe et faire quelques modifications. Il observa à nouveau l'écran, remplaçant plusieurs pokéballs, celles-ci disparaissant dans un flash de lumière pour en faire apparaître d'autres. Voilà, tout était fait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à affronter le premier membre du conseil des quatre. Il se releva de sa chaise, se mettant en face d'Aaron :_

« Je suis prêt. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu le veux mais je te préviens que je ne serais d'aucune pitié contre toi. »

« Tant mieux, c'est ce que j'attend de la part de mes adversaires. Suis moi. »

_Il fit un petit geste pour lui demander de l'accompagner, les deux hommes se mettant à marcher dans de nombreux couloirs. Les couloirs étaient remplis par des personnes, des nombreux murmures se faisant entendre :_

« Regardez, c'est Aaron ! Mais qui est cette personne à côté de lui ? »

« Mais c'est… Le kidnappeur de la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Les journalistes se sont trompés ! Il parait qu'il a une relation avec Cynthia. Des journalistes les ont filmés à la plage ! »

« Oui mais quand même… Il a récupéré les huit badges ? On va voir si ce qui se dit dans les magazines, c'est du flan ou non ! »

_Voilà que toute une troupe de personnes se dirigeait maintenant vers les gradins, prêtes à prendre le siège le mieux placé pour un combat qui allait se révéler phénoménal. Finalement après cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une arène remplie de verdure avec quelques rochers et quelques arbres. Ces derniers étaient plutôt petits pour permettre une vision du combat qui allait s'y dérouler. Aaron continua de marcher, se retournant pour se mettre en face de Thierry alors qu'un arbitre et présentateur arrivait après quelques minutes :_

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous aurons affaire à un combat entre un dresseur des plus talentueux voulant combattre le conseil des quatre de la ligue de Sinnoh. Ce jeune homme que vous voyez se nomme Thierry et a récupéré les huit badges ! D'après les commentaires de messire Tanguy que vous connaissez tous, ce dernier s'est donné à son maximum contre lui et a exprimé tout son enthousiasme à signaler que Thierry n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! De l'autre côté, vous le connaissez tous, voici Aaron, le premier des quatre membres du conseil à venir affronter Thierry ! Thierry sera-t-il capable de battre le manipulateur des insectes ? Ou alors s'arrêtera t-il dès le premier membre ?! Nous allons tous le savoir dès maintenant ! Comme vous le savez, Thierry pourra utiliser ses six pokémons alors que son adversaire n'en possède que cinq mais cela suffira t-il ? Que le combat commence ! Veuillez appeler vos premiers pokémons ! »

_Ainsi… Ce type n'était pas basé sur les plantes mais sur les insectes ? Qu'importe ! Ca ne changeait rien à ses prédictions ! Il sortit une première pokéball, l'envoyant en direction du ciel alors qu'Aaron faisait de même. Ainsi, ils avaient la même idée ? Un combat aérien pour commencer ! De la sphère d'Aaron sorti un magnifique Papinox, celui-ci se mettant à battre des ailes frénétiquement pour émettre une petite poudre non-dangereuse. Du côté de Thierry apparue une magnifique hirondelle de plus de soixante-dix centimètres aux plumes bleues foncé et au bout des deux queues rouges. Un Heledelle d'après le cri qu'il lançait._

« Heledelle contre Papinox ! Que le premier combat commence ! »

« Il s'appelle Picateur. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi ! Picateur, prépare tout de suite ta meilleure attaque ! Pas de quartier ! »

_L'Heledelle poussa un second cri s'immobilisant dans les airs avant de se mettre à battre de ses ailes à un rythme assez soutenu. Du côté d'Aaron, celui-ci ne répondait pas à Thierry, réfléchissant à la situation. Autant lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas aussi de son côté. Il ordonna à son Papinox de créer une sphère noire et violette. L'insecte envoya celle-ci sur l'Heledelle, l'oiseau gémissant de douleur sans pour autant être affecté plus que ça. A quoi cela consistait ?!_

« Heledelle ! Termine en maintenant ! L'attaque la plus puissante des oiseaux ! »

_Aaron haussa un sourcil, ce type avait appris à son pokémon cette attaque ? C'était pourtant… impossible sauf si… à la base, l'oiseau avait la possibilité de la connaître. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner à son Papinox de se défendre, Picateur disparaissant de la vue des spectateurs et des deux dresseurs, réapparaissant en plantant son bec dans le cœur du Papinox. Celui-ci tomba au sol, évanoui sur le coup. L'arbitre allait prendre la parole mais Aaron l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, prenant la parole :_

« Soit. Ce n'est pas du flan, tant mieux. Cela ne fera que pimenter le combat. Mes insectes ne sont pas forcément très fort ou résistants mais… Ils laissent des séquelles. Voilà mon second pokémon : Scarhino ! »

_Aaron rappela son Papinox évanoui alors qu'apparaissait un scarabée bleu d'une taille d'un mètre cinquante. Il avait une corne sur le nez, rappelant un peu les bousiers. Thierry allait ordonner à son pokémon d'en finir tout de suite mais remarqua le rictus de douleur de la part de Picoteur. Celui-ci s'était fait empoisonné et semblait souffrir de plus en plus. Tsss ! Ce type avait décidé de l'anéantir par le poison ?! Soit ! Il allait lui laisser un cadeau avant de partir ! Il fit un geste pour signaler à son Heledelle de blesser le plus gravement possible son ennemi. L'hirondelle cria de toutes ses forces, donnant un simple coup d'aile dans le ciel. Une lame faite de vent vint frapper le Scarhino, celui-ci reculant sur le terrain sous la puissance du coup. L'attaque avait été impossible à éviter et il semblait déjà très mal en point. Thierry eut un petit sourire :_

« Ton second pokémon va déjà tomber ! Et ce n'est que le début ! Les Scarhino maîtrisent l'art du combat mais… »

« Scarhino, écrase cet oiseau. »

_Il ne lui avait même pas laissé terminer sa phrase ! L'insecte brandit sa patte droite, de nombreux morceaux de roche venant se former autour de celle-ci, donnant l'apparence d'une lame. Déployant ses ailes, le Scarhino vint frapper au sommet du crâne l'Heledelle, l'écrasant sous la puissance des pierres. Picoteur ne se releva pas, évanoui sous le coup._

_Hein ?! Depuis quand les Scarhinos étaient capables d'apprendre de telles techniques ?! Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Peut-être qu'il… avait sous-estimé son adversaire. C'est vrai… Il devait le reconnaître. Enfin bon, le mal était fait ! Maintenant, il devait y réfléchir sérieusement ! Il rappela Picoteur, sortant une pokéball violette et blanche. Quelques secondes après, Mimolet faisait son apparition. Il exécuta quelques gestes en observant les alentours. Y en avait de la foule !_

« Mimolet, ne te préoccupe pas de ça ! Annihile le avec une attaque psychique ! »

_Oh ? Son dresseur semblait très sérieux ! Il devait lui montrer à quel point il était devenu puissant ! Mimolet ferma les yeux, les rouvrant quelques secondes après. Ils étaient devenus roses et le Scarhino fut soulevé au-dessus du sol avant d'atterrir sur ce dernier avec violence. Vu l'état de ses blessures, il n'avait pas résisté dès le premier coup et l'insecte s'effondre au sol sans se relever._

_Impressionnant. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Même si son Scarhino avait grandement souffert à cause de l'Heledelle, il était assez rapide à la base et il aurait put se défendre mais il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas contre Mimolet. Soit… Autant ne pas faire durer plus longtemps le suspense._

« Fini de plaisanter ? Voici mon plus puissant pokémon ! Drascore ! Tranche ton ennemi avec tes deux griffes ! »

_Un murmure traversa l'arène où se trouvaient les spectateurs. Utiliser dès le troisième pokémon son Drascore ? Aaron était déjà autant en difficultés que ça ?! Une sorte de scorpion violet d'un mètre trente fit son apparition, une longue griffe se trouvant au bout de sa queue. Il avait deux longues pattes avant se terminant par des griffes et Thierry devait se l'avouer : Cette créature était bien la plus impressionnante parmi les trois… et la plus ennuyante pour son ! Pfff ! _

« Mimolet, tentes une attaque au hasard ! »

« Drascore, ne t'en prive pas ! Empoisonne le ! »

_Le scorpion semblait être le plus rapide, ouvrant la gueule tout en se dirigeant vers Mimolet. Ses deux griffes avant tracèrent un X sur le corps du , un X couleur violet. Un liquide semblait s'en écouler et Mimolet ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son ne sorte. Cela lui avait fait sacrément mal ! Il bougea ses doigts, réfléchissant à la situation avant qu'un immense rocher ne soit téléporté d'on-ne-sait-où, venant écraser le Drascore. Pour une technique au hasard, il avait presque fait le bon choix ! Le rocher explosa, le scorpion en sortant légèrement blessé alors qu'il recommençait la même technique. Finalement, Mimolet s'écroula au sol sans se relever. Cela avait été encore plus précis et violent qu'auparavant._

_Mince ! Il avait déjà deux pokémons évanouis et son adversaire aussi ! Il ne devait pas lui laisser plus de chances ! Soit… Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à ce stade, autant ne plus se priver. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à prévenir son futur pokémon de l'attaque qu'il voulait qu'il accomplisse. Il rappela Mimolet, envoyant une nouvelle pokéball au sol. Un monstre fait de lianes bleues et d'une taille de deux mètres se tenait devant le Drascore._

« Une plante face à un insecte ? Soit, Drascore ! Laisse lui une vilaine trace de ton passage ! »

_Tiens… Ce geste… Il le reconnaissait ! C'était le même geste que Picoteur ! Une lame faite de vent vint frapper Têtdenoeu sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. De nombreuses lianes tombèrent au sol, d'autres repoussant tout de suite après quelques secondes. Les deux pattes de Têtdenoeu frappèrent subitement le sol, provoquant un puissant tremblement. Des fissures apparurent, la terre s'ouvrant pour y engloutir le Drascore. Quand celui-ci fut ressorti, il était maintenant inconscient. _

_Thierry n'avait pourtant rien dit à son pokémon. Est-ce… Ce pokémon était capable de réfléchir lui-même à ce qu'il devait faire ? Ou alors… Son lien avec Thierry était bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Même… son meilleur pokémon n'était pas assez fort pour battre ce monstre ? Il l'aurait à l'usure ! Il lui en restait toujours deux ! Il rappela son Drascore évanoui alors que les spectateurs étaient ravis de ce combat : Thierry comblait leurs attentes pour l'instant !_

« Voilà mon avant-dernier pokémon. Charmillon ! »

_Encore un insecte ? C'est vrai que Drascore était à la base un insecte mais bon… Si son adversaire voulait jouer avec ça ! Un magnifique papillon avec une petite trompe et des ailes noires et jaunes se tenait maintenant dans les airs. Il devait bien mesurer un mètre de hauteur ce qui n'était pas rien pour un insecte. Alors qu'Aaron lui donnait des consignes, Thierry faisait de même de son côté. Le Bouldeneu s'immobilisa alors que le Charmillon ouvrit la bouche. Un cri strident sortit de sa bouche, un cri que seuls les insectes pouvaient produire. Têtdenoeu tituba légèrement alors que Thierry murmurait :_

« Finis en un coup face à cet insecte. »

_Têtdenoeu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, de nombreux morceaux de roche se réunissant en un unique rocher. Des pouvoirs ayant traversé les âges, voilà ce que son Bouldeneu était capable d'utiliser ! Le rocher percuta le Charmillon, explosant en morceaux qui allèrent frapper le papillon de tous les bords. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir psychique mais bel et bien un pouvoir issu d'une énergie antique… Une énergie que seules quelques espèces avant vécu depuis tellement d'années qu'elles avaient développé ce pouvoir. Le Charmillon retomba au sol alors qu'Aaron semblait surpris. La foule était maintenant presque en délire autour de Thierry et du premier du conseil._

« Combien de temps vas t-il tenir ? On va bien voir ça ! Même si la défaite est imminente, je vais te montrer à quel point le conseil est puissant ! Apireine ! »

_Voilà le dernier pokémon qui apparaissait… Une magnifique abeille d'un mètre vingt se tenait devant le Bouldenneu. Elle avait un cristal rouge sur le front et son corps ressemblait à une jupe faite de six alcôves couleur de miel. Elle ne semblait pas très impressionnante à première vue mais elle claqua ses deux mandibules, fermant ses yeux rubis alors que sortaient plusieurs petits pokémons de ses alcôves. Ces derniers ressemblaient à une réunion de trois alcôves avec une petite paire d'ailes insectoïdes. Thierry eut un sourire, rappelant subitement Têtdenoeu alors qu'il envoyait une pokéball au sol. Il était trop tard pour que son pokémon évite cette attaque !_

« Nosten… FER ! »

_Les nombreux Apitrinis rencontrèrent la chauve-souris de Thierry, celle-ci donnant de nombreux coups d'ailes pour les repousser. Elle n'avait que très peu souffert de l'attaque et ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'Apireine. Celle-ci recula légèrement, apeurée par la situation sans pouvoir bouger. Voilà… Tout allait être terminé._

_Dire qu'en plusieurs années, ses pokémons n'avaient jamais évolué et depuis… qu'il avait rencontré Cynthia, ses pokémons s'étaient transformés un par un. D'abord son Nosferalto, puis ensuite son Saquedeneu et pour finir sa petite Togepi. Si ils avaient évolué, ce n'était pas grâce à lui mais grâce à Cynthia ! C'était décidé ! Il allait tous les battre ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Il devait revoir Cynthia !_

« Soprallegro ! Termine ce combat ! Envoles toi et éclate cette Apireine ! »

_Le Nostenfer s'exécuta, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres de chauve-souris. Son dresseur semblait sérieusement motivé à remporter cette victoire ! Autant l'impressionner dès maintenant ! Les Apitrinis entouraient maintenant l'Apireine, la protégeant des futures attaques mais une puissante tornade se forma autour d'eux, les repoussant dans tous les sens. Soprallegro regardait l'Apireine qui s'envolait dans les airs, battant de toutes ses ailes pour se déplacer à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il arriva à sa hauteur, lui donnant un coup d'aile au niveau du cou avant de tracer un X avec ses pattes sur le corps. Cela rappelait l'attaque du Drascore d'une façon toute aussi efficace. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que malgré le fait qu'elle était sévèrement blessée, l'Apireine était toujours consciente._

« MAINTENANT ! Finis en Soprallegro ! »

_Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'y avait plus moyen de s'en sortir. Les yeux verts d'Aaron se posèrent sur son Apireine, celle-ci ayant ses membres paralysés par les pattes du Nostenfer. Ils foncèrent vers le sol, allant s'écraser sur ce dernier bien que Soprallegro retira ses pattes quelques secondes avant, l'Apireine finissant sa course sur le sol. Un petit nuage de fumée s'était formé mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre pour connaître le résultat._

« Hum… Malgré la puissance de mes insectes, je n'ai rien put faire face à tes pokémons. La première victoire est à toi. Mes félicitations, Thierry. »

« Apireine est évanouie ! Le vainqueur de ce combat est Soprallegro ! Le match est terminé ! Vainqueur de ce match : Thierry ! »

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se produisit autour du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, celui-ci regardant les spectateurs d'un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils l'applaudissaient… lui ? Soprallegro revint vers lui, Thierry passant inconsciemment sa main sur la tête de sa créature. Son Nostenfer fut aussi surpris que lui sur le moment. Quelque chose avait changé en Thierry, il le ressentait maintenant. Il en était certain ! Le premier barrage venait de s'écrouler, il n'en restait plus que trois._


	44. Chapitre 44 : La barrière terrestre

**Chapitre 44 : La barrière terrestre**

« Bravo pour votre première victoire ! Vous pouvez faire soigner vos pokémons ici et les changer. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous rappeler que… »

« Oui je ne dois pas changer mon champion. De toute façon, je ne compte pas le faire ! »

« Votre second combat aura lieu dans la soirée. Vous devrez combattre madame Terry. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tenez. Soignez les, je vais devoir me changer les idées. »

_Il avait finalement quitté l'arène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Le premier membre du conseil des quatre était tombé, il n'en restait plus que trois. Il n'aimait pas se montrer en public, du moins, pas de cette façon. Il trouvait cela… bizarre d'être apprécié par du monde. Ses pokémons allaient se faire soigner et c'était tant mieux. Il devait maintenant réfléchir à la situation. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille femme allait utiliser comme pokémons ? Il ne savait rien d'elle et des deux autres combattants ! Il poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant à nouveau de l'infirmière :_

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Quand est-ce que vos pokémons seront soignés ? D'ici une quinzaine de minutes au maximum. Si vous voulez bien patienter. »

« Non, non ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça mais au sujet de mon prochain adversaire. »

« Madame Terry ? Quel est le problème avec elle ? »

« J'aimerais savoir… Quels sont les pokémons qu'elle utilise. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me le dire mais au cas où… »

« Je pourrais vous le dire… mais non ! »

_L'infirmière eut un petit rire jovial alors qu'il restait imperméable à cet humour, du moins… Il tentait de l'être. Il eut un très léger sourire alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Madame Terry utilise des pokémons liés au sol. Mais certains sont assez spéciaux. Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous allez choisir. »

« Merci beaucoup, je vais me référencer par rapport à ça et je pense que ça suffira. »

_La jeune infirmière le salua alors qu'il s'éloignait pour retourner devant son ordinateur. Donc il allait retirer son Heledelle et son Nostenfer. Ils allaient être inutiles et il le savait bien. Il devait par contre garder ses autres pokémons dont son champion… Hum… Cela pouvait paraître simple mais non : Comme il existait des poissons capables de produire de l'électricité, il y avait aussi des pokémons terrestres mais vivant aussi bien dans l'eau que sur terre. Donc… Il devait garder Têtdenoeu mais cela ne suffirait pas. Peut-être prendre… Hum… Déjà, il devait éviter les oiseaux. Donc… Il devait éviter de la prendre. Il eut un petit soupir, rappelant sa troisième pokémon dans l'ordinateur. Maintenant, il avait plusieurs choix. En y réfléchissant… Il valait mieux faire comme ça ! Montrer aux autres quel était son pokémon lié à l'élément aquatique. Trois nouvelles pokéballs firent leurs apparitions dont une jaune et verte. Voilà, tout était prêt ! Il devait maintenant simplement attendre que la journée se déroule… mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?_

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi ? C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« Le conseil des quatre en a décidé ainsi ! Je suis désolé mademoiselle Cynthia mais pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne pouvez quitter votre demeure jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Et c'est la maîtresse de Sinnoh qui vous parle ! Laissez moi passer ou je serais forcée d'utiliser mes pokémons ! Au passage, c'est quoi ce qui se passe dans l'arène ? Malgré la distance, j'ai entendu des cris jusqu'ici ! »

« Il y a un dresseur qui affronte le conseil des quatre en ce moment même ! Je crois que c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez sortir maintenant. »

« Et… Ce dresseur, il s'appelle comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis resté là toute la journée mais d'après les cris, je crois qu'il a réussi à battre Aaron ce qui est déjà pas mal comme exploit ! »

« Tsss ! Vous m'énervez tous ! »

_Elle claqua sa porte avec rage, se demandant pourquoi elle devait rester emprisonnée dans sa maison. Qu'est-ce que le conseil des quatre avait en tête ?! Elle avait quand même le droit d'aller voir les autres ! Et cette télévision, pourquoi ne marchait-elle pas maintenant ?! Comme par hasard, il fallait que tout fout le camp maintenant ! Au passage… Où étaient ses pokémons ?! Elle remonta dans sa chambre, cherchant à divers endroits mais rien… Rien de rien ! LUCIO ! Ce type avait gardé ses pokéballs pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises ! L'enfoiré ! Dès l'instant où elle pourra mettre un pied dehors, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour mettre ce dernier dans l'arrière-train du chef du conseil des quatre._

« Et bien et bien… Jeune homme ? Es-tu prêt ? »

« Oui, oui ! On peut y aller quand vous le voulez. »

« Soit… Si tu veux bien me suivre, il se fait tard. As-tu bien mangé ? Tu n'es pas trop anxieux ? J'aimerais que ce combat se déroule de la meilleure façon possible. »

_Il répondit pas l'affirmative puis la négative alors que la vieille femme le guidait finalement vers d'autres chemins. Sûrement l'endroit où se trouvait la seconde arène. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvaient sur un immense terrain fait de pierre brune avec bon nombre de rochers. C'était donc vrai… Elle maîtrisait bien l'élément du sol comme l'infirmière l'avait annoncé._

« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames… »

« Pardonnez moi jeune homme, pourriez vous attendre une ou deux minutes ? »

_La vieille femme avait interrompu le même arbitre que cet après-midi, se dirigeant avec un petit sourire en direction de Thierry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Elle plaça une main dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un collier en argent avec au bout un morceau d'ambre doré. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, une petite dent fossilisée s'y trouvait._

« Ce que tu voulais. Voilà le meilleur souvenir que j'ai put faire avec ton ancien Ptera. Ce n'est pas énorme mais je pensais que le croc était la meilleure partie pour ce souvenir. Tu veux que je te l'attache ? »

« Euh… Je… »

_Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n'était pas gêné ou impressionné. Simplement, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il s'inclina pour la laisser faire, acquiesçant de cette façon à la question que la vieille femme venait de lui poser. Terry eut un petit sourire, ouvrant le collier avant de le mettre autour du cou de Thierry. Quelques secondes après, l'ambre pendait sur le torse du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, celui-ci murmurant un simple :_

« Merci… pour tout. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Messire l'arbitre, nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant. »

_Elle revenait à sa position, sortant déjà une pokéball avec un léger sourire tandis que Thierry faisait de même. Tout de suite commencer avec l'un de ses plus puissants pokémons. Il avait mal jugé Aaron alors cette vieille femme devait être bien plus puissante !_

« Ahem ! Après cette petite scène, le second combat de notre candidat contre le conseil des quatre va se dérouler devant vos yeux ! A ma droite, vous le connaissez depuis cet après-midi et vous ne l'avez pas oublié, je veux bien entendu parler de Thierry ! Il a réussi à défaire le premier membre du conseil des quatre mais l'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie et vous le savez tous car vous connaissez son adversaire. D'une gentillesse exemplaire mais très terre à terre dès qu'il s'agit de réfléchir, voici la doyenne du conseil des quatre mais aussi le second concurrent de Thierry : Madame Terry ! Les règles restent inchangées. Veuillez commencer à vous combattre dès maintenant ! »

« Madame Terry… Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier et encore… merci pour ce pendentif. Il me rappellera à quel point j'ai été stupide mais… Je continuerais de combattre même si c'est contre vous ! Je dois voir Cynthia ! »

« Je n'en pensais pas moins, Thierry. Commençons alors ? »

« Je vais donner mon maximum ! Vous allez vite comprendre que cette après-midi, ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! »

_Il faisait grandir l'une de ses pokéballs, la lançant au sol pour y faire apparaître son Bouldeneu. Maintenant, il était sérieux et son regard s'était froncé. La vieille femme à l'écharpe brune eut un léger sourire en voyant Thierry, envoyant à son tour sa pokéball pour y faire apparaître… un Maraiste ? Une drôle de créature en soi mais qui pouvait se révéler très efficace lorsqu'on ne savait pas que ce pokémon était capable d'absorber les attaques électriques et aqueuses… Bref un gros souci en perspective si seulement le pokémon de Thierry avait été parcouru par la foudre._

« Désolé. »

_Ce fut le seul mot qu'il énonça alors que Têtdenoeu réunissait une grande partie de ses lianes bleues pour former un fouet d'une hauteur de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Le fouet claqua une unique fois mais d'une puissance remarquable et terrifiante. Le Maraiste fut envoyé contre un mur, ne se relevant pas dès le premier coup. Un murmure traversa tout le stade alors que le premier combat venait de se dérouler avec une rapidité étonnante._

« Jeune homme, puisque tu y tiens, je vais te montrer un combat des plus sérieux. »

_Elle rappela son Maraiste évanouie, ne semblant pas plus choquée que ça visuellement. Mais quand même… Quelle puissance remarquable. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle avait été impressionnée. Le jeune homme était très efficace. Soit… Puisqu'elle avait perdu son premier pokémon en un coup, c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille. Elle fit grandir une pokéball, l'envoyant sur le sol avant qu'un poisson assez épais mais d'une taille relativement faible de quatre-vingts dix centimètres fasse son apparition. Il ressemblait aux poissons-chats avec une peau bleue, deux longues moustaches jaunes et un magnifique W de même couleur sur le front. N'avait-elle pas compris la leçon ? Néanmoins, il restait méfiant et pour cause, ce n'était que le début !_

« Dis au revoir à ton Bouldeneu, jeune homme. »

_Elle claqua des doigts, un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que la queue du Barbicha venait frapper le sol avec une violence inouïe. Celui-ci s'ouvrit subitement, de nombreuses fissures apparaissant de part et d'autres autour de Têtdenoeu… Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le sol s'affaisse sous le poids de l'épaisse créature de lianes bleues, le Bouldeneu tombant dans les abîmes les plus profonds. Un jet de lumière rouge fit son apparition, le pokémon se retrouvant dans sa pokéball alors que le terrain était déjà dans un triste état._

« Un partout, je dois le reconnaître mais maintenant… »

_Il allait tout de suite montrer ce qu'il savait faire, c'était bien mieux que de faire perdurer ce combat inutilement. Une pokéball entièrement rose à la main, il pointa la sphère devant lui, une créature rose avec un œuf dans une poche ventrale faisant son apparition. Voilà une créature qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis fort longtemps. Il eut un petit sourire alors que sa Leveinard se tournait vers lui, heureuse d'être présente._

« Le soleil vient de se lever, madame Terry. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? En observant de plus près, elle remarquait que Lachanceuse venait de faire apparaître une sphère brillante entre ses deux pattes. Elle envoya la sphère dans les airs, celle-ci émettant une forte lumière qui aveugla tout le stade. Quelques instants après, un soleil artificiel était présent dans le ciel, recouvrant la lumière de la lune. Terry n'attendit pas, ordonnant à sa Barbicha de se concentrer pour donner un coup de tête à la Leveinard. Celle-ci recula sous le coup, gémissante de douleur. Elle n'était pas très résistante mais était quand même de supporter plus que ça ! Maintenant que son dresseur l'avait choisi, elle devait donner le maximum d'elle-même ! Tout son corps rayonna, absorbant la lumière du soleil artificiel avant de créer un puissant rayon qui alla frapper le Barbicha de plein fouet, le faisant perdre conscience sur le coup._

_Vraiment… Il était de plus en plus intéressant. Cela faisait le second pokémon qu'elle perdait en un unique coup. Elle devait se méfier de lui. Mais bon… Voir un jeune avec autant de fougue, cela montrait qu'il n'était pas si méchant qu'il n'y paraissait. S'était-elle trompée sur le compte du jeune homme ? C'était à elle de vérifier ! Elle retira son écharpe brune, la rangeant dans l'une des poches de son manteau blanc :_

« Maintenant, voyons ce que tu sais faire face à ça. »

_Cela ne servait à rien de l'appeler tout de suite, elle devait garder le plus de forces possibles ! Elle rappela son Barbicha, se concentrant pour voir lequel de ces deux pokémons elle devait choisir. Son choix était fait ! Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite ! Elle gardait son sourire, appelant maintenant son troisième pokémon. Quand celui-ci se présenta, il avait l'apparence d'un arbre d'un mètre vingt mais il était facile de voir qu'il n'était pas fait de bois mais d'une pierre… Avez-vous déjà vu des feuilles sphériques et qui brillent au soleil ? Voilà que l'arbre s'animait et il savait pertinemment quel était ce pokémon._

« Lachanceuse, recommence une nouvelle fois ! Ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler ! »

_Elle recommença la même technique, un puissant rayon se formant entre ses deux pattes pour venir percuter le Simularbre. Celui-ci le reçu en pleine face, se pliant en arrière avant de se redresser. Il avait été sacrément secoué par cette technique mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'abattre ! C'était donc à son tour de riposter et il allait faire mal, très mal ! La Leveinard était déjà sérieusement blessée, tout allait être réglé. Ses deux branches se soulevèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle en courant. Les deux branches frappèrent Lachanceuse sur le front, la faisant rouler en arrière. Thierry la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne tombe de l'arène. Voilà qu'ils étaient à égalité encore une fois. Il tapota légèrement la tête de sa Leveinard, la rappelant dans sa pokéball alors qu'il sortait finalement sa pokéball verte et jaune. Il était temps de le montrer !_

« Vas y Cooleau ! Fais nous une petite danse ! »

_La pokéball s'ouvrait pour laisser place à une étrange créature à bec d'ornithorynque. Il avait une sorte de chapeau ouvert et vert sur la tête ainsi que des pattes palmées de même couleur. Le reste de son corps était entièrement jaune et on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui le caractérisait. Sans plus attendre, Thierry ordonna à son Ludicolo d'envoyer une seconde dose de soleil au Simularbre, mettant un terme à la conscience de ce dernier avec un grand sourire et une danse endiablée rappelant celle des salsas avec des maracas. Maintenant, l'avantage était pour lui et il le savait mais rien n'était joué._

« Hum… Je pensais la garder en dernière mais ce soleil artificiel est trop gênant. »

_Elle appelait maintenant son pokémon le plus puissant, rappelant son Simularbre alors qu'elle sortait une pokéball de sa poche. Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit cette dernière, une forte tempête de sable se produisit, faisant fissurer le soleil artificiel avant de le faire éclater en morceau. Un puissant cri rauque traversa l'arène tandis que Thierry se cachait les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le sable. Qu'est-ce que… Un immense hippopotame d'une hauteur de deux mètres et à la peau noire se tenait devant lui. Il avait quelques trous sur son dos desquels du sable s'écoulait. Une Hippodocus… C'était magnifique… et effrayant ! Il ne devait pas perdre de temps ! Maintenant que le soleil avait disparu…_

« Montre lui que tu n'as pas besoin du soleil pour combattre ! »

_Le Ludicolo s'arrêta de danser, penchant légèrement la tête en avant pour laisser s'écouler de l'eau de son chapeau vert. Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps, crachant un jet d'eau en direction de l'hippopotame. A son grand désarroi, il vit que le jet d'eau ne toucha qu'à moitié le monstre adverse, le blessant que légèrement par rapport à ses capacités réelles. Bien que plus que lent que lui, l'Hippodocus se dirigea vers Cooleau, venant le mordre de sa gigantesque gueule. Le Ludicolo arriva à s'enfuir à temps, impressionné et surtout terrifié par ce qu'il venait de subir de la part de cette créature. Elle était folle ou quoi ?! Elle l'aurait dévoré si il serait resté là-dedans !_

« Continue encore une fois, ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

_Il devait lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas d'autres moyens ! Cette fois-ci, il changea de tactique, faisant sortir des racines de ses deux palmes vertes pour les envoyer sur l'Hippodocus. Celle-ci se retrouva peu à peu privée de son énergie vitale mais décida qu'elle devait riposter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une lame de roche alla frapper sur la totalité du corps le Ludicolo, celui-ci tombant en arrière. Il se releva avec une légère difficulté, l'air insouciant dans ses yeux ayant entièrement disparu. Il était en colère, très en colère ! Une forte aura fit son apparition autour de lui : Il était peut-être salement touché mais son adversaire l'était tout autant après les deux attaques qu'il avait reçu ! Il couru vers l'Hippodocus, criant de toutes ses forces alors que l'aura entourait maintenant ses deux pattes palmées. Sa tête et le reste de son corps percutèrent de plein fouet l'hippopotame noir, un nuage de sable et de poussière se soulevant lorsque les deux créatures se rencontrèrent. _

« Mais il est dingue mon pokémon ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ?! »

« La victoire à tout prix… Le sacrifice n'est pas le propre des hommes. »

_Elle… Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque le nuage disparaissait, Cooleau et son Hippodocus étaient évanouis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul pokémon et elle se résigna à la défaite. Les deux pokémons retournèrent dans leurs pokéballs alors qu'elle sortait finalement son dernier pokémon. Celui-ci son apparition sous la forme d'un rocher avec des morceaux plats, une tête, deux bras et deux jambes. La terre trembla à son arrivée mais la vieille femme ne bougea pas d'un pli. De son côté, Thierry savait quel pokémon il allait utiliser mais cela commençait à devenir urgent, très urgent ! Il ne lui en restait plus que trois et le dernier, il ne voulait SURTOUT pas l'utiliser ! De toute façon, il savait quoi choisir. Une pokéball entièrement brune fut envoyée, laissant apparaître un Kicklee qui semblait vouloir en découdre avec son adversaire._

« Jakan Chyng, tu as mon autorisation si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

_Son autorisation ? A quoi ? Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Le Kicklee donna un violent coup de pied dans le Grolem, le faisant rouler sur le sol alors qu'une de ses pierres vola en éclats. Néanmoins, il était encore capable de se battre et son corps se mis à tournoyer sur lui-même, prenant une teinte argentée. Rapidement, il alla frapper le Kicklee, celui-ci esquivant beaucoup trop tôt sans comprendre réellement ce qui s'était déroulée. Il fut envoyé au sol et se releva avec du mal. Le combat entre les deux créatures était bien plus équitable qu'il n'y paraissait… à priori. Jakan ferma les yeux et étrangement, il s'était mis à retirer le bandage autour de son bras droit. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? La réponse fut donnée alors que le Grolem était à portée de main. La main droite du Kicklee se posa sur le visage du monstre sphérique, le corps du Kicklee étant parcouru de spasmes avant que la main droite de Jakan se referme sous la forme d'un poing. Il recula ce dernier avant de frapper avec puissance la tête du Grolem, celui-ci venant s'enfoncer dans le mur de l'arène derrière lui. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, il ne se releva pas mais tout le corps du Kicklee était encore parcouru de spasmes et de tremblements. Une technique des plus efficaces et meurtrières mais… si dangereuse si elle était très mal utilisée._

« Grolem est hors de combat ! Le vainqueur de ce combat est… Ja…Kan Chyng ! Le match est donc fini. Je vous demande d'applaudir le gagnant de ce dernier : Thierry ! »

_La barrière terrestre venait de tomber. Il n'en restait plus que deux… mais à chaque fois, tout devenait de plus en plus difficile. Est-ce qu'il allait être capable de les battre ? Il espérait car il savait que ce qu'il jouait dans cette affaire n'était pas la place de maître de Sinnoh mais autre chose… La vieille femme eut un grand sourire, rappelant son Grolem avant de s'approcher de Thierry. Elle prit la parole d'une voix enjouée :_

« Et bien ! D'habitude, mes combats sont plus serrés que ça mais tu m'as montré bien plus que je ne pensais voir. Je suis contente d'avoir perdu contre toi, cela veut signaler qu'il restera encore au minimum l'un de tes combats à observer. Bonne chance contre Adrien mais méfie toi de son comportement chaleureux, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il doit être pris à la légère ! »

_Elle s'éloigna alors qu'il la regardait partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Venait-elle de lui donner un conseil ? Comportement chaleureux… Chaleur… Le feu ? Adrien était quelqu'un qui utilisait des pokémons liés au feu ? Peut-être ! Alors qu'il sortait sous les applaudissements encore plus prononcés que lors du premier combat, la vieille femme était déjà partie dans son coin, se retrouvant devant l'homme à lunettes et aux cheveux violets._

« Je crois que je l'ai mal jugé. Peut-être que sa présence auprès de Cynthia n'est pas si mauvaise. Peut-être que ce la tour fondatrice n'était pas si branlante que ça au final… »

« Devons nous le laisser la voir ? »

« Non. Il doit nous battre tous les quatre si il veut la voir. Peut-être qu'après tout, Thierry ne sera pas celui qui causera la perte de Cynthia mais son armature ? Peut-être… que nous nous sommes trompés au sujet de la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Elle n'a que vingt ans, elle est encore très jeune comparée à nous. »

« C'est bizarre de vous voir aussi hésitante. Thierry doit être quelqu'un de spécial. Je suis pressé de l'affronter maintenant. »

« Il lui faudra déjà battre Adrien… et ça ne sera pas chose facile. »

_Lucio hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif. Il restait encore deux personnes avant Cynthia… Lui et Adrien. Tout était loin d'être terminé. Les deux membres du conseil se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Demain… allait être une sacrée journée._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Une nuit de réflexions

**Chapitre 45 : Une nuit de réflexions**

« Le troisième combat aura lieu dès demain aux environs de treize heures ! Vous voyez l'hôtel non-loin d'ici ? Vous avez une chambre qui est réservée à votre nom. Vous voulez que je m'occupe de vos pokémons en attendant ? »

« Occupez vous de tous cela. Je garde mon champion près de moi. »

« Comme vous le désirez ! »

_Il tendit cinq de ses pokéballs d'une main, l'autre contenant la sphère brune et rose. Voilà où se trouvait son champion. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui ! Thierry se dirigea hors du centre pokémon, regardant de quel hôtel l'infirmière parlait. Hum… Il était bien à deux ou trois cents mètres. Tant mieux, cela allait lui faire une petite balade avant d'aller se coucher. Où est-ce que Cynthia se trouvait ? Il ne savait pas du tout._

« Elle doit bien être dans les environs ! »

_Sa pokéball trembla légèrement, signe que le pokémon à l'intérieur voulait en sortir. Hum… Non… Ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il était mal barré. Tout tomberait comme un simple château de cartes !_

« Tu vas devoir attendre ma grande, on est pas encore à l'abri. »

_Visiblement, ce n'était pas ça qui préoccupait la créature à l'intérieur de la pokéball mais plutôt autre chose… Quoi donc ? Quel était son problème ? Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées ! Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec sa pokémon. Marchant dans la nuit, il observait le ciel étoilé… Ici, il n'y avait pas trop de lumières, aucune voiture, aucune pollution, rien de rien, c'était presque un havre de paix et tout le monde le respectait. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, un homme se présenta tout de suite devant lui, une clé en main :_

« Bonsoir ! Êtes-vous Thierry ? Le conseil m'a appelé. J'ai l'une de nos chambres qui est réservée à votre nom. Avez-vous des affaires que je dois porter ? »

« Heu… Non. C'est bon. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. »

« Et votre pokémon ? Voulez vous que je l'emmène avec les autres ? »

« Non, c'est bon, je vous dit. »

_En voilà un pot de colle comme il en connaissait peu… Il lui rappellerait presque Cynthia lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance à Verchamps. Toujours le sourire, toujours à lui poser quelques questions, pfff… Ce n'était pas une vie ! Maintenant, il repensait encore à elle. Il allait devoir se la retirer de l'esprit, du moins pour la soirée car sinon, il y allait en avoir une qui allait lui faire la tête, il en était sûr ! Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se retrouva au sommet de l'hôtel, l'homme lui ouvrant la chambre… qui était tout simplement luxurieuse. Thierry se frotta les yeux, se demandant si il ne rêvait pas mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un endroit aussi… magnifique pour lui ? L'homme lui demanda si il avait encore besoin de ces services mais il le remercia en le congédiant, lui donnant un léger pourboire. HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?! Donner un pourboire ?! L'influence de Cynthia devenait trop forte. Il déposa sa pokéball rose et brune sur le magnifique lit deux places, se déshabillant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche après tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Dès demain, il aura la possibilité de revoir Cynthia… si il gagnait bien évidemment et cela semblait assez compromis en y réfléchissant bien. Il devait s'imaginer les pokémons qu'il allait choisir mais il avait déjà une idée en tête. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, la pokéball s'était ouverte._

« Tu es déjà sortie ? Tu aurais quand même put attendre mon feu vert ! Pfff, attend un peu, je vais fermer la porte. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que les autres sachent qui tu es… Du moins, tant que tu n'es pas en sécurité. »

« … »

_Elle lui répondit alors qu'il fermait la porte à clé. Non, elle n'était pas encore en sécurité et elle devait se rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Il restait encore deux maîtres élémentaires et c'était loin d'être terminé ! Il poussa un profond soupir, retournant dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller convenablement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, se couchant sur le lit à côté de sa pokémon, celle-ci venant se coller contre lui._

« Mais oui, je suis content aussi d'être avec toi. Et oui… C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de temps que l'on n'a pas dormi ensemble mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je dois aller voir Cynthia le plus vite possible ! »

« … …. … ! »

« Mais ne me crie pas dessus, tu serais quand même pas un peu possessive ? »

_Sa pokémon vint lui donner un coup dans le ventre, le faisant légèrement pouffer de douleur avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'il dise ça mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il passa une main sur le dos de sa pokémon, la serrant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire._

« Je rigolais ma grande. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas possessive… Simplement, tu as eut l'habitude de toujours rester avec moi et je comprends que tu n'acceptes guère que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est comme ça ! A part nous deux, seule une personne est au courant de notre petite secret mais sans cette personne, nous n'aurions jamais put faire tout cela. On se rapproche de la fin. »

« … ! … ! … … … ?! »

« Calme toi ma douce, je sais que c'est dur mais… Je l'aime cette humaine comme tu l'appelles. J'ai le droit aussi d'aimer une humaine ? Que pensais-tu ? Que je pouvais continuer à vivre éternellement avec toi sans personne d'autre ? J'avoue qu'après dix années… C'est ce que je m'étais dit mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Je n'aurais pas dut me mettre en colère contre elle. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a caché qu'elle était la maîtresse de Sinnoh mais moi, de mon côté, je t'ai caché. »

« … … ! … …, … …. ! »

« Ohla ! T'es vraiment violente ce soir, je crois que je vais devoir te faire un petit baiser sur le museau si je veux me faire pardonner. »

« …. ! »

_Il rigola avant de faire ce qu'il disait. C'est vrai… Il ne montrait jamais ce caractère à quiconque d'autre. Seule Cynthia avait réussi à presque entrevoir ce dernier mais c'était tout. Jamais, il n'aurait la même relation avec une autre pokémon de cette façon. La créature qui dormait dans ses bras était celle qui avait passé sa vie avec lui pendant plus de dix années, sa seule source de contact et sa seule source de bonheur. Il enlaça sa pokémon contre lui, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il devait réfléchir pendant la nuit aux pokémons qu'il allait prendre pour demain._

_Où était Thierry ? Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles et elle avait encore entendu des applaudissements et des cris de la part de l'arène de Terry. Il y avait un combat qui s'était déroulé mais elle ne savait pas qui était le gagnant. Les gardes devant sa maison n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle. Elle tournait en rond dans sa maison, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. C'était quand même un comble ! Elle était la personne la plus forte de Sinnoh et pourtant, on la séquestrait chez elle !_

« Cynthia ? Tu es là ? C'est Lucio. Je rentre… J'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi. »

_Lucio ?! Elle armait son poing, prête à le frapper dès qu'il allait se présenter devant elle. L'homme aux cheveux violets bloqua le poing de Cynthia, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Je vois que tu es en pleine forme. »

« Laisse toi faire ! J'ai besoin de me défouler après ce coup que vous m'avez fait ! »

« Si tu parles de t'empêcher de t'enfuir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. D'ici demain ou après-demain, tu pourras repartir tranquille. »

« Et c'est quoi la magouille derrière tout ça ? Vous m'enfermez pendant deux jours et ensuite, je suis libre comme l'air. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Thierry ?! Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec lui ! Tanguy m'a envoyé une lettre… »

« Et Tanguy a réglé le problème des deux maîtres élémentaires avec Thierry. Il est vivant si c'est ça que tu te demandes. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qu'elle ne cachait pas. Thierry était donc en sécurité… Une main sur le cœur, elle était si heureuse qu'elle s'effondra sur une chaise, laissant quelques larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues._

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on fait cela ? »

« Car… Vous voulez me protéger, je le sais bien. Je suis la plus jeune de nous cinq et aussi la plus fragile. Vous m'avez toujours surprotégés surtout après la mort de mes parents. Vous étiez des connaissances éloignées ou des amis de ces connaissances et donc, vous avez juré de tout faire pour que personne ne m'atteigne mais… Thierry n'est pas méchant ! »

« Je le sais bien… Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je l'ai vu avec Adrien. Il réagit un peu trop brutalement mais il ne semble pas avoir un mauvais fond… Sais-tu ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois ? »

« Non… Quoi donc ? »

« Une tête de Ptera. Il semblait effondré. D'après ce que Tanguy m'a fait comprendre, ce Ptera était assez puissant et il a perdu contre lui mais il est mort face aux maîtres élémentaires. Thierry voulait la garder en souvenir. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de se montrer avec une tête de pokémon mort dans ses mains peut inspirer deux choses lorsqu'on le voit : La crainte et le respect. La crainte car il est capable de tenir un mort dans ses mains, le respect car il montre d'une magnifique façon qu'il aimait ses pokémons. »

« C'est… Thierry. Il n'hésite pas à prendre des risques absurdes pour les pokémons, que ça soit les siens ou non. Tu aurais dut le voir s'enfuir et plonger dans un lac avec un Teddiursa dans ses bras. C'était magistral mais charmant. Les Dardargnans se sont enfuis lorsqu'ils m'ont aperçue. »

« Revenons en au sujet principal, Cynthia. Thierry et ta relation avec lui. Nous ne pouvons laisser cette dernière se faire sous peine qu'elle te brise. Il n'existe aucune personne comme toi qui pourrais représenter aussi bien la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Un jour, quelqu'un arrivera à vous battre et à me dépasser, un jour, cette personne sera à ma place. »

« Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Les maîtres élémentaires n'ont pas tous disparu et tu as déjà entendu parler de cette nouvelle organisation. Du moins, celle qui se fait entendre de plus en plus. La Team Galaxie… De nombreux dangers guettent l'île de Sinnoh et nous ne pouvons prendre de risques. Sans toi, qui nous dit que l'édifice que nous avons construit ne s'effondrera pas ? »

« Un jour… Je ne serais plus là. Je ne veux pas perdre toute mon existence à n'avoir aucune relation simplement pour la sauvegarde de Sinnoh. Je sais que je suis un peu… personnelle mais… Je n'ai que vingt ans ! »

« Et le conseil le sait bien. Tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous mais tu as autant souffert voir encore plus que nous autre réunis. Tu as perdu tes parents car tu pensais à tes idéaux. Est-ce que tu les renierais maintenant ? »

« Non… Mais j'en ai d'autres aujourd'hui. Thierry est quelqu'un que je connais depuis dix ans… et que j'ai perdu de vue. Je veux rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec lui. »

« Soit… »

_Il se releva de son fauteuil, poussant un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas un soupir désabusé ou en signe de reddition, simplement… Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Ainsi allait la vie et il fallait bien qu'elle se déroule de cette façon. De plus, ils n'avaient pas le droit de manipuler la vie de la maîtresse de Sinnoh simplement pour la stabilité de l'île._

« Je ne peux pas te forcer. Tu m'as l'air sûre de toi. Je ne sais pas où est Thierry mais je dois te prévenir : Avec trois de leurs membres morts, les deux maîtres restants vont sûrement tout faire pour donner un coup décisif sur Sinnoh ou la ligue pokémon. Je te demanderais de rester sur tes gardes. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Je resterais encore une journée mais je tiens à te signaler et tu pourras répéter mot pour mot ces paroles au reste du conseil : Dès demain ou après-demain, je retourne hors de la route victoire. Je veux retrouver Thierry et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Je veux revoir mes pokémons aussi. »

« En parlant de tes pokémons… Tu dois te préparer. »

_Il s'était retrouvé devant le palier de la maison de Cynthia, celle-ci allant refermer la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Est-ce que…_

« Cette personne… qui vous défie. Tu veux quand même pas que… »

« Si… Elle a réussi à battre Aaron et Terry. Il y a de fortes chances que même Adrien ou moi n'arrivions à l'arrêter. Il se pourrait que tu ais à combattre. »

« Moi ? Mais c'est qui ? Un envoyé des maîtres ? Je ne peux même pas regarder à la télévision les matchs ! Elle est si inquiétante ?! »

« Non… Mais elle a une bonne raison de gagner. »

« Et laquelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Bonne soirée, Cynthia. Nous te ramènerons tes pokéballs demain. »

_Il se retira sans d'autres mots alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Cette personne… Ce n'était quand même pas Thierry ? Non… Il ne voulait plus la voir. Ou peut-être que si ! Il voulait se faire pardonner ! Elle le laisserait mijoter pendant quelques minutes en écoutant ses excuses puis après… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne participerait pas à la ligue pokémon, il était sûrement à la recherche des deux autres maîtres élémentaires._

_Ahhhhhhhhh ! Elle était si fatiguée… Cette discussion avec Lucio l'avait épuisée à un tel point ! Elle devait aller se coucher tout de suite et penser à demain ou après-demain. Faire un combat pour la ligue pokémon ? Un véritable combat devant des milliers de spectateurs ? Voir des millions derrière leurs écrans ? Elle se rappelait de son combat contre lui… Ces dernières paroles… Elle en rêvait encore pendant toutes ces années mais avec Thierry à ses côtés, elle les avait peu à peu oubliées. Elle se coucha sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Devait-elle perdre exprès son match ? Et laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ainsi, elle pourrait vivre en paix avec Thierry ? Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! C'était faire preuve d'une belle immaturité de sa place ! Elle devait se battre comme toujours, elle était une femme forte et c'était comme cela que Thierry devait l'accepter ! Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle abandonne ! Thierry n'avait jamais abandonné ses idéaux, ses projets, et ça depuis dix ans ! A elle de faire de même ! Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant des rêves où elle retrouvait Thierry._

« Yo ! T'es enfin prêt mon gaillard ? Tu as tes six pokémons ? On va se diriger vers mon arène mais je te préviens, faut pas s'attendre à un truc avec une température affreusement élevée. Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

_Adrien s'exclamait devant Thierry, celui-ci ayant hoché la tête à plusieurs reprises pour lui dire que tout était bon pour le troisième combat. Il avait dormi paisiblement cette nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de relativiser et comparer la chaleur de sa pokémon à celle de Cynthia. Celle de la jeune femme était vraiment… parfaite mais celle de sa pokémon était plus naturelle, plus tendre. Il mettait ça sur le fait que sa pokémon et lui étaient ensembles depuis une dizaine d'années. Il avait finalement échangé quelques pokémons et repris des autres. Son Ptera aurait été parfait pour aujourd'hui mais… Il n'était plus là. La victoire contre Terry avait été pour lui, pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux personnes à affronter puis… aussi Cynthia._


	46. Chapitre 46 : La clôture enflammée

**Chapitre 46 : La clôture enflammée**

« Qui pouvait le croire ? Qui se serait douté qu'un seul instant, cette chose puisse se produire ! Notre second membre du conseil ayant été battu, notre challenger Thierry doit maintenant affronter le troisième. Vous le connaissez tous, cet homme étant célèbre pour son comportement survolté et pourtant si charmant, voici Adrien ! »

_L'homme à la coupe afro rouge salua ses nombreux fans, levant ses deux mains avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas le sourire d'un dragueur mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui croquait la vie à pleines dents. Son arène était assez spéciale puisqu'elle consistait simplement en un terrain vague avec de fausses flammes faites de pierres et peintes. C'est sûr que si elles avaient été réelles, le danger aurait été bien plus grand et ce n'était pas plus mal._

« Je tiens à le répéter mais les règles restent inchangées ! Si notre challenger arrive à battre Adrien, ce sera la première fois depuis trois ans que Lucio devra combattre pour la sécurité du conseil. Le match aurait lieu dans la soirée ! Adrien, Thierry, êtes vous prêts ? Commencez le combat maintenant ! »

« D'ac… CORD ! Bon, alors c'est à moi de sortir mon premier pokémon ! Bonne chance Thierry ! Donne toi à fond pour le spectacle ! »

« Comme tu désires Adrien mais je ne serais d'aucune pitié comme avec Terry ! »

_Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler avec entrain ! Comme si il aimait maintenant combattre… Pfff ! Il avait pas que ça à faire, du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Adrien brandit une pokéball, l'ouvrant pour faire apparaître un magnifique avec une crinière de feu, sa queue étant aussi en flammes ainsi que ses sabots. Il fallait le reconnaître : Ce Galopa était vraiment superbe._

« Je me disais aussi héhéhé ! Ca va être très simple ! Je tiens à te présenter l'un des pokémons les plus rapides existants sur cette planète et celui qui causera la perte de ton Galopa ! Tapélétop, apparaît donc devant moi ! »

_Voilà le pokémon qu'il allait utiliser ! Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas sortir ! Il envoya sa pokéball brune sur le sol, trois têtes apparaissant en sortant de ce dernier, les visages heureux. Maintenant, tout venait de changer puisqu'ils pouvaient enfin combattre. Thierry s'écria :_

« Fini de parler ! Place au combat ! Tapélétop ! Tu connais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses ! »

_Le monstre tricéphale hocha les têtes avant de s'enfoncer subitement dans le sol. Il allait creuser un tunnel sous ce dernier et attaquer le cheval de feu. Celui-ci restait parfaitement immobile comme si il ne cherchait pas à repérer sa proie. Son corps s'était mis à rayonner d'une étrange façon et Adrien ferma les yeux en croisant les bras. Lorsque le Triopikeur sortit du sol, des morceaux de roche frappèrent le Gapola de plein fouet, le blessant très gravement alors que celui-ci hennisse de colère. Il donna un violent coup de sabot à côté du Triopikeur, pointant la corne qui brillait sur son front. Un puissant rayon tiré de la force solaire vint percuter Tapélétop, celui-ci s'enfonçant dans le sol. Les trois têtes ressortirent à quelques centimètres de Thierry, complètement secouées et évanouies._

_Il n'avait pas rêvé ou… Il venait de perdre le premier combat ? Ce Galopa était sacrément costaud mais surtout… Il avait utilisé la puissance du soleil pour venir frapper son Triopikeur ?! Si il voulait s'amuser à ça, ils allaient être deux ! Il rappela Tapélétop, sortant maintenant une pokéball bleue et violette pour faire apparaître Soprallegro. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter de cette façon ! Ses pokémons étaient très rapides et il allait le montrer !_

« Soprallegro ! Mord lui la nuque ! »

_La chauve-souris violette s'exécuta en obéissant, battant de ses nombreuses ailes pour arriver à la hauteur du Galopa. Un grand sourire démoniaque sur le visage, quatre crocs se plantèrent sur le cou du cheval de feu, l'achevant finalement alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Ils étaient maintenant à un partout et il n'allait pas se laisser démonter de la sorte ! Adrien eut un grand sourire aux lèvres, rappelant son Galopa._

_Bien… Au moins, il ne laissait pas démonter par le premier combat perdu, tant mieux ! C'était comme ça que l'on reconnaissait les grands dresseurs ! Même si ils partaient avec un désavantage, ils se relevaient toujours encore plus forts ! Puisqu'il voulait utiliser un Nostenfer, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas spécialiste du feu pour rien ! Il montra une nouvelle pokéball, l'envoyant au sol avant que n'apparaisse un gigantesque serpent fait de métal et de pierre._

« Un Steelix ?! Mais… »

_ATTENDEZ UN PEU ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Adrien devait se battre uniquement avec des pokémons liés au feu alors pourquoi le pokémon de métal était devant lui ?! Ce n'était pas normal ! C'était illogique même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant ?! Purée ! Soprallegro n'était pas fait pour combattre ce genre de pokémons ! Il ne pouvait pas le rappeler maintenant sinon il savait que l'attaque du Steelix avait fortement affaiblir son prochain choix !_

« Et m… ZUT ! Soprallegro ! Crie de toutes ses forces quitte à le faire sonner pendant quelques secondes ! Je vais réfléchir à un plan ! »

_Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon ! Son Nostenfer s'exécuta créant des ondes sonores plus qu'horribles pour le serpent de métal, celui-ci se mettant à se rouler sur le sol de l'arène en poussant des cris stridents. Il se donna même une violente claque à la tête bien, le blessant très légèrement alors qu'Adrien gardait son sourire bien que moins grand qu'auparavant. Il avait vite donner un ordre à son Nostenfer, c'était pas si mal que ça…_

« J'ai pas d'idée ! Soprallegro, envoie lui des ondes maléfiques ! »

_Il n'avait pas d'autres choix ! Il devait affaiblir au maximum le Steelix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Soprallegro battit des ailes avec dextérité, des vagues sonores mais ténébreuses venant percuter le Steelix en pleine face, le réveillant de sa folie. C'était maintenant à son tour de réagir ! Il donna un coup de queue dans le sol, envoyant de nombreux rochers dans les airs. Ces derniers retombèrent tout autour du Nostenfer, celui-ci faisant un véritable parcours d'obstacle pour les éviter, certains morceaux venant entailler ses ailes tout en le ralentissant. Il devait donner son maximum même si il n'avait aucune chance contre ce Steelix ! Il s'arrêta en plein vol, faisant apparaître une sphère violette et noire devant ses pattes. Il l'envoya percuter le corps du Steelix, espérant par là l'affaiblir sur ses défenses mentales. Comparées à celles physiques, il était clair que le serpent de métal était bien moins résistant de ce côté ! C'est vrai que le Steelix était blessé mais pas autant que Soprallegro. Il ouvrit la gueule, montrant ses crocs de métal qui prirent soudainement feu._

« C'était donc ça… »

_Il venait de comprendre ! Il était le maître du feu non pas à cause de ses pokémons mais à cause de ses techniques ! Il s'était trompé lourdement ! Maintenant, il devait corriger le tir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Soprallegro se fit mordre, son corps parcouru de flammes avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, sévèrement brûlé et inconscient. Il venait de perdre le second combat et ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même ! Il rappela Soprallegro, réfléchissant à la situation avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix encore une fois. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre la pokéball qu'il voulait que celle-ci s'ouvrit :_

« Toge ! Togetic ! Toge ! »

_La petite créature blanche et ailée fit son apparition, tournant autour de Thierry avant de se positionner devant lui. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prononcer son nom ! C'était quoi ça ?! Elle avait compris qu'il allait la choisir ?! De toute façon, il devait arrêter de marteler le crâne inutilement !_

« Titania ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! »

« Hiiiiiiiiii ! »

_La Togetic se concentra en fermant les yeux, faisant apparaître une boule enflammée entre ses mains. Elle allait utiliser la même technique que lors du combat contre Gladys. Un puissant souffle de feu se créa entre ses mains, prenant la forme d'un kanji. Les flammes entourèrent le serpent de métal avant de se transformer en une sorte d'halo, créant une puissant déflagration qui recouvrit le Steelix. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement pour que le second pokémon d'Adrien tombe dans l'inconscience._

« Egalité ! Je ne me laisserais pas battre de cette façon ! »

_Héhéhé… Le combat prenait une tournure des plus sérieuses. Il rappela son Steelix, réfléchissant au prochain pokémon qu'il allait utiliser. Ce n'était pas encore son moment, il allait s'amuser un peu plus. Sa troisième pokéball en main, il l'envoya dans les airs avant que n'apparaisse un ballon de baudruche violet. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de la championne d'Unionpolis._

_Ainsi… Il n'avait pas d'autre pokémons de feu ? Voilà qu'il utilisait maintenant un Grodrive, rien que ça ! Il avait déjà la façon de le contrer avec sa petite Titania. Enfin… petite… Elle avait un peu changé depuis le temps mais elle restait toujours aussi adorable ! Il prit la parole sur un ton un peu plus enjoué qu'auparavant :_

« Titania ! Envoie lui une de tes fameuses balles ténébreuses accompagnées d'un petit choc électrique ! Montre lui à quel point tu es versatile ma grande ! »

_Sa grande ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça ! Elle poussa des petits cris de joie, soudaine prise d'une violente agitation en tournoyant autour du Grodrive. Pour quelqu'un de zélé, elle l'était ! Ses nombreuses sphères ténébreuses passèrent toutes à côté du Grodrive, la Togetic ratant totalement ses attaques. En riposte, celui-ci fit apparaître une petite flamme violette puis plusieurs autres avant de les lancer sur Titania. Les flammes la touchèrent mais ne la brûlèrent pas… pendant quelques secondes. La Togetic se roula sur le sol pour éteindre les flammes mais rien n'y faisait : Elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter ! Elle regarda d'un air larmoyant son dresseur, celui-ci serrant les dents :_

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est pas grand-chose ! Tu le termineras avant que les flammes ne te brûlent ! Vas y maintenant ! Envoie lui une onde de choc ! Je te fais confiance, Titania ! »

_Oui ! Thierry avait confiance en elle ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser battre de cette façon ! Elle se releva, battant de ses petites ailes blanches, fermant les yeux avant de créer une violente onde de choc électrique autour d'elle. Le Grodrive fut parcouru par le courant, se dégonflant en grande partie à cause du coup reçu. Vu l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Titania, sa puissance était décuplée bien que sa précision laissait à désirer. Mais dans le cas d'une attaque de zone, la précision n'avait pas son mot à dire._

_Elle était sacrément résistante la petite Togetic ! Qui aurait crut ça de la part d'une si charmante créature ? Il ne devait pas perdre l'avantage qu'il avait sur ce combat depuis le début ! Il ordonna à son Grodrive de créer un vent des plus malsains, le souffle sortant de l'orifice du ballon pour faire voler le Togetic dans tous les sens. Celle-ci s'arrêta dans les airs, un petit air colérique dans le regard. Elle n'avait pas apprécié du tout ce qu'il venait de faire et elle allait le lui montrer. Ses deux petites pattes avant bougèrent lentement, très lentement, signe qu'elle préparait une attaque… mais laquelle ?_

_La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, la foudre s'abattant sur le ballon de baudruche violet. Un bruit des plus singuliers se produisit alors que le Grodrive se vidait peu à peu de son air avant de tomber au sol. Le troisième pokémon d'Adrien venait de perdre… et son avantage de disparaître. Il ne devait plus se laisser faire ! Autant y aller tout de suite franco ! Il rappela son Grodrive, sortant une pokéball blanche et orange._

« Je pensais le garder à la fin mais comme tu surprends chacun d'entre nous à chaque fois, je vais donc l'utiliser maintenant. Simiabraz ! »

_Oh… Les problèmes arrivaient maintenant. Il avait donc bien un autre pokémon de feu avec lui. Un singe d'une hauteur d'un mètre vingt se présenta devant Adrien les yeux clos. Il avait un bon nombre de poils gris, montrant par là son ancienneté et sa sagesse alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Sa coiffure s'enflamma subitement, prenant la forme d'une couronne en même temps qu'il ouvrait ses yeux bleus._

« Ce Simiabraz est tout le contraire de moi : Calme et réfléchi. Mais c'est aussi le plus puissant de mes pokémons. Simiabraz, exécution du poing de foudre. »

_Utiliser la foudre comme elle l'avait faite auparavant, voilà qui était une idée des plus détestables. Le poing droit du singe fut parcouru d'électricité alors qu'il poussa un cri, sautant dans les airs avant d'accomplir un magnifique geste qui se termina par la rencontre de son poing avec le visage de Titania. Ses ailes s'arrêtèrent subitement de bouger, son corps tombant au sol, de l'électricité s'en échappant. Cela… n'avait pas duré. Elle n'avait rien put faire contre lui. La mort dans l'âme, Thierry poussa un profond soupir. C'est vrai… Sa Togetic était loin d'être puissante mais quand même, elle lui avait montré quelque chose de vraiment bien. Il ressortait sa pokéball entièrement blanche, prête à la rappeler :_

« Toge… Togetic. Toge ! »

_Hein ? Elle se relevait ? Après tous les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir ? Les flammes continuaient de parcourir son corps ainsi que l'électricité… Elle n'avait donc aucune limite ?! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ?! Adrien arrêta subitement de sourire alors que Titania était debout, haletante et très affaiblie. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience mais marchait avec ses dernières forces en direction du Simiabraz. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des adversaires avec autant de volonté. Finalement, il avait mis tellement de temps à réfléchir qu'il remarqua que trop tard que Titania était maintenant devant lui, le visage souriant. Elle bougea lentement ses deux pattes, se tournant vers Thierry :_

« Toge… tic. »

_Une lumière émana d'elle alors qu'elle venait enlacer le Simiabraz. Celui-ci ne comprit qu'à la fin ce qui allait se produire. Il se tourna vers Adrien, lui faisant signe que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider plus que ça. L'homme aux cheveux rouges afro hocha la tête, fermant les yeux avant de se mettre une main devant ces derniers. Elle avait décidé de se détruire, quitte à emporter son adversaire avec elle si cela pouvait donner la victoire à son maître. Le nuage de fumée fut sans appel lorsqu'il disparu : Simiabraz et Titania étaient au sol, évanouis. Sauf que la Togetic était dans un état bien plus grave que celui du Simiabraz. Sans même y penser, Thierry se mit à courir vers la Togetic, la soulevant en s'écriant :_

« Il… Il faut l'emmener au centre pokémon de toute urgence ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Ce genre de destruction n'est pas mortel pour les pokémons qui l'utilisent… Sauf si ils désirent l'amplifier à un niveau encore plus grand mais… Tu as raison. Rentre la dans sa pokéball. »

_Adrien s'était adressé à lui tandis qu'il s'exécuta. Il avait eut peur… TRES peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse à son tour ! Surtout pour un combat comme ça ! Il rappela Titania dans sa pokéball, Adrien la récupérant tandis qu'il se retournait :_

« Qu'une infirmière se ramène TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_Perdu le sourire… Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter avec ceci. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'une infirmière se ramène, prenant la pokéball entièrement blanche. Elle s'éloigna en courant avec vélocité alors qu'Adrien reprenait la parole :_

« Le combat n'est pas terminé Thierry. Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul pokémon et trois de ton côté. Tu veux bien te préparer pour ce dernier ? »

« Oui… Oui… C'est vrai. »

_Il s'était laissé aller aux sentiments. Il devait paraître bien ridicule devant tout le monde mais… Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher ! C'était impossible de ne pas réagir devant un tel spectacle ! Il revint vers son coin en arène, sortant sa quatrième pokéball avant de faire apparaître Têtdenoeu. Un pokémon de plante pour ce combat ? Etait-il fou ? Nullement… Il avait simplement pensé aux pouvoirs ancestraux du Bouldeneu pour ce combat. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'Adrien allait sortir de son côté ?_

_Devant l'homme à la veste jaune apparu… Un lapin ? Avec une partie de sa fourrure en coton couleur crème et ses yeux rouges en amande, le Lockpin se tenait devant lui mais n'était pas aussi charmant qu'une Lockpin. En fait, il semblait déjà prêt à se battre. Sans même attendre un ordre de la part d'Adrien, le Lockpin fit apparaître des flammes autour de ses poings, se déplaçant avec rapidité et agilité vers Têtdenoeu. Il enfonça son poing droit puis celui de gauche dans le corps mou et recouvert de lianes du Bouldeneu, tout le corps de Têtdenoeu s'enflammant subitement._

« Un Lockpin… Il a l'air plutôt fort. »

« Pas autant que mes autres pokémons mais niveau rapidité, c'est mon champion. »

_Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : Têtdenoeu était bien plus résistant que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple poing de feu qui allait mettre un terme à ce combat ! Comme le Lockpin était en parfait état, il était temps de voir ce qu'il pouvait en retirer ! Les lianes bleues entourèrent subitement le lapin à la peau brune, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces et avec une étreinte démoniaque. Plus le Lockpin tentait de se débattre, plus il souffrait. C'était quelque chose d'affreux à entendre puisqu'il poussait de longs gémissements plaintifs… avant de sourire. Un miroir se présenta devant Têtdenoeu, les lianes bleues repoussant le Lockpin avant de faire subir le même sort au Bouldeneu. Comme elles étaient en partie enflammées, les lianes bleues brûlaient de plus en plus le corps de la créature, celle-ci ne sachant pas quoi faire. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes où elle tentait d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait, elle tomba lourdement au sol, s'écroulant en arrière. Son quatrième pokémon venait de perdre ?! L'un de ces plus puissants pokémons ?! Comment… était-ce possible ? Mais surtout… Ce Lockpin… Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait résisté à cette étreinte ! Et merde ! Il ne lui en restait plus que deux mais il n'allait pas faire durer plus longtemps ce combat !_

« Mimolet ! Termine en ! »

_Il n'allait pas appeler son champion ! PAS MAINTENANT ! Ce n'était pas le moment et surtout il ne voulait pas l'utiliser ! Il serra sa dernière pokéball alors que son faisait son apparition devant lui. Comme contre Bouldeneu, le Lockpin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour enflammer ses poings, courant à toute allure vers Mimolet. Celui-ci fut surpris par le lapin mais réagit tout aussitôt. A la grande surprise d'Adrien et du Lockpin, Mimolet venait tout simplement d'imiter le miroir que le lapin avait utilisé contre le Bouldeneu il y a quelques minutes. Mimolet se prit le coup de poing enflammé au niveau du visage, reculant sous la puissance de ce dernier avant de reculer son poing droit. Celui-ci traversa le miroir, l'éclatant en morceaux alors qu'il s'enflamma mais la différence était là : Les flammes étaient deux fois plus importantes que celles du Lockpin et celui-ci ne put se protéger. Le coup vint se placer au niveau du ventre, des flammes léchant la totalité de son corps avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière, inconscient._

« Bon dieu… Mais c'est quoi ça ? J'ai… perdu ? »

_Adrien n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant... Le troisième membre du conseil des quatre venait de s'incliner face à Thierry. Mimolet se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, exécutant quelques gestes pour le faire sourire mais cela ne marchait pas... comme d'habitude bien que la raison était différente. L'arbitre prit la parole, tout aussi étonné qu'Adrien de cette victoire :_

_« Ahem... Et bien... Et bien... Qui l'aurait cru ?! Nous venons d'assister à la fin de ce match prodigieux et celui qui nous attendra ce soir sera encore meilleur ! Et oui ! Chers spectateurs et chères spectatrices, comme vous avez put le remarquer, le dresseur victorieux de ce combat n'est rien d'autre que THIERRY ! »_

_L'arbitre voulut désigner le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mais celui-ci avait complètement disparu de l'arène avec son . Les spectateurs avaient applaudis pendant plusieurs secondes mais tout le monde se posait cette question : Où était passé le jeune homme ?! Adrien s'approcha de l'arbitre, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quelques secondes après, l'arbitre reprit la parole :_

_« Ahem ! Je suis désolé mais Thierry n'est pas actuellement avec nous ! Adrien vient de m'apprendre que notre étoile montante s'est dirigée vers le centre pokémon pour vérifier si sa Togetic allait bien ! En plus d'être un grand dresseur, Thierry a un cœur d'or, sachez le ! Dès ce soir et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, nous assisterons à un combat entre Thierry et le dernier membre du conseil de Sinnoh, Lucio ! Soyez tous présents pour cet évènement ! Peut-être que ce soir, le conseil tombera et peut-être qu'enfin... »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde savait ce qui allait se dérouler si Lucio perdait. La maîtresse de Sinnoh... allait combattre. Toute l'arène poussa un seul cri qui retentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde._


	47. Chapitre 47 : Le rempart mental

**Chapitre 47 : Le rempart mental**

« Comment vas t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Nul besoin de s'énerver, messire Thierry. Elle a simplement besoin de repos. D'ici quelques heures, elle sera en pleine forme. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? »

« Une attaque au hasard… Enfin… Je crois… Car elle semblait savoir quelle attaque elle voulait choisir même si c'était… Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Je vois. Le métronome, c'est cela ? Les Togepis et ses évolutions sont capables d'influencer cette attaque grâce à leurs chances. Ainsi, l'attaque métronome n'en est pas vraiment une et donc, ils ont un large choix d'attaques comparés aux autres pokémons. »

« Je… Elle se réveillera quand ? »

« D'ici quelques heures. Vous comptez l'utiliser pour votre prochain combat ? »

« Oui mais je ne sais rien du tout au sujet de ce Lucio. »

« Rare sont ceux qui le combattent réellement, il fait quelques combats de démonstration comme la maîtresse de Sinnoh et donc, je peux simplement vous dire qu'il est surtout lié aux attaques psychiques et donc aux pokémons liés à ces derniers. Mais attention, c'est quand même le plus puissant de tous les membres du conseil des quatre. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le battre depuis la nouvelle ligue de Sinnoh. »

« Personne à part moi. J'ai une bonne raison de le combattre et de gagner ce match. »

« La maîtresse de Sinnoh ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? »

_Il ne comprenait pas, rougissant subitement alors que l'infirmière éclatait de rire quelques secondes, lui demandant de patienter. Quelques instants après, elle revenait avec un magazine de mode, montrant le jeune homme en maillot de bain… ainsi que Cynthia sur son dos. L'infirmière reprit la parole en rigolant :_

« Cette image a fait toute l'île de Sinnoh. La maîtresse intouchable a pourtant succombé au charme d'un possible futur concurrent. Vos exploits sont quand même très suivis et ils le seront encore plus. Dès ce soir, toutes les chaînes de Sinnoh seront tournées vers votre combat contre Lucio et si vous arrivez à le battre… alors le monde entier sera rivé sur son écran. »

« Mais je ne fais pas ça pour la célébrité ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Je le sais bien. Je le sais bien. La majeure partie du temps, les dresseurs célèbres et néanmoins très forts ne se préoccupent pas ou peu de leurs pokémons. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se soucier plus que ça de ces derniers. Vous…Vous n'avez même pas attendu que l'arbitre prenne la parole pour venir au chevet de votre Togetic. Cela prouve simplement que vous êtes différent des dresseurs habituels. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, ce soir sera un très grand match. J'espère que je vous ai aidé avec mes quelques informations. Faites très attention et n'hésitez pas à prendre des risques. »

_Prendre des risques ? C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis longtemps. Il remercia la jeune femme, quittant la pièce où reposait sa petite Togetic avant de se diriger vers l'un des ordinateurs. Il devait utiliser Titania pour son prochain match mais… est-ce que c'était vraiment conseillé ? Il ne savait plus trop vu dans l'état dans laquelle s'était mise. Il devait réfléchir… réfléchir à tout ça ! C'était son dernier combat !_

« Yo ! Cynthia ?! T'es là ?! Je t'ai ramené tes pokéballs ! »

_Avec la voix qu'il avait, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci, poussant un profond soupir avant de saluer Adrien. Elle ne l'invita pas à rentrer, mais prit tout de suite la parole :_

« Merci bien… Je vais avoir besoin de Tellus pour partir le plus tôt possible. »

« Hey ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas terminé ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Au passage… Pourquoi ce n'est pas Lucio qui m'emmène mes pokémons ? Où est-il ? »

« Il se concentre. Même si il a des pouvoirs extrasensoriels, il semble assez inquiet de la tournure des évènements. »

« Attend un peu… Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu n'as quand même pas… »

_Elle récupérait ses six pokéballs, regardant de ses yeux argentés le visage d'Adrien. Celui-ci ne souriait plus, hochant la tête d'un air affirmatif. Il poussa un léger soupir tout en lui annonçant la triste vérité :_

« Et oui. Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter ce type. Lucio va devoir combattre après toutes ces années. Ici, ce n'est pas une question de show ou un match d'exhibition, c'est bien réel Tu devrais te préparer au cas où. »

« ATTEND UN PEU ! Tu vas me faire croire que Lucio peut perdre ?! Le dernier a l'avoir affronté était un envoyé des maîtres élémentaires ?! C'est qui ce type ?! »

« Je ne sais pas si il est à leurs services mais… Si tu le voyais, il se pourrait bien qu'il te cause quelques problèmes. Nous sommes les quatre piliers supportant la fondation. Nous nous effondrons les uns après les autres. Si Lucio perd… Il se pourrait que Sinnoh change à jamais. Fais attention à toi Cynthia, tout sera peut-être terminé demain. Je dois m'en aller, je vais encourager Lucio avant ce soir. »

_Il fit un petit rire qui se voulait sincère bien qu'elle sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Voir Adrien… aussi sérieux, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans tout ça ! Est-ce que Lucio allait vraiment perdre son prochain combat ? Cette personne… Celle qui combattait actuellement contre le conseil des quatre. Qui était-ce ? Elle était vraiment aussi forte que ça ? Adrien s'était éloignée de l'entrée de la maison de Cynthia, demandant aux policiers de bien surveiller la jeune femme._

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Depuis hier, la folie s'est emparée de la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh ! Depuis plusieurs mois, son nom se fait connaître de tous et de toutes parmi les dresseurs. L'être capable de faire trembler les champions d'arène, l'homme qui a mis à mal trois de nos quatre membres du conseil, celui qui a volé le cœur de notre maîtresse de Sinnoh, arrivera t-il maintenant à aller jusqu'à elle ? Nous le saurons ce soir ! Vous le connaissez tous, vous l'avez souvent vu et il est le plus célèbre membre du conseil des quatre. Veuillez applaudir messire Lucio ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux violets leva la tête du livre ouvert qu'il avait dans ses mains, saluant d'un petit sourire les spectateurs tout autour de lui. L'arène qui lui était consacrée était très sobre, une surface plane et grise servant simplement de lieu de combat. Autour de l'arène, quelques statues représentant des pokémons liés aux pouvoirs psychiques étaient présentes. Thierry n'était pas encore arrivé et l'arbitre reprit la parole :_

« Enfin, notre challenger ne va pas tarder à arriver mais vous connaissez ce nom, vous le criez et vous l'aimez tout autant que Lucio grâce à ces nombreux gestes accomplis depuis tout ce temps ! Faites donc un accueil triomphant et chaleureux à Thierry ! »

_A l'appel de son nom, il arrivait finalement sur le lieu de son dernier combat. Les retrouvailles avec Cynthia n'étaient plus très loin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir un dernier miracle. Une pokéball verte se trouvait dans sa main droite : Si il devait prendre des risques… C'est ce qu'il allait faire mais avant…Il se dirigea vers l'arbitre, demandant à prendre le micro avant de parler à travers ce dernier :_

« Je serais bref… Très bref… J'ai une raison qui me pousse à combattre la ligue de Sinnoh. Je n'ai pas pour but de devenir le maître de cette ligue mais simplement de pourchasser les maîtres élémentaires. »

_Il avait dit cela avec facilité, un mouvement de stupeur se faisant ressentir parmi tous les spectateurs. Cet homme… Thierry… parlait des anciens membres de la ligue de Sinnoh !_

« Je ne suis pas là pour prouver que je suis le plus fort mais simplement pour voir mon niveau et montrer aux deux maîtres élémentaires restants que je suis derrière eux. Si ils me voient… Qu'ils se préparent car je ne leur laisserais pas le choix quand ils me verront en face. Néanmoins… Pour le spectacle, je vais vous dire quelque chose et cette phrase vise plus précisément Lucio. Lucio, sache que le plus fort de tes pokémons tombera en un unique coup, cela est une promesse… Et j'ai l'habitude tenir mes promesses. Que le combat commence. »

_Il relâcha le micro, le tendant à l'arbitre qui semblait gêné par les propos de Thierry. Les spectateurs s'étaient tus, se demandant si le jeune homme ne venait pas d'en faire trop avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Lucio ne souriait plus, ayant refermé son livre tout en sortant une pokéball. Soit… Thierry venait de lui répondre._

« Comme tu le désires. Tiens ta parole et tu pourras la voir. Je ne l'utiliserais qu'à la fin. Si tu n'arrives pas à me battre, tous tes efforts seront vains. Je tiens à te signaler : En tant que dresseur manipulant les pokémons psychiques, j'ai mes propres pouvoirs psychiques. Je vais établir ma propre règle contre toi : Quand tes pokémons s'affaibliront, tu te sentiras faible. Si ils brûlent, ton corps se réchauffera… Tu ressentiras tout ce que tes pokémons ressentent et il en sera de même pour moi. Commençons maintenant. »

_Les deux hommes firent grandir une pokéball dans leurs mains, les envoyant en même temps avant que n'apparaissent… deux ? Mimolet était facilement reconnaissable à son allure joviale et enjouée tandis que le de Lucio restait impassible et calme. Ainsi, le premier combat allait se dérouler entre deux maîtres dans l'art du mimétisme ? C'était assez inattendu sans pour autant être spécial._

« Mimolet, arrête tes singeries. Ce combat est très important. Commence tout de suite avant que ton adversaire n'attaque le premier. Envoie lui une boule des ténèbres. »

_Autant jouer sur les points faibles de l'ennemi ! Mimolet se calma aussitôt, faisant apparaître une sphère remplie d'énergie maléfique qu'il envoya directement sur son adversaire. Celui-ci fit apparaître un miroir devant lui, absorbant la moitié de l'attaque alors que Mimolet continuait d'envoyer de nombreuses sphères. Autant affaiblir l'adversaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Les yeux du se mirent à briller, devenant entièrement roses alors que le corps de Mimolet était soulevé au-dessus du sol. Une utilisation des pouvoirs psychiques ?! Il voulait déjà se battre de cette façon ? D'accord !_

_Mimolet brisa la paralysie causée par le , retombant lourdement au sol en se faisant légèrement mal. Thierry posa subitement une main sur son cœur, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que… Lucio avait dit vrai ? Allait-il souffrir en même temps que ses pokémons ? Mais alors… Pourquoi Lucio ne semblait-il rien ressentir ?! Le de ce dernier se concentra, faisant apparaître une sphère électrique dans ses mains avant de l'envoyer dans les airs, la foudre allant s'abattre sur Mimolet. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, se disant qu'il allait lui rendre la pareille mais en une version bien plus puissante. Les nuages recouvrirent la lune. Mimolet s'était concentré du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant qu'un violent éclair ne s'abatte sur le pokémon de Lucio. Celui-ci ayant déjà été assez blessé par la première attaque, il s'effondra sous la foudre lancée par Mimolet. Pourtant… Lucio ne semblait pas souffrir. Se moquait-il de lui ?! Ou alors, ce n'était que dans sa tête ?_

« Hum… D'accord. Puisque tu désires utilises ton , je vais régler ce problème. »

L'homme aux cheveux violets rappela son pokémon, sortant une seconde pokéball qui fit apparaître une sorte de moitié de girafe avec l'arrière du corps qui semblait animée de sa propre volonté puisqu'une tête sphérique et noire remplaçait sa queue. Un Girafarig qui semblait très mignon et tendre mais dont il valait mieux se méfier.

_Il avait totalement raison puisque Lucio désigna Mimolet à son Girafarig, celui-ci se mettant à courir à toute allure en direction de l'humanoïde rose et blanc. Ouvrant sa gueule pour laisser apparaître ses crocs, il les planta subitement dans la hanche gauche du , sa queue douée de sa propre volonté s'allongeant pour venir mordre le côté droit. Plus que la morsure elle-même, c'était l'énergie diabolique à l'intérieur qui en termina avec lui. Il s'écroula à son tour, rendant à un partout le combat entre Lucio et Thierry. Celui pouffa, une forte douleur venant de l'envahir au cœur, lui tiraillant dessus._

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« La souffrance de ton pokémon… Ce n'est que le premier et tu n'en ressens qu'une infime douleur mais plus le combat avancera, plus tu souffriras. »

« Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu ne souffres pas ?! »

« Qui a dit que ce n'était pas le cas ? Simplement… Je contrôle mes sentiments et ma douleur, voilà tout. Fais apparaître ton second pokémon. »

_Il sentait que ce n'était pas son meilleur pokémon. Il l'avait lui-même annoncé : Il l'utiliserait en dernier. Il n'en restait donc plus que trois autres avant de mettre son plan à exécution ! La fin en une attaque, c'est ce qu'il allait lui faire mais pas maintenant ! Il rappela Mimolet, réfléchissant à la situation. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Même si son adversaire maîtrisait les pouvoirs psychiques, il avait de quoi riposter ! Brandissant une pokéball violette et bleue, il l'envoya dans les airs, criant :_

« Soprallegro, balance une onde maléfique ! »

_Ainsi, il avait décidé d'utiliser un pokémon capable de contrer son Girafarig… Mais il prenait des risques. Nostenfer souffrait lui-même face à Girafarig. Une vague ténébreuse sous la forme d'un souffle noire traversa l'arène, faisant trembler les nombreux spectateurs alors que la créature à moitié girafe reculait sous le coup. Elle souffrait mais ne le montrait pas plus que ça… Les pokémons psychiques étaient-ils toujours incapables de montrer leurs douleurs ?! Le Girafarig eut du mal à rester debout sur ses quatre pattes, se tournant vers Lucio en attendant son ordre. L'homme aux cheveux violets prit la parole :_

« Girafarig, utilise donc ta force mentale. Montre lui à quel point cela peut être une vraie torture psychologique. »

« Soprallegro, tente d'esquiver ! »

_C'était bien beau mais comment esquiver une telle chose ? La chauve-souris violette se retrouva immobilisée dans les airs avant de rencontrer le sol une première fois, puis une seconde fois et ainsi de suite. Elle tentait de se libérer de cette manipulation mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle poussa un cri strident, les yeux roses du Girafarig redevenant normaux, la créature à moitié girafe étant légèrement sonnée par ce qu'il venait de recevoir._

« Soprallegro, tente d'en profiter ! Achève le ! »

_Oui ! Il devait le battre maintenant sinon c'était trop tard ! Il se releva avec difficultés, sa paralysie ayant entièrement disparue. Il ouvrit la bouche, montrant ses crocs de vampire avant de foncer en direction du Girafarig. Il était maintenant à sa portée, plantant ses crocs… dans le vide ? Il avait bien le cou de son adversaire dans la bouche mais celui-ci disparu complètement avant d'apparaître à côté de lui. C'était une illusion ! Il s'était fait berné par une illusion ! Les crocs du Girafarig s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, le mettant à terre sans qu'il ne se relève. Thierry avait du mal à y croire…Il venait de perdre deux pokémons contre un seul ?! Et pourtant, il était sûr que c'était loin d'être le plus fort ! Il n'allait pas perdre maintenant quand même ?! Il rappela son Nostenfer, réfléchissant à la situation. Utiliser Titania maintenant était trop risqué, son autre pokémon aussi, son champion… JAMAIS ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix alors ! Il devait compter sur sa chance. Une pokéball rose et blanche dans sa main, il l'envoya devant lui :_

« Lachanceuse, balance tout ! »

« Leveinard ! »

_La petite créature d'un mètre dix avec un œuf dans sa poche ventrale fit son apparition, un grand sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle tenait son œuf entre ses pattes. Sans se soucier des dégâts que cela allait engendrer, elle envoya l'œuf dans les airs, celui-ci retombant en plein sur le Girafarig… créant une violente explosion qui fit tomber l'adversaire de la Leveinard sur le côté. Cela avait suffit à l'achever et c'était tant mieux ! Maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau à égalité et il avait réussi à contrôler le malaise qu'il avait ressenti lors de la défaite de Soprallegro. La Leveinard se tourna vers Thierry, soucieuse de le voir transpirer de cette façon. Un œuf était revenu dans sa poche ventrale et elle s'avançait vers lui :_

« Levei ? »

« Non, non… Ne t'en fais pas… Ca va pour moi mais… Lui… Il ne souffre même pas un peu et ça m'énerve ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas rester impassible devant un tel spectacle. Lucio faisait quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir mal ou quoi ?! L'homme remit bien ses lunettes, rappelant son Girafarig avant de sourire. Le combat ne faisait que commencer. Ils passaient maintenant dans la seconde partie : Celle avec ses pokémons les plus doués. Il n'avait pas réussi à prédire la suite des évènements mais il savait que Thierry allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Quelques secondes après, il sorti une troisième pokéball, l'envoyant devant lui pour faire apparaître une créature bipédique et jaune, aux longues moustaches de même couleur. Il avait un peu de fourrure brune et surtout tenait deux cuillères dans ses mains. Il plia ses dernières avec facilité alors qu'il se tenait devant la Leveinard. Celle-ci ne semblait plus se soucier du combat mais de son dresseur._

« Leveinard… Levei… nard. Levei ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ça va bien ! Vas combattre cet Alakazam ! Fais le pour moi, d'accord ? »

« LEVEI ! »

_Elle s'écria, sortant l'œuf qu'elle avait dans sa poche ventrale avant de l'ouvrir de ses délicates pattes. Elle avait un grand sourire pour demander à Thierry de boire le liquide à l'intérieur. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher si il ne lui obéissait pas ? Il s'exécuta avec un léger sourire, ramenant l'œuf à ses lèvres. C'est vrai… que c'était délicieux… vraiment délicieux… Et il se sentait bien mieux. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu un tel liquide ! C'était vraiment pas si mal que ça !_

« Merci beaucoup pour ça, Lachanceuse. Tu es une brave fille. »

« Hihihi Leveinard. »

_Elle rigola très légèrement, contente de voir qu'il semblait en meilleur état. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Elle se positionna devant l'Alakazam, fronçant maintenant les sourcils. Celui-ci fit trembler ses cuillères et ses moustaches, ne bougeant pas une seule fois de sa position avant de se concentrer pour soulever la Leveinard par la force psychique. Il y arriva… mais avec beaucoup de mal, énormément de mal même. Même si elle n'était pas excessivement lourde, quelque chose émanait d'elle et l'empêchait d'utiliser toute sa puissance. La Leveinard s'écroula sur le sol alors que l'Alakazam transpirait. C'était vraiment bien plus difficile qu'il n'y pensait. Lachanceuse se releva en faisant une petite mine boudeuse et triste. La voix de Thierry résonna dans l'arène :_

« T'inquiète pas ! Ce type ne pourra rien contre toi ! Met toute la gomme même si tu n'arrives pas à le battre, j'ai de quoi l'anéantir après ! »

_Hiiiii ! Il voulait qu'elle se donne au maximum ! Elle devait lui montrer que tout l'espoir qu'il portait sur elle n'était pas vain ! Elle n'était pas faite pour le combat mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais cela la rendait si heureuse ! Son corps se mit à illuminer alors qu'apparaissait autour de ses bras et en bas de son corps une sorte de fourrure blanche. Ses oreilles allongées se mettaient maintenant deux boucles roses alors qu'elle grandissait peu à peu pour mesurer environ un mètre cinquante. C'était le moment d'exprimer toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour son dresseur ! Sans même laisser le temps à Thierry de remarquer qu'elle avait évolué, elle donna une claque à l'Alakazam, celui-ci penchant sur le côté. Si elle n'était pas très forte physiquement, lui n'était pas très résistant. Il poussa un léger grognement, se concentrant pour la soulever au-dessus du sol et la repousser mais remarqua que c'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Il tomba en arrière sous ses propres pouvoirs psychiques, la nouvelle Leuphorie roulant sur le côté._

« Ca ne sert à rien… de faire continuer plus longtemps ce combat inutile. Ma petite Lachanceuse, reviens donc dans ta pokéball et… félicitations. »

_L'Alakazam se releva tandis que son adversaire rentrait dans sa pokéball. Il sortit une pokéball entièrement blanche, faisant apparaître sa Togetic favorie. Celle-ci tournoya tout de suite autour de Thierry, poussant des petits cris de joie alors qu'il lui demandait de se mettre en position de combat. Elle observa l'Alakazam, une légère peur dans le regard tandis que Thierry lui murmura pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :_

« Plus de bêtises… comme cette après-midi. »

_Cela n'avait pas été dit d'une voix froide mais il ne voulait plus la voir dans cet état. Elle se tourna vers Thierry, hochant la tête pour dire qu'elle n'allait plus refaire ça. Si les autres étaient capables de produire des ondes ténébreuses ou électriques, elle avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche. Elle commença à battre des ailes, un son strident résonnant dans l'arène, un son qui ressemblait plus à un ultrason. Une fumée grise argentée se levait peu à peu autour d'elle, une fumée qui semblait se disperser autour de Titania._

« Combien d'attaques a-t-elle ? »

_Lucio se posait cette question car depuis le début des combats contre le conseil, elle avait remarqué à quel point cette Togetic semblait puissante bien qu'insouciante. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle connaissait par cœur certaines techniques et avait tout un panel d'autres choix. L'Alakazam déjà affaibli par ses propres efforts se mis à tousser légèrement puis de plus en plus violemment comme si la poudre et la fumée qu'il respirait étaient très toxiques pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrant trop tard en se disant qu'il venait de commettre une bêtise. Titania était devant lui, lui donnant un coup de tête qui l'envoya enfin au tapis. Le troisième pokémon de Lucio venait de tomber. Lucio eut une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front, rappelant son Alakazam. Cette Togetic était vraiment problématique. Il devait s'en débarrasser. De plus, sa concentration était poussée à bout. Trois de ses pokémons étaient tombés, c'était bien la première fois ! Il sortit une quatrième pokéball, rappelant son Alakazam. Quelques secondes plus tard, une créature d'un mètre trente avec un chapeau rose sur le crâne et de grosses cuisses de même couleur fit son apparition devant Titania. Voilà donc l'avant-dernier pokémon de Lucio… Après… Il n'en restait plus qu'un._

« Tu me pousses à bout… La fin se rapproche inexorablement… mais pour qui ? »

_Son Charmina devant lui, il lui indiqua de deux doigts la technique à suivre. Sans plus attendre, les poings de la créature créent de l'électricité, le Charmina les réunissant en un seul poing qui projeta une violente décharge en direction de la Togetic. Celle-ci poussant un cri, s'écroulant au sol sous le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Avec difficultés, elle se releva, gémissante de douleur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser battre de cette façon ! Elle s'envola dans les airs, traversant les cieux alors que tous les spectateurs étaient stupéfaits par la vigueur et la volonté de la Togetic. Celle-ci ne se laisserait pas abattre comme ça ! Elle fonça à toute allure vers le Charmina, le frappant au ventre de toutes ses forces. Le Charmina s'écroula au sol, se relevant d'un geste élégant alors qu'il préparait maintenant un froid glacial entre ses deux mains. Elle sentait que cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas supporter ce coup et fermait déjà les yeux, résignées à l'idée de perdre._

« Leuphorie ! »

_Les deux poings gelés frappèrent le corps mou de Lachanceuse, celle-ci venant d'apparaître devant Titania qui écarquilla les yeux. Deux pokémons ? Mais ce n'était pas réglementaire ! Sauf dans certains cas…La Leuphorie se retourna vers Titania, lui tapotant pour lui dire que ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'abandonner… avant de s'écrouler, inconsciente. Une aura blanche entoura le corps de la Togetic tandis que Thierry rappelait sa Leuphorie._

« Titania… Accomplis le vœu de Lachanceuse si tu veux bien. Termine en avec lui ! »

_Elle décolla à nouveau dans les cieux, réitérant son attaque pour achever finalement le Charmina. Contrairement à l'Alakazam, celui-ci n'avait pas émit beaucoup trop de résistance. Il fallait dire qu'il était très mal tombé… contre Lachanceuse et Togetic. La petite créature ailée était si heureuse, tournoyant autour de Thierry. Sans prévenir, il l'arrêta dans les airs, venant la prendre entre ses mains._

« T'es une vraie championne, Titania ! »

« Togeeeeeeeeee ! »

_Vraie championne ? Etait-ce elle la championne dont il parlait ? Celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir combattre ? C'était improbable… ou alors il s'était moqué de tout le monde depuis le début. Lucio passait une main sur son front, signe qu'il commençait à souffrir de sa propre règle. Du côté de Thierry, celui-ci avait tellement mal au cœur mais ne le montrait pas. Il avait perdu trois de ses pokémons et sa Togetic aurait put y passer si il n'avait pas fait attention mais maintenant… Il était temps._

« Titania, tu vas devoir retourner dans ta pokéball. Je vais devoir l'utiliser. »

_Le moment était venu. Il rappela Titania dans sa pokéball, sortant finalement sa pokéball verte et jaune… Celle qui allait causer la défaite de Lucio. Celui-ci gardait son calme, tentant de se concentrer : JAMAIS il n'aurait pensé à subir une telle chose de la part de Thierry. Qu'est-ce qui animait le jeune homme en face de lui pour lui donner autant de force ?! Le Charmina retourna dans sa pokéball alors qu'il sortait son dernier atout._

« J'attend donc ta victoire ! Montre moi voir si tu peux faire quelque chose contre ma dernière défense ! Affronte donc les pouvoirs de mon Archeodong ! »

_Sa pokéball s'ouvrit, le ciel se recouvrant d'épais nuages gris… Une pluie se formait maintenant au-dessus d'eux, arrosant les deux hommes et les spectateurs. Un tremblement de terre se produisit, une épaisse créature d'un mètre trente et faite d'acier atterrissant sur le sol. Elle avait la forme d'une cloche bleue métallisée et deux grandes pattes au-dessus de la tête. Deux yeux rouges observaient Thierry mais contrairement aux autres fois, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Cette fois-ci… Il en était sûr._

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais prendre des risques…Ne pas avoir peur de souffrir ou faire confiance en ses pokémons. Je ne l'utilise que très rarement car il est loin d'être puissant mais… contre ton dernier pokémon, il sera parfait. Capik, montre toi ! »

_De hauteur équivalente à l'Archeodong, le pokémon qui faisait son apparition avait une forme humanoïde… mais recouverte de pics. Il portait une sorte de chapeau ressemblant à ceux qu'ont les épouvantails et son visage avait la même apparence que ces derniers. Tout son corps était entièrement vert et il restait parfaitement immobile devant Thierry. Son Cacturne était prêt… Celui-ci jeta un regard à Lucio puis à son Archeodong puis ne fit plus rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un pli, son regard toujours fixé sur l'Archeodong._

_Quelle idée avait-il en tête ? Devait-il rester immobile et ne rien faire ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques contre lui… mais il avait d'autres atouts ! Il devait l'attaquer avec un séisme, quitte à mettre du temps ! Non… Thierry avait prévu quelque chose, il en était sûr. Ce pokémon allait le mettre au tapis en un coup ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? De la sueur s'écoulait maintenant du front de Lucio, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position, c'était insoutenable… et Thierry… gardait son sourire, les bras croisés. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions !_

« Archeodong ! Crée un tremblement de terre ! »

La cloche de métal obéit aux ordres de Lucio, le sol se mettant à se fissurer, faisant s'écrouler le Cacturne de Thierry. Capik se releva avec une légère difficulté, restant toujours immobile comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Si c'était une attaque nécessitant de la patience, cela se verrait ! Mais là… Rien de rien ! Capik était impassible comme si rien ne l'affectait. Il devait l'abattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lucio ordonna à son Archeodong d'envoyer maintenant une sphère faite d'énergie métallique, celle-ci se déplaçant assez lentement vers le Cacturne de Thierry.

« C'est terminé. Tu as perdu Lucio. »

_Les yeux de Capik devinrent entièrement noirs alors qu'il se prenait l'attaque de plein fouet. Il ne bougea pas après avoir reçu le coup puis lentement… Il pencha en arrière, tombant au sol comme une simple poupée de paille. Lucio posa subitement un genou au sol, une violente douleur au cœur venant le frapper sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où elle venait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Son Archeodong se pencha en arrière, s'écroulant à son tour. Le match venait de se terminer sous les yeux des spectateurs ahuris. Thierry venait de détruire le dernier barrage qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Cynthia._


	48. Chapitre 48 : Le désir de vaincre

**Chapitre 48 : Le désir de vaincre**

« INCROYABLE ! »

_Et pourtant c'était vrai… Lucio se releva avec difficultés, une main posée sur le cœur après le cri venant de l'arbitre. Thierry rappelait son Cacturne, rangeant la pokéball dans sa poche tandis que l'arbitre reprenait la parole :_

« Le dernier membre du conseil de Sinnoh vient de perdre ! Qui l'aurait cru ?! Lucio jusque là invaincu a du finalement s'incliner face à la puissance de Thierry ! Quelle tactique traîtresse de la part de ce dernier ! Qui aurait pensé un seul instant à ce que son Cacturne emporte avec lui le plus puissant pokémon du conseil des quatre ! »

« Demain… Je veux revoir Cynthia. »

_Il s'était approché de Lucio, plaçant ses yeux rubis dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Il avait murmuré ça d'une voix neutre mais autoritaire. Il venait d'accomplir sa part du marché, à eux de remplir la leur :_

« Elle sera présente… Demain, tu connaîtras l'amertume de la défaite. Cynthia est au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. »

« Nous verrons bien. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Demain, le rideau tombera sur l'un d'entre nous. Elle comprendra la raison de mon existence. »

« Messire Thierry, avez-vous un message à donner à tous les spectateurs dans l'arène ? »

_Hum ? On venait de lui demander quoi ? L'arbitre était à côté de lui et heureusement qu'il en avait terminé avec Lucio. Il devait faire quoi ? Dire un petit mot devant les spectateurs ? Pfff ! Il était pas fait pour ça mais tant pis. Il récupéra le micro, disant d'une voix monocorde :_

« Ne l'avais-je pas annoncé ? Une victoire en un coup contre le pokémon le plus fort du conseil des quatre et ce n'est que le début ! Demain, je combattrais la maîtresse de Sinnoh en donnant mon maximum. Vous avez put voir tous mes pokémons mais il y en a un seul que vous ne connaissez pas… que PERSONNE ne connaît. Ce pokémon se trouve ici. »

_Il sortit sa pokéball rose et brune, la levant au-dessus de lui pour la montrer à tous et à toutes. La pokémon à l'intérieur tremblait de toutes parts, signe qu'elle était toute excitée. Il continua de parler :_

« Demain… Il sera sûrement utilisé. Je ne pense pas battre votre maîtresse sans avoir recours à lui. Demain… Venez donc pour voir le dernier match de Cynthia. »

_Est-ce que cela avait suffit à faire son effet ? Il redonna le micro à son propriétaire, s'éloignant de l'arène alors qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction puis de nombreux murmures se firent… Des sifflets… Voilà ce qu'il recevait… Cynthia était une idole, une image à laquelle on ne devait pas toucher. Il y avait quelques applaudissements mais rien de bien concret. Pff… De toute façon, il en avait rien à faire. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il se dirigea vers le centre pokémon pour y confier ses pokémons sauf sa championne._

_La soirée se déroula tranquillement… Très tranquillement puisque sa championne dormait contre lui. Le soleil s'était levé et le match allait commencer à treize heures. Il avait de quoi se préparer mais il savait quels pokémons il devait prendre. Il fouilla dans son sac, regardant si il avait tous les objets nécessaires avant de sortir de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers le centre pokémon. Il devait changer quelques pokémons… pour le dernier combat._

_Comment était-ce possible ? Des sifflements étaient arrivés dans l'arène après les applaudissements… et elle savait intérieurement que le résultat avait été sans appel… Les policiers devant sa demeure lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle : Lucio avait perdu… Lucio avait PERDU ! Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle n'arrivait pas y croire !_

« Si c'est un cauchemar, que je me réveille maintenant. »

_Elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à son poste de maîtresse de Sinnoh, elle ne voulait pas combattre maintenant ! Mais… Elle n'avait pas le choix. Les policiers étaient partis tard dans la nuit, laissant sa demeure enfin seule. Elle pouvait finalement quitter sa maison ! Lorsqu'elle posa un pied en-dehors de sa maison, le conseil des quatre au complet était devant elle, les bras croisés._

« Que se passe t-il ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! Mais bonjour… »

« Je sais que tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Tu n'es pas comme cela mais comme tu l'as sûrement compris toute seule… Nous ne sommes plus de la partie. Ton prochain combat sera le premier depuis la création de notre ligue de Sinnoh. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler ce problème très rapidement. »

« En seras-tu seulement capable ? »

_Terry lui répondait à chaque fois, les trois hommes se taisant alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La vieille femme ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ? C'était… sympathique à apprendre. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se laisser distraire par ça._

« Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Je vais vous montrer que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour mon adversaire. Surtout…Si c'est encore un envoyé des maîtres élémentaires mais… comment Lucio a pu perdre ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

« Il m'a pris au piège. Je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que quelqu'un pouvait m'avoir de cette façon et pourtant… Pour tout te dire, il a réussi à battre mon Archeodong en un seul coup. »

« Quoi ?! Dépêchons nous ! Je dois voir qui est cette personne ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir, cette fois-ci réellement inquiète. Battre le plus puissant des pokémons du conseil en un coup, l'adversaire de Lucio devait être redoutable ! Elle pénétra dans le centre pokémon, demandant à ce qu'on vérifie la santé de ses six pokémons alors qu'elle s'enfonçait déjà dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Thierry se trouvait à côté d'elle, assis devant un ordinateur en faisant ses choix. Il se releva, cherchant à l'appeler mais vit que c'était trop tard. Le conseil des quatre apparaissait dans l'ouverture du centre pokémon, Adrien se tournant vers Thierry._

« Hey ! Te voilà toi ! T'es prêt pour le match du siècle ? »

« Bon… jour. Ce n'est pas… »

« Tu te trompes pas mon gars, c'est bien Cynthia ! Elle semble relativement furax si tu veux mon avis. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est toi qu'elle va affronter. »

_Thierry se donna une claque sur le front : Même si elle savait qu'il était son adversaire, il se disait qu'elle serait dans le même état. Cela n'aurait pas changé, il en était sûr. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, s'apprêtant à la suivre mais Lucio posa une main sur son épaule :_

« Thierry… Je… dois te prévenir. Ne vas pas croire que nous t'avons laissé gagner mais si tu es contre Cynthia aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de l'une de mes visions… »

« De tes visions ? Comment ça ? Tu lis dans l'avenir ? »

« Pas véritablement mais… Je peux des fois avoir une petite perception du futur et je crois que ton combat contre Cynthia risque d'engendrer beaucoup de dégâts dans Sinnoh. Fais attention au moindre de tes gestes et à ce que tu diras. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais je trouve ça bizarre. Vous m'avez toujours empêché de rejoindre Cynthia et maintenant, vous voulez me laisser la combattre et vous me prévenez d'un truc dangereux ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Enfin si… Enfin… »

« Bonne chance, Thierry. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi. Tu dois prendre ce couloir lorsqu'il sera treize heures. »

_Aaron venait de s'adresser à lui, coupant la parole à Lucio tout en désignant du doigt un couloir qui était presque à l'opposé de celui que Cynthia avait emprunté._

« Le combat aura lieu dans l'arène centrale… La grande arène de Sinnoh. Bonne chance. Nous partons… Nous devons rester avec Cynthia. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, s'éloignant de son côté pour retourner sur son écran. Il tapota légèrement sur le clavier, faisant apparaître quelques pokéballs et en faire disparaître d'autres. Sa dernière équipe… la plus puissante était maintenant prête. De leurs côtés, les quatre membres du conseil quittaient le centre pokémon, la vieille femme demandant à Lucio :_

« Tout est prêt ? Si c'est le cas, mettez vous en position. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer une telle chose. Faites attention à ce qu'il n'y ai rien de suspect pendant ce combat. »

_Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête, Lucio répondant par l'affirmative à la question de Terry. Maintenant, Cynthia allait combattre contre Thierry… C'était ce qui était prévu… d'après ce que Lucio avait dit… mais après… Est-ce que le reste allait se produire ?_

« Êtes vous prêts pour le match du siècle ?! Non ! Du millénaire ?! Jamais dans Sinnoh, nous aurons à nouvelle fois une telle affiche ! Nous voilà dans l'arène principale, celle où les combats les plus démentiels et irréalistes se produisent. Rarement utilisée même pour des matchs d'exhibition, pour la première fois, cette arène va prendre sa réelle apparence avant que la maîtresse de Sinnoh ne fasse son apparition ! »

_L'arbitre tapa dans ses mains pour demander aux ingénieurs de mettre en marche la véritable arène de compétition. Plusieurs trous dans le sol firent leurs apparitions, des piliers de marbre blanc apparaissant tout autour de l'arène, un magnifique podium apparaissant derrière l'endroit où se trouvera normalement la maîtresse de Sinnoh. De nombreuses statues de pokémons parmi les plus puissants étaient présentes dans ce lieu. Les spectateurs ne purent retenir un murmure d'admiration alors que l'arbitre reprenait la parole :_

« Mais maintenant il est temps d'appeler la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Cette jeune femme âgée de vingt ans est l'une des plus jeunes maîtresses de Sinnoh voir l'unique femme à avoir réussi à gravir cet échelon dans le monde entier ! Dès l'âge de quinze ans, elle a osé défier la tyrannie des maîtres élémentaires et mettre un terme à cette dernière. Vous la connaissez tous, vous l'aimez tous, veuillez applaudir mademoiselle Cynthia, la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! »

_La double porte avec une coupe représentée dessus s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait sa veste noire, ses rubans de même couleur dans les cheveux. Elle avait un petit sourire discret et faux alors qu'elle levait la main pour saluer toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Il y avait tant de monde… Ce match était un évènement à lui seul. De nombreuses caméras étaient présentes._

« Mademoiselle Cynthia, quelles sont vos impressions avant le début du match ? N'êtes vous pas stressée ? N'avez-vous pas le trac ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je ? Je devrais être heureuse d'être devant vous pour la première fois en tant que maîtresse de Sinnoh. Ce match est unique en soi-même. »

« Et oui ! Mais… Allez vous vraiment vous donner à fond contre cet homme ? D'après les journaux, vous semblez très proche de ce dernier. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Elle ne comprenait pas les propos du journaliste qui s'était avancé vers elle pour l'interroger. C'était la petite discussion d'avant-match mais là… Vraiment, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en direct, le journaliste reprit le fil de la discussion, espérant que cela passait bien à l'écran :_

« Mais de cet homme ! De nombreux magazines vous ont montré sur son dos. »

« Vraiment… Je ne vois pas… Attendez… »

« Veuillez faire rentrer le challenger tout de suite ! Notre maîtresse de Sinnoh ne semble pas être au courant de qui elle devra affronter ! Où était-elle pendant ces derniers jours ? Nul ne le sait mais il est maintenant temps de lui révéler son adversaire ! »

_Elle semblait prise dans un traquenard, quelque chose de malsain se préparait. Lentement, la double porte en face d'elle s'ouvrait en même temps que ses yeux argentés. Non… Elle s'était mise à soupçonner cette personne dès l'instant où le journaliste avait parlé de la plage mais… Thierry… Thierry se tenait devant elle ! Devait-elle bien se conduire en tant que maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Devait-elle se donner en spectacle ? Thierry monta les marches une par une, arrivant à sa hauteur. Ses yeux rubis étaient posés sur elle mais ils n'exprimaient aucune émotion._

« Th… Thierry. C'est donc… toi ? Tu as… réussi à battre le conseil des quatre mais… Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça. »

_Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Thierry était bien devant elle ! Il avait toujours son écharpe blanche autour du cou. Son écharpe… AH ! Elle avait encore sa cape à la maison, c'était son souvenir ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Pourquoi Thierry était devant elle ? Est-ce que c'était pour… elle ?_

« Je viens mettre un terme à ta suprématie dans le monde Sinnoh. »

_Il dénoua sa cape blanche qui était attachée autour de son cou, l'envoyant en arrière alors qu'il sortait déjà l'une de ses pokéballs. Elle resta interdite : Il n'était pas là pour elle ? Elle s'était faite des idées ? Elle ne devait pas montrer ses émotions… pas en public mais… Elle voulait tant lui crier ce qu'elle pensait de lui ! L'arbitre prit la parole :_

« Voilà que le challenger vient de s'adresser à la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Ainsi, Thierry ne semble pas se soucier de ses relations avec Cynthia mais est-ce que ce sera le cas pour la jeune femme ? Nul ne peut le … »

« Soit…Puisque tu le désires, Thierry. Est-ce qu'après ça… Nous pourrons avoir une discussion en privé, toi et moi ? Qu'importe le résultat ? »

« Si tu es capable de me battre, je veux bien te l'accorder. »

« Non, non, Thierry. Cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas le choix. »

_Elle ferma son œil gauche, faisant un petit geste négatif de la main gauche en croisant les bras au niveau de la poitrine. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre eux deux… Ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses. Le jeune homme s'était mis à légèrement rougir en la regardant : C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se comportait comme ça avec lui… Féminine, une allure de femme intouchable, un corps divin… Elle était encore plus radieuse qu'auparavant. Peut-être était-ce la véritable Cynthia qu'il avait devant lui ? Elle décroisa les bras alors que l'arbitre allait prendre la parole mais ce fut elle qui fut la plus rapide :_

« Moi, Cynthia, maîtresse de la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh, je relève ton défi. Six pokémons contre six. Le premier qui n'a plus de pokémons valides a perdu. Le match peut commencer. »

_Pour l'instant, elle devait laisser de côté ses sentiments. Elle plongea sa main droite dans la poche de sa veste noire, sa main gauche retirant l'écharpe noire qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle regarda brièvement l'arbitre, lui signalant du regard qu'il ferait mieux de se retirer. Elle n'allait pas retenir un seul de ces coups contre Thierry. Ils s'observèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres alors qu'ils brandissaient leurs pokéballs. Les deux orbes s'ouvrirent devant les dresseurs, laissant apparaître leurs premiers pokémons pour ce combat._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Le masque tombe

**Chapitre 49 : Le masque tombe**

« Voilà Cérès. »

« Titania mais elle a un peu changé depuis l'époque. »

_Une sorte de limace de mer rose de quatre-vingt dix centimètres était apparue. Elle avait trois yeux noirs et deux cornes sur son crâne. Son dos et le reste du haut du corps étaient solidifiés tandis que tout ce qui n'était pas sur son dos ressemblait à une gelée rose. Une Tritosor en parfait état. De son côté, la Togetic faisait son apparition, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner autour de Thierry, regardant émerveillée le décor autour d'elle. C'était vraiment différent des autres fois._

« Elle a évolué ? Elle est très belle maintenant. »

« Et encore… Tu ne sais pas dont elle est capable. Elle est encore plus puissante qu'auparavant, n'est-ce pas Titania ? »

« Togeeeeee ! »

« Fais lui une petite démonstration de tes pouvoirs. »

_La Togetic leva les deux pattes en l'air avec un grand sourire, se mettant à tourner maintenant autour de Cérès. La Tritosor observait de ses trois yeux l'étrange créature ailée, une sorte de liquide brunâtre apparaissant autour d'elle. Soudainement, un halo d'eau boueuse apparu autour d'elle, arrosant Titania. La petite créature cracha de l'eau, faisant une mine boudeuse. Cérès était loin d'être propre pour lui envoyer une telle eau !_

_Elle s'envola dans les airs, se mettant à la hauteur du soleil, tout son corps prêt à s'illuminer. Elle ne devait pas plaisanter avec cet adversaire, surtout que Thierry semblait différent aujourd'hui. Etait-ce à cause de la jeune femme devant lui ? Elle ne savait pas si il pouvait être heureux de cette manière mais si c'était le cas, alors elle devait l'aider ! La lumière du soleil venait s'enfouir dans le corps de Titania puis soudainement, une gigantesque lame faite de pierre alla la percuter au niveau du ventre, la faisant crier de douleur._

« Je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de faire ce que tu veux, Thierry. Que Titania ai évolué ne changera rien à la situation si tu perds ton temps dans ces choses inutiles. »

« Je crois que tu la sous-estimes. Si tu ne lui laisses pas le temps, elle utilisera tout ce qu'elle peut pour toucher Cérès. »

_La Togetic était tombée au sol mais se releva malgré la difficulté. Cette fois-ci, elle était en colère et elle n'avait pas apprécié de recevoir cette lame dans la tête. Puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait donc tout donner. Trois sphères apparaissaient devant elle, se réunissant sous forme de triangle. Un puissant jet de feu sortit de la sphère rouge, un violet jet d'eau fut projeté à partir de la sphère bleue tandis qu'un courant électrique parcouru le sol à partir de la sphère jaune. Avec ça, elle était sûre de blesser son ennemi !_

_Cérès fut touchée de plein fouet par les différentes attaques élémentaires, son corps visqueux étant découpé sur plusieurs parties, laissant des morceaux roses sur le sol. Ces derniers se réunirent rapidement pour reformer le corps de la Tritosor. Cérès regardait la petite créature : Malgré ses blessures, elle continuait de se battre ? Elle en avait du courage mais… Elle, elle avait la puissance ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait alors que son corps s'était mis à être parcouru par de nombreuses traces._

« Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? Cérès ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Trito… Tritosor ! »

« Comment ça, tu souffres sans comprendre ?! Qu'as-tu fait, Thierry ?! »

« Lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'autres solutions, il en reste toujours une… L'énergie du désespoir. »

_Oui, elle voyait que toutes ses autres attaques seraient inutiles alors elle n'hésitait plus, elle allait utiliser celle-ci ! Qu'importe si l'autre allait survivre après ça, elle devait la blesser au maximum ! La Togetic continuait de frapper de toutes ses forces la Tritosor, la carapace sur le dos de cette dernière montrant de nombreuses fissures sans pour autant se laisser démonter._

_Elle n'allait quand même pas perdre contre cette Togetic ?! Puisqu'elle avait résisté à sa première lame de roche, elle allait voir combien de temps elle allait tenir face à ça ! Elle fit tournoyer l'eau boueuse autour d'elle, aspergeant de plein fouet la petite créature ailée, les nombreux courants empêchant Titania de se déplacer par sa propre volonté. L'eau se solidifia subitement, la Togetic se retrouvant face contre cette dernière avant de tomber au sol mais ce n'était pas terminé. L'eau solidifiée et brune éclata en morceaux, s'écroulant sur le corps de Titania pour mettre un terme au premier combat._

_Pfff… Pfff… Elle en avait enfin terminé avec cette Togetic ! Celle-ci était couchée sur le sol, les yeux fermés et évanouie. Son dresseur la rappelait dans sa pokéball alors qu'elle observait ce dernier : C'était un jeune homme du même âge que Cynthia. Bien qu'elle était dans sa pokéball, elle avait cru comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient. Quelles étaient leurs relations ? Elle n'était pas là pour juger mais pour se battre ! Par respect pour sa première adversaire, elle allait se donner à son maximum contre le second malgré ses blessures !_

« Je suis désolée pour Titania mais elle ne faisait pas le poids. C'était une erreur d'envoyer cette petite créature contre Cérès. »

« Cynthia… N'espère pas un seul instant que je vais te laisser la moindre chance de me battre. Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être redoutable. Tu l'as déjà vu et tu sais qu'il a évolué mais voilà pour toi. Têtdenoeu ! »

_L'immense monstre recouvert de lianes bleues apparaissait devant tout le monde. Il était deux fois plus grand que la Tritosor et la jugeait du regard. Elle semblait dans un sale état mais il n'allait pas avoir de remords à terminer le travail accompli par Titania. Le second combat allait commencer et se dérouler devant les spectateurs. Personne ne criait, personne ne hurlait… Même les quatre membres du conseil préféraient se taire devant ce spectacle, seul Lucio semblait soucieux en observant Thierry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une drôle d'impression…_

_Le Bouldeneu n'attendait pas les ordres de son dresseur, se dirigeant vers Cérès en sortant toutes ses lianes bleues. Il allait l'étrangler de toutes parts et la faire s'évanouir de la sorte, ainsi, le combat serait rapidement conclu. Il recula en arrière, poussant un léger cri de douleur en sentant qu'un liquide violet venait d'être projeté sur ses lianes. Tout aussi pire que le feu, ce genre de poison arrivait facilement à le blesser. Si ses lianes étaient pourries de l'intérieur, comment pouvaient-elles se régénérer ?_

_A force de mettre trop de temps à réagir, elle avait décidé d'attaquer le premier surtout… que ce monstre était impressionnant. Il était vraiment énorme ! L'adversaire de sa dresseuse n'avait pas des pokémons de pacotille ! Elle ne remarqua pas les lianes bleues qui s'avançaient en glissant sur le sol, venant subitement l'entourer. Elle cria alors que tout son corps était compressé par les lianes…avant de littéralement exploser._

« Oh merde… Têtdenoeu, t'as abusé sur ce coup. »

« Boul… Bouldeneu ! »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire alors que les morceaux roses de la Tritosor se réunissaient pour reformer la créature. Mais celle-ci était maintenant évanouie et Cynthia sortait sa pokéball pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Cérès était la plus faible de ses pokémons mais elle allait tout de suite lui montrer à quel point ses pokémons étaient redoutables._

« Je tiens à te présenter maintenant Flore ! »

_Elle venait de faire apparaître sa seconde pokémon : Toute aussi grande que sa Tritosor, la créature avait deux magnifiques bouquets de roses : Bleu pour la gauche, rouge pour la droite. Sa coiffure blanche ressemblait aux pétales d'une rose et tout le reste de son corps était entièrement vert. Elle semblait plutôt gracieuse, son corps se déplaçant avec délicatesse alors qu'elle observait son adversaire de ses yeux rouges. Ainsi, c'était un Bouldeneu ? Le combat n'allait pas durer très longtemps au final._

« Dis moi… Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ma place à la ligue de Sinnoh ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulais ta place ? »

« Mais… Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Je veux simplement anéantir la ligue de Sinnoh, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ? Le conseil des quatre était trop faible pour m'arrêter ! Tu es le dernier rempart avant ma victoire ! Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que tu m'as menti depuis le début ? Je ne veux pas y croire, désolée. Tu n'es pas du genre à accomplir ces actions à un dessein maléfique. »

« Est-ce que tu vois ce pendentif ? »

_Thierry montrait le collier qu'il avait autour du cou à Cynthia. Les deux pokémons se jaugeaient du regard, chacun cherchant à savoir où se trouvait la faiblesse de l'autre. D'après le regard du Bouldeneu, celui-ci savait qu'il allait avoir fort à faire si il voulait espérer gagner… chose qui était loin d'être évident._

« C'est l'un des nombreux sacrifices auxquels j'ai du me soumettre. Et tu sais quoi ? Je compte sacrifier Sinnoh pour mon projet. Dès le moment où tu tomberas, mon projet sera enfin réalisé. Têtdenoeu, occupe toi de sa Roserade. »

« JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ! »

_Il s'était moqué d'elle depuis le début ?! Sacrifier Sinnoh ?! Il n'avait pas changé ses idées ! Si il pouvait emporter les maîtres élémentaires en sacrifiant Sinnoh, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! Elle évitait de montrer ses larmes sur les caméras, certaines d'entre elles s'arrêtant de tourner pour signaler qu'elles ne voulaient plus passer une telle chose. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle ère de terreur allait se créer devant leurs yeux ?! Ce combat était officiel et nul ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant ! La Roserade avait remarqué l'état de sa dresseuse : Cet homme… était affreux ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle n'allait pas passer un tel acte impuni !_

« Rose…RADE ! ROSE ! »

_Elle pointait ses deux bouquets de fleurs en direction du Bouldeneu, faisant apparaître une énorme sphère dégoulinante de liquide violet. Elle était bien plus grosse que celle de Cérès et elle allait faire bien plus mal. Elle projeta de toutes ses forces la sphère, celle-ci venant percuter le Bouldeneu qui s'effondra sur le sol à cause de l'impulsion. Sans même attendre qu'il se relève, elle sauta dans les airs, atterrissant sur le monstre de lianes bleues :_

« Rose ?! ROSERADE ! »

« Boul… Bouldeneu ? Boulde ! »

_Non mais elle était qui pour juger son dresseur ?! Si il voulait détruire Sinnoh, il avait peut-être une bonne raison ! Ses lianes bleues allaient entourer le corps de la Roserade mais celle-ci fit apparaître une nouvelle sphère empoisonnée, la pointant devant le corps du Bouldeneu. Aucune pitié pour ces types ! Si Cynthia était dans cet état, c'était à cause de cet homme aux cheveux bruns ?! Elle sauta à nouveau dans les airs en même temps qu'elle lâchait sa balle empoisonnée sur le Bouldeneu. Atterrissant devant Thierry, elle le regardait dans les yeux :_

« Rose… rade. »

« Il n'est pas assez puissant pour toi ? Tu as un message à me faire transmettre ? Retourne vers ta dresseuse, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu n'es pas capable de lire à travers mes paroles, ta dresseuse l'est tout autant. »

_Tsss ! Cet humain arrivait à l'exaspérer en à peine quelques phrases ! Elle se dirigea vers Cynthia, lui tapotant délicatement la hanche de sa patte droite. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour un tel homme. Il ne la méritait pas… Elle avait compris à peu près ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour ça. Cynthia eut un petit sourire triste en observant Flore tandis que Thierry rappelait Têtdenoeu. Les quatre membres du conseil continuaient d'observer le combat, Lucio prenant la parole alors que tous avaient un visage des plus sérieux :_

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Cet homme est-il au service des maîtres ? »

« Je ne pense pas… mais son idée n'est pas mauvaise en soi. Si il peut créer l'anarchie dans l'île de Sinnoh, alors les maîtres élémentaires se présenteront pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre avec une nouvelle dictature. A partir de là, il pourra les tuer en toute simplicité. »

« Madame Terry, c'est vraiment ça ? Vous avez compris cela à partir de ses paroles ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée personnelle… Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. »

_Le silence revenait maintenant entre les membres du conseil mais Lucio n'arrivait pas à éloigner ce sentiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça… Ce Thierry était bizarre, vraiment très bizarre. L'homme aux cheveux bruns sortait une pokéball bleue et violette, l'envoyant dans les airs avant de faire apparaître son Nostenfer. Celui-ci fit quelques acrobaties aériennes tout en sortant ses crocs._

_Quelques secondes après, il disparaissait dans les airs, se déplaçant à une vitesse prodigieuse alors qu'apparaissaient sur le corps de Flore de nombreuses entailles crées par Soprallegro. Celui-ci était invisible pour toutes les personnes dans le stade, ne laissant pas de chance à quiconque de le repérer. Il devait en terminer avec cette Roserade !_

_Hum… Une chauve-souris pour l'attaquer. Soit… C'était une bonne idée mais… Elle pointa son bouquet de roses rouges en direction du ciel, fermant ses yeux. Elle ne le voyait peut-être plus mais elle pouvait l'entendre grâce à son ouïe. Ses yeux rubis se rouvrirent, devenant entièrement roses alors que Soprallegro se retrouvait immobilisé dans les airs._

_Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger ?! Cette saleté… Cette créature à moitié plante était capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques ?! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Il commença à projeter un liquide acide tout autour de lui alors qu'il se faisait manipuler dans les airs. Le liquide toucha la Roserade, celle-ci posant l'une de ses pattes au sol. Il n'allait pas réussir à la battre ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il fut projeté violemment contre le sol avant d'être envoyé contre Thierry au niveau de son ventre. Celui-ci pouffa de douleur, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front alors qu'autour de lui, quelque chose se brouillait. Soprallegro n'avait pas tenu très longtemps… C'était même l'un des pires combats qu'il n'ait jamais produit._

« Thierry… Je t'en empêcherais. Tu m'as dit à Rivamar que je jouais avec tes sentiments. Au fond de toi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Quitte à le dire en public, je vais le faire. Je t'aime Thierry mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu viens de perdre trois de tes pokémons. Il ne t'en reste plus que trois. »

« Héhéhé… Donner son maximum pour le but de sa vie. Et toi ? Ta vie… Elle consiste à quoi ? Quel est ton but dans ta vie ? »

_Il rappelait Soprallegro alors qu'il transpirait. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire narquois et ironique. Il avait légèrement rigolé alors qu'il préparait déjà son quatrième pokémon. La défaite s'annonçait très proche et pourtant… Il n'avait pas peur car il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre._

« Ton but est de rester la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? De protéger tout ce monde qui en a rien à faire de toi ? Combien te sont reconnaissants pour tes actes ? Combien savent que tu existes ? Quelles belles paroles mais moi, je n'ai pas un but glorieux comparé à toi. Je vais mettre un terme à cette ligue de Sinnoh… ensuite, les deux derniers maîtres élémentaires tomberont et enfin… J'en aurais terminé avec ça. Dix années de ma vie se sont écoulées pour cette chose, je ne vais pas me laisser arrêter maintenant ! »

« J'ai… d'autres projets pour mon futur. J'en avais même avec toi… mais tu as décidé de jouer avec mon cœur. Il n'y a rien de plus monstrueux que de faire cela. Je t'ai souvent pardonné, je te pardonne encore pour tes paroles d'aujourd'hui et pour celles de Rivamar mais ce que tu veux faire est mauvais… Je ne peux pas. »

« FINI DE PARLER ! Voilà maintenant mes pokémons les plus puissants ! Lachanceuse ! »

_Sa pokéball rose et blanche à la main, il l'envoya sur le sol, la créature rose bonbon faisant son apparition. Elle se tourna vers Thierry, émettant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendait. Maintenant, il fallait se débarrasser de cette Roserade ! Elle était déjà salement amochée, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps !_

_Ahhh… Ahhh… Ce Nostenfer avait été quand même violent… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça en voyant la Leuphorie qui se tenait devant elle. Elle devait la blesser… avant de tomber ! Elle fit apparaître une sorte de bulle verte, l'envoyant vers Lachanceuse. La bulle explosa au contact de la Leuphorie mais celle-ci ne semblait pas souffrir par le coup… En fait, elle n'avait rien ressenti du tout ! C'était impossible… Vraiment impossible. Un œuf roula sur le sol, elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de le voir exploser devant ses yeux. Elle fut projetée dans les airs, retombant dans les bras de Cynthia qui poussa un petit soupir. Elle la fit retourner dans sa pokéball._

_Thierry… Ce n'était pas Thierry. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Ce n'était pas lui… C'était quelqu'un d'autre, un mensonge, un mirage… Elle ne pouvait pas croire en ses dires mais il était sincère, elle le savait…Avait-elle connu un faux homme depuis le début ? Etait-elle tombée amoureuse d'une personne qui n'existait pas ? Elle ne devait plus se poser de questions… Pas maintenant. Mettre un terme à la folie de Thierry, ensuite lui parler… Elle brandissait une troisième pokéball, faisant apparaître devant elle une simple pierre brune avec deux points noirs et une fissure entre eux. Quelques instants après, une aura malveillante traversa toute l'arène, un rire démoniaque se faisant entendre :_

« Spiri… TOMB ! Spiri ! »

_Une fumée violette sous la forme d'un cercle sortit de la pierre, deux yeux verts et de nombreuses boules de même couleur se trouvant à l'intérieur de la fumée. La Spiritomb regardait la Leuphorie. Cette créature ne semblait pas très puissante, cela allait être très simple d'abattre. Cynthia prononça simplement son prénom :_

« Proserpine…Voilà son nom. Elle sera là pour arrêter tes desseins. »

« Lachanceuse, formation balle. »

_La Leuphorie regarda Thierry pour voir si il ne plaisantait pas. Non… Il semblait très sérieux. Enfin bon… Si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Le corps de Lachanceuse se mit à gonfler légèrement, prenant une forme plus sphérique qu'ovale alors que ses mains et ses pieds disparaissaient. Quelques secondes après, elle s'était mise à rouler à toute allure en direction du Spiritomb. Proserpine tenta d'esquiver le coup mais fut écrasée sous l'effet de surprise. Une micro-fissure apparaissait à côté de celle déjà présente sur la pierre brune._

_Hum… Elle avait mal jugé… Très mal jugé même. Une poudre argentée l'entoura alors qu'elle la projetait sur la balle rose qui continuait son chemin sans savoir réellement où elle allait. A sa grande surprise, la poudre semblait sans effet. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette créature ? Elle n'avait rien ressenti ?! Elle devait s'éloigner alors ! Lévitant au-dessus du sol, la Spiritomb observa la créature rose qui restait sous sa forme de balle. Comment cela se faisait-il que cette n'ai pas souffert face à son attaque ?_

_Hey ! Elle était où ? Elle voyait difficilement devant elle puisque tout son corps était devenue une balle mais elle savait quand même que Proserpine n'était plus là ! Son regard était posé en direction du ciel quand elle le pouvait et elle la remarqua. Elle était dans les airs ?! D'accord ! Aucun problème pour ça ! Elle sauta une première fois, se mettant à rebondir de plus en plus haut pour arriver finalement à la hauteur. Ses pattes roses sortirent alors qu'elle arrêtait de prendre sa forme de balle, poussant un cri euphorique :_

« LEUPHORIE ! LEUUUUUUU…. PHORIE ! »

_Tout son corps recouvrait Proserpine, celle-ci comprenant que ça allait sentir le roussi malgré le fait que son adversaire n'était pas très forte. Elle tenta de se libérer de la gravité qui la rappelait au sol à cause de Lachanceuse mais se retrouva plaquée sur le sol, sa pierre brune qui servait de base ayant plus de fissures qu'auparavant._

_Un puissant rayon ténébreux repoussa la créature rose alors que Proserpine se relevait avec difficultés. Elle espérait qu'avec ça, elle avait réussi à blesser son adversaire. A son grand désespoir, Lachanceuse se releva sans aucun souci, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait bien quelques égratignures mais c'était tout._

« Spiritomb ?! SPIRIT ! »

« Lachanceuse a évolué… C'est normal que Proserpine ai du mal à contre elle. Je crois qu'il va être temps de montrer mon trio de tête. »

_Elle savait que Proserpine n'allait pas gagner ce combat et que malgré sa puissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Lachanceuse. Les pokémons de ce genre étaient connus pour résister à la majorité des coups sauf… ceux qui visaient à blesser directement le pokémon. Elle avait déjà réfléchi au prochain pokémon qu'elle allait utiliser. Le seul homme parmi tous ses pokémons. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir dans quel état Proserpine allait mettre Lachanceuse avant de tomber._

_Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle n'avait pas de faiblesses ! Que la foudre, le froid, le feu s'abattent sur elle, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mais là … Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir la cadence ! Elle utilisait tous ses moyens pour abattre cette créature rose et souriante mais rien n'y faisait, tous ses coups paraissaient inutiles ! Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, la fumée qui la composait se faisant de plus en plus faible et réduite… Finalement, la Spiritomb disparue dans sa pierre brune alors que Lachanceuse restait debout, fière et droite. Elle était légèrement blessée mais encore capable de se battre. Cynthia fit revenir Proserpine dans sa pokéball._

« C'est donc à mon tour de montrer mon trio de tête. Tes pokémons sont devenus puissants… TRES puissants… mais ils ne pourront plus rien faire maintenant. Mars. »

_D'un geste nonchalant, elle envoyant une pokéball sur le sol. Une sorte de chacal bleu apparu devant Cynthia. Au niveau de son visage, celui-ci était en partie noir comme ses pieds et ses mains. Des pics se trouvaient sur le dos des deux pattes avant ainsi que sur son ventre jaune. Il étudia Lachanceuse qui se trouvait devant lui avant de pousser un petit cri :_

« Lucario ! »

_Même si il était plus petit qu'elle de trente centimètres, le combat allait être résolu très rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, positionnant ses deux pattes en arrière alors qu'une sphère apparaissait entre elles. Une technique que de rares créatures pouvaient connaître et apprendre surtout. La sphère se mit à grandir avant d'être lancée en direction de la Leuphorie. La sphère percuta à une vitesse phénoménale Lachanceuse, le sourire de cette dernière disparaissant lors du contact. Elle roula sur le sol en arrière, se relevant avec difficultés. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle se retrouvait en train de léviter au-dessus du sol. Il était capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques lui aussi ? Il se concentra à nouveau, créant une seconde sphère d'aura qu'il projeta sur la Leuphorie. Celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, ne se relevant pas cette fois-ci. Thierry semblait surpris par l'efficacité du chacal bleue sur sa Leuphorie :_

« Drôlement efficace. Je vois que ta position n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il fallait s'en douter avec toi de toute façon. »

« Ta Leuphorie était très puissante… Elle a été capable de battre Proserpine et Flore mais maintenant, ton combat est terminé. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Cynthia… Il me reste encore deux pokémons dont mon champion… plutôt MA championne mais avant… »

_Il claqua des doigts, rappelant de sa main libre sa pokémon avant de sourire. Il fit un petit geste singulier, ouvrant sa veste blanche alors qu'apparaissait à côté de lui son . Lucio haussa un sourcil, clairement étonné :_

« Hein mais… »

« Que se passe t-il, Lucio ? »

« Non… Rien… J'ai du rêver. »

_Mimolet… n'était pas apparu en sortant de sa pokéball. Il en était sûr. Le monstre humanoïde à la peau rose et blanche se positionna à côté de Thierry, celui-ci se penchant pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Mimolet acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Thierry s'immobilisa complètement alors que les spectateurs restaient médusés : Ce combat était vraiment énorme ! Le regarda le Lucario dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis que Cynthia l'avait vu, le pokémon semblait sérieux… trop sérieux._

« Bonjour Mimolet. Ainsi, tu es le dernier pokémon avant la championne de Thierry ? Je suis désolée de devoir te blesser mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. J'espère que tu me comprendras. Mars, évite de trop le faire souffrir, règles lui vite son compte. »

« Luca ! »

_Si sa maîtresse lui demandait de faire une telle chose, il devait donc utiliser le maximum de sa force. Levant son bras gauche pour le tendre sur le côté, il ferma son poing avant de frapper avec violence sur le sol, celui-ci se fissurant de plus en plus, créant un tremblement de terre des plus prodigieux. Les yeux rouges du Lucario s'ouvrirent d'étonnement lorsqu'il remarqua que Mimolet imitait exactement son geste, frappant dans le sol à son tour pour créer un contre-tremblement. Les deux pokémons sautèrent dans les airs pour éviter de se faire blessé par les morceaux de marbre blanc, les piliers s'étant fissurés légèrement. _

« Mr… Mime ? ! Mime mime mime ! »

« Lucario. Luca, lucario. Lucario. »

_Ainsi, il se battait parce que sa maîtresse était forte, TRES forte. D'une force mental que nul autre pouvait obtenir. C'était la même chose du côté de Thierry. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais développé tous ses pouvoirs de mimétisme. Lui seul était au courant du secret du jeune homme, lui seul savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Soprallegro, Lachanceuse, ils étaient tous proches du jeune homme mais comparé à LUI, ce n'était rien._

_Hum… Ce n'était pas un adversaire banal. Même si les étaient capables d'imiter les techniques de ses adversaires, celui-ci avait réussi à copier jusqu'à la moindre fissure de son attaque. Il avait sûrement développé ses pouvoirs pendant des années. Soit… Il fallait donc utiliser ceci… Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans les airs, un magnifique rayon apparaissait entre ses deux pattes, le projetant vers Mimolet._

_Aie ! Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour contrer cette attaque alors il devait la réduire de puissance ! Un mur de pierres se créa devant lui, arrêtant en partie le rayon. Il tourna ses yeux vers Thierry, l'air inquiet alors que le rayon bien que moins fort venait le frapper. Il tomba au sol, se relevant aussitôt en jetant un regard vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, une main sur son cœur._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thierry ?! Tu as mal au cœur ?! Dis le moi ! On peut arrêter ce combat tout de suite si tu te sens mal ! »

« La… LA FERME ! On n'arrête rien ! J'ai dis que j'accomplirais ma destinée ! Je suis là pour lui ! J'accomplirais son but ! »

_Sa voix avait légèrement changé… Lucio restait intrigué par ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Les trois membres du conseil s'étaient tournés vers lui pour voir si tout cela était de sa faute mais ce n'était pas le cas. Thierry était capable de ressentir la douleur de son ? Mais il n'avait rien fait cette fois-ci. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait derrière tout ça mais quoi ? Il devait réfléchir à la situation._

_Le plan ne devait pas tomber à l'eau ! Pas maintenant ! Pas tout de suite ! Il devait étudier son adversaire pour la championne, c'était pour ça qu'il était là. Ses yeux devenaient bleus alors qu'il cherchait à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques contre le Lucario de Cynthia. Celui-ci avait compris son manège et décida de passer ce combat sous un autre plan. Les yeux rouges de Mars devinrent bleus à leurs tours alors que le combat s'arrêta…_

_Il ne se passait plus rien… Mimolet et Mars étaient parfaitement immobiles, chacun cherchant à trouver le point faible dans la garde mentale de son adversaire. Il était vrai que Mars était plus doué que lui en ce qui concernait ses assauts psychiques mais contrairement à ce dernier, il avait de quoi tenir la cadence ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire de cette façon ! Pas maintenant ! Néanmoins… Il s'inquiétait pour Thierry. Combien de temps est-ce que ceci allait tenir ?_

_Une ouverture dans la garde ! Il déploya toute son énergie mentale, Mimolet reculant sous l'assaut alors qu'il brisait maintenant la paralysie mentale qu'ils s'étaient donnés respectivement. Il courut à toute allure vers Mimolet, lui donnant un violent coup de poing accompagné de la puissance de ses deux paumes sur le torse du . Il ne fallait jamais détourner le regard du combat ! JAMAIS !_

_Merde ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Quel imbécile il avait fait ! Maintenant, le Lucario se déchaînait sur son corps et il sentait son esprit qui vagabondait autour de lui. Il devait tenir un peu plus longtemps mais il avait de plus en plus de mal ! Mars continuait ses attaques ! En ce qui concernait le mental, il était plus doué que lui mais pour ce qui est du corps à corps… Il tenta de lui donner quelques claques mais il souffrait encore plus qu'auparavant ! Le corps du Lucario était en acier ou quoi ?! De son côté, Thierry se trouvait à genoux, poussant des cris de douleur de plus en plus grands avant de se relever subitement pour être droit comme un i. Une sorte de brume se formait autour de lui. Un coup de poing dans le menton de Mimolet et celui-ci fut renvoyé en arrière. Retombant lourdement au sol alors que Mars se préparait déjà à attaquer à nouveau, le se releva avec du mal._

« J'aurais dut m'en douter… C'est vrai… Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es LA maîtresse de Sinnoh, ce n'est pas n'importe quel titre. »

« Thi… Thierry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît… Arrête toi là, tu n'es pas en état de… »

« Je ne suis pas Thierry… Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. »

_Mimolet fermait les yeux à moitié, respirant difficilement. Le bras droit de Thierry tomba en morceaux avant de disparaître tandis qu'il reprenait la parole. Les spectateurs ne savaient pas ce qui se passait et le conseil des quatre regardait le jeune homme avec les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui se déroulait devant eux ?_

« Thierry n'a jamais existé. Celui que tu penses connaître n'est que le fruit de ton imagination, une simple création imaginée par moi. »

_De sa main gauche encore en état, Thierry pointa Mimolet alors que celui-ci tombait à genoux. La douleur était tellement forte… Il avait trop de mal à la contrôler. La main gauche disparue dans un nuage de fumée._

« Je suis l'unique pokémon ayant survécu au combat entre Quentin et Henry. Depuis cet incident, j'ai veillé sur son fils… Depuis ce jour, j'ai été celui qui remplaçait son père… et la mère de sa pokémon. Toi qui connaissait Quentin, tu savais quels étaient ses pokémons. Il en avait deux de même race… Un mâle et une femelle… Alors que le mâle était utilisé pour combattre ses adversaires, la femelle participait à des nombreux concours. Un enfant est né de cette union… Un enfant comme il n'en existe qu'un sur plusieurs milliers… Cet enfant est sous la protection de Thierry, Thierry est sous ma protection. Tout cela… n'était qu'une illusion depuis le début… A ton tour, Thierry. Moi… Je ne peux plus rien faire cette fois. »

_Mimolet s'écroula au sol alors que Thierry s'effondrait devant les yeux statufiés de Cynthia et des autres personnes présentes en ce monde. Un nuage de fumée noire entoura le corps de Mimolet tandis que les morceaux de Thierry disparaissaient entièrement. Un vent violent se produisit, aveuglant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'une ombre apparaissait. Un petit laser rouge fit rentrer Mimolet dans sa pokéball alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« Toi ! Mais… Mais… »

_Devant elle se tenait une ombre encapuchonnée de noire. Une longue cape autour d'elle, un masque noir et blanc sur le visage, Fixed Smile était présent en face d'elle, une pokéball rose et brune dans sa main._

« Désolé de la mise en scène, mademoiselle Cynthia mais… Je devais faire ça. »

« Si tu es… Fixed Smile alors… Tu… »

« Exactement mais ce n'est pas totalement ça. Je vais te présenter ma dernière pokémon. Ma championne… Cette créature est celle qui parcoure mon existence depuis dix années. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche d'une pokémon qu'avec elle. Mimolet était le pokémon de mon père, Quentin. Il lui permettait de créer l'illusion que Fixed Smile et mon père étaient deux personnes différentes. Oui… Le Fixed Smile d'il y a douze ans n'est pas le même que celui actuel. Deux générations… mais un même idéal. »

_La main droite sortie de sous la cape noire, se dirigeant vers le masque noir et blanc. Lentement, elle prit le masque, le faisant tomber sur le sol alors que deux yeux rouges faisaient son apparition. Le visage de Thierry se trouvait sous ce dernier, la main gauche du jeune homme retirant la capuche pour laisser paraître ses cheveux bruns. Sa main droite fit apparaître une pokéball rose et brune._

« Pendant dix années, j'ai gardé cette idée de vengeance en moi. Pendant que je participais aux concours pokémon, Mimolet créait un double de moi. Mon idée était simple : Les maîtres élémentaires savaient qui était Fixed Smile. Si ils le revoyaient, ils allaient se poser des questions et donc sortir de leurs tanières. A côté de ça, je devais avoir un caractère complètement différent de Fixed Smile pour ne laisser aucun soupçon. Et si… Quentin était encore vivant ? Voilà la question qu'ils trottaient dans leurs têtes. Mes colères, mes cris, tout était faux depuis le début. Si tu veux bien, je vais te montrer ce que je veux dire. »

_Il fit un petit geste de la main droite, plongeant celle-ci sous sa cape avec un petit sourire. Mimolet réapparaissait, couché sur le sol alors qu'il sortait une potion sous la forme d'un spray. Il aspergea le qui se releva en ouvrant les yeux, légèrement étonné. Il était où ? Il se tourna vers Thierry, celui-ci lui tapotant le crâne avec délicatesse :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de prendre la relève. Je vais accomplir ce que mon père aurait dut faire depuis le début. Tu veux bien montrer à Cynthia et aux autres ? »

_Mimolet hocha la tête d'un air positif alors que quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose se formait à côté de Thierry. Un clone… Un véritable frère jumeau ! Il n'y avait aucune différence entre le jeune homme avec sa cape noire et celui qui se tenait à ses côtés et habillé de blanc. Dix secondes après, le jumeau disparu tandis que Thierry remerciait Mimolet avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball. Lucio s'écria :_

« Même… mon ne serait pas capable de ça. Il peut créer des objets inanimés mais pas des êtres vivants ! Combien d'années s'est-il entraîné pour arriver à ce résultat ?! »

« Mimolet avait toutes les raisons de faire ça. Peut-être que ton n'a pas encore trouvé sa voie mais Mimolet ne s'est entraîné qu'à ça… depuis tout ce temps. Cynthia ? Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner pour ça ? Je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais… »

_Il eut un petit sourire intimidé en observant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire après tout ça. Pendant des mois, il lui avait menti à ce sujet… C'était encore pire qu'elle mais …_

« Est-ce que tes sentiments… étaient faux ? »

« Pour ce qui est de mes sentiments, c'est une autre histoire mais non… Il y a des moments où je laissais paraître ma véritable personnalité si tu voulais tout savoir. Comme sur la plage, tu es satisfaite maintenant ? »

_Il eut un petit rire alors qu'elle relevait son visage. Elle avait des larmes de joie aux yeux, se demandant si tout ceci était bien réel. La voix chevrotante, elle prit la parole :_

« Non… Pas encore. Est-ce que… Nous pouvons arrêter ce combat inutile ? »

« Non. »

_Il avait simplement dit ce mot comme si cela paraissait évident alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi vouloir continuer un tel combat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ?! Elle cherchait à trouver la réponse dans les yeux rubis de Thierry mais elle ne voyait pas._

« J'ai dis que je mettrais un terme à la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh… Et c'est ce que je ferais. Je te libérerais de ce supplice. Si tu perds ce combat, tu ne seras plus la maîtresse de Sinnoh et tu pourras vivre enfin ta vie mais… Pour cela, il faut que je te batte. »

_Ainsi… C'était pour ça qu'il voulait se battre ? Pour elle ? Si elle n'était plus la maîtresse de Sinnoh, alors elle n'avait plus aucune responsabilité, plus de problèmes à l'horizon, plus rien… seulement elle et lui._

« Mais pour cela, je ne veux pas gagner de cette façon. Tu dois te donner à ton maximum jusqu'à la fin. Il est temps de te présenter ma championne. Tu la connais, tu l'as déjà vu deux fois. Voici la fille de Palinette. »

_La pokéball rose et brune, s'ouvrit devant Thierry, un cri majestueux, tendre et délicat se faisant entendre dans toute l'arène. Deux yeux rubis d'une grande pureté inégalée, une peau brune qui brillait au soleil et douce au toucher, des touffes de coton couleur crème au bout de ses oreilles et autour de ses deux pattes avant. Une Lockpin se tenait devant Thierry, la créature lapine se tournant vers lui avant de sauter dans ses bras._

« Lock ! Lockpin ! Lockpin ! »

« Calme, calme Lapinette. Mais oui, tu es très mignonne. Attend un peu… Je vais te retirer tout ça, tu n'en as plus besoin. »

_Retirer tout ça ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Finalement, elle compris lorsqu'elle le voyait agir. Il passa une main sur les morceaux de coton couleur crème qui recouvraient une partie du corps de Lapinette. Lentement, il les retirait un par un. Ces morceaux… C'étaient les mêmes que celui qu'elle avait retrouvé ! Mais alors… Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin, la Lockpin se présentait sous sa véritable apparence. Là où le coton couleur crème se trouvait habituellement, celui-ci avait fait place à une magnifique touffe de coton rose qui brillait de mille éclats pendant quelques instants._

« Nous pouvons commencer maintenant, Cynthia. Voilà ma championne. »

_Cynthia ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou Thierry venait de dire le nom de cette personne ? Elle se retourna, observant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. C'était donc elle qui avait volé le cœur de Thierry ? Elle poussa un petit cri exprimant la jalousie avant de brandir ses deux oreilles dans les airs. Thierry passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Lapinette :_

« Non non. Lapinette, pas de ça en public, ni en privé. Tu me le promets ? Désolé, Cynthia mais on va dire que ma petite Lockpin t'as un peu à l'œil. »

« Je… Euh… Je comprends mais elle est vraiment capable de se battre ? Je ne voudrais pas la blesser si tu… »

« Lapinette, je vais te lâcher et tu vas montrer à la maîtresse de Sinnoh à quel point tu es forte. Tu vas gagner pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Lockkkkkkkkkkpin ! »

_Elle était remontée à bloc, Thierry retirant ses bras autour du cou de sa Lockpin. Celle-ci se positionna devant Mars, positionnant son poing droit qui s'enflamma aussitôt. La flamme était incomparable avec celle du Lockpin d'Adrien. Il semblait presque que la lapine brune et rose était capable de la contrôler comme elle la désirait. La championne de Thierry était maintenant prête à se battre. Tout allait se terminer d'ici quelques minutes lorsque soit les trois pokémons de Cynthia allaient tomber… soit Lapinette._

_Ainsi, c'était donc elle son adversaire ? Elle se montrait en public et pourtant ne semblait pas être versée dans l'art du combat. Il s'était dit que le combat allait être très simple mais il s'était trompé lourdement lorsqu'il vit les flammes autour du poing droit de Lapinette. Ce genre de choses demandait énormément d'entraînement. Peut-être que ce dernier match allait être plus qu'intéressant au final. Il se mit en position de combat, prêt à affronter la Lockpin._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Il serait triste

**Chapitre 50 : Il serait triste…**

« Lapinette, je te laisse prendre en charge le reste du combat. »

_Il n'allait pas lui donner un seul ordre ? Il avait si confiance en cette Lockpin ? Hum… L'excès de confiance pouvait mener à la défaite. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire face à elle ! Faisant apparaître une sphère d'énergie entre ses pattes, il l'envoya pour évaluer la force de Lapinette. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, sa longue oreille droite venant réceptionner la sphère. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, renvoyant la sphère à son expéditeur, du moins… à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. La sphère était passée à côté de Mars avant d'aller exploser contre un mur._

« Lucario. »

_Elle n'était pas banale, loin de là. Son style était différent des autres mais cela n'allait rien changer. Il n'allait pas se priver de lui donner une bonne leçon ! D'abord commencer par un enchaînement de coups puis ensuite, finir par l'impulsion du dragon qui avait projeté Mimolet au tapis ! Il s'était mis à courir en direction de Lapinette, celle-ci gardant un grand sourire avant de disparaître de la vue de Mars._

« Lockpin ! Lock ! »

_C'est lui le chat ? Qu'est-ce… Elle avait son oreille gauche posée sur son crâne. Depuis quand se trouvait-elle derrière lui ?! Elle s'était déplacée à une vitesse surnaturelle ! Il se retourna, poussant un grognement alors qu'il tentait de la frapper au niveau du ventre. Son poing droit rencontra l'oreille droite de la Lockpin rose, celle-ci lui souriant. Non… Ce sourire n'était pas destiné à lui… mais à Thierry qui était derrière lui ?!_

« LUCARIO ! »

_Elle ne se préoccupait même pas de lui ! Non mais elle ne prenait pas le combat au sérieux ou quoi ?! Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec lui ! Il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour la paralyser mais un violent coup de poing enflammé vint le frapper au visage. Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ça ! Il roula sur le sol, tout son corps prenant feu alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas un poing qu'il venait de recevoir mais un coup de marteau !_

« Lockpin ? Lock ? »

_Si c'était déjà terminé ? Mais elle le prenait pour qui ?! Pour un faible ! Mars, ce n'était pas quel nom ! C'était celui qui le représentait le mieux ! Un nom parfait pour un combattant ! Lapinette, c'était quoi ça ? Un nom pour les petites Lockpins coquettes et qui aimaient se faire pouponner ! Il en avait marre d'être sous-considéré par cette Lockpin ! Il frappa avec violence le sol, créant un nouveau tremblement de terre mais elle semblait s'amuser. Elle sautait de pierre en pierre malgré la différence d'hauteur entre ces dernières comme si de rien n'était._

« Lock Lock Lock Lock Lockpin ! »

_Elle retomba finalement devant le Lucario, émettant un grand sourire avant de lui faucher les deux jambes. Avant même qu'il ne tombe au sol, le pied droit de Lapinette le frappa avec violence au niveau du visage, envoyant Mars dans les cieux. Comment… Comment c'était possible ?! Lui dont la peau était aussi résistante que de l'acier puisse autant souffrir à cause de coups aussi banals que ces derniers ! Il tentait de prendre le contrôle de son corps dans les airs mais le ciel se couvrait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ?! Elle n'allait pas quand même utiliser la foudre contre lui ?! C'était parfaitement stupide !_

« Lockpin ! Lock ! »

« Luca ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Que ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour elle ? Les deux longues oreilles de la lapine se levèrent en direction du ciel alors que la foudre s'abattait sur elle. Tout le corps de Lapinette rayonna d'une aura jaune, parcouru d'électricité alors qu'elle observait Mars de ses yeux rubis. C'était terminé maintenant ! Dès l'instant où il posa un pied au sol, elle fit un simple geste en direction du poing droit en direction de Mars pour envoyer une puissante décharge électrique._

_Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver ! L'onde était trop rapide pour lui ! Il poussa un cri, sentant ses forces qui l'abandonnaient peu à peu alors qu'il posait un genou au sol. Cette Lockpin… était décidément très puissante… trop puissante pour être normale. Avec difficulté, il releva son visage alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant lui._

« Lockpin lock lockpin ? »

« LUCA ! LUCARIO ! »

_Abandonner ?! JAMAIS ! Il n'allait pas abandonner ! Il se releva avec difficultés mais se retrouva plaqué au sol, le pied droit de Lapinette posé sur son ventre. Elle ouvrait la gueule, son regard rubis tourné vers Mars. Elle concentrait toute son énergie dans sa bouche, une décharge d'énergie faramineuse s'y créant avant qu'elle ne la projette sur Mars, provoquant une violente explosion. Un nuage de fumée recouvrit toute l'arène, rendant invisibles les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons. Un petit cri traversa l'arène :_

« Ahhhh ! Lapinette ! Pas ici quand même ! »

« Lock lock lockpin ! »

« Ahhhhh ! »

_Quelqu'un venait de tomber. Sûrement Thierry puisqu'il venait de crier. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Mars était couché sur le sol, évanoui… et Thierry était lui aussi couché sur le sol. Lapinette frottait sa tête contre lui avec affection et tendresse tandis que Thierry tournait le visage vers le Lucario. Elle avait réussi à le battre ? Et sans être blessée ? C'était vraiment remarquable ! Mais il savait qu'elle en était capable. Il lui tapota délicatement le crâne, lui murmurant quelques paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre :_

« Tu as été parfaite encore une fois. Tu veux bien me laisser me relever ? »

« Lockpin ! Lock lockpin pin ! »

_Elle ne voulait pas quitter ces bras mais elle devait se résigner. Le combat n'était pas terminé, loin de là. Il restait deux adversaires encore plus puissants à affronter. Thierry put se relever lorsque Lapinette s'était retirée tandis que Cynthia rappelait son pokémon. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était particulièrement gênée par cette scène d'affection de la part de Lapinette._

« Elle semble… beaucoup t'apprécier, Thierry. »

« Oui oui… Un vrai pot de colle mais tu sais, je l'adore aussi hein ? »

« Elle est quand même très proche… »

_Elle sortait une nouvelle pokéball, l'envoyant au sol devant elle pour faire apparaître un magnifique serpent de mer à la peau couleur crème. Thierry s'en rappelait bien puisque ce fut le pokémon qui avait réduit à néant ses espoirs à Verchamps, du moins dans les alentours. La jeune femme à la tenue noire évitait de rougir devant ses pensées en voyant Thierry et sa Lockpin. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était jalouse de cette dernière mais quand même… Elle pensait qu'il y avait un fossé entre cette Lockpin et elle en ce qui concernait leurs sentiments envers Thierry._

« Voilà Venus, je ne suis si sûre que Lapinette s'en sorte cette fois. »

« Nous verrons bien, Cynthia. Lapinette, tu veux bien retourner te battre ? »

« Lockpin Lock ! »

_La Milobellus étudia la Lockpin qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle avait été capable de battre Mars sans prendre une seule blessure ? C'était vraiment spécial mais contre elle, tout allait être très différent et il était temps de lui montrer ce que serait un véritable combat face à elle. De son long corps, elle se dirigea vers Lapinette, l'encerclant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir._

_Oh ! Son adversaire voulait l'empêcher de partir ! Il y avait de fortes chances que si elle utilise la voie des airs, elle se fasse attaquer mais alors pourquoi ne pas passer par la voie sous terre ? Elle poussa un petit cri amusé, se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait se donner complètement en public puisqu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de se cacher._

_Hein ? Cette Lockpin… creusait un trou dans le sol avec ses pattes ? Elle disparaissait devant ses yeux et elle poussa un petit cri. Elle ne pouvait pas passer dans un trou de cette taille ! Elle devait maintenant surveiller les environs pour ne pas se laisser prendre par surprise ! Un halo de feu sortit subitement à sa droite, puis un autre à sa gauche. Par où allait-elle passer ?! Elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Devant les yeux rubis de Venus, celle-ci vit sortir Lapinette qui avait armée son poing droit, lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans le visage. La tête de Venus percuta le sol avant de se replacer correctement._

« Mais… Thierry ! Comment se fait-il que Lapinette soit aussi forte ?! Cette puissance n'est pas banale ! »

« Nous avons tous les deux le projet de venger nos parents. Pour cela, nous nous sommes endurcis pendant toutes ces années, Cynthia. Lorsque tu la voyais en train de participer aux concours, je suis sûre que tu te disais que ses mouvements montraient une grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Ma Lapinette est la plus puissante de mes pokémons et de loin ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir utilisé auparavant ?! »

« Car je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, voilà tout… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir attristé, les deux mains dans les poches. C'était pourtant si facile à savoir mais si on ne connaissait pas ce que pouvait ressentir une personne qui avait perdu un proche dans ses circonstances dramatiques, alors on ne pouvait pas deviner._

« Comme je te l'ai dit, dès que j'en aurais terminé avec la ligue de Sinnoh et les deux derniers maîtres élémentaires, je n'aurais plus aucun but. Je me trouverais un petit travail tranquille et je pense que je relâcherais une grande partie de mes pokémons. Je garderais seulement ceux qui sont le plus importants à mes yeux. Que ça soit, Lapinette ou Mimolet, je veux que nous trois puissions vivre enfin heureux et sans avoir de remords sur la conscience. »

« Si tu deviens maître de Sinnoh, tu seras continuellement enfermé ou en mission. Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ce choix si tu arrives à me battre ? »

« Cynthia, je sais que cela ne se voie pas sur les premiers abords mais je suis moi-même un peu érudit. Je sais quelques règles au sujet du conseil des quatre et du pouvoir conféré au maître. J'ai plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à moi si je deviens le maître mais assez parlé. Je vais te forcer à sortir ton dernier pokémon, Cynthia. »

_Il claqua des doigts, Lapinette tournant son regard rubis vers lui. Il lui demandait d'en terminer maintenant avec Venus ? C'était comme il le voulait. Si il préférait que tout soit fait le plus rapidement possible, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher ! Sa patte droite tendue en arrière, elle faisait apparaître un petit laser jaune dans celle-ci, de l'électricité commençant à se déverser tout en elle. Elle chargeait au maximum son attaque, restant parfaitement immobile._

_Ce qu'elle préparait inaugurait rien de bon ! Elle devait s'en occuper avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa recharge ! De l'eau se créait autour d'elle. D'abord en petite quantité, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus importante jusqu'à former une magnifique vague qui devait bien faire cinq à six mètres de hauteur. La vague l'arrosa sans pour autant l'affecter puisqu'elle en était la créatrice tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lapinette._

_Elle ne voulait pas lui donner une petite chance ? Et bien… C'était dommage mais c'était la vie ! D'un geste nonchalant, elle pointa sa patte gauche en avant comme pour arrêter la vague. Dès l'instant où le liquide n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, un souffle de froid se produisit, gelant instantanément l'eau crée par la Milobellus, celle-ci se mettant à bouger dans tous les sens._

_NON ! Elle avait commis une bêtise ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle chose se fasse ! Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, gelée par sa propre eau ! Cette Lockpin était démoniaque ! Elle avait simplement laissé prétendre qu'elle servait de cible alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça ! Lapinette se déplaçait d'un geste gracieux, glissant sur la glace pour arriver à sa hauteur._

« Lock… Lockpin ? »

« Milobellus ! Milo ! »

_Comme avec Mars, elle venait de proposer à cette Milobellus d'abandonner le combat mais cette créature était aussi fière que le Lucario. Et bien… C'était vraiment bête de penser une telle chose alors qu'on savait parfaitement qu'on allait perdre le combat… ou alors elle pensait être capable de s'en sortir. Lentement, elle frappa de son poing droit entouré d'électricité sur le corps de la Milobellus. Le courant électrique traversa le long de Venus qui poussa un cri de détresse sans pour autant souffrir plus que ça :_

« Milobel ! Milo Milobellus ! »

« Lock Pin, Lockpin, Lock Lock, Pin Pin, Lockpin Pin. »

_Hein? Pourquoi cette lapine comptait-elle le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulait ? Et surtout… C'était quoi cette aura malsaine et surpuissante qui émanait d'elle ? Non…C'était elle ! Depuis le début, elle avait prévu de se servir d'elle pour se rendre de plus en plus puissante par rapport à son dernier adversaire ! Elle était tombée dans ce piège grossier !_

« Désolé Cynthia mais Venus n'était pas assez forte pour Lapinette. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu vas comprendre. Lapinette, tu veux bien en terminer maintenant ? »

« Lockpin ! »

_La première décharge n'avait été qu'un exemple de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Lorsque son poing droit rencontra une nouvelle fois le corps mouillé de la Milobellus, la décharge fut dix à vingt fois plus importante, des éclairs aveuglant l'arène en entier. Thierry avait caché ses yeux en même temps que les spectateurs, poussant un nouveau cri._

« Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! Pas maintenant Lapinette ! »

« Lockpin, lock lock ! »

_L'aveuglement fut de courte durée et cette fois-ci, Thierry n'était pas tombé au sol. Seulement, Lapinette avait sauté dans ses bras, passant ses deux pattes autour du cou de Thierry en frottant son visage contre le sien. C'était un spectacle des plus affectueux bien qu'il pouvait paraître anormal. Venus était couchée sur le sol, son corps recouvert de blessures sans pour autant que sa vie soit en danger. Elle avait été gentille sur ce coup._

« Cynthia… Le dernier combat va arriver. »

« Thierry… Tu peux demander à ta Lockpin d'arrêter d'être collée à toi ? »

_Elle était en train de rougir, ne cherchant plus à cacher la gêne sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas voir cette créature aussi proche du jeune homme même si elle le connaissait moins qu'elle ! Après ce combat, elle allait pouvoir discuter et parler avec lui mais surtout… Pouvoir retourner dans ses bras. Mais seulement si cette Lockpin quittait ces derniers ! Elle rappelait Venus dans sa pokéball, sortant finalement celle qui contenait sa meilleure créature. L'arbitre n'osait prendre la parole, se disant que le combat entre Cynthia et la pokémon ne le concernait pas vraiment._

« Lockpin ! »

_Elle lui tirait la langue comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas à elle. C'était SON dresseur, pas celui de cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds. C'est vrai que cette femme était humaine et plutôt jolie mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir Thierry ! Elle, elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour même si elle n'était qu'une pokémon !_

« Pe… Petite peste ! Tu vas voir ! Tellus ! Règle lui son compte ! »

_C'en était trop ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par une Lockpin ! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Elle projeta sa dernière pokéball. La lapine rose et brune rigolait faiblement d'un air narquois alors que Thierry poussait un profond soupir : Jamais il n'aurait penser que Cynthia pouvait insulter une pokémon simplement… car elle était jalouse ? Il tira très légèrement sur la joue de Lapinette :_

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas de Cynthia, d'accord ? »

« Lockpin ! Lock… »

« Non, ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé. »

« Lockpin ! Lock lock ! »

« Je vous aime autant l'une que l'autre. Maintenant, tu veux bien aller te battre contre cette Carchacrok et gagner ? Tu dois être remontée à bloc. »

« Lockkkkkpiiin lock. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es une vraie gamine… Pfff ! Je te jure. Tiens, voilà ton baiser d'encouragement mais après, tu n'en demandes plus. »

_Il embrassa la Lockpin sur le museau, celle-ci poussant un cri ravi avant de quitter les bras de Thierry. Cynthia tremblait presque de colère : Thierry n'aimait pas cette Lockpin comme il l'aimait, elle. Elle devait se dire ça ! C'était de cette façon qu'elle devait réagir ! Tellus était apparue devant elle, sa plus puissante pokémon, sa Carchacrok._

_Hum ? C'était donc elle qui causait autant de soucis à Cynthia ? Le visage rageur de sa dresseuse lui montrait que dans l'histoire, le combat ne semblait pas être le plus important. Il y avait autre chose en victoire mais quoi ? Le cœur du jeune homme en face d'elle ? Pourtant… Cette Lockpin ne semblait pas très puissante. Attendez un peu… En y réfléchissant un peu plus sérieusement, il y avait autre chose. L'énergie qui s'écoulait en cette Lockpin était terrifiante ! Elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne le montrait sous son apparence fragile ! Elle cachait son jeu depuis le départ ! La Carchacrok se retourna vers Cynthia, poussant quelques cris :_

« Carcha ! Carchacrok ! Carchacrok Carcha ! »

« Que veux-tu dire… Thierry ! Ordonne à ta Lockpin d'arrêter de plaisanter pour ce combat ! Tellus ne veut pas un ersatz ! »

« Ah… Ahem… Oui… Bon, je comprends. Tu fais comme tu le désires mais il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir après tout ça. Lapinette… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Lockpin. Lock… »

_Puisque Thierry le lui demandait, elle n'allait plus se retenir dorénavant. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà emmagasiné beaucoup d'énergie contre Venus, le combat allait être encore plus terrifiant dorénavant. La Lockpin ferma les yeux, ses deux bras dirigés vers le sol alors qu'elle se concentrait… Ses deux longues oreilles au bout cotonneux rose se levaient légèrement alors que Tellus tremblait en reculant._

_C'était quoi ça ? Son adversaire ne plaisantait plus mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cette puissance… Ce n'était pas une Lockpin mais un monstre ! Elle n'allait pas pouvoir la battre comme ça ! Même en donnant son maximum ! Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur mais là, elle craignait vraiment Lapinette ! Lentement, les deux yeux rubis de la Lockpin rose s'ouvraient, montrant une légère surprise._

_C'était quoi ce point rouge sur la poitrine de l'humaine aux longs cheveux blonds ? Elle voyait ce point qui se déplaçait donc ce n'était pas sur le vêtement. Elle arrivait même à percevoir un léger rayon qui projetait ce point. C'était bizarre… Mais est-ce c'était normal ? A part elle, personne ne l'avait vu. Un sifflement dans les airs et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir mais elle savait que si elle laissait cette humaine alors… Son dresseur ne s'en remettrait pas ! Il n'avait jamais eut de véritables relations avec les autres humains ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Elle disparue de la vision de toutes les personnes dans l'arène, arrivant devant Cynthia avant de la pousser avec violence. La jeune femme tomba en arrière à plus de deux mètres tandis que Lapinette se retournait, un trou se formant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur. Un cri traversa l'arène alors qu'elle posait la patte gauche sur sa plaie, ses yeux rubis se refermant. Elle s'écroula au sol, une flaque de sang rouge se créant autour d'elle. Dans les airs, un homme aux cheveux verts en bataille se trouvait sur une créature volante. Elle devait bien mesurer deux mètres et ses ailes semblaient végétales alors que son corps était brun. Au-dessous de son cou se trouvaient quelques bananes._

« Merde loupé ! Qu'est-ce que cette Lockpin a foutu ?! »

_Il venait de rater sa cible et il devait remettre une balle dans le fusil sniper qu'il avait dans ses mains. Dire qu'il avait attendu le moment où la maîtresse de Sinnoh serait à découvert, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il se retrouva subitement téléporté au beau milieu de l'arène ainsi que son Tropius. Thierry était en larmes devant le corps de sa Lockpin, ayant posé sa cape noire sur celle-ci pour éponger et fermer la blessure, demandant à ce qu'on appelle une infirmière au plus vite. Devant l'homme aux cheveux verts se trouvait Mimolet, les yeux entièrement bleus, un rictus de haine peint sur son visage._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Rester auprès d'elle

**Chapitre 51 : Rester auprès d'elle**

« Qu'est-ce… »

_La majorité des spectateurs s'était levée lorsque le coup de feu avait retenti, une bonne partie d'entre eux poussant des cris tout en s'enfuyant. Des policiers étaient arrivés pour tenter de calmer la foule tandis que deux médecins se dirigeaient vers Thierry et sa Lockpin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns serrait la créature contre lui, les deux médecins devant l'anesthésier pour lui faire lâcher la créature. Adrien et Aaron allèrent aider les deux médecins pour transporter Lapinette et Thierry tandis que Terry, Lucio et Cynthia entouraient l'homme aux cheveux verts, du moins essayèrent._

« Mimolet ! Arrête ça ! Laisse nous passer ! »

_Le avait crée une demie-sphère translucide autour de lui, du Tropius et de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et s'écria :_

« Mais t'es qui ?! »

« mime mime ! »

« T'es le pokémon de Quentin ! C'est vrai… J'avais oublié héhéhé. Dommage pour toi mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as tenté de faire en m'emprisonnant ici mais c'est mauvais pour toi ! »

_Il souriait : Mimolet allait être une cible de choix et en plus… Cynthia n'était pas trop loin ! Dès que la demie-sphère crée par Mimolet disparaissait, il allait simplement tuer cette dernière ! Il sortait quatre pokéballs de ses poches, prêt à les envoyer sur le mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier ! Les quatre pokéballs tombèrent au sol sans s'ouvrir._

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne sortent pas ?! »

_Les quatre pokéballs étaient fissurée en leurs centres, empêchant les pokémons à l'intérieur de pouvoir sortir. Mimolet observait de son regard froid et bleuté l'homme aux cheveux verts, projetant avec violence le Tropius contre l'une des parois illusoires, brisant la nuque de la créature sur le coup. L'homme aux cheveux verts tremblait légèrement mais sortit une balle de sniper pour le mettre dans son arme, celle-ci se tordant sous les pouvoirs de Mimolet. Cynthia continuait de crier :_

« Arrête Mimolet ! Ca ne mène à rien de le tuer ! Laisse le vivre et nous l'interrogerons ! »

« MIME ! »

_Ils voulaient l'interroger ?! Aucun problème pour ça ! L'homme aux cheveux verts fut parcouru de soubresauts alors que Mimolet exécutait divers gestes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le maître élémentaire de la nature s'écroula à genoux, prenant une voix mécanique et neutre… comme si il était possédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un :_

« Interrogez moi alors. »

« Hein ? De ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

« Il le manipule psychologiquement. Seuls les pokémons ayant des pouvoirs psychiques extrêmement puissants peuvent faire une telle chose ! »

« Et est-ce que c'est bon pour nous ? »

« Tant que Mimolet est de notre côté, oui… Laissez moi faire. »

_Lucio se plaça devant Terry et Cynthia, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant de son front. Il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait si il ne voulait pas retourner le contre lui._

« Quel est ton nom et ton rôle ? »

« Jean… Je suis… le maître… élémentaire… de la nature. »

« Quelle est la raison de ta présence à la ligue pokémon de Sinnoh ? »

« J'ai été… envoyé… par mon… chef… pour… assassiner… la maîtresse… de Sinnoh. »

« Où est-il ? Où est Henry et que fait-il ? »

« Il… est… en direction… du volcan. Il recherche… »

« Hein ? Il est vers le Mont Abrupt ! Prévenez tout le monde de quitter cette zone aussitôt ! »

« Il recherche… Il recherche… la pierre Magma. »

« Le fou ! Il faut l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! C'est bon Mimolet, tu peux arrêter. »

« … Mime … »

_Mimolet ne semblait pas avoir entendu Lucio ou alors ne l'écoutait pas délibérément. Qu'importe, le contrôle mental sur Jean était toujours opérationnel et Cynthia prit la parole d'une voix lente mais calme :_

« Mimolet, tu veux bien cesser s'il te plaît ? »

« MIME ! MIME MIME ! ! »

« Arrête ça, ça suffit. Thierry ne voudrait pas ça. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait à Thierry ?! Il était avec lui depuis plus de vingt ans ! Il était le premier pokémon de Quentin et en tant que tel, le fils de cet homme avait été sous sa protection ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait ?! Ses yeux entièrement bleus restaient fixés sur Jean. L'homme aux cheveux verts plaça ses deux mains autour de son cou, commençant à s'étrangler sous les regards médusés des trois personnes._

« Mimolet ! ARRETE ! Tellus, détruit cette barrière ! Vite ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient ?! Qu'il allait s'arrêter maintenant ?! Ils devaient tous mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ! De l'écume sortait peu à peu de la bouche de Jean, celui-ci tentant de lutter inconsciemment contre le contrôle mental de Mimolet mais sans effet. De son côté, Tellus fissurait de plus en plus la demie-sphère translucide qui recouvrait Mimolet, Jean et son Tropius mort. Mais ce fut trop tard et le corps sans vie de Jean s'écroula sur le sol alors que la demie-sphère disparaissait._

« Il… Il l'a tué de sang-froid… sans aucun remord. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver à ces extrémités Mimolet ! Qu'est-ce que Thierry va penser de toi ?! »

« MIME ! MIME MIME MIME ! »

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas le voir au lieu ? Oh non ! Je suis désolée, Lucio et Terry, mais je vais vérifier l'état de Thierry et de sa Lockpin ! »

_Elle rappelait Tellus dans sa pokéball, laissant le aux mains de la vieille femme et de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Elle devait voir comment Thierry allait ! Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas pensé mais… sa… Lockpin… venait de lui sauver la vie ! Terry s'approcha de Mimolet, toussant légèrement avant de prendre la parole :_

« Je ne te jugerais pas sur tes actes car tu as tué un criminel. Néanmoins, penses-tu que c'est la meilleure solution ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux vraiment pour Thierry ? Tu as endoctriné ce jeune homme à ta manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il fera après qu'Henry soit mort ? Y as-tu pensé ? Il a annoncé qu'il n'avait plus aucun but. »

« . Mime mime mime. . »

« Tu y réfléchiras quand tu en auras terminé avec Henry ? Soit… Tu fais comme tu le veux. »

_Elle s'éloigna sans dire d'autres mots, laissant finalement le en face de Lucio. Celui-ci le regarda pendant de nombreuses secondes, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça. Mimolet semblait si calme et pourtant… Il ressentait une telle rage à l'intérieur du . Il murmura en soupirant :_

« Retourne voir Thierry. Je n'ai rien à te dire ou à t'en vouloir. »

_Le pokémon humanoïde rose et blanc hocha la tête, disparaissant de la vue de Lucio en se téléportant. L'homme aux cheveux violets observa le ciel : Dire qu'il faisait si beau et qu'ils n'étaient qu'à peine à l'après-midi. Un meurtre venait d'être commis mais cela ne le choquait plus… plus vraiment. A l'époque des maîtres élémentaires, les morts étaient légions donc il n'avait pas à juger Mimolet pour ce qu'il venait de commettre. Il était temps de prévenir les instances judiciaires pour demander à ce que le mont Abrupt soit bouclé et fermé au public. Si Henry était là bas, c'étaient à eux de régler ce problème ! La fin était proche… La fin de cette histoire désastreuse de plusieurs décennies._

« Comment vas Thierry ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Il est simplement endormi. Je l'ai mis à côté de sa pokémon. Normalement, nous ne sommes pas faits pour héberger des humains mais dans ce cas précis, puisqu'il n'a pas de blessures mais simplement mis inconscient, on l'a laissé ici. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais les surveiller… »

_L'infirmière s'inclina, laissant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds assise sur une chaise. Elle se trouvait devant Thierry qui était allongé sur un lit. Le jeune homme avait les mains posées sur son ventre et dormait paisiblement. L'effet des somnifères. Elle lui prit avec délicatesse la main droite, la passant sur sa joue pour ressentir sa chaleur._

« Tu es quelqu'un… de vraiment remarquable. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, Thierry. Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça, tout sera terminé. »

_Elle gardait la main du jeune homme contre son visage, fermant les yeux en attendant qu'il se réveille. Cela prit plus de deux heures mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle restait auprès de lui et personne n'était venu les déranger à part l'infirmière qui prenait des nouvelles de Lapinette. Elle n'osait pas lui demander des nouvelles._

« Humm… Où est-ce que je suis ? LAPINETTE ! »

_Il s'était à peine réveillé qu'il se redressait subitement. Une main posée sur son front à cause du vertige qu'il venait d'avoir en se levant trop rapidement, il se tourna vers Cynthia puis vers sa Lockpin, poussant un cri strident. Il quitta le lit avant de s'approcher de Lapinette, prenant sa patte gauche en continuant de crier :_

« Lapinette ! Lapinette ! Répond moi ma grande ! Hey ! INFIRMIERE ! INFIRMIERE ! »

« Calme toi, Thierry ! Je vais l'appeler ! »

_La Lockpin était couchée dans le lit, un masque posé sur la bouche et les yeux fermés. Elle respirait difficilement et il avait les larmes aux yeux en serrant sa patte entre ses deux mains. Cynthia était partie prévenir une infirmière. Celle-ci fit son apparition après quelques minutes, criant à Thierry :_

« Non mais veuillez lâcher cette Lockpin ! »

« Mais c'est ma pokémon ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a ! »

« Elle va bien mais lâchez la ! Elle a besoin de se reposer ! Elle a reçue une balle au niveau de la poitrine et son poumon gauche a été perforé ! »

« Hein ?! Mais mais mais… Où est-ce qu'elle va bien alors ?! »

« Elle est en vie… Ce n'est pas déjà mal n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout elle est hors de danger. »

_Il eut un sourire émerveillé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, venant embrasser la patte de Lapinette entre ses mains. Il était si heureux d'apprendre ça ! Elle était vivante ! Elle allait s'en sortir ! Elle était hors de danger ! Dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, elle serait à nouveau en train de lui sauter au cou !_

« Vous pouvez rester avec elle si vous le désirez puisque vous êtes son dresseur… mais ne faites rien d'imprudent et ne touchez à rien. »

« PROMIS ! »

« Mademoiselle Cynthia, vous restez ici aussi ? »

« Oui… Je dois parler avec Thierry. »

_L'infirmière quittait la chambre, laissant les deux personnes avec pour seul bruit le bip sonore de la machine gérant l'air de Lapinette. Il restait près de la Lockpin, fermant les yeux en posant sa tête sur le lit. Il restait là, à genoux sans rien faire. Cynthia ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire à ce moment mais tenta une amorce :_

« Tu m'as bien mentie depuis le début, Thierry. »

« Je n'y… été pas forcé mais je l'ai fait. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment de toi et des autres mais je restais fixé sur mon idée de donner une vie meilleure à Lapinette. Je voulais venger la mort de ses parents, de mon père… et donc du maître de Mimolet. Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais pour la balle mais après… »

_Elle lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, que ça soit au sujet d'Henry ou de Mimolet. La mort de Jean, la colère du , rien n'était épargné et à la fin, il se releva pour se mettre en face de Cynthia. La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux, ses pupilles argentées attendant qu'il s'adresse à elle :_

« Désolé de t'avoir menti depuis le début. Il est vrai que je ne savais rien au sujet de ton rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh et que je l'ai appris que tardivement mais… Même si tu ne l'avais pas été, je t'aurais quand même apprécié. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi et je ne les oublierais pas. Malheureusement… Le combat n'a pas été terminé. »

« Il pourra bien attendre non ? Rien ne presse. Ta Lockpin a besoin de toi et… »

« Maintenant que je sais où est Henry, je vais aller au Mont Abrupt et terminer cette histoire commencée il y a dix ans. »

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est… C'est… C'est vrai que Lapinette a besoin de toi mais… Je… Ah… J'ai besoin de toi aussi. »

_Elle lui avait crié le premier mot, tirant sur le tissu blanc du vêtement du jeune homme pour le ramener contre elle. Maintenant qu'il était là devant elle et qu'il savait tout à son sujet et inversement… Il la regardait alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, tendant les lèvres avec désir. Il déglutit légèrement, prenant une profonde respiration avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Cynthia. Il venait de répondre à ses sentiments. Elle ouvrit ses yeux argentés pour le regarder avant de l'embrasser subitement avec ferveur. Sans lui laisser le temps de n'esquisser qu'un geste, elle recula pour se coucher sur le lit à côté, lui sur elle en continuant ce baiser. Cette fois-ci, pas de place au doute, elle lui montrait que ce n'était pas une erreur la première fois, gardant son corps logé contre le sien. Le goût de ses lèvres, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier dorénavant et elle remarquait qu'il semblait grandement gêné bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la raison._

« Ahem… »

_L'infirmière poussa un léger toussotement pour signaler sa présence, présence que Thierry avait déjà remarqué d'après ce que comprenait Cynthia. Elle retira ses lèvres, poussant un petit cri surpris alors que le jeune homme se détachait d'elle._

« Si vous voulez faire ce genre de choses… Ce n'est pas dans un hôpital qu'il faut les faire. »

« Ah… Euh… Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ferais bien de prendre un peu l'air ! »

_Il était vraiment confus alors que Cynthia le voyait partir en courant. Elle eut un petit rire amusé, se disant que ce moment avait été le plus délicieux de son existence. L'infirmière soupira, allant vérifier l'état de la Lockpin rose alors qu'elle se tournait vers la maîtresse de Sinnoh, lui disant :_

« Quand même… Mademoiselle Cynthia, je ne vous pensais pas comme cela. »

« J'ai ma fierté et elle m'a dit de profiter du premier moment où nous étions seuls et tranquilles. Voilà tout. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire en quittant la chambre à son tour. Elle allait retrouver le jeune homme et l'inviter à aller chez elle. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir… bavarder tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle sortit du centre pokémon, elle remarqua que Thierry se tenait dans un coin isolé à environ dix mètres. Devant lui se tenait Mimolet, la créature humanoïde rose et blanche semblant lui parler tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Le disparu dans un rayon rouge alors que Thierry faisait apparaître son Nostenfer, grimpant sur ce dernier en s'éloignant. Elle… Elle n'y croyait pas ! Le jeune homme était en train de partir !_

« THIERRY ! THIERRY REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Encore désolé, Cynthia mais… Je vais au mont Abrupt. Ne viens pas à ma poursuite. »

« Tu vas voir si je ne viens pas ! »

_Elle faisait apparaître à son tour Tellus, montant sur le dos de la Carchacrok pour suivre Thierry. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose à Soprallegro, la chauve-souris violette se retournant pour créer un brouillard noir et épais tout autour de lui avant d'utiliser ses ondes sonores pour empêcher la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds de l'accompagner. Maintenant… Ils pouvaient partir alors que Cynthia hurlait dans le ciel._


	52. Chapitre 52 : EDdMA

**Chapitre 52 : En direction du Mont Abrupt**

« Mimolet, j'espère pour toi que tu sais dans quelle galère on s'enfonce hein ? »

« ! mime mime ! »

_Ils avaient atterri dans l'aire de survie, un endroit très calme où se trouvaient seulement quelques bâtiments. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais il savait bien ce que cet endroit représentait : Pour les dresseurs les plus endurcis, l'aire de survie portait bien son nom : Elle mettait à mal tous les dresseurs désireux d'entraîner leurs pokémons. Dans son cas précis, rien ne l'intéressait réellement sauf une chose… Une chose qui se présentait devant ses yeux : Un gigantesque volcan endormi et dont les dresseurs préféraient s'éloigner à cause de la chaleur et des pokémons habitant à l'intérieur._

« On devrait se dépêcher, Cynthia ne vas pas tarder vu l'état dans laquelle je l'ai laissée. »

« Mime mime mime ! »

« Oui, je me ferais pardonner après tout ça ! Ne t'en fais pas ! En plus… Après ça… »

_Il passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour se rappeler de ce petit moment intime et pourtant trop bref à son goût. Cela avait été si bon ! Il termina sa phrase :_

« Je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps à Sinnoh ! Mimolet, tu te sens prêt ? On va régler son compte à Henry et le tuer, qu'importe ce que diront les autres ! Et surtout… Faisons le pour Lapinette avant mon père. Qu'il paye pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

_Le acquiesça du regard et d'un hochement de la tête. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu du dernier maître élémentaire, celui qui était responsable de la mort de tous ses compagnons ! La vengeance… Il avait cultivé ce fruit pendant toutes ces années et maintenant, il sentait que tout allait se terminer ! Un cri strident se fit entendre dans les airs, Thierry et Mimolet relevant la tête pour voir Cynthia sur sa Carchacrok :_

« Thierry ! ATTENDS-MOI ! »

« Encore là ? Mimolet ! AttendS qu'elle atterrit puis… »

Il lui murmurait le reste de l'action dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle atterrissait. Elle avait le visage des mauvais jours et pourtant, il n'avait fallut que quelques heures entre le baiser et maintenant pour arriver à ce stade. Un rictus de colère dessiné sur ses lèvres, elle descendait de Tellus en reprenant la parole :

« Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnais ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! Tu mériterais ma main dans ta figure pour ce que tu m'as fait avec ta purée de pois ! »

« J'y étais obligé, Cynthia. Je vais risquer ma vie, je ne veux pas risquer celle des autres. J'ai déjà fait une bêtise avec Lapinette, je ne veux pas en commettre une autre avec toi. »

« Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider. Je suis assez grande pour savoir prendre les bonnes décisions et je veux te suivre, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Mimolet. »

_Il claqua des doigts, fermant les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais si il y était obligé… Le se positionna devant Thierry, exécutant quelques gestes de ses deux mains alors que Tellus se présentait devant Cynthia. Les yeux de la Carchacrok et de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se fermaient à moitié. Cynthia sortit avec difficulté une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet, la jetant au sol pour laisser s'échapper une fumée de même couleur._

« Imbécile ! Tu ne penses pas m'avoir de cette façon ? Je sais bien que Mimolet est capable de m'endormir ! J'ai pris mes précautions ! »

« S'il te plaît, Cynthia… Comprend moi ! Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir ! »

« Et moi alors ?! Je fais ça pour toi ! Je ne fais même pas ça pour Sinnoh mais pour toi ! On me considère souvent comme fière et droite mais je laisse tout de côté si c'est pour être avec toi ! Laisse moi t'accompagner ! »

« Pffff… Cynthia, Cynthia, Cynthia. »

_Il s'approchait d'elle en poussant un profond soupir. Il s'était enfin résigné ? Elle restait sur ses gardes, la fumée violette se dissipant tandis que Tellus laissait passer le jeune homme. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Cynthia, prenant la parole :_

« Quel est ton rapport dans cette histoire ? Oui… Les maîtres élémentaires ont tué tes parents mais les deux qui ont commis ce meurtre sont maintenant décédés. »

« Je veux t'aider ! C'est aussi facile que ça ! Je suis la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! J'ai déjà battu Henry dans le passé, je pourrais recommencer une seconde fois ! »

« Et perdre tes pokémons ? Henry n'hésitera pas un seul instant à tuer quiconque se présentera à lui. Mon père en a fait les frais mais toi… Tes pokémons n'ont-ils pas souffert lors de sa rencontre avec lui ? »

« Si mais… Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont assez forts ! Qu'importe ce que tu diras, je t'accompagne ! C'est décidé et tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis ! »

« Cynthia… Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne sais pas si les hommes doivent parler ainsi mais… J'ai des sentiments pour toi et donc… Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre des risques inutiles. Tellus, tu ne veux pas calmer ta maîtresse ? »

« Carcha ! »

_Pfff… Il s'en doutait que la Carchacrok respectait la décision de sa maîtresse. Finalement, il retira ses mains des épaules de Cynthia, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Mimolet s'était concentré pour faire apparaître une demie-sphère violette autour de lui. Le posa son bras sur celui de Thierry._

« Et bien… Encore une fois, désolé… mais c'est une affaire d'homme, Cynthia. »

« Enfuis toi encore une fois devant mes yeux et je te promet que tu le regretteras toute ta vie, Thierry. Fais attention ! Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! »

« Alors je pense que je vais le regretter. Au revoir, Cynthia. »

_Mimolet et Thierry se mirent à se déplacer avec une vélocité peu commune, quittant le regard de Cynthia. Il… Il venait d'utiliser la même technique qui avait permis au jeune homme d'emporter la jeune femme et de s'enfuir quand les journalistes les pourchassaient ! Et maintenant, il accomplissait ça contre elle ?! Quel culot !_

« THIERRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

_Elle en avait marre ! MARRE de le voir toujours s'enfuir ! Cela rappelait les débuts du jeune homme avec elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir une correspondance entre ce moment du passé et celui qui se déroulait actuellement ! Elle grimpa sur le dos de sa Carchacrok, lui ordonnant avec colère de se diriger vers le Mont Abrupt ! Là-bas, elle était sûre de retrouver le jeune homme ! De toute façon, la police était présente pour l'arrêter ! Il n'allait pas aller très loin !_

« Combien sont-ils, Mimolet ? »

« Mime mime mime ! »

« Une quinzaine ? Et seulement sur cette route… Hum… Ca ne va pas être très simple. Tu te sens capable de tenir le coup ? Je préfère éviter d'utiliser les autres maintenant. Henry ne se laissera pas faire… Surtout qu'on veut le tuer. »

« ! Mime Mime ! »

_Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Il pouvait facilement s'occuper des policiers sans que cela cause un problème et il allait le lui montrer. Mimolet se présenta devant la quinzaine de gardes policiers, tous réunis sur cette route rocheuse et difficile à escalader. Thierry était derrière son , le visage neutre et sévère._

« Désolé mais la route vers le Mont Abrupt est interdite d'accès jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Veuillez rebrousser chemin ! »

« Hey mais attend… Ca ne serait pas… Thierry ? Celui qui a combattu le conseil des quatre hier et avant-hier ? »

« Mimolet, montre moi ce que tu veux faire. »

_Le s'exécuta, fermant les yeux avant qu'ils ne deviennent entièrement bleus quelques secondes après. Un premier policier s'écroula au sol comme si il venait de s'évanouir par une pression psychique trop forte. Puis un second et ainsi de suite. Les policiers ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait mais les derniers s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs pokéballs, Mimolet les arrêtant avant. Au bout d'une minute, tous les policiers étaient allongés sur le sol, évanouis les uns à côté des autres. Sans même un regard vers eux, Thierry continua son chemin, Mimolet le suivant comme si de rien n'était._


	53. Chapitre 53 : Face à face

**Chapitre 53 : Face à face**

« Toge… Toge… Togetic ! »

_Elle s'était concentrée à son maximum pour que son métronome ne soit fixé que sur l'idée d'obtenir de l'eau à partir de rien. La chance semblait être avec Titania puisqu'elle aspergea Thierry et ses pokémons. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns remercia la petite Togetic avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils se mettaient à nouveau en route._

« Je m'excuse de vous entraîner dans tout ça. A part moi et Mimolet, vous n'êtes pas concernés par cette histoire. »

« Mime mime mime. »

« Oui… Comme le dit Mimolet, je vais avoir besoin de vous mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je vous protégerais et si vous voyez qu'il y a trop de dangers, vous pouvez partir. »

« Leupho ! Leuphorie ! »

_Elle n'était pas d'accord et les autres pokémons exprimaient leurs mécontentements. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère et chacun savait le véritable caractère de Thierry. Celui-ci l'avait montré quelques fois lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment éloignés de tout alors ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Il eut un petit soupire ému, les remerciant en leur tapotant le crâne tandis que Titania s'était mise à tourner très rapidement sur elle-même :_

« Toge ! Togetic ! Togetic ! Toge toge ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Titania ?! »

_La Togetic se mit à voler subitement en quittant le groupe, ne cherchant même pas à voir si les autres la suivaient. Thierry courut derrière elle, accompagné de ses pokémons en criant à Titania de toutes ses forces :_

« Mais arrête toi ! Titania ! Ecoute moi ! On ne doit pas prendre un autre chemin sinon on va se faire attaquer ! Ecoute moi ! »

« Togetic ! Toge toge togetic ! »

« Comment ça, il y a une source d'énergie proche d'ici ? Ca ne serait pas… »

« Togetic ! Toge toge ! Togetic toge ! »

« Non ? Ce n'est pas ça mais alors quoi ? »

_Il ne comprenait pas, demandant à ses pokémons si ils savaient de quoi elle parlait mais aucun ne put lui répondre. Finalement, il voyait pourquoi elle allait vers cette direction. Elle s'arrêta dans un cul de sac, de nombreux gravats se trouvant devant eux alors qu'elle se mettait à tourner autour de ces derniers. Elle prit une pierre, la soulevant avec difficultés._

« Attend un peu… Y a quelqu'un dessous ? Et il est encore en vie ? Les gars ! Aidez moi ! Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire ! »

_Les cinq pokémons et leurs dresseurs commencèrent à retirer les gravats les uns après les autres. Si il y avait quelqu'un dessous, ils devaient l'aider au plus vite ! A sa grande surprise, il remarqua que la seule chose qui se trouvait était une simple pierre qui brillait d'un éclat pur et blanc. Il récupéra la pierre, l'observant sous toutes les coutures alors que Titania s'approchait de lui pour tenter de la lui prendre._

« Dis moi… Titania… C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait courir comme des dératés ? »

« Togetic togeeeeeee ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te la donner. Tu la mérites ou pas ? »

_Elle était presque en pleurs, le regardant de ses petits yeux en amande. Elle voulait cette pierre ! Elle était si jolie et si belle. Thierry semblait savoir ce qu'était cette pierre mais il ne voulait pas la lui donner. Les autres pokémons ne préféraient rien dire alors que Thierry s'approchait de Titania pour coller son visage contre le sien :_

« Tu veux cette pierre non ? Puisque tu as été une gentille fille, je pense que je peux te la donner MAIS… Je tiens à te prévenir que tu vas changer ma grande. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Si c'est le cas, prend la. »

_Il ouvrait sa main gauche avec la pierre à l'intérieur, laissant Titania libre de son choix. Elle allait changer ? Se transformer ? Evoluer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Elle ne le savait pas… Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les membres de sa race donc… Est-ce qu'elle allait devenir repoussante ? Elle ne savait pas. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus tellement envie de prendre cette pierre qui l'attirait tant._

« Toge… Togetic ? Toge… ? »

« Mais oui, tu resteras avec moi malgré ta nouvelle forme. »

_Alors elle n'avait pas à se poser de questions ! Elle prit la pierre dans ses pattes, son corps s'illuminant tandis que Thierry et les autres se cachaient les yeux. Elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir en même temps que son corps se modifiait. Elle n'avait plus ses deux petites pattes ! Elle ne les sentait plus ! Elles n'étaient plus là ! Par contre… Ses ailes s'allongeaient et son corps s'était mis à grossir ! _

« Toge… kiss ? Togekiss ? Togekiss toge ? »

_Elle venait d'achever son évolution, se présentant sous la forme d'une créature ovale et blanche d'une taille d'un mètre cinquante. Elle avait quelques petits symboles géométriques rouges et bleus dessinés sur le ventre. A place de ses deux pattes, deux longues ailes étaient présentes tandis que sur sa tête, elle semblait avoir une couronne à trois pics. Bleu sur celui de gauche, blanc sur le milieu et rouge sur celui de droite, elle restait surprise et légèrement intimidée par son évolution. Elle était devenue…si grosse._

« Plus questions de sauter dans mes bras, Titania. »

« Togekissssssssssssss ! »

_Elle se mettait à sangloter mais il rigola légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant le dos avant de l'enlacer. Il lui murmurait qu'elle était très bien comme ça et que maintenant, elle était encore plus forte et qu'elle allait pouvoir mieux l'aider. Elle sécha ses larmes, le regardant avec un petit sourire pour voir si il ne lui mentait pas. Il semblait sincère donc… Elle se mit à déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler à côté de Soprallegro, ils étaient maintenant prêts à repartir à nouveau !_

« Oui, faites attention à vous, cet endroit devient de plus en plus dangereux. J'ai déjà prévenu vos compagnons au sujet du conseil des quatre. Allez les rejoindre. »

_Elle venait encore de réveiller un groupe de policiers, se disant que Thierry avait été sacrément efficace sur ce coup. Elle faisait apparaître Venus à côté d'elle, lui demandant d'une voix calme :_

« Tu peux commencer à créer un anneau aqueux autour de nous ? On va en avoir besoin…NON ! »

_Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? La Milobellus ne comprenait pas, ayant déjà commencé à créer de l'eau autour de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et de la Carchacrok. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

« Thierry n'a pas de pokémon pour l'aider à supporter cette chaleur ! Il ne va pas tenir plus de quinze ou vingt minutes ! On doit se dépêcher ! Venus, je grimpe sur ton dos, Tellus, tu nous suis. On va se déplacer encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant. »

_Dire qu'elle était inquiète pour le jeune homme serait un euphémisme, elle était morte de peur pour lui ! Elle s'agrippa au cou du long serpent de mer couleur crème tandis que Tellus déployait ses ailerons. Elles devaient accélérer le rythme ! Quand est-ce que le conseil des quatre allait arriver ? Le volcan grondait de plus en plus : Il se tramait quelque chose de mauvais ! Est-ce que… le Mont Abrupt allait se réveiller ? Après tous ces siècles ?_

« Wah… Wah… Désolé mais il fait trop chaud ! »

_Il retira sa cape blanche, la jetant au sol avant de se débarrasser de son haut. Il était en sueur et malgré l'arrosage permanent et le souffle que créaient Soprallegro et Titania, il avait du mal à respirer et à rester conscient. _

« Soprallegro, tu ressens quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas… Une autre énergie… »

« Nostenfer ! Nosten ! Nostenfer nosten. »

« Il y a un autre humain plus en profondeur ? Il faut donc qu'on trouve le moyen de descendre ! Continuons ! »

_Mimolet et lui-même avaient du mal à rester calmes. Contrairement aux autres, ils étaient les plus excités et nerveux et cela pouvait se comprendre. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'endroit où se trouvait Henry. La température continuait d'augmenter, prenant des proportions quasi-catastrophiques. De la fumée blanche empêchait quiconque de voir à plus de dix mètres de distance. Enfin… Il se retrouva au grand air… Du moins, grand air… Il voyait bien le ciel au-dessus de lui mais il se retrouvait dans un espace circulaire d'une trentaine de mètres. Et au-dessous de lui ? De la lave… Un torrent de lave… Il se trouvait au-dessus d'une coulée de lave ? Un puissant souffle de feu arriva directement sur lui, Mimolet se positionnant devant Thierry, créant deux miroirs. L'un absorba les flammes alors que l'autre les recrachait en direction de la lave._

« Oh… Un gêneur capable de renvoyer mes flammes. C'est dommage. »

_La voix était assez vieille alors qu'un rire se faisait entendre à la suite de ces quelques paroles. Un chien aussi grand que Thierry se présenta à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait une fourrure orange et rayée de noire ainsi qu'une autre fourrure couleur crème comme celle de sa queue. Un Arcanin était présent ? Alors…_

« La pitié voudrait que je te laisse vivre en te demandant de partir mais… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai aucune pitié pour ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route, n'est-ce pas, Thierry, fils de Quentin ? »

_Une personne apparaissait derrière l'Arcanin. Les cheveux grisâtres, une barbe allant jusqu'au cou ainsi qu'une moustache généreuse, l'homme avait ses yeux saphir posés sur Thierry. Celui-ci tremblait de colère comme Mimolet alors que le vieil homme reprenait la parole d'une voix amusée :_

« Et oui… J'ai changé. Au revoir les cheveux rouges, je me fais vieux. Que veux-tu… Cela arrive bien un jour ou l'autre. Tu es donc là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Comme ton père il y a dix ans ? Celui-ci a perdu d'une manière fort triste. Que fais-tu depuis dix années ? Tu veux me tuer ? »

« Devine ! Tu viens toi-même de donner la réponse ! »

_Les cinq pokémons de Thierry se positionnaient derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait peu à peu pour être bien en face d'Henry. Le vieil homme était torse nu comme Thierry, passant une main dans sa longue barbe tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. A côté de l'Arcanin, un Galeking faisait son apparition, accompagné d'un Maganon, d'un Pyroli et d'un Chartor._

« Je te sens passablement énervé. Je ne comprends pas : Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ton père. Il a préféré se suicider après la mort de ses pokémons. »

« Et par la faute à qui ?! Qui est responsable de la mort de ses pokémons ? »

« Oh… Tu parles des brûlures tellement importantes qu'il n'y avait rien à faire sauf si on se dépêchait de les soigner ? C'est dommage… Vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas trouvé de centre pokémons après son combat. »

_Henry éclata de rire, passant une main sur son front pour se cacher les yeux. A force de parler de Quentin, les souvenirs de ce dernier lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se rappelait ces doux moments où il avait envoyé les deux Lockpins à une mort certaine… Et cette Locklass ! Voir même ce ! Celui qui était considéré comme le plus puissant de ces pokémons !_

« Ils sont tous morts… C'est triste. Tu viens donc le venger ? Venger les nombreuses morts que j'ai commises ? Celles des milliers d'hommes morts car ils ne respectaient pas mon autorité de maître de Sinnoh ? »

« On peut dire ça … Mais c'est surtout celle de mon père qui m'intéresse. Au passage, tu t'es trompé. Les pokémons de mon père ne sont pas tous morts. »

« Hum ? Où me suis-je trompé ? »

_Le vieil homme ne montrait pas sa surprise, attendant que Thierry réponde à sa question. Lentement, Mimolet fit quelques pas, se positionnant à côté du jeune homme pour qu'Henry puisse bien le voir. De ses yeux saphir, il observait le avant de dire :_

« Oh… C'est donc le sien ? Un survivant ? On peut régler cette affaire très vite. Tu vas aller rejoindre tes compagnons morts il y a de cela dix ans. »

« MR MIMEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Les yeux de Mimolet étaient rapidement devenus bleus, signe qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques. Un barrage épais de lianes bleues se positionna devant lui, brûlant vif alors que des flammes venaient de les consumer. Le Maganon avait pointé son canon droit vers Mimolet pour le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à Henry._

« Tes pokémons semblent un peu plus malins que toi et ce . Si ils savent ce qui va t'attendre, ils feraient mieux de s'éloigner et de partir. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? Spécialement dans cet endroit ? Car c'est là que se trouve la pierre de magma… Cet objet que je tiens dans ma main. »

_Il montrait finalement l'objet qu'il avait en main. Une pierre rouge et brillante… bien que légèrement cristallisée. A l'intérieur, il était possible de voir de la lave en fusion mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant brûler. Elle était si magnifique…_

« Cette pierre permet de réveiller le gardien du Mont Abrupt ! Mais il ne se laissera pas faire si facilement… Vois-tu… Ce gardien permet de laisser le volcan endormi alors si il n'est plus là… Devine ce qui va se passer ? J'aurais une nouvelle arme de destruction mais… »

« Le volcan se réveillera et engloutira cette île. »

« Oh non… Pas seulement cette île mais tout Sinnoh ! Les projections du volcan volent tellement loin qu'elles peuvent atterrir sur Verchamps si elles le voulaient. De plus, avec les nuages qui se formeront, une nouvelle ère glaciaire arrivera et cette zone sera complètement endormie et éteinte ! Nul ne pourra survivre ! Sauf moi… Les autres maîtres élémentaires sont morts mais cela m'importe peu. Le gardien Heatran va bientôt se réveiller et avec lui, le volcan le rejoindra ! Une pluie de feu s'abattra sur Sinnoh ! »

« Pas si je t'arrête avant ! »

« M'arrêter ? Mais tout a déjà commencé, Thierry. »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler et le jeune homme se retourna : Le pont de pierre qui permettait de rejoindre le rond central venait de s'effondrer ! Un torrent de flammes et de lave fut projeté dans les airs, puis un autre. Des bulles apparaissaient dans la lave mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient les voir._


	54. Chapitre 54 : D'acier et de lave

**Chapitre 54 : D'acier et de lave**

« Cérès, tu arrives à trouver des indices ? »

« Tritosor ! Trito ! »

« Ces murs ont été trempés il y a peu de temps ? Mais comment… Thierry n'a pas de pokémon maniant l'eau avec lui ! Ou alors…Titania ! Titania doit sûrement en être capable ! Cérès, continue de nous guider ! »

_Même si la Tritosor se déplaçait avec une extrême lenteur, c'était la seule façon pour elle de pouvoir repérer Thierry. Où était ce dernier ?! Elle perdait du temps mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre !_

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ? »

« Tsss… »

_Il préférait ne pas répondre aux provocations d'Henry, celui-ci tentait de le mettre hors de lui pour en profiter et l'affaiblir mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il devait calculer tout jusqu'au bout : Le Maganon était puissant… L'Arcanin était très résistant… Le Galeking, il ne fallait même pas en parler avec son corps de métal… Hum… Le Pyroli et le Chartor… Ce dernier était plutôt résistant mais très lent, beaucoup trop lent pour être dangereux._

« Tu mets trop de temps ! »

_Henry venait de crier, demandant à ses cinq pokémons de foncer vers le jeune homme, chacun allant à son allure en direction de Thierry. Les bouches s'ouvraient, crachant des puissants souffles de feu en direction du jeune homme. Têtdenoeu, Mimolet et Titania se positionnèrent devant Thierry, chacun créant un barrage à sa façon : De glace pour Titania, de lianes pour Têtdenoeu et psychique pour Mimolet._

_Lachanceuse sortait différents œufs de sa poche ventrale, appuyant dessus avant de les envoyer dans les airs au-dessus des barrages. De nombreuses explosions se produisirent, faisant trembler toute la roche autour d'eux. Thierry se tourna vers Lachanceuse, lui criant dessus sans pour autant être en colère :_

« Evite ça ! Si on tombe, tout sera terminé ! »

« Oh… Nous faire couler dans la lave, ça serait une bonne idée mais malheureusement, j'ai une solution de secours. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer comme ça. »

« Qui a dit que c'était de cette façon que je voulais en terminer avec toi ? »

« La lave engloutira tous tes espoirs. Heatran apparaîtra bientôt et avec lui, la fin de ton existence et celle de Sinnoh se fera. »

« Je vais te rendre la pareille ! Soprallegro… »

_La chauve-souris violette avait tout de suite compris ce que Thierry voulait qu'il fasse. C'était risqué, très risqué mais il avait promis au jeune homme d'être avec lui jusqu'au bout ! A la vitesse de l'éclair, Soprallegro traversa les différents barrages, arrivant devant le Pyroli. Celui-ci cracha une boule de feu en sa direction mais elle l'évita avec facilité avant de planter ses crocs dans la peau de la petite créature rouge.  
><em>

_Il se retenait de crier mais il sentait presque ses crocs qui fondaient dans la peau du Pyroli. Celui-ci était si brûlant de l'intérieur, aussi chaud que du magma mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ! La créature tentait de se libérer des crocs mais n'y arrivait pas, s'énervant de plus en plus et faisant augmenter sa température interne. Le corps du Pyroli était soulevé dans les airs à cause de Soprallegro. La chauve-souris violette lâcha tout simplement le Pyroli au-dessus de la lave avant de recevoir une puissante décharge électrique sous la forme d'une orbe. Elle fut expédiée contre la roche, retombant dans un coin isolé et inatteignable par la voie terrestre. Son corps était recouvert de blessures et le Nostenfer ne bougeait plus alors que le Maganon avait pointé son canon gauche vers lui._

_Cette technique… Il s'en rappelait… Il avait utilisé la même contre la Locklass de son père ! Et là… Et là… Soprallegro venait de subir la foudre de ce dernier. Il passait une main sur son front, la chaleur étant infernale dans cet endroit. Il ne devait pas penser aux pertes… pas maintenant ! Dès que tout serait terminé, il allait les sauver, tous les sauver, quitte à mourir après ! Il ne devait pas y penser plus longtemps ! Seulement la victoire pour l'instant !_

« Oh… C'est très malin d'envoyer mes pokémons dans la lave. Cela peut les faire disparaître pour toujours mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Tu vas bientôt disparaître dans la lave toi aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? N'as-tu pas remarqué l'erreur que tu commets ? Sous nos pieds… se trouvent Heatran. Il va se réveiller très bientôt grâce à toi. »

« Dès que je reposerais cette pierre, il s'endormira à nouveau ! »

« Quelle sottise de penser une telle chose. Enfin bon, de la part du fils d'un pauvre homme qui pensait que le monde était utopique, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux. »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père… Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi ! »

« Qui a dit que je m'intéressais à la valeur d'une personne ? Toi seul… Ce que les gens pensent de moi, c'est leurs problèmes. Je vis mon existence pour moi-même. »

_La tortue à la carapace faite de lave durcie poussa un petit cri, crachant de la fumée à travers ses narines et son dos avant qu'un flot de lave ne sorte de son corps, allant en direction de l'Arcanin, le recouvrant entièrement. Des blessures apparurent sur ce dernier mais il semblait encore vivant… En fait, les flammes qui entouraient l'Arcanin étaient bien plus fortes qu'auparavant._

_Saleté ! Il n'hésitait pas à blesser ses propres pokémons tant qu'ils lui permettaient d'accomplir ses bas desseins ! Il fit un geste de la main envers Mimolet et Têtdenoeu, leur demandant de mettre leurs pouvoirs en commun pour anéantir un nouvel adversaire. Les morceaux de la zone circulaire et sur les murs autour d'eux se mirent à se détacher, le Bouldeneu et le se concentrant pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs psychiques et ancestraux. Les nombreux morceaux allèrent percuter le Chartor sans le blesser pour autant… mais le forçait à reculer de plus en plus. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'une petite pierre puis plusieurs jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réunissent pour former un seul et unique rocher de trois mètres de diamètre. Celui-ci rencontra la tortue qui était presque tombée, ses deux pattes arrière plongées dans le vide alors que le Galeking explosait l'immense rocher. A nouveau, le Maganon pointait ses deux griffes, les rétractant pour laisser apparaître deux canons, créant des boules de feu en direction de Mimolet et de Têtdenoeu._

« Une bien belle coalition. Elle sera vouée à l'échec néanmoins. »

_Henry se retrouvait devant le Chartor qui tentait de remonter. Sans une once de remords, il écrasa les deux pattes du la tortue, celle-ci poussant un cri avant de tomber dans la lave à son tour. Les autres n'avaient pas vu ce geste, trop occupés par le combat alors que Lachanceuse et Titania s'étaient prises les boules de feu destinées à Mimolet et Têtdenoeu._

_Deux yeux rubis s'ouvraient dans la lave. Invisibles, ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qui se passait. Des geysers de lave arrivèrent à la hauteur du combat entre Thierry et Henry alors que le volcan se mettait à trembler de plus en plus. La chaleur devenait insoutenable mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas la ressentir. Même les pokémons s'en fichaient pas mal… à part le Bouldeneu._

« C'est pour bientôt ! Ces cinq années à préparer ce moment vont enfin aboutir ! Cette petite garce de Cynthia va enfin payer le prix pour avoir osé se rebeller contre moi ! »

« Touche… à Cynthia et je… »

« Oh… Une romance entre toi et la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Que c'est mignon et pathétique. C'est vrai que tu es venu déjà à Sinnoh dans le passé. Une vraie fan de Quentin ! Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit lorsqu'elle m'a battu : « Je viens venger la mort d'un héros. Monsieur Quentin est décédé à cause de toi. C'est pour lui et son fils disparu que j'endosse le rôle de maîtresse de Sinnoh à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

_Thierry restait surpris : Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais posé cette question à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mais quand même… Ca l'étonnait… Henry éclatait de rire en reprenant la parole :_

« Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ses parents morts par mes subordonnées ! Ce qui l'importait le plus, c'était de laver l'affront que j'avais commis envers ton père ! Quelle fille stupide ! Elle ne comprend rien à la vie ! »

« Elle… comprend bien plus que toi. C'est bon… Têtdenoeu, tu peux faire trembler la terre. Je me fiche de savoir si je dois disparaître mais je t'emporte avec moi, Henry ! »

_Si elle avait décidé de ne penser qu'à lui et à son père qui était mort, il devait en faire de même pour elle ! Elle pensait depuis des années au jeune homme et lui l'avait laissée dans un coin de sa mémoire ! C'était le moment de rembourser sa dette ! Thierry grimpa sur Titania, rappelant Lachanceuse dans sa pokéball tandis que Mimolet lévitait au-dessus du sol grâce à ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Seul le Bouldeneu restait en face d'Henry, tapant avec une violence inouïe le sol de ses nombreuses lianes. Le sol se mit à se fissurer de plus en plus, des pans entiers de la zone tombant dans la lave alors que le Galeking tentait de se mouvoir pour éviter de tomber. L'Arcanin portait sur son dos Henry, sautant de pierre en pierre alors que le Maganon se propulsait avec ses deux canons._

_Le Galeking poussa un effroyable grognement avant de taper du sol avec violence à son tour, ouvrant la gueule pour cracher une puissante déflagration en direction du Bouldeneu. Si il devait disparaître, il allait le rejoindre ! Le sol se fissura sous ses pieds, l'épaisse créature de métal de plus de deux mètres tombant dans la lave à son tour. Du côté de Têtdenoeu, celui-ci tentait d'arrêter les flammes sur son corps sans y arriver, ne remarquant pas qu'il reculait de plus en plus en direction du bord._

« Têtdenoeu ! FAIS GAFFE ! LE VIDE ! »

_Hein ? Le vide ?! Il ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se passait alors qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans le vide, la gravité faisant son office alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers la lave. Il tenta de se rattraper grâce à ces lianes mais celles-ci se consumaient les unes après les autres, l'empêchant d'avoir un appui assez solide. Il sombrait dans l'inconscience, voulant par là éviter de ressentir la douleur de fondre dans la lave… avant de se retrouver téléporté sur un espace rocheux à quelques mètres du Nostenfer évanoui bien qu'ils n'étaient pas situés au même endroit. Mimolet revenait sur le lieu qui avait réduit de moitié, passant une main sur son visage pour jeter la sueur au sol. Thierry atterrit à côté du , rappelant sa Leuphorie alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Il ne t'en reste plus que deux ! C'est bientôt la fin pour toi ! »

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai pourtant rien à craindre. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'Heatran n'apparaisse ! »

« J'en terminerais avec toi pendant ce délai ! Titania, Lachanceuse, Mimolet ! Utilisez le maximum de votre puissance ! »

_Soit… La triple attaque élémentaire allait faire son office. Alors que Titania ouvrait sa bouche pour projeter un puissant souffle de feu en direction du Maganon et de l'Arcanin, Mimolet et Lachanceuse se concentraient, le ciel se recouvrant de gros nuages noirs. Une pluie de grêles commença à s'abattre sur le terrain alors que la foudre suivait la même logique. Les deux pokémons d'Henry subirent de plein fouet la triple attaque élémentaire de la part des pokémons de Thierry, le sol se désagrégeant autour d'eux._

« Ca ne sera pas aussi fort que si Lapinette s'y mettait mais ça devrait suffire largement pour exterminer tes deux pokémons ! »

« Très efficace. Vraiment très efficace, il faut le reconnaître mais est-ce suffisant ? »

_L'Arcanin et le Maganon étaient encore debout. Sévèrement touchés, ils n'en restaient pas pour autant des adversaires très dangereux. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche eut un grand sourire en regardant ces deux pokémons, prenant la parole :_

« Heatran ! Voilà pour toi encore un nouveau sacrifice ! Eveille toi et présente toi à ton futur maître ! Maganon ! »

_Le pokémon transforma sa griffe droite rétractile en un canon, le pointant lentement en direction de Thierry et ses pokémons. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ?! Pouvoir les battre alors qu'il était dans un sale état ?! Il rêvait ! Puis soudainement, il projeta une boule de feu en direction de l'Arcanin. Celui-ci se prit la boule de feu en pleine face, faisant un saut en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Le corps du chien orange et noir de presque deux mètres termina sa course dans la lave à son tour. Henry s'approcha de son Maganon, lui tapotant légèrement le dos avec un grand sourire :_

« C'est bien mon brave… C'est bien. Tu m'as toujours loyalement servi depuis le début. »

« Tu n'as aucun remord à faire ça ?! C'était tes pokémons ! »

« Et alors ?! Même disparus dans la lave, ils vont servir à accomplir mon dessein ! La vie est pleine de sacrifices ! Depuis le début, c'était mon idée. Nourrir cette lave pour en faire sortir le gardien. Heatran, gardien de ce volcan, accepte mon ultime sacrifice ! »

_Henry donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du Maganon, les pieds de celui-ci quittant le sol alors que le regard du pokémon se posait sur Henry. Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi ? Il avait été… avec lui depuis… le début. Il… Il le remerciait… comme ça ? Il avait été… son plus… fidèle pokémon… Le dernier pokémon d'Henry plongea dans la lave, disparaissant dans le liquide alors que le vieil homme éclatait de rire. Tout le volcan se mit à trembler, des torrents de lave et de flammes apparaissant autour de Thierry et Henry._

« Enfin… Il fallait un pokémon capable de produire une chaleur encore plus forte que celle du volcan pour permettre à Heatran de se réveiller. Merci Thierry, depuis le début, tu m'as été d'une très grande utilité ! HEATRAN ! »

_Quelque chose sortit de la lave qui se trouvait sous les deux hommes. Une sorte de boule d'acier et de lave en fusion d'un diamètre d'un mètre soixante dix atterrit entre Thierry et Henry. Celui-ci sortait la pierre de magma et une pokéball orange et grise. Celle-ci était différente des autres puisqu'il y avait semblait avoir un support pour y déposer un objet. Sous les yeux étonnés du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, Henry y installa la pierre magma alors que s'ouvrait la boule d'acier et de lave en fusion._

« Hea… tran. Hea… »

« HEATRAN ! ACCUEILLE DONC TON NOUVEAU MAÎTRE DORENAVANT ! »

_La boule d'acier laissait place à une sorte de tortue grise et dont le corps semblait constitué en majeure partie par de la lave. Celle-ci ne coulait pas sur le sol comme si elle était partie intégrante du gardien du Mont Abrupt. Son visage était en acier comme son ventre et une partie de ses pattes. La pokéball grise et orange fut jetée sur Heatran, le pokémon disparaissant dans celle-ci. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où le gardien tentait de sortir de la pokéball… puis plus rien._

« Thierry ! Regarde devant tes yeux le plus puissant des monstres issus des flammes ! Heatran ! Apparais devant moi ! »

_La pokéball grise et orange s'ouvrait, la tortue de lave et d'acier apparaissant devant Thierry. Elle avait ses yeux rouges devenus entièrement blancs alors qu'elle poussait un cri. Le jeune homme venait d'échouer…_


	55. Chapitre 55 : Egoïste

**Chapitre 55 : Egoïste**

« Heatran fais donc une petite démonstration à Thierry. »

« Hea… tran… HEATRANNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_La tortue d'acier et de lave frappa au sol, provoquant un séisme bien différent de celui de Têtdenoeu. Thierry et ses trois compagnons durent courir légèrement en avant alors que le sol s'affaissait derrière eux. _

« Bon, on a pas trop le choix. Lachanceuse, envoie lui une nouvelle dose de pluie, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir ! »

_Il ne savait pas si cela allait être efficace mais de toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre ! La Leuphorie se concentra, commençant à créer des ondes aqueuses pour les envoyer sur le corps d'Heatran. La lave se solidifia légèrement… pour se mettre à refondre aussitôt ! Cela n'avait pas suffit ?!_

« Titania, Mimolet ! Allez l'aider ! Brisez sa carapace ! »

_Et merde ! Pourquoi il se disait que tout ça allait finir très mal ?! Car ce qui se tenait devant lui était une créature unique au monde ? Ou du moins tellement rare qu'il était difficile d'en voir deux au même moment ? La Togekiss et le firent briller leurs mains et pattes, ces derniers semblants devenir aussi solides que de la pierre. Les pattes et mains rencontrèrent le crâne et le corps d'Heatran, celui-ci se fissurant très légèrement avant de projeter des flammes._

« TOGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Togekiss ! »

« Mime mime mime ! »

_Ca faisait mal ! Très mal ! Il n'avait pas pensé que cette tortue pouvait renvoyer des flammes pour se défendre. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais non, il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il observa Henry qui avait un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ce vieil homme… Il en profitait hein ? Ca allait changer ! Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pokémons pour se défendre, ses pouvoirs psychiques allaient l'éteindre ! Ses yeux redevinrent bleus mais le vieil homme s'écria :_

« Heatran ! Aucune pitié pour eux ! Enveloppe ce dans les flammes ! »

_Zut ! Il l'avait déjà vu ! Il n'allait pas avoir le temps de se défendre ! La bouche d'Heatran s'ouvrait peu à peu et ce qui se préparait à l'intérieur dépassait toute son imagination… Ce n'était pas un simple souffle de feu… C'était autre chose… de bien pire… Un mélange de lave et de feu arrivait en sa direction et il se demandait si tout était déjà terminé pour lui. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir se venger…_

« Leuphorie ! LEUPHOOOOOOOOOO ! »

_Elle poussait un cri strident, se plaçant devant le en se prenant les coulées de lave et le souffle de feu. Elle se tourna avec difficulté en direction de Thierry, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait… bien défendu Mimolet mais là… Même elle n'avait pas réussi à absorber une telle force. Elle s'écroula au sol, son corps recouvert de blessures et de brûlures. Mimolet s'approcha d'elle, vérifiant son état pour murmurer :_

« … »

« Elle est encore en vie ? Ah… Ah… Je ne peux même pas la rappeler dans sa pokéball, je ne sais plus où elles sont ! Je commence à défaillir. »

« C'est simplement ta fin qui se rapproche de plus en plus ! »

« Togekiss, aide Mimolet à combattre Heatran le temps que je réfléchisse à la situation ! »

_Il devait réfléchir… Combattre Heatran était inutile dans ces conditions. Ses pokémons étaient trop affaiblis et cette chaleur autour d'eux l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Henry avait toujours sa pokéball à la main. Il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où la cacher de toute façon. Peut-être que…_

« Titania ! Mimolet ! Visez la pokéball que tient Henry ! »

« Hein ? »

_Hum ! Il n'était pas si stupide qu'il en avait l'air ! Peut-être que la vapeur du volcan et la forte chaleur de cet endroit lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires ? De toute façon, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il reculait légèrement, Heatran se positionnant devant lui alors qu'il lui hurlait avec colère :_

« C'est bon ! Assez plaisanter Heatran ! Montre moi que tu es bien le gardien du Mont Abrupt ! Fais baigner cet endroit dans une pluie de lave ! »

« Titania ! Contre moi ça avant qu'il ne commence ! Arrose la zone avec de la pluie ! »

_Il avait visé juste ! C'était bien la pokéball qui permettait de contrôler Heatran ! Maintenant qu'ils savaient quelle était la cible, tout allait être plus simple. La créature ailée blanche d'un mètre cinquante se mit à battre des ailes, poussant un cri majestueux en levant le regard vers le ciel. Les nuages noirs étaient à nouveaux présents, une fine pluie tombant sur eux. De la fumée sortait du corps de la tortue d'acier et de lave._

« HEATTTTTTTTTTTTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! »

_Hein ? Le gardien du volcan ne l'écoutait pas ? C'était quoi ça ? La pokéball n'était pas assez forte pour le contrôler ? Mais surtout… Heatran semblait perdre la tête. Il n'appréciait pas cette pluie sur son corps ! Il détestait même ça ! Les pans des murs de pierre autour d'eux se désagrégeaient pour léviter dans les airs, formant une énorme lame de roche qui devait faire une bonne dizaine de mètres._

_Non… Comment une telle chose existait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire mais les secondes défilaient avec une extrême lenteur alors qu'elle voyait la lame de roche qui allait s'abattre sur elle… et tout un pan du terrain. Le contact fut des plus rudes, c'était d'une puissance infinie, rien à avoir avec ce qu'elle avait rencontré avec Cynthia. Ses deux yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus sur le sol. La pluie s'arrêta peu à peu alors que Thierry criait :_

« TITANIA ! PAS TOI ! PAS TITANIA ! »

« Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un. Tes pokémons vont mourir les uns après les autres. »

« MIME MIME MIME ! ! »

« Oui, elle n'est pas morte ! Elle peut être sauvée si on se dépêche. Mimolet, il n'y a plus que toi et moi… »

_Oui… Ils étaient seuls… Tous ses autres pokémons étaient évanouis et en danger de mort si on ne s'occupait pas d'eux au plus vite. Le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le ciel, les nuages noirs ayant totalement disparus. Il devait y réfléchir sérieusement… Il y avait bien une solution… Très risquée mais…_

« Mimolet, utilise ton pouvoir de distorsion sur moi. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Mime ? mime ! »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton accord ! Exécution ! »

_Il n'aimait pas ça… Ca annonçait rien de bon pour la suite mais il devait s'exécuter. Une aura violette entoura les mains de Mimolet, le les tendant vers Thierry qui les serra dans les siennes. L'aura violette fut transférée alors qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers Henry, montrant son aura au vieil homme :_

« C'est terminé ! Dis au revoir à Heatran et à la vie ! »

« La distorsion ? La capacité de se déplacer très rapidement si on va à une vitesse extrêmement lente. Penses-tu être vraiment capable de gérer cette vitesse ? »

« Avec Mimolet, je me suis souvent entraîné donc… La réponse est oui ! »

_Il esquissait un semblant de marche en se dirigeant vers Henry. Il se déplaça subitement avec vélocité en direction d'Heatran et du vieil homme, celui-ci éclatant de rire avant de crier en direction de la tortue de métal et de lave :_

« IMBECILE ! Tu es finalement de l'histoire ancienne ! Dis adieu à la vie ! Heatran ! Enveloppe son corps dans un torrent de lave ! »

_Hein ?! Il pensait être capable de contrer sa vitesse avec ça ?! Il esquiva une flamme puis une autre… et remarqua trop tard ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se retrouvait entouré par un halo de lave qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Le liquide brûlant tombait sur sa peau, lui extirpant un cri affreux de détresse :_

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Mimolet tentait de venir en aide au jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas téléporter quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas ! L'halo de lave se trouvait juste devant Henry et Heatran, les yeux de la créature restant entièrement blanches alors que le vieil homme prenait la parole :_

« Vois-tu… Tu as essayé de battre le maître que je suis à un jeu bien trop dangereux pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre gamin qui s'est cru capable d'arrêter Henry, le plus puissant maître de Sinnoh ! Pauvre imbécile ! »

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Il continuait de crier de toutes ses forces, sentant maintenant des giclées de lave qui venaient caresser sa peau, l'ouvrant en la brûlant. Il hurlait à l'agonie, n'arrivant pas à contenir cette douleur qui l'envahissait sur tout son corps. Son pantalon fondait en de nombreuses parties, ses cheveux prenant feu alors que Mimolet poussait des cris :_

« ! MIME MIME MIME ! ! »

« MIMOLET ! AHHHHH ! J'AI MAL ! MIMOLETTTT ! »

_Le était en pleurs, essayant de mettre ses mains à travers la lave. Il les extirpa en criant de douleur à son tour. Il manquait de courage au pire moment. Il avait déjà perdu son maître, il ne voulait pas perdre le fils de ce dernier maintenant ! L'halo de lave s'approchait lentement et pas confus en direction d'Henry qui ne le remarquait pas. La tortue de lave et de métal s'éloignait légèrement de l'halo de lave. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, le corps fumant et se consumant de Thierry se déplaçait bien qu'il ne voyait rien. Déjà, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, son corps ayant utilisé au maximum ses endorphines pour atténuer la douleur. Il continuait de crier mais restait conscient :_

« HENRYYYYY ! HENRYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

« Tiens donc ? Tu n'es pas encore mort ? Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes ! »

« SI… SI… C'EST… LA DERNIERE CHOSE… QUE JE DOIS FAIRE… »

« Tu voudrais me tuer, je le sais mais tu vois. Tu n'en as pas été capable. Tu as perdu, admet ta défaite maintenant. »

« JAMAISSSSSSSSSSSS ! MIMOLET ! CREE MOI… UN OBJET… TRANCHANT ! »

_Hein ? Thierry… Thierry lui demandait un service ? A lui ? Le lâche ? Il… Il n'y croyait pas. Un objet tranchant ? Un couteau ? Une dague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il devait lui donner ce qu'il voulait ! Imaginer… Imaginer… Il eut une étincelle de génie, fermant les yeux en visant l'endroit où devait se former l'objet. L'halo de lave… A l'intérieur de l'halo de lave, de la transpiration s'écoulait de son front alors qu'une lame apparaissait à travers la lave.  
><em>

« Hein ? De ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'EST TA FIN HENRY ! »

_Il avait assez de force pour cette dernière action… Après… Que Dieu préserve Cynthia de le voir dans cet état. Sans un seul regret, il donna une dernière impulsion à ses pieds, traversant le vortex de lave alors qu'il apparaissait devant les yeux étonnés du vieil homme. En de rares parties de son corps, les os étaient maintenant visibles. Sur d'autres parties, la chair était tellement consumée qu'elle laissait paraître les muscles. Enfin… Au niveau du visage, Thierry avait fermé l'œil gauche alors que des lambeaux de peau tombaient au sol. Il tenait avec difficulté un objet dans sa main droite. Une épée longue… imaginée par le cerveau de Mimolet. Sans même laisser le temps à Henry de réfléchir à la situation, la lame trancha d'un coup sec les deux mains du vieil homme, les faisant tomber dans la lave avec la pokéball qui était tenue dans l'une d'entre elles._

_La suite se déroula très rapidement… Les yeux blancs d'Heatran redevenaient oranges, la tortue de lave et d'acier se tournant vers Henry. Toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le vieil homme à ce moment précis était indescriptible. Elle sauta en sa direction, croquant l'une de ses jambes avant de plonger dans la lave. Le cri d'agonie traverser tout le volcan tandis que Thierry tombait sur le sol. La lave au-dessous d'eux s'était mise à monter peu à peu, signe que la colère d'Heatran n'était pas atténuée. L'épée imaginée par Mimolet disparaissait alors que ce dernier courait vers Thierry._

« Mime… Mime… . »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Tu vois… On a enfin… réussis… On y est… enfin arrivés. »

« Mime mime mime ! mime ! »

« Mais non… Mais non… Ca va… bien…Dis … Tu pourrais… transporter les autres ? Mes pokéballs… ont fondues… Je ne peux pas… les ramener. Tu es capable… de les transporter non ? Emmène les loin d'ici. Vas les soigner… »

« MIME ! MIME MIME ! »

« Moi ? Ah… Et bien… Vu mon état… Je ne pense pas aller bien loin… Donc… je resterais ici… héhé. »

_Non ! Il n'allait pas le laisser là ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était impossible ! Mais… Mais… Il devait lui obéir ! Il était encore capable de téléporter les autres ! Rapidement, il se concentrait, emmenant Têtdenoeu, Soprallegro, Lachanceuse et Titania à l'entrée de la zone, là où le pont s'était désagrégé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thierry qui s'était évanoui fut téléporté à côté d'eux alors que Mimolet posait un genou au sol. Il avait encore un peu… de pouvoir… pour ça. Après… Il ne pouvait rien plus faire. Il avait le choix… Il avait cette possibilité mais… Il en avait décidé autrement. La lave continuait de monter peu à peu comme si le volcan rentrait en éruption. Tout le Mont Abrupt s'était mis à trembler et pourtant… Il espérait simplement… qu'il aurait le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant une nouvelle fois._

« Cérès ! S'il te plaît ! Accélère ! Le volcan semble se préparer à rentrer en éruption ! »

« Tritosor ! Tritosor Trito ! »

_Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite ! Elle n'était qu'une ver de mer rien d'autre ! Elle faisait de son mieux ! Cynthia était de plus en plus énervée et inquiète ! Elles allaient vraiment trop lentement et surtout, elle sentait que le volcan s'était allumé ! Elle était plus qu'inquiète au sujet du jeune homme ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle le voyait en face d'elle en ce moment ! Mais…_

« Cynthia… »

« Thierry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Et tes pokémons ?! Et cette tenue ?! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se tenait devant elle, torse nu et avec un simple pantalon comme habit. Il avait un petit sourire triste comme si quelque chose de dramatique venait de se dérouler il y a peu de temps. Sans même attendre une réponse de la part du jeune homme, elle s'approcha de lui, le prenant par la main mais il la retira aussitôt._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Nous devons partir ! »

« S'il… te plaît… Suis moi… J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Te suivre ? Mais… Et puis zut ! On se dépêche alors ! »

« Ca ne sera pas très long… »

_Il parlait d'une voix lente et exténuée. Elle remarquait qu'il était en sueur, une main posée sur son corps alors qu'il marchait devant elle. Elle avait rappelé sa Tritosor et sa Milobellus tandis que Mars sortait de sa pokéball. Le Lucario étudia pendant quelques instants le jeune homme avant de pousser un petit cri :_

« Luca ! Lucario ! »

« Hein ? De ? Quoi ? Thierry… Ce n'est… »

_Il lui désignait le jeune homme comme pour lui montrer l'évidence. La main posée sur le cœur, la transpiration abondante, cela ne lui rappelait pas quelque chose qui pourtant s'était produit à peine dans la même journée ? Elle eut un petit cri de surprise en remarquant les nombreux corps entassés devant elle : C'étaient… les pokémons de Thierry ! Mais attendez un peu… Il y avait une forme parmi les pokémons…_

« THIERRYYYYYYY ! »

_Elle criait son nom alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le corps brûlé du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait perdu de sa superbe mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus était de savoir si il était encore en vie ! Elle posa son oreille contre le torse du jeune homme, écoutant les faibles battements de cœur. Il était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps ?! Et alors…_

« Tu peux… les sauver ? »

« Thierry… Mais tu… Tu es… »

« Mimolet. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et torse nu baissait la tête, désignant du doigt le qui se trouvait au centre d'une zone rocheuse. La lave continuait de monter graduellement et elle remarquait que l'humanoïde rose et blanc avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum. Il venait de dire son nom à partir du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, reprenant la parole d'une voix lente et fatiguée :_

« Henry… est mort mais… Thierry et… les autres sont … en danger. Le volcan… va se réveiller bientôt. Je… »

« Le volcan ? Mais… Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je… Je ne peux pas expliquer, il est trop tard… Je vais… »

« Téléportes toi ! Je vais t'emmener avec nous. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je suis fatigué Cynthia. Est-ce que… Tu pourras demander à Thierry de me… pardonner ? »

« Hein ? Mais te pardonner à quel sujet ? »

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le voulait dire par là. Elle avait rappelé sa Milobellus pour déposer avec l'aide de Mars et Tellus, les nombreux pokémons de Thierry et ce dernier sur le dos de Venus. Elle demanda à Tellus d'aller chercher Mimolet mais une barrière invisible empêchait la Carchacrok de pénétrer dans le lieu qui était devenu la tombe du dernier maître élémentaire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns disparaissait légèrement, signe que Mimolet avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'illusion intacte._

« Je lui ai… volé dix années de sa vie… à cause de moi… à cause de ma vengeance. J'ai été… égoïste sur tous les points… Il aurait pu… vivre tranquillement … mais je l'ai toujours poussé… Je voulais que la mort… de mes amis ne soit pas vaine. Et résultat ? »

_La partie inférieure de Thierry disparaissait entièrement, ne laissant plus que le reste du corps à partir du torse encore visible. Mimolet s'était mis à reculer légèrement en gardant les yeux fermés, se rapprochant peu à peu du bord._

« Ils sont morts… J'y suis arrivé mais… A cause de moi… Thierry risque de mourir et je ne voulais pas ça… Ses pokémons et lui… méritaient bien mieux que de subir une telle chose… Je ne pourrais jamais être excusé pour ce que j'ai fais. Je ne suis qu'un pokémon comme les autres… mais j'ai joué avec ses sentiments… et son histoire. »

« Mais ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Thierry t'aime autant que les autres ! Arrête avec ça et viens ! Je vais te ramener avec… »

« Non… Je ne peux pas. Heatran est en colère… Il a été manipulé par un homme cupide et mauvais. Si personne ne le calme maintenant alors… Le volcan se déchaînera sur Sinnoh. Je suis désolé mais je crois… que je dois vous dire au revoir. Cynthia… Tu pourras veiller et t'occuper de Thierry maintenant ? Dis lui simplement… que j'ai été très heureux… de m'amuser avec lui pendant toutes ces années. »

_L'illusion du jeune homme disparaissait complètement, les yeux de Mimolet s'ouvrant complètement alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues du . Lentement et avec difficultés, il leva sa main droite, faisant un signe d'adieu à la jeune femme avant de se pencher en arrière. La lave était presque montée à la hauteur de Cynthia et de Mimolet. Le corps du fut englouti dans la lave, disparaissant peu à peu… Aucun cri… Aucune douleur… Il avait accomplit ce qu'il avait à faire… Mais à quel prix. La lave se solidifia subitement, un rugissement strident se faisant entendre :_

« HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Tran. »

_Une petite ouverture dans la lave et une pierre en sortait… Une pierre dans laquelle s'écoulait un filet de lave. Heatran avait été apaisé… C'était la dernière chose que Mimolet avait pu faire. Evitant de pleurer, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ordonna à Venus d'accélérer le rythme pour quitter le mont Abrupt. Mimolet n'était plus… mais elle devait sauver Thierry et ses pokémons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Coma

**Chapitre 56 : Coma**

« Alors ?! Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Calmez vous mademoiselle Cynthia. Thierry n'a vraiment plus de famille ? »

« Je ne crois pas… Ou plutôt je ne la connais pas. »

« Je ne peux pas parler de son bilan de santé à des inconnues. Je vais prévenir les personnes compétentes pour me trouver sa famille. »

« VOUS RESTEZ ICI ET VOUS ME DITES CE QU'IL A ! »

_Elle ne laissait même pas le choix au médecin, l'empoignant par le col avant de le soulever. Celui-ci faisait bien vingt centimètres de moins qu'elle et le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait arrivait à le faire trembler._

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Lâchez moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la maîtresse de Sinnoh que vous êtes au-dessus… »

« Je m'en fous d'être la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Thierry ! Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?! »

_Elle relâchait le médecin, celui-ci se mettant à tousser légèrement pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Le bilan de santé dans sa main, il prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :_

« Alors… D'après ce que je sais, pour ses pokémons… Ils vont s'en sortir. Ils ont simplement besoin de se reposer et pour deux d'entre eux, c'était vraiment critique mais ils sont maintenant sains et saufs. »

« Et pour Thierry ?! Je veux savoir ! Ne me forcez pas à me répéter ! »

« Et bien… Pour ce jeune homme, c'est bien moins joli. Disparition de quelques tissus musculaires, brûlures à de nombreux degrés sur un bonne partie du corps, ses poumons ont été touchés, sa vision semble être affectée elle aussi et il ne semble pas pouvoir se réveiller. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce… Je… Ah… »

_Elle perdait toute contenance, s'écroulant à genoux. Les yeux argentés posés sur le sol, la jeune femme tremblait de peur d'entendre la triste vérité :_

« Est-ce… qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Je préfère vous l'annoncer clairement : C'est très mal parti. Il n'aura certainement pas le temps de laisser son corps régénérer ses plaies… et même si il s'en sortait… Il aurait des chances que les séquelles restent présentes à vie. Et même si… Après ça, il faudrait qu'il se réveille et cela n'est pas gagné. Il y a tant d'impuretés dans son sang à cause de ses plaies ouvertes qui ont emmagasinées de la cendre du volcan ou des micros morceaux de pierre que même nous, nous ne pouvons pas créer des miracles. Préparez vous simplement au pire car le meilleur ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Snif… Snif… »

_Le médecin quittait la chambre de Thierry, le laissant seule avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir respecter la dernière volonté de Mimolet avec ça. Elle serrait avec tendresse et tristesse la main bandée du jeune homme, s'étant relevée pour observer Thierry. Il respirait avec difficulté, elle le voyait bien à cause des nombreuses machines à côté de lui. Tout… Tout le corps du jeune homme était recouvert de bandages et de nombreux tubes. Des transfusions sanguines, des aides pour la respiration, toutes les machines permettaient au jeune homme de survivre mais pour combien de temps ?_

« Hey ! Tu vas rester avec moi hein ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser aller maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tes pokémons vont penser de toi ? Tu ne vas pas les abandonner ! Et puis… »

_Et puis… Elle dans tout ça ? Elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée par le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé…et qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle passait son crâne sous la main du jeune homme, fermant les yeux pour éviter de pleurer à nouveau. Elle avait sa tête sur le ventre de Thierry, continuant de parler :_

« Et Lapinette dans tout ça ?! Lapinette ! Tu ne vas pas oublier et abandonner Lapinette ! Qui elle aura maintenant ?! Reste en vie ! Promet moi que tu resteras en vie ! Promet le moi… »

_Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître, pas maintenant… Pas après ce qu'il avait fait… Pas après tout ça. Il avait finalement réussi à accomplir sa vengeance mais pour ça, il avait du tuer… Etait-ce une punition divine pour avoir causé des morts ? Elle reniflait bruyamment, s'endormant contre le ventre du jeune homme en espérant que tout allait bien mieux se dérouler. Les heures s'écoulaient…_

_Puis tout s'enchaîna de plus en plus rapidement : D'abord un simple bip isolé, puis plusieurs et toutes les machines s'affolaient. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se mettant à crier de toutes ses forces. Thierry était en danger de mort ! Elle quittait la chambre, hurlant à perdre haleine d'appeler les médecins. Elle fut mise sur le côté alors que toute une équipe arrivait dans la chambre de Thierry, l'emmenant en salle d'opérations._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle marchait nerveusement devant la salle d'opérations. Le voyant était toujours allumé, signe que Thierry restait toujours entre la vie et la mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il était trois heures du matin mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Comment aurait-elle pu dormir alors qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait dans un état grave !_

« Ah… Pfff… On a réussi à en extraire une bonne partie. »

_Elle se releva de sa chaise, s'approchant du médecin qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Elle voulait tout savoir ! Elle allait crier mais le médecin passa une main devant elle pour lui dire de se taire, prenant la parole :_

« Son état s'est aggravé suite à une complication. De nombreux thrombus ont été trouvés dans son corps, bloquant toutes les voies respiratoires. Heureusement que vous nous avez appelé aussitôt sinon, il serait déjà mort. Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?! Vite ! Aidez moi à la soulever ! Dépêchez vous ! »

_Elle n'avait pas tenu le choc. Sa conscience avait lâché alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le carrelage de l'hôpital… Trop… Trop d'émotions pour elle. Elle restait une simple femme après tout. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, quatre personnes autour d'elle. Elle les reconnaissait facilement… Aaron… Terry… Adrien et Lucio. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?_

« Tu nous as fait une grande peur. T'évanouir comme ça… Les médecins nous ont prévenu tout de suite. »

« Où… Où est-ce que je suis ? THIERRY ! »

« Thierry est au calme dans une chambre. Son état s'est stabilisé bien qu'il ne se soit pas amélioré. Mais toi… Faire une chute de tension… »

« Je ne me préoccupe pas de moi ! Je veux voir Thierry ! Laissez moi voir Thierry ! »

« Et après ? »

_Lucio venait de prendre la parole après Terry. Il restait calme et tranquille, un air sérieux peint sur son visage. Quelques secondes après, il continuait :_

« Que feras-tu ? Pleurer sur le sort de Thierry ? Ca n'arrangera pas son état. »

« Je veux le voir ! Je veux rester auprès de Thierry ! Il a risqué sa vie pour vous, bande d'ingrats ! Il est… Il est… »

« Je le sais très bien… et les autres aussi. Même si les journaux n'ont pas encore annoncé ce qui s'est passé réellement avec le volcan, je te rappelle que tu nous as appelés après ça. »

« Alors laissez moi être auprès de lui ! »

« Non. C'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour lui. Terry, Aaron et Adrien, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. »

« Où… Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

_Lucio s'était dirigé vers la sortie de la chambre alors qu'elle le voyait partir. Terry poussa un léger soupir, Adrien passant une main sur son front tandis qu'Aaron croisait les bras. Finalement, la vieille femme lui dit :_

« Il va s'épuiser à la tâche pour ton homme, voilà tout. »

« Que… Comment ça ? »

« Les pokémons ayant des pouvoirs psychiques sont capables de soigner les blessures et de régénérer les tissus perdus mais… vu l'état de Thierry, cela ne se fera pas en quelques minutes voir quelques heures. »

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Je… Je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on allait attendre que tu nous le demandes ? Thierry mérite bien que l'on s'occupe de lui après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. »

« Thierry… Je… Il va s'en sortir hein ? Je… veux qu'il survive. »

« Je pense que Lucio va donner son maximum pour lui. Tu devrais te reposer. Une crise même passagère n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

_Elle hocha la tête en restant muette. Lucio… L'un des maîtres dans sa catégorie allait soigner Thierry. Elle pouvait enfin souffler… même si elle n'avait pas de pokémons psychiques pour aider l'homme aux cheveux violets. Les trois autres membres du conseil restèrent avec elle pendant une heure environ avant de la laisser seule._

_Au bout de deux journées, l'une pour se reposer, l'autre pour vérifier qu'elle était en parfaite santé, elle pouvait enfin quitter sa chambre. Elle alla essayer de prendre des nouvelles de Thierry mais les médecins lui interdisaient formellement de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre, Lucio restant au chevet de Thierry pour continuer ses soins._

« Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Faut que je m'occupe ! Je vais aller voir comment vont les pokémons de Thierry ! »

_Au moins avec ça, elle allait garder une petite partie de Thierry avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que le jeune homme aille mieux. Qu'elle puisse serrer Thierry dans ses bras et qu'enfin… Ils puissent être ensembles après tout ça. Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre réservée pour les pokémons de Thierry, Titania sautait sur Cynthia, la faisant tomber au sol._

« Toge ! Togekiss ! TOGEKISS TOGE ! »

« Nostenfer ? Nostenfer ! Nosten nosten nostenfer ! »

« Boulde… Bouldeneu. »

« Leuphorie ? Leupho... » 

« LOCKPIN LOCKPIN LOCK ! »

_Une voix surpassait toutes les autres. Lapinette était réveillée mais couchée dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas encore quitter ce dernier d'après les dires de l'infirmière et Lachanceuse s'occupait d'elle. Chaque pokémon avait ses propres blessures et bandages et la Leuphorie ainsi que la Togekiss semblaient en avoir bien plus que les autres. Néanmoins, elles se fichaient pas mal de leurs blessures._

« Vous vous inquiétez pour Thierry… Je comprends… Moi aussi. Je vais vous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

_Elle évitait d'omettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail au sujet de Thierry. Elle leur racontait son état de santé critique, son physique détruit par les flammes, Lucio qui tentait de le soigner. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait de parler, les pokémons s'excitaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Lapinette se lève subitement, s'écroulant au sol quelques secondes après._

« Lockpin ! LOCK ! LOCKPIN LOCK LOCK LOCKPIN ! »

« Reste tranquille Lapinette ! Je reste au chevet de Thierry ! Tu l'aimes non ? Alors soigne toi et rétablis toi complètement ! Quand vous serez tous en état, nous irons le voir. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre… »

« Lockpin LOCKPIN ! »

« Oui je l'aime aussi ! Ce n'est pas nouveau hein ?! Mais si on l'aime toutes les deux, alors on devrait s'entraider au lieu de se déchirer ! On veut toutes les deux qu'il aille mieux ! Je reviendrais vous voir dans quelques jours… Au passage… J'allais oublier. Pour Mimolet… »

_Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment leur dire que le avait disparu. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, relevant la tête avant de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Elle devait leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé… Comment Mimolet s'était sacrifié et comment sans lui, ils ne seraient pas ici. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Lapinette était retournée dans son lit, n'étant même plus en colère. Elle aussi était affectée… même plus que les autres._

« Je suis désolée… de vous le dire mais… Il est mort en héros. Lapinette, je… »

« Lock… »

_Elle lui demandait de partir et elle s'exécuta. C'était normal… Après tout… Si elle avait bien compris, Mimolet avait été un père de remplacement pour la Lockpin et pour Thierry alors… Elle était celle qui avait le plus de relations avec le . Elle les laissa tranquilles, quelques pleurs se faisant entendre dans la chambre._

_Une semaine s'écoula… et finalement, Lucio sortait de la chambre, ses pokémons à côté de lui. Tous semblaient exténués, des rides de fatigue autour des yeux et elle attendait que l'homme aux cheveux violets prenne la parole. Lentement, il lui disait :_

« Voilà… Après presque dix jours, nous avons réussi à accélérer le processus de régénération des tissus organiques et musculaires. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'impure dans le corps de Thierry est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne et son corps est en parfait état. Par contre… »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, une main sur son front. Il semblait si mal en point, au bord de l'évanouissement et Adrien arriva à côté de la jeune femme. Il aida Lucio à s'asseoir, celui-ci faisant disparaître ses pokémons dans ses pokéballs._

« Désolé… Mais je n'arrive plus à tenir. Enfin… Tout est fait. Thierry est sain et sauf maintenant… »

« MERCI ! MERCI ENORMEMENT ! »

« Mais… Je ne peux rien faire pour son coma… Je m'excuse mais cela… n'est pas de mon domaine. C'est à lui de décider si il veut revenir parmi nous. J'ai accomplis ma tâche. Je vais… devoir aller me reposer maintenant. Tu peux aller le voir. »

_Adrien posa le bras de Lucio autour de son cou, l'aidant par là à se relever tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux. Le chef du conseil des quatre avait mérité de se reposer après ce qu'il avait accompli. Les larmes aux yeux, Cynthia fonçait vers la chambre de Thierry, remarquant que le si beau visage du jeune homme était maintenant redevenu normal. Les bandages avaient disparus et posées sur un plateau, de nombreuses pierres noires et rouges se trouvaient à côté de lui. Son cœur respirait normalement mais… son âme. Allait-elle revenir un jour ? Elle resterait auprès de lui en attendant ce jour._


	57. Chapitre 57 : Une promesse éternelle

**Chapitre 57 : Une promesse éternelle**

« Mimo ! Mimo ! »

« Et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

« Papa ! Papa ! »

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sautait dans les bras de l'homme en poussant des petits cris de joie. Un se trouvait à côté de ce dernier, regardant ce spectacle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme déposa le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sur le sol avant de dire :_

« Je suis désolé mon grand mais ce soir, je vais aller entraîner Palinette pour le concours de demain donc… »

« Je reste avec Mimo ! Ouéééééééééé ! »

« Mimolet ! Je t'ai dit qu'il s'appelait Mimolet ! »

« Mime mime mime ! ! »

_Le ne semblait pas se soucier d'une telle appellation, soulevant le jeune garçon dans ses bras avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le faire léviter au-dessus du sol. Le jeune garçon poussa des rires amusés alors que l'homme reprenait :_

« Mimolet ! Je te fais confiance hein ? Tu es son protecteur. De toute façon, je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. »

« mime ! ! »

« Aller, je te laisse Thierry ! »

_L'enfant ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Il poussa un léger soupir amusé, sortant une Lockpin de sa pokéball. Celle-ci observa Thierry avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner avec Quentin. Le continuait de faire léviter le jeune garçon au-dessus de lui, le faisant atterrir quelques secondes plus tard :_

« Mime mime mime ? »

« Heu… Ce que je veux… Et ben… Un ballon ! »

_Un ballon ? C'était plutôt simple ! Mimolet commença à se concentrer, fermant les yeux avant de s'imaginer un ballon rose. Après quelques secondes, l'objet volant fit son apparition dans les mains de Thierry, celui-ci poussant un cri émerveillé en remerciant le ! C'était vraiment super !_

« Wahhhhh ! Et tout rose en plus ! T'es vraiment fort Mimo ! »

« Mime mime mime ! »

_Il se retrouvait maintenant avec un œuf dans les bras. Un œuf rose et brun. Les deux Lockpins le regardaient avec émerveillement tandis que Mimolet avait un sourire aux lèvres. Quentin était en train de parler à deux personnes : Un homme et une femme. Une jeune fille aux deux boucles blondes retenues par deux rubans noirs était devant Thierry._

« Wahhhh ! C'est un œuf ? C'est un vrai œuf ? »

« Oui ! C'est un œuf de Lockpin ! Ou euh… de Laporeille je crois ! C'est mon Papa qui me l'a dit. Palinette me l'a montré avec un grand sourire et mon Papa m'a dit que ça serait mon premier pokémon pour mes dix ans ! »

« Tes dix ans ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que mon Papa me l'a donné. »

« Alors bon anniversaire ! »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue alors que leurs deux visages rougissaient. Les trois adultes rigolèrent faiblement en même temps tandis qu'un petit cri se fit entendre : _

« Ah ! Cynthia ! C'est pas juste ! Je voulais être le première à souhaiter bon anniversaire à Thierry ! T'es méchante. »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, Gladys… »

« Si ça l'est Pierrick ! »

_Une petite fille avec des couettes noires s'approchait de Thierry, l'embrassant sur la joue à son tour en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle devait avoir huit ans tandis qu'un jeune garçon était derrière elle : Il avait les cheveux rouges et une paire de lunettes. Enfin, un adulte les accompagnait… Un homme aux cheveux rouges accompagnait les deux enfants._

« Et bien… Mes félicitations, Quentin. C'est donc pour bientôt ? »

« Exactement, Charles ! Je pense que tu connais ces deux personnes ! »

« Bien entendu… »

« Papa ! Papa ! On fait une photo puisqu'il y a tout le monde ? »

« D'accord. Mimolet, tu te charges de ça ? »

« Mime Mime mime ! »

_Les deux Lockpins rentrèrent dans leurs pokéballs alors que tout le monde se mettait en position. L'appareil photo dans les mains, Mimolet se mettait en face du groupe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il cria : « ! » et toutes les personnes dirent la même chose. Cette photo… Tout le monde allait en garder un souvenir. Plusieurs exemplaires furent tirer de la photo et chacun avait la sienne._

« ! mime mime ! »

« Snif… snif… Papa est mort… Papa… Et ils m'ont enlevé Lapinette. »

« MIME MIME MIME ! »

« Ils sont tous morts… Mais… pourquoi tu es là ? »

_Le avait de sacrées blessures sur le corps et était dans un piteux état. Néanmoins, il semblait en colère. Le jeune garçon était en sanglots, assis dans un lit d'hôpital. Mimolet s'approchait de lui, le téléportant hors de la chambre._

« Mime mime mime ! ! »

« Aller… chercher Lapinette ? Elle est… dans le centre pokémon. Mais on va faire quoi ? »

« Mime mime ! mime mime, ! »

« Nous enfuir ? Mais pour aller où ? »

_Mimolet ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Déjà, ils se téléportaient à nouveau, main dans la main. Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvaient devant le centre pokémon. Le garçon était en tenue de patient, pieds nus mais ne semblait pas se soucier du froid. Une nouvelle téléportation et ils arrivaient dans une chambre remplie de berceaux. Lentement, le jeune garçon marchait entre ces derniers, cherchant Lapinette. Une petite Laporeille à la fourrure de coton rose dormait paisiblement dans un berceau._

« C'est elle. On la prend ? Lapinette ? Tu viens ? »

« Lapo ?... Laporeille ? »

_La lapine ouvrait faiblement ses yeux en amande, regardant le jeune garçon. Elle voulait crier mais se retenait. Elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle compris tout de suite qu'elle devait se taire. Mimolet téléporta Thierry et Lapinette en-dehors du centre pokémon. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une forêt, Thierry serrant la petite Laporeille dans ses bras, se tournant vers Mimolet :_

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? »

« ! Mime mime ! ! »

« Venger Papa ? Et venger Palinette et les autres ? »

« MIME ! ! MIME MIME MIME ! Mime ? »

« Lapo… Laporeille ? Laporeille ! Lapo ! Lapo ! »

« J'en suis… Même si je ne comprends pas tout. Dorénavant, on va s'en aller et on deviendra plus forts ! Ensuite, nous vengerons Papa et les parents de Lapinette ! »

_Le corps recouvert de fourrure brune et de coton rose s'était arrêter de briller. Devant les yeux ébahis de Thierry, Lapinette venait d'évoluer. Elle devait vraiment aimer son dresseur. Mimolet s'éloigna légèrement, Thierry s'écriant avec joie :_

« Tu es devenue magnifique, Lapinette ! »

« Lockpin ! Lockpin lock ! »

_Elle lui sautait dans les bras, heureuse de sa nouvelle forme. Le jeune garçon était devenu un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Lapinette frottait son museau et son visage contre Thierry, lui déposant plein de petits baisers sur le visage. Mimolet était assis sur un rocher, regardant la pokémon à la fourrure de coton rose et l'adolescent. Ah… Commettait-il une bêtise ? Depuis cinq ans, il s'occupait des deux personnes du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais… était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?_

« C'est ma petite Lapinette à moi ça ! »

« Lockpin ! Lock lock lockpin ! »

« Mais oui… Dire que tu es née ce jour là… »

_Elle restait collée contre lui, l'adolescent caressant son dos avec tendresse et affection. Mimolet s'était arrêté de sourire devant le mignon spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Thierry avait poussé un léger soupir, murmurant :_

« Je m'en rappellerais toujours… Ta maman… avait fièrement combattu… et j'étais dans les gradins avec toi dans mes bras. Tu n'avais pas encore éclos et quand… ta maman est tombée... sur le sol, tu t'es mise à sortir de ta coquille. »

« Lockpin… Lock. »

_Elle passait ses pattes sur les yeux de Thierry, voulant nettoyer les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le voir triste… Elle ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts ! Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir !_

« Pour chaque vie… qui disparaît… Une nouvelle naît. »

« Lockpin ! Lock lock lock lockpin ! »

_Elle l'embrassait à nouveau sur les deux joues, restant contre lui tandis que Mimolet se levait. C'était trop difficile de rester inactif comme ça… Cela faisait cinq ans et il avait compté jour pour jour chaque moment où les deux personnes dont il s'occupait devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Bientôt… Ils allaient pouvoir se venger et ainsi… Tout serait achevé._

« ! mime mime ! »

« S'entraîner ? D'accord… mais… On ne pourrait pas fêter l'évolution de Lapinette en tant que Lockpin ? Ca n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie ! »

_Il s'était relevé, serrant la Lockpin dans ses bras, ses yeux légèrement rougis. Il avait un petit sourire et Lapinette acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Plus il les voyait, plus il doutait de l'efficacité de son action. Peut-être qu'il… ne devait pas les forcer. Ils semblaient si heureux tous les deux. Cela serait un crime de… jouer avec leurs sentiments._

« Combien d'années… cela fait ? »

« Mime mime mime… »

« Dix ans ? Le temps a passé depuis… Qu'en penses-tu, Lapinette ? »

« Lockpin lock lockpin ! Lock ! »

« C'est vrai. Tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant… et moi aussi. Mais maintenant… Nous avons grandi et nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

_L'adolescent était devenu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Debout alors qu'il quittait le bateau à partir duquel il venait d'accoster, la Lockpin se trouvait à ses côtés ainsi que le . Thierry poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du port. Ils devaient se préparer à vivre en secret… comme ils en avaient convenus depuis ces dernières années._

« Lapinette… Il est temps… »

« Lockpin… Lock… »

« On se reverra grâce à ces concours et tu pourras me serrer dans tes pattes autant de fois que tu le désires, d'accord ? Et puis… Tu auras le vrai Thierry, n'est-ce pas Mimolet ? »

« Mime mime mime ! mime ! »

_Le rigola alors que le jeune homme faisait de même. Le plan était convenu : A partir de maintenant, il fallait jouer son personnage jusqu'au bout… Attirer les maîtres élémentaires hors de leurs repaires et les tuer les uns après les autres. Il se tourna vers Mimolet, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Mimolet… Nous allons accomplir notre mission. Ensuite… Nous pourrons vivre heureux tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu resteras avec moi après tout ça ? »

« . mime mime ! »

_Il serrait la main droite de Mimolet dans la sienne, signe qu'ils se faisaient cette promesse, une promesse à laquelle aucun des deux ne faillirait. Ils étaient inséparables depuis que Thierry était né, cela allait continuer._

« Où… Où je suis ? »

_Il ouvrait faiblement les yeux… Il voyait un plafond entièrement blanc. Il se redressa avec difficulté, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour comprendre la situation. Il entendait de nombreuses respirations, des bips de machines… Lapinette, Lachanceuse, Têtdenoeu, Soprallegro et Titania étaient autour de lui, tous endormis. Lapinette avait sa tête posée sur le côté droit de son lit, sa patte dans la main droite du jeune homme. Du côté gauche du lit… Il avait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui tenait sa main gauche._

« Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? »

« Hum… Je… Qui parle ? »

« Et bien c'est moi ! Tu pensais que c'était qui d'autre ? »

« Thierry ?! HEY ! Il est réveillé ! THIERRY EST ENFIN REVEILLE ! »

_Cynthia venait de crier le nom du jeune homme dans toute la pièce, sautant au cou de Thierry alors que Lapinette faisait de même. Tous les pokémons poussèrent des cris des joie, désactivant les machines par inadvertance en s'approchant du lit. Il venait de sortir de son coma, chose dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il se rappelait seulement… le volcan._


	58. Chapitre 58 : Deux voies différentes

**Chapitre 58 : Deux voies différentes**

« Vous m'étranglez ! ARG ! Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! »

« Que se passe t-il ?! »

_Le médecin était arrivé accompagné de plusieurs personnes dès que la machine avait été débranchée, pensant à un nouveau malaise de la part du jeune homme. Ils étaient plus que surpris lorsqu'ils virent Thierry enlacé par Lapinette et Cynthia, les yeux grands ouverts :_

« Mais… Mais… Veuillez le lâcher ! Monsieur Thierry, vous êtes réveillé ? »

« Euh… Oui… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Cela fait deux mois que vous étiez plongé dans le coma. »

« Hein ? Que ? De quoi ? Deux mois ? »

« Nous allons faire quelques tests pour voir si tout va bien ou non. »

_Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le médecin demanda aux pokémons et à Cynthia de quitter la chambre pendant qu'il passait une série d'examens. Puisqu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pendant deux mois, ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés et il allait devoir passer quelques semaines en chaise roulante si il voulait se déplacer. Sinon, le reste semblait très bon et il était en parfait état._

_Une heure plus tard, il était assis dans une chaise roulante, poussé par Lapinette tandis que Cynthia marchait à ses côtés. Ses pokémons étaient tous autour de lui et il observait le soleil. Deux mois ? Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était dans le coma ? Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux mois ?_

« Ca fait bizarre… Tu as vu mes muscles, Cynthia ? »

« Oui… Ils sont ramollis, c'est tout à fait normal. »

« Mais quand même… Deux mois que j'étais dans le coma mais pourquoi ? Je sais que… J'étais dans le volcan face à Henry et que je lui ai… coupé les deux mains mais après ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire puisque je n'étais pas avec toi mais… Tu étais vraiment blessé. Brûlé de partout, tu étais dans un sale état. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu me le promets ?! »

_Elle s'était positionnée devant le fauteuil roulant, Lapinette émettant un petit rictus en voyant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci positionna ses deux mains sur le visage de Thierry, le regardant avec tendresse :_

« Alors ? Tu me le promets ? »

_Il détourna le regard, n'aimant pas voir les yeux argentés et inquiets de Cynthia posés sur lui. Elle le força à la regarder, attendant une réponse de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougissait légèrement, prenant la parole d'une voix lente :_

« J'en ai terminé avec les maîtres élémentaires… Donc je ne pense pas que je mettrais ma vie en danger à nouveau. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un héros. »

« Oui mais… Promet le moi ! »

« Je te le promet, je te le promet ! Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, il y a d'autres personnes autour de nous, c'est gênant. »

« Lock… Lockpin. »

_Lapinette ne semblait pas apprécier cette promesse et ce geste de la part de Cynthia. Néanmoins, elle évitait de dire quelque chose ou de se mettre en colère. Elle était heureuse de savoir Thierry en bonne santé donc cela compensait tout. Néanmoins…Le jeune homme avait un visage tiraillé par quelque chose. Il comptait ses pokémons… Il en voyait bien cinq mais… Il en manquait un. Le plus naturellement du monde, il demanda :_

« Je ne vois pas Mimolet. Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

_Silence gêné parmi les pokémons et Cynthia. Celle-ci caressa le visage de Thierry avec affection, un petit sourire triste dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant tendrement pour tenter de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de comprendre en voyant l'absence de réponse. Elle retira ses lèvres, Lapinette venant sortir sa petite langue pour lécher la joue de Thierry alors que les autres pokémons restaient immobiles._

« Pas… besoin de le dire. Ca va… J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas un abruti. »

« Si tu veux pleurer… Tu le peux… Nous… »

« Il n'aurait pas voulu. Seulement… Ca va faire un peu vide sans lui. Pas vrai, Lapinette ? »

« Lockpin… Lock… Lock. »

« Ahhh… Ne faites pas cette tête là ! »

« Mais… Tu n'es pas triste ? Même pas un peu ? »

« Hé ! On parle de Mimolet ! Il était toujours là pour me faire sourire, il prenait la vie du bon côté à chaque fois pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais triste. Au final, c'est lui qui a tué Henry non ? »

« C'est… lui qui a arrêté le volcan. »

« Alors c'est lui le héros dans l'affaire ! »

_Il éclata de rire, les pokémons ne sachant pas comment ils devaient prendre les paroles de Thierry. Finalement, Cynthia se dirigea vers Lapinette, lui demandant si elle pouvait pousser Thierry à sa place. Avec réticence, la Lockpin se poussa pour laisser la place à Cynthia. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns demanda à ses pokémons d'aller s'amuser un peu tous les cinq pour le laisser seul avec Cynthia._

« Lockkkkkkpin ! Lock ! »

« Si… Toi aussi, Lapinette. Je dois parler de quelque chose d'important à Cynthia. »

« Lockpin Lockpin Lock ! »

« S'il te plaît… »

_Elle le regarda avec des petits yeux rubis. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter même si ce n'était que pour cinq minutes ! Elle émit un petit cri de colère en direction de Cynthia avant de s'éloigner avec les quatre autres pokémons. Thierry poussa un profond soupir, demandant à la jeune femme à la tenue noire de le déplacer près d'un banc isolé des autres. Elle s'exécuta, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se disant que finalement, ils étaient seuls. Avec difficulté, il se leva de sa chaise roulante mais vu qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses muscles depuis deux mois, il s'écroula… sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe, juste à côté du banc et elle le regardait avec affection._

« Dé… solé, Cynthia. Je voulais m'asseoir sur le banc mais… Je suis un peu trop fatigué. »

« Arrête de t'excuser pour tout. Est-ce que cela me gêne ? »

« Non mais… Quand même. »

« De quoi voulais-tu parler avec moi ? Je suis toute ouïe mais avant, tu ne voudrais pas profiter un peu de ce moment ? »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le baiser était encore plus doux que les autres et elle déposa ses deux mains sur le dos du jeune homme, la gardant contre lui pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il se laissait faire, fermant les yeux pour goûter à cette chose si bonne. Néanmoins, quelque chose le tiraillait de l'intérieur et il retira ses lèvres assez promptement :_

« Mais… Pourquoi, Thierry ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, Cynthia. C'est autre chose… Je t'aime vraiment et énormément. »

« Alors pourquoi arrêter ce baiser ? Je… ne comprends pas. »

« Cynthia, je sais que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais… On ne peut pas rester ensembles tous les deux. »

« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

_Elle se relevait, faisant tomber le jeune homme sur le côté. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement de douleur mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle serrait les dents, attendant que le jeune homme réponde à sa question. Celui-ci tentait de se tenir au banc pour se redresser et y arriva avec difficultés :_

« Tu es la maîtresse de Sinnoh… et en tant que telle, tu as des responsabilités. Je suis une épine dans le pied de la ligue pokémon. Je ne peux pas te prendre à cette dernière. »

« Alors je la quitte maintenant et sur le champ ! »

« NON ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ne te comporte pas comme une enfant ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas une enfant ! Arrêtez de me considérer comme ça ! Je suis une femme et je peux te le prouver sur le champ ! »

« Ca ne mènera à rien. »

« Si tu m'aimes, tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas accepter ça ! »

« Mais tu le feras… Je vais quitter Sinnoh mais je te promets de t'écrire très souvent. Entre Hoenn et Sinnoh, les messages mettront un peu de temps à arriver mais on sera toujours en contact. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Tu veux du contact avec moi ? Je vais t'en donner du contact ! »

_Elle vint lui donner une gifle plus que violente avant de s'en aller en pleurant. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose maintenant ?! Il passa une main sur sa joue endolorie. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que tout se finisse… Ce n'était pas du tout ça… Il se frotta les yeux, regardant le ciel bleu en se disant qu'il n'avait pas mérité une telle chose mais… Avait-il vraiment le choix après tout ?_

_Deux semaines s'étaient passées et il avait regagné quelques forces. Cynthia n'était pas revenue le voir depuis cette dispute mais le conseil des quatre avait pris de ses nouvelles. Il remercia longuement Lucio en lui disant qu'il lui devait la vie mais l'homme aux cheveux violets lui signala que ce n'était rien. Seule la vieille femme aux cheveux gris venait le voir quotidiennement._

« Comment va Cynthia ? »

« Disons… qu'elle ne veut voir personne. Tu l'as encore fait souffrir. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le temps panse les blessures… Mais j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Je connais son caractère et elle s'en sortira grandie dans cette affaire. Et vous aussi… Vous n'aurez plus d'inquiétude là-dessus. Elle restera votre maîtresse. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu changes aussi vite d'avis… »

« Je n'ai pas à choisir à la place de toute une île. Vous avez plus besoin d'elle que moi j'en ai besoin, voilà tout. »

« Et elle… Tu en penses quoi de ses sentiments ? Même si je ne devrais pas le dire en tant que membre du conseil des quatre, elle a besoin de toi. Pourquoi ne pas rester à Sinnoh ? »

« J'ai faillit causer une éruption et engloutir l'île sous la lave. Voilà tout. »

« Tu te cherches des excuses toutes faites. Rien ne t'en empêche. Tu es libre de ton choix mais il est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec Cynthia. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… Disons que je ne sais pas comment réagir. »

« Tout s'apprend, Thierry. Tout s'apprend. Enfin bon, ton bateau est pour quand ? »

« Pour dans quelques jours. J'aurais bien aimé que… »

« Je vais me charger de tout ça. »

_Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou alors elle avait compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait ? La vieille femme salua Thierry avant de quitter la chambre. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait espérer la voir malgré leur dernière dispute ? C'est ce qu'il espérait… Lapinette avait compris que la jeune femme était importante pour son dresseur et restait légèrement en retrait. Néanmoins, elle restait près de Thierry pour veiller sur lui pendant que ses muscles reprenaient une taille plus normale._

_Finalement, le jour du départ arriva et le conseil des quatre était présent… ainsi que Gladys, Pierrick et Charles. Mais aucune présence de Cynthia à l'horizon. Elle n'allait pas venir en fin de compte… La jeune femme aux couettes noires s'approcha de Thierry :_

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas à Sinnoh ?! »

« Je vais retourner à Hoenn… Je vais arrêter les combats de pokémons et retourner faire les concours là-bas. »

« Mais à Unionpolis, il y a tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil qu'Hoenn… Et je suis un homme de là-bas. Je suis désolé mais j'ai pris ma décision. Vous vous chargerez bien de protéger Sinnoh en mon absence. Dites au revoir à Cynthia quand vous la verrez. Je vais monter avant que le marin arrive. »

_Il salua chaque personne, se disant que maintenant, c'était trop tard… Même si ce n'était qu'un simple bateau, cela lui convenait plus que tout. Il grimpa sur le bateau, allant s'installer dans la cabine en attendant que le marin ne monte à son tour. Tout le monde attendait le départ du jeune homme et enfin, le marin se pointa après dix minutes._

« Vous êtes prêt ? On peut partir quand vous le désirez. »

« Alors on peut y aller maintenant. »

« Direction, Hoenn ! Le voyage sera un peu long mais j'ai pris de quoi nous ravitailler. Ca se trouve dans le placard à votre droite. »

_Le jeune homme regarda le marin puis le placard. Il ouvrit ce dernier avant de pousser un cri… Cri étouffé par une main féminine. Cynthia se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle retira rapidement sa main, allant l'embrasser longuement avant de retirer ses lèvres._

« Mais… »

« Tu m'attendras ? Un jour… Je ne serais plus la maîtresse de Sinnoh donc… Un jour, je serais avec toi pour toujours. Tu m'attendras ? »

« Je… Euh bien… Sûr mais… »

« Ne dit plus rien. Je vais m'en aller. Remercie Terry pour ça. C'est elle qui m'a convaincu. »

_La jeune femme quittait la cabine devant le regard ahuri de Thierry. Le marin s'écria de surprise alors qu'elle faisait apparaître sa Carchacrok, grimpant sur Tellus pour s'éloigner au-dessus de la mer. Elle retournait à Sinnoh alors que lui revenait à Hoenn._


	59. Chapitre 59 : CdGaC

**Chapitre 59 : Cornet de glace au chocolat**

« Veuillez applaudir nos deux vainqueurs : Thierry et Lapinette ! »

_Cela ne faisait que rajouter une nouvelle victoire à son palmarès mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait personnellement. Bien entendu, il était heureux de gagner et il s'inclina avec un grand sourire devant les nombreux spectateurs venus pour ce concours. Il avait menti… Il continuait de faire quelques combats pour le plaisir. Il ne recherchait plus les badges puisqu'il les avait déjà, ni la gloire… Il faisait simplement ça pour s'amuser et vivre. Avec l'argent gagné dans les tournois, il arrivait à faire sa petite vie vagabonde. C'était comme ça qu'il vivait… Il n'avait pas d'endroit fixe mais cela ne le gênait pas. Une quinzaine de minutes après quelques autographes signés pour ses fans, il poussa un léger soupir, regardant le ciel._

_Du temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté Sinnoh. Combien ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne s'amusait pas à compter le nombre de jours où il n'avait plus vu son visage. Lapinette se montrait moins entreprenante mais toujours très affectueuse. Elle savait que le cœur du jeune homme était pris par Cynthia et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Thierry de l'aimer. Maintenant, il restait là, vagabondant sans réels buts dans la vie. C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit à Cynthia : Puisque les maîtres élémentaires n'étaient plus là, il ne savait pas se donner une idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Oh… Il attendait le jour où elle allait arriver… Où elle allait le prévenir qu'elle arriverait à Hoenn pour le voir._

« Cela fait trop de temps à mon goût. »

_Il regarda l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Le premier cadeau reçu avec la première lettre de la jeune femme. Il l'avait un peu oublié et il s'en était voulu. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Cynthia lui avait envoyé son écharpe blanche avec un petit mot doux et affectueux. Ils étaient deux gamins… Deux parfaits gamins mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Du moins, il trouvait ça tendre et attachant d'écrire des lettres à la personne qu'on aimait mais qui n'était pas près de nous._

_Aller… Pour aujourd'hui, il avait donné ! Direction l'hôtel où il demanda une chambre double bien qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui, c'était simplement… pour s'habituer à imaginer le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. C'était de plus en plus difficile au fil des journées et c'était logique mais qu'importe, l'image de la jeune femme restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Même si cela ne remplaçait pas le contact physique, ça lui suffisait._

_Oh… Il avait de nombreuses admiratrices qui tentaient d'avoir un rencard avec lui mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça qu'il continuait les combats et les concours. Il refusait poliment chaque marque d'affection de la part des jeunes femmes tandis qu'il émettait un petit sourire désolé à chaque fois. Il s'écroula sur le lit de son hôtel, observant maintenant le plafond avec un grand soupir._

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait… »

_Les dernières lettres parlaient de ses recherches sur Dialga et Palkia, deux entités qui d'après les légendes, avaient crées l'île de Sinnoh. Elle avait maintenant un peu plus de liberté puisqu'il n'était plus là et donc, elle se rendait dans de nombreuses bibliothèques. Il était heureux pour elle, très heureux. La savoir en train de fouiner dans des livres lui arrachait un petit sourire, il se rappelait maintenant la scène de Verchamps… où il avait un peu haussé la voix contre elle. Et ainsi de suite… Avec sa petite glace à la vanille._

_Le second avait été un peu plus spécial… et personnel on pourra dire. Il ne le montrait à personne comparé à l'écharpe blanche car disons… que cela ne se montrait pas vraiment à d'autres personnes. Il ouvrit son portefeuille, sortant une photo en l'observant avec un grand sourire : Cynthia était encore plus magnifique dessus et cela se comprenait ! Elle était en petite tenue noire ! Ce n'était même pas la nuisette noire habituelle, non c'était autre chose… Un ensemble de dentelle noire et elle s'était couchée sur son lit avec une position aguicheuse._

_Lorsqu'il avait reçu la photo, il l'avait rapidement caché pour éviter que Lapinette la voie, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! C'était la première idée qu'il avait eut en tête en voyant la photo. Lorsqu'il avait écrit la lettre pour la remercier, il n'avait pût s'empêcher de faire son homme légèrement jaloux pour savoir qui avait fait cette photo. Puisque elle était dessus, ce n'était pas elle… Et c'est elle qui lui répliqua que des minuteurs étaient disponibles sur les appareils photos._

« Moi et la technologie moderne, vraiment… »

_Il rigola légèrement sur son lit d'hôtel, observant la photo à nouveau avant de faire ce qu'un amoureux transi ferait. Il embrassa la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait : C'était pathétique et complètement niais, mais cela permettait à Thierry d'exprimer son amour envers elle. Il alla s'enfouir dans les draps du lit d'hôtel, fermant ses yeux en poussant un soupir de bonheur. C'était une vie comme une autre… avec une petite amie au loin. Au final, ce n'était pas si embêtant que ça de ne pas avoir de buts dans la vie._

_Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés à nouveau et il vagabondait dans la forêt, ayant décidé de se balader dedans. Aujourd'hui, pas de concours ou de combat, c'était l'aspect détente. Du moins, c'était son idée à la base mais comme d'habitude, il fallait que tout ne tourne pas rond. Un petit Kraknoix était en train de s'enfuir, poursuivi par plusieurs Medhyena. Le petit scarabée à la grande gueule en forme de pince se faisait rattraper peu à peu et il poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant du Kraknoix en le soulevant._

« Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? »

_Son ton n'était ni autoritaire, ni malveillant. Néanmoins, ses yeux rubis montraient clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Les trois Medhyena grognèrent avant de s'éloigner. Vraiment… Il ne pouvait même pas avoir une minute de repos au final. Sans un mot, il déposa le Kraknoix sur le sol, faisant un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de s'en aller. Deux Libegons firent leurs apparitions, soulevant le petit scarabée avant de s'éloigner._

_Aucun remerciement… Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait fait une telle chose. Il était comme ça et c'était normal. Il haussa les épaules, sortant sa Leuphorie pour faire quelques pas avec elle. La créature rose en forme de boule lui faisait la conversation, lui parlant du beau temps, de tout et de rien. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'appréciait pas de dialoguer avec Lachanceuse. Au moins, il discutait et cela lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de sociabilité. Ce n'était pas qu'il était asocial, loin de là… mais seulement… Il préférait rester un peu seul tant qu'il n'avait pas Cynthia avec lui. Il avait plus l'habitude de dialoguer avec la jeune femme qu'avec les autres._

« Dix ans à jouer un rôle… A force, on s'y habitue. »

« Leuphorie ? Leupho ? »

« Ah non. Je ne parlais pas à toi, Lachanceuse. Je réfléchissais à voix haute. »

_Il rigola légèrement, la Leuphorie ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci prit la patte de sa pokémon dans sa main droite tandis qu'il caressait son crâne de la main gauche. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à se cacher et à montrer à quel point il aimait ses pokémons. Ce genre de gestes d'affection, c'était tout naturel pour lui. La Leuphorie se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce geste._

_Ils étaient passés de l'autre côté de la forêt sans même s'en rendre compte. Combien de temps avaient-ils marché ? Beaucoup trop puisque qu'ils avaient quitté les bois. Bah… Ce n'était pas dramatique mais cela voulait dire que ce soir, il allait dormir autre part. Il rappela sa pokémon pour la faire rentrer dans sa pokéball, mettant les deux mains dans les poches tout en se dirigeant vers la ville la plus proche. A force… Il connaissait les lieux quasiment parfaitement. Il n'avait pas une mémoire d'éléphant mais visuelle._

_D'autres journées étaient passées et il n'arrivait pas à retirer l'inquiétude qui était peinte sur son visage. Cynthia ne lui avait pas répondu ! Pourtant, sa dernière lettre était partie depuis environ deux semaines. Il se demandait si elle était malade ou non. Si c'était le cas, il serait venu à Sinnoh mais elle ne l'aurait pas prévenu. Il en était sûr et certain. Il envoya une nouvelle lettre à partir d'un Roucarnage, l'un des envois les plus rapides et coûteux existants. Il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. L'oiseau disparaissait déjà dans le ciel._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lapinette ? »

« Lockpin ? Lock ? Lockpin lock lock ! »

« Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît ! Elle ne m'a pas oublié ou trompé ! Cynthia n'est pas comme ça. »

_Lapinette se cacha les yeux avec ses deux longues oreilles, confuse et gênée d'avoir dit une telle chose. Elle n'était plus aussi jalouse qu'auparavant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de titiller le jeune homme sur certains points. Il passa une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur sur celui-ci. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, ils se rapprochaient de l'été. Il se dirigea vers un marchand de glace, sortant déjà quelques pièces de sa poche._

« Vous avez quoi comme parfum ? »

« Et bien… Regardez devant vous. Même par cette chaleur, mes stocks sont presque au complet donc à vous de choisir. »

_Il hocha la tête, s'excusant de sa maladresse. La prochaine fois, il éviterait de poser une question aussi stupide. Il regarda les différents goûts : Pistache, chocolat, noix de coco, banane, vanille, fraise, y en avait vraiment beaucoup… Enfin bon, il avait déjà choisi dans sa tête et il redressa son regard pour l'avoir en face du marchand :_

« Un cornet à la vanille. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Et pour la demoiselle derrière vous ? »

« Si ce jeune homme veut bien me payer une glace, je prendrais avec du chocolat. Ca changera de mon choix habituel. »

« Allons bon… Au moins, elle ne manque pas d'humour. Tenez, prenez la monnaie nécessaire pour les deux cornets, c'est la maison qui offre. »

_Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, récupérant sa glace à la vanille avant de s'éloigner. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard à la femme derrière lui : Cela avait suffit à égayer sa triste journée. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, sortant un livre qui parlait de Kyogre et Goudron, deux pokémons considérés comme légendaires dans Hoenn. Et oui ! Lui aussi s'était mis à la mythologie de son île. Quelqu'un alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, le jeune homme ne levant pas le regard, la tête plongée dans son livre :_

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter de manger une glace devant un livre… surtout si ce dernier n'est pas votre propriété. »

« J'ai pas à m'en faire. Pour la saleté, je m'y ferais et c'est mon livre. Merci bien de vous inquiéter, je retourne à ma lecture. »

« Combien de temps faut-il à un homme normal pour que ses neurones se connectent entre eux et remarquent la personne à côté de lui ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

_Il releva finalement le regard de son livre, lâchant subitement sa glace sur le sol en voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Ces cheveux blonds… Ces rubans noirs… Et cette tenue avec un léger décolleté. La jeune femme léchait avec amusement sa crème glacée au chocolat devant le regard ébahi de Thierry :_

« Mais … Comment… Pourquoi ? Je… »

« Tu as fait tomber ta glace, jeune homme. Comme tu as payé la mienne, il est normal que je t'en donne une partie, non ? »

_Avec un grand sourire, elle darda sa langue hors de sa bouche, venant prendre un peu de crème glacée au chocolat pour la déposer sur sa langue. Elle jeta le reste de sa glace au sol, rapprochant ses lèvres rapidement vers celles de Thierry, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, y déversant la crème glacée._

_Comme baiser de retour, il ne se serait pas attendu à mieux de la part de Cynthia. En plus de la langue de la jeune femme, il sentait le délicieux et délicat goût de chocolat donnant à ce baiser une saveur des plus particulières. Outre le fait qu'ils venaient de se retrouver, ce baiser montrait à quel point leurs sentiments respectifs n'avaient pas disparus._

_Plusieurs personnes détournaient la tête de la scène, les embrassades en public et surtout d'une façon aussi ouverte étaient une source de gêne mais très rarement pour les deux personnes qui s'embrassaient. La jeune femme retira après une vingtaine de secondes ses lèvres tandis que Thierry essayait de se remettre de ces émotions._

« Mais qu'est… Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« C'est la seule question que tu te poses en me voyant ? Comment devrais-je le prendre, Thierry ? »

« Mais… Je t'ai envoyé des lettres et aucune réponse ! »

« Tu n'es pas facile à suivre, tu sais ? Je suis à Hoenn depuis plusieurs semaines mais je ne l'ai pas signalé dans les lettres. C'est pour ça que je n'y répondais pas. »

« Mais mais mais… Attend un peu. »

« Pas besoin d'attendre ! Maintenant, on peut vivre tous les deux ! »

_Elle éclata de rire, se levant en tendant sa main vers Thierry. Celui-ci la récupéra, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Ce n'était pas un rêve… La jeune femme était bien devant lui ! Elle était en chair et en os ! Avec tendresse, elle serra la main de Thierry dans la sienne, collant sa tête contre son épaule._

« Et si… Nous allions faire une petite promenade tous les deux ? »

« Heu… Bien entendu ! Et tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là ? »

_Il avait une petite idée de sa réponse mais il préférait ne rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle venait là à cause d'autre chose. Cela l'étonnerait mais bon… Il restait méfiant… pendant quelques secondes. Elle lui faisait un sourire si tendre qu'il lui était impossible de penser ça. Les minutes qui défilèrent furent les meilleures de son existence depuis tellement de temps. Elle était vraiment là… à côté de lui… sa tête posée sur son épaule._

« Tu m'as manqué, Thierry. Les lettres, c'était quelque chose mais toi… »

« A qui le dis-tu. La photo, c'était très bien mais ça ne vaut rien comparé à la personne qui s'y trouve. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Bien entendu, imbécile. Tu l'as gardé pour toi, j'espère. »

« Hey ! Je n'allais pas la donner à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est l'un de mes trésors ! »

_Ils rigolèrent ensemble tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'herbe. Il y avait quelques rares couples qui pique-niquaient mais ils marchaient jusqu'à trouver un coin à l'abri et isolé des regards. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, l'un contre l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et satisfaits de ce moment. Puis enfin, il prit la parole, la question qui le taraudait allant avoir une réponse maintenant :_

« Si tu es là, est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Et oui, Thierry. Je ne suis plus la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Dorénavant, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de protéger l'île à ma place. Cette personne sera épaulée par Lucio et les autres membres du conseil des quatre. Moi, je suis libre comme l'air. »


	60. Epilogue : Accomplir ses désirs

**Epilogue : Accomplir ses désirs**

« Tu… Tu… Tu… Attend un peu… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu n'es plus la maîtresse de Sinnoh ? Mais qui ? Comment ? Quand ? »

« C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Et moi dans tout ça ? »

_Il était un peu confus et il bafouilla quelques excuses en prenant la main de Cynthia. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait, c'était simplement… elle. Il alla embrasser la main de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec un petit sourire :_

« Cela veut donc dire que… »

« Si tu le désires, nous pouvons vivre ensembles désormais. Tu peux aussi me dire que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie mais si c'est le cas, je serais forcée de t'étrangler. »

« Non ! NON et NON ! Je n'ai personne d'autre ! »

« Alors prouve le moi. »

_Elle fermait les yeux, attendant que le jeune homme fasse quelque chose vers elle. Il se pencha vers Cynthia, caressant ses cheveux blonds avant de la plaquer au sol. Elle ne faisait rien du tout, complètement immobile. Il alla l'embrasser tendrement pendant quelques secondes puis recommença d'une manière un peu plus passionnée. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres, elle se lécha les lèvres :_

« Hum…Je pense que cela peut suffire comme preuve mais tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée ? On pourrait aller se promener. »

« Si c'était simplement pour ça, je ne serais pas venue, Thierry. »

« Alors, nous pouvons aller… »

_Il prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se concentrer et de se calmer. C'est sûr que maintenant, le mot qu'il allait dire avait une toute autre signification._

« A l'hôtel ? Enfin… Si tu veux. »

« Hum…. Ca peut être une bonne idée. Et qu'allons nous faire à l'hôtel ? »

« Ne… Ne me le fait pas dire ! »

« Hahaha ! Je te taquinais mon grand. Allons y alors. »

« Cynthia, tu ne regretteras pas ta vie passée ? »

_Pour toute réponse, elle alla l'embrasser sur le front avant de se lever. Elle remit ses chaussures noires, attendant que Thierry se lève à son tour. Comme si elle pouvait regretter une vie où elle était ancrée la majeure partie du temps dans sa maison à la ligue pokémon. Aucune relation à part celle de sa famille et du conseil des quatre, non elle n'avait rien à regretter ! Dès qu'il se leva, elle colla son corps contre le sien avec tendresse. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur son dos, marchant avec elle dans l'herbe._

_Il leur fallut une trentaine de minutes pendant lesquelles ils se déplaçaient à travers la foule, recherchant un des meilleurs hôtels pour cette journée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait mais Cynthia le ramena à la réalité. Elle sortit ses pokéballs murmurant au jeune homme :_

« Et si… D'abord, nous allions ramener nos pokémons au centre ? »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord. Tu voudrais éviter… une intrusion de Lapinette. »

« Exactement ! Tu comprends très vite. »

_Elle rigola, Thierry plongeant ses mains dans ses poches pour sortir ses pokéballs à son tour. Avant de trouver l'hôtel, il fallait d'abord laisser leurs pokémons pour la nuit au centre. Ce fut chose accomplie après une dizaine de minutes, la pokéball rose et brune se mettant à trembler de colère tandis que Thierry disait :_

« Ca ne sert à rien, Lapinette. Mademoiselle, occupez vous de nos pokémons s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien entendu. Pour combien de temps ? »

« Quelques jours ! »

_Cynthia prononça ses paroles avec enthousiasme alors que Thierry la regardait d'un air légèrement étonné. Cela n'allait donc pas durer qu'une simple nuit, elle avait plusieurs projets pour les jours à venir. Laissant leurs pokémons au centre avec l'infirmière, les deux personnes pouvaient maintenant pleinement profiter d'un moment intime entre eux._

« On y va maintenant ? Ou tu préfères encore un peu de promenade avant ? »

« Hummmmm… Je ne sais pas trop. Je compte bien te garder près de moi toute la nuit mais peut-être que tu préfères attendre un peu… pour plus de romantisme ? »

« Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu le trac. »

« Et moi donc ? Je te rappelle que…Enfin bon, voilà ! Pour l'hôtel, il faudra retourner au mien même si ce n'est pas le grand luxe, ils ont mes affaires. »

« Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

_Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, un peu surprise d'entendre une telle question de la part de Thierry. Elle rigola à nouveau avant de lui pincer la joue :_

« Mais c'est qu'il me demande de ces choses le vilain garçon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pour cette nuit, on va loger dans un endroit parfait. Ce n'est qu'une petite ville mais… On va bien quitter celle-ci pour s'en diriger vers une plus grande ? Tu te sens d'attaque pour faire une longue marche bien fatigante ? »

« Si je peux me reposer ensuite… Toujours ! »

_Il serra sa main dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour quitter la ville. Ils n'avaient aucun remords à abandonner leurs pokémons ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Après tout, elle et lui pouvaient bien se permettre ce genre de petite folie non ? Surtout pour la première fois !_

_Plusieurs heures, cinq au total et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait éprouver de fatigue. Le fait d'être ensemble suffisait à passer outre leurs pieds endoloris par la marche. Finalement, ils arrivaient dans une grande ville, dix fois plus grande que la précédente où ils avaient laissé leurs pokémons. En y réfléchissant, ils auraient bien put y aller sur le dos de leurs créatures et les laisser dans cette ville mais… Ca n'aurait pas été pareil._

« Fatigué, Thierry ? Ca serait dommage… »

_Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, goûtant à ce baiser avec délectation. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se diriger vers un hôtel… La nuit était déjà tombée et il devait être plus de vingt-deux heures. Il fallait maintenant trouver un endroit où dormir. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu'un magnifique hôtel de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur se tenait devant eux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à demander le prix d'une des chambres les plus luxueuses, montant comme deux amants dans l'ascenseur._

« Tu as un peu le trac, Thierry ? »

« Je crois… que le coup de la douche, je vais devoir y passer. »

« Hihihi… C'est sûr qu'après cette marche, il vaut mieux être propre. Tu le prends en premier ou tu me laisses la chance d'y aller ? »

« Si… Enfin… Voilà… Tu peux y aller maintenant ! J'attendrais mon tour. »

_Ils étaient rentrés dans la magnifique suite qu'ils avaient louée. Le prix était exorbitant mais pour ce moment si précieux, ils se fichaient pas mal du coût. Regardant le décor autour de lui, il voyait le magnifique lit double._

« Donc je disais, tu peux aller prendre la douche en premier, Cynthia. »

« Pas besoin de douche. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va servir au final. »

_Il se retourna pour avoir la jeune femme en face de lui. Celle-ci vint l'embrasser longuement, le plaquant sur le lit tandis qu'il avait les yeux exorbités par le spectacle devant lui. La jeune femme était poitrine nue contre lui, une simple culotte de dentelle noire recouvrant son intimité alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser avec envie. Sans même comprendre ses propres gestes, ses deux mains venaient se placer sur le dos de Cynthia, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses nues pour les caresser avec envie._

_Elle arrêta de l'embrasser, venant mordiller son oreille puis sa nuque avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Elle semblait réellement déchaînée et on pouvait se demander si c'était bien la même femme que d'habitude. Il se retrouva rapidement en caleçon, la main gourmande de Cynthia venant fouiner à l'intérieur pour voir l'état d'excitation du jeune homme devant lui._

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais…Tout s'apprend et je compte bien apprendre avec toi ! »

« Oui mais… Ah… Et pour la… Oh et puis… zut ! »

_Il n'avait plus aucune réticence maintenant ! Si elle le voulait tant ardemment, c'était à lui de le prouver que c'était aussi son cas ! Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans son caleçon, il passa sa main dans le dos du crâne de Cynthia, ramenant sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser d'une façon plus que provocante. Les deux amants sortaient leurs langues en-dehors de leur bouche, joignant celles-ci dans une danse sensuelle. Son autre main empoignait le sein droit de la jeune femme, plaçant le téton entre deux doigts pour le tirer légèrement._

_Elle poussa un petit râle de plaisir sur le coup, sentant la chaleur faire pointer de désir ses petits morceaux de chair. Si il commençait à cette allure, elle devait suivre le rythme. C'était à son tour de prendre le sexe du jeune homme, le sentant durcir entre ses doigts alors qu'elle suivait un rythme régulier et rapide. C'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qui l'intéressait ! C'était ça qui allait lui procurer encore plus de plaisir._

« Ah… Ah… Depuis quand tu vises mes points faibles ? Tu es sûr de n'avoir vraiment connu personne, Thierry ? »

« Et toi donc ! Ce… mouvement peu orthodoxe ! Tu veux m'achever avant même d'avoir commencer ! »

« Résiste ! Je t'ordonne de résister, Thierry ! »

_Elle retira d'un coup sec le caleçon du jeune homme, laissant apparaître son membre de chair tendu apparaître devant ses yeux. Une hampe divine… qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser. Rien que le fait de la voir arrivait… Oh non ! Elle était déjà en train de mouiller. Si Thierry le remarquait…_

« Hiiiiiiaaaaaaa… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir de plaisir. Il avait remarqué… Deux doigts venaient de se frotter contre sa vulve trempée à travers le léger tissu noir. Elle n'allait pas le laisser prendre les devants maintenant ! Sa langue vint se poser sur la base du manche de Thierry, remontant cette dernière de la même façon qu'elle léchait une glace. Il s'arrêta subitement de la caresser, lui retirant son string noir. Ils étaient entièrement nus et il passa un doigt sur le bouton d'amour de Cynthia, venant le titiller._

« A… Arrête ça ! C'est mesquin de … ta part ! »

« Cynthia ! Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps ! »

_Il la prit par le bras, la tirant contre lui pour la faire tomber sur son corps. D'un geste vif et rapide, il la retourna pour se retrouver sur elle, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient laissés un peu emportés par l'émotion mais maintenant… Ils étaient autant intimidés l'un que l'autre. D'une voix presque inaudible, elle lui murmura :_

« Et bien… Tu… attends… mon accord ? Tu l'as… Mais après ça… Ne me trahit ou ne m'abandonnes pas… sinon… Je te promets de te le faire payer… pour le restant de ta vie. »

_Elle avait détourné son regard argenté, n'osant pas le voir alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait répondre positivement. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé d'être doux ou délicat pour cet instant… Elle voulait simplement qu'il reste avec elle à partir de maintenant. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, collant ensuite son visage contre le sien. Il rapprochait son pénis des lèvres vaginales de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était mise instinctivement à placer ses mains sur son dos, prête à le griffer. Il rentra lentement en elle, jusqu'à arriver à l'hymen, espérant arriver à la combler à partir de maintenant._

_D'un coup sec, il déchira la membrane qui obstruait partiellement le vagin de la jeune femme, un léger filet de sang sortant de ce dernier pour salir les draps. Elle n'avait pas planté ses ongles dans la peau de Thierry, lui demandant simplement d'accélérer le rythme maintenant. Puisqu'elle le voulait tant, les coups de reins furent donnés avec vélocité, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui murmurant à plusieurs fois à quel point il aimait Cynthia._

_Elle lui répondait seulement par des feulements, elle serait presque retournée à l'état animal, complètement ivre par ce qu'elle subissait comme assaut de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pourtant pas très puissant ou très doué mais qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ça ! C'était SON homme ! A elle ! Et à personne d'autre ! Et elle était SA femme !_

« Cyn… Cynthia ! Je… »

_Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire et il allait se retirer. Rapidement, les deux pieds de la jeune femme entourèrent le dos de Thierry, le forçant à rester en elle, rentrant en grande partie le membre sexuel du jeune homme. Elle poussa un long cri, sentant Thierry qui éjaculait en elle. Oui ! Ce liquide chaud et blanc, elle le sentait le remplir de l'intérieur ! Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps de son côté et quand il se retira, elle poussa un nouveau cri, jouissant d'un puissant orgasme, trempant le tissu sur lequel ils dormaient._

_Il s'écroula à ses côtés, les deux personnes étant couchées sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Ils n'osaient pas parler mais ils savaient que maintenant, ils venaient de sceller leur amour. En la regardant de plus près, il remarquait qu'elle avait encore ses rubans noirs dans les cheveux. D'un geste doux, il vint les caresser de sa main droite. De sa main gauche, il désignait cinq doigts à la jeune femme, celle-ci lui émettant un grand sourire avant de n'en montrer que deux._

_Deux minutes ? Il n'allait pas tenir la cadence à cette allure ! Il eut un petit rire amusé, roulant pour venir se calfeutrer contre elle. Elle lui avait dit son point faible, il allait donc la distraire de cette façon. Il plaça ses lèvres sur le téton droit, venant le mordiller tendrement alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Maintenant que leur premier ébat venait d'être accompli, ils allaient pouvoir se livrer à tous les jeux qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Il arrêta de jouer avec le téton de la jeune femme, retirant ses lèvres pour remonter le long de son cou jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement en la serrant contre lui._


End file.
